Dragonheart
by UmbreonMessiah
Summary: Just when Naruto has finally found his precious person, a dark plot threatens to steal her away...a plot that threatens not only the Land of Fire, but the entire world! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Oi, that's right, I don't own Naruto. Nor would I want to. Masashi Kishimoto is doing a great job so far (now if only they'd just get Naruto and Hinata to kiss, life would be perfect). The several Original Characters in this piece of fiction are the intellectual property of myself and my friend, and therefore we request that you do not take them as your own under any circumstances, unless you ask nicely first.

**AN:** This piece of fiction is based off a Naruto Roleplay that is still ongoing between a friend and I. It takes place post-timeskip, after the unfortunate events that befall Gaara. It is also slightly AU, and deviates from the main plot and story points…so if you don't like where it's going, don't whine.

This prologue is a summary of the events that actually take place prior to when the roleplay began. I thought it would be nice to give you the backstory of the relationship I've made for Naruto and Hinata, rather than just throwing you into it. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Dragonheart**

Prologue

"NARUTO!!!!" the shrill voiced shrieked.

Uzumaki Naruto grumbled as he turned over in his bed, idly wondering why it was that women only screamed his name when he was in some form of trouble.

The fifteen year old blonde yawned as he pulled the covers off his otherwise sleeping body, muscles tightening and relaxing as he stretched out his tired limbs, mouth showing a wide circle of pink before it slammed shut from an exaggerated yawn. Groggily he scratched his side, slowly turning his head towards his frog-styled alarm clock to see why on earth someone would be bothering him this early in the day, let alone shouting that loud.

Needless to say, his serene blue orbs burst wide open and went totally blank as he pointed and gaped at his clock, which read eleven twenty-six in the morning.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" The voice cried again, throwing a rock at his window.

The Kyuubi's container slowly rolled himself out of bed and went to his window, pushing the old fixture open with his droopy hand, idly catching another rock that had been flung at him by the furious pink-haired girl. Naruto's eyes traced the sharpened stone, his left eye twitching at the simple prospect that this one most likely would've broken the aperture. Then he shrugged it off, figuring his old, rickety window probably could've used replacing anyway.

"What do you want, Sakura?" he grumbled none too pleasantly. "I was trying to sleep."

Naruto gazed over his teammate from the now nearly village-wide infamous Team Seven. She had, like a lot of his other friends, changed a great deal over the two and a half years he and Jiraiya had been absent from Konoha. Gone was the "useless" little girl who was assigned to guard things while he and the boy she once would drool over if she saw a lock of his hair, did all the fighting. She was now blossoming into a fine young woman, apparently taking after her mentor, Tsunade, in more ways than her chakra-based immense strength. She didn't tease him – at least, not as much – as she used to, and she was certainly more comfortable around him as whole. He had half expected her to start walloping him on the head the moment he returned, but so far, he hadn't been hit. At least, not in a way _meant_ to hurt him.

Currently, his now-chuunin female teammate was wearing a black v-neck top that, whether designed to or not, showed _just_ enough cleavage to almost make her alluring. She also had on a pair of black-colored minishorts that only came to about quarter- to mid-thigh, covered with a strapped on pink skirt of equal length. Elbow-length crimson, fingerless gloves adorned her long, slender arms, and a pair of knee-high jet black boots stood with her frame, her foot tapping the ground impatiently as she looked up at him.

"Sleeping my ass," Sakura scowled. "Don't you have training to do or something?"

Something about those words rung partially true to the whiskered boy. Usually, Naruto was somewhat of a training demon, spending the majority of his day that he _wasn't_ eating ramen training for upcoming missions, or to simply improve himself. However, Naruto had spent basically the last two and a half years training, and upon his return had been swept off on a mission so fast his head had almost spun. All of this combined finally made Naruto choose to do something he hadn't done in as long as he could remember being a shinobi: take a day off. He had actually planned to sleep throughout most of the day to recover his strength and sanity, but apparently his teammate had other ideas.

"Well, either way, get your lazy ass out of bed," the pink-haired medic-nin grinned, "and get down to Ichiraku's. Ramen's on me."

A million things probably would've gone through Naruto's head at that statement, if only he had even begun to try and understand it. But, when the words 'Ramen's on me' left Sakura's lips, he was dressed and out his door faster than light could even hope to travel.

* * *

Konoha was exceedingly busy and bustling, with Shinobi and villagers lining the streets en masse, whether for shopping, training, touring, or simply going out with friends and family. Not that the businesses that thrived off them minded any one bit: it was times like this – when everyone was bored from lack of missions or just from life in general – that kept those little hobby shops and flower stores open.

One particular store, however, enjoyed year long prosperity: Ichiraku Ramen. This little ramen bar had, at one time, been nothing on the scope of Konoha, almost going out of business. That was of course, until the day Uzumaki Naruto started coming. Old Man Ichiraku and his daughter were shocked at how many bowls of food that boy could down in one sitting…shocked even more by the monthly profits created by him alone. The current running gag between shopkeepers was that Naruto was putting Ayame through college.

However, said best customer hadn't show up this morning when he usually did. In his place, however, came individuals that normally didn't find themselves taking seats at Ichiraku's fine establishment: a one Inuzuka Kiba, and his chronically shy teammate, Hyuuga Hinata. The latter of the two was constantly pressing her fingers together, her face rosy in a hot blush as she continued to stare and occasionally poke at her miso ramen with her chopsticks, attracting the glare of her feral-looking companion as he scarfed down his own helping.

"Hinata," Kiba started, his mouth half-full of the wet noodles, "are you going to eat that, or just beat it into submission?"

Hinata looked up at Kiba sheepishly, taking some of the noodles into her mouth and sucking them down in a half-willed attempt to defy his statement. Upon completing the action, however, she returned to her nervous finger pressing and stirring of her food, causing the Inuzuka boy to growl.  
"Listen Hinata," he managed with a wry smile, patting her on the shoulder, "I know you don't approve, but Shino and I made you come here for a _good _reason, and you know it."  
The Hyuuga heiress gasped softly, looking down at her bowl of ramen and blushed harder, her finger pressing increasing in rapidity. "H-Hai," she stumbled across the words, "I know…"

"Then would you _please_ stop fidgeting all the time?" he practically begged her. "It's starting to make my nose twitch."

"G-Gomen, Kiba-kun," she replied faintly, turning her face to him for only a moment before she returned, once again, to the idly beating of her meal.

The scruffy-looking young man rested his head in his hand, looking over his dark-haired teammate with a somewhat bemused expression. As far back as he could remember, she'd always been like this, and it had to a certain extent, grown on him. What else had grown on him was the way she had grown in just the last two years alone, along with him and Shino. She was no longer the small girl she had once been; she was now becoming a young woman in her own right. She had allowed her hair to grow out, past her shoulders, grown taller, and indeed, developed those womanly features that men Kiba's age would definitely begin noticing. Yes, she was still shy, but not nearly as much as she used to be. The blush that would occasionally coat her pale cheeks only came up in some of the more embarrassing moments she and the rest of Team Eight had endured over the last while, and she hadn't fainted in two years.

If you didn't count how badly she'd passed out when Naruto came back, that is.

Kiba had not really been shocked when that had happened. It was no secret between the entireties of their team that Hinata had the world's biggest crush on Naruto when he had left for his training with Jiraiya. But it had never been the subject of much consideration to the dog-boy or his partners until Hinata's fixation on the hyperactive blonde ninja had only _grown_ during his absence. Despite all of that prior knowledge, when Hinata finally just blurted out one day when Kiba was teasing her about it that she didn't have a _crush_ on Naruto, she was _in love_ with him, both him and Shino had been left a little dumbstruck.

Thinking back on that moment when he had been teasing Hinata relentlessly about her idol, Kiba discovered that every aspect of it had been stuck in his mind ever since. The way she moved and flung her arms at him when she said it, the pitch of her voice, the fierce look in her eyes. It had been pretty obvious at that point that she had been one-hundred percent serious about the statement, reinforced by the fact that she had blushed furiously and hid her face quite shortly after having spoke it. That whole scene seemed burned into his mind, repeating itself over and over every time Naruto was even suggested amongst them. It was replaying in his head even now, which fit the moment really, as Naruto was why they were at Ichiraku's in the first place.

Somehow, and Kiba wasn't exactly sure how, Shino had managed to talk him into this. Even more amazing was that he and the bug-user had managed to talk _Hinata_ into this. This had to be the craziest thing they'd ever come up with as a team, but it was for her, and how could they simply pass up the opportunity? It had been thoroughly planned, as well: even Sakura was in on it. But today was the day.

Hinata was finally going to tell Naruto how she felt about him.

It was really Shino's idea to begin with. One day after Naruto's return, the Aburame clan's prodigy had walked up to the shy girl and simply said: "You should tell Naruto how you really feel about him…lest you never get the chance again."

Those words got to Hinata. It had never really occurred to her, or any of them for that matter, that Naruto might never come back from one of his missions. In fact, it had never occurred to them that none of _them_ may ever come back from one of their missions until Shino had said that. If those words had creeped Kiba out, the Inuzuka boy could only imagine the things that had gone through Hinata's head.

However, even it still hadn't been enough. Despite her feelings for the young blonde being so fierce, her shyness was the more resilient of the two. Over the past few weeks, she would constantly summon all the courage she contained, only to have it all retreat from her at the very last second as she stared at – as she described them – the deep, sapphire pools that were his eyes.

Kiba had to keep himself from laughing as he pulled _that_ memory up.

Since Shino's first idea had failed, it was finally decided that some drastic measures had to be taken if the two ninja were ever to "hook up", as the feral boy had put it. After talking to Sakura about the situation, the pink-haired kunoichi had come to the decision that simply waiting wouldn't do the trick: they'd have to force Hinata and Naruto to get together. Though Kiba was against forcing anything on the Hyuuga heiress, both Shino and Sakura had finally convinced him (through more than verbal persuasion) that it needed to be done. He however, could not understand why it was he was forced to sit here, alone with Hinata, waiting for that stupid boy to show up.

_Since when does Naruto run late for his favorite food?_ Kiba pondered to himself.

They had sent Sakura to see where he was almost ten minutes ago, and ever since, Hinata had not stopped fidgeting. Part of her was dreading this, and at the same time, part of her was looking forward to it. He could tell just from the way she smiled that she was – at least in part – thankful to him and Shino for having made her do this. However things turned out, she was his friend, and Kiba wasn't about to walk around for the rest of his life seeing one of his friends unhappy.

Just then the curtain flaps of the Ichiraku Ramen Stand flipped open to reveal Sakura herself, panting as she took her seat next to Kiba and Hinata.

"Well?" the male stated questioningly.

Sakura's face gleamed with something that was a mix of pride and glee. "He's on his way…stupid jerk was asleep."  
"Asleep?" Kiba said, his head tilting like a confused puppy. "Naruto…asleep past seven?"

The medic-nin shrugged her shoulders, the smile on her face not relenting. "You've got me, I don't get it either," she sighed, "but he's on his way now. Speaking of which, do you have any money?"  
The Inuzuka boy twitched, looking at Sakura defensively. "Why?" he asked.

"The only way I could get Naruto out of his apartment was to tell him I'd pay for his ramen," she explained. "But uh…I seem to have forgot to bring any money. So cover me?"

"Cover you!?" Kiba barked. "This is _Naruto_ we're talking about! If I pay for his ramen I'll be broke for the next three weeks!"

"Would you relax?" Sakura grumbled. "I'll pay you back, promise. Besides," she continued with a sly smile, patting the nearly invisible lavender-haired girl between them, "this is for Hinata, not us, remember?"

"Hai, hai," Kiba grumbled as Hinata blushed and held her head low at being mentioned in the friendly spat, "I've got it, don't worry."

Upon finishing that statement, Naruto himself burst into the quaint little restaurant, waving a good morning to the Old Man and Ayame. He was about to sit down and order his usual, as well, when his eyes caught the trio to his right.

"Eh? Kiba, Hinata?" he said, giving that mildly confused stare. "What're you guys doing here? You don't usually eat Ichiraku's Ramen."

After his latest slurp of the stuff, Kiba came to the conclusion that this would also be the _last_ time he ate here. He couldn't see what Naruto saw in these noodles…but perhaps ramen just wasn't his thing. Hinata, though consumed by a lack of words, seemed to be enjoying them. He smirked at that thought, thinking at least she wouldn't have to humor him if this did work out.

"We decided to try something out of the ordinary," Kiba spoke up, "and this is the only thing that came to mind. Right, Hinata?"

The shy kunoichi responded to her name by looking up from her bowl and giving a curt nod. "H-Hai, Kiba-kun," she replied, her lips trembling a bit.

_Just great,_ Kiba sighed inwardly, t_hey haven't even looked at each other yet and she's flipping out. This is going to be harder than I thought_.

"Well that's great!" Naruto exclaimed, taking his seat. "The more people who experience Ichiraku's Ramen, the better!"

The blonde ordered his first bowl with a topping of barbecued pork – an odd choice for this time of day, Kiba thought, but could tell from the way Hinata was sneaking peeks at him, that given the chance she'd probably order the same, if only to get him to look at her for a few seconds. In the back of his mind somewhere, the Inuzuka teen figured if he were a girl, he might steal a few looks at Naruto himself. The once overly hyperactive ninja had changed much in the two or so years since he'd left the village: no longer was he a clumsy oaf who would run in blindly with his Kage Bunshin and hope for the best. He also wasn't short and skinny anymore, either. The boy who was once made fun of for being the shortest member of his three-man cell was now almost taller than Kiba himself, and had certainly developed a much manlier physique than he had once possessed. The nin-ken user could've gone on with these thoughts too, if it weren't for the nagging in the back of his head telling him it was a little inappropriate for him to start admiring Naruto's features.

"Oi, Kiba," Naruto suddenly started from a mouth full of ramen noodles, "where's Akamaru?"

These words ripped the Inuzuka boy out of his reverie, and caused him to sigh. "Hana has him in for his checkup. I won't see him till the end of the day."

"Your sister really is the best when it comes to stuff like that," Sakura suddenly quipped as she slurped from her own bowl of ramen. "You should be proud of her."

From that point, pointless conversations like that continued between Sakura, Naruto and Kiba, jumping from subject to subject as the old friends slowly caught up on lost time. It was quite a while before it clicked in Kiba's brain that Hinata had been amazingly removed from the series of questions, and his gaze turned to her. There she was, eyes buried in that bowl of half-finished noodles, completely cutting herself off from the antics going on around her. This caused her teammate's eye to twitch in annoyance.

_Damn it_, Kiba's voice trailed through his head, _if she keeps this up, the whole plan will be ruined. I've gotta act fast…_

"Oi, Sakura," the canine-esque teen spoke up, "didn't you say you were going to help me practice my latest technique?"

Much to his expectations, the medic-nin quickly picked up on the true intentions of Kiba's words, and slowly pushed her ramen bowl forwards, smiling just a bit too broadly for herself.

"Oh yes, how could I forget!" she nearly shouted. "We should get to that, shouldn't we? Alright you two, have fun!"

Sakura ended that sentence by patting both Hinata and Naruto on their shoulders before leaving the restaurant with Kiba, the broad grin still etched on her face even as they rounded the corner to go back to their regular, everyday routines.

A bit afterwards, a shout could be heard across Konoha…something about someone forgetting to pay for a meal. Kiba smirked and patted his wallet, knowing his savings were safe for now.

* * *

There was almost a deadly silence over the restaurant after that moment. The only sounds that continued to drum through the small space were the boiling of water and the petulant slurping sounds Naruto made as he scarfed back more and more ramen.

The Hyuuga heiress might as well have been invisible.

Hinata sat there, poking at her miso ramen occasionally as the cheery blonde boy beside her continued to push what seemed like incredibly unhealthy amounts of the stuff into his mouth. She found the way his cheeks bulged at the excess amount of food to be somewhat comical, but if a laugh had tried to display itself, it got blocked in by the lump in her throat that was currently preventing her from talking.

It was torture. The young man she had pined over for years sat less than a foot from her, and she was unable to look up at him. They were practically the only people here, the only people who could hear what she wanted to say to him, and she couldn't find any words to use. It was like the gods were standing before Hinata, sticking their tongues out at her inability to do even the simplest of human actions: communicate. Even as she tilted her head to look at the boy she so admired, she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and the dizziness in her head that always told of an oncoming fainting spell.

_Get a grip, Hinata!_ She mentally screamed at herself. _This is your chance, take it! Shino and Kiba forced you here so you could finally tell him…don't screw up now!_

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto spoke up, "is something the matter? You're not eating your ramen."

Being addressed by her love nearly sent Hinata unconscious, but she struggled against her crazed shyness, taking her time to sit up and nod to him, giggling at herself.

"G-Gomen, Naruto-kun," she spoke softly. "I…I didn't…didn't mean to w-worry you. See?" she continued as she took her chopsticks and slurped some of the now-slightly-cold ramen.

The whiskered boy closed his eyes in a jovial chuckle as he watched her gulp back Ichiraku's specialty. "There you go! Isn't this stuff the best?" he shouted enthusiastically.

"H-Hai, N-Naruto-kun," she replied almost by instinct. She wanted to press her fingers together, but one hand was occupied by the chopsticks she was using to down her meal, and thus made such nervous twitch impossible to do. Because of that, Hinata resigned herself to eating the ramen she had decided to buy, and discovered quickly that she didn't mind the taste at all. Rather, she enjoyed it a lot.

Hinata had managed to finish her bowl in relatively good time for herself, sitting up with a pleased smile on her face. A smile that quickly degenerated into a stare of disbelief as she turned her head to check on Naruto's meal progression, only to discover he had eaten five bowls already. When the shock cleared her system, she found herself not only giggling, but giggling loud enough for the blonde shinobi to hear her.

"Eh? What's so funny, Hinata?" Naruto queried in that clueless way he generally did things.

When she realized he was talking to her, she gasped, turning her head and blushing a bit as she put her chopsticks down, pressing her fingers together. "W-well it's just…it's kind of…" she gulped, summoning all the courage she had ever possessed in her life to bring out the words, "…k-k-kind of c-c-c-cute when you…e-eat so much, N-N-Naruto-kun…"

To this statement Naruto tilted his head, and looked at Hinata with those wondrous blue eyes that washed over her like tsunamis. She felt her heart beating wildly as his gaze met hers, the blush on her cheeks deepening as she fought with all her will and sanity not to avert her own pale eyes.

"Eh?" he uttered in an amusing display of obliviousness. "What do you mean by that, Hinata?"

It was if the life had been sucked out of her. Suddenly, Hinata could not call upon any reserve of courage or any force of will to make her say what she truly wanted to say. The words played themselves across her mind over and over, as if to scream, to shout, and to paint it all across Konoha: _I love you, Uzumaki Naruto! I've loved you for so long, you're everything to me! You've given me hope, you've made me strong inside, and you've given me the inspiration to never give up!_

What ended up coming out of her mouth, instead, was: "Um…N-Naruto-kun…would you like…t-t-t-to…t-t-train together?"

Ayame smacked her palm into her forehead at the Hyuuga heiress's failed attempts.

* * *

That was how, in an act that could only be described as cowardice, Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto began to train together. Whenever Naruto or Hinata didn't have a mission, they would find a time to train together that suited them both. At first, it was a bit of a one-sided venture: Naruto did most of the training, while Hinata stood back and watched from behind wooden posts.

However, as the days went by, Hinata found it easier and easier to be close to Naruto. Within a week she had started training near him, and shortly after that, they would be side by side, practicing, improving, even going as far as to begin sparring with one another. It all seemed to happen so fast, and the Hyuuga heiress could not have been happier with the results. By the time two weeks had gone by, she found herself able to look at him without blushing (too much), and she could actually talk to him without losing her nerve. Though there were still moments when she would find herself extremely close to him, and her shyness would get the better of her, she was still beginning to overcome it and have fun with the boy she secretly loved. It was the most amazing thing that had happened to her.

The experience didn't benefit one or the other solely, either. Both of them began to learn new and exciting tricks from the other, including an in-depth look into each other's fighting styles. Their sparring matches started out short and quick, but with the prior knowledge they began to evolve into true training lessons, ripe with surprises and interesting strategies. Both of them looked forward to each practice, wanting to learn more about the other, wanting to simply enjoy the experience.

However, none of this was relief to the Byakugan-user. In fact, if it was anything, it was slightly sweeter torture than anything else she'd been exposed to. True, she was enjoying herself, and she got to spend time with the young man she had fallen head over heels for, but at the same time, she dreaded it, and felt depressed by it. She was able to be with him all this time, getting to know him, understand him (or so she thought)…but she was still unable to open up her heart to him. At times, while she watched him flaunt that tooth-filled grin, she would feel tears well up in her eyes. So far, she had managed to repress all that, but she was finding herself losing it. If she didn't say something soon, she'd most likely go insane.

Fate must've finally decided to take pity on the Hyuuga girl.

That day, Naruto had arrived first, wearing that trademark big smile that usually made her melt into a puddle of blushes and fainting spells. It had surprised her, as Naruto was usually last of the two to show up. Somehow that morning, he seemed more eager than he usually had been. Something about it had set the girl at ease as she approached him with one of her trademark blushing smiles.

"O-O-Ohayo, N-Naruto-kun!" she squeaked.

"Oi, Ohayo Hinata," he replied almost whimsically. "Say, there's something I want to ask you before we get started today."

Hinata tilted her head up, looking at Naruto, but quite purposefully avoiding the flowing depths of his eyes, for fear that the blush and fear associated with such an action would cause her to faint before she had a chance to respond.

"Wh-what is it, Naruto-kun?" she questioned.

"W-well," he started, rubbing the back of his head, grinning even wider. "I've been wondering…um…if you might be able to teach me…some of that Jyuuken stuff that you do."

Hinata's eyes lit up as much as two pupil-less eyes could. She could hardly believe the words that had exited his mouth. Naruto wanted something from her, that only she could give?

As trivial as it might have been, to her, it was the most important thing he'd ever said.

"B-but N-Naruto-kun," she suddenly found herself saying, "w-without the Byakugan, using Jyuuken is basically pointless. Y-You wouldn't be able to do it anywhere close to effectively."

_What the hell are you doing?!_ Hinata screamed at herself. _The first time Naruto has EVER needed ANYTHING from you, you start turning him down!?_

"Oh, really?" Naruto sighed, blinking in disappointment. "You're…sure there's no way I could learn it?"

Hinata felt her breath catching in her throat as she noticed the melancholy that stuck on the blonde's features. "D-Do you…really want to learn how to use it that bad, Naruto-kun?"

The Jinchuuriki pounded his chest with one hand proudly, beaming. "Of course, Hinata," he boasted. "I'm willing to do anything to get better. Even if I can't use it like you can, I'd still like to try!"

Hinata's heart pumped harder as he spoke, her face shimmering red as she drank in every last word to leave his lips. That old phrase of his, the one she had adopted so many years ago, rang through her head over and over: _I never go back on my word. That is MY way of the ninja. _The reason why she admired and loved him so, because of what he had taught her without even knowing.

Giving up, no matter what presented itself, was never an option.

"O-Okay!" she gasped the words. "I'll…I'll try my best to teach you, Naruto-kun!"

"You will?!" Naruto shouted. "Alright Hinata! Show me what to do!"

* * *

Three days had gone by since that, and Hinata had discovered, despite how much she cherished Naruto, and how much she wanted to be together with him, there was a certain aspect about him that drove her almost crazy. It was the thing impeding their training, and it was the thing that was almost making her give up.

This boy just had no chakra control at all, did he?

That was probably the crude way of saying it. Most likely the way Neji would've said it had he been supervising Naruto's training. The reality of the situation is that Naruto had what would have to be considered as a _lack_ of chakra control. He had some, just the basics, but beyond that his control was a bit shaky. It would either take months of training, or a miracle, to get this point to perfect Jyuuken…and even then, he lacked the eyes to make it work properly.

Not that Hyuuga Hinata gave twenty-six hells whether he could get it right or not.

Each and every day since then, they had been together whenever they were free. Side by side, they would practice palm thrust after palm thrust, using chakra, and trying to produce the correct results. For three straight days Naruto and Hinata trained together, and all he had to show for it was something he basically already knew from fighting Neji: the stance of Jyuuken, and the way to use it. It was beyond him, however, how to control his chakra and force it through his palms in precise bursts. Try as he might, for three straight days, they would continue trying until he would finally become exhausted from the long training, and he'd be no better in that regard. Despite being frustrated trying to explain things to Naruto that were almost second nature to her, Hinata could not have been happier with the time it allowed them to spend together.

Then, on the fourth day, _it_ happened.

Training had been going as usual. It was around four in the afternoon, and Naruto was showing signs of tiring, something that was kind of uncharacteristic of him, but the kind of training he was going through with Hinata had done that to him a lot. After the last failed attempted to perform the technique right, Naruto had slumped to the ground with a sigh, panting hard. The pretty lavender-haired girl leaned down, patting him on the shoulder comfortingly at this, flashing a blushing smile.

"It's alright, Naruto-kun," she said, surprising even herself by not flinching or turning her gaze away, "you'll get it eventually."

Then something unthinkable happened. Uzumaki Naruto, the boy with the most unshakable confidence in the world, looked up at the Hyuuga girl with tears in his eyes.  
"G-G-Gomen, Hinata," he choked, "I'm…I'm just n-no good at this kind of thing."

Said girl was taken totally aback by this. Something in her mind screamed that he was a clone, a poor imitation somehow, that any second the chakra smoke would clear and there would be a log with a note saying "_Gotcha!"_ would appear in his place. Hinata's Naruto would never have started crying, would never have said it was too tough, and would never have just given up!

"N-Naruto-kun!" she found herself shouting. "Y-You can't just give in! I-It may be difficult, but…but you have to try, don't you?"

He sniffled in response. "It's just," he started again, "there's no way for me to have the kind of control I need to make this work."

"So you're just going to cry and give up?" the Hyuuga heiress scowled. Such a reaction was foreign to her, and inside her own head she could hardly believe she was talking this way. "That's not you, Naruto-kun! You never give up, no matter what! So try again, and if _that_ doesn't work, try again!"

The blonde boy suddenly looked up at the kunoichi's fierce expression, and gulped, steadying himself and getting up on his own feet.

"Arigato, Hinata," he said in barely a whisper. "I was starting to forget myself."

The blush across her cheeks would've been visible from the moon.

Each of them took the Jyuuken stance, eyeing one another, readying for the next strike. Hinata felt her lips dry as she steadied herself, a lock of her hair drifting in the light breeze in front of her eyes. She didn't even bother to move it out of the way, simply choosing instead to activate her Byakugan to see.

Which was about when she saw it.

Naruto's chakra was running low at this point. His inability for precise control and mild temper concerning his training had caused him to expel more chakra than he probably should have from his body. So it shocked Hinata quite deeply when she saw his body brimming with a bright, red chakra, coursing through his tenketsu and flickering powerfully over his body. She stared in complete awe at this amazing force, her guard dropping.

Naruto struck her, quite suddenly, in her left shoulder. There was a loud _pshh_ as the red chakra gushed from his palm against her, and through the upper left of her body. She cried out, falling back against a nearby training post, gripping the injury with her right hand, feeling the slight burn the chakra had left on her skin underneath her clothing. She bit back a cry of pain, slumping against the post behind her and sighing as she rubbed the spot firmly to alleviate the pain. She felt her feet give out from underneath her suddenly, and fell to the ground, only to feel herself be caught in the arms of the very person who had hit her.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried out, pulling the heiress to her feet. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I? Should we call Tsunade-baachan?"

Hinata gasped, her cheeks flushing and her head growing dizzy as the blonde held her so tightly, the look of worry in his eyes evident. Somewhere inside of her, Hinata cried in joy for the concern he showed for her. It meant that, even if it was just a little, he cared.

"I'm…I'm fine, Naruto-kun," she whimpered, wincing as pain coursed through the spot where that amazing red chakra had burned her. "I'll be okay, honest."

"You're hurt!" he gasped, straightening her out. "Quick, I'll take you to the hospital and…"

"Naruto-kun!" she yelped out, wincing again at the burn. "P-please, I'm fine. I'm not some little girl a-anymore."

Naruto looked her over and smiled, nodding his head. "Of course, Hinata. I gotcha."

They both shared a friendly laugh, mostly at Hinata's expense, she guessed. After the fit of giggles had died out, she looked over Naruto, and with her palm, gently shoved him in the shoulder.  
"Arigato, Hinata," Naruto said suddenly in a soft tone. "If it weren't for you, I'd have given up before I'd ever gotten it right."

The pale-eyed girl felt her heart skipping several beats as she looked up into his glowing sapphires, her head spinning as she grasped faintly at her consciousness. "N-No, Naruto-kun," she almost whimpered, "y-you don't have to thank me."

"Why not?" the other asked.

Hinata had expected herself to freeze up, hide her face, or at least faint. Instead, she found a reservoir of hope and courage she didn't even know she possessed, and soon the words passed through her lips with shocking confidence.

"Because if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have learned that lesson myself."

Naruto's eyes widened at that statement, looking down at the passionate flare in her otherwise lifeless eyes, staring into her. "H-Hinata…"

The kunoichi shook her head, not letting him interrupt. "It's because of you that I have confidence, Naruto-kun," she breathed out, "no matter how small it may seem. You've given me the ability to believe in myself…and…and you've taught me to never give up, or go back on my words. You've taught me so much, Naruto-kun. That's why…"

At this point, Naruto's hands were holding Hinata by her shoulders, steadying her as she stood up as tall as she could, legs still a bit shaky. Her gaze fixated on his own, their eyes meeting with a sudden spark, which ignited something within her, giving her the strength to say the last bit of what she wished to say.

"That's why…Naruto-kun…" she gasped out, suddenly snapping her eyes out, "that's why…that's why I've fallen in love with you, Naruto-kun!"

The shocked silence that consumed both of them seemed to last for an eternity. Hinata's heart pounded in her ears, and she could hear and feel every breath fill her chest and exit her mouth. The boy she loved looked down at her with surprise, still holding her by the shoulders as a light breeze blew around them, lifting the locks of Hinata's hair up and down with it. The deep blush began to spread across the Hyuuga girl's cheeks again as she realized her body was moving forward, tilting her head up, reaching up with her lips to meet his own, all of her own volition.

Only to be stopped by Naruto's calloused fingers.

"H-Hinata," he whispered. "We…you and I…we shouldn't…be together. It…it wouldn't work."

She felt like her heart was being torn in two. She had finally, after all these years, found the strength to tell the person she dreamed about how she really felt about him, and he was turning her down. Rejecting her. Water gathered in her eyes as a low sob echoed from her throat, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Wh-why?!" Hinata cried out. "Why, Naruto-kun?!"

Seeing the tears streaming down her face, the hurt he had caused her, the blonde shinobi knew that he could not make some lame excuse. He bit his lip and turned his head from her for a second, expelling an agitated sigh.

"Because," he spoke calmly, "I'm…not normal."

Her small hands gripped at his orange and black jacket, holding hard, listening to every word that came from his lips, tears staining her cheeks.

"Hinata, I…you're only going to be the third friend I've told this to," he spoke solemnly. "I'm…I'm not normal. Inside me…sealed inside me, by the Yondaime Hokage, is the Kyuubi…the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox."

Hinata's grip tightened on his clothes as her eyes shot open. Though it was generally not spoken of in the village, being the heiress to the most powerful clan left in Konoha, she had read the history and texts surrounding the Great Shinobi Wars…and the demon beast that had taken the Yondaime's life to stop. To think that that giant beast, that had threatened to destroy all of the Fire Country, that had nearly crushed their lives before they had even started, was being carried by the boy she loved.

Suddenly, she understood why the village had hated him so over all these years. It only made the tears come faster and harder.

"That's why…" he whispered again, "that's why we shouldn't. B-because…because I'm losing control of it…and I'd be putting you and your family in danger. So…"  
"I don't care!"

Naruto's eyes burst wider than they had been before, and trailed down to the trembling Hyuuga girl, who clung to him tightly, sobbing beneath his grown body.  
"I don't care!" she repeated, voice choked with sobs. "I don't care if you're some sort of creature, or if every villager in Konoha hates you! I don't care, Naruto-kun! I love you, I love you no matter who or what you are!"

She buried herself in his chest, sobbing and drawing him close as he continued to stare at her in shock and disbelief. The words Hinata had uttered were not hollow, nor were they spur of the moment. The words she had spoken had come deep from within her heart and soul, and they touched Naruto in a way no other person's words ever had. His strong arms wrapped around her body, pulling her in for a deep hug as he rested his chin on her head, stroking her back to calm her down as she trembled and quivered into his form.

Minutes went by with neither one of them saying a thing. Hinata's tears and sobs slowly came to an end, and were replaced by her melodic breathing, rising and sagging into her love's chest, hearing his heart beat against her ears. The rhythmic pumping set her at ease, and moments later she tilted her head up from his body, straightening herself, looking back into his calm, blue eyes.

He was smiling at her. That big, dopey, full-toothed smile he always flashed when he was exceedingly happy. It made her smile too, a soft giggle passing over her lips as she slowly closed her eyes, and leaned upwards, her right hand leaving his jacket to run her fingers across his cheek.

This time, he didn't resist. Both his hands slipped over her shoulders to cradle the back of her head as his own eyes closed, pushing his lips down to meet her own. Both met in the middle, their mouths colliding as they finally kissed, the smaller girl melting into the body of the Jinchuuriki boy, whimpering out as she clung to him for dear life, savoring the feeling, imbedding it in her mind forever.

Though it lasted naught but half a minute, both of them could have sworn hours had gone by before they separated, still held by each other's hands, breathing slowly and steadily, gazing into one another's eyes.

Naruto reprised his earlier smile, giving a small laugh. "So…you wanna go out for some ramen later?"

Hinata laughed and hugged the young man around his chest, snuggling her head underneath his strong jaw.

Life was finally good.

* * *

**There you go! Prologue done! Please don't be afraid to share with me what you think (but try to be more constructive than destructive). Utter flames will be used as fuel to heat my home. The real story should start soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Oi, that's right, I don't own Naruto. Nor would I want to. Masashi Kishimoto is doing a great job so far (now if only they'd just get Naruto and Hinata to kiss, life would be perfect). The several Original Characters in this piece of fiction are the intellectual property of myself and my friend, and therefore we request that you do not take them as your own under any circumstances, unless you ask nicely first.

**A/N:** Wow, the Prologue was a hit! I can't believe so many people actually liked it. Though I got way more hits and reviews on than AFFN (but that just makes sense…I think). Thanks to all the positive feedback I decided to go on to chapter one, which will explain a lot of questions some reviewers had. Also, on an unrelated note, nobody has questioned my use of the color "lavender" to describe Hinata's hair color except me. If my description changes, don't ask me to go back to previous chapters to fix it.

Dragonheart 

Chapter One

_How troublesome_, Nara Shikamaru thought as he expelled an overall disinterested sigh.

Reclining in a tree branch twenty feet above ground, the lazy Chuunin stared up at the clouds; with his head rested in his hand, his mind shifted in and out of matters other than the one he was currently involved in. Honestly, how could the Godaime expect him, of all people, to get excited about border patrol? Not to mention the fact that she had sent him _alone_ - far away from the village on the outskirts of the Fire Country, boarder-lining with the River and Grass countries, with only a messenger venturing forth between the other members of said border patrol every few days. He was beginning to think that overseeing Chuunin Exams was almost better than this.

Almost.

Nothing was different about Shikamaru this day than could be said about him any other day. He was still wearing his hair in the same fashion that he had always had it: tied up behind his head in a style that one could essentially call their own. As with every other day, he could probably start a complaint in regard to how drab and plain the Konoha Chuunin vest was along with his usual gray top and faded black pants. Of course, he was too lazy to try out a new look; so, he endured his own harsh criticisms and dry wit once again.

That thought alone caused him to sigh again. Such was his life, and trying to find an alternative was simply too troublesome for the young man. Languidly, he attempted to find a bright side to this wearisome mission that the Hokage had given him.

_Oh wait, that's right, _he thought to himself, almost smiling, _I don't have to be around Naruto._

It was not that Shikamaru didn't like Naruto. The hyperactive blonde shinobi made life interesting (if not even more troublesome) than normal, but ever since he and Hinata had gotten together, he'd been even _more_ hyperactive than usual (if such a feat were possible). Despite all these facts, it never ceased to make him smile whenever he saw the overly cute couple together. Hugging, chatting, laughing…it all seemed like a fairy tale to the sluggish teen, which made it all the more interesting to be around them.

They had started dating nearly a month ago. Hinata, naturally on account of her inept shyness, had at first tried keep her personal relationship in the darkness. This was due to the fear that the reactions of the Hyuuga clan would not be favorable ones, and they might attempt to separate herself and Naruto if they discovered the truth. However, it was nigh impossible to keep the rest of the village out of the loop as Naruto's amazing vocal prowess sought to spread the word throughout it. Moreover, several blushing fits and sharp whacks to the back of the head would allow most of Konoha to know about the new, fledgling couple.

According to Shikamaru's most reliable source (which just so happened to be Ino's gossip), Hinata had made quick work of informing her father about the growing bond between her and Naruto. Why she had chosen to do it eluded most forms of logic the strategist normally followed, but she had chosen to do it nonetheless. His source informed him that had it not been for the timely intervention of Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's new relationship would have been but a second thing to meet a tragic, bloodied end that day. The Branch Family member had apparently come to both his cousin's and Naruto's rescue that day, calming Hiashi down and convincing him to see the positives of his daughter's newfound romance. Together they had also come to the decision that it would be best if the rest of the clan, especially the elders, learned nothing of their heiress's choice in men. Angered Hyuuga elders were something all of Konoha could do without.

All of that was just the start of things, however. As time went by, a new development entered the arena that was Hinata and Naruto's relationship. Although it was almost unsettling, the two seemed to have a canceling effect on one another. Within little to no time, the more acceptable traits that each of them possessed began to slowly wear off on the other. Naruto's indestructible confidence and often rash behavior were starting to slip into Hinata's lifestyle. She was blushing less, and she had entirely given up on fainting. She would talk with a confident air, and she would even act giddy as well as energetic at times. On the opposite end of the spectrum, Hinata's calm countenance and manners were starting to _slowly_ creep their way into Naruto. He was still unpredictable and hyper, but at a more relaxed pace. He was also able to keep focused and serious for longer periods of time on a myriad of subjects that he probably would have found boring at one point. All signs were pointing to them being the perfect couple.

_What a pain in the ass,_ Shikamaru mentally grumbled. _At least it's more refreshing than me and that…_

Shikamaru's bored reverie ended abruptly as he jumped to his feet, crouching on the low branch. He had definitely just heard something that must be nearby, and judging by the sound the leaves and twigs on the forest floor had made once they were stepped on, it was bigger than a rabbit. Much bigger. The Nara lad was not one for overreacting, but this being the first sign of anything other than wild animals in the past five days since he'd been situated here, he was ready to make up a few fantasies just to cure the boredom.

Upon leaping to the next tree branch over, Shikamaru quickly discovered that dreaming and fantasizing were not going to be required here. Trudging right across his line of vision was an oddly dressed fellow – possibly a shinobi – carrying a rather curious looking sword. The young man, who could only be about three years older than Shikamaru, was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, covered by a dark red high collared vest. His hands and wrists were adorned with black leather, which sported straps with fire red buckles that were most likely used for tightening them so that they might fit his hand better. His pants were an off-shade of gray - too dark to be considered an average gray, but not dark enough to be considered black. They were held up, presumably, by the black belt, which encircled them, topped with a large silver belt buckle with the design of a dragon etched into it. The rest of his attire below his waist was covered in random buckles and some chains - not that Shikamaru cared for the precise details of each. The only piece of evidence that this man may or may not be a shinobi was the dark red sandals he wore, assuming that was enough evidence to make such a claim.

The sword he bore was of another nature entirely. A thick blade that was probably three feet long; it curved at the end, leaving itself with no tip. Intriguingly, it turned into three jagged teeth-like points on the one end. The blade ran a red line along itself, making an inside lap around it from the hilt to the teeth and back again and drawing a small version of the sword within the sword. Shikamaru pondered who could have created such an interesting weapon as well as what its true strengths were other than simply hacking things into ribbons.

The only reason why Shikamaru had not detained the man via his Kagemane no Jutsu was that the subject had looked considerably beaten up already. He had several cuts and bruises concerning his arms, chest, and face, which had caked on dirt and mud; thus, entreating to him an almost sickly look. His footsteps were weak, almost non-existent as he stumbled across the grass and mud flooring of the oncoming forest. The man didn't look like he could go much further; let alone reach the village in this condition. If he was some foreign soldier or had any ill intentions, he certainly wasn't going to be able to pull them off in his current state.

_Damn_, Shikamaru groaned, _what a troublesome situation_.

The Chuunin hopped out of his hiding place and landed in front of the wandering young man, providing him with a half-interested glare. It was too much to expect someone like Shikamaru to take this kind of situation seriously, but it was his job after all, and he wasn't about to let Konoha down if he could help it.

"Hey, you," he called out to the wanderer, "who are you and what are you doing in the Fire Country?"

The battered traveler seemed unaffected by Shikamaru's voice, continuing his slow, pained trek forward into the forest. He passed the Nara lad without even acknowledging his existence, breathing hard as each step seemed to bring him more and more agony. Finally, whence he was three feet from the border patrolling Chuunin, he stopped, and he remained standing up relatively straight, looking at the canopy above.  
"Did…did you say…Fire Country?" the vested man asked, his voice ragged and dry.

Shikamaru did not move, but responded to the man. "Yes…you have just stepped into the Fire Country. What are you doing here, and what is your purpose?"

The teenage Nara boy was ignored as the bruised wanderer began to laugh, placing a gloved hand on his forehead as he sighed.

"Then…I finally made it…" he mumbled. "I can finally…"

There was a loud _thump_ as the stranger collapsed on the forest floor in a heap of red and black.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed.

The tattered invader hadn't woken up in over a day. After his fainting spell, Shikamaru had been forced to haul his surprisingly heavy form from that spot in the woods to his camp that was situated in a clearing a mile or so from the tree branch, which he had been reclining on the day before. It was a quaint set up. A simple green tent with a campfire fashioned out of wood and loose rocks. The Chuunin had placed his new guest inside the tent, and had spent the majority of that day making sure he wasn't mortally wounded in any fashion. When the messengers from Konoha had arrived that day (and Shikamaru thanked every god or goddess he could for it being the day they would arrive), he sent them back to the village with an important message for the Hokage. It was a simple message, in truth. He reported that an unidentified person had crossed the border with no explanation; then, he had passed out perceivably because of his injuries.

That had been almost a day ago. This strange teenager hadn't awoken (in truth, he had barely even moved) since Shikamaru had brought him to the camp. Having to baby-sit an injured man meant that the Chuunin could not simply go back to his patrolling job. It also meant, sadly, that his new job was to sit here at his camp, waiting for word from the Hokage as to what to do.

A deep sigh emanated from him as he thought what he always thought about these kinds of things.

The member of the Nara clan was at a loss to explain what could have caused the various lacerations and contusions that littered the man's body, and he contented himself in the logic that it wasn't his job to know why. No, that would be left up to the medic-nin that the Godaime would probably send to him. However, even with the speed of those messengers, it would take at best two days, if not one and a half, for his letter to reach her, and another equal amount of time for the answer to reach him. It was at times like this that Shikamaru wished there were more of those things that Naruto had mentioned were in the Snow Country. What was it that he'd called them again…trains? They sounded faster than feet, at least.

Given all of that prior knowledge, the bounding form that leaped out of the forest and tackled him to the ground a moment later had come as more than a deep surprise. As far as he knew, nobody else but the Hokage and the Messengers knew exactly where he had been stationed. It was also safe to bet that, with the defensive perimeter of explosive tags having been put up, not just _anyone_ could have sneaked up on him like that. He was about to scream out or do something rash when he felt a long, hot tongue scraping over his cheek, bathing his face in hot drool.

"Disgusting!" Shikamaru snapped. "Kiba, get your damned mutt off me!"

There was a mischievous giggle as the large dog pulled itself off of the lazy Chuunin, barking happily as its tail wagged. Akamaru was not the same little dog that had once spent the majority of his time hanging out on Kiba's head. Shikamaru along with the rest of the village were amazed at how fast the small puppy had grown into the massive nin-ken he was now. As always, the dog-boy had the same rebuttal. He didn't notice because he and Akamaru were always together. Yes, Shikamaru believed _that_ (I mean, wouldn't you notice that something that could once piggyback on you could _crush_ you if it wanted to?).

"Don't be such a wimp," Inuzuka Kiba snickered from atop his best friend. "Maybe if you were more of a man, women wouldn't walk all over you."

"Tch…" Shikamaru uttered, waving the boy off. "How did you get here so fast, anyway?"

Kiba jerked his thumb behind him, grinning widely. "We were already on a mission. When we ran into your messengers, we decided to come out and give you a hand before going back to the village."

The pineapple-haired shinobi raised a single eyebrow. "_We_?" he questioned.

Two other figures popped out from the foliage as an answer to that question, taking their places next to the nin-ken trainer and his oversized puppy. The male of the two was dressed in a high collared black shirt that covered his mouth and draped down a little past his waist. He also wore a gray hooded jacket, which did a good job of covering up the rest of his facial features, along with a pair of black sunglasses. The entire getup seemed naturally designed to shroud his presence in an air of mystery.

The female of the group was completely unmistakable, as Shikamaru had been mentally ranting about her the previous day. The dark-haired teenage beauty that was Hyuuga Hinata tilted her head in a bit of a smile at the lazy boy, her deep colored tresses draping over her soft face. Her off-lavender jacket was unzipped slightly at the top, revealing her Konoha hitai-ate, and portions of the black t-shirt and fishnet that made up her other garments. The Hyuuga girl offered Shikamaru a curt wave, and he responded in kind.

"Well, since you decided to show up, why don't we move onto getting this guy back to Konoha?" he asked.

"That sounds reasonable," Shino spoke, raising a hand to adjust his sunglasses.

"He's over in the tent," Shikamaru explained, pointing out his makeshift living environment. "Hasn't moved since I put him in there."

Kiba patted Akamaru's back, chuckling. "Well sling him up and we'll get a move on."

The four-man group had no problem dragging the pineapple-headed shinobi's "guest" out of the tent and onto the large dog's back. Using a few ropes that he had brought with him for the mission, Shikamaru assisted Kiba in tying their unknown visitor to the canine to make sure he wouldn't fly away on the trip home. After packing up the tent and disassembling the campfire, all four of them made their way through the forests, back to the Fire Country's greatest hidden village, back to their home.

The trip through the dense forests that littered the Fire Country was mostly uneventful, except for when Kiba nearly fell off Akamaru from a snide remark made by his female teammate, which had literally come out of nowhere. Thanks to the messengers that had arrived the day before, Shikamaru had more than enough food to share with his friends as they stopped on their first night of travel, though what they ate mostly consisted of stew and slightly stale bread. There were very few conversations that occupied the group during the trip; the laid-back teenager obviously avoided any subject matter that had to do with 'would Naruto like it?' For the most part, they discussed little things that had happened while Shikamaru was on patrol duty, none of which actually interested him.

It took them two days to reach Konoha, and they did so in the late evening, near four o'clock. Never would the Nara boy ever have expected to be so happy to see the arching gateway that lead into the Leaf Village, and never would he have expected a smile to creep onto his face because of it. It had been all too long for him upon his return, and he was very eager to get some real rest along with some real food.

It was easy to tell, just from looking down at the path that led to Konoha, that it was a bright, crisp spring day. There was a soft breeze that carried the scent of the Yamanaka flower shop all the way to the four, assaulting their nostrils with the aroma of the family's most treasured plants. If they tried hard enough, the group could catch the whiff of Team Ten's favorite barbecue spot, barely tickling his nostrils with that poignant tang the food always carried.

"Shikamaru," Hinata's voice tugged at the teen in his half-dreaming state, "what should we do about our tag-along?"

The longest standing Chuunin practically smacked his own forehead. How could he have so easily forgotten the package they'd been carrying this entire time? It wasn't like him to forget small details. Silently he cursed the Godaime – what had she done to him?

"Eh, I'm sure the Hokage will know what to do," he grumbled, rubbing his temple. "We'll bring him to her first; then see what orders she gives."

The "plan" was simple, and it seemed to fit. Without any objections, the four shinobi, their canine companion, and the unconscious trespasser marched forward to the gates of Konoha.

Finally letting their feet rest a little, they walked the remainder of the way towards the village. The relaxed pace the team enjoyed for the last little bit of their two day trip felt more calming than any hot springs ever could, especially for Shikamaru, who had spent almost the last week alone in the thick forests near the country's edge. He wasn't one to normally get homesick, but after eating almost nothing but soup and bread for that period of time, he was almost looking forward to seeing his own mother. That thought alone caused him to quiver.

There was a rustle from the bushes to the side of Konoha's gate which attracted the otherwise occupied attention of all four shinobi, who quickly readied themselves for battle. The rustling turned to shaking just before three young figures burst from their hiding spot, one of them pointing dramatically at the escort.

"Stay right there!" their leader shouted exuberantly. "No one trespasses into Konohagakure! If you fiends wish to go any further, you'll have to get through _us_ first!"

Despite being threatened by the three mystery shinobi, not a single member of the travel-worn group even shrugged. Instead, Hinata stepped up with a brimming smile on her face, giving the three guards a curt wave.

"Oh hi there Konohamaru! Udon! Moegi!" she giggled. "Having fun?"

The air went stale as everyone but the dark-haired Hyuuga girl began sporting a massive sweatdrop.

"Gee, kill all the fun why don't you?" the Sandaime's grandson quipped, his eye and cheek twitching. "You're less fun than Ebisu-sensei!"

Hinata blushed at said comment, sweat dropped herself and tried to wave it off. "G-Gomen!" she squeaked. "I didn't want to ruin your fun!"

"Too late for that," Udon spoke, sniffing back from his perpetual runny nose.

"Yeah, you frickin' spoilsport," Konohamaru sneered.

Shikamaru voiced his disapproval of the current events by giving off an annoyed sigh, which earned him the focus of the entire gathering. "Can we just get into the village so we can take this sleeping bum to the Hokage and I can go home?"

Finally it seemed it was Moegi's turn to speak, raising one finger in that "know-it-all" fashion. "I wouldn't go visiting the old hag just yet," she said confidently, her cheeks as rosy as ever. "She and Ero-sennin are having another one of their fights."

As if some divine whim had decided to illustrate Moegi's point, the ground began to shake as a loud, shrieking voice cut through the air of the village, rattling it to its very core.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" the voice of Konoha's Godaime bellowed, her office trembling like it were made of gelatin. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME THERE IN PUBLIC AGAIN!!!"

A few moments later, the projectile form of the white-haired Sannin could be made out as it flew across the village, smashing into the rock face just below the Hokage monuments.

"Yeesh!" Konohamaru cried at the destruction Tsunade had caused. "I'm glad the Boss only started heading there a few minutes ago, or he'd be toast too!"

Upon hearing that, Hinata's face lit up. There was only one person those three tricksters referred to as "Boss", and it made her heart a little light knowing he was so close. It also made her about forty times as strong, as she was soon pushing the entire collection of shinobi with her bare hands to get them on their way. Shikamaru wasted no time in calling it all troublesome as they were forced deeper into the village.

The hallways that lined the medium-sized structure that was the Hokage's main office had seen better more fruitful days. Fading paint and worn out wood were beginning to show on both the inside and outside, giving the entire building a very rustic, overused look. Dust from dirty rafters and unkempt roof structures littered the ground after Tsunade's last dealings with Jiraiya had rattled the entire office, blanketing the hardwood floors in a soft gray layer that would probably be cleaned up sometime later in the evening. Akamaru sneezed upon inhaling too much of the substance, which kicked up a cloud of it in front of him, causing Kiba to sneeze as well. The only word that a certain dark-haired kunoichi could think of to describe it was "sty".

Shizune was waiting for them at the doors to Tsunade's main office, an apologetic look on her face as she told them they'd have to wait until the latest hole in the wall was patched up, and until the Hokage had regained her temper. Shikamaru didn't even bother to utter his catchphrase, using a simple roll of the eyes to illustrate his point to the Godaime's attendant. From that point, all they could do was sit around and wait, twiddling their thumbs or fiddling with various ninja tools they had brought along to keep themselves even mildly entertained.

Hinata was using her Byakugan to locate random things within the insulation – rats, insects, and other such creatures – when she spotted him. An uncharacteristic grin crept across her face as she pulled out a single kunai, and a tiny patch of exploding paper. Fixing the tiny swatch of paper to the throwing knife, she flicked it upwards into the rafters, giggling to herself as a mild _bam_ was heard, signifying the note had exploded, and smirked as a crumpled mass of orange and black collapsed on the floor in front of her as he fell from his hiding place.

"Oi, Naruto," Shikamaru grumbled. "The hell were you doing up there?"

The hyperactive blonde shinobi leapt up from his pile and pointed at the pineapple-headed Chuunin, practically foaming at the mouth. "Shut the hell up with your smugness! I wouldn't have had to hide up there if it weren't for Ero-sennin!"

Hinata giggled and poked her now-boyfriend on the shoulder. "Naruto-kun? Your pants are on fire."

The whiskered lad tilted his head like a confused puppy before moving his gaze to his behind, noting the trail of smoke and small patch of flames that were attached to the seat of his pants thanks to Hinata's earlier exploding note. There was a slight moment of silence and pause before Naruto screamed in pain, quickly reaching back to pat out the flames before giving a defeated smile, sweat beating on the side of his head.

"Way to go, dumbass," Kiba snickered, holding his sides to prevent any form of uproarious laughter.

"Why don't you bite me, dog-boy?!" the blonde snapped back. As a reply, Akamaru walked up to Naruto and bit into his arm, which caused the blonde to scream, shaking his arm wildly to try and dislodge it.

_It's good to be home_, Shikamaru thought idly, even though he was in disgust of their current antics.

Forty minutes later, the five shinobi stood before the Hokage (who had given up trying to repair her office for the time being), delivering their report. Team Eight went first, explaining the details of their priority delivery of some of Tsunade's old gambling debts (something Shikamaru couldn't believe had gotten anything above D-Rank). The report was overly long and descriptive, leaving the majority of those listening bored and tired.

After the initial report was finished, it was Shikamaru's turn to fill the Hokage in on all that had happened during his week on border patrol. Not surprisingly, anything that didn't have to do with their mystery guest was just as boring and fruitless for him to explain as it had been for Team Eight to explain the nitty-gritty details about their own mission. Tsunade on the other hand had taken a keen interest into the identity of their invader, but since he could not be questioned she ordered him to be sent to the hospital, where he would be monitored until such a time as he awoke. Shikamaru's eyes lodged wide open, noticing a chance to relieve himself of that dreadful boarder patrol, but before he could volunteer, the fifth intervened. Apparently, she did him the trouble of swindling himself out of it because she was planning on relieving him of his position within a few days anyway. Shikamaru grinned in the back of his mind at his cunning as well as sheer luck. Shino and Kiba volunteered their services for the job of escorting the mystery intruder to the hospital, leaving Naruto and Hinata together, with Shikamaru walking off at a moderate pace to tend to his own business.

The couple slowly walked their way through the hallways to the exit of the grand building, sharing stories of recent events and missions with each other. The dark-haired Hyuuga girl found her hand entwining with his as they talked, pleased to share even the simplest of contact with her love. Despite her shy and restrained countenance, there were other thoughts traveling through her head at that moment.

As they exited the large, red-painted building, a figure swooped down from the roof's overhang, staring at the cute couple with a mocking grin, arms crossed across his chest and the ponytail from his white hair dangling down in submission to the laws of gravity. Both Shinobi jumped and yelped in surprise, landing on their rear ends.

"You'd think being one of the best ninja in the world," the old man quipped, "I'd get a little more respect from both that woman _and_ you, Naruto."

"J-Jiraiya-sama!" Hinata squeaked, slowly getting back to her feet, face tinged pink.

"Hey, Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled, pointing frantically at his mentor. "Don't scare Hinata-chan like that!"

The white-haired Sannin sighed, giving a roll of his eyes. "Well aren't you all cheerful today?" he shrugged at his former student.

Naruto shook his fist at the perverted old man, yelling wildly at him. "If it weren't for _you_, Ero-sennin, Tsunade-baachan would've been in a _good_ mood today, and I could've asked her for some time off to train with Kakashi-sensei!"

"Like I should do you any favors," the Sannin returned. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had to put the moves on Tsunade in order to get new material!"

"New material!? You mean you ruined my chance to train with Kakashi-sensei so you could write more of your stupid dirty books?!" the blonde snarled.

Hinata, who had previously been invisible to this conversation, suddenly stepped in between both of them, poking Naruto in the chest. "Don't call Jiraiya-sama's work stupid, Naruto-kun!"

Said shinobi's temper suddenly died as he was chastised by his girlfriend, a hurt look replacing his usual demeanor. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side, Hinata-chan?"

"Not if you're going to insult Icha Icha!" she stated firmly. "Just because his books are _dirty_ doesn't mean they aren't good!"

Jiraiya popped out of whatever minor trance he had been in upon hearing those words, peering at the dark-haired teenager inquisitively. "Wait a moment," he said curiously, "what do you mean by that? Do you…_read_ my work?"

Hinata's cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson as she was found out, her fingers resuming their old nervous twitch. "Uh…w-well…o-once in a while…" she gulped. "Wh-whenever the…new edition comes out."

Both males suddenly suffered from slack jaws and wide eyes as the young woman finished her sentence, Naruto's hand rising shakily to point at her.

"Y-you…you read Ero-sennin's books?!" he cried out before turning on his teacher. "YOU TURNED MY GIRLFRIEND INTO A PERVERT, YOU OLD BASTARD!"

Naruto threw a punch that would have made Tsunade jealous at the white-haired hermit, sending his body flying out into the street and skidding across the dirt ground. Never one to be shown up, Jiraiya's body promptly exploded into chakra smoke and was replaced by a broken log a second later as the real Jiraiya landed on the ground next to the amazed young man.

"Well," the old man sighed, "I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll see you two lovebirds later!"

With that, the old Sannin was gone, leaving them in a gush of wind. Naruto continued to shake and tremble with visible rage and confusion, while Hinata simply blushed and scratched the side of her cheek, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder in a vain attempt to calm his nerves.

"Y-you don't really think that about me, do you Naruto-kun?" she asked him softly after a few minutes had passed.

Naruto's gaze fixated itself on the Hyuuga girl, one eyebrow raised in confusion. "Eh? Well…yeah, kinda," he admitted solemnly. However, a wide grin quickly smothered his frown, followed by an amused chuckle. "But I spent just a little over two years with Ero-sennin, so I'm a pervert now too. It all evens out in the end."

That well-timed save earned the Jinchuuriki a soft peck on his cheek from his girlfriend.

"I think someone deserves a little ramen," she winked coyly, "and it's on me."

Just as in the past, the words "ramen" and "on me" in the same sentence had Naruto running faster than the speed of light. The only difference was that this time, he was dragging a certain dark-haired girl in his wake.

Like many times in their relationship to date, Naruto and Hinata dined on the exquisite (according to Naruto) flavorings of Ichiraku's Ramen. As with every meal they had together, the conversation soon became a mix of jokes and adventurous tales, all to be shared with Old Man Teuchi and his lovely daughter, Ayame. Naruto was very glad that the girl who was basically second in command to his favorite restaurant had decided against leaving the village. He honestly didn't know what he would do without Ayame adding her own special touch to his and Hinata's meals whenever they visited. He probably could have done without her merciless teasing on their behalf, though.

Conversation was idle at best, ranging from Ayame's simple musings about their relationship to Naruto's wild escapades in both the past and the present. The only thing that remained out of the ordinary was a strange looking male shinobi neither one of them had ever actually seen in the village before. Hinata considered him very creepy, especially how he refused to make any noise (including the slurping of his ramen) while he sat there. The only words he muttered were a goodbye to Ayame and Old Man Teuchi as he exited the restaurant. When questioned about his identity, the older woman simply replied he was an old friend, and left it at that.

A total of seven bowls of ramen later (only two of which were provided by the Hyuuga heiress), Hinata and Naruto's joint dinner (which Ayame incessantly referred to as "another date") ended. Feeling almost depressed by how much her love could drain her own wallet; she nevertheless put on a happy smile as she paid for the food, true to her earlier word. Her actions were rewarded with an air depleting hug from the young man to her right, which in turned caused her cheeks to redden amicably. No matter how much money she lost because of him, she could never find herself mad at his whiskered face or hyperactive nature.

As she stood to leave, she noticed Ayame grabbing Naruto by the ear, and whispering something to him. The more the female chef whispered, the more Naruto's face lit up, until there was an almost devious grin plastered across it. A moment later Hinata could feel air rushing past her as Naruto grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her at top speed out of Ichiraku's, yelling a loud "thank you" to Old Man Teuchi's daughter. The dark-haired girl could only flail in the wind as she pondered where exactly the boy she cherished was dragging her.

Three minutes later, the answer became crystal clear to her as they approached the summit of the mountain, whose face had etched in it the likeness of the Hokages. She knew the spot quite well, despite having been ignorant moments before. The way the Yondaime Hokage's statue was made left many spots on the spot considered to be his hair for people to sit and relax as they looked out over the village. It wasn't common, but she had more than once noticed many of her friends or minor acquaintances sitting between the spikes of the Yondaime's hair, just contemplating the day. The spot that Naruto chose, however, made her heart skip several beats.

The spot was nestled just to the left of the middle of the Yondaime's head, a small little grove between two particularly spaced out spikes in the carving's head. Hinata caught her breath as she stared out over the perfect panoramic view of the entirety of Konohagakure; the bright oranges, reds and pinks of the sunset bathing the entire village and the forest beyond in it a serene, powerful glow, making it look as though an early autumn had fallen upon them.

"Oh Naruto-kun…" she sighed, "it's beautiful!"

"Isn't it though?" he grinned. "Ayame-nee-chan told me all about it. She said it's the most gorgeous place in the entire village, especially during this time of day."

"I agree with her completely!" the heiress gasped. "Oh it's so pretty!"

"Does that mean you like it?" he asked.

"Of course it does, you silly!" she squealed, hugging him tightly. "I love it!"

Naruto smiled widely, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he took a seat with her. "That's great, Hinata! I'm glad you like it!"

The two shared a soft kiss before relaxing back into the carved groove of the hair of the Yondaime's carving. From that point, silence fell over the couple as they continued to gaze out at the setting sun, watching as it painted their village in waves of bright color. The only sound that greeted their ears was that which was produced from their mutual breathing, their bodies rising and sagging slightly as they sat in bewilderment of nature. Hinata could just barely feel the warmth of Naruto's body against her own through her jacket as she huddled close to him.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto's uttered, breaking the stillness they had created. "When did you start reading Ero-sennin's books?"

A sudden redness filled the female's cheeks as she twisted her head to meet his eyes. "U-Um…about six months after you left with Jiraiya-sama…"

"Wow, that long?" he asked, leaning back. "Why would you read those things? They're just smut."

"Th-they're not just smut!" Hinata replied harshly. "J-Jiraiya-sama's work is filled with much more than just _that_ stuff, Naruto-kun! B-besides…"

Naruto tilted his head as she trailed off. "Besides what?" he queried.

She squirmed against him roughly, incredibly embarrassed and uncomfortable. "B-besides…" she started once again, "d-don't you ever…don't you ever wonder what it would be like?"

It took approximately eight seconds for Naruto to catch on to what she meant, and when he did, his face turned four shades darker than her own had ever been.

"H-Hinata!" he squeaked, eyes buggy. "Y-You d-don't mean…"

"F-forget I said anything," she blushed harshly, waving it off. "I…I don't want to ruin this moment. It's too perfect."

As if nothing had passed between them, the Hyuuga heiress relaxed herself and let her head rest on her love's shoulder, making a gentle cooing sound as they resumed their previous activity of staring off into the distance. The sun blinked erratically in their eyes just as it sunk beneath the horizon, the only proof of its passage was the beams of light that crept over the surface of the earth.

Daylight had just left Konoha as the medic-nin walked in for his shift. With a curt wave he dismissed his colleague, taking his post in monitoring the high priority case that Tsunade had given them not even four hours ago. He had received word about it not even half an hour ago, and he was already interested in what all the hubbub could be about. Looking through the windows into the room where they were keeping the mystery guest, however, the white garbed ninja found himself disappointed. The young man they had pretty much incarcerated within the hospital didn't look all that unusual to him, except for perhaps the odd looking sword that they'd propped up against one of the walls. Something in the report stated that he had been clutching it when they'd hauled him in, and that it was probably best if they didn't just take it away from him. The medical ninja could have cared less about those details, and so chose not to read them.

So far, there had been no signs of activity other than sleep from their new friend, which only made the situation even more boring. According to the file, he had been out cold for almost three days now, which vexed the rest of the staff greatly. Still, there was little to nothing that could be done about it, and they continued their duty of observing the brown haired shinobi.

That was, until several minutes later, when he woke up. In a flash, he jumped out of his bed, grabbed his sword, and after having assessed his surroundings, left the doctors and medical staff astounded as he slammed his sword into the linoleum floor, sending a stream of fire into the nearby wall causing it to explode. When the dust cleared, the man was gone, leaving behind a sizeable hole in the wall of the building that connected to the streets of Konoha. The man whose shift had just begun stood dumbfounded at the suddenness of the action for several moments before he ran out of the room, searching for the nearest alarm button.

The last rays of sunlight had just disappeared from the sky as the explosion sounded throughout Konoha, shaking the village's newest couple from their daydreaming together. In seconds both shinobi were on their feet, scanning their home for signs of anything out of the ordinary. The pillar of smoke rising from the side of the hospital was a hard thing to miss, and without any communication beyond a nod to one another they were off, bounding down the mountain face to investigate.

Despite what negative traits they possessed, both Naruto and Hinata were all business when it came to protecting their home. Quickly and silently they moved, their leaps in tandem as they approached the damaged building, gathering what information they could from the scene before the perpetrator's footprints lead them on further. The target was not hard to locate at all, having strayed only a few minutes from the hospital prior to their arrival. They were on him then, landing in front of him and blocking his advance.

The brown-haired teen blinked as he was cut off, rubbing the side of his head with his left hand, flexing his sword in the other. "Jeez, just who're you two supposed to be?" he asked. "Welcoming committee, perhaps?"

"Shut up," Naruto barked, his arms folded across his chest angrily. "We'll ask the questions around here."

"Cheh…as if I'd answer any questions you'd ask," the man replied.

Recognition ran across Hinata's face suddenly. She grabbed Naruto's jacket, tugging it lightly and pointing at the sword-wielding boy before them. "Naruto…that's the guy we helped Shikamaru bring back!"

"It is?" Naruto questioned. "Now that you mention it, he kinda does look familiar…guess I didn't get a good look at him…him being on Akamaru's back the whole time and all."

The unnamed shinobi sighed as they talked, rolling his eyes. "Look, that's great and all that you seem to have seen me before," he grumbled, "but I could honestly care less. Now, could you possibly tell me where the –"

Naruto cut him off in mid-sentence with his typical angry voice. "You wreck our village and expect us to do anything for you? How stupid do you think we are?"

There was no response from the other male, who simply shrugged his shoulders and turned away from the two Leaf shinobi. This made Naruto even angrier, and in a fit of blind rage he charged, reaching into his side-bag and throwing three shuriken towards the retreating young man. The loud clang of metal meeting metal rang through the air as the two of them with darker hair deflected the projectiles with the blade of his sword, his left eye twitching in aggravation.

"You're really starting to piss me off, _kid_," he snapped, saying the last word with increased loathing. "Go run home before I'm forced to do something you might regret."

Despite such threatening words, the young man's next action was to leap into the nearby trees, distancing himself from his pursuers. Hinata and Naruto were on him instantaneously; the Hyuuga girl kept back a bit, afraid to start a fight this close to the homes of neutral villagers. Her partner, moreover, seemed to lack this compunction, being driven by sheer anger for the individual they were chasing. Despite everything, Naruto was still brash and impulsive sometimes, and attacking someone without knowing anything other than he _might_ have done something to put the village in danger was just the young blonde's style. It was more reckless than noble in her opinion, and at that point it could have gotten them and anyone near them in a whole lot of trouble.

Suddenly, the three of them broke out of the trees, landing just outside the Hokage's office, in a small garden. The mystery assailant stopped running, relaxing the grip on his sword as it hung upside down, allowing the hilt to catch on a loop extending from his belt. He gave off an irritated sigh, turning to face the two who had been chasing him.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, asshole!" Naruto spat, pointing violently towards the other young man.

"Really?" came the stoic reply. "Maybe I'm just not trying hard enough."

The red-vested intruder slapped his hands together, and began to put together a series of hand seals: the ram, followed by the monkey, the boar, the horse and finally the tiger. Naruto's eyes burst wide as he took in the series of seals, his enemy slowly drawing in a deep breath.

_It can't be,_ Naruto thought to himself. _Those are…_

"Hinata!" he cried out. "Get out of the way!"

The dark-haired kunoichi didn't even have time to question his words, her legs working on their own to propel her out of the way as the stranger's voice rang out into the night.

"_Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_"

The sound of blazing flames engulfed the small patch of plants and earth as a huge ball of fire erupted from the blade-wielding man's mouth, tearing through the flowers and fruits that had been grown in office's back yard, incinerating them in the attack's path towards the blonde shinobi. Hinata could only stare in horror as Naruto, stuck in complete awe, didn't even budge as the flames consumed his body, searing through and past him, turning his body to ash.

The orange-clad shinobi's attacker raised an eyebrow as he ended his jutsu, taking up his sword in his right hand once again, holding it in that odd upside down manner. "What the hell?" he uttered in astonishment. "There's no way that killed him. He could have _easily _dodged it…"

"You're right!" Naruto's voice rang out. "And I did!"

A loud snap sounded throughout the garden as Naruto's fist connected with the older boy's face, sending him rolling across the dirt. Konoha's newest guest quickly used his sword to stop his travels by plunging it into the ground and using it to pull himself to his feet. As he stood, he gathered something in his mouth and spat it out, frowning as the dirt before him darkened as his blood splattered against it.  
"So what, you think you're smart now?" the violent man asked. "Don't push your luck."

"There are certain things in this world I can't stand," Naruto hissed. "One of them is smart-asses like you who think they're better than me!"

"You're all talk, brat," his opponent snapped back.

"Is that what you think?" the blonde returned. "I'll show you who's _all talk_!"

The soft thump on the ground was the only signal that Hinata had removed herself from her hiding spot. Her head turned towards the fray, attempting to find a way to end this battle before it got out of hand. Instead, she was greeted by the sight of the battle already getting beyond control as Naruto formed the Rasengan in his right palm, the swirling ball of chakra making its telltale sound as it continued to spin. Before she could even process another thought the blonde was on the move, charging forward with his strongest attack, intent on striking down his enemy. The intruder raised his sword, eyes wide with shock as he prepared to defend himself. The battle could and would end any second, and one of the two combatants would most likely be dead when that happened.

The battle did end a second later, but not the way that Hinata, Naruto, nor the mystery guest would have expected. Tsunade burst from the shadows and delivered a sweeping kick to Naruto's legs, sending the young shinobi hurtling towards the ground, his Rasengan colliding with the dirt and drilling a small crater into the already ruined garden's soil. Seeing that this could easily get out of control, the intruder attempted to flee, only to be rooted in place as Kakashi appeared behind him, a kunai pressed against the brown-haired shinobi's throat.

"I don't think you'll be moving," the masked Jounin muttered.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief. It was over.

Even at night, the Hokage's office was still as active as ever, various shinobi and messengers passing through the building, relaying documents and such to the leader of the village's military force. The soft yellow glow from the various lighting structures crawled from the various windows that littered the building's body, giving it an almost haunting appearance in the shady moonlight. The inside was much better, the gloominess vanishing into the brightness of every powerfully lit corridor, a lively air hanging just above the hardwood floors.

The door to the main office was open just slightly, allowing the commotion that had started inside to leak out into the ears of anyone who just happened to be passing by. Voices clamored together in a mélange of shouting, screaming, and bickering, not one person's opinion or statement being heard over the other. Of the voices at the forefront, Naruto's and Tsunade's were the most prominent; the village's newest guest was heralding second, while Kakashi's was in a distant third. Hinata's voice was non-existent as she stood in the corner with Shizune, watching the spectacle from a safe distance. She was not a coward, but she knew when to draw the line: getting involved in an argument between the Hokage and Naruto was never a good idea. Those arguments quickly turned into fights, all of which to date Naruto had lost.

Tsunade slammed her hand against her desk, causing the fashioned wood furniture to crack and splinter, silencing every other voice in the room. Hinata's cheeks reddened as she giggled quietly to herself. The female Sannin seemed to have a way with men that no other woman possessed.

"That's enough!" the Godaime boomed. "Now, I want to hear the whole story, one at a time."

The entire recap of what had happened, from all three points of view, took a little over ten minutes. As Naruto spoke, Hinata found herself reliving the events in her head, as if to prepare herself in case she too were asked to deliver a statement on the matter. As Kakashi finished his short explanation – which started with him answering the hospital's alarm and apprehending the suspect in question outside the Hokage's office – Tsunade leaned back in her chair, fixing her gaze on the dark-haired man that Shikamaru and Hinata's group had brought in earlier that afternoon, and shot him a deadly glare.

"I think now would probably be a good time to introduce yourself," she said bitterly.

Everyone's attention turned to the man with the scruffy brown hair as he tapped the blade of his curved sword against the wood floor, shrugging his shoulders. "Me? My name is Ryumoto Yakusho."

The name rung throughout the office for a moment before embedding itself in each shinobi's head. Tsunade raised an eyebrow inquisitively while Kakashi's only visible eye widened in disbelief, turning to gaze toward the blade-wielding man.

"Ryumoto?" the Hokage muttered. "As in the Ryumoto Clan?"  
"What? What's the Ryumoto Clan?" Naruto questioned loudly enough to make the young man that he had been fighting less than ten minutes ago shudder.

"I guess it was before your time," Kakashi said, his voice moderate in both volume and tone. "They were among the most powerful clans in the entire Fire Country, possibly even the world. They were said to draw their power from the ancient beasts known as dragons."

"Really?" Naruto said incredulously. "That sounds pretty incredible."

"Yes," Kakashi sighed, amazed at Naruto's quick change in temper. "But almost two decades ago, they were all wiped out, and nobody knows why."

"_Almost_ all of them," Yakusho replied. "As you can see, I'm still quite alive."

Tsunade's eye twitched at that statement. "So you're saying you're the last member of the Ryumoto Clan? What proof do you have of that?"

There was a loud _clang_ as Yakusho dropped his sword on Tsunade's desk. "Take a look if you don't believe me. That's the Dragon Fang."

Hinata and Naruto tilted their heads in confusion, but Tsunade and Kakashi seemed to realize the significance of the blade. Tsunade beckoned her attendant over, whispering something in her ear. Shizune nodded to the Hokage and walked over to one of the bookshelves in the room, searching through old tomes until she came upon the book she had been instructed to find, placing it on the desk and opening it before returning to the corner with Hinata. The female Sannin whipped through pages until she came upon a picture of a sword that looked exactly like the sword Yakusho had placed on her desk; then looked up at the blade's owner as he reclaimed it.

"Good enough proof?" he asked. "If you read that passage, you'll know that nobody outside of the Ryumoto Clan can actually hold the sword, let alone wield it."

Tsunade sighed, leaning back into her chair. She vaguely remembered the reports from the medic-nin at the hospital stating that they had been forced to use tongs to move the boy's sword while he was in the infirmary. The first person who had attempted to remove it from the unconscious shinobi's grasp had suffered severe burns.

"Your story checks out for now," she submitted. "But you still have yet to explain what you're doing in the Fire Country."

Yakusho's face turned into a grin as he chuckled. "Funny story that…" he quipped. "I…can't actually remember."

Hinata and Shizune suddenly slapped their hands over their ears to protect the valued instruments of their body from damage due to the shouting that followed from the issue of the previous statement.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T REMEMBER?!" Naruto shouted as loud as he could. Tsunade stood up from her chair to smack him once.

"Some form of amnesia?" Kakashi muttered, looking the Ryumoto lad over.

"Is that even possible?" the blonde shinobi questioned, eyes closed as his face assumed that grumpy look he seemed to be the sole proprietor of.

Tsunade slipped her fingers between each other, leaning on her elbows on the desk as she pondered the situation. "I have heard that in some cases, when a person has received sufficient mental trauma, their mind can cut out any parts of their memory that involve it to protect that person from reliving the trauma," Tsunade explained as best she could. "Considering the state Shikamaru found you in, Yakusho, I would say that temporary amnesia is indeed a possibility."

"Does that mean it will clear up?" said young man asked. "I'd like to know why I decided to come here in the first place."

"As would I," Tsunade replied, glaring at him. "Another question remains: where will you be staying? Would I be correct in assuming you don't have any permanent lodgings anywhere nearby?"

"That'd be right," Yakusho stated, running his fingers through the front part of his hair in a rather uncouth gesture. "Got a solution?"

Kakashi met eyes with the Godaime, both of them giving a curt nod before leaving their little conspirational exchange.

"I think it would be alright, given the…special circumstances…surrounding your arrival here," Tsunade explained, "that you be allowed to live here until your memory returns. Of course, we expect you to put your skills to good use…you can't stay here without giving a little in return, you realize."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Yakusho chuckled. "I can agree to that."

"Wait just a damn minute here!" Naruto suddenly piped up. "This guy attacked us! Just what in the hell gives him the right to live here with us? And furthermore, where's he gonna stay?!"

"About that," the Godaime said, turning her attention to the noisy ninja. The look on her face dripped with pure venom, enough to make Shizune and Hinata shiver in their corner. "I noticed that you were fighting in my garden outside, and that thanks to both of you, the flowers I was growing are now piles of ash."

"Yeah, so?" the hyperactive boy retorted. "Not my problem…and it wasn't even me who burned them."

"Be that as it may," the woman continued, "it was your decision to chase Yakusho instead of following proper procedure. It's as much your fault as it is his."

"Oh so what?" Naruto grumbled. "They were just stupid flowers anyway."

Fire erupted around the female Sannin as she stared daggers and electricity down at Naruto. "Those flowers that I was growing happened to be part of a bet I made," she snarled. "Thanks to your escapades, I'm out three thousand ryou!"

"Th-th-three thousand r-ryou?" Naruto's face paled.

"Yes, three thousand ryou!" Tsunade reiterated. "Since I know you're not just going to have that kind of money lying around, I think the only suitable punishment would be to _make Yakusho live with you!_"

The scream that emanated from the Hokage's office shook the entire town, and knocked a vase off a shelf in the Yamanaka household.

The door to Naruto's apartment made a loud, strained creaking noise as it was unlocked and pushed open. A dying light bulb slowly flickered as the switch was turned, its light slowly creeping through the surprisingly well kept two room living quarters Naruto had been given by the village. In earlier times, the apartment was constantly a mess with instant ramen cups and various other food products littering the floor and table. However, when he had left for his training with Jiraiya, he had left a special request with Iruka that his small living space should be looked after by someone while he was gone. That way, he wouldn't have to return to a rat's nest. At first, Iruka had been the one to constantly stop by and make sure the two room apartment got air and cleaning, but after a few months, he found that he had less and less time to help out Naruto with his request, and had shifted the responsibility over to Naruto's teammate, Haruno Sakura. When he had heard the news about that, Naruto half-expected to return to a home of pretty pink curtains, flowers, and re-arranged furniture. The other things that could have possibly happened simply rebounded off his brain, the organ wishing to not even dwell on them. However, he had been pleasantly surprised that not only had Sakura not altered his living quarters in any fashion, but that she had also made it cleaner and tidier than he had ever been able to. It had taken a bit of courage to ask her if she could continue the job, but for some reason she was rather happy to keep it up.

Today didn't seem to be much different. The smell of cleaning fluid hung in the air ever slightly, wafted through the room by the gentle night breeze that flowed through his open window. Naruto walked over and closed it, turning around and grimacing as Yakusho stepped in rather brusquely, trailing dirt and crushed flowers from their earlier fight into the blonde's recently tidied home.

"Hey, watch it!" Naruto snapped. "This place was just cleaned."

"Whatever," came the apathetic reply. "Where's your couch?"

The apartment's owner pointed slowly towards the orange colored piece of furniture that resided less than five feet from his only table. His house guest yawned loudly, fanning his mouth as he kicked off his sandals and walked over, flopping down on the couch and dropping his sword just beside him on the floor. In moments, the faint buzzing sound of the oddly dressed man's snoring littered the kitchen area, leaving Naruto's face twitching, a large sweatdrop hanging from his head.

Someday, Tsunade would pay for this. He swore it.

**Finally, the edited chapter in all it's goodness. I'd like to take right now to thank my shadow editor, who will be piecing together and fixing some of the chapter after I write this little blurb here to make it as good as it can be. He doesn't want his name thrown up, but I insist that he get credit for his work. A large part of this is due to his help, so remember to thank him!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I have to say, I'm shocked at the response I've gotten from the first two parts of the fic. Apparently I've attracted a lot of attention from some notable sources, and that makes me happy. But what makes me happier is that you people enjoy it so much. That's why I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you've enjoyed the last two…there's a lot of action in this one, so hold on to the edge of your seat.

* * *

**Dragonheart**

**Chapter Two**

Konohagakure was silent in the early morning mists, no sound other than the occasional cricket filling the still air. So early was it that not even the sun, in all its majestic glory, had even considered casting off the blanket of nighttime to shine its rays upon the earth. Barely anyone could stand to be awake at this time, and those who were lit their way through their early morning business via such simplistic implements as oil lamps, to prevent their need for illumination from interfering with the sleep of their friends, neighbors, and loved ones. The quiet that enclosed the community was almost dreadful as the people kept their lips and footsteps silenced, respecting the dome of noiselessness they had chosen to create. It was the world pre-daybreak: dark and still.

It was in this pre-day haze that a certain Uzumaki Naruto was sleeping peacefully, drool hanging from his mouth as he dreamed his dreams about being Hokage and certain other habits he had picked up from his white-haired sensei. He snored wistfully, giggling in his slumber as images danced across his subconscious, bringing him glee even though he wasn't awake to fully appreciate it. It was in this pre-day haze that Uzumaki Naruto, Konohagakure's number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja, was awoken quite suddenly as a fist connected with his lower jaw, sending him sprawling into a corner where he landed in an ungraceful pile of limbs.

"RISE AND SHINE, DUMBASS!" Yakusho's voice rang out into the small bedroom.

Naruto jumped to his feet, his eyes blank with rage as he clutched the spot of his face where Yakusho's fist had hit him. "You son of a bitch! What in the hell was that for?!"

"Sleeping in," the blonde's new roommate replied flatly.

The blonde took a fearful look at his frog-styled alarm clock sitting on the side table next to his bed. In the frog's mouth, the bright red numbers "5:00" shone back at him, while in the small corner the red letters "AM" blinked.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUCK!?" Naruto cursed violently. "J-Just what the hell is the meaning of waking me up this early!?"

"Food, mostly," Yakusho said, cleaning his left ear with the twisting of his pinky finger.

"F-Food?!" the Jinchuuriki stammered. "Y-You want food at five in the goddamn morning?!"

"Is there a problem with that?" the brown-haired shinobi replied. He idly flexed his right hand, in which his sword was once again grasped.

"Yes there's a problem with that!" the other whined. "There's no way in hell I'm getting you food before the sun's even come up!"

Yakusho shrugged and walked towards Naruto's window, pushing it open and hopping onto the windowsill. "Well then, you're completely useless," he muttered. "I'm going to go find something to eat. You can…do whatever."

With that, the blonde shinobi's unwelcome house guest leapt out of his apartment, landing on a tree limb and bounding off into the rest of the village.

Naruto stood there, his face flat as a grimace slowly spread across it. For the second time in twenty-four hours, he swore Tsunade would pay for this.

* * *

One shower later, the whiskered shinobi was on his feet, dressed in his orange and black getup as he slowly trudged through the barely awake streets of Konoha. The emptiness of the avenues and closed shops reminded Naruto coldly that it wasn't even five thirty yet, causing him to shiver with gloom. He pulled up in front of his favorite restaurant, a cloud growing over his head as he discovered that contrary to his wishes, Old Man Ichiraku did _not_ open his store before dawn.  
"Stupid…Yakusho…" Naruto grumbled as his fist and stomach trembled. "Going…to kick…his sorry ass…"

With his stomach – and as such, his brain – empty, Naruto wandered around Konoha as though he were a lost puppy. He did not pay attention to his surroundings nor plot a course; he simply walked, and would continue to walk until either he found food or he collapsed from exhaustion. As he rounded the corner, another horrid rumble echoed from his tummy, signaling that exhaustion (or hunger) would end up being the victor if he didn't do something soon.

Just before he succumbed to his ravenous appetite, Naruto's ears perked up as they caught the inklings of noise. He suddenly was acutely aware that he was in the old training grounds with the wooden posts that were used for Taijutsu practice. He wondered what part of his subconscious had driven him here, but it was simply an afterthought as the noise once again prickled the drums of his ears. Searching the mildly forested area, he huddled behind a training post as his eyes finally discovered the source of the noise, widening as he took in the sight before him.

In the middle of the training ground that almost every shinobi in Konoha had at one time or another used for training, stood the unmistakable figures of Rock Lee and Haruno Sakura. The two were engaged in what Naruto could only describe as mutual training, the kunoichi and Taijutsu specialist's movement in perfect unison, each punch and every lift of the legs in perfect harmony. From the sweat that covered the pink-haired girl's brow the blonde shinobi could only guess that they had already been at this for a while, her ragged breathing compared to his own another solid piece of evidence towards that fact.

Naruto's eyes weren't actually focused on the art of the training. Rather, they were focused on Sakura's body. Though he felt dirty for letting his eyes wander anywhere but Hinata's form, he could not deny that Sakura had definitely grown up and developed over the time he had been gone from the village. The outfit she wore wasn't doing anything to prevent this sad state of affairs either. Unlike Lee's traditional green jumpsuit that would serve as a constant reminder that he was totally obsessed with his sensei, Sakura was wearing a set of clothes that Naruto could fiercely say was just not her. Everything she wore was black in color, even the traditional shinobi sandals that pretty much everyone wore. The rest of her now marvelously curved form was graced by two simple pieces of black Lycra, clinging to her hips and well endowed chest in a manner that left practically nothing to his rather perverted imagination. The gap between top and bottoms which exposed the creamy skin of her taught stomach and navel was like icing on a very tantalizing cake. Naruto could feel the drool hanging off his lips and quickly rubbed it out, shaking his head and clearing his mind. He couldn't be having those kinds of thoughts about Sakura-chan anymore…could he? He resolved to stop his gawking and announce his presence if for no other reason than to clear his conscience.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan! Fuzzy Brows!" he called out, stepping from what could be considered his hiding spot.

Upon hearing his voice, Sakura froze up and fell from her current position with her body in one of Lee's stances, landing on her butt. Her eyes widened with both shock, recognition and a bit of fear as she saw the orange and black garbed shinobi walk towards them, a whimper issuing from her throat. Lee on the other hand widened his face into a giant smile and placed himself firmly on his feet, waving to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! It is good to see you this fine morning!" the green-dressed Taijutsu expert proclaimed. "I see the flames of your youth burn as brightly as ever, even at this early hour! Are you here to join Sakura-san and myself in training?"

The answer didn't come as Naruto had wanted, as his pink-headed teammate fumbled out her speech first, her body trembling a bit. "N-Naruto! What're you doing here?!"

"My asshole _roommate_ woke me up at five saying I was 'sleeping in'," the blonde grumbled, absently rubbing the spot of his jaw that still hurt. "It took me discovering Ichiraku's isn't open to realize just how freaking early it is."

There was a momentary silence before he looked down at Sakura's prone form, and flashed a smile that nearly attained the same pervertedness as Jiraiya's. "By the way Sakura-chan, you look _really_ good in that outfit."

Lee, clueless as ever, looked down at Sakura and beamed. "Naruto-kun! Sakura-san is simply showing off her valiant youth, much like Gai-sensei and myself!"

"I think you mean 'her body', Fuzzy Brows," the jinchuuriki mumbled so that Gai's star pupil could barely understand him, but his teammate could clearly hear his words. At this development in the conversation, Sakura's head fell, gloominess encompassing her form.

"Why on earth is this happening to me?" she whined. "You're making fun of me."

Naruto's face took on a flat, confused expression. "What're you talking about?" he asked. "We're not making fun of you."

"Indeed!" Lee jumped in. "Your beauty and youth are so radiant, the sun itself hangs its head in shame. Why would Naruto-kun and I lie to you, Sakura-san?"

The medic-nin shot her teammate a look that – if looks could indeed kill – would have turned Naruto into nothing more than a few million bloodstains. "I don't know," she seethed, vein popping on her forehead. "Why would you lie to me?"

The Demon Fox's container realized quite quickly that he was stepping on thin ice with this subject, and frantically tried to extricate himself from it. "W-we're not lying Sakura-chan! Honestly, we're not! It's…it's just early for me, and I was angry at Yakusho and…there's no way on earth I'd ogle _you_!"

The popping vein on his female friend's head increased in size as flame began to lick across her skin in anger. "So what? Now you're saying I'm not good looking, Naruto?!"

The blonde came to the conclusion that the path he was on would soon lead to him adding to Sakura's total hang time record with fellow male shinobi. With panic in his voice and sweat beading down his body, he blurted out "N-no Sakura! You're good looking! V-Very good looking!"

Naruto covered his face, preparing for the worst. However, when the inevitable punch to his face did not occur, he lowered his shield, looking down at his ex-crush. She stood up slowly, smiling.

"Good," she stated, rolling her eyes in Lee's direction. "At least _someone_ noticed." Said shinobi's reaction was to blink in confusion, whilst Naruto's was to let out a sigh of relief. The blonde felt as though he'd just dodged a million or so shuriken.

"Shall we return to our training, Sakura-san?" Lee spoke up.

"Oh yes, let's do that," Sakura stated, turning sharply to flash an adorable smile at the clueless Gai-clone. As she did this, her heavy chest swayed back and forth a bit, signifying in a simple display of physics how much she had grown in the past two and a half years, and how much more like Tsunade she was becoming day by day.

_When did Sakura get so…stacked?!_ Was the only thing Naruto's mind could muster at the time.

"I figured I'd find you here, for some reason," Kakashi's voice sudden exploded onto the scene as his form appeared between the three conversing shinobi. His appearance was sudden and unprovoked, causing all three of them to jump in surprise and land on their rears, Sakura doing her best job to cover her body as though she was suddenly feeling incredibly indecent.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!?!" Naruto shouted, his eyes going blank as he shouted. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing sneaking up on us like that?!"

"I wasn't sneaking anywhere," the Jounin responded, turning a page in what was the latest release in the Icha Icha series. "It's hardly my fault you three didn't notice me."

"Enough with your half-assed excuses, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura bellowed, still covering herself despite being clothed. "What do you want?"

The masked man tilted his head in Sakura's direction, his sole visible eyebrow raising as he took in her attire. Afterwards he shrugged, returning to the pages of his book. "The Hokage has asked me to rally you and Naruto at her tower. Apparently something urgent came up, and she needs you for a mission."

"A mission?!" Naruto squealed, his face lighting up. "It's about damned time! I was starting to feel unemployed!"

"I'll bet," Kakashi sighed. "She's waiting for the both of you, so hurry up."

There was a joyous cheer as Naruto bounded off into the trees. Sakura stood up and bowed, offering Lee a soft farewell and a coy wink as she leapt after her teammate, leaving both her current trainer and her sensei standing in the middle of the training grounds, eyeing her peculiarly.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Lee asked Kakashi.

The white-haired Jounin's eye twitched as he took this moment to escape without having to answer any of the stupid questions posed by Gai's prodigy.

* * *

Sakura whimpered as she bounded through the trees, quite aware that her Lycra ensemble was not containing her assets in a way that would be considered decent. Then again, that had been the entire point of why she had been wearing it. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but as she headed towards the Hokage's office all she could think about was why she had been doing what she had been doing. It wasn't the training that had her mind flustered, it was the way she had been trying to seduce Lee with her features instead of her words, an action that she would have considered beneath her merely a month ago. However now it seemed she was desperate. Images and thoughts coursed through her mind and teenage body, giving her an overwhelming sense of need and dread every single day until she felt like she was going to explode.

"GOD DAMNIT!" she suddenly screamed, as if trying to shake the images and voices from her mind. "I NEED TO GET FUCKING LAID!"

There was a loud crashing sound as Sakura realized that she had just said that out loud, and that Naruto had heard it clear as day. She stopped on the next tree branch, looking back with horror on her face, preparing to face the embarrassment that would come with such commentary. Instead, her lips curved into a silly grin as she bit back her laughter at her blonde teammate's predicament. Upon hearing her words, the Demon Fox's container had fallen from the trees and crashed into the soft soil below, his left leg still twitching in shock and pain.

The pink-haired medic-nin sheepishly leapt from the foliage and landed next to her friend, helping him up with a hot blush on her cheeks. The two exchanged an awkward glance before swiveling their vision away from each other, Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-You um…probably want to know why I screamed that out, don't you?" Sakura whimpered in humiliation.

"As much as I'm sure it's none of my business," Naruto admitted, "I'd very much like to know, yes."

From that point on, Naruto did his best to pay attention as his teammate spilled her guts. A lot of the details had nothing to do with what she had screamed out. She explained that she had taken up training with Lee only shortly after Naruto and Jiraiya had set out on his training mission. She explained how she had been sent on a mission and had lost one of the members, both due to a screw up of her medical ninjutsu and her inability to fight back properly. It had been after that incident that she had sought out someone to train her in the art of fighting, as Tsunade refused to do so herself, opting to teach Sakura only how to evade injury and capture. Tsunade's training was superb, but it did nothing to quell Sakura's feelings of uselessness when watching her allies do all the fighting. Eventually her search brought her to Lee, who for the past two years or so had been training her in the art of Goken, teaching her how to fight and move like him. She also explained how as time went by, her "blossoming womanhood" as she called it had begun to influence her thoughts and actions, and eventually how she had gotten to the point where she was trying to seduce Lee on a daily basis.

"So, lemme get this straight," Naruto grumbled, trying to summarize all he had heard. "You felt useless, weak, and ugly…so now you're training with Lee, getting stronger…and trying to get someone to sleep with you?"

Sakura blushed and waved off her embarrassment. "B-Basically!" she retorted shakily. "I swear, I'm going out of my mind. If I don't get some soon, I'm going to jump the next male I see. Does that make me crazy, Naruto?"

"I think so," the boy replied, giving his trademark smirk. "But I guess it happens to a lot of people, doesn't it?"

Sakura smiled as her teammate attempted to comfort her. "Thanks, Naruto…" she sighed, closing her eyes to absorb some of his words. When she opened them, her face twisted into a glare as she realized his eyes were attached to her chest. She cleared her throat loudly, causing him to jump and sweat.

"S-Sorry Sakura-chan!" he blushed.

"It's alright," she said, blowing some of her hair out of her eyes. "As much as I probably _should_ hit you, I realize they're quite eye-grabbing. Good to know someone appreciates the view."

Naruto was dumbstruck. He had totally expected to be airborne at this moment. Instead of bringing it up however, he simply counted his blessings and patted his friend on her shoulder.

"Things will work out," he said. "Just relax and let them happen. And…I think it's best for _my_ health if we never talk about something like this again."

Sakura giggled and flashed a deep smile. "Arigato Naruto," she stated. "You're probably right. Besides, don't we have a mission to get to?"  
"Oh yeah!" he shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "Let's get going!"

With his latest cheer he was off into the canopy again, Sakura trailing behind him with a small smirk on her lips. He had changed in a lot of ways in the last two and a half years. He was finally starting to show some maturity. If only he hadn't taken on Jiraiya's perverted traits as well, he would've been much more attractive.

* * *

Minutes later, Naruto and Sakura found themselves standing just outside the Hokage's main office. Whatever the mission they were being assigned was, it had to be quite important. It was unusual to call shinobi so early in the day no matter what it was the Hokage needed, and the detail of ANBU members standing just outside her door made the two members of Team Seven a bit curious. Knowing all the answers to their questions lay within the room beyond the double doors, Naruto raised his fist and rapped his knuckles against the wood fixture, eyeing the masked men around them.

There was a clicking noise as the door handle turned and the door itself opened into the office. Naruto's eyes were greeted with a pair of brown ones, a sadistic smirk forming on the face of the man inside.

"Well look who finally showed up," Yakusho chuckled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto shouted, jumping back. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade's voice rang out angrily. "Shut the hell up and get inside."

The Great Uzumaki Naruto or not, no one defied Tsunade when she shouted an order in that voice. The mere implication behind its raised volume sent a shiver down his spine as he quickly quieted and entered the room. Sakura followed him, stifling laughter that was rising in her throat over his predicament. The laughter was cured by the ominous stare her sensei gave her upon seeing her attire, causing the pink-haired medic to whimper and partially hide herself behind Naruto. Yakusho snickered and stood just off from them, his eyes roaming towards the Hokage and Shizune.

Tsunade continued glaring at her apprentice for a moment before flicking some pages of the document on her desk open, perusing the information then looking back up at the three people assembled before her. "I'm sure Kakashi's already told you," she muttered, "but I brought you all here for a mission."

"Which is where my _first_ question comes in," Naruto growled, earning him the rolling eyes of everyone in the room. "Just what is Yakusho doing here? He's not a Konoha shinobi! Get him out!"

The Hokage gave the young man a killing glower which silenced him abruptly. "It is true that Yakusho is _not_ a Konoha shinobi," Tsunade replied, "but he _is_ using our village for his own accommodations. It seems only fitting that he…_pay us back_, in a way."

"Sounds lovely," the brown haired boy mumbled in return.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune spoke up. "Shouldn't we wait for the others before beginning the explanation?"

"Others?" Naruto said, his head tilting like a puppy listening to a loud noise. "You mean we're not the only people going on the mission?"

"No, you aren't," the Hokage stated. "Shut up and be patient."

An awkward silence filled the office as the five people there simply stood, waiting for the "others" that Shizune had mentioned to arrive. For that period it seemed Naruto could not help but stare angrily at Yakusho, several curse words rising to his mouth but never passing his lips as he mumbled unhappily. Yakusho for his part pretty much ignored Naruto, keeping his eyes off the blonde and focusing on other things such as the various paintings in the room or the Hokage herself. Sakura was forced to watch this display in mute fascination and sadness. All she could think was that when both Naruto and Yakusho acted like this, it was like looking into her past. At that precise moment, Yakusho was acting a lot like their former teammate – aloof and apathetic towards Naruto.

There was a sharp knock at the door that broke the pink-haired girl out of her thoughts. Tsunade called out to the guards to let them in, not wanting to have Yakusho answer the door a second time after what happened between him and Naruto. As the frame creaked open Naruto turned his head to see who was joining them, and instantly his face lit up. Stepping into the Hokage's main office were the three members of Team Ten, which happened to include Hinata. Upon seeing her it was as if none of what had transpired had actually happened to him, or rather that he didn't care. If Hinata was coming with him on this mission, that fact alone would make Yakusho tolerable.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan!" Naruto called, waving at her in the small room. The pale-eyed girl smiled and waved back to him despite how close they actually were, which earned a grunt from Kiba. He, as well as Hinata, did not look particularly awake just yet, his eyes half-lidded and dark with the bags that still hung from them. As usual Shino managed to make himself look like he wasn't a regular human being, as the way his attire hid his facial expressions it appeared as though he were wide awake. Somewhere in the back of his own subconscious, Naruto wouldn't have been surprised if Shino truly _was_ wide awake.

"Are you finished?" Tsunade asked, grumbling. For the first time everyone else in the room noticed how tired she looked as well, but thought better of commenting on it for their own sakes. "I assume everyone is here?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," came Shino's deep reply.

"Good, then I can begin," she sighed. "You're probably completely unaware, but we received a message of some importance from Sunagakure early this morning. _It_ is the reason you're all here."

"And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?" Yakusho asked petulantly.

From the way Shino's head tilted in his direction, it could have been safe to assume that the bug-user was shooting the Ryumoto lad a harsh look underneath his sunglasses. The Hokage on the other hand was busy gripping the papers in front of her tightly to suppress her rage.

"The letter is from the Kazekage himself," Tsunade stated, gritting her teeth. "It seems that there are spies amongst the shinobi of Sunagakure who are selling off both its and our military secrets."

Eyes widened in shock across the whole room from that statement, save for Yakusho and Shino, who simply raised an eyebrow and adjusted glasses respectively.

"Spies?" Sakura mumbled over the words. "Who're they selling the info to?"

"Of that we aren't sure," Tsunade said, looking over the reports and the letter itself. "We are hoping to apprehend the spies and question them if possible. This top secret mission plan was sent with the letter, and is to be read by the leader of the mission. Aburame Shino?"

Shino nodded to the Hokage and stood up, taking a tightly bound scroll from her. This exchange meant he was not only in charge of this joint mission, but he was also being left with the trust of two of the greatest shinobi in the world to date.

"I will peruse it soon," the Aburame boy stated calmly. "When do we depart?"

"You will leave in an hour's time," the blonde woman ordered. "Have your things readied for a three day trip there and back. You will meet with the team from Sunagakure at the country's border at the coordinates in the scroll. That is all."

There was a room-wide utterance of "_Hai, Hokage-sama!_" before the teams filed out of the office. Tsunade sighed, looking up at Shizune drowsily.

"Get me some coffee or something, I can't stand being up this early!" she whimpered.

* * *

Things after the meeting were a bit hectic. Sakura, Naruto and Hinata decided to run off as quickly as possible and snag a quick breakfast at Ichiraku's, an idea which was suggested by Sakura herself. Teuchi was just setting things up for the day as they arrived, but was willing to allow his best customer and his friends in a bit early for some breakfast on a day they had a mission. As they ate the various forms of ramen they had selected, the conversation wavered between Sakura's training with Lee and the relationship between Naruto and Hinata. Very little of the conversation revolved around Konoha's newest inhabitant, since both women decided it would be best to not let Naruto fume over it. When at last breakfast was finished, Sakura willingly paid for it with her own money, an act which earned her a rather vicious hug from the blonde. The three shinobi said short farewells before racing back to their homes to prepare for the mission at hand.

Just as the clock rounded the hour the dual groups of shinobi met at the gates of Konoha. There were short hellos and greetings passed around, save for Yakusho who kept to himself and shrugged off anyone's attempts to get close to him. Shino made sure everyone triple checked their supplies before they even thought of leaving. Disaster in any shape wouldn't be accepted on this mission. When all of the standard preparation was complete the mystery-shrouded leader turned his sights on the newest member of the village, his appearance seeming to be laden with contempt but showing none.

"I want you to understand something, Ryumoto Yakusho," Shino stated grimly. "We know next to nothing about you. The only reason you are here is to repay your debt to the village for allowing you to stay. I cannot say I even begin to trust you. With that said…if even for a moment you think of running out on us, we _will_ deal with you."

Yakusho ignored Shino's threat with an advanced apathy, giving a deep yawn as he turned around to face the forest. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he grumbled.

Naruto's brow furrowed in anger at the village's guest as he turned to the mission's leader. "Who will we be meeting up with?"

"I don't know just yet," Shino stated. "We will know later when I have the chance to read the mission parameters from the scroll. Until that time, we're ready to go. Kiba, you're on point. Hinata, you take the rear. Everyone else in the middle of the formation with me. Move out!"

Everyone but Yakusho gave the team leader a salute before bounding off into the trees. The mission had begun!

The midday sun shone through the foliage of the Fire Country brightly that day. Beams of pure light danced across the skin of each shinobi as they hustled through the dense forests to their destination. They had only been on foot for about six hours but were making good time. At the rate at which they were going, they would easily make it to the rendezvous point on time, something that Hinata assured everyone made Shino pleased, even if he didn't show it.

It was at this time that Sakura broke away from Shino and Naruto and moved towards the anti-social Ryumoto boy. Thoughts had been flowing through her head since she had met him that morning, and many of the questions she had could only be answered by him. Slowly she moved beside him, and wearing her most authentic smile she started the conversation.

"We haven't really gotten a chance to be introduced," she stated. "My name's Haruno Saku—"

"Listen," Yakusho interrupted, "I don't really give two shits who you are. I'm here to do my part and make a living. Don't think I'm going to get attached or something."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted from only a few feet away. "Watch your goddamn mouth!"

Sakura on the other hand simply waved off Yakusho's harsh words, giving a very devilish grin to their guest. "It's okay Naruto," she said. "If he wants to be pissy, let him."

"Finally," the brown-haired shinobi retorted, "someone who understands."

He and Sakura shared a devious smirk as they reveled in Yakusho's twisted sense of humor.

The rest of the day's journey played out silently, with only a few conversations between them and their destination. As the sun began to set and daylight began to wither, Shino called a halt to the trek, ordering the group to set up camp for the night and prepare for dinner. Half of them set up the tents while the other half went out to collect wood for the fire. The cooking began just as the last rays of the sun disappeared over the horizon and finished forty minutes afterwards. They ate a stew made of potatoes, carrots and pork which Naruto stated, overzealously, was quite good. Everyone but Yakusho joined in the laughter and occasional beating that was their dinner, having a wonderful time forgetting they were on a mission and what that entailed.

However, that didn't stop Hinata from thinking endlessly and restlessly, even as Shino ordered them to get some rest and she lay in her sleeping bag next to Sakura and Naruto. She continued to stare upward at the sky, pondering the state of affairs her life was in right now.

Ever since the other day when Naruto had discovered her habit of reading his sensei's perverted novels, Hinata had been contemplating her relationship with the blonde. At first she had been unquestioning and joyful, but as of late she had been forced to smile more often than once. It wasn't that she didn't love Naruto. It was that she was afraid he didn't love her back. It was hard enough keeping the news which moved like wildfire across Konoha from pervading her family's compound and ears, but now she was tasked with the thought that maybe Naruto simply went out with her to avoid hurting her feelings. She knew those thoughts were irrational, but she had started out having low self-confidence. Those old habits of hers rose to the surface the more she followed this horrid train of thought. Worse still, when she _did_ think rationally about Naruto, her mind traveled to its "less pure" sides.

Hinata rolled over and her side and whimpered, squeezing her pillow over her eyes and ears to block out the ambience of the forest. She was going to go insane if she kept this up. What she needed now was sleep.

That came in about four seconds as Naruto accidentally struck out in his dream and knocked his own girlfriend unconscious. The dark-haired shinobi passed out with a goofy grin on her face and a happy sigh.

* * *

When the dark-haired beauty awoke the next morning, it was with a groan of pain. She rubbed the back of her head, feeling the swollen bump. She turned to the only remaining member in the tent, the blonde's hand extended near her sleeping bag, and did the math. With an angry growl but a cute smirk she whapped her boyfriend across the head, causing him to shoot through the roof of the tent as he cried out in pain. She giggled at him and told him it was "revenge", to which he gave a few stupid blinks and sighed, saying he was sorry for whatever it was he had done. They kissed and that was that.

Breakfast was short and consisted of bread and water. Naruto obviously complained but Shino refused to get into an argument about it, shooting Naruto his classic "who is the leader?" glare before returning to packing up the camp. Yakusho surprisingly offered the most help, though he did so without really asking and without really saying much. In merely forty-five minutes from their six o'clock wake-up they were on the road again, speeding towards the rendezvous.

During the trip, Shino explained the plan he had read in the scroll before going to sleep, and made sure everyone knew their part in it. Their actions and reactions to everything had to be perfect if this was going to succeed. He had been about to mention to Naruto to be exceedingly observant of this fact, but the blonde beat him to the obvious jab and told everyone he'd try his best. It was the first time Naruto of all people had ever gotten Shino to raise his eyebrows in near-shock.

It took the group of six shinobi roughly five hours to reach the border of the River Country, one of the small countries that stood between the Fire Country and Wind Country. It was on the other side of this small patch of land that the Konoha shinobi would meet up with the Suna shinobi. As they crossed the border their anticipation could be felt in the air around them. They were all both eager and worried about the coming meeting, though it showed more on the faces of Hinata and Sakura than any other. Naruto of course wore the same over-eager grin he always wore in situations like these, proving either that no challenge frightened him or that he was really as stupid as everyone thought.

They finally reached the border between the River Country and the Wind Country at about four o'clock. The scenery change was drastic as all but Yakusho leapt from the forest, landing on the ground before a nearly endless desert. The village's tag-along decided to rest himself against one of the towering trees near the border, watching the rest of them in silence.

"This is the place," Shino stated, re-adjusting his sunglasses.

"Yakusho, you gonna come down from there?" Naruto called out to his current roommate. The response from the taller male was a loud grunt and a turn of the head, signifying a strong no.

"Alright, whatever," Naruto sighed, turning back to the desert before them. "Well, _we're_ on time…where are they?"

"Relax Naruto," Kiba smirked, patting Akamaru. "They'll be here. You know how those Suna shinobi are…"

As if on cue the sands of the desert kicked up suddenly and formed a tornado of sand not too far from the Konoha shinobi. As the sands and winds died down the silhouettes of the Suna shinobi and their group appeared, the giant wooden salamander puppet signaling the Jounin that had come to meet them. Along with him were several chuunin members of Suna, all of who looked eager for their mission.

"It's been a while," Kankuro's deep voice called out. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever get here."

"We apologize if we are late," Shino responded, knowing full well they were ahead of time. "How are things on your end?"

"On schedule for the most part," the puppet-master replied. His hand raised and pointed at Yakusho in the trees, a twitch of worry in his eyes. "Who's that? Friend of yours?"

"You could say that," Naruto growled exasperatedly. "Don't pay any attention to him."

Yakusho's only reply was a disinterested "cheh".

"So, what's the status of the mission?" Shino asked.

"We haven't tracked down the spies yet," Kankuro said, relaxing on his puppet. "The last reports we got stated that they pass the information through communiqués in the River Country. That's why we called the meeting here."

"Well then," the bug-user sighed. "I guess we should start looking."

"Indeed," the Sand Jounin chuckled. "I guess we should."

A loud clicking noise filled the air as Sanshouo, Kankuro's largest puppet to date, turned towards the other Suna shinobi and opened its large mouth, expelling a large cloud of poison smoke over the other members of Kankuro's team. It didn't take long for the thick purple gas to encapsulate the hapless shinobi, forcing them to leap out of it. A twisted little grin placed itself on Kankuro's face as they landed not more than ten feet from him, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Don't even try to fool us," Shino spoke coolly, "we know you're the spies."

"It was sort of obvious when you were the only five to _not_ volunteer for this mission," Kankuro snickered. "For shinobi, you're half-assed."

The five spies looked at one another and gave a unified shrug of defeat before throwing off their disguises. Gone were the facsimiles of sand-beaten faces and desert hardened skin. What stood before them were five individuals who had spent the majority of their lives in greener places, a fact which was easily determined by the light layers of clothing they wore, and the hitai-ate that had replaced the ones of Sunagakure. The most notable of them were the three that occupied the middle of the line they had formed: one was surprisingly tall, while another kept his face shrouded in a thick gas mask. The most frightening of them however was the kunoichi, who stood hunched over as she fondled her deranged and wicked looking set of kris knives.

"Well I'll be damned," the puppet-master chuckled, "Kusa shinobi. Who would have thought it?"

"Certainly not you," the tallest of the five snorted. Like his companions, he wore a long green cloak and head-guard, complimented by other assorted green clothing. However, his cloak was longer and a darker shade than the rest of his companions, leading Kankuro to believe him to be their leader. "I'm amazed the charade lasted as long as it did."

"That's the Sand for you," Kiba chuckled. "Always slow to catch on."

"Shut your yap, dog," Kankuro hissed before returning his attention to the Kusa shinobi. "Out with it. Why are you spying on us?"

"The only way you're going to get the answer to _that_ question," the spies' leader snickered, "is by taking it from our bleeding throats!"

The Kusa-nin's statement was followed by his first attack. With a wave of his arm he threw a large orb into the air which exploded at the zenith of its ascent, sending a wave of kunai in hundreds of directions at once. Years of training rose to the forefront of their minds as each Konoha shinobi and the one Suna-nin dodged and blocked the scattering assault, Yakusho doing nothing more than bringing his blade up to deflect the weapon, shrugging his shoulder as he heard the dull thud of it sticking into the tree behind him.

"Is that the best you've got?!" Kankuro snapped. "It figures, you Kusa shinobi have always been lackluster."

"You shouldn't be so presumptuous," the female Kusa-nin snickered, licking her lips. "We have many tricks up our sleeves."

A small hissing noise began to fill the air as the kris-wielding woman pressed her hands together in a generic seal, releasing her charka into the air. It took a mere moment for Naruto to locate the cause of the noise, and another moment for him to utter a single word due to it.

"SHIT!" he cursed just before the explosive tags on every last kunai blew up, thrusting the whole mission into a state of chaos. Flames and smoke cluttered the border between the River Country and the Wind Country, several of the forest's trees now splintered and fallen from the force of the blasts. As Naruto rolled to his feet he checked for Yakusho, but could not locate him before the rest of the battle began. The five Kusa shinobi pounced on the Jinchuuriki and his allies like panthers, pressing the advantage their surprise attack had given them. The push was denied as the bodies of the allied shinobi exploded in a wave of kikaichu, Shino's sunglasses flickering in the light as two of the assailants were covered in the black beetles, their charka slowly drained away to nothing before they collapsed on the floor, abandoned by their fleeing comrades.

"That's why you don't mess with Konoha!" Kiba called.

The nin-ken trainer's cry of victory was short lived as the other three Kusa shinobi burst from the ground, pinning Shino, himself and Kankuro to the ground. The three struggled at their attackers to no avail as each one of the green-clothed assailants clapped their hands together. As they withdrew their palms, bright blue chakra strings could be seen connecting their digits. With much haste they used the ropes of energy to bind the three males, tying their ankles and wrists together before snapping a set around their chests. Shino attempted valiantly to counter with his kikaichu as Akamaru leapt at them, but the spies' leader swiftly knocked the bug-user unconscious as the mask-wearing spy subdued and tied up Akamaru to prevent any interference. The task was completed so swiftly that the other Konoha shinobi had barely noticed it had happened before it was too late to stop it.

"What the hell?!" Kankuro snarled, struggling against his bonds. "What the hell are these?!"

"Those," the masked attacker breathed, "are our newest weapon. They continue to drain your chakra and feed it to us, all the while slowly constricting and tightening around your body. In a short time they will cut right through you. Devious and delightful, aren't they?"

"They what?!" Kiba yelped just before his voice was cut off by a yell of pain. He struggled against his bonds to no avail, his strength already waning.

"Kankuro! Shino! Kiba!" Naruto cried out. The Kusa shinobi were between him and his friends, all of who were suffering at the hands of their attackers. Worst of all, he could not find a single trace of Yakusho since the explosions, and assumed the worst.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked the blonde. The look on her face suggested she had no ideas to speak of.

"What else should we do?" Naruto spoke in his most commanding tone to hide his fears. "Beat the crap out of these sorry assholes."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Hinata agreed as she stepped up beside him. "There's no way I'm just letting them treat my team like that."

The dark-haired kunoichi flashed Naruto a meek smile as she finished her words. Despite how frightened she obviously was, she was not willing to simply back down and go home. The edge of Naruto's lips curved in a slight smirk as he admired her for a split second, then returned to the moment at hand.

"Split up," Naruto whispered to his teammates. "Pick a target and stick with it until it dies." Three silent nods of agreement followed his statement.

"They look so willing to die," the kris-wielding girl snickered. "Shall we usher them into early graves?"

"I do indeed like the sound of that," the shortest replied, the eyes of his gas mask seeming to light up.

"Then let's indulge them, shall we?" their leader announced, grinning ear to ear.

The turning of sand and dirt filled the air as the six shinobi raced towards each other. All six crashed together then split apart, landing face to face with their opponents: Sakura faced the crazed looking kunoichi, Naruto was pitted against the one wearing the gas mask, and Hinata found herself staring down the spies' leader. The sound of the gusting wind hollered in each of their ears, waves of sand from the desert to the west scattering into the air about them. The tension rose quickly, each shinobi waiting for the other to make the first move, each waiting for their opportunity to strike.

Naruto struck first, throwing shuriken at his opponent while Sakura and Hinata quickly followed suit, attacking their desired targets. The Hyuuga girl thrust forward with a palm strike to the Kusa leader's shoulder while Sakura lashed out with a series of attacks that put her opponent on the defensive. Hinata's opponent was more experienced than she had expected, dodging what would have been a crippling blow and pushing her back. The heiress and the Kusa leader backed off and circled each other, feinting strikes and dodging them in turn.

Meanwhile, Naruto and his opponent had kunai locked together, attempting to press their advantage before breaking away and circling one another. Naruto could tell that this shinobi with the gas mask wasn't much for taijutsu, which meant he would either launch his attack with ninjutsu or genjutsu. The jinchuuriki boy shivered inwardly: genjutsu and avoiding it were _not_ Naruto's strength. He prayed to whatever gods were watching over him that that was not the case.

* * *

Not too far away from the other two battles, Sakura and her opponent faced off. The medic girl quivered slightly as she drank in the crazed gaze of the Kusa kunoichi. The kris-wielding woman drew her weapons to her face, licking over the blade.

"So, I get a little girl, eh?" the sadistic girl muttered "You look like a screamer. I can't wait to find out just how loud you scream as I slowly peel off your skin."

Sakura had to fight back the bile rising in her throat. _Great_, she thought to herself, _I got the psycho bitch_. Deciding to use her training with Rock Lee to use, she assumed the infamous stance of Goken, using her outstretched hand to perform a 'come hither' motion. "Alright, bring it! We'll see just how much screaming I do."

The Kusa kunoichi licked her kris once again with glee. Something about the motion seemed to remind Sakura of so many crazed individuals she had met in her life. It was _that_ look: the one that denoted a total lack of sanity.

"I'm going to enjoy gutting you, little girl!" the bloodthirsty kunoichi squealed. She dashed forward and charged Sakura, slashing at the pink haired teenager's outstretched arm with one kris while stabbing at her gut with the other. Sakura spun violently, dodging the oncoming daggers before catching the crazed girl's arm with one hand and throwing her some distance away with her chakra-induced strength. The Kusa girl gave a slight grunt as she hit the ground, rolling back to her feet quickly only to see Sakura coming at her, right fist cocked for a punch as she slammed the fist down at her opponent. The green-cloaked shinobi had no choice but to block the punch, readying her kris to stab at Sakura's stomach as she came in for the assault.

Instead, the murderous kunoichi was greeted with a loud _crack_ as her arm broke under the furious power of Sakura's attack. With a scream the girl from Kusagakure was sent skidding across the ground, coming to a stop only when she collided with a nearby tree, shockwaves rippling about the large object from the force of the impact, causing a the surrounding area to rain leafs for a moment..

"Who's screaming now?" Sakura grinned

* * *

No more than ten feet from where Sakura was battling, Naruto found himself playing defense against his opponent. The Kusa-nin used his favorable position to throw a poison smoke bomb at Naruto, whose first instinct was to use a shuriken to detonate it in mid-air. Instantly Naruto's face was filled with purple smoke, his lungs quickly burning as he inhaled only a whiff of the substance. His need for survival kicked in rapidly, his body almost controlling itself as he leapt out of the cloud of death. It was made quickly apparent to the jinchuuriki that his choice had been the right one, as the purple gas slowly began to kill all the plant life near it. As soon as the blonde landed however, the Kusa-nin drove his kunai through Naruto's chest, only to have the orange-and-black-clad shinobi explode in a cloud of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin?" The confused man muttered, scanning the area. As he turned around, several different versions of Naruto appeared from the trees, each flashing his trademark smirk.

"You're going down!" each of them called out.

The gas mask-wearing shinobi chuckled, his voice hallowed by the filtrator on the mask. "Line yourself up for the slaughter? I couldn't be more thankful!"

With that, he slapped together a few hand seals quickly, the black domes of the mask's eyes glinting in the sunlight before he released his chakra.

"_Kusa Hari!_"

Each blade of grass within the shinobi's immediate area began to stand and straighten, their tips aimed towards the blonde jinchuuriki. There was a snapping sound as each piece sharpened, a white gleam passing over them as their apparent sharpness was revealed, before the attack was finally launched. Thousands of needles made of grass flung from the ground at Naruto's clones, slicing through the air before digging into the multiple bodies of Kage Bunshin, each one the countless number of clones bursting into chakra smoke, one body being impaled over and over again by the storm of grass before collapsing on the ground.

"You lose," the masked shinobi cackled.

He was shocked to see Naruto slowly standing up, grinning ear to ear. "Gotcha," he muttered, just before he burst into chakra smoke.

There was no time for him to avoid Naruto's surprise attack as five more Naruto burst from the ground. Two attached to the mask wearer's legs and two to his arms, restraining him as the fifth jumped on his back. Naruto himself pulled a kunai from his pouch and wordlessly pressed the blade against the man's throat and drew it across the flesh, slitting it open. The blonde stepped off his victim as he bled out, the Kage Bunshin clones disappearing one by one before the mask-wearing Kusa-nin dropped dead on the grass.

"That's one down," Naruto mused as he turned to his friends.

* * *

Hinata's opponent was a tough one, slipping around her strikes with ease, gauging her abilities and only occasionally flicking a kunai or shuriken out at her, which the Hyuuga heiress would quickly block with her own kunai and shuriken. Hinata could tell he was just toying with her, trying to make her show the extent of her abilities before finishing her off. Her speed wasn't quite that of her cousin's, so she couldn't simply lunge in and finish him off.

With her Byakugan she could see Naruto and Sakura fighting, both of them already going for the final blows. Once they were finished all three of them could work together to capture the spies' leader, and the Sunagakure interrogators could pump him for information.

Hinata gasped and jumped to the side as she dodged another volley of shuriken. She would just have to keep him occupied until the other two could join her.

The Kusa kunoichi's face twisted into a malicious snarl as she stared down Sakura. She slowly got to her feet, one arm hanging limply at her side as she spat at the pink-haired girl.

"You…you…you little BITCH!" She hissed violently. "I'll gut you. I'll gut you, you little bitch! No one hurts Kureji like that and gets away with it!"

With a yell, she charged at Sakura. To this attack the pink-haired kunoichi simply smirked, steadying herself.

_This is it_, she thought, _let's see if I can actually pull it off…_

Sakura dropped back, her body falling back before landing on her palms. With perfect timing she kicked up her left foot and caught Kureji in her jaw, sending the girl flying up into the sky. The crazed kunoichi flew in a dazed arc before Sakura appeared behind her, the use of Kage Buyo putting the light-haired girl directly behind her opponent's projectile body. Sakura flashed a grin of self-satisfaction as she glared at the bewildered expression from the Kusa girl who had turned her neck to see.

"Here's a little tidbit," Sakura growled, "I only scream when I'm enjoying myself."

With a loud "_hiyah!_" Sakura delivered a mid-air kick that caught Kureji in her broken arm, causing the airborne spy to cry out in pain. Tsunade's apprentice quickly spun her body and delivered a backhand to the face of her opponent. Continuing with her momentum, the pink-haired medic whirled around on top of her opponent and struck out with a sharp punch to Kureji's gut. As the rest of her speed carried her into the final spin she delivered a bone shattering, chakra-infused heel drop to the woman's stomach, sending her careening into the ground like a comet as she cried out the name of the attack she had spent weeks attempting to perfect.

"_Shishi Rendan!!!"_

The female spy's body crashed into the grassy earth, blasting a small crater in the ground the shape of her body thanks to the sheer force behind Sakura's attack. Her form was twisted and broken, the glaze over her dilated eyes indicating her death.

Sakura landed not too gracefully, wobbling a bit from the exertion the move had put on her. She stood there panting, looking at her hands with accomplishment in her eyes.

"I did it!" she cried with victory. "I actually freakin' did it! _Shannaro!_ Nobody can doubt the power of Haruno Sakura anymore!"

With a deep smile she turned in the direction of her blonde teammate, the two sharing thumbs up as they stood by the corpses of their opponents. Sakura made her way over to Naruto to regroup and defeat the last of the three.

Before she could even reach the boy however, the spies' leader leapt from the bushes to Naruto's right and tackled him to the ground. Sakura gasped in distress as Hinata appeared from the same bushes, a look of utter defeat on her face. The heiress must have lost the spies' leader in their fight, only to have him attack the boy she was deeply in love with.

The two shinobi struggled momentarily before the Kusa leader stood up and kicked Naruto towards his female partners. Much like the rest of their team, Naruto was now bound by blue chakra wires that slowly constricted against his body, threatening to kill him.

"Damn it!" he yelled, squirming against his bonds. "Let me go you bastard!"

"Let Naruto-kun go!" Hinata yelled, readying herself for a fight again.

"I'm afraid that's just not on the schedule," he chuckled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going. Have fun watching your friend die."

Both girls had to quickly jump back to avoid the man's hastily thrown shuriken, only to look up with disappointment as he ran off into the woods. Without even stopping to think Hinata raced after him, leaving Sakura behind to attempt to rescue Naruto from certain death.

She would have to place all her trust in the pink-haired medic.

* * *

Sakura knelt down beside her cursing blonde teammate, attempting to use her kunai to cut the glowing blue ropes holding Naruto in place. After several failed attempts and close calls with cutting herself, Sakura huffed angrily and tossed the tool aside.

"It's useless," she cursed, "I can't cut it, Naruto. Nothing I do will break it. If only Shino weren't out cold…"

"Th-then there's only one real option!" Kiba yelled out from his spot not too far away. Sakura was taken aback by his sudden speaking, as if he had completely vanished during the fight and had just suddenly reappeared. "You've got to go kill the bastard that put us in these. If they're connected to his chakra, killing him should do the trick!"

Sakura frowned in worry, but conceded Kiba's point. "Alright, I'll go. Don't any of you go dying on me!"

"Wouldn't plan on it!" Naruto grinned confidently, grunting slightly as he felt his chest pressed against by the ropes. "Now hurry!"

Giving her teammate a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder she took off.

No one had yet noticed there was still one person missing amongst the group of shinobi.

* * *

Foliage zoomed past the heiress in her desperate chase on the final spy. She didn't exactly know what had possessed her to chase him so feverishly. Perhaps it was that it was her mission, or maybe it was the sneaking suspicion that he had control over what had her friends captured, but she wasn't going to stop now.

Finally she could see the back of his head. Looking about her she found the perfect tree branch and leapt for it. Using it like a springboard she propelled herself ahead of the fleeing spy, both of them exiting the forest on the border of the Wind Country, Hinata landing in front of him and cutting him off.

"Stop where you are!" she shouted in her most commanding tone. "Release Naruto-kun and the others!" Hinata's eyes shifted as she activated her Byakugan, slipping back into her fighting stance.

The spy tilted his head as he inspected Hinata, taking an immediate interest in her eyes and the veins bulging around them. "A Hyuuga?" he smirked gleefully. "I bet you don't even know how much Kumogakure would pay for those pretty lavender jewels in your head."

Hinata's breath caught in her throat at the mention of _that_ village. "Is…is that who you're funneling your information to!?"

The Kusa spy snorted disdainfully. "Hardly," he croaked, "Its just that the price of a Hyuuga's eyes are quite fetching in Kumogakure, especially after that failed attempt to kidnap the Heiress twelve years ago."

Hinata's entire form trembled. The incident with Kumogakure all those years ago had nearly destroyed her entire family. It had been the birth of Neji's old self who was obsessed with his unchangeable fate, and it was what had bred her father's distaste for her incompetence. Hinata bit her lips hard in a sudden realization: Naruto had been her family's saving grace. Without him, they would have fallen apart.

Completely unaware of her inner thoughts, the Kusa-nin continued with his dialogue. "Though, we could simply ship those pale things off to Kumogakure," he mused, "and keep the rest of you." He gave Hinata a once over. "They can have your eyes. We can keep the rest of you."

Hinata gulped. The mere thought that someone other than Naruto found her body pleasing was reassuring. Yet, in this case, it was also disgusting. It made her feel sick to her stomach that he was actually considering using her like that.

"When did the Grass Country become so filled with filth such as yourself?" she asked him, her voice choking.

"When did Konoha become so weak as to let a _woman_ be their Hokage?" came his sinister reply.

"The Godaime is more a ninja than you'll ever be!" Hinata shouted, amazed at her own strength of voice. "Now release my friends!"

"I don't think so," the man sighed. "In less than three minutes, the chakra bound into the wires will begin to slice through them. I'm going to enjoy hearing them all scream."

"I SAID LET MY FRIENDS GO!" Hinata screamed.

Hinata flew forward, eyes glimmering in rage as she thrust forward with an open palm. The lead spy anticipated her hasty attack and merely swerved to the side, bringing a knee into Hinata's gut. The heiress stumbled back and coughed up a patch of blood as she ungraciously stood her ground. Her face twisted into an angry glare - a sight that was truly frightening any Hyuuga face – before she lunged forward, swerving around his body in one fluid and graceful motion, slamming two open palms into his back. There was a loud _pshht _as chakra flew through her open hands, her attack stabbing through the tenketsu of his lungs and heart.

"You bitch!" he coughed, blood flying from his lips as he pushed off of her. Reaching into the pouch located at his hip, the man threw several seeds towards the Hyuuga girl. The Byakugan clearly showed they were infused with his chakra, which could only mean they were trouble.

_It's now or never,_ Hinata decided, _I have to use it!_

Hinata stood her ground and quickly concentrated, chakra seeping through her hands and forming the weapons she would use to defend herself. As the invisible blades formed Hinata's body went into overdrive, arms and palms firing off in almost every direction at blinding speeds.

"_Shugohakke! Rokujyuu Yonshou!"_

Each individual seed was cut down in the air, sliced open and tossed aside by Hinata's absolute defense. The spy looked with awe as her arms moved in a flurry, cutting his attack to shreds in a second. What was left of the chakra-infused seeds finally found their marks on trees and the ground, exploding in a small bout of spiked plant growth. Such an attack could easily have been fatal had it connected with her body.

"You didn't honestly think it would be that easy, did you?" Hinata breathed, eyeing the extensive growth from his attack.

The Kusa-nin smirked darkly. "No, I suppose not. The Hyuuga are reputed to be the strongest clan in Konoha, after all."

Wordlessly he reached into his pouch and pulled out a single plant seed. Holding it in his mouth he performed three hand seals then placed it in his palm, where it grew into a long, thorn-covered whip. With a sinister, lecherous grin that made Hinata shiver, he snapped the whip at his side, motioning to her. "See this? It's going to become your best friend when we get you to Kusagakure."

With that the spy lashed out at Hinata with his whip. Hinata was unable to believe the audacity of her opponent, and was barely able to deflect the whip with one of her palm strikes due to her occupied mind. The whip returned to his side shortly, the Kusa-nin licking his lips with mock satisfaction. With a short flick of his wrist he began channeling more of his chakra into the weapon before striking again. This time when he struck his attacks flew at incredible speed, almost too fast for Hinata's Byakugan to follow. It quickly became evident to Hinata that the only thing preventing him from attempting to kill her was his own lust and greed. Despite her best efforts, her thinking was her undoing as one attack made it through her defense, the long thorns of the whip embedding themselves into her right leg. With a cry of pain she grabbed the weapon and dislodged it, falling back on one knee.

The lead spy smirked as he pulled out another seed from his pouch. "Now to keep you quiet," he muttered, the seed expelling a pink smoke. As it hit Hinata's face she coughed, her vision blurring before she was knocked unconscious.

With that job done, the spy turned to face the sun in the desert, chuckling. "Now to go finish off that pink-haired slut. I hope Kureji didn't damage her too much. She looks delicious."

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

He didn't even see the foot coming as it collided with his jaw, sending him flying out into the field and skidding across the ground. As soon as he regained his senses he rolled back to his feet, rubbing his jaw in pain.

"Nobody calls me a pink-haired slut and lives to gloat about it!" Sakura bellowed, now standing beside the unconscious Hyuuga heiress.

"You know," the spy said as he stood, "it's too bad Kureji wasn't able to take care of you herself. Then again…that would have left you horribly disfigured, and impregnating a disfigured female _is_ quite troublesome."

Sakura's body trembled with rage at the words coming from the Kusa-nin's mouth. "You're disgusting!" she yelled. "How dare you say things like that to me and Hinata!? You sir, are getting an ass whooping extraordinaire! _Shannaro!_"

The other shinobi didn't even bother to register her words. "You should be thankful," he said. "Unlike your friend, I don't plan on disfiguring you. She's going to have her eyes sold on the black market in Kumogakure. The rest of her will be used to restart her clan in our village."

"As if I'd sit here and let you do that!" Sakura growled as she leapt forward, focusing chakra into her legs to increase her speed. She drew her arm back just enough to throw a punch with significant force behind it, aimed straight at the spy's face. It connected with a loud _crack_, sending the man tumbling across the ground for the second time. Recovering quickly he sprung to his feet, performing three hand seals and launching a Kusa Hari attack at the medic-nin, thousands of small needles of grass slicing through the air at her. The sound of each needle finding its home in a place in her body echoed through the clearing up until her body exploded in chakra smoke, leaving a small log in her place.

The Kusa-nin cursed vehemently as he scanned the area in search of his prey. A moment later a pale skinned hand burst from the ground, latching onto his ankles and attempting to pull him down. Despite the clever move, Sakura was disappointed upon climbing out of the earth, discovering that her opponent had been nothing but a Kusa Bunshin as blades of grass replaced his body. Her instincts told her she had fallen into a trap, but her body did not respond in time as the ground beneath her exploded in a flurry of vines which found their home around her form, wrapping around her and constraining her like a small green prison. She struggled against the constraints in vain, whimpering as she realized with horror that she was now the object of this lecherous shinobi's antics, feeling like the star in some sort of bondage film.

As Sakura attempted to free herself from her predicament, the Kusa-nin stepped out of the forest not far from her, snickering darkly as he made his slow approach. "Enjoy it, you little pink haired slut?" he snapped, licking his lips in an all too enjoyable manner. "Oh yes, my abilities can be used outside of battle, you know. I think I'll reprise this one on the way home with you and the Hyuuga girl."

"TO HELL WITH YOU!" Sakura snarled, spitting on her tormentor's face in defiance. He responded to her actions with a quick slap to her face which silenced her.

"Now now," he chastised as he caressed her swollen cheek sinisterly, "no need to resist. You'll learn to enjoy the attention." He took a pinch of her skin between his fingers and laughed as he added, "You have soft skin. You'll feel very pleasant underneath me."

Sakura's face trembled with rage before she spat on the horrid man again. His face twitched at the feeling of saliva on his cheeks and with anger he raised his hand, preparing to strike the medic-nin once more. His attack came short however, as the air around him kicked up and something grabbed onto his wrist and arm, flinging him across the clearing. The spy landed solidly and his feet and skidded several yards back before catching his balance, straightening his body to look up at what had interrupted his delightful mockery of the pink-haired kunoichi.

Standing where he had been was the tattered and smoked form of Ryumoto Yakusho. His clothing was ratted and dirtied, a small layer of mud and forest-related debris covering his body. He remained unmoving, his body locked in the position it had moved into upon throwing the spy, his sword still gripped in his right hand in that odd reversed fashion he seemed to prefer. Slowly he adjusted himself and stood straight up, staring down the man who had trapped Sakura.

"I apologize for being late," Yakusho uttered with a slight smirk. "Getting knocked out of an exploding tree can do wondrous things to you."

"Another one?" The Kusa shinobi leader questioned, looking shocked. "No matter…I'll just deal with you quickly. Then I can have those two beauties all to myself."

The spy reached into his pouch again and produced several more seedlings, which he placed into the palm of the hand bearing his whip. Chakra flowed through his veins into the seedlings which caused them to expand and grow around his whip, stiffening and thickening until the mess of vines became a large blade. Brandishing his new sword the traitorous shinobi glared at Yakusho, his other palm flickering with a light blue color.

"Huh, is that so?" the dirtied teen responded, raising one of his eyebrows. He raised his sword arm and stood prepared for battle, the blade of his Dragon Fang flickering red. "Let's get to it then."

Yakusho struck first, swinging his sword in an upward motion across the ground. The area just to the right of his heels exploded in a small batch of flame and sent a stream of fire screaming towards his adversary who quickly leapt out of the road, thrusting his left arm out and firing chakra wires at the flame-wielding shinobi. Yakusho was quick to react, his first attack stopping as he pulled his sword up into the air before thrusting it down into the ground, the air immediately around him turning into a wall of blazing heat which burned the wires away. Both opponents slowly resumed standing, staring each other down.

"You're…honestly going to have to do better than that," Yakusho quipped.

The spy responded with an eerie smirk on his face. "Oh, I shall."

The red-vested shinobi's eyes widened as the ground before him exploded, a giant spiked vine racing towards him along with the man who had sewn it. A single seed that had been tossed as the Kusa spy had dodged Yakusho's first attack was all that was needed to create the attack, and now the green cloaked assailant was using it to his advantage.

Yakusho seemed completely un-phased by the turn of events, however. Instead of panicking or dodging he simply turned his body before swinging his arm horizontally, releasing his blade and sending it spinning towards the Kusa-nin and his attacking vine. Just as quickly as he had thrown it he placed his hands together in the seal of the Tiger, causing his sword to erupt in flame and cut straight through the savage plant. The lead spy quickly ducked down out of the attack as the searing blade continued its flight before slamming into the side of a nearby tree, the fires sizzling out as it became lodged in the trunk.

"A lot better than that, too," Yakusho snickered.

The man in green stood up slowly, his lips cracking into a twisted smile. "I'm willing to bet without your sword, you're nothing."

"I'm not willing to take your money," came the witty reply. "Now I get to show you something that'll make your head explode."

Sakura took in everything that happened next with complete attention, should the need arise to retell the story of what she had witnessed. Yakusho slapped his palms together, eyeing the Kusa-nin as he began a series of hand seals. The seal of the dog came first, seconded by that of the rabbit. Coming third was the seal of the bird followed by the seal of the dragon. The fifth seal was one that Sakura had never seen before or read about in any text book: the index and middle fingers of his left hand covered the index and middle fingers of his right, his left hand turned inward. The remaining fingers of each hand were fanned out, thumbs curled inwardly. As soon as he finished the seal, Yakusho's lips turned into a smarmy grin.

"Let's see if you can stop me now!" he called out. "_Ryuuken!_"

Red chakra poured out from Yakusho's skin and curled around his hands, forming a protective shell around each one that slowly formed into a set of sinister looking claws. The chakra-made appendages fit over his original like a set of gloves that pulsated with his own inner force.

The spy could only stare in shock at what transpired. "Wh-what the hell is that?!" he shouted.

"The secret art of the Ryumoto clan," the clawed shinobi responded. "The last thing you're gonna see on this earth!"

With amazing speed Yakusho launched himself at his challenger, delivering an open-handed swipe at the man's face. Though the Kusa-nin dodged the hot-headed shinobi's real fingers, his chakra-induced claws met their mark and dug deep into the cheek of the spy, cutting it open as the strike completed and showering the grass in his blood. The bewildered spy cried out in pain as he stumbled backward, hissing at Yakusho.

"You bastard!" he cried. "You'll pay for that!"

Once again the shinobi from Kusagakure reached into his pouch and produced several seedlings which he quickly poured his chakra into. Each one sprouted into a long whip, and with one huge swing he attempted to strike the Ryumoto with all of them. Yakusho's response was to quickly swing his right claw in the air, an act which superheated it and created a wave of flame that traveled outward toward the spy in green, burning through his newest set of vines and scorching his body before throwing him into a nearby tree.

Battered and beaten, the perverted spy took one last look upward at his adversary before Yakusho walked over and grabbed the man by his neck, thrusting the claws of his other hand straight through the defeated shinobi's eyes, killing him instantly. The dark-haired teenager tossed his defeated opponent to the ground as the blood on his claws sizzled and evaporated just before the chakra weapons receded.

"You okay over there, Pinkie?" he called to Sakura.

"I will be a _thousand_ times better if you get these things off me," she replied, struggling against her vine restraints. "Ugh…he was sneaking one into my shorts!"

Yakusho's eye twitched as he absorbed that statement. "Um…right. I'll get you out of there."

He walked over to where his sword had been stuck and quickly retrieved it, using it to cut Sakura's bonds. The pink haired medic-nin thanked the boy who had freed her and quickly raced over to check on Hinata. After finding her standing dizzily in the forest it became apparent that she would be absolutely fine. The three made their way back to where they had left their allies with as much haste as they could muster.

* * *

Both females sighed with relief as they arrived to find each and every one of their friends unharmed. Even the group's leader had managed to recover from the earlier attack, standing quite straight and adjusting his glasses. Naruto and Hinata shared an extended hug with a quick kiss, which caused Yakusho to roll his eyes.

"Well, despite everything," Shino said demurely, "it seems this missions has been a complete success."

"Agreed!" Naruto exclaimed, chuckling happily. "We all kicked ass. Even Yakusho." The man in the red vest offered a weak "cheh" in response.

"That's great," Sakura whimpered, rubbing her sore arms. "But can we go home now?"

"Yes, I believe it wouldn't be wise to keep the Hokage waiting too long, would it?" Kankuro offered with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're probably right," the blonde conceded. "Alright everyone, let's hurry back to Konoha!"

"Actually," a voice uttered from the air above them, "I was rather hoping that you would join us for dinner in Sunagakure."

Seven separate heads turned upwards to locate the source of the voice. It had come from a man floating in the air on what looked like a small island made of sand. His clothing was befitting that of a man living in the desert, flowing robes of light color that would keep the heat off him and cover his body from the shifting sands. His hair was a deep blood red, set above his black-rimmed eyes and a blood red tattoo.

"Gaara?" Naruto's voice rose with excitement.

**Well it's about time. Sorry for all the delays, but life's rough. First and foremost I need to thank the Silver Warrior for helping me write the fight scenes. It's mostly his work, and I never would have finished this chapter without his help, so give him some applause. Anyway, chapter three should be much shorter, so look forward to it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So far so good! Everyone seems to like the story and where it's going, and I can't wait to bring you the rest. Here's chapter three…there's no real action in it, just plot development and character stuff, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Oh…and we can forget the sex, now can we?

* * *

**Dragonheart**

Chapter 3

"Gaara?" Naruto's voice rose with excitement.

The heads of the assembled teams had turned upwards to see the Kazekage as he hovered above them on his small island of sand, his billowy white robes fluttering in the low desert winds. His impassive gaze passed over all of them as his batch of land lowered itself to the ground, dissipating into the sand and grass just before his feet met the earth. With a series of grins the Konoha shinobi – except of course, for Yakusho - bowed before the red-head, causing him to tilt his head to the side for a moment.

"Greetings, Kazekage-sama," Shino's voice crept out. "What brings you here?"

Something cracked on Gaara's face. The sides of his lips curved upwards as a genuine smile began to take place on the ex-jinchuuriki's features, something that was still hard to imagine him ever doing. In the past, the only time Gaara had ever smiled was before he was about to slaughter someone and bathe in their blood. The new Gaara was nothing like his old self however, having taken a much more wholesome look on life thanks to Naruto.

"I refuse to have you treat me so formally," was the Kazekage's answer, "especially you, Uzumaki Naruto. How have things been for you?"

The blonde flashed his trademark grin as he rubbed the back of his head. "What can I say? Life's been good to me so far."

Gaara smirked at the blonde's answer, his eyes trailing to the young Hyuuga girl next to Naruto. Hinata blushed and waved at the leader of the Wind Country, and all three of them shared a short chuckle.

"That's good to hear," the robed shinobi said before his gaze levitating towards Yakusho. "Who's your new friend? I've never seen him before."

The whiskered teen turned his attention towards Konoha's latest acquisition, furrowing his brow. "Oh, that's just Yakusho," he sighed. "Don't pay much attention to him. He's an ass."

Yakusho simply shrugged his shoulders and shifted the insult away from himself just before gripping his sword tightly and throwing it at Gaara, much the same way he had thrown it at the spies' leader mere moments ago. The eyes of each shinobi around him widened in shock as the blade embedded itself in Gaara's Sand Shield, which came to defend him as it always had, stopping the weapon about a foot from the Kazekage's body.

"Satisfied?" the red-head asked.

"Very much so," was the brown-haired teen's retort.

"HEY!" Naruto shouted angrily. "What in the hell was that for!?"

"It's alright Naruto," Gaara spoke calmly. "He got what he needed out of it."

Gaara's sand wrapped around the hilt of Yakusho's sword and carried the weapon back to its owner, who wordlessly took it back from the inanimate object's grasp. Tension still permeated the air, but the red-haired shinobi would have nothing of it. Clapping his hands together to dispel the unease, the Kazekage flashed another smile before speaking.

"Enough of all this," he said. "As I've said, I would much rather you all come to Sunagakure and stay there for a night instead of trekking all the way back to Konoha."

"I think that would be best for all of us," Sakura spoke up. "Hinata's been injured and it will be hard for her leg to recover if she has to keep moving. As much as I'm sure he'd be willing to, I don't think having Naruto carry her all the way back to Konoha is such a good idea."

For a moment, all eyes drifted towards the Hyuuga heiress, who could be seeing kneeling slightly and rubbing her injured, bleeding leg. Her face reddened as she tried to act tough and stand up, the action only causing pain to leap through the limb and cause her to fall back with a yelp. Naruto's eyes narrowed with concern for the dark-haired girl as he moved over to her to help her back to her feet, supporting her on his shoulders.

"That does look pretty bad," Kankuro mused from the side as if to support Sakura's reasoning.

"It isn't too horrible," the pink-haired medic replied. "But it would be much easier for her to rest at Sunagakure. She'll be able to move more easily if she can keep off it for a night or so."

"I'm fine," Hinata lied, wincing as she tried to put all her weight on the leg. "I'll be just fine…honest, I can walk."

"Nonsense," Gaara said, holding his hand up to stop her protest. "It wouldn't look good on my village if I simply let the daughter of the esteemed Hyuuga Hiashi go in this condition. It's settled then?"

"I'm for it," Shino answered. "What about everyone else?"

The replies were unanimous from the Konoha shinobi, this time including Yakusho. With the entire group decided, the Wind Country's most prominent shinobi smiled and turned to face the desert that was his home.

"Alright, it's settled then," he stated. "If we're going to arrive on time for dinner though, we're going to need to get there in style."

The Kazekage lifted both his arms and shut his eyes, concentrating as hard as he could. A massive amount of chakra was focused from within him before throwing it into the ground, using his own inner power to take the desert's essence and shape it. From the sands rose a gigantic opened hand, the "wrist" that connected it to the ground angling slightly so the travelers could walk up into the palm. While the rest of the congregation stared in disbelief, Gaara and his brother simply walked over to the ex-jinchuuriki's creation and began to ascend into the hand as they waited for their guests to follow.

Without a reason not to, the gathering of shinobi slowly made their way into Gaara's giant sand-made hand. As soon as the last passenger boarded the glorified appendage its fingers closed, blocking out their view of the world ahead of them. Gaara closed his eyes and pressed two fingers to one of them. Above them a swirl of sand began to coalesce into a small orb, which quickly became a floating eyeball in the sky. Gaara's Third Eye turned towards the expanse of desert they could not see and acted as their guide as the hand suddenly took off, soaring across the sand at speeds their feet could not hope to match. They were off to Sunagakure!

* * *

Hinata landed on the thick sand with another yelp of pain, rubbing her injured leg softly. She felt so foolish for having let her injury get the best of her, as if there were some sort of shame attached to having been hurt as such in the line of duty. On top of it all, it just made Naruto worry, and she hated to make Naruto worry about her. Sakura had told her she shouldn't walk when the medic had looked at her wound on the way back from the attack, but the raven-haired girl had simply passed it off, trying to once again act tough. She had quickly learned that being tough and acting tough were not one in the same. Failing to defeat the spy was bad enough on her confidence without the problems of not being able to stand as well. She was all too glad when the pink-haired medic-nin decided to come over and patch her up then and there. 

A short time after Sakura fished out some bandages from her tool pouch and used them to patch up Hinata's leg, the cherry-haired kunoichi dusted off her skirt and shorts and walked over to the battered form of Yakusho, flashing one of her courteous smiles. The older boy looked at her as though he were waiting for her to say something, one hand holding his sword as the other rested on his hip.

"Thanks again, Yakusho," she offered.

"Not a problem," he replied, resting his back against one of the giant hand's fingers. "I figure most girls prefer not to be horribly abused and raped."

"What was that?" Naruto spoke up from not too far away, his ears having perked at Yakusho's words.

"N-nothing," Sakura waved her teammate off. "I'll tell you some other time. Suffice to say Yakusho _really_ kicked that guy's ass."

It was Shino's turn to be intrigued by the conversation. "Oh really?" he asked as he adjusted his glasses on the ridge of his nose.

"This guy beat that crazy assed Kusa scum on his own?" Kiba barked. "I'm starting to get the feeling there's something about yourself you aren't telling us, Yakusho!"

The young man from the Ryumoto clan smiled. "Well I'm no pushover," he said, "but I keep mostly to myself. Unless…you want me to demonstrate on you."

"No thanks," Kiba answered, throwing his hands up in defeat, "I'm good!"

All those involved in the conversation shared a small laugh at the dialogue between the two before settling down on the giant moving hand again. Shino slowly paced towards Yakusho, looking the tattered man up and down before taking a spot beside him, his eyes traveling invisibly behind his sunglasses to look at the auburn-headed teen.

"I've read some interesting things about your clan," Shino offered. "I take it you've mastered most of their unique Jutsu?"

"You could say that," was the only reply the bug-user got out of Yakusho.

There was nothing more to be said amongst the group. Eyes moved back and forth as the desert disappeared before and after them, Gaara's third eye never leaving its watchful position as they hurtled across the land.

* * *

They arrived at the edge of Sunagakure sometime around six o'clock, the sun having almost completely vanished over the horizon. The giant hand made of sand slowly came to a complete stop at the gates of the village, descending into the desert and vanishing completely as each shinobi's feet touched the ground. Gaara's third eye turned to sand and blew away in the wind as he took his fingers off his left eye, blinking a few times to regain his full vision. At the same time, Sakura had to catch Hinata to prevent her from collapsing as the dark-haired heiress attempted to find her center of gravity with her injured leg. The scarlet-headed Kazekage turned to face his guests, opening his arms wide in greeting. 

"Welcome to Sunagakure," he stated. "At the moment I have other business I must attend to, so Kankuro will show you to your rooms. Please do not hesitate to join us for dinner. I would most like to see you all there."

With the announcement out of the way Gaara turned and walked past the main gates, already under the assault of several official-looking people. Kankuro sighed and rubbed the back of his head, turning towards the Konoha shinobi.

"Alright," he said, "follow me. Your rooms are in the visitor's center right next to the Kazekage's building."

The group of seven traveled across the sandy streets of Suna sharing little conversations here and there. More than once Hinata had to be helped as she limped slightly, always offering a smile and apology after the fact. Eventually however she completely denied them and walked on her own, smiling as she showed she could handle herself.

The building where they were staying was perhaps the most luxurious set of accommodations outside the Kazekage's room itself. There were five floors to the visitor's center, each having about ten rooms to speak of. The entire structure was made of stylized rock and sand, giving a very "desert-like" feel. There were no glass windows despite the materials being in plentiful supply, as the various sandstorms the village went through would only leave them damaged and broken. Instead, each window had a leather curtain that could be drawn over it and fastened down to prevent any damage from occurring. It was very stylish and had probably taken its creator many months of planning to perfect.

Each one of the shinobi stared at the main lobby with awe, unable to quite comprehend what godly force had bestowed them this kind of fortune. Those thoughts were quickly dispelled and replaced however, with the one task that now consumed them all: claiming their rooms. In seconds every last one of them (even Hinata, who was showing amazing limberness despite her injuries) was off, peeking in every doorframe to see if it was the room they wanted for the night. Laughs and taunts were issued between the groups as they scrambled, allowing the events of the day to fade from their memories if only for a short period of time.

Eventually everyone settled into their rooms. Sakura, Hinata and Naruto all chose rooms on the third floor, Sakura and Hinata's room being right next to one another while Naruto's was directly across from theirs. The three smiled at each other before closing their doors, making pre-dinner preparations and plans for the trip home. Naruto quickly took off his tool pouch and threw it on his bed, taking a look out the window just before the sun disappeared under the horizon. He took a deep breath of the desert air and sighed, relishing in the relaxing scenery of the Hidden Village. It was somewhat nice to finally come here on good terms, instead of coming for mission related business only.

Not being the least bit tired, Naruto busied himself by practicing the speed of his hand seals. It would be an hour or so before dinner was announced he figured, so he passed the time the only real way he knew how: training.

He was completely unaware that someone across the hall was hatching a plan.

* * *

Some time later a knock came to Naruto's door. He had been training with such focus that the sudden noise caused him to jump in surprise. After taking a moment to comprise himself, he opened the door, revealing the grin of his bright-haired teammate leaning on his doorframe. 

"Eh? Sakura?" he mumbled. "What is it?"

"Hey Naruto," she replied, her face relaxing as she stood up, "Hinata wants to see you."

Naruto's eyes blinked several times as he absorbed the words Sakura spoke. "Wait, what? Why does she want to see me all of a sudden?"

"No time for questions!" the medic announced. "Move your butt!"

With a devious grin Sakura forced herself past Naruto and put her hands on the back of his shoulders, pushing him into the hallway and right up against the door to Hinata's room. The red-clothed girl tapped the wooden fixture three times before opening it and tossing her blonde teammate inside, slamming the door closed behind him with a wicked giggle.

Naruto on the other hand was sweating hard. Nothing good ever came from Sakura's antics when she flashed her devious looks. He was expecting a flurry of kunai or several hundred katana to appear out of nowhere and cut him to bits. The jinchuuriki gulped hard as he took a few steps into the room, quite wary for traps of any kind. Instead of being impaled or decapitated however, Naruto was only greeted by the sweet, serene voice of Hyuuga Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?" she called from her bathroom. "D-did Sakura let you in?"

"Uh, yeah," he replied, "she did."

"Oh good," was Hinata's next response. "C-could you go sit on the couch? I'll be out in j-just a minute."

As the whiskered boy moved over to the couch he played over the words Hinata had spoken in his head. For some reason he couldn't quite place why she seemed nervous. The image of her pressing her fingers together with red cheeks played before his mind, making him smile a bit. He was happy that her confidence had grown in the last little while, but some of her old habits were just cute enough for him to wish they didn't have to be left behind with the old her. All in all, he was just glad that she wasn't cowering in the corner somewhere at the sight and sound of him.

Quite the opposite was the case for tonight as the blonde was quick to discover. Cerulean eyes turned towards the bathroom door just in time to witness the raven-haired beauty that was Hyuuga Hinata walk in, her body clad in only lavender panties and a rich purple silk bathrobe which remained unfastened, draped lightly across her full breasts. A slight blush was pasted across her cheeks, her lips curved in a devilish smile that was unlike even the new her.

"H-Hinata-chan!" Naruto gasped, his own cheeks flushing at the sight of his girlfriend in her state of undress.

"Wh-what?" she questioned. "I'm not pretty?"

The blonde quickly dug himself out of his own grave. "N-no! You're beautiful Hinata-chan! Honest!"

"Good," she sighed, moving towards him slowly as to not disturb the balance of her bathrobe. "I was afraid for nothing then."

The young woman slowly moved over to the couch, sliding her knees around his sides to straddle him in a quite erotic display. Naruto could feel the blood inside him begin to boil as she slowly drew her fingers up his chest to his cheeks, running her dainty little digits across his whisker marks while breathing out only gently. Her form began to shake lightly on top of his own, their gazes locking together as Naruto reached up and cupped her face.  
"Hinata-chan," he whispered, "why are you shaking?"

The heiress whimpered slightly as she looked down at the young man, licking her soft lips gently. "D-do you know how long I've wanted to be with you?" she asked. "All of this…is so nerve wracking…"

Naruto could only gulp. "B-be with me?"

Hinata steeled her nerves, pressing her body against the blonde just slightly. "I love you, Naruto-kun," she admitted for at least the fifth time in the last month, "I want to be with you forever…I want you, Naruto-kun."

"H-huh?" he breathed as her form was crushed against his. "Y-You want me to…you want us to…"

Hinata curled her form forward and rested her lips on Naruto's ear, her teeth gently nipping on the flesh. "What do you think, you silly fox?" she whispered.

She pressed her body into his again, this time earning a slight groan from the blonde boy. The two closed their eyes and let their senses guide them, eventually pressing their lips together in a smooth, heated kiss. It was unlike any they had shared together previously, the searing passion behind it causing the both of them to groan involuntarily. Naruto to clearly feel the want behind the girl's actions, his body squished against the sofa as her body pressed into him again, his hands moving to her sides to hold her just slightly above him.

Naruto knew that this night would be completely unforgettable from that moment on.

* * *

Morning came slowly to the desert village, the bright rays of the sun slowly creeping over the vast horizon. Each tiny beam that started the sunrise laid itself over the expanses of sand and rock, gripping to the earth in an attempt to pull the mighty ball of fire into the sky. As the time passed into early morning the very top of the great orb could be seen peeking up over the endless terrain, bathing Sunagakure in a heavenly wave of morning light. The landscape was painted in various shades of yellow and orange as the day began and several shinobi and villagers began their morning routines. It was like the beginning of any other day in the village. 

It was like the beginning of any other day except for two specific shinobi who were sharing a room. For the sleeping couple it was the morning after the most amazing night of their lives. Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata remained asleep even as the sun's light began to infiltrate the bedroom they were in, nude bodies clinging to one another in slumber. It was only in their dreams that they could relive that moment, and for the most part it seemed both of them would never wish to wake up again.

Despite all hopes however, Naruto was slowly brought to the land of the living as an errant yellow beam struck his eyelid, the flap of skin reacting to the attack by slowly fluttering open. The young man yawned and stretched his limbs carefully to avoid striking the dark-haired girl lying next to him, sitting up with a smile on his face. The sweet lines of light began to dance across Hinata's alabaster skin, giving her a soft, early morning glow which Naruto thought looked dazzling. She yawned in her sleep, rolling onto her back slowly, her dreams coming to life in words as she spoke in her sleep.

"Mmm…" she mumbled. "Sakura…mmm…lower…"

Naruto's eyes instantly bugged out, staring in shock at his lover as she uttered words the blonde thought he would only ever hear in his wildest fantasies. The hysteria in his head was quickly dispelled as her pale eyes shot open and her lips curved into a devious smirk.

"Gotcha," she giggled, reaching out and stroking his cheek. "Good morning, kitsune."

Naruto was forced to blush almost as hard as Hinata used to as she uttered her pet name for him. She had only been toying with it for a week or two and hardly ever used it, but he wasn't about to contest how perfectly it fit him.

"Yeah, you certainly did," he laughed, leaning down and planting a kiss on her nose. "Last night was fantastic."

"Mmm you're telling me," she sighed, sitting up slowly. "I just hope the others weren't too worried about us."

Naruto blinked a few times before his face went blank, a cry of fear echoing through the apartment as he dashed out into the small living room in search of his clothes.

"We forgot about dinner!" he shouted.

Hinata's face flushed as she finally realized the same fact that he did, also realizing at the same time that everyone would be wondering where they had been.

"Oh no…" she whined, her head sinking into her palms. "What're we gonna tell them?! This was a bad idea, wasn't it?"

Almost as fast as he had leapt into the living room, Naruto's hands found themselves clasped around Hinata's wrist as he looked her straight in her eyes.

"Last night was not a mistake," he said softly. "Don't ever think of it as one. I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. If they have a problem, let them deal with it."

Hinata's features lit up at his words, a giggle coming out of her. "Arigato, Naruto-kun."

The door to the room was opened suddenly as Sakura burst in, a panicked look adorning her face.

"Is everything okay?" she called out. "I heard a scream and…"

As the pink-haired girl rounded the corner of the room she was gifted with the sight of both her blonde teammate and raven-haired friend in the buff, staring right back at her as if she had just murdered a puppy. Each of the three uttered their own shriek of shock before Sakura did a quick turn, covering her eyes with her hands and shaking.

"G-G-G-GOMEN!" she shouted. "I didn't mean to barge in, it's just…oh god I'm sorry!"

Hinata quickly wrapped the blankets of her bed over her front, standing up and walking over to her freaked out friend. Naruto busily located and put on his previously discarded underwear as the heiress patted the medic-nin's shoulder.

"It's okay," Hinata said, face red. "You were just concerned is all. N-not your fault we weren't up at our normal time."

"Y-yeah," Sakura mumbled, a snicker starting in her throat, "about that. Seems everything went according to plan, huh?"

Hinata giggled and turned to Naruto, sticking her tongue out at him. "Hai. Thanks Sakura, I don't think it could have turned out better."

Naruto was dumbfounded as the two girls laughed at him. It took him a few seconds to do the math, but when he did he was even more shocked. "Wait, you two _planned_ this?!"

"Why not?" Sakura said, turning her face to stick her tongue out at Naruto and wink at him. "You were never gonna make the first move. You're too nice to Hinata."

"Well I'll be damned," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

The three shared a combined laugh at the situation. Sakura slowly made her way to the door, giving them both another smile.

"Well you two better get dressed," she snickered. "The excuses I came up for you at dinner last night won't hold if you're found together like this!"

Naruto smiled and nodded at her. "Arigato, Sakura-chan."

The door closed behind her as she walked out, giving the both of them a few moments to laugh the shock off and share another kiss before they put their clothes on and walked out into the hallway.

This was going to be a fun day.

* * *

The morning's first quest was to acquire breakfast. As Naruto entered the building's rather large dining hall he was beset by his friends, all of who had beaten him there for their morning meals. Luckily enough for Naruto he had been able to predict Sakura's excuse of him overtraining and falling asleep, and everything went well with that. Hinata arrived not too long after Naruto, sporting her custom made excuse of just being too tired and wanting to rest her leg. The last part of that seemed funny to Naruto. She hadn't really had any problem standing on it last night. He shrugged it out of his mind and chalked it up to a rather quick recovery as he continued to devour his breakfast. 

The second quest was to locate and have a small talk with the Kazekage. Naruto hadn't really gotten to catch up with Gaara the last time he had been in Sunagakure, as they had spent most of the time tracking down Akatsuki to rescue him from death. It was a sad set of memories that Naruto truly wished to put behind him, but he refused to forget the sacrifice made by Chiyo. By the time he reached the Kazekage's office he had managed to put the sad memories aside, and with a word to the guards he was let inside to see his friend.

Gaara looked strange to Naruto wearing those white robes of his office. It made him appear rather frail and weak, which was not in the least bit true. It did give him a bit of elegance however, which was something befitting the most powerful shinobi the Wind Country had to offer. After setting aside the papers he was working on, Gaara took the time out of his morning to converse with Naruto, each of them updating the other on the goings on of their villages and their lives since they had last met. At the mention of Naruto and Hinata dating, Gaara's features tilted and brightened slightly with a grin. Naruto took a few extra moments to explain the circumstances of his relationship to Gaara, who seemed interested only because love of that nature was something he was still growing accustomed to. The rest of their chitchat was idle until Gaara stated that he had more work to complete and that he was sorry he wouldn't be able to see Naruto and the others off. With a slight wave the two friends parted ways once again.

The final job of his morning was to pack his things and meet the others at the gates to Sunagakure. It had been a fun stay to say the least, but they did need to return home at some point. After getting all of his things stored and fixing his tool pouch, Naruto proceeded to the gates only to find that once again he wasn't going to be the first one there. Most of the team was already there as he arrived, Hinata waving to him slightly and trying to hide a certain level of blush on her cheeks as he approached, causing him to grin.

"Oi, Naruto," Kiba spoke up as he scratched Akamaru's head. "You know, there's one thing I don't get."

"What's that, Kiba?" Naruto responded.

"I know you have your reasons to train and all," the dog-man stated, "but how can you justify missing out on specially cooked Wind Country ramen?"

The blonde shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, there'll be other ramen."

Hinata and Naruto both jumped as every one of their teammates pulled a weapon and put it to Naruto's throat. The jinchuuriki began to sweat, his eyes bugging out as he held his hands up in defense.

"Ack!" he yelped. "Wh-what the hell!"

"Alright, out with it!" Shino said straightly. "Who are you? Where is Uzumaki Naruto!?"

"Eh?" the whiskered boy blinked. "Guys, it's me!"

"The hell it is!" Kiba snarled with Akamaru. "Naruto _never_ passes up ramen!"

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!" Hinata squeaked, pulling their hands down. She momentarily shot a glare at Sakura, who had also put a kunai to Naruto's throat to hold up the illusion that she knew nothing. "Stop it! This is Naruto, trust me!"

"I still think he's a fake!" Kiba growled.

Kiba suddenly changed his tune as five different Kage Bunshin clones surrounded him, each one placing a kunai at his neck.

"Satisfied?" Naruto grinned.

"T-totally," Kiba whimpered, a sweat drop appearing on the back of his head.

The group of shinobi shared a joined laugh at the antics of their members. Shino quickly regained his posture and adjusted his sunglasses, turning towards the desert.

"Shall we get going then?" the bug-user suggested.

Sakura quickly objected. "We can't leave yet! What about Yakusho?"

"You weren't planning on leaving me, were you?" came the Ryumoto's voice. Everyone's eyes drifted upwards just as the red-garbed shinobi leapt from one of the small buildings to the ground, his sword fastened to his belt with his hands in his pockets.

"Damn," Naruto sighed, "and here I thought we'd finally be able to ditch you."

Yakusho's only reply was his now trademark "cheh" before he began to move out into the desert.

"I think that means we can leave," Shino sighed. "Alright everyone, move out!"

The shinobi from Konoha and one nin-ken began their journey home from the desert village at top speed, eager to get home as soon as possible.

* * *

The three day trip was filled with joking and idle conversation, completely unlike the trip to the River Country border. Everyone was in a more relaxed mood now that they were done their mission. All they were eager to do was get home and rest before they were sent into the field again. 

The end of the first day saw them camping at the border of the River Country, not too far from where their battle with the Kusa Shinobi had taken place. That night they spent their dinner under a cover of trees eating a mix of fruit from the markets of Sunagakure and fresh bread. Hinata also broke out a secret stash of peanut butter she had bought several days ago to allow for the creation of some unique sandwiches for those who were interested. Naruto was one to participate, and found his concoction to be rather delicious. They slept that night without worry, Yakusho seemingly volunteering for first watch without even saying anything, Shino taking second. Breakfast saw them eating nothing else but the leftover bread from last night's supper before the tents were packed up and they were on their way.

The group's second day found them within the Fire Country, but too far from Konoha to make it before sunset. An hour after the sunlight vanished from the landscape they set up camp. Dinner that night was Sakura's specialty stew mix, something Kiba was reluctant to try due to the smell but was forced to not only by Hinata's prodding, but by the murderous glare the medic-nin sported after he insulted her cooking. After allowing Akamaru to test the brew, Kiba dug in and soon found his fears unwarranted. In his words, Sakura could "cook just as well as Hinata, if not better". That statement earned him a light whap on the arm by his lavender eyed friend and a small chuckle from the rest of the group. Hinata took first watch that night, exchanging her job with Naruto for some sleep sometime around two in the morning. Exhausted from everything in the last few days, Naruto fell asleep on the job around five in the morning and was woken up by a punch to the jaw from Yakusho, reminding him all too painfully of the day this entire mission had started. Leftover stew comprised breakfast, along with joking chatter and many mentions to how close to home they were.

Finally the team reached Konohagakure around two in the afternoon that day. All of them but Yakusho rejoiced to be back at home, Shino's lips even breaking into a smile at the thought of returning to his warm bed. The guards at the gate waved them in and asked them simple questions ranging to details about the mission to what they were planning to do now that they were home, and just generally holding them up. Yakusho would have nothing to do with it, simply bounding off into the trees to find something to do.

It was after they were already in the village that the group of shinobi were greeted with a sight that would probably haunt them till the day they died. Just as they rounded the next bend, Rock Lee appeared out of nowhere and threw a punch towards them. It was Sakura who leapt out front and grabbed the young man's hand, twisting it gently and throwing him into a nearby fruit stand. As the bowl-cut teen stood up from the damage he flashed one of his "nice guy" poses, along with the pinging teeth.

"Sakura-san!" Lee bellowed as loudly as he could. "You're back!"

"Hai, Lee-san!" the pink-haired girl replied, grinning broadly.

"You are unharmed from your mission?" the freakish looking man questioned, running up to Sakura's side and holding her hand.

"I'm fine!" she boasted, snapping her arm away from him with a smirk. "I even got to fight a little!"

"And you showed how wondrous your youth has become?" Lee asked, punching the air straight in front of him.

"Hai!" Sakura cried, taking on a mirror of Lee and punching the air in front of her. "Kicked that psycho bitch's ass!"  
"YOSH!" the dark-haired boy exclaimed. "We must celebrate your wondrous victory!"

"Indeed!" Sakura smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

Rock Lee shifted into a thinking pose, stroking his chin. "Hmmm…I do not know. Do you have any suggestions, Sakura-san?"

"We could always go see a movie…" Sakura mumbled, adopting Lee's thinking pose and stroking her chin. "Or some dinner! That would be fantastic!"

Sakura and Lee's friends stood off to the side, staring in mute horror at the sights before them.

"I…don't quite get it…" Hinata spoke quietly.

"But…I think she's asking him out…" Kiba muttered blankly.

Akamaru whimpered in addition to their words.

"Excellent ideas Sakura-san!" Lee exploded with enthusiasm. "Where would you like to go? It will be my treat!"

Sakura giggled as the fuzzy-browed boy flashed another "nice guy" pose. "I'm in the mood for some spicy curry! What about you?"

"This has got to be one of the oddest courting rituals I've ever seen," Shino spoke monotonously.

"Don't you mean 'fucking weird'?" Naruto mumbled, blinking in disbelief.

"_Shannaro!_" Sakura yelled, punching the sky again. "Alright Lee, let's go!"

There was mute silence as the couple ran off to dinner. Shino broke the awkward silence with a mild cough as he and Kiba stepped out of the group, splitting it in two.

"If you'll excuse me," Shino muttered, "I have a report to make to the Hokage."

"And I'm…gonna go back home," Kiba sighed. "Akamaru and I are tired as hell, and we could use a bath!"

The large dog barked his opinion, though none but Kiba understood it. With short waves the two other members of Team Eight took off, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone in the street. Naruto grinned and wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulder, flashing his trademark grin.

"So, Hinata-chan," the blonde smiled, "would you like to go for a walk?"

"A-actually Naruto-kun," she said, "they're probably expecting me back at the compound."

"Oh," Naruto sighed dejectedly. "Well…I can walk you home if you want."

"I'd like that!" Hinata giggled. "Arigato, Naruto-kun…for everything."

Naruto took her hand and lead her towards her home through the busy streets of Konoha.

The Hyuuga compound was smaller than most people imagined it to be. It still took up a fair portion of the area of Konoha it was located in, its high walls and white paint consuming the vision of all who passed. The inside was of traditional design, sliding doors and coy ponds littering its interior landscape. Each room carried certain expansiveness, more designed for luxury than for actual living. The entire compound seemed to be made out of a desire to impress and flaunt the extravagance of the clan. It seemed to boast the elitism that the Hyuuga name instilled across Konoha, a landmark made simply to prove how superior they were to everyone else. In the back of Naruto's head it all seemed needless.

None of these thought ever made it out of his mouth. He was too busy looking over Hinata as they walked up the lane towards her family's abode. For some reason, being with her like this made him feel warm inside. It was a feeling he had never been able to express properly, but one he had been told several times was what love was like. The jinchuuriki wasn't sure if all that was true, but he always felt that way when they were alone, so he was willing to believe it. She looked up at him and smiled cutely before resting her head on his shoulder and sighing contently.

"Last night," she breathed, her voice so low that no one other than Naruto could hear her, "was fantastic."

"It was," he responded softly, his arm snaking around her waist and drawing her into him.

"I'm glad," Hinata said quietly, hugging her boyfriend from the side.

"Me too," was Naruto's muddled response. They weren't so much conversing as they were just being with one another. The words they spoke could have been gibberish for all they cared. All that mattered was they were together.

They stopped just in front of the gates to the compound, somehow managing to untangle themselves from the embrace they had formed on the walk there. They shared another smile together before Hinata leaned up on her toes and held Naruto's face in her hands, pressing their lips together in a short kiss. As soon as they finished Hinata turned around to proceed inside, but instead was greeted with the sight of one of the Hyuuga elders glaring at her angrily before sliding inside the compound.

"Oh no…" she whimpered.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto questioned worriedly.

"I…I have to go, Naruto-kun!" she said hesitantly. "S-See you later!"

Without another word she ran inside, opening the nearest sliding door and slamming it shut. The blonde stood there, staring in confusion as to the antics of his girlfriend before turning around to head home. His trip however was made with several detours, his mind wandering back and forth between subjects, such as last night, what he'd just seen and what Hinata was so worried about. The more he thought the more his thoughts began to stray, approaching topics he knew almost nothing about. It was if his mind was purposefully distracting him, but for what reason he couldn't quite figure out.

By the time Naruto regained his senses he had very little clue as to where he was. The buildings looked similar to those of the Hyuuga compound, but the overall construction seemed more down to earth and friendly. The houses in the area were not cut off from one another by high walls or fancy ponds, but rather connected by a series of unkempt dirt streets. There was no one inhabiting the area as was proven by the drying paint, dirtied walls and broken down fruit carts.

_Where the hell am I?_ Naruto asked himself.

**_I would think that fairly obvious_**, muttered a voice that Naruto seemingly hadn't heard in ages.

_What are you talking about, Demon Fox? _Naruto questioned the Kyuubi. _And why in the hell are you talking to me all of a sudden?_

**_Because I finally felt I had something to say_**, came the darkened reply in Naruto's head. **_To answer your first question…just look to your left, baka._**

The blonde's head turned slightly to his left, a shiver passing through his body as he found what the Kyuubi had him looking for. Painted on the wall in drying colors was the symbol of a fan, the bottom half made with white and the top half made with red.

Naruto gulped. "The…Uchiha Compound?"

**_What can I get the lucky winner?_** the Kyuubi replied sardonically. **_Perhaps some tea?_**

"Shut your mouth," Naruto growled at himself. He suddenly realized if he was found talking to himself people might think him crazy. However, since he was obviously alone in this place it didn't matter. "What am I doing here?"

**_How would I know that?_** the Demon Fox questioned. **_I only live in here, I don't make the decisions._**

Naruto would have struck the Kyuubi if such an action would not have brought him pain as well. Deciding it was best to ignore the creature for now, the curious teen opted to continue his journey through the deserted compound. As he found his way into the main household, his eyes roaming over the dried bloodstains, his memories began to surface like ghosts, haunting and torturing him as the voice of his former teammate Uchiha Sasuke began to whisper to him.

_My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I dislike, and not much I do like. I have an ambition that I have no plan to leave as a dream. The restoration of my clan, and to…kill a certain man._

Naruto gulped audibly. "Is it really worth it? To go through all of this…just to kill Itachi? What about your hopes…what about your dreams?"

A biting cold slithered through the cracked window as Sasuke's voice once again plagued his mind.

_My dreams aren't in the future, they are in my past._

The orange and black clad shinobi slammed his fist into a splintered support column, his face low. "Why would you live in the past? It's already happened…nothing you do will change it. Living in the past will only bring you pain and suffering."

**_Do you enjoy talking to yourself, kit?_** the Kyuubi rumbled.

"Shut up, you stupid fox!" Naruto hissed in the darkness.

**_Pardon me if I don't listen to what you have to say,_** the demon yawned. **_You seem riled though. _**

For the first time in his life, Naruto was considering being serious with the Kyuubi. The creature had shared his thoughts and feelings for years, and at this very moment they were the only two people in the room. There was no one else Naruto could really talk to.

"The Uchiha were the best in Konoha, weren't they?" the blonde questioned his passenger without really acknowledging it.

**_They seemed to think so_**, came the sinister chuckle. **_Why do you care so much?_**

"If that's so," Naruto mumbled, "then…how could one man annihilate them all?"

The Kyuubi laughed vehemently at Naruto's dialogue. **_Because the majority of them were weak-minded fools. They gave birth to that which would destroy them and they never even bothered to keep it in check. Their own ignorance brought them their doom._**

"Even so," Naruto replied, "that's not an excuse. Now…now they're all gone, save for those two. Both of them are obsessed with power. And Sasuke is…"

The Kyuubi snarled at its container. **_You should have listened to the white haired fool years ago,_** the beast said. **_Forget that boy and move on. Wasting your time with thoughts like this only makes him and everyone else more powerful than you. _**

Naruto's whiskers twitched slightly on his cheeks as he mentally flipped the Demon Fox off. "I will keep my promise no matter what you think," he barked. "I know they don't want him back. I know they'll probably try to kill him. But I made a promise, and I _will_ bring Sasuke back."

**_You shouldn't think so much,_** the Kyuubi chuckled. **_You're apt to miss important things going on in your life right in front of your nose._**

Naruto attempted to question the Kyuubi further on what it had meant, but the beast chose that moment to simply laugh at the poor boy and leave him to his own thoughts. As he slowly left the deserted building and headed home, Naruto could only think how much he hated that stupid Demon Fox.

* * *

Despite all that had happened that day, Naruto slept well. His dreams brought him the peace and serenity his regular thoughts could not, shifting him into that perfect little world where the Kyuubi wasn't inside him and he was the next Hokage. In that little universe everyone cherished and idolized him, especially Konohamaru and his two friends. This time however his dream empire had a new figure inside it: a dark-haired girl with pupil-less, lavender eyes sitting at his side. 

The drool had just begun to pool on Naruto's pillow when a sharp knock rattled the frame of his apartment door. The sudden noise startled the blonde out of his dream and sent him crashing into the floor face first. After taking a few moments to leave his imaginings and regain his sense of the living world, Naruto stood up and found a pair of pants to put on. Reaching his door in only his white undershirt and one of his many unwashed sets of orange clothing, he turned the knob and opened the wooden fixture.

Standing outside of his apartment was an ANBU member dressed uniform, wearing a stylized raccoon mask. Naruto's bleary eyes took a few seconds to register the being in front of him, at which point both cerulean orbs bolted open with shock.

"The hell?" he mumbled. "What's an ANBU member doing at _my_ door?"

"You know I can hear you right?" came the muffled voice from behind the mask.

"Gack!" Naruto yelped. "Gomen…my manners are still in bed. What do you need?"

"I have come here by request of Hyuuga Neji," the ANBU member said straightly, standing tall. "He wishes to speak with you. He told me it was urgent."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Since when do ANBU members do favors?"

The raccoon mask tilted with the man's head. "Let's just say that when _this_ ANBU member gets asked something by the Hyuuga Clan," he answered, "he does what he's asked."

The blonde shrugged. "Sure, whatever. Where is Neji?"

"He will be waiting for you at training ground three," the man said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to."

With a puff of chakra smoke the man in the raccoon mask was no more. Naruto let out an exasperated sigh as he closed the door and began to prepare breakfast before going to see the Branch Clan member.

* * *

The sunlight still sparkled and glinted off the morning dew as Naruto approached the third training grounds. Like most of the other places of practice the grounds had a set of wooden training posts, a small pond and a small batch of forest to its rear. The entire place reminded Naruto all too readily of the day he and Team Seven had attempted Kakashi's peculiar bell test. The way they had passed still brought a smile to the young man's face as he thought about it. 

Naruto spotted Neji quite quickly upon entering the training grounds. His remarkably stone-like visage was set in a nondescript gaze, the pale eyes that were the Hyuuga legacy fixating on the orange of Naruto's body. Much like his uncle Neji had sported a set of traditional Hyuuga-style robes, his hands resting together inside the gaping sleeves as the light wind blew his extra long hair into the air slightly.

"Naruto," was the deep greeting the blonde earned from his lover's cousin.

"Neji," was the blonde's reply. "What's the deal? You don't usually call me out to places like this in the morning."

"I apologize if my methods for requesting your attention were odd," the Hyuuga said, "but I had to be absolutely certain no one else…especially not the elders of the clan…knew I was going to talk to you."

Instantly Naruto knew something was amiss. "What's going on?"

"Right now the clan is a mess," Neji spoke, turning to face the oncoming breeze. "Last night you were seen with Hinata-sama by one of the elders."

The jinchuuriki snapped his fingers as the memory struck him. "Yeah, I do kind of remember that."

"You should also have known that not all the Hyuuga clan holds you in as high regards as Hiashi-sama or myself," the Jounin retorted sharply. "It was careless of you."

"G-gomen," Naruto said, blinking in shock of Neji's harsh words. "It was just a little mistake. I'll be more careful next time."

Neji sighed. "Naruto, you don't understand. Because the elders saw the heir to the main clan involved with you…"

"Why in the hell should that matter?" Naruto replied stubbornly.

"BECAUSE THEY KNOW WHAT YOU REALLY ARE!" Neji shouted.

Naruto stared in disbelief. "H-How…when did you find out?!"

"I must apologize," Neji muttered. "I dragged the information out of Hinata-sama a while back. She seemed upset but would not explain why. I apologize for forcing it out of her."

"So you know," Naruto gulped.

"Yes, and I would truly like to offer my condolences for your condition," Neji said, "but that's beside the point of what I'm trying to tell you."

"Then what is the point?" the blonde asked.

Neji rested a hand in his raven hair. "Naruto, the elders are afraid of you. They are afraid that if your relationship with Hinata-sama continues that it will destroy the 'purity' of the clan."

"Stop playing games, Neji!" Naruto barked, obviously upset by where this conversation was going. "Tell me what's happened to Hinata!"

Neji looked towards the jinchuuriki, his pale eyes lowering with what appeared to be grief. "The elders have decided Hinata-sama has been allowed to roam free too much," he stated. "They are finding her a suitor."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! What a place to end the chapter at eh? Here's hoping you all have the patience to wait until the next one to see how this juicy little development will work out.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Support continues to roll in from your reviews! I'm glad everyone likes it so much, because I love it to death. Sorry to leave you all with the cliffy last chapter (NOT!) but I felt it necessary. Don't look for too much resolution to it in this chapter though, because it's not going to happen! Sit back and enjoy, I know you will!

**Dragonheart**

Chapter Four

"THEY'RE WHAT!?" Naruto screamed.

Neji held his head low after trying to quiet Naruto. "Hai," he muttered, "I only heard the news early this morning. The elders are searching frantically to find a suitor before Hiashi-sama can subvert their decision."

"Damn it!" the blonde hissed. "Just…damn it!"

Naruto burst into a run down the training ground, anger and frustration taking a hold of his being. Before he could reach the nearby fence however, Neji called out to him.

"Where do you think you're going, Uzumaki Naruto?" he yelled.

"Where else?" the other replied somberly. "I'm going to stop them."

Neji immediately left his spot and rushed towards Naruto, stepping in front of him quickly to bar his path. The two shared angry glares before Neji reached out and held the jinchuuriki's shoulder.

"Violence will not solve this problem," Neji said wisely. "If anything it will only make the issue worse."

"So what do you suggest I do!?" Naruto spat. "Just stand here and take it!?"

"I am suggesting you keep a level head for starters," the Hyuuga stated.

"Really?" the fair-haired teen growled. "And then what?"  
Neji sighed. Naruto was being fair less rational than usual. He had expected an adverse reaction to the news that clan was attempting to find his girlfriend a suitor, but he had wholeheartedly hoped the Genin was above trying to use his fists to fix the problem. Not that Neji truly blamed his friend. He wanted to hurt someone just as badly as Naruto did. The whole situation vexed him just as much as it did the orange-clad shinobi.

"As far as I can tell," Neji sighed, "there may be nothing we can do. Hiashi-sama is trying everything he can to change the elders' minds, but apparently it's not working so well."

Naruto clenched his fists, endeavoring to fight back the growing rage within him. "So that's it!?"

"Try and relax, Naruto," the Jounin said softly. "If anyone finds out we're here then this entire conversation is meaningless."

Naruto quickly bit his lip to silence himself.

"As I've been trying to say," Neji continued, "Hiashi-sama believes that unless he can sway at least half of the elders, then there will be no way to change their decision. Despite being the head of the clan those crotchety old bags will do anything and everything in their power to prevent Hinata-sama from being involved with…"

Neji cut his sentence short, looking away from Naruto with shame. The look was not unfamiliar to the jinchuuriki. He had seen it all too often on those who had tried to take pity on him, only to be ousted by their friends and families. He knew what it was Neji had been ready to say.

"Don't spare me," the blue-eyed teen said, "say it. I know what you were about to say. They don't want Hinata to be involved with 'that monster', right?"

Neji averted his eyes from Naruto's powerful gaze. "Hai," he admitted, "that's…what they said."

Sadness filled the blonde's features as he sighed, looking towards the grass. It was apparent that he felt defeated on the issue, like there was nothing he could do no matter what he tried.

"Naruto," Neji started again, "I want you to understand something. Both Hiashi-sama and I believe that Hinata-sama is happiest when she is with you. When it comes down to it…she deserves better than some royal pig or Daimyo. She deserves _you_."

"A-arigato, Neji," Naruto sniffled. "I just…I wish there were something I could do."

"There may be one option," the member of the Branch clan stated. "It's far-fetched to say the least but…how ready do you feel you are for marriage?"

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed, floored by the question.

"Calm down," Neji instructed. "It's just a thought. The elders are only in the early stages of setting Hinata up. It will take them some time to make a list of all suitable people and then begin inspecting them. I'm only suggesting…if somehow we can get your name on that list, there may be a chance. At least if she marries you she will be happier than if she has to look after some lecherous old man for the rest of her life."

"N-Neji, I…" Naruto stuttered.

Another comforting hand was placed on the young shinobi's shoulders. "I calm down," Neji repeated. "You've still got some time to make that decision. Use that time wisely."

The Jounin turned around and headed toward the gates. "If you'll excuse me," he said, "I must be going. I only came here to deliver this message. You must figure out what to do on your own."

"Wait a minute," Naruto objected. "Why is Hiashi…why is he helping us?"

Neji stopped abruptly, standing his ground as his head drifted upward to stare at the early morning clouds. "Despite what he says and does," the older male said, "Hiashi-sama has grown accustomed to you, Naruto. He acknowledges your strength, and the strength you give Hinata-sama. He believes you are what's best for her."

There was an awkward silence between the two as the winds made the blades of grass at their feet dance. Raven locks of hair rose and fell as Neji nodded curtly and started walking again.

"Do not tell anyone we had this conversation," he instructed the vibrant lad. "If the elders discover I have been talking to you about clan business, whatever help I could give you will be lost. Remember that."

He was over the fence and on his way in a mere moment, leaving the jinchuuriki to stand motionless in the training ground, stewing in his own thoughts.

* * *

For a while Naruto remained motionless in the training ground, staring at nothing in particular as his mind replayed the events of his conversation with Neji. It seemed as if everything this morning were nothing more than a dream, that none of it could possibly real. Even if it was, the whiskered youth certainly wished it weren't. Destiny was a cruel mistress apparently, having shone its splendor upon the boy only to take it away just as he was getting used to the brightness. No part of his mind attempted to accept what was going on. So he began to walk, both aimlessly and emptily around Konoha, ignoring villagers and shinobi alike as he became lost in his thoughts.

As with the night previous, Naruto's rambling mind was followed by a dark chuckle that radiated through his consciousness and caused him to groan inwardly.

_What do you want now? _the blonde questioned his package.

**_Oh, my apologies,_** the Kyuubi snickered, **_was I being too loud for you? I'll try and keep it down._**

_As if_, Naruto mentally hissed. _You were laughing at me!_

_ **You act as if I don't have a reason to,**_the beast said.

_Enlighten me as to this reason, fluff-ball,_ the jinchuuriki smirked.

**_Very well then,_** the Kyuubi responded. **_I'm laughing because you and I both know you have the power to rip that clan apart and take our precious vixen out of their grasp. Yet here you are, mumbling over your own meager thoughts instead of doing just that!_**

_Uh, two things,_ Naruto said looking up at his head. _Why in the hell would I do something like that…and just where do you get off calling Hinata-chan 'our' vixen?_

The young man cringed as he could literally feel the giant smirk on the Kyuubi's face. **_Because you can, _**he chuckled, **_and you know it's the only way you're going to stop them. Secondly…I refer to her as ours because she is. It's as simple as that._**

_As if I would ever share Hinata with you, you freak!_ Naruto spat at the beast from outside its cage. _And we've been over this…I'm not using your power ever again._

**_It didn't stop you from using it while you trained with our vixen all those months ago,_** came the witty reply.

_Th-that was a slip up!_ Naruto retorted frantically, attempting to save face. _I just lost focus._

**_Of course, how silly of me,_** the demon fox chided. **_By the way…it's not a matter of sharing. Simply by being with her, she is ours. You don't think I'm just going to sit and watch while you court and take that lovely creature, do you? I'm trying to enjoy myself in here as much as I can!_**

Naruto's face twisted into a sickened grimace. "You son of a bitch!" he screamed out, earning him the stares of the villagers around him. Sweating slightly at his own antics he quickly slipped into a nearby ally to avoid further embarrassment.

**_Priceless,_** the Kyuubi howled with laughter. **_You're far more entertaining than I give you credit for._**

_Shut up! _the young man replied mentally. _And keep your damned claws off Hinata-chan!_

**_You just don't get it, do you?_** the fox sighed. **_As long as I'm in your body, you and I are sharing her. She is our vixen…and I for one would not simply stand here and let her be taken away from us. If you are too much of a coward to do what must be done, then let me out and let me do the job!_**

_I told you, _Naruto returned, _I'm not going to use your power. Especially not to hurt Hinata's family, no matter how much I may want to._

**_Suit yourself, kit,_** the beast replied. **_If you're going to be that way, I'm going to back to napping. _**

The conversation between jinchuuriki and bijuu ended there. Naruto sighed in defeat as he left the alleyway, deciding that some breakfast at Ichiraku's would serve him well. The ramen stand was only a short walk from where he had ended up in his musings, and he had brought a wallet full of money, so he could spoil himself. The closer he got to the place, the hungrier he seemed to get.

He didn't even push aside the flaps when Yakusho stepped out from them, smirking at the young blonde.

"Ah, there you are," he muttered. "Someone told me if I wanted to find you, all I had to do was come here and you'd show up."

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto replied bitterly.

"Whoa ho ho there," the red-dressed teen said as he ran one of his gloved hands through his own hair. Naruto absently noted Yakusho was still holding onto his sword. "No need to get touchy. Someone woke up in a bad mood, eh?"

"It's none of your damned business," Naruto snapped. "Let me through so I can get some food."

"No can do," the taller of the two replied, adjusting his headband. "I came here because you and I have another mission together. Isn't that fun?"

"Like swimming in a shark tank," the depressed boy sighed. "I guess I'll see you in the Hokage's office then?"

"You _can _be taught," Yakusho snickered. "Later, Whiskers."

Naruto's left eye twitched at Yakusho's nickname for him. That guy was a serious pain in the ass!

* * *

Naruto entered Tsunade's office slowly and wordlessly, not willing to start a fight today of all days. His mind was still preoccupied by the news he had received this morning, and he was trying desperately to stop thinking about it. In the smallest recesses of his brain, he figured a mission would be good to do just that.

He was surprised to find that Yakusho was not the only shinobi waiting for him. Neji and Tenten were also inside, sharing an idle conversation as he pushed the doors open. The latter of the two had definitely grown some over the years, now almost as tall as Naruto and sporting a full womanly figure. Her clothing was not much to speak of, as it was really just a bigger version of what she used to wear when she was twelve. The pink top she wore now had sleeves that reached down to her wrists and exposed just a tiny bit of her arms. Her pants were slightly baggier, leaving her more freedom of movement on the battlefield. The only thing that hadn't truly changed about her was her hairstyle, the dark brown odango still adorning her head.

"Ah," she smiled, waving at him. "Naruto! You're here."

"O-Ohayo Tenten," he blinked. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, I've been down and out for a while," she admitted. "Ever since our stint in the River Country I've had a bit of a head cold. But I'm feeling great now!"

"Can this discussion wait till later?" Tsunade droned. "This mission is urgent business and I'd rather not wait another twenty minutes to explain."

"G-Gomen, Hokage-sama!" Tenten gulped as she stood at attention. Neji's lips cracked into a small smile at the young woman's actions, but he hid it well.

Tsunade flashed them all a very official-looking document that contained the seal of the Grass Country. "This just arrived from Kusagakure," she said, tapping the papers. "It would seem that, first and foremost, they are quite aware that a certain number of their shinobi have gone rogue, banding together and working under the pretence of reclaiming the land and power that they feel should be the Grass Country's by right."

"So basically," Yakusho muttered, "they're whack jobs."

"That's the polite way of putting it I guess," Tsunade sighed. "Apparently, they're receiving funding from some unknown figurehead or organization, and they've been plaguing the Grass Country for months now. It would seem that in response to your murder of their spies in the Wind Country…they've taken an entire village hostage."

"Isn't that a tad extreme?" Naruto asked.

"I believe that's why they sometimes refer to them as 'extremist factions', Naruto," the Hokage grumbled. "Either way, I'm more interested in this mission because the shinobi of this faction have been seen with some very…interesting…people."

"Interesting?" Tenten said, tilting her head in question. "How interesting are we talking, Hokage-sama?"

"One of the shinobi that has been spotted with the group that took over the village," Tsunade offered, "was an Oto-nin."

The room fell under an uncomfortable silence as the word "Oto-nin" filled the ears of each person there. A chill passed over Naruto's back as he muttered the darkest name in all of Konoha.

"Orochimaru," he sneered.

"Who now?" Yakusho asked.

"Yes," Tsunade replied, ignoring Yakusho's question, "I believe that he may have something to do with this. You can see why I chose this matter as top priority and called you here then."

Naruto gave off a self-satisfying grin. "There was no way you could keep me from coming anyway."

"Precisely," the Hokage sighed dejectedly. "I have chosen you, Tenten and Yakusho for this mission. You will travel to the Grass Country and attempt to liberate the village. If you meet with this Oto-nin, I want him brought in for questioning."

"Sounds good to me," the blonde said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Tenten chimed.

"So who the hell is Orochimaru?" Yakusho asked again.

The other shinobi in the room turned to him and gave him a dark glare that said, in not so many words: "Shut up. We'll tell you later."

"Since this mission is such high priority," Tsunade suddenly continued, "I have also assigned an ANBU squad leader to you, to help things go more smoothly."

Tsunade called to the Jounin at her door to let the ANBU member in. The twin doors opened into the room slowly as the masked man stepped into the room, his grey clothing giving him the stereotypical non-distinct appearance of ANBU members. A long katana was strapped to his back, the design foreign to everyone it seemed save Tenten, who eyed it with particular interest.

What truly drew Naruto's attention however was the mask the man wore. The ANBU member's face was covered by the façade of a raccoon, the same one that had greeted Naruto at his door earlier this morning. It took every ounce of Naruto's will to not cry out at the man, seeing as how doing so would lead to questions of how he knew the ANBU member. Naruto was not particularly willing to discuss the events of that morning with anyone, and he certainly didn't want to get Neji in trouble.

"You called, Hokage-sama?" came the straight, centered voice of the masked-man. There was a certain serenity to his tone, one that spoke of experience and wisdom, but at the same time hinted at a much more down to earth side.

"I did," the well-figured woman replied. "I've already given you the mission details, so I won't go over them again. You are to take Naruto, Tenten, and Yakusho with you on the mission."

"I see no problems with that," the man replied.

"Also," the Hokage continued, "since you will be traveling as the group's leader, you will remove your mask and turn it in to ANBU headquarters. Do you have any problems taking a pseudonym for this mission?"

"I do, Hokage-sama," the man replied. "I have never shied away from my name. I have no fear of it being used against me."

"Alright," she said, "then you will go by your real name. Naruto, Tenten, Yakusho…I'd like you to meet Jiyumaru."

Each of the three other shinobi chosen for the mission nodded and greeted the ANBU member politely, which was a step for Yakusho. The masked man eyed the Ryumoto carefully, then turned his attention back to the group.  
"We'll meet by the West Gate in an hour," he said formally. "Pack everything we'll need. It's a day's travel to the border of the Grass Country, so make sure you're prepared."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Yakusho droned, already walking out the door. "People need to die. Let's not hold up the show."

The red-vested shinobi left without any other words. The remainder of the room stared at his exit with shock before Tsunade firmly dismissed them. Tenten and Jiyumaru quickly bowed and left, Naruto slowly making his way out. He didn't quite make it to the wooden fixture before Tsunade's voice reached out to him.

"By the way Naruto," she said softly, "Neji has informed me of everything that has happened."

Naruto turned slowly and looked at the woman with a very somber gaze. "Yeah, and?"

"I want you to know," Tsunade continued, "that I will do everything I can to help."

For the first time that morning, Naruto gave off a genuine smile.

"Arigato, Obaa-chan," he said before exiting the Hokage's office.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was waiting at the West Gate for the ANBU squad leader who would be guiding them this mission. For once Naruto had arrived on time, and even Yakusho seemed to be there early. The russet-haired shinobi wasn't really paying attention to what was going on though. He seemed to be there early just for the sake of being there, not really because he had any intention of being on time. It infuriated Naruto slightly, but he let it slide. Tenten took the free moment to explain the story of Orochimaru to Yakusho, who seemed to regard it with much the same empathy he regarded everything else with, which was none at all.

There was a soft tapping of feet on the ground as Jiyumaru made his appearance. Instantly Naruto noticed that he was no longer wearing his ANBU mask, revealing a solid face set on soft features. He was a man that exuded confidence and strength and who obviously had a gentler, calmer side to him. His demeanor was all business however, as was proven by the way he looked over the three, as if he were assessing them.

It took Naruto a few moments to piece the information together in his head. There was something about their leader's face that was familiar, as though the young fair-haired teen had seen him somewhere previously. After a moment it finally clicked, and Naruto pointed at him dramatically as his eyes went blank with shock.

"You're that creepy guy that Hinata and I sat next to at Ichiraku's last week!" he shouted exuberantly.

The ANBU Jounin looked the young man over and blinked. "Hmm, you know," he said calmly, "I do seem to remember seeing you with a member of the Hyuuga clan sometime last week."

"One of your dates, huh Naruto?" Tenten asked cutely, grinning broadly.

"I guess you could say that," Naruto replied sheepishly. "But this guy was sitting right next to us! He looked so creepy back then…and he kept talking to Ayame-nee-chan like he knew her!"  
"That's probably because he does, baka," Yakusho snorted from the side.

"Keep outta this, jackass!" the jinchuuriki spat back.

"Enough fighting," Jiyumaru ordered in an exceedingly commanding tone. "It's a day's journey to the Grass Country, and we'll be making camp at the border before going into the village. Naruto, you take point…and no complaining, got it?"

"Yes sir," Naruto replied dumbly, shocked at how quickly the stern man had turned the conversation serious.

"You know," Yakusho said, grinning, "I think I like this guy."

With that, the four shinobi took off into the trees, heading off northwest towards the Grass Country at a brisk pace.

* * *

The trip was made in silence for the most part, Naruto finding it difficult to converse with anyone other than Tenten. The kunoichi for her part was doing her best to stay focused on the mission, but would constantly have her attention diverted by Naruto, who was obviously very uneasy with the complete stillness between the group of four. She tried to relax him, but the boy refused to settle down and continued his pace frantically. Eventually Yakusho did what Tenten could not and flung a rock at his head, which knocked him off the branch he was on and sent him plummeting to the earth below. After the team stopped laughing at the poor Genin they picked up the pace, Naruto having finally decided to chill out for a while.

They reached the border of the Grass Country at sunset, the vermillion lights dancing across the endless plains that made up the small land. They kept to the forests of the Fire Country that night, pitching two tents to split the group in two as Tenten prepared dinner. Yakusho opted to sleep in the same tent as Jiyumaru, stating he'd rather "stay with the one that _didn't_ piss him off", earning him angry glares from his two other teammates. Tenten prepared a full meal of boiled vegetables and noodles, Naruto proclaiming it resembled ramen without the broth and bowls. The statement which Tenten claimed was "born out of ignorance for the finer foods" earned the blonde his second physical assault of the day, which was comprised of the meatball-headed kunoichi hitting him over the head with her clenched fist.

Dinner ended quickly and the four separated into the two tents. Tenten and Naruto stayed up late, starting a conversation revolving around their relationships with members of the Hyuuga clan. Specifically, the topic of Tenten's relationship with Neji came into question, and after several moments of duress the girl finally admitted that she and the Branch clan member were involved in a romantic relationship. Having drilled the information out of her, Naruto delighted himself in prying the itty bitty details out himself, like how long they'd been dating and how far along they were. She eventually evened the playing field by asking him how his relationship with Hinata was doing, which caused him to break out of his cheery mood and fall back into the depressed state he'd been in that morning. He slowly explained how Neji had told him about the clan finding Hinata a suitor to keep her away from him. To his surprise, Tenten had already been told of the issues by Neji, and offered her full support to the blonde boy. Despite everything, Naruto managed to drift to sleep peacefully that night.

Morning came all too soon for the young boy, forcing him to wake and start a new day. The only thing that seemed to keep his mind on the straight and sane path was the prospect of taking out his rather sour mood on enemy shinobi. Breakfast consisted of relatively fresh bread and fresh water, a meal that Naruto found to be lacking. He didn't voice that thought though, seeing as how the last time he had made a comment about the food on this trip it had earned him nothing but pain as a reward. Keeping relatively to himself, Naruto ate in silence around his compatriots. After they were finished, Jiyumaru took to himself to bury the coals of their campfire before packing up the tents and signaling for them to continue with their trek.

They reached the tiny border village in less than an hour and a half, keeping themselves to the outskirts as to avoid being spotted. From a lone tree not too far out from the village they made their stay, Jiyumaru pulling out a set of binoculars to examine the village. From what they could gather from the preliminary scan of the place, it was indeed being held hostage by a group of Kusa shinobi, but as to what reason or gain there was no indication. The cursory glance towards the community also did not confirm or deny the existence of any Oto shinobi that may have been accompanying them.

"Alright," Jiyumaru said keeping his voice low, "we're gonna need a bit of a closer look before we make our attack plan. Naruto, if you would be so kind?"

The blonde flashed their leader a quirky grin as he snapped his fingers together, producing a single Kage Bunshin that stood to his right on the thick tree branch. Another hand seal later and his clone took the shape of a common snake, which slid down the trunk of the tree languidly and slithered through the long grasses towards the village.

"Pretty ingenious disguise," Yakusho confessed. "Snakes are some of the most common creatures in the Grass Country."

"You think I didn't know that?" Naruto hissed at the older boy mockingly. The two shared a heated glare before turning away from one another grumpily.

"We wait here until Naruto's Kage Bunshin returns," Jiyumaru stated, "then with the information it brings us, we will formulate our plan."

Twenty minutes later, Naruto's Kage Bunshin returned, winding its way up the tree trunk before returning to a copy of Naruto, wearing a rather disgusted grimace on its face. When asked what had made it look like that, the clone said that it now knew how rat tasted. The real Naruto twitched at the thought, having the distinct feeling that he too knew how rat tasted.

"So what's the scoop?" Tenten asked the clone.

"There are several more shinobi inside," it responded, "but none of them really look like they're very good, or at least paying attention. Each house has one to two Kusa shinobi guards."

It turned to Jiyumaru and added: "The rumors about the Oto-nin are true. There's one in the Mayor's house."

Without a word, the clone disappeared in a puff of chakra smoke, leaving Naruto looking queasy for just a second before regaining his composure. The four huddled closer in the tree as Jiyumaru adorned a thinking pose, ready and willing to hear the plan.

"Alright, here's how it's going to go," the ANBU shinobi started. "From what I've heard, Yakusho's attacks are flashy, so they will provide an excellent distraction. While he draws their attention, we'll sneak into the village via the south entrance and take out the guards. The job should be done quick enough to regroup and help Yakusho finish off his batch of shinobi, at which point we can locate the Oto-nin and capture him."

"I won't need your help against these amateurs," Yakusho scoffed.

"You're going to get it whether you want it or not," Jiyumaru growled. "Is everyone aware of the plan?"

"Sounds good to me," Tenten chimed in.

"I'm game," Naruto added.

"Cheh," Yakusho huffed.

"Alright then," the solid looking man said. "Let's get to it then. And please…no collateral damage."

"No promises!" Yakusho grinned. He stood up on the tree branch and found a guard patrolling the perimeter who wasn't really paying attention. His grin widened as he reached into one of his tool pockets in his pants, producing several shuriken with wires attached to them. "Now watch, this is gonna be fun."

The red-dressed shinobi hurled four of his shuriken at the patrol, keeping the wires within his hand loosely. The Kusa shinobi did not see the attack coming and was quickly pinned to the wall of the village by the shuriken stuck in his rather loose clothing. Yakusho's grin deepened even further as the snapped several hand seals together, keeping the wires taut in his grasp.

"_Katon! Ryuuka no Jutsu!_"

Yakusho exhaled sharply over the wires, a thick stream of flame traveling down each one. The Kusa-nin could do nothing but scream in terror as the lines of fire connected with his body in a large conflagration, burning him to death. His cries echoed throughout the village as the wall he had been stuck to burned and charred, the vocal alarm raising into the air.

"If you'll excuse me" Yakusho grinned, "I believe I have some unwanted guests to entertain."

The obnoxious teenager burst from the tree and rushed the gate, exposing himself to the sight of their enemies. Within seconds the five other Kusa shinobi that comprised the perimeter guard had him surrounded, aiming their rather sharp kunai at him. With a simple flick of his untamed auburn hair he signaled Jiyumaru and the others to continue with their part of the mission.

The other three from Konoha flew into action, Tenten throwing a set of kunai at the Kusa shinobi closest to the south. So distracted by Yakusho's noise they were that neither one of them even realized they were under attack until the kunai were lodged in their backs and they were dead. The plan was an unqualified success as Jiyumaru, Tenten and Naruto easily gained access to the village, the ANBU member's incredible speed and stealth allowing him to finish off most of the low-ranked Kusa shinobi single handedly. Those he could not reach on his own were promptly dealt with by his two allies, Naruto silencing several of his green-clad adversaries at once thanks to his clones. Tenten earned her keep thanks to her long-ranged weapon expertise, picking off slow and preoccupied targets with impunity. Once the majority of the shinobi inside the village were disposed of, the three rushed to the east entrance to assist Yakusho, who greeted them with a big smile as he sat on top of a pile of corpses he had collected in the last few minutes.

"What took you so long?" he questioned.

"Oh stop showing off," Naruto grumbled.

"There will be plenty of time for your shenanigans later," Jiyumaru said. "Right now, we have an Oto-nin to detain."

The four Konoha shinobi regrouped inside the village limits, scanning the various houses and sheds for any sign of movement. When they were satisfied that the village had been purged of Kusa interference, they moved on to the mayor's house. There was no need to be silent now, as anyone inside the house would easily have been alerted to their presence with all the sounds of fighting outside. With a quick kick Yakusho broke down the door, all four of them racing inside to meet their opponent.

The Oto-nin stood at the far end of the building, hovering over the bloodied and torn corpse of the village's mayor. The body was torn in two ungraciously, entrails scattered across the wooden floor of the small home. Tenten looked uneasy as she took in the sight, but Naruto had seen far worse in his life, as had Jiyumaru and Yakusho by the way they did not edge away from the ghastly sight.

The man bearing the Otogakure Hitai-ate was quite unassuming. He was of a smallish build, no taller than Naruto. His head was devoid of hair save on his eyebrows, his bald scalp shining gently as light poured in through a dusty window. The classic Jounin uniform, complete with a grey tactical vest was all that covered his body. His clothing did very little to hide the odd protrusions sticking out from his forearm, small pipes angled parallel to his upper limbs, a larger one sticking out of each elbow.. Examining his odd extensions lead the group to scan his waist, where a long blade was currently sheathed in an ornate looking scabbard.

He turned slowly from the cadaver at his feet to face his new guests, blood slowly dripping from his fingers as he did so. His ragged eyes took in the forms of the four intruders, no sound escaping his lips as he slowly walked forward. He stopped four feet from Jiyumaru's position in the lead, eyeing the ANBU member's sword and fingering his own with a minor smirk of contentment.

"To what do I owe this less than pleasant interruption?" The Oto-nin muttered quietly. His voice was airy, as though his throat was perpetually dry.

"Playing dumb isn't gonna save you now," Naruto snapped. "You didn't have the balls to come out and fight us while we took out your friends, so I suggest you just stand down and tell us what we need to know."

"Friends?" came the quiet response, completely ignoring the second half of what the jinchuuriki had said. "Whatever would give you the idea that simply because I am here fulfilling the orders of the great Orochimaru-sama, means that these measly insects are my _friends_?"

"Figures Oto scum like you would see the world that way," Tenten spat.

"It has nothing to do with my affiliation," the shinobi replied. "I am loyal to Orochimaru-sama. You and your kind will fall to us just as easily as these pathetic Kusa shinobi will when the time comes. We're simply…taking what we need from them."

"Now there's a shaky alliance if I've ever heard one," Yakusho sighed.

The Oto-nin's face remained unchanged. "If you give up and vow to serve Orochimaru-sama now, I _might_ spare your lives."

The reply from the Konoha shinobi came in the form of Yakusho hurling his Dragon Fang at the petulant Oto-nin. The target simply shrugged at the act of aggression, raising his arms and pointing them at the blade. A piercing shriek filled the room as a blast of concussive air shot through the pipes of the shinobi's arms, knocking the Dragon Fang and Yakusho back into the nearby wall of the house. Shaking his head clear slowly, Yakusho retrieved his sword and stood back up.

"Not bad," he muttered. "The pipes on your elbows draw in the air, and the pipes on your arm fire it out as a powerful noise."

"So glad you figured it out," the man said, snickering. "Now if you don't mind, you have to die!"

Another painful howl filled the room as the man from Otogakure fired his special attack at Yakusho's three teammates, knocking them away as he charged Yakusho. Quickly the Oto-nin pulled his blade from his scabbard and thrust it into Yakusho's chest, impaling him evenly.

The Ryumoto boy didn't cry in pain, nor did his blood cover the floor. Instead he began to chuckle as he looked straight into his opponent's eyes.

"Well that was fun," he said, "but now the real fun begins."

All four Konoha shinobi flashed brightly before exploding violently, sending wood and stone flying from the rubble of the building from the destruction caused by Yakusho's Bakudan Bunshin. From a safe spot not too far from the mayor's house, the red-vested shinobi grinned triumphantly at the display.

"I'd like to see your clones do that," Yakusho grinned at Naruto.

The joke was lost as another shriek sounded from within the burning rubble. Splintered wood cascaded through the air as the shinobi trained by Orochimaru pulled himself from the wreckage, stepping into the middle of the village with his eyes trained on the team from Konoha. Yakusho stepped up, the Dragon Fang at the ready as the enemy Jounin held his own blade at his side.

"You're outnumbered," Yakusho called out. "You'd do well to give yourself up…oh, and while you're at it, you can tell us pretty much everything we want to know. Would save us a lot of trouble, you know?"

"Subtle, isn't he?" Jiyumaru sighed.

"Like a sack of bricks to the groin," Tenten muttered.

"I know nothing," came the disfigured shinobi's reply, an obvious lie, "and even if I did…I wouldn't tell anything to a corpse!"

There was no painful screech or gust of wind this time. Instead the Oto Jounin swung his blade upward nonchalantly. A crackle of energy sizzled through the man's katana as a bolt of lightning shot out of it and ran across the ground, lifting up and striking Yakusho in the side of his stomach. The sizzling blast cut a deep wound in the young Ryumoto's side, his blood sent flying across the floor as his shirt and skin were torn open. For the first time since anyone in Konoha had met him, Yakusho cried out in pain and gripped his wound, falling to one knee before his attacker.

"S-son of a bitch!" he shouted, looking at his hand covered in his own blood.

"You see, I'm full of tricks," the Jounin snickered.

"Well bite my ass!" Yakusho snarled. He hurled his weapon at the Oto-nin once again, this time forming the seal of the tiger. The Dragon Fang caught flame as it spun towards the enemy shinobi, intent on slicing and incinerating him all at once.

The stabbing cry echoed through the village again as the man's equipment fired another blast of sound and air at the flying weapon, knocking it to the side before it could reach him.

"Honestly," he said, "did you really think the same trick would work twice in a row? Nobody can beat Raita, the Vacuum Shot!"

The "pow" of something being summoned could be heard from the sky above Raita. The Oto Jounin turned his face upward to see Tenten with one of her long scrolls in hand, summoning a wave of kunai from the depths of nowhere.

"Pay more attention!" she shot out as she began to hurl the sharp knives at the man dubbed "Vacuum Shot" with alarming speed and accuracy. The enemy shinobi simply sighed as he aimed a single arm at Tenten and her attack, howling cutting through her ears as another wave of noise bounced her projectiles back at her. The kunoichi could only stare in surprise and put up her guard as nearly ten kunai were thrust back at her, five finding their marks in various parts of her skin. One caught her in the gut, causing her to cry out as redness stained her pink garment as she plummeted toward the ground.

"Tenten!" Naruto cried out as he quickly leapt out, catching the falling girl. He quickly removed the kunai from her stomach, gazing over the wound with worry.

"I'll…I'll be okay," she muttered weakly, "you just stop that freak."

"I'll be back," he said with his "I promise" face on. Naruto quickly stood up and rushed to Yakusho's side defensively, standing in front of the injured man with a deep look on his face.

"So another lamb has come to be slaughtered?" Raita cackled. "I shall enjoy cutting you to ribbons."

"As if!" Yakusho snarled, forcing himself to stand. He quickly snapped together several hand seals and took in a large breath, his side sending a searing shot of pain into his body.

"_Katon! Karyuu Endan!_"

The flames that gushed from Yakusho's mouth quickly formed into a large dragon head, a fierce roar crashing out from the attack as it raced towards the sound-wielding shinobi. Raita countered once again with a blast from his pipes, knocking the fire dragon off course and into a nearby fruit stand, a huge explosion shaking the earth as the stand and everything around it was reduced to burnt ash. Yakusho and Naruto quickly leapt out of the road of the oncoming sound wave, eager to not be struck by it.

"So much for that plan," Yakusho grimaced as he gripped his side in pain.

"You cannot stand against me," Raita chuckled. "I will cut you each down one by one!"

The man swung his blade again, this time in Naruto's direction. The crackling lightning coursed through his sword and fired out at the jinchuuriki, who agilely rolled to the side. The sharp blades of electricity crashed into one of the wooden dwellings, cracking the wood and setting it on fire. The Oto Jounin continued his assault, flinging bolts of lightning towards the whiskered youth at a disturbing pace, giving the boy hardly any time to react. Thankfully, his years of practice had given him the reflexes needed to keep himself alive, if only barely dodging each strike. This pattern kept up until Naruto landed on one of the less sturdy roofs of the village, the shingles giving out beneath him and sending him face first into the top of the home. Given the perfect opportunity to finish his quarrel off, Raita flung another bolt at the blonde in hopes of killing him.

The attack was interrupted as a blade of pure wind suddenly stuck the blast of energy, causing it to dissipate in mid-flight. Raita's gaze quickly shifted to his right as Jiyumaru stepped into the battle, his long katana drawn at his side as he looked things over.

"Sorry I didn't step in sooner," the tall Special Jounin said, "but I thought you could handle him."

"Sure you weren't just being lazy?" Yakusho questioned, barely able to stand.

"I can assure you I was not," Jiyumaru replied. "It also gave me some time to analyze his style."

"And what have you learned?" was the Oto-nin's dark addition to the conversation.

Jiyumaru cracked a smile as he raised his blade, pointing it at the blade-wielder. "You use the _Raijinken_," the stoic male said. "It's a style of sword fighting created by the Ikazuchi clan of Kumogakure. Quite formidable, actually…you use your chakra to create lightning in the sword which you can throw at others. Unfortunately, like most lightning-based jutsu, it falls before the wind-type."

Raita chuckled slowly, changing his stance to a more even one. "Orochimaru-sama gave me a list of shinobi to watch out for," he said darkly. "With knowledge like that, there is only one person you _could_ be."

"And who pray tell, would I be?" Jiyumaru questioned.

"Konoha's Takaibattou," Raita offered almost graciously, "Kenshin Jiyumaru."

"At your service," the man from ANBU said bowing. "You've done quite a bit of damage here. I think it's time I put an end to it."

"I would enjoy watching you try!" the Oto-nin barked. Another swing of his sword sent yet another blade of lightning towards a member of the Konoha shinobi, this time its target being Jiyumaru.

Just before the attack hit, Jiyumaru vanished completely from sight. Everyone in the clearing stared in shock as the man's body simply ceased to be, the dust floating in the air the only proof that he had ever stood there in the first place. Raita looked shocked, his eyes scanning back and forth for any indication as to the location of his adversary.

Jiyumaru appeared suddenly at Raita's side, the "Vacuum Shot" barely having the chance to turn his face and see the ANBU squad leader before Jiyumaru brought his sword down on the vile man's arms, cutting them off just above the elbow. Raita's severed limbs fell to the ground as blood poured from the stubs of his upper appendages, a scream coming from his mouth that would have giving the shrieks from his arm-mounted pipes a run for their money. The three other Konoha shinobi stared in mute shock as they watched the Oto-nin hit the ground, screaming in agony and wriggling around in a feeble attempt to re-attach his limbs.

"Amazing…" Tenten muttered quietly, still bleeding.

"He's…so fast…" Naruto gasped.

"Holy shit," was all that Yakusho could offer.

"Just a tip," Jiyumaru said, slamming his foot into Raita's chest to keep him from moving. "You've already made me mad. Don't piss me off if you want to keep living."

The Oto Jounin could only whimper in agreement as he lay on the floor, utterly defeated.

* * *

After Raita was defeated, the group from Konoha set about letting the villagers free of their homes. The women of the village were very fast to thank the shinobi and tend to their more serious injuries, cleaning and bandaging Tenten and Yakusho's wounds. Yakusho was very reluctant to be treated, but eventually the females coerced him. Tenten was all too glad to be helped, not being eager to die any time soon. Raita, though he was an enemy, was looked after as well. With no arms to wield a sword or perform jutsu with, Jiyumaru was certain he wouldn't be a threat any longer.

When the ANBU squad leader was certain that all of his teammates were okay, he and Yakusho took turns questioning the poor unarmed man from Otogakure. The two proved to be quite an effective interrogation team, managing to coax an answer out of the loyal shinobi by using various threats of bodily harm, the most vicious of which included leaving the Oto-nin alone in a room with Yakusho while the latter of the two held a red-hot kunai. The man caved quite quickly under such duress, confessing that he knew very little of Orochimaru's intentions. He did know however that Kabuto was playing a major role in whatever schemes involved the takeover of the village, and that a messenger would be arriving in a few days to give him more explicit instructions. No matter how much pressure they put on Raita after that, no new information could be wrested from him. Jiyumaru concluded that the dismembered man simply didn't know anything else and left him tied up in one of the ruined houses in the care of the villagers.

Yakusho and Jiyumaru exited the hut and checked on Tenten, who was faring quite well for having been hit in the stomach with a kunai. Naruto was busy making sure nothing was wrong with her as the other two shinobi approached.

"How's she doing, Whiskers?" Yakusho asked.

"I'm doing fine, thanks," Tenten grimaced, rubbing her stomach. "A few stitches, but nothing I can't handle. The people here _really_ know their first aid."

"I'll say," the auburn-haired boy responded, stroking his own bandaged side.

"You two need to get back to Konoha," Jiyumaru piped up. "You're no good out here with those injuries."

"But Jiyumaru," the young blonde protested, "one of us would have to be with them to make sure they were safe."

The ANBU member cracked a smile. Naruto could be a bit of a handful at times, but he certainly did have a wide knowledge of standard mission procedure. "You are correct," he said to the Genin. "You will be escorting Yakusho and Tenten back to Konohagakure while I remain here to intercept the messenger."

"Wait, you're sending me back with that jackass?" Yakusho grumbled. "I can handle myself."

The squad leader's only retort was to gently smack Yakusho on his injury, causing the foul-mouthed teen to cry out in pain. Angry glares were exchanged before Yakusho shrugged in defeat and wordlessly walked towards the entrance of the village.

"I will also need to get a message to the Hokage as soon as possible," Jiyumaru said.

"Fat chance of that," the kunoichi whimpered. "With these wounds there's no way we'd get there in less than two days."

The blade-wielding man tilted his head at Tenten's words. "Oh, sorry," he said apologetically, "I was just thinking out loud. You won't be delivering the message."

Jiyumaru bit into his left thumb, producing a small amount of blood before snapping his hands into various seals and slapping his palm on the ground.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_"

A puff of chakra smoke rose from the point of impact between Jiyumaru's hand and the ground, clouding everyone's view for a moment. As the smoke cleared, the group was treated to the sight of a small raccoon dressed in a blue Konoha hitai-ate, its puffy tail swishing across the ground as it looked up at the other shinobi and flashed a quirky grin.

"Kawaii!" Tenten giggled. "I didn't know you could summon the Raccoons, Jiyumaru!"

"Yes well," the ANBU admitted, "there's a reason I don't let it go around being public knowledge."

Divine whim seemed to provide an answer to Jiyumaru's cryptic statement as the raccoon that had just been summoned scampered over to one of the village females and peeked up her skirt. The woman shrieked indignantly and kicked the creature away from her, glaring at its summoner angrily.

Naruto and Tenten's eyes went blank at the sight. "What a pervert!" they both shouted in unison.

"ZURUI!!!" Jiyumaru cried out angrily, grabbing the raccoon by his neck. "I keep telling you to _not do that_!"

After pinning the lecherous raccoon to the ground with his foot, Jiyumaru pulled out a piece of paper and wrote his message on it. Rolling the note up and slipping it into a pouch strapped to summoned animal's back, he ordered Zurui to run to Konoha as fast as possible and deliver his letter to the Hokage. With a look of disgrace on his face he also reminded the raccoon to not fondle anyone this time, _especially_ the Hokage. The raccoon gave a small salute before running off at top speed, taking his time to peek under a few more skirts on his way out.

Naruto could only snicker at how mortified Jiyumaru looked as his summoned minion continued to embarrass him.

* * *

It only took a few hours for the team of three to gather up their supplies for the return journey home. After many protests (surprisingly all from Naruto), Jiyumaru finally got them out of the village and on their way. Tenten apologized for her injuries profusely to Naruto, promising that the next time she wouldn't be nearly as much of a burden. Yakusho offered no apologies whatsoever, choosing to simply complain about his lack of judgment and speed during the fight. Naruto told him to stop whining about an hour into the trip, and the man remained relatively silent from that point on.

The trip did take longer with two injured passengers than it had on the way there. While it had taken them but a day to reach the border at full strength, with two injured people they barely made the halfway point before the sun began to dip beyond the horizon. Naruto made camp on his own that day, Tenten giving him a minor hand here and there while Yakusho collected the firewood. Naruto also attempted to cook dinner that night, an action which was quickly and promptly stopped by the wounded kunoichi who swore that anything cooked by Naruto that _wasn't_ ramen was most likely more toxic than a Kusa-nin's deadliest poison. Taking the insult to his culinary skill in stride, he allowed Tenten to prepare a dinner that consisted of what little supplies they had left. It was consisted of healthy servings of bean paste wrapped in the remainder of their fresh bread, food that definitely made Yakusho's list of non-edible recipes. Naruto and Tenten on the other hand had no problems with the food and ate it happily, wondering exactly what it was about them that Yakusho disliked. His response was that they reminded him of something he had eaten in his childhood that had made him sick for weeks since the meat had most likely belong to a stray dog. Both of the other shinobi's faces turned green at the mere thought.

Morning saw them eating much the same, though the drink was fresh water from a nearby stream this time. Tenten refused to slow down the group any further by having Naruto watch over her, proclaiming she felt much better and could maintain a running pace today. Yakusho offered no complaints, stating simply that if Tenten wasn't going to be a burden, neither would he. The rest of the return trip was made in good time, the group of three making it to Konohagakure before sunset that day. They approached the gates with tiredness in their limbs, both from the fight a day previous and the arduous expedition. The gatekeepers that day greeted them joyfully, even expressing concern for the state in which Tenten and Yakusho found themselves in. After convincing the guards they would be fine, the two shinobi standing watch let them proceed without further incident.

Unfortunately for Tenten, one of other people waiting for them just beyond the gate was Neji. The two set their eyes on one another with a bit of shock before Neji walked up to the kunoichi and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I received word from the Hokage that you had been injured," the pale-eyed man stated. "Are you okay?"

Tenten blushed slightly. "I'm fine, Neji."

"Still," he insisted, "those wounds could not have been properly looked after in a small village. The hospital has been waiting for your return…yours included, Yakusho."

"Thanks, but I pass," the brown-haired shinobi said.

"Oh no you don't!" Tenten snickered, grabbing him by his arm. "If I'm going, you're going too!"  
"H-hey!" he protested, trying to push the female off his arm. "Let me go!"

The other three shinobi simply laughed at him as Tenten dragged him off to the hospital, Neji slowly traveling in their wake.

In the corner of Naruto's eye, he picked up something moving. Turning to face it, he was greeted by the sight of Jiyumaru's summoned raccoon making mischief by peeking under the skirts of various village women and taking his chances by leaping into their chests and groping them. Naruto was vaguely reminded of the way Jiraiya acted while conducting "research" for his Icha Icha books. It left the blonde with a smile as he went off to do what he'd wanted to do for two days.

He went to find Hinata.

* * *

Naruto didn't have to look very hard to find the woman he was in love with. She was exactly where he had expected to find her. He approached their spot on the Hokage monument, between one of the locks of the Yondaime Hokage's hair, slipping down beside her slender form wordlessly. There was an awkward silence between the both of them until Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso, hugging him tightly.

"Neji…told me what happened…" the blonde muttered softly.

"I…I know…" Hinata whimpered, holding him tighter. "He told me he told you."

"Hinata…" he offered softly, holding her closer. "I don't want to lose you. I'm willing to do anything…I…Neji's even considering putting my name in your list. It's a long shot but…"

Naruto suddenly became aware of a soft whimpering noise near him as Hinata's body began to tremble. It took a few moments for him to realize she was crying. As time went by she only began to cry harder, burying her face in his shoulder and clinging to him roughly.

"Hinata," Naruto said worriedly, "what's wrong?"

"Oh Naruto-kun," she sobbed, "I'm such a failure. There was nothing I could do to stop them…it's because I'm so weak, they'll just do with me what they want. I didn't stand up to them and now I'm going to lose you."

"You're not a failure," the jinchuuriki said strongly. "Stop saying things like that. Not everything's over…even if it is just a small chance, if my name's in that list then maybe…"

"Naruto-kun," she sniffled, looking up at him. Her eyes were bleary with tears, edges reddened by sadness. "You don't get it…it's…it's…"

The returned to crying so hard she couldn't speak, grabbing the young man's body tightly to her own. Naruto drank in the sight of his lover sobbing and crying into him, her form shaking as she let her grief out. Finally, the true realization hit him. It wasn't just that she was being married off to someone she didn't want to be married to that had her in this state. The truth behind her utter despair was that she wasn't ready to be married at all, not even to the man she loved. Being forced to marry _anyone_ right now made her feel like less of a human being and only reminded her of how little control of her life she thought she had.

"Hinata…" Naruto repeated her name. "I'm…I'm so sorry…"

The girl's wails picked up as he held her tightly to his chest and stroked her head. They remained on the rock face well after the sun made its journey into the darkness, leaving the entire village blanketed in darkness. It was nearly seven o'clock before Hinata's tears had finally dried up, the choked sobs trapped in her throat still resounding in Naruto's ears. Slowly he tilted her chin up to his face and kissed her, helping her to her feet as they both stood.

"I'll take you home, Hinata," he offered, stroking her head. "And please…don't worry. We'll fix it. I promise."  
"A-arigato, Naruto-kun," she whispered.

The two held hands as they descended from the monument to the streets below. It was at this time that both of them just wanted to know the other was there, that they were together no matter what was set into their future. Naruto was reminded painfully of some fantasy novel where the main characters were thrust into some horrible fate by forces beyond their control. Naruto thought it was a shame that he could not have the same confidence as those fictional characters, who always knew somehow the power of love would conquer all. It seemed like such a fantasy to him.

Without really knowing it the two had managed to reach the Hyuuga compound. Waiting for them at the front was Hinata's father, Hyuuga Hiashi. As the two approached the tall, lavender-eyed, long haired man he stood up and looked at them solemnly. Hinata glared at her father with wrongfully displaced anger, rushing out of Naruto's arms and into her home. Hiashi sighed at his daughter's small outburst and turned to the young man before him, his face sullen with regret.

"I want…to apologize," the master of the Hyuuga clan said suddenly.

"Wh-what?" Naruto offered in shock. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I am the head of our clan," Hiashi explained, "but I have let my own personal interests go before those of the basic needs of my family. Now the elders control most of the clan with politics and bids for power. Not even once have they stopped to consider the happiness of the people they represent…and for that, I am truly sorry."

After a momentary pause he added "I have failed my daughter."

Naruto was at a loss for words. Never before had he seen Hyuuga Hiashi in such a state of sorrow. Hinata had always described her father as a great man with little sense of direction. As far as Naruto understood it, Hiashi had always been more interested in his family's power and place in Konoha, and never about the true well being of his own children. This cheerless man before him could not be the person his love spoke of day in and out as having no respect for her.

"Sir," Naruto spoke up, "is there nothing that can be done?"

"I am not for lack of trying," Hiashi sighed disdainfully. "I can see it in Hinata's eyes…when she eats, when she trains, when she admires our flowers…this entire series of events makes her sad. She does not wish to be married. If she is, it will be a marriage built upon grief and misery…and my clan's future is nothing but doom if it is based upon sadness."

Naruto clenched his fist determinedly and looked up at Hiashi. "I will do whatever it takes to make her happy," he said. "You have my word."

"I know you would," Hiashi said, giving a genuine smile to the boy he once considered nothing more than a monster. "I will put my faith in you. It seems to be what Hinata does when she cannot find her own will to continue. You have taught her…and myself…many things."

"Arigato," Naruto muttered softly. His lips curved downward as a frown took place upon his features, the reality of the situation hanging heavily upon him.

He was brought out of his sullen reverie as a hand gently touched his shoulder, holding it with firm confidence. Naruto looked up to see Hiashi gazing down on him with what seemed to be a forced smile, an attempt to make the situation less grave.

"Please," he pleaded with the boy, "do not be sad. I do not believe it is what Hinata would want. There is a solution to this…and we _will_ find it."

The fair-haired teen smiled as he saw the self-assurance he was _supposed_ to own in the eyes of another. His hope returned at that sight, a grin stretching across his face as he clenched a fist in triumph.

"Yeah, you're right!" he said happily. "We'll do our best…for Hinata."  
"Hai, for Hinata," Hiashi joined in, chuckling slightly. "Now you must go. If the elders see that I am speaking with you it will all but erase our hopes. Go now, and don't fret."

Naruto smiled and ran off towards home. He turned his head over his shoulder and looked at the Hyuuga compound one last time, hoping beyond hope that he would find the light at the end of this darkness, much like the heroes in those fantasy books he read every so often.

Somewhere in a damp, dark cell, a voice laughed to itself joyfully.

**_You haven't begun to see the darkness boy,_** it cackled. **_What is waiting for you will make this look like child's play._**

****

* * *

****

**There ya go folks, Chapter 4! Chapter 5 can be expected soon with the way my writing is going lately, but I don't want to make any promises. This story REALLY opens up next chapter, so be prepared!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** All apologies about the length of this chapter will be forwarded to my disclaimer staff, turned into paper, and then forcibly shoved down the gullet of anyone who complains. Have a nice day.

* * *

**Dragonheart**

Chapter 5

Naruto approached his apartment in haste, realizing that night was well upon the village and he still hadn't eaten any dinner. His stomach reminded him of this fact repeatedly on his journey home with its constant rumblings and eager growls. With each passing second the boy's mind shifted more and more towards a bowl of steaming ramen, his focus drifting away from what he was doing. He quickly set his head straight after missing a jump and nearly landing in another villager's garbage.

The first thing Naruto noticed as a he approached his home was that the lights were on. That fact instantly set him on alert. He remembered quite clearly having turned them all off before leaving on his last mission. This meant that someone had been in his living space while he had been gone, or quite possibly was even in there right now. Despite all the things that had happened to him today his ninja training did not escape him. Quickly Naruto took himself to the roof of his building, dropping down and landing on his small balcony. If someone was inside, they were about to get quite a surprise.

As the blond male turned to look inside his own apartment he let out a sigh of relief. Standing in what qualified as his living room were Sakura and Yakusho. The two were sharing a less than friendly argument about Yakusho's well-being. Naruto pushed aside the sliding glass door and stepped inside, both of his guests turning in shock at his entrance.

"Oh, it's just you Naruto," Sakura sighed. "You scared me there for a moment."

"Sorry about that Sakura," he grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "What're you two doing here though?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she jabbed Yakusho's left arm with her finger. "Trying to convince this stubborn mule," she growled, emphasizing the word stubborn, "that he needs to get some rest with that cut of his."

"And I keep telling you I'm fine," the brunet retorted. "Stop pestering me, damn it."

"With a wound like that you need to keep off your feet for a while," the medic chided. "If you move around too much it'll open up again despite those stitches. Now march your ass back to that hospital bed, mister!"

Naruto bit his lip to suppress his laughter at Sakura's words. They were the same words that Iruka had used on him many times when he had misbehaved as a youngster, and the words he'd heard many other children's parents mutter before. Even the mere idea of Sakura treating Yakusho like he were some lost child amused the brightly dressed shinobi greatly.

Yakusho rolled his eyes at Sakura's antics, flexing his sword in his right hand. "You can be a real bitch sometimes, you know that?" he muttered. "Leave me alone. I'll be fine."

"There's no way I can just leave you like that!" Sakura scoffed, grabbing Yakusho's left arm. "You're coming with me back to the hospital and that's that."

"I said I'm fine!" the currently non-vested shinobi snarled, snapping his arm away from the female. "Now _lay the fuck off._"

Sakura was taken aback by Yakusho's cruel words. Quickly she stepped out of his way as he moved over to the small coat hanger in Naruto's apartment and retrieved his vest, slinging it on before stepping out the door. Sakura grumbled angrily and stomped her foot on the floor, shaking the animosity of her skull before turning to the apartment's owner with a smile.

"It's good to see you're back," she smiled.

For the first time since Naruto entered the room he realized that Sakura was not wearing the same thing she had been wearing the last few times he had seen her. Instead of her usual training outfit or mission garb, Sakura was currently dressed in a form-fitting red dress which hugged her hips and bust. It stayed on her form by some miracle thanks to two small spaghetti straps. The young blond wondered how in all the hells the fabric managed to not slide off her.

"It's good to be back, I suppose," Naruto gulped, trying not to stare too much. "Can I ask what you're doing in my home…and why you're dressed so fancily?"

Sakura blinked and giggled at herself as she turned and headed towards Naruto's mini kitchen. "Well the reason I'm dressed like this," she offered, "is because I just got back from the medic-nin graduation dinner."

"Really?" Naruto smirked. "Guess that means there's going to be a lot more of you running around, huh?"

"Oh you bet," the girl smiled. "The reason I'm in your home, by the way, is because Yakusho left the hospital with that horrid wound and I was supposed to drag him back."

"Sounds like your night's been worlds of fun," Naruto sighed, slipping down on his couch. "Just like mine."

Sakura turned from the small stove and looked over her teammate. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Naruto began to explain what had happened to him that day, including his time spent with Hinata and the conversation he had had with Hiashi. By the end of his explanation he seemed to be mentally exhausted, looking inwardly as if to find more to say and finding nothing.

"So, the rumors were true then?" Sakura inquired, turning back to the stove-top. "She really is going to be married off?"

"Yeah," the fair-haired shinobi sighed. "I feel so lost. I know there's something I should do, but I don't know what exactly."

"My suggestion," the pink-haired girl explained, "is to not let it consume you. If you let it get to you, then you won't be able to think straight. Just let yourself calm down. I'm sure everything will work out."

"Thanks Sakura," the whiskered teen said. As he sat there, he suddenly became aware of the sounds and smells of something rather delicious being cooked. He stood from his couch and walked into his makeshift kitchen, following his nose to the source. As he crossed the counter that separated the small space from the rest of his apartment he saw Sakura, dressed up as lavishly as she was, slaving over his hot stove. Currently she was mixing up some meat and vegetables in one of his frying pans, creating a pungent and intoxicating smelling stir-fry.

"Wow that smells good," Naruto said. "What're you cooking for, Sakura?"

"Well," she began, grinning, "I noticed you had all this stuff in these cupboards the last time I was around. I figured…since you've been working yourself to death and because of everything else that's going on…it wouldn't kill me to make you some dinner."

Naruto didn't exactly know what to think of that. With a slight smirk he rubbed the back of his head. "Arigato, Sakura," he chuckled. "That's…really nice of you."

The meal was prepared with almost no words from that point on. Naruto took a seat at his small table and watched as his teammate prepared them both some dinner, shocked at her overall generosity. The old Sakura would never have given any thought to making them food like this. The new Sakura seemed more concerned with her partner's well-being and happiness than the old one had. She was no longer the twelve year old fangirl that had once chased Sasuke around like a lost puppy.

"You've grown a lot, Sakura," Naruto said suddenly.

The medic slowly stopped stirring the food she was making and turned towards the boy, smiling slightly. "You have too, Naruto," she replied.

Dinner was served shortly afterwards, the two switching their conversation to more idle and friendly topics, such as previous Chuunin exams that Naruto had missed and some of the things that had happened while Naruto had been gone. Sakura had many a fascinating story to tell about patching up the wounded, but nearly lost herself in a particular memory of a child who had been utterly dismembered and died in her arms. That thought had almost brought an end to the whole night and Sakura's self-esteem, but as usual Naruto came to save the day with his well-timed insight. A vote of confidence from him was all it took to keep Sakura's thoughts out of the deep end and back on track. Dinner proceeded with many more smiles and laughs after that point.

The night ended late, Sakura finally pulling herself from the table to take the dishes over to Naruto's sink. The boy refused to burden her anymore and told her she should get home before her parents started to suspect him of doing indecent things with her. The two shared some more laughs before the bright kunoichi took her leave and walked out of the apartment, leaving Naruto in his apartment alone.

"Is she gone?" Yakusho's voice came from the open door to the balcony.

"Yeah, you can come back in," the blond sighed, watching as the injured shinobi slipped down onto the terrace and walked back inside, closing the door behind him. "I don't know why I didn't just tell her where you were."

"Because you're smarter than that, I assume," Yakusho quipped, slowly letting himself down on the couch. "Now let me get some sleep, would you?"

Naruto grumbled as Yakusho put himself to sleep on the couch, completely ignoring the blond at that point. The younger of the two males sighed as he washed the dishes. When he finished, Naruto turned off the lights before walking into his room and drifting off into peaceful slumber.

* * *

Seven the next morning came too fast for Naruto's liking. His frog-clock croaked loudly as the sun lazily hung just a tad in the sky, allowing the earth to bathe in its radiance. Grumpily Naruto shook himself from his sheets and walked into his mini-kitchen, pulling out a bowl of instant ramen for himself. Absently he noted that Yakusho was already out of the house, off doing whatever it was he did when they didn't see him. The young man gave a slight grimace of worry for his injured partner, but decided not to pay him too much heed.

As soon as he was dressed, Naruto made his way to the training grounds. He was eager to put in some good work today and get a little stronger, if for no other reason than he needed an activity he was good at to take his mind off all the troubles he was experiencing lately. A good sparring match with just a little over sixty of himself would do him good.

As he reached the training ground, Naruto was greeted with a sight that he had never really expected to see. Standing next to the memorial that commemorated all the fallen shinobi that had given their lives for the village over the years was Naruto's old sensei, Kakashi. The white-haired Jounin was busy gazing down at the oddly the shaped stone, his lone visible eye seemingly fixated in a single spot. Naruto had always heard tales that Kakashi spent a lot of his time out here, but he had never seen it for himself before.

For the very first time in his life, Naruto was the one to sneak up on Kakashi. It wasn't until the jinchuuriki was standing right next to him that the masked Jounin realized there was someone else there. Kakashi made a mental note that Naruto's stealth had _greatly_ improved over the two and a half years he had been training with Jiraiya, and inwardly vowed to not be caught off guard again.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said in a friendly tone. "Never thought I'd see you around here."

"I come here every so often," the more experienced shinobi admitted. "You're not the kind I'd peg to be out here staring at this rock, though."

Naruto winced slightly, wondering how and when Kakashi had caught him visiting the monument before. "Well," he started, "it's just…a lot of people died to protect the village from the Kyuubi, right? Including Iruka-sensei's parents."

"I would guess so," Kakashi replied. If there was one thing about his sensei Naruto disliked it was the way he always seemed to be detached from every conversation he had. It was as if real life didn't affect Kakashi at all.

"So, as its cage," the blond continued solemnly, "I kind of feel like it's my duty to come out here every once in a while and honor the people who died because of it."

Kakashi's one eye meandered over to Naruto's head for a moment, looking the young man over with a slight smirk. "I see," he mumbled. "That's a good reason to come out here, I guess."

"What about you, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Why are _you_ always out here?"

That lone orb that was Kakashi's only emotional outlet turned back to the monument, fixating on that same spot again. "Old friends," he said quietly.

"Ah, I see," Naruto whispered, not wanting to pry. He looked over the stone curiously, then back up at the Jounin. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei…is the Yondaime on this stone?"

Naruto didn't catch it, but Kakashi's eye rose a bit at that statement. Just as quickly however, it returned to its previous calm demeanor as he spoke. "I wouldn't see why not," the Copy Ninja said, "but it would probably take you a while to find it, and I believe you have training to do."

"Hai, you're right," Naruto grinned, turning from the monument and heading down the hill. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi took one last look at his young charge before vanishing into the woods. He sighed to himself as he ran through the bushes.

"He's getting a lot smarter," the older man muttered to himself. "I wonder how much longer we can keep it a secret."

* * *

Naruto's training session lasted approximately two hours. It started with light target practice with the majority of his weapons, and slowly moved on to his favorite event. Naruto split himself into exactly sixty-three Kage Bunshin and began to take laps around the training grounds. The laps were surprisingly big, but with Naruto's new speed they were nothing. After ten laps the clones and Naruto broke into groups of two and started a large brawl, eliminating each other one by one until the strongest clone faced off against Naruto. When all was said and done, Naruto had gained much knowledge and had worked up quite a sweat in the process.

As he finished the last bout he could hear some giggling from not too far away. The tired blond turned his head to the right, gazing upon the large chain-link fence. On the other side of it were Sakura and Hinata, both giving him a friendly wave. Sakura was still in the clothes she wore whenever she trained with Lee, while Hinata was dressed in her usual lavender sweater and form-fitting pants of the same color.

"So that's how you do it!" the busty woman smiled. "I was beginning to wonder where all these leaps and bounds in your training were coming from. Sneaky Naruto!"

"Ohayo you two," he said, laughing at Sakura's words. "What brings you out here?"

"Not much," Hinata said, blushing. "We just finished our morning training, and we figured we'd find you and go for some food together."

"Heh, that's sweet of you," the male smiled, "but I kind of already ate."

"So did we," Sakura grinned deeply. "But that's not stopping us."

"Come on, we'll get you some ramen," Hinata said teasingly.

"Really?" Naruto said slyly. "Will you be paying?"

The two girls were about to answer when a peculiar noise met their ears. Naruto picked up on it shortly after them. It was the sound of wood being cut straight through. The three shinobi shared a look of equal curiosity amongst them as they all made off in the direction the noise was coming from.

"Who do you suppose would be cutting firewood this early?" Hinata asked quietly.

"I don't know," Naruto replied. "Normally there's no one out here at this time but me."

The three continued searching the perimeter of the specific training ground until they found a worn and beaten path that had been hidden thanks to overgrowth and shade. As they continued their trek the sound got louder and louder until the group poured into a little known clearing. In the middle of the small space was a large tree stump that had obviously been cut down many years ago. Also standing in the middle, cleaving through logs one foot thick, was Yakusho. The oddly dressed male was busying himself by slicing the pieces of wood cleanly with his sword ablaze. All around him were logs cut directly in half, littering the landscape with pieces of fallen trees.

What really caught the attention of the three Konoha shinobi however, was the fact that Yakusho's side was covered in blood, his wound having reopened from his extensive training.

"DAMN IT YAKUSHO!" Sakura screamed, rushing out of the trees. "What did I tell you!? With a cut that deep you need to sit out for a few days at least!"

The brown-haired teen turned to the shouting female and sighed. "The hell are you doing here?" he asked, sweat matting his skin. "Shouldn't you be cooking food or something?"

"You damned idiot!" Naruto scowled, stepping up to his roommate. "You're gonna end up dead if you keep this up."

"I don't die easily, kid," Yakusho returned with his own sneer.

"Is it bad, Sakura?" Hinata asked quietly, keeping herself removed from the argument as best she could.

Despite the other male's protests, Sakura quickly lifted his shirt to look at the state of his wound. The cut was gaping open, blood flowing out over his clothing and skin.

"Pretty damned bad!" Sakura snarled, looking up at her charge. "You need to rest, or you'll bleed out!"

"Blow me, Pinkie," Yakusho spat.

"If it'll get you to stop killing yourself," she replied sternly, "maybe I will!"

That statement was enough to make the young man stop complaining and sit down. Giving off a devious smile, Sakura proceeded to use her medical ninjutsu to close up Yakusho's injury. As she worked, Hinata turned to Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"What's his issue?" she asked softly.

"You've got me," Naruto replied exasperatedly, not attempting to hide his thoughts in murmurs. "You'd think he could show a little more appreciation. After all, one of the best medic-nin in all of Konoha is patching him up."

"You think she could make it hurt less?" Yakusho yelped, swatting at Sakura's hand as another jolt of pain went through him.  
"Boys please," Sakura chided, "I'm trying to work here."

It took Sakura a few moments to fully treat the wound, the medical technique closing the cut tightly. She patted it a few times to make sure it stuck together under light stimuli, then stood up and glared at the Ryumoto boy.

"Please try and be more careful," she demanded. "Go get some rest and let it heal."

"Yeah, whatever," Yakusho sighed, standing up. He flexed his sword arm and side a few times to test the limitations of his treatment before walking off into the woods.

"How rude," Hinata muttered. "Not even a thank you."

"He just doesn't listen," the blond stated. "He's more stubborn than a pack mule. It kind of reminds me of someone, but I can't quite place who."

Naruto blinked and sweat dropped as the two girls around him shot him _that_ look.

"What?" he asked sheepishly.

"Never mind," Sakura giggled, standing up. "I believe we offered you some ramen?"

"And I believe it was on us, wasn't it?" Hinata chimed in.

Leafs rustled as three after-images slowly faded out of the clearing from the sheer speed they had been dragged off at.

* * *

Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were waiting. They stood at the ramen bar, watching the clock, serving the occasional customer with a smile. Overall however, they were just waiting. Biding their time until the inevitable happened. They were lingering with several bowls and pots of noodles at the ready. It was just about time and they weren't going to be caught unprepared.

The flaps of the ramen bar slipped up and revealed three heads of different colored hair. On their left was the unmistakable pink head of Tsunade's number one apprentice, Haruno Sakura. On their right were the long, dark locks of hair that adorned Hyuuga Hinata's lovely form. In the middle stood the shaggiest blond head in the entire village, ruffled from hours of training. It was a sight that the two employees of Ichiraku had come to love and expect everyday.

"Naruto!" Teuchi called out. "I was wondering when you'd be in today!"

"Ohayo Old Man," Naruto grinned. "A bowl of pork ramen and a bowl of shrimp ramen, if you don't mind."

"Of course we don't," Ayame smiled. "And what can I get for the two young ladies?"

Hinata's cheeks flushed slightly as she turned her attention from Naruto to the older woman. "I'll have miso ramen," she said gently.

"I'll have kamaboko with mine!" Sakura giggled.

"Coming right up!" the waitress responded, turning to the cooking pots as she prepared the four bowls of ramen with her father's help.

"You know," Sakura spoke up as they waited, "I thin this is the second time all three of us have been in here together at the same time."

"You know," Hinata said, "you just might be right. Is she right, Ayame?"

Ayame giggled and turned from her pot. "As long as you don't count when she and Kiba lured Naruto here to get you two to hook up, this makes it her second time."

Naruto blinked a few times before shooting Sakura a surprised look. "Wait, you two did that _on purpose_!?"

Sakura blinked at Naruto, completely dumbfounded. "You're only just figuring this out?"

Naruto looked mortified at that statement, but Hinata couldn't stop laughing. Naruto turned to her with a look of betrayal on his face, whimpering cutely.

"How could you hide this from me?" he said pouting.

"I don't know," Hinata tittered while flicking his nose, "but it seemed cuter to make you think you'd done it all on your own."

"All on his own nothing," Sakura huffed. "If you hadn't finally spilled your guts he'd still be watching you faint."

"That's not fair, Sakura!" Hinata pouted.

"Hey, hey, easy girls!" Naruto chuckled. "No need to start fighting."

"You're right," Hinata sighed. "Truce?"

"Truce," Sakura said grinning, reaching over to shake Hinata's hand.

As the two girls made their peace, Teuchi and Ayame presented four bowls of ramen, two for Naruto and one for each kunoichi. The group of three seemingly grabbed and broke their chopsticks in unison, uttering "itadakimasu!" all at the same time before digging into their food.

Ayame leaned over the counter as they slurped their noodles and flashed them all a great big smile. "So Naruto," she said, "I didn't realize you went on dates this early in the day. And with two women at once, you dog!"

Naruto's eyes bugged out as he began to choke on his ramen, slamming his chest to try and help the food go down. Sakura gasped and coughed, the shock sending her noodles all over the counter. Hinata's body went a deep shade of red just before passing out on the floor. Teuchi and Ayame laughed heartily at the reactions they got out of their customers before Naruto managed to swallow his food.

"Ayame-nee-chan!" Naruto shouted in surprise as he went over to help Hinata up.

"She's been waiting on that one for a few days," Teuchi confessed for his daughter. "I have to say…I didn't expect it to be so funny."

"Sorry Naruto," Ayame smirked. "But it was just too much to pass up."

"Wait," Sakura interrupted. "So you've been waiting for days just to see how we'd react to that? How cruel!"

"Oh I am sorry," the ramen girl confessed. "I just love to tease young couples. It's like a pass-time in here."

"You should see her tease Iruka-san," Old Man Teuchi offered with a chuckle. "Poor lad's never had a girlfriend, and Ayame never lets him hear the end of it!"

"Seems more like you enjoy making people like Naruto squeal," Sakura muttered, her facial features flat.

"That too," the waitress added. "He's a lot like a kid brother. You just can't help yourself."

Naruto smiled sheepishly as Ayame reached over and mussed his thick blond hair. Ignoring the rest of what was said the boy picked up his girlfriend and sat her on one of the stools, attempting to wake her. The raven-haired beauty's eyes were nothing but swirls as she delighted in the realm of the comatose, enjoying her first fainting spell in over a month.

"Oi, Hinata!" Naruto cried, shaking the young woman. "Wake up! Hina-chan!"

Ayame's eyes flickered as Naruto gulped. He had let out his pet name for his girlfriend out of worry, not even thinking of who would hear it. He turned slowly to face the restaurant's owners with sweat beading across his forehead, drinking in the devious glare that had settled across the twenty year old woman's face.

It was at this time that Hinata decided to revive from her last collapse, shaking the cobwebs out of her head as she looked at the conglomeration that was previously focused on Naruto and now focused on her.

"I had the weirdest dream" the heiress said. "I dreamt that Ayame thought you were dating both me _and_ Sakura, Naruto."

"Oh but I did say that," Ayame responded with an evil chuckle just before including, "_Hina-chaaaaaaaan!_"

There was a loud thump as Hinata's body met the floor again.

"Stop that!" Sakura cried out. "You know how Hinata can get!"

"I know," Ayame acknowledged with a giggled. "It's just so much fun messing with young couples like Naruto and Hinata."

Hinata's unconscious response was to drool, her eyes once again nothing but spirals.

"You're mean, Ayame-nee-chan," Naruto said, a big pout on his face as he shook his girlfriend again.

"Sorry!" the woman said laughing.

This time when Hinata recovered from her fainting spell, she didn't even bother to ask what happened. She didn't even say anything. She simply picked up her chopsticks and continued to eat her ramen, attempting to hide her blushed cheeks in vain. Deciding nothing more could be gained by attempting to berate the waitress who was only teasing them in good spirits, both Naruto and Sakura returned to their meals as well, the group of three sharing a short laugh together.

* * *

Sakura stared. She didn't see how what she was looking at was possible. Hinata seemed to ignore it, simply snuggling herself close to Naruto. That was alright for Sakura. If Hinata chose to ignore the defiance of nature and physics that was staring her in the face, it wasn't Sakura's place to say anything. But she couldn't keep her own thoughts to herself this time.

"Good god Naruto," she squeaked, staring at the six bowls of ramen the boy had devoured so far, "is there a black hole or something in your stomach?"

The male turned to his teammate and stuck out his tongue. "Hey, I just like ramen okay?" he said.

"Like is a weak word for what you and ramen have, Naruto," Ayame chimed in. She had been silent for a while, but that twinkle in her eye said she was up to something. "It's the most important thing in the world to you!"

It was a low shot. Sakura knew it. Teuchi knew it. Hell, even Hinata knew it. The only possible reason she would have said something like that would have been to get a rise out of Naruto. In the backs of their heads, the three others hoped the young man would see that.

"Like hell it is!" Naruto shouted. "Hinata is _way_ more important to me than ramen is!"

Though she was very flattered by the sentiment, Hinata was not at all impressed with how her boyfriend had said that at the top of his lungs after being so easily baited into it. They could hear the chuckles from the villagers and street vendors.

"Kill me," Hinata whined, her head sinking against the bar.

A moment later the dark-haired girl felt the cold metal of a kunai nudging her throat dully. She looked up to see Sakura with a playful smile on her face, poking the other kunoichi with her weapon. "Certainly," she offered jokingly. "You want it quick and painless, or slow and agonizing?"

The entire ramen bar exploded in joyous laughter at the antics of the teenagers, Old Man Teuchi wiping a tear of from his eye as he tried to settle down. As soon as the commotion had died down, the flaps to the restaurant opened once again, this time revealing a tall man dressed in a Chuunin outfit. His hair was tied back slightly, giving him a slightly wild look. The most noticeable feature about him however was the rather large scar across his nose.

"I don't believe this," the man said, "even Naruto has better luck with women than I do."

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto gasped, turning to face his father figure.

"Ohayo, Naruto," the academy instructor greeted. "Enjoying your meal?"

"Indeed!" the young blond said.

"Ohayo Iruka-sensei!" both Sakura and Hinata said in unison.

The girls' former teacher stopped what he was doing and looked down. He hadn't really noticed that both Sakura _and_ Hinata were here when he'd made his earlier joking statement. He took a few moments to look between the two smiling females, taking another extra moment to absorb just what Sakura was wearing before turning to Naruto. Iruka's left eye twitched as he pointed at his most infamous student.

"N-Naruto!" he shook. "You _dog_!"

The faces of all three shinobi paled as Naruto swerved around to face the counter, slamming his forehead down upon it. "Not you too, Iruka-sensei…" he whined.

"Seriously," Sakura said, her face sullen as two rivers of tears flowed down her cheeks, "the next time someone makes that joke I'm committing seppuku. Right here, on the spot."

"You shouldn't be so eager to kill yourself," another voice joined the growing party.

Naruto tilted his head slightly as he recognized the voice. Pushing aside one of the flaps to the ramen bar was a tall man in grey clothes, his sandy brown hair fluttering slightly in the breeze as he adjusted the sword strapped to his back.

"Jiyumaru!" Ayame giggled. "It's good to see you again! Back from your mission already?"

"Hai," he said tiredly, slumping down on the stool next to Hinata. "I need a bowl of beef ramen on the double."

"I didn't realize you were such a fan of the stuff," Naruto said, flashing a toothy smile.

"Ah, Naruto!" the ANBU shinobi smiled. "I didn't notice you there. Did everyone get back safely?"

"Wait, who's this guy?" Sakura asked.

"This is Jiyumaru," Naruto said matter-of-factly. "He led the mission I was just on with Tenten and Yakusho. He's a member of ANBU!"

"Really?" Sakura said, looking Jiyumaru over. "He doesn't look like much."

"I assure you I'm more than I look," the older man said. Quickly he gazed over the group of three young shinobi as Iruka finally took a seat. Tilting his head, he said quite unaware of the previous proceedings, "So...are you on a date? And if so…with which one. Or is it both?"

"THAT DOES IT!" Sakura screamed. Hinata had to jump across the small ramen stand as the bright-haired woman mockingly tried to stab herself in the stomach.

Jiyumaru turned to Teuchi and Ayame who were both laughing up a storm. "Was it something I said?" he asked.

Naruto continued to bang his head on the counter.

"Oh it's nothing Jiyumaru," Ayame said with a devilish wink.

"Ah, I see," the caramel-headed Jounin snickered. "Up to your old tricks again, eh Ayame?"

The waitress blushed slightly at that comment. "What can I say?" she giggled. "It's fun."

Sakura stopped her pervious action and began to sport a dastardly smile of her own. "Hey you two," she called out, trying to get one up on the woman who'd been tormenting her and her friends, "stop flirting and get a room."

Ayame's cheeks flushed as she looked at Sakura. "Oh it's nothing like that!" she replied hastily.

"Yeah," Jiyumaru spoke, "I like girls who are more exuberant. Ayame here's just a good friend and a former teammate. That's all, I assure you."

As Teuchi handed Jiyumaru his bowl of beef ramen, Sakura and Hinata shared a look of intrigue. They busily put two and two together before turning back to Ayame with bewilderment on their faces.

"Wait, so let's get this straight," Sakura said.

"You were a kunoichi?" Hinata seconded.

Ayame beamed as the memories returned to her. "In my younger days, yes," she divulged. "I was a young graduate, too! But a nasty Lightning Jutsu fried some of my nerve endings. I don't have the agility necessary to be a kunoichi anymore, so I help dad around the restaurant."

"I'm still sorry about that," Jiyumaru said solemnly.

"Hey, it's not your fault," the woman stated. "You had your hands full. It's _my_ fault for underestimating my opponent."

"She can still serve as a bouncer though!" Old Man Teuchi broke in, grinning broadly. "I'm still very proud of you, dear."  
"I know dad," Ayame blushed.

"Sugoi," Sakura gasped.

"I never would have guessed!" Hinata said.

"Yes well," the ramen girl sighed, "despite all of it, I try to remember my fighting days as little as possible."

Jiyumaru let out a small grunt. Ayame sighed as though she understood what it meant, and the conversation died there. Naruto got the feeling there was something everyone else but they were missing out on, but he decided not to pry. Jiyumaru finished his ramen quickly and wordlessly and departed just as fast, sharing a smile with Ayame before he left. Feeling a sort of tension beginning to rise, Naruto put on a huge grin and turned to the ramen serving family.

"Another bowl please, Ayame-nee-chan!" the jinchuuriki shouted.

"GAH!" Sakura yelped in surprise of her cohort's sudden outburst. "If you eat anymore in one sitting you'll explode!"

"Like hell I will!" Naruto retorted. "I've got a good metabolism!"

"You'd _have to_!" Sakura said exasperatedly. She quickly degenerated into giggles at that point, Hinata following suit.

"I'll just never understand where you manage to put it all, Naruto," Ayame commented, stirring another pot of ramen.

The boy looked as though he were pondering it for a moment, then simply gave up and continued slurping his food. The rest of the people in the restaurant laughed a bit at him, Iruka managing to keep somewhat of a distance from the conversation. Something told the Old Man that he had come here for a different reason than to see Naruto.

"Say," Sakura mumbled. "Did you guys hear something?"

"Not me!" Naruto said.

"Me neither," Hinata replied.

There was a momentary silence as Hinata finished up her bowl of ramen, sporting the cute, wide smile that she so rarely got to use. Sakura however was not off-guard, her ears listening for that faint sound she had heard earlier. Suddenly her eyes burst wide as she stood up off her stool and whirled to face the entrance of the ramen bar.

"_DYNAMIC ENTRY!_"

Rock Lee's body burst through the flaps of Ichiraku's as he performed his and Gai's signature opening attack, flying foot-first into the group of shinobi. His attack would have caused some serious damage as well, had it not been for his pink-headed student. Lee's assault was met by Sakura's fist, her attack colliding with his jaw just before his outstretched leg made contact with Naruto's body. There was a moment where nothing in the world moved before Lee's form was hurled back into the street, crashing violently into one of the nearby fruit carts.

"Woo!" Sakura squealed. "I knew I'd get him this time!"

Lee slowly rolled back in from the road, his eyes twirling. Ayame let out a startled gasp while Iruka, Naruto and Hinata just stared at Sakura blankly, Naruto rudely pointing at her like he'd just seen a ghost.

"So did I do it right, _Lee-sensei_?" Sakura asked her beaten teacher, grinning fiercely.

The bowl-cut boy with the freakishly large eyebrows bolted to his feet quite abruptly, giving off a salute at the medic-nin while the others continued to watch in disbelief. "You did that most excellently, Sakura-san!"

"_Shannaro_!" Sakura screamed, punching the air in front of her. "That's what I like to hear!"

"The fires of your youth burn as brightly as my own, Sakura-san!" Lee prompted, pumping his fist into the air in admiration of his student.

Inside the restaurant, five separate sweat drops adorned five separate heads.

In his little corner, Iruka trembled at the sights going on before him. Having remained silent the last little while, he nibbled his lower lip in shock and fear.

_I raised a nuthouse_, he mentally quivered

"Alright Sensei!" the well-endowed girl beamed. "What's next?"

"Unfortunately, I do not have a lot of time right now," Lee confessed. "Gai-sensei wishes for me to meet him for special training at our old training ground. I apologize."

Sakura's head sunk low as she heard that, gloom developing about her form. Naruto slowly leaned towards Hinata, intent on whispering something to her.

"It's kinda…creepy when Lee and Sakura are together like this," he said in a low tone.

"Really?" Hinata answered faintly. "I think it's kind of cute."

Just as quickly as she had fallen into depression, Sakura raised her head with all the brightness of the sun. The act was so unexpected that Naruto actually jumped a little in his seat as she did it.

"Alright then!" she said gleefully. "I'm already making leaps and bounds. I guess I can take a break for one day."

"Of course, Sakura-san!" Lee cheered. He flashed his apprentice a "Nice Guy" pose before adding, "Next time, I will teach you how to do the Konoha Senpuu!"

The cherry-haired girl gasped in happiness, her eyes lighting up into stars. "Really!?" she yelled. "You mean it?!"

"Would I lie to my student?" Lee inquired. The two shared a laugh before the freakish-looking teenager turned to the others in the eatery and threw them a salute. "I must be going now. See you all later!"

The bushy-browed male rapidly exited the establishment, heading off to his old training ground. There was a collective sigh of relief as he left from everyone but Sakura, who was still shaking with excitement over the prospect of learning one of Konoha's best Taijutsu moves.

It was at this time that Iruka cleared his throat. Everyone slowly swerved towards him, looking at him as though he had just arrived. Remembering that her manners seemed to be lacking, Ayame said hello to him and he replied in kind to her.

"What will you be having today?" Teuchi asked the academy instructor.

"Pork ramen, if you wouldn't mind," the teacher said. As Teuchi took his order and turned to Ayame to prepare the meal, Iruka turned to his old students with a smile. "So, how are things with you Naruto?"

The fair-haired teen looked over at Iruka with a half-smile, sighing. "They…could be better."

Iruka was about to pry for more information when he caught the look on Hinata's face. It was that sad look that only the years of her life could muster. It said without any chance of mistake that she would rather it not be discussed. The Chuunin sighed and waved it off, giving a short smile.

"Never mind," he said, "I imagine it must be difficult, whatever it is. Just try not to worry about it too much. If you do, then nothing will get solved. Remember…no matter what happens, your life isn't over. One day you'll be able to look up and smile again."

It was such a generic set of advice that one automatically knew the poor man was simply trying to cover all the bases in one fell comment. Though it was a somewhat cheap attempt, the smiles that decorated Naruto and Hinata's faces were enough to make sure the older man knew his words meant something to them.

"Arigato, Iruka-sensei," Naruto mumbled softly.

"Arigato," Hinata sighed, mimicking her boyfriend.

There was a moment of silence before Ayame handed Iruka his ramen. The scarred man smiled at her and thanked her, breaking his chopsticks and uttering the well-known phrase before digging in.

Almost as soon as he had begun to eat, the flaps of the Ichiraku Ramen bar parted once more. Attention was turned to the shaggy looking boy who had just entered, a bark emanating from his side as the big dog nuzzled into Hinata's lap.

"Kiba-kun!" the dark-haired girl smiled.

"Hey Hinata," the dog-boy smirked. "And I see you're here with Naruto and Sakura. That makes my job a lot easier."

"What's up Kiba?" Naruto asked as he swerved around on his stool.

"We've got a mission you three," he said all too jovially.

"Finally!" Sakura shouted in joy. "I've been cooped up in that hospital for too long. I needed to get out."

"Well hurry your asses up," Kiba snickered. "Last one there gets to bathe Akamaru!"  
The large dog growled in protest to the wager, but had no say in it really. Like lightning the four shinobi burst out of the restaurant, Hinata doing the responsible thing and dropping a sizeable amount of cash on the table to pay for their meals. It was a moment before the scuffle caused by their hasty exit settled down and quiet returned to the small eating place.

"So," Ayame said, breaking the stillness, "you still haven't found someone to ask out, huh Iruka?"

"Nope," Iruka admitted. "Most of the desirables are either taken…or active in the field. It'd be too much for me to see someone who was constantly going out on missions all the time."

"What about kunoichi that don't go on missions?" the serving girl grinned. "Specifically…retired ones?"

Iruka stopped in mid-slurp, looking up at the woman before him. She flashed him a quirky grin and turned back to the cooking pots in the back, filling the container with uncooked ramen noodles.

"So," she said keenly, "pick me up at eight?"

* * *

Three Chuunins and one extremely hyperactive Genin raced through the streets of Konoha on their way to the Hokage's Tower. Kiba and Akamaru took to the rooftops whilst Sakura, Hinata and Naruto kept to the pavement. Laughter graced the ears of all four friends as the lower three busily dodged and weaved through the oncoming civilians, making their way through the village at top speed. Hinata accidentally fell behind when Naruto tipped over a fruit stand, forcing the more down-to-earth one of them to apologize and offer to reimburse the owner for his loss. Needless to say she would be the one breaking out the soap and water for that huge dog.

As she approached the large red building, the pale-eyed girl crashed into the body of Ryumoto Yakusho. Once again disobeying medical orders, he was up and about. This time however he didn't seem to be out training or beating himself up. From the way it looked, he was just enjoying a small walk out in the village.

"Gomen Yakusho!" Hinata whimpered as she stood up from the mess they made as they toppled to the floor.

"Hey, watch yourself White-Eyes," he grumbled, rubbing his damaged side. "If you don't watch out, something bad is apt to happen to you."

She bowed in apology again. "Gomen!" she squeaked. "I have a mission, I was in a hurry. Please forgive me!"

"No big deal," the older teen sighed. "If you see Pinkie, don't tell her I was out here."

"Gotcha," Hinata said as she straightened her hair. She gave one last bow before rushing into the tower.

Hinata was greeted by the laughter of her dog training teammate, who ruffled Akamaru's fur in a suggestive manner at her. She pouted as she was once again reminded of her fate, but decided to bonk Kiba on the head instead of crying about it. There was a fit of laughter at the poor brunet's expense before the group of four people and one canine moved their way towards Tsunade's headquarters.

The Hokage for the most part looked rather vexed. She was busy sifting through documents and forms and papers, most of which seemed utterly useless to her. As those four slowly slipped into her office she looked rather relieved for a moment before her face returned to that perpetual anxiety.

"Ah good, you're here," she stated. "First of all, I want to apologize for yet another large group…but considering the importance of the mission I think I have reason."

"Why that's baa-chan?" Naruto grumbled. He didn't even know why he felt like pestering her today, but he did it regardless.

"Jiyumaru just returned from the Grass Country an hour or so ago," Tsunade said powerfully. "The message he intercepted states that the Kusa Shinobi are being used to transfer some of Orochimaru's most volatile experiments. Apparently they seem to think that by helping him, Orochimaru will give them the secrets of the Fushi Tensei jutsu."

"Are they completely out of their minds?" Kiba sighed, shaking his head in dismay. "They've _gotta_ realize that nobody would give up the secrets to _that_ kind of technique…"

"Well it would seem they don't," Tsunade grumbled. She seemed just as upset by it as Kiba did. "The target it is at least a day's journey from the village, camped out on the outskirts of the forest."

Tsunade pushed a map forward on her desk. Naruto slowly picked it up and examined it, finding the place they needed to be going circled in bright red ink.

"So we go in, beat them up, and take whatever information we can get?" Naruto asked with a great big smile.

"You have such a talent for simplifying things," Tsunade muttered. "But yes, that's the basics of it. The group stationed there is apparently waiting for someone to come pick up their package. Make sure it's you, understand?"

Three of the shinobi present uttered a sharp "_Hai, Hokage-sama!_" to their leader as they got their orders. Not included in them was Naruto, who was seemingly still absorbed in the map he had received. He looked back and forth amongst the group before turning back to the old woman.

"Um, baa-chan?" he said questioningly. "Who's the leader?"

An awkward silence followed that query. The wind rattled the windows of the Hokage's office as the Sannin looked directly into Naruto's eyes, a quirky grin rising on her features.

"Despite my better judgment," she explained, "you will be leading this mission, Uzumaki Naruto."

After removing herself from the wall and straightening her hair, Tsunade made a mental note not to mention anything that truly excited Naruto if she were anywhere close to him. The boy was simply too loud.

* * *

The four shinobi raced off to prepare things for the mission. Having already eaten, it was only a matter of stocking up on supplies and making sure the group had enough food for the road. Naruto had chosen to leave the provisions to Sakura, as she had to go home to get into a new set of clothes anyway. Hinata and Kiba ran back to their places to make sure they had all the tools they would need, while Naruto busied himself with studying the map he had been entrusted with. He had never lead a mission before and butterflies were starting to rear their multi-eyed heads in his stomach over the prospect. He had to get this right, or Tsunade-baa-chan would never let him lead again. If he wasn't allowed to lead missions for the rest of his life, it would kill him, and he couldn't die just yet. He still had to make sure Tsunade paid for making Yakusho live with him.

He grimaced for a moment. _I swear you'll pay for that someday, baa-chan!_ he shouted mentally. It was the third time he'd uttered that statement to himself.

The troop gathered at the gates to Konoha, falling in one by one. Naruto for nearly the first time in his life was the first person there, followed by Kiba, then Hinata and then Sakura. Following her change of clothes Sakura was now wearing a tamer black top with black shorts and a pink over-skirt strapped to her waist that was really nothing more than a fashion statement. Her arms were decorated with elbow-length fingerless gloves much like her legs were adorned with knee-high black boots.

"So mister big shot leader," Sakura teased her blond friend, "what's the game plan?"

Naruto shot his teammate an indignant look before turning back to his map. He peered over it for a moment, then folded it up and put it in the left pocket of his pants.

"Alright," he ordered, "Kiba's on point. Hinata, you've got the rear. Sakura and I will take the sides."

"That almost sounds like a real plan," Kiba chuckled, petting Akamaru on the head. "Sure you thought it up yourself?"

Naruto almost told Kiba to bite him, but he remembered what happened the last time he'd asked that and thought better of it. Instead he just stared flatly at the nin-ken trainer, hoping his point got across.

"Sounds good," Hinata said softly.

"I can follow that," Sakura added.

"Alright, then let's move!" Naruto called, pointing out into the wilderness.

The four shinobi vanished into the foliage, leafs falling onto the ground from the spots they entered the trees. Silence fell over the gate as its watchers looked on for a few more moments and then returned to their menial task.

* * *

The unit was nearly three quarters of the way to their destination when the sun began to fall over the edge of the landscape. Orange and yellow hues began to paint the sky as night began to leak into the sky, the clouds catching the wondrous colors and holding them before all faded to black.

They decided to make camp near a river that cut through the forest, giving them a source of water and a place to clean up. The tents were pitched not too far from the rolling waters as Kiba was sent out to collect some firewood. Sakura was busy gathering all her food supplies to create a hearty dinner whilst Hinata grabbed the pot and began gathering the water. The two females giggled at each other knowing as they separated for their tasks, leaving Naruto to wonder what exactly it was they were planning.

As soon as the water was gathered and all of Sakura's ingredients were out, the kunoichi produced a small whistle with a flashy motion. Hinata began to laugh, her face saying that she knew what was about to happen. Sakura placed the device in her lips and blew on it quite hard. Despite the force she put into it though, no sound seemed to come from the rudimentary apparatus. The two girls smiled at one another before turning their bright faces on the other boy with them. He could tell something was up, but wasn't exactly sure what it was.

The answer came shortly as Akamaru, along with Kiba on his back, burst into view. The white-furred dog stopped abruptly in front of the girl in black, launching Kiba and his firewood into the air. The projectile shinobi rolled on the ground a few times as Hinata quickly caught what wood she could, giggling all the while. Akamaru barked happily and wagged his tail at Sakura as Kiba slowly stood up, slight dizziness settling in.

"What have I told you," the shaken teen griped, "about using the dog whistle?"

"Well it got you here right quick, didn't it?" Sakura said, dangling said whistle at Kiba tauntingly.

"Oh whatever," the dog-boy sighed. "So what's for dinner?"  
"Oh I'm trying something new tonight," the pink-haired young woman said. "Tonight, I'll be cooking my own special double-topping ramen!"

Everyone's faces dulled at that statement. Sakura blinked a few times, then asked cautiously what everyone was so worried about. Kiba didn't trust her ability to cook, Hinata wasn't sure ramen was the best thing for her to be eating after she'd had it for breakfast, and Naruto wasn't sure he would be able to judge it without bias. The young woman with the large forehead glared at them angrily and told them to just set up the fire around the rocks not far from the stream. She would definitely show them.

The food was cooking just as the sun finally tucked itself in. Sakura continuously checked and stirred the contents of her pot while Hinata aided her in adding certain ingredients. Kiba had to turn his nose from the concoction, though he came clean to Naruto by saying that the only reason he was doing so was because it smelled so damn good. Naruto also admitted his guilt for his earlier statements, his nose betraying him much before he knew his tongue would.

Dinner was served in bowls that Sakura had brought with them in that travel pack. As each one of them took a seat on a respective stone they sniffed the combination of kamaboko and pork, breaking their chopsticks with a look that was part anticipation and part fear. Kiba scooped up some of the noodles and slurped them down, his compatriots waiting on his analysis. A moment later, the dog-boy flashed a smile that was accompanied by a bark from his best friend. It was great! Sakura squealed in delight as she poured herself a bowl and began to eat along with her friends.

Forty-five minutes later there were four empty bowls sitting around the camp fire. Kiba let out a loud belch to display his satisfaction with the meal that had come with such great conversation, earning a quirky grin from Naruto and mock disgust from the women. They stayed and chatted for a while before Kiba and Akamaru let out a unified yawn and declared they were going to get some rest for the morning. Kiba closed the tent behind him as Akamaru took a spot beside it, and in moments the two were down for the count.

As the fire crackled before him, Naruto found himself once again lost in thought. He had hoped he could escape these imaginings for at least one night, but it seemed they would continue to haunt him for weeks to come. He still couldn't get his mind off of the predicament that was now facing his girlfriend. He wanted to. He wanted to remove himself from it and allow her to be happy. He wanted to take her mind away from it too, but it seemed the more he thought about it, the worse it became. If only there was an answer.

Naruto became aware that someone near him was giggling very hard. Shaking his head roughly to dissipate his thoughts the young blond turned his attention to the other two people sharing the warmth of the flames with him.

"There's no way," Sakura squeaked, her cheeks turning red. "I can't believe…there's just no way, Hinata!"

Hinata was sporting a smirk that was somewhat unbecoming of her. In all the time Naruto had known the once shy girl, she had never had a grin so mischievous. Sakura however was showing a blush that was generally reserved for schoolgirl fantasies. The medic looked between her teammate and the dark-haired heiress, her flush increasing in strength as the two teenage girls conversed. Naruto felt like he could have stared for an eternity, but that hope was dashed when Hinata turned to gaze directly at him. The smirk was gone, but something told him the thought that had created it wasn't.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said, slowly rising to her feet. "What do you think of Sakura?"

This was a trap. Naruto audibly gulped as his wanton mind centered in on what was going on. He knew a little while ago he had mentioned to Hinata that the way Sakura looked these days was quite…arousing. He had never really expected the two to share as much information as they did between each other. He never really expected his girlfriend and teammate to become such good friends. Now it seemed like it was coming to bite him in the ass.

"W-well I…" the boy mumbled, clearing his throat. "I think she's a wonderful kunoichi and a fabulous medic-nin. She's the best there is, next to Tsunade-baa-chan."

"Is that all you think?" Hinata asked, licking her lips. Her hips carried an odd sway in them as she walked over to him and plopped herself down on his lap, turning his face to see the blush spreading on Sakura's cheeks. "Come on…I think Sakura deserves to know."

The young blond knew he was screwed. He either spoke the truth and have Sakura maim him, or lie and have Hinata do the same. He took one last moment to be thankful for the days he'd been alive before swallowing hard and blurting it out.

"She's probably one of the sexiest women in all of Konoha," Naruto said with a whimper, preparing to be sent into orbit. Surprisingly the attack never came. Instead, Naruto heard soft giggles coming from his lover while the blush that was on Sakura's cheeks deepened even further.

"Did you hear that, Sakura?" Hinata cooed. "He called you 'sexy'."

"I'm gonna die," Sakura whined, covering her face. "This is _so_ embarrassing!"

"Sexy like me, huh?" Hinata turned to her boyfriend with a smirk. She quickly drew a kunai out of her pouch and mockingly pressed it to the boy's throat. "Deadly too, eh?"

"Y-you could say that," Naruto shivered. He wasn't threatened by Hinata's actions in the least bit. Rather, he was beginning to become slightly entranced and aroused by them.

"What _else_ do you see when you look into those big green eyes?" the pupil-less female asked him. "Look really close and tell me."

Naruto felt the cold metal of Hinata's weapon nudge his throat. He gulped softly and focused his blue orbs into the sea of Sakura's eyes. The other girl tried to hide her face, but by the time she had it was too late. The male had already picked up on the message contained within the window to her soul. It was a message she obviously wanted to scream out across the forests, but instead held it back.

She wanted him.

"I'll kill you Hyuuga Hinata," Sakura whimpered. "I swear I will."

The words brought Naruto from his shock. The three shared an awkward silence before words found their place in Naruto's throat.

"I…I think I see what you're talking about, Hina-chan," the boy huffed.

"Mmm, good," Hinata chuckled. She drew her kunai up to the teen's whisker-covered cheek. "What do you suppose we should do about that?"

"I h-have n-no clue, Hina-chan," Naruto gasped, his breath quickening.

"This is _so_ evil," Sakura whined from her spot.

"Really?" Hinata said, her raven locks brushing against the back of Naruto's neck. "Because it really makes me want have sex with her."

Time froze as Hinata dug her blade into her lover's cheek and cut it. Naruto's eyes burst wide as pain suddenly danced across the side of his face, followed by the warm flow of blood. A loud gasp shot out of Sakura's body as the once timid girl licked the blood off her kunai, complimenting Naruto on its exquisite taste. Something here was horribly amiss, but neither one of them could deny that the girl was indeed Hyuuga Hinata. Neither one of them was really complaining, either.

Promptly the heiress stood and worked her way back over to her fellow young woman, her hips maintaining that new swagger they seemed to have developed. She approached the well endowed miracle worker, sliding herself into the girl's lap with a lick of her already moist lips.

"Doesn't Sakura look delicious, Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned. Another gasp filled the camp, followed by a small moan as Hinata drew her kunai across Sakura's face. The cut was only deep enough to draw blood, which the pale-eyed girl licked off her weapon much like she had with her boyfriend's. There was no room to question the action. Neither Naruto nor Sakura really knew what to do or say.

"Y-you don't have to do this," the blossom-haired girl finally gasped, a shiver traveling through her body.

"But what if I want to?" was the soft reply. "You taste very sweet, by the way."

The two members of Team Seven shuddered in unison. They weren't exactly sure why, but this whole scene was starting to become more than they could bear. Naruto could see the way Sakura's legs and lips quivered while Hinata wiggled in her lap, and he was _very_ aware of the rather stiff reaction it was getting from him.

"Wh-what's gotten into you, Hinata?" he asked in a hush.

"I'm not quite sure," his significant other responded innocently. "I just feel…different."

"N-not complaining here," Sakura said wistfully, her hips jerking slightly towards the other woman.

For the first time since all of this started, Naruto found the power in his limbs to move. His legs lifted him from where he had been sitting and slowly drew him towards the two lovely women in his life. His breath was short as he came within reach of them, his mind-numbed hands moving of their own accord to stroke both pairs of lovely faces. Naruto found his lips to be dry, his tongue snaking out to wet them before he spoke.

"This is what you want?" he asked openly. "The three of us?"

Naruto could feel his hand trailing down Sakura's side until his hand drifted over her thigh, squeezing it ever so gently. Sakura's eyes closed sharply as she inhaled, her hips shifting towards Naruto's hand as Hinata leaned in, nibbling across the pink-haired girl's earlobe. Another gasp exited the medic's mouth as her neck craned to the side to give the other female more access, a jumbled set of words coming to a head on her tongue.

"Oh gods," she mewled, "yes. Hells yes…"

Hinata didn't even need to say her answer. The way she licked over Sakura's ear was more than any words could ever hope to match. They both wanted this very badly, and Naruto would be a damned fool to deny them. A whiskered cheek brushed against Sakura's face before her lips were crushed by Naruto's, sending a jolt of passion through her body she had never experienced before. The moan that came out of her gullet only intensified as her colleague brushed his palm against the side of her well-grown left breast. She returned the kiss with equal zeal, her gloved palm stroking across Hinata's rear end along with Naruto's spare one. A unified grunt passed through the three soon-to-be lovers as they slowly started the sacred act.

Sakura's body was already losing control of itself. Desperately she shifted around, trying to get more from both of the people working her form like a well-tuned piano. Locks of deep hair brushed over her shoulder teasingly as Hinata nibbled on one of her earlobes, forcing her to gasp sharply.

"N-Naruto…" Sakura whined, her hips wiggling where she sat. "H-Hinata…"

That primal whimper was the precursor to what the night had in store for them. The three shinobi made love to each other under the guise of moonlight, the only witness to what they did being a twitch of Akamaru's floppy ear. They finished in a heap, wrapped about each other with deep smiles adorning their faces, now closer to one another than they had ever been before.

* * *

It was only a few minutes after their lovemaking session that the three shinobi decided that cleaning up in the river was probably the best thing for them to do before they went to bed. Not wasting any time, Sakura and Hinata dragged their blond lover to the stream and tossed him into it, following him in shortly after. They spent a good half hour in the water doing nothing more than frolicking and joking around, the only witness to the goings on and their nudity being the moon.

When they were sure they were clean and their horseplay had finished, the three shinobi went back to their tent and rummaged through their packs for towels. Once they were dry the next step was to locate their clothing. This task was made easier by the fact that they had all undressed in relatively the same spot, so the only challenge was sifting through all the recklessly discarded pieces to find which one belonged to whom. Naruto's were easiest to locate in the night thanks to their bright orange coloring. Hinata's came in second thanks to their lavender shade, the moonlight illuminating them quite well.

A small shriek came from Sakura's direction as she picked up her ruined top and bra. Eyes shot to Hinata, who quickly sported her trademark blush. She turned her head to side and whistled a bit, trying to play off the situation as normal.

"I'm not complaining," Sakura said gleefully. "The memory itself outweighs the top. But I still have to ask…why?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time?" Hinata replied, giggling uneasily.

Both Naruto and Sakura felt the spot of their cheeks that had been cut, staring at her dumbfounded. Deciding it was better to just let it go rather than make her feel bad after what had just happened Sakura and Naruto both gave the short girl a kiss on the cheek. The green-eyed girl reassured her pupil-less friend that everything was okay, since she happened to have a spare top and bra packed. Sighing with relief Hinata began to dress for bed along with Sakura and Naruto. They quietly snuck into their tent, shocked to death when they realized they had forgotten all about Kiba. They were even more shocked to discover he was still asleep and had barely budged since they had left him there. Sharing a giggle to disperse the uneasiness all three Konoha shinobi snuck into their sleeping bags and offered each other a curt "good night" before drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow morning would bring them to their mission's destination. Tomorrow they could figure out whatever scheme Orochimaru was up to and put an end to it. With that in mind even Hinata was able to sleep peacefully for the first night what seemed like almost a month.

Somewhere past the forest, inside a dark green tent covered in seals to prevent outsiders from invading it, a bellowing roar shattered the serenity of the night with its terror. It was the sound of a beast, driven mad by a certain base need. Its cage was too hard to break, so it snarled again into the night sky, sending its message to all that could hear it.

It was hungry.

* * *

**Chapter 5 in all its glory folks! If you're reading the AFFN version this makes it my LONGEST chapter so far! I hope it keeps you all tuned in and waiting for chapter 6, because chapter 6 is going to be a DOOZY.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Dragonheart**

Chapter 6

It was dawn. That time of day where everything slowly brought itself out of the dreary confines of sleep. The hour when the nocturnal ran in fear of the approaching daybreak, scurrying back into their hiding places for a well-deserved rest. The time when the sun would crest from beyond the horizon, showering the earth in its incomparable might. Light shone down from the heavens upon the morning, turning blacks and blues into greens and browns, the sheet of daylight slowly covering up the spilt mess that was nighttime.

It was also the hour that Akamaru burst in through the open tent flap and slammed down on Naruto's chest with his two paws. The blond was thrust from the perfect world of his nap, wherein he and his two female counterparts were sharing a lovely time, back into the world of the conscious. Blue eyes flattened as he stared into the panting mouth of the huge dog, summoning all his self-control to prevent him from lashing out against the canine. A quick check told him Kiba was out and about, which probably explained why Akamaru was awake. Naruto would have to remember to tell Kiba to close the tent flap after waking up next time.

Carefully making sure to not wake his female compatriots, Naruto dressed and exited the tent with the Inuzuka's best friend. He zipped up his jacket just in time to see Kiba returning from the stream. The nin-ken trainer pulled his jacket back on and shook his face clear of the moisture that had gathered there from washing it.

"Ohayo, Naruto," Kiba said. "Sleep well?"

"Until your dog came and attacked me, yes," Naruto replied.

"Gomen," the brunet sighed, "he's just a bit jumpy is all. He didn't wake Sakura and Hinata, did he?"

"No, they're still fast asleep," said the whiskered boy. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought that he might have had something to do with their sound sleeping.

"Ah good," Kiba smiled. "Wouldn't want to piss off Sakura. She's apt to kill me."

"I can attest to that," the blond laughed.

The two shinobi spent a few more minutes idly conversing before Kiba decided it would be smart to start breakfast. The girls would probably have both their heads if they had expected the sleeping women to cook the second they got up. Unsure of what else to make, Kiba decided their best bet was to reheat last night's ramen and prepare it as breakfast. With some leftover firewood they started the blaze again, heaving the cooking pot full of noodles and other ingredients into its appropriate place. The two young men took turns stirring the mixture to make sure it was heated and mixed evenly.

As they were cooking, Kiba looked up at Naruto cautiously. "Oi, Naruto," he started, "I had this really…uh…strange dream last night."

The other boy's eyebrow rose. It wasn't like Kiba to share things like that with Naruto. They were friends, but neither one of them considered the other too close.

"What's up Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's just…" the dog-boy mumbled, his eyes shifting uneasily, "I had this dream about…you and Hinata and Sakura. Um…I don't usually have dreams like that. I felt kinda guilty."

Naruto's eyebrow rose even further, his curiosity eating away at him. "What do you mean?" he queried

Kiba smiled nervously as he scratched the side of his cheek. "Well," he chuckled, "I um…I had this dream where you, Sakura and Hinata…well you were…"

The brunet made several suggestive hand signals as he tried to explain his point to Naruto. The fair-haired boy stopped in the middle of trying to re-attach his hitai-ate as he absorbed what Kiba was insinuating, at which point he nearly fainted from pure shock. How was it that the other teen would have simply had a dream about something that had actually happened while he was dreaming about it?

"Th-that's nuts!" Naruto squawked, hoping he did a good job of masking his fear. "Sakura would murder me if that thought even crossed my mind!"

The other male seemed to be buying into the fabrication presented to him. "Yeah," he grinned sheepishly, "you're right. Sakura _would_ kill you."

"Yep," Naruto chuckled. "She'd kill me dead."

There was a slight silence between the two men as they continued to prepare breakfast. Kiba took a few moments to offer Akamaru a friendly stroke to the head as the dog passed by, sighing as he relaxed onto one of the many rocks surrounding their camp fire.

"Naruto?" the face-painted shinobi called.

"Yeah?" the blue-eyed boy answered.

"Hinata deserves you," the wild male seemed to confess. "You know how to make her smile. Despite everything that's going on, you alone make her happy."

Naruto was taken aback by Kiba's sudden seriousness. It was a well known fact that Kiba was very overprotective of Hinata at times, but he had never been quite as serious about anything concerning her as he was right now.

"But let's get one thing straight," he said quietly. "If you ever…and I mean _ever_…make her cry, I'll help Akamaru eat the marrow from your bones."

The sound that exited Naruto's throat could only be described as a squeak of fear. Both of them took part in a long, heavy silence before Naruto cleared his throat and waved off his uneasiness.

"You don't have anything to worry about," the blond assured.

"I would hope so," the other boy smirked.

Kiba returned to stirring the pot as the conversation finished. Mere moments later the two males heard twin yawns coming from the tent. A set of giggles from the same spot was enough to make sure that their teammates had woken up. The tent flaps spread wide a second later as Sakura and Hinata stepped out looking quite refreshed.

"Ohayo you two," Sakura sighed as she stretched her limbs. "Oh I slept like a log."

"At least you didn't snore this time," Naruto quipped. "That would've been dreadful."

"Oh quiet you!" she snapped back, giggling.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly, slipping down onto the rock next to him and kissing his cheek slightly.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan," Naruto beamed. "We reheated dinner for breakfast. I can't say I agree with the act of _reheating_ the greatest food on earth, but we need to save some food for the trip back."

"Glad to know you're willing to sacrifice your taste buds for us," she smiled.

"Mmm less talk, more eat," Sakura grumbled. "I'm hungry."

The four shinobi reclaimed their bowls from the previous night and filled them with the reheated food, taking their breakfast at a slow, relaxed pace. There was very little said between them, but Sakura and Hinata continued to share looks that ended in small giggle fits. Every once in a while their eyes would travel to Naruto and they would giggle even harder, Sakura even giving him a little wave. Kiba looked dumbstruck, but figured it was just girls being girls. Naruto gulped and hoped that the situation _looked_ a lot more innocent than he knew it was.

Once breakfast was finished the group of four took to concealing their camping spot and packing everything back into their bags. Once the tents were put away and everything was ready they resumed the same formation they had used the day previous and set off for their destination. It would only be a few hours before they reached the spot on the map that had been pointed out to them. Naruto spent most of his time trying to remember everything Kakashi had taught him about strategy, hoping that one of the various lessons he had picked up on would serve him well today. He didn't want to think of being the one responsible for losing any more Konoha shinobi, let alone people so important to him.

His mixed thoughts were dispelled when Sakura took her time to elbow him in the gut, flashing a perfectly naughty grin as they leapt through the trees. Giving the woman a short nod of thanks the team's leader realigned his mind with the task at hand.

Failure was not an option. It never was.

* * *

Paperwork irritated Tsunade. It was the most boring part of the job she had accepted all those years ago. When she had taken up the position of Hokage she knew that despite all of the fun and power that came with her title, she would have to deal with a lot of politics and file a _lot_ of reports. Despite all that, nothing could truly prepare Tsunade for the never ending waves of documents that flooded her desk, each of them asking for her signature in some form or another. She wouldn't be surprised if a few of them asked for her to write in blood.

Shizune walked in the doors to her caretaker and mentor's office, her facial features obscured by the mountain of papers in her grip. The blonde woman's face contorted in a grimace of distaste as her hands flew up in an attempt to halt the younger girl's advances.

"No more!" the Hokage begged. "I've had enough for one day."

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune chided in a near-perfect whine. "It's only nine in the morning. You can't possibly be tired from work already!"

"I can be damn well tired if I want to be," Tsunade grumbled. "I'm the Hokage after all."

"Being the Hokage isn't an excuse for being _lazy_," the short-haired woman huffed. "You've been trying to shirk your duties day in and day out for the last week! What's the matter with you?"

The Hokage sighed and flopped onto her desk. "I'm tired of all the crap that's going on right now," she sighed. "I'm going to bet that at least one third of those have to do with Ryumoto Yakusho."

"Closer to _two_ thirds, Tsunade-sama," Shizune laughed nervously.

"You see my point!?" the senior growled. "Ever since that boy came here I've been swamped in even _more_ paperwork than normal. I can't take it!"

"Well then you won't like what I have to tell you," the younger medic whimpered.

Tsunade's eyes leveled with Shizune's, a sigh of distaste forming. "I'm sure I won't," she admitted woefully. "What is it?"

"It seems that not only has Ryumoto Yakusho escaped from our care at the hospital," the dark-eyed girl spoke cautiously, "but he's also…gone missing from the village."

Shizune soon found herself cowering in a corner of the office as Tsunade unleashed her rage with a bellowing scream that shook the very foundation of Konoha itself.

* * *

The sun rose to the highest point in the sky it could achieve as midday rolled around. It was at this time of the day that most things were awake and moving, going about their daily schedules. The animals quickly scurried and fluttered about, collecting food for themselves and their young while hastily avoiding any threats to their safety. The branches of the thousands of trees that littered the forests swayed and wiggled in the wind as if their leafs were attempting to escape. Midday found nature at its finest.

Midday also found the team of Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru finally making it towards the border of the forest. They stopped at the edge and peered out onto the vast series of plains that was the landscape past the woods that covered the majority of the Fire Country. In this relatively small space that wasn't, there stood an encampment not too far from the perimeter of the trees. The series of tents and tables that made up the small gathering seemed unimpressive, save for the very large tent that occupied the middle. It seemed big enough for twenty people.

"Is this the place?" Kiba said quietly.

Naruto pulled out the map he had placed in his pocket the day previous and looked it over. For a moment he considered their position and wondered – just for a moment – if they had gone the right way. Dispelling his fear of inadequacy he took one last look at the map and nodded.

"Yeah, this is the place," Naruto affirmed. "Right on target."

"Seems about right," Hinata said as she approached the other two from behind. The pronounced veins around her eyes signified that she was using the Byakugan. "There are several shinobi inside the camp grounds. I can count five of them."

"Only five?" Kiba blinked. "There's no way. If whatever they're carrying is that important, there's no way they'd only have five shinobi guarding it."

A horrid sound filled the clearing as Kiba finished his sentence. The eyes of four Konoha shinobi turned slowly towards the middle tent, the flaps of it fluttering from the sheer force behind the noise.

"What in the hell was that?" the dog-boy asked, Akamaru whimpering beside him.

"I'd wager a guess and say that's Orochimaru's experiment," Sakura murmured as she slipped down beside her peers.

"Whatever it is," Hinata ventured, "I can't see it."

The other three turned to the Hyuuga clan heiress with shock. "What did you say?" Kiba asked in astonishment.

"There are seals all over what looks like a cage," Hinata said, squinting with her Byakugan as if to inspect closer. "They're putting up some sort of barrier. My Byakugan can't see through it. Whatever's inside there must be very important."

"Jeez, Orochimaru thinks of everything doesn't he?" Kiba groaned.

"Would seem that way," Sakura added, looking over the camping arrangements. "Anyone else get the feeling they don't really expect visitors?"

"I was starting to feel the same way," Naruto admitted. "If what they're guarding is so important, you'd think they'd be more serious about it."

"I don't particularly like where we stand here," Kiba sighed. Akamaru mimicked his friend's discomfort with a low growl.

"Still," Sakura sighed, "we can't just sit here. We _do_ have a mission here."

"Alright then," Naruto grinned. "Let's get brainstorming."

* * *

"JIYUMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ayame screeched at the top of her lungs.

"What, what, what!?" the ANBU Jounin squeaked as he peeked his head into Ichiraku's. He was greeted by a frying pan which flew through the air and struck him in the face, flattening it momentarily.

"You, you _pervert_!" she screamed, throwing a ladle at him. "I can't believe you! After that talk we had!"

"What're you talking about, Ayame?" the now twice-struck shinobi gulped.

"I'm talking about _that_!" the waitress scowled, pointing at the floor behind the counter.

More cautious than ever, Jiyumaru took his time to peer over the tabletop. As his eyes crawled over the surface and gazed at the ground below, he could make out what appeared to be grey patches of fur with black stripes pinned underneath Ayame's foot. A lump formed in his throat as he slowly drank in what it was she was so upset about.

"ZURUI!?" he finally cried out. "What are you still doing here!?"

"What can I say?" the small creature chittered at him. "You've got some fine skirts around here, and good grub. I couldn't pry myself away."

"You little son of a –"

"_Jiyumaru_," Ayame's voice called to him. It wasn't her normal cheery tone. There was venom dripping from her lips as a cloud of anger formed about her head.

The sword-user gulped audibly and slowly craned his neck upwards. "Y-Yes, Ayame?"

The twenty year old female exploded on her former teammate, seemingly towering above him with fangs. "DID WE NOT HAVE AN AGREEMENT THAT YOU WERE NEVER ALLOWED TO SUMMON ZURUI EVER AGAIN!?"

"G-Gomen!" he pleaded with a loud whimper. "B-But he was the fastest messenger I had! Any of the other raccoons would've been just as perverted anyway!"

"Yes Jiyumaru, that may be true," Ayame growled as she trembled with rage, "but none of the other raccoons have a habit of _crawling up my dress and fondling me in front of OTHER CUSTOMERS!!!!_"

"And boy babe," Zurui's smarmy voice spoke up, "have you _grown_ since the last time I got to feel those melons!"

Ayame's eyebrow twitched. "I can't decide whether that's a compliment or whether he's mocking me," she said, obviously referring to the fact that she was not the most endowed woman in the village. "Either way, get rid of him before I castrate _you both_."

There was a unified gulp between both master and summoned creature at those words. Zurui quickly yanked his tail from Ayame's foot and scurried up the counter, bouncing off Jiyumaru's head and landing on the ramen girl's breasts, giving them a firm squeeze.

"Sorry you two," he grinned cheekily, "but I don't wanna get caught just yet!"

A second later the raccoon bounded off of Ayame's chest and flitted out into the streets, chittering madly as he peeked up the skirt of any woman unfortunate to cross his path. Jiyumaru however spent the next two seconds sweating bullets before Ayame's rage reached a breaking point and she punched him clear out of the restaurant. He came to a stop in the wall of a nearby building, reminding himself to never trust that stupid raccoon ever again.

* * *

"Run that by me again?" Kiba asked.

"It's simple really," Naruto explained. "We used the same trick during our Chuunin exams all those years ago, right Sakura?"

"Right!" she replied. "Naruto uses his Kage Bunshin along with Henge to make the enemy think that his clones are the rest of his team."

"I'll attack with the clones to try and catch them off guard," the blond clarified. "If I can take them out by myself then no one else gets hurt. If I can't, then the rest of you can jump in and take advantage of the element of surprise."

"That sounds like a great plan, Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, but explain one thing to me," Kiba interjected. "Why exactly are _you_ going in with your clones instead of just sending a clone of yourself?"

Naruto beamed his toothy little grin. "I would think the answer to that fairly obvious," he said.

Kiba groaned. "Teme!" he shouted. "You're trying to get more kills than me."

"But of course," the whiskered leader smirked. "Is everyone in agreement to the plan?"

"It works for me," Sakura said. "Just be careful, okay Naruto?"

"Hai," Hinata added, "don't do anything stupid now."

"Jeez," the blond groaned. "I'll be fine, I promise. I just can't wait to put that thing down so we can go back home."

"Hey, watch it with those words!" Kiba griped. Naruto turned to see Akamaru whimpering.

"Gomen!" he gulped. "Alright, is everyone ready?"

"Go get'em Naruto!" the brunet cheered. "We'll be waiting."

Snapping his hands together in a seal, four more versions of Naruto appeared around the group. Another hand seal caused a small batch of chakra smoke to pop out of each clone. When the smoke cleared the members of the team stared into their own eyes as what looked like perfect replicas of themselves grinned right back at them.

"That's kinda creepy," Kiba shivered.

"I try my best," Naruto smirked. "Wish me luck."

Naruto and his clones dispersed, scattering themselves along the border of the forest. The other shinobi looked on in interest as the blond leader took his time positioning each one of his Kage Bunshin in an appropriate spot, readying his attack with a patience rarely seen in him. The golden spikes that adorned Naruto's head were just barely seen by the remainder of his true allies, all who were busy waiting for him to make his move. Hinata fidgeted for the first time in months.

Without warning Naruto and his Kage Bunshin teammates burst from their hiding spots, gusts of air rattling the leafs and brush behind them. The charge was made without one of the hyperactive male's trademark battle cries, his form as well as his clones' moving rapidly and silently along the emerald sea before them. He had already covered half the distance between the woodland and the Kusa camp ground in less than five seconds. In another five or so he would be on top of them, catching them completely off guard. It looked indeed as if Naruto's attack would be a stunning success.

Kiba was the first to see it. Hinata came second with Sakura coming in a desperate third. Just as the sun rose a mere millimeter more into the sky its light bounced off the prairie before them, revealing the sinister truth of the enemy encampment. Waves of light formed a bright sheen on the circle of grass that surrounded the tents, glinting against their razor sharp ends. They tried so hard to scream, to shout, to warn their friend and leader.

Their voices came too late. The sound of a million spears flying through the air filled the clearing as the grass erupted from the ground and formed a wall of spikes, spreading out well towards the forest and across the clearing. Naruto's clones were instantly impaled, dispelling them in a large puff of smoke. Naruto himself could see his own demise a mere fraction of a second beforehand as lime-colored javelins hurtled towards him. The gore-filled noise of weapon piercing flesh could be heard as a layer of red life coated the sparkling green defense.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

It ran. Birds and foliage flew into the air in panic as it sped through the trees, snapping branches and tapping hollowed wood in its wake. It was in a hurry, desperate to arrive at its location. With ferocity it ploughed through the brush and cut down anything that obscured its path.

It only hoped it would get there in time.

* * *

Time stood still at the edge of the forest. Life itself seemed to stop momentarily as the three shinobi and one canine drank in the horrifying sight that presented itself to them. Naruto's body was impaled on long spears of grass, his blood drenching their sweet olive color in a sickening crimson. Hinata's eyes mimicked the racing of her heart as it threatened to sink into the depths. Sakura's scream had echoed through the open air quite vividly as just a trace of tears began to form. Kiba's voice was caught in his throat, trying to ascertain if what he was seeing was real.

Life began once again as Naruto groaned in pain and dislodged himself from the sharp instrument. Relief filled the air as the golden-haired teen stepped back a few paces to reveal that it was only his arm that had been pierced while the rest of him was intact.

"Son of a bitch!" he said in shock. "That was close!"

"Not bad," a twisting female voice called from the other side. "You like it? With this barrier we're completely protected from all forms of attack. I have to say though…it's kind of disappointing you're not dead."

The barrier of sharp grass receded, revealing the five Kusa shinobi that had set it up. The female that had addressed Naruto seemed to be their leader, as her longer green cape would have suggested. Her features were well concealed by her equally dark-green hood, concealing her hair and ears to leave but her face and brown eyes on display. Next to her was a rather nondescript man with green-colored hair and two long blades attached to his wrists. The third possessed a head of blond hair that easily matched Naruto's, while the fourth seemed to remain secluded in himself, mumbling various things under his breath as he cradled a spiked whip in his hand. His short red hair made him stand out against the green background of the pasture and his own clothing. The fifth and final Kusa shinobi was a tall and muscular man with no hair whatsoever, his green eyes staring death down at Naruto as he readied two bladed tonfa. The five of them together were very daunting for the young man to gaze upon.

"Well what do you know?" the second Kusa-nin chuckled. "Hey Kanna, it looks like the beast's gonna get fed today."

"Good," the sole female and leader replied, "it was getting kind of hungry anyway."

Kanna reached into a small pouch located on her thigh and unceremoniously tossed four senbon needles directly at Naruto. Despite it all her actions were quick and Naruto could not follow them fast enough. His attempt to avoid the sudden assault met in failure, each needle jabbing into his skin deeply. They did not hurt or cause as much damage as a kunai or shuriken, but Naruto knew instantaneously from the moisture on their tips that he was in trouble.

"I hope you enjoy a miserable death," the woman snorted. "That poison shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes to kill you."

If there was one quality Naruto could say he admired about Sakura, it would be the fact that she had a good head on her shoulders. Realizing that the original plan was a failure and that Naruto's life was in danger, the bright-haired kunoichi gave the command to move in. Kiba and Akamaru lead the charge with Hinata just behind them and Sakura at the very back. The two members of Team Eight made their way to block off any further attempts at Naruto whilst Sakura quickly removed the needles from his body and began working her medical ninjutsu to extricate the poison from his system.

"So they did have backup," the red-headed man sighed. "It's always such a pain."

"Just consider yourself lucky there's more of them," the burly bald man chuckled. "That way we don't have to feed you to _it_."

"As if you would," came his short reply, the whip in his hand loosening.

"Enough babbling," Kanna sighed. "Seems that we're in for a fight boys. Who's ready to get their hands dirty?"

"I'm game if you guys are," the blond Kusa-nin snickered. "Just show me who to kill!"

On the other side of the barrier Sakura had finished removing the poison from Naruto's blood, letting the chakra that had absorbed it dump it on the grass. She wiped her brow reflexively before pulling out five small vials from her tool pouch.

"This stuff should help neutralize that poison if they use it again," she said. "But it only lasts for about five minutes. Don't use it frivolously."

"Where'd you pick up a trick like these things?" Naruto asked, slowly standing up.

"You learn a few things when you train under Tsunade," she said, her mind oddly enough traveling back to her battle with Sasori. The situation was similar, but not nearly as frightening. She had already developed the anti-venom for this particular poison almost a year ago, so she knew it worked.

"Do you mind?" the green-haired Kusa-nin grumbled. "You're holding up valuable time we'd need to kill you with."

"You would say something like that, wouldn't you Asajiu?" the burly man chortled.

"You're not one to judge Fugo," the fair-haired one snapped.

"Would you stop pestering everyone?" the crimson-headed boy sighed. "The more we talk, the more time we waste."

"Tell that to yourself Kouya," the blond retorted.

"ENOUGH!" Kanna snarled angrily. She turned her deep brown eyes on her team, a sinister smile adorning her lips. "Stop bickering or I'll feed you all to the beast, got it?"

"Yes Kanna," they all replied with a deep sigh.

"They don't seem to get along too well, do they?" Kiba asked, scratching his cheek.

"I'll say," Naruto blinked.

"ARE YOU MOCKING US!?" the female Kusa leader spat. "Fine, we'll just have to kill you faster than intended! Try and leave some meat on them for our package boys!"

"I don't think so!" Sakura cried.

The Kusa shinobi stared in shock as Sakura's right hand met the ground, a loud trembling sounding through the air before the sheer force of her strike split the earth apart. Grass, mud and dirt flew into the air as the soil was upturned, a giant fissure heading straight toward the enemy group. As the crack hit the grass barrier it erupted, sending debris and rock showering into the camp. The jutsu that protected the Kusa shinobi instantly faded as part of the circle was broken, the grass returning to its original composition.

"That's my cue!" Kiba shouted. "_Juujin Bunshin!_"

A wisp of smoke engulfed Akamaru's body as Kiba used his family's special Jutsu. In the dog's place was an exact look-a-like of its master, the clone growling with distaste for the enemy shinobi. The second step was made quickly as the dog-man dropped to all fours and activated the Shikyaku no Jutsu, his nails growing into thick claws along with his teeth sharpening. The five shinobi from the Grass Country simply looked on with astonishment as Kiba became less like a human and more like feral beast.

"Let's go Akamaru!" he called out. "_Gatsuuga!_"

The pair bounded off each others hands, spinning their bodies at incredible velocity. Master and best friend became flying drills that sped through the air, hurtling towards his five foes. The Kusa shinobi responded without grace as they all scattered for their very lives, the blond one losing a tuft of his thick hair to Kiba's assault. Man and Beast Human Clone tore through the camp, ripping apart small tents and scattering supplies all about the grasslands. The large central tent was left unharmed purposely by the duo who did not wish to disturb its contents anymore than they already had.

"Son of a bitch cut my hair!" the mouthy golden-headed Kusa-nin cursed.

"Kansou, LOOK OUT!" Fugo shouted in his deep, booming voice.

Responding to his name, the flaxen-haired man turned around abruptly. He was welcomed by the sight of Kiba boring into his stomach, the Gatsuuga ripping through the poor like paper. As the two members of the Inuzuka clan finished their attack and landed on the ground near their allies they counted one kill in their favor. The illusion was dispelled however as the bits and pieces of Kansou fell apart to reveal nothing but blades of grass.

"Kusa Bunshin!?" Kiba growled. "Ah damn it!"

Chaos struck then and there. Naruto whirled around as Kansou burst from the ground behind Kiba, brandishing a small sword laced with venom. At the same instant Kanna whipped out a series of senbon at Naruto which were quickly snapped in half and rendered useless as Hinata rushed to his aid, guarding his back with Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou. Kiba rolled to the side to avoid the diagonal slash from his attacker as Akamaru leapt on the noisy Kusa-nin, biting into his arm with his human-form teeth. Fugo quickly saw his opportunity and charged the unsuspecting nin-ken trainer, barreling down on the brunet with one of his bladed tonfa. The attack never made it through as Sakura bolted to her companion's side and deflected the blow with her palm. She and Kiba knocked the giant man away together, Sakura taking out his legs with a sweeping kick while Kiba slammed into his chest.

A single heartbeat thumped throughout ten people. A single moment had gone by as a second began.

Kanna hissed in anger as her original plan failed. Seeing no other option she produced two bloodstained kris knives from her cloak and charged at Hinata and Naruto. Hinata remained firmly in her place, deflecting the first two errant stabs and answering with a palm strike to the woman's chest. The "pshhh" of the Hyuuga's Jyuuken attack sounded in the air, Kanna stumbling backwards and coughing up a minor bit of blood as her lungs received the brute of the blow. Relatively undamaged she struck out again at the dark-haired girl, her assault poised to slice the smaller kunoichi's throat. Hinata reacted to the maneuver flawlessly, grabbing Kanna by her right wrist and forearm before tossing the Kusa kunoichi past them both. As the angered woman came to a stop she suddenly became aware that Naruto was nowhere in sight. The hyperactive boy showed himself once more as he reached out of the ground and latched on to Kanna's ankles, dragging her into the earth. The Kusa leader was left to do nothing but struggle as she was pulled in to her neck, her head the only thing showing as the blond removed himself from the soil, snickering at her predicament.

At the very same instant Asajiu came to Kansou's rescue, knocking the Beast Human Clone off his teammate. As he did he and his blond ally were beset upon by Sakura and Kiba. Kansou took to the owner of what had bit his arm, delivering a sharp punch to the dog-boy's gut before coming down on him with the short sword he was wielding. Kiba fell to all fours and rolled to the side, dodging the sharpened blow and responding with a slash across Kansou's already wounded arm. Sakura took the fight to Asajiu, feinting to the left before going right and driving her fist towards his gut. The green-headed ninja reacted speedily, knocking aside the girl's fist with the back of one of his wrist blades. With his opponent now off-center Asajiu thrust forward with his weapon. Sakura averted death and disaster only thanks to Akamaru, who shed his transformed state as he leapt upward to sink his canine jaws into the blade-toting shinobi's arm. Both Konoha shinobi knew they had the advantage and sought to press it, Kiba aiming for Kansou's throat while Sakura aimed her first at Asajiu's face.

When Kouya struck it was a complete surprise. His whip lashed out from seemingly nowhere and knocked Akamaru and Sakura aside, the thorns lightly tearing at their bodies. Sakura steadied herself quickly to avoid Asajiu's oncoming counter-attack, pushing his wild thrusts aside one by one before giving him a fierce headbutt to the face. Kiba found no better luck as his attack met Kusa Bunshin, scattered blades of grass mashing into his face and obscuring his vision. While he was distracted Kansou sprung into action, appearing from under one of the ruined tents and delivering a sharp kick to Kiba's back. The nin-ken trainer slammed hard into the floor, his attempts to stand ruined as the fair-haired Kusa-nin slammed his foot on the beast-man's back again and pinned him to the spot. Sakura charged at Kansou to save her friend but was stopped short as Kouya unleashed another Kusa ninjutsu, the grass in front of her exploding in a flurry of vines and overgrowth that wrapped around her like a prison. As her arms and legs were bound by the plants she remembered vaguely she had been in a compromising position like this once before. Any hope of rescue from Kiba's canine companion vanished as Fugo returned from his earlier beating and restrained the poor creature with naught but his bare hands.

"Looks like Konoha's been slacking," Kansou snickered.

Naruto and Hinata had turned just in time to see their friends taken down by the Kusa shinobi. They moved to make save their teammates but Kouya had a different plan. Taking a single kunai from his pocket he placed the blade at Sakura's throat, motioning to Fugo and Kansou to do the same. In turn the burly muscle-man and the loud-mouth both placed their weapons at their captive's throat, flashing dirty grins at the other two from Konoha. Asajiu in the meantime had worked himself behind the jinchuuriki and his significant other, pulling his leader from the earthen trap Naruto had placed her in. Together, he and Kanna surrounded the Hyuuga heiress and her boyfriend.

"Good work everyone," Kanna snickered. "It seems as if we've gotten the upper hand."

"You won't get away with this!" Naruto spat at the deranged looking woman.

"Isn't that what the hero always says to the villain in the movies?" Kouya chided as he carefully switched places with Kanna. "That's rather cliché of you, don't you think?"

"The difference here is that this isn't a movie," the dark-eyed kunoichi of the Grass snarled, "and it's not some shoddy fantasy novel where the hero always wins in the end."

Kanna moved herself next to Sakura's restrained body and pulled out one of her kris knives. The pink-headed kunoichi whimpered as she was grabbed roughly by her short hair, her head pulled back to expose her throat. Kanna rubbed the flat end of her knife against Sakura's neck, cackling all the while.

"What do you think will make a better death for them to watch, Asajiu?" she questioned her green haired compatriot. "Should I slowly slit her throat open so they can watch the blood pour out? Or should I cut her scalp off so they can hear her _scream_?"

"Let her go you sick bitch!" Naruto snarled.

"Wow, you don't know Kanna very well if you think _that's_ sick," Kouya chuckled.

Hinata's gaze didn't falter. Her stance remained strong, but her heart felt weak. She knew if she charged she could easily take down at least one of the enemy shinobi, but doing so would most likely cost her the lives of her friends. She would not live with that burden very well. It was the code to finish the mission at all costs, but their generation had dispelled that notion very quickly. They lived for their friends and family, not the glory of their jobs. She wouldn't risk their lives for anything.

At this point though it didn't seem like it would make a difference. The Kusa shinobi didn't look like they were into taking prisoners. If they did, Hinata imagined she and the rest of her allies would be fed to whatever it was that was inside that big tent. That fate seemed much worse than dying at this point.

"Well I can see you've learned your lesson," Kanna chortled, "although it's a little too late."

Sakura cried in fear as Kanna turned her blade, the sharp edge of her kris fluttering against Sakura's soft throat. The bright-haired teenager whimpered as her death seemed imminent. Naruto and Hinata could do nothing but watch on in horror as Kanna prepared to end the poor medic's life. Kiba and Akamaru both struggled in vain, trying to free themselves from their captors despite the threat to their own lives. Instead their heads were turned and forced to drink in the terrifying view.

"So," Kanna giggled, licking over the blade of her weapon, "any last words?"

What followed the Kusa leader's sinister words was the sound of blade cutting flesh. Life seemed to stop for a moment as blood covered the vines that encircled Sakura's form. It was a second or two before Kanna looked down at her body to see the red essence of her life staining her clothing and the grass. Her torso tumbled to the ground apart from the rest of her as what was left of her upper body clung to the restraints that held Konoha's medic prodigy.

"Yeah," a voice rumbled from behind her, "you talk too freaking much."

Five sets of eyes turned to look at what had been responsible for Kanna's death. Standing a mere foot from Sakura and the deranged leader of the Kusa shinobi was none other than the red-garbed form of Ryumoto Yakusho.

"The hell!?" Naruto gasped. "Yakusho!?"

The death of their leader caused the Kusa shinobi to panic. Kansou drove his knife into Kiba's throat while Fugo reached out and tried to break Akamaru's neck. The distraction that Yakusho had made was all Kiba really needed however as Kansou stabbed into a rabbit which Kiba was using for his Kawarimi no Jutsu. Akamaru roughly kicked up his hips and knocked the muscle man off him before he could be harmed. The two friends reunited at each others sides ready for battle. Yakusho quickly cut Sakura free of her bonds and all the members of the Konoha team regrouped a few feet from their adversaries.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned Yakusho. "I thought they told you to stay in the hospital."

"What can I say?" Yakusho sighed. "Coming out here and killing people with you sounded so much better than waiting on that old hag to check up on me every hour. So I ditched them."

"You won't see me complaining right now!" Sakura said, rubbing her sore wrists.

"You sure have impeccable timing," Kiba snorted. "Guess that bitch is eating her words now, eh Naruto?"

"Shouldn't we be more focused on what's at hand?" Hinata offered up.

Fugo, Kansou and Asajiu rushed towards the group of six, brandishing their weapons with rage. Fugo threw five poison bombs into the air which came down on the Konoha shinobi, covering the area in thick purple clouds. The green-clad shinobi waited and waited for their prey to either escape the cloud into their waiting hands or to die from the fumes.

What exited the clouds of poisoned smoke was a pair of twin flying drills. Kiba's Gatsuuga attack ripped through the dark mist and dispelled it as he and his Man Beast Clone raced towards the enemy shinobi. This time there was no Kusa Bunshin to save Kansou from the dog-nin's assault, his flesh tearing as Kiba ripped into him. The blond Kusa-nin fell to his back as Kiba came out of his spin, claws extending out and digging into Kansou's throat and slashing his jugular. The unfortunate man quickly bled out all over the grass.

Upon seeing his comrade murdered Asajiu charged recklessly at the nin-ken trainer. His attack was met head on by Sakura once again, his blows deflected to the side as his chest and face were struck by her powerful attacks. The final blow to his gut contained so much concentrated chakra that the green-haired man was sent flying into the woods, his spine shattering as he slammed into one of the many trees.

Fugo was by now more than enraged at the death of two more of his partners. He whipped together a few hand seals in a desperate attempt to fight back, a wave of Kusa Hari screaming towards the members of Konohagakure. The attack was halted as Yakusho slammed his Dragon Fang into the earth and caused a pillar of flame to gush out of the soil to protect him and his allies. When his attack had no effect, Fugo became consumed by all out rage. Gathering his bladed tonfa the bulky male charged forward with no care for his own life, intent on trying to kill someone. Hinata and Naruto put an end to his efforts together, the pale-eyed woman stopping the large man in his tracks with four precise attacks while Naruto finished him off, shoving a kunai deep into his chest and stabbing him through the heart.

The fight was over it seemed. Taking a few moments to relax the five shinobi and one canine rejoiced and met up in the center of the battle zone.

"Good job everyone," Naruto exclaimed. "Yakusho…I don't know what in the hell you're thinking by disobeying medical orders, but I don't think we can really complain, can we?"

"You're welcome," the red-vested man chuckled.

"Is everyone okay?" Sakura asked around. "No one hurt?"

"Just our pride," Kiba sighed. "I really didn't think I'd get turned into a hostage."

"It's okay Kiba-kun," Hinata comforted her friend. "You'll do better next time."

"You're not helping Hinata," Kiba whimpered.

"I can't help but think we're forgetting something," Yakusho muttered.

"Now that you mention it," Hinata said, "wasn't there…a red-headed one?"

A loud cackle broke their train of thought. Six head swiveled towards the big tent in the center of what had once been the Kusa shinobi camp ground to see Kouya laughing maniacally, his eyes bloodshot with insanity. The red-haired man from Kusagakure looked out at his enemies and snickered lowly.

"We were going to be immortal!" he snarled. "But you had to come along and ruin it all. All we had to do was look after this creature and Orochimaru-sama would have given us the secrets to unending life! But _you_ had to come and spoil all our hard work!"

"What're you nuts?" Naruto hissed. "There's no way Orochimaru would ever teach you how to…"

Kouya just kept talking however. He seemed removed from sanity, talking as though the rest of the world were but a mere outlet for his voice. No one else was there in his little existence save him and his unbridled rage.

"Now they're all dead," he laughed, "and I'm going to die too! But if I'm going to go, then I'm going to take all of you miserable bastards with me!"

Kouya began to snap together various seals at an alarming rate. Before the team could move the final one had already been set into place, his chakra released in a flurry of rage.

"Prepare yourselves!" he cried out. "I'll see you on the other sides of the gates to Hell!"

Five loud popping noises sounded from within the large green tent behind the angered ninja. His voice was a hoarse guffaw as smoke billowed out from the flaps followed by five loud bangs. For a mere moment there was nothing but silence, followed by the loud clang of metal connecting with solid dirt.

He had opened the cage.

The tent flew into the air as the beast bellowed, tossing its prison away as though it were nothing but straw. From the green flaps arose a creature so horrifying that Hinata practically felt her stomach empty at the sight of it. Three heads rushed from the entangled mess, teeth stabbing into Kouya's body and sending his lifeblood across the clearing. The crazed shinobi's torso was severed, his top and bottom flung across the grass as a slithering mouth sucked out the innards. A sharp roar sent the last bits of fabric from the shelter fluttering into the sky, the abomination on display for all.

It stood on four legs covered with patched and coarse golden brown fur. Chipped, four-toed claws accentuated it's overly powerful limbs, digging into the grass and digging through the dirt. Before its head was a massive mane of shaggy and dirt-caked hair of the same color as the rest of its fur. The beast truly began to stand out at this point from its lion's head, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth belying its peaceful looking eyes. For all intents and purposes its lower half looked to be nothing more than that of a lion.

The similarities with the common wild beast ended there as the bleating of its second head true attention to itself. Sticking out of the lion's neck was the head of a goat, snarling and bleating angrily as it wobbled back and forth, snapping its flat teeth with rage. Small horns adorned its skull after a small batch of ripped and abused grey fur. Its eyes were a dark green, staring back at the gaggle of ninja with malicious intent.

The final addition to the creature was that its tail was alive as well. Slithering up from behind the creature came a purple-scaled snake head, a forked tongue shooting out past clenched lips before its mouth opened wide, showing off its impressive fangs. The flaps about its face signified that it had been taken from some sort of cobra. Its head swayed back and forth like a more elegant metronome as it surveyed the whole creature's prey, giving off a small hiss of delight. All three heads bellowed at once, each making a different hellish noise from the last.

All of the shinobi from Konoha trembled in fear of the beast that stood before them, their minds unable to comprehend what sort of malice could have brought this animal into existence.

"G-Good god!" Sakura shrieked. "What the hell _is_ that thing?!"

"A chimaera," Hinata spoke, her body trembling. "I've read about them from books in my family's library…b-but they're nothing but myths and legends. The body and head of a lion…mixed with the head of a goat and a serpent. They don't exist in real life!"

"I think we can safely say that Orochimaru has never really had a respect of the laws of nature," Kiba quivered. "This is just…wrong though."

"So _this_ is his package?" Naruto gulped, clenching his fists reflexively. "You can…even feel the hatred and darkness seeping from it. It's crushing…I can't believe Orochimaru would go this far…"

"This thing could kill us all," Yakusho muttered, his sword arm shaking. "Looks like quite the challenge."

"What do we do Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked her current leader.

Before the blond could respond the beast made its first move. Having assessed its latest meal it crouched on its hind legs, each muscle tensing before it threw itself forward. The horrid mangle of monsters leapt into the air at the gathering of shinobi, its mixed howl echoing through the sky as it prepared to devour more succulent flesh. Naruto quickly ordered the team to disperse just before the beast's weight came down on the ground, shaking the earth slightly. Sakura tripped and fell on her back, leaving herself wide open to the chimaera's hungry teeth. As the disgrace to nature advanced on her the medic-nin lost her composure and began to scream for dear life, kicking at the ground to move her body backwards.

"GET BACK!" she screamed. Reaching into her tool pouch Sakura produced three small bags which she tossed into the air in haste. Quickly following the bags were an equal number of kunai which she flung at the satchels to slice them open. The small pouches contained what seemed like thousands of little patches of paper which fluttered down around the beast like snow. Closer inspection revealed each piece of paper to be an explosive note, all of which Sakura detonated as she threw a kunai with a larger explosive note attached to it at the atrocity's feet. The tag exploded shortly and triggered the others, causing hundreds of tiny explosions to occur one after another in a wondrous chain reaction. A huge blast engulfed the creature, leaving nothing but thick smoke where it had stood.

"D-Did I do it?" Sakura asked herself, her form still trembling with fear.

The cherry-headed kunoichi got her answer a dreadful roar sounded from within the cloud of smoke, the force behind it sending Sakura skidding across the grass. The other shinobi from Konohagakure quickly dug their feet and hands into the ground to avoid being blown away as the chimaera slowly exited the pillar of darkened air.

"I don't believe it!" Kiba gasped. "It's not even scratched!"

Naruto quickly rushed over and helped Sakura to her feet, looking over the fiendish animal. Not a single piece of its fur had been singed, nor was a single part of its body damaged in any way.

"How is that possible?" the fair-haired boy shuddered. "Is it untouchable or something?"

"No way," Yakusho said, brandishing his sword. "We just need to hit it harder."

The three males nodded in agreement. Naruto quickly formed a squad of twenty Kage Bunshin as Kiba and his Juujin Bunshin partner stepped up. Yakusho swung his sword across the ground and sent a stream of flame searing towards the chimaera as Naruto's gaggle of clones charged the unmoving creature. Kiba and Akamaru looked back and forth for openings, waiting for the perfect moment to strike with Gatsuuga.

The chimaera seemed barely phased by the assault on its being. The line of fire struck it in the leg, the blast that followed it causing a gush of heat to scorch the fur of its lion's mane. This didn't seem to harm the creature as it simply raised its tail up, the snake head taking a deep breath before expelling a torrent of liquid fire into the clearing. Naruto's clones were struck by the blaze, each one disappearing in a loud bang as the attack razed greenery and Kage Bunshin alike. The brunet dog-boy and his companion quickly jumped out of the road of the wild attack, barely escaping a barbecue of their flesh. All that was left after the fire fizzled was burnt soil.

"Holy hell!" Kiba shouted. "This thing's unbelievable! Is there anything it can't do!?"

"We can't fight it normally," Hinata shouted, trying to remain as calm as possible. "If it's anything like the monster of legends then breathing fire is just the tip of the iceberg. This thing is like a one man army."

"We should run, Naruto!" Sakura said to the blond, her face a river of terror. "If we stay here this thing will kill us!"

Naruto shook his head. "No," he said firmly, "we can't just leave. Our mission was to come out here and find Orochimaru's precious package. This thing though…it could take out a whole rural village on its own. It's a menace and we can't just let it roam the countryside looking for its next meal. This mission is our responsibility, and that makes this _beast_ our responsibility too."

The rest of the team nodded at Naruto's rare moment of insight. They understood the gravity of the situation and were prepared to face it.

"So what you're saying basically," Yakusho sighed, rubbing one of his temples, "is that we have to kill this thing here and now?"

"That's the gist of it," Naruto nodded.

"I haven't got a problem with that!" Yakusho cried out. "Let's take it to this thing!"

The survivor of the Ryumoto clan raced toward the chimaera, the Dragon Fang poised to strike. Kiba and Akamaru rallied behind him, spinning into the air in another Gatsuuga. Sakura finally found her courage, nodding to Naruto as she and the blond followed the other two men into battle, Hinata trailing just behind them.

Yakusho struck first, his sword catching fire as he brought it down on the beast's skin. The two Inuzuka members crashed into the chimaera's body, the Gatsuuga attempting to tear into its flesh and rip it apart. Both attacks failed to have that affect however, the flames from Yakusho's blade simply singing the hair on the lion's mane. Kiba and his dog stopped in mid-spin, slashing at the monster's side with their bare claws. Instead of the satisfying noise of flesh being slashed the attack produced the noise of nails scraping against rock, one of Kiba's elongated nails chipping at the friction. The goat head bleated at Yakusho and snapped at his face as the lion's face bit into the Dragon Fang, wresting it from the young man's grasp and tossing it to the side. Akamaru nearly bit into the goat head's face when the serpent drew in another sharp breath. All three of them scattered just before another wave of flames would have incinerated them.

As soon as the gout of fire passed Naruto was on top of the brute, two clones as his sides as he grappled onto all three heads. While he restrained the monster Sakura and Hinata found their openings and attacked. Focusing all the strength into her attacks that she could the light-haired medic fired three powerful punches at the lion, knocking it's maw in three different directions before she finalized it with a roundhouse kick. Hinata used her Byakugan and Jyuuken to strike along the beast's long body, ending with a double palm strike to the goat head. Both assaults seemed ineffective as the creature shook its body violently and tossed the three shinobi away from it. As soon as it was free from the jinchuuriki's tenuous grasp it took in a deep breath before the lion's mouth fired off a wide spray of water. Naruto and his two female companions were caught dead on by the gush and sent spiraling across the grass, coming to a stop just before the forest's edge.

"D-Damn it!" Naruto cursed, standing up slowly. "This thing has a million tricks up its sleeves, doesn't it?"

Another bellowing roar filled the clearing as the shinobi looked on in desperation.

"This isn't going well Naruto," Yakusho said, flexing his fingers. "So far everything we've thrown at this thing hasn't even made it flinch."

"Then I guess I have to bring out my secret weapon then," Naruto growled.

Another Kage Bunshin appeared at Naruto's side as he said those words. His allies watched on as Naruto focused his chakra in his outstretched hand, his clone pounding against the force gathering in his palm. With each coordinated strike from his replication the chakra he was gathering formed more and more into the twisting, whirling ball of energy that was the Rasengan. Naruto didn't stop there, pouring more and more power into the attack as he stared down the horrific mythical beast. The sphere grew and grew, becoming a massive, trembling globe of practically unstable might. Slowly the clone let down its shaping assault and gripped the massive Rasengan along with its creator, holding the erratic swirl together with two hands to prevent any unforeseen consequences.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped. "What is that thing?"

"The Rasengan," the blond told her, "on crack."

The chimaera turned its form to face the new swirling of power before it. Naruto locked eyes with the main body, staring into the creature's being as it stared into his own. A raucous battle cry sounded from the whiskered boy's mouth as his eyes narrowed in on his target.

"Listen here you freak of nature!" Naruto cried out. "I am Uzumaki Naruto! The future Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure! It is my duty to protect the people of my village and of this land. I won't let anything stand between me and my dream, especially not some three-headed spawn of hell like _you_!"

The grass under the young man's feet flew into the air as he and his clone charged forward, his step filled with the same righteous fury that had fueled his actions for years. The myriad of monsters bellowed as the young man flew towards them at incredible speeds, his latest attack spinning at insane velocity. The goat head of the beast drew in a sharp breath and exhaled pure lightning at Naruto, the crackling electricity scattering off the massive Rasengan. Blades of energy snapped across the orb's surface, coiling around it and digging into the hands of both versions of Naruto. The young shinobi cried out in rage and pain as he pushed on, his clone threatening to burst at any moment. The gap between head and assault was closed as Naruto drove the sphere into the goat's mouth but a mere second later.

_"ODAMA RASENGAN!_"

As soon as the large ball connected with the chimaera's second head its force exploded across the clearing. A void of air formed around the grey-furred face of the goat, sending a wave of power out in a wide circle around the creature of myth which knocked up soil and bent grass. The lightning that spewed from the bleating animal's mouth expanded into the annulled air, scattering across the surface of some invisible bubble before the world rushed back in. Static, soil and sound were sucked back in towards the contact point as a loud _boom_ resounded in the clearing. Naruto dug the sphere deep into the chimaera's other face, a loud strangled cry of agony coming from inside it as he pressed his attack. The goat head twisted and snapped in what seemed like hundreds of directions as once as its neck snapped. The Odama Rasengan dissipated into nothingness with an even louder bang than the first one, leaving the three-headed monstrosity one head short. The visage that protruded from the lion's neck hung limply with its tongue dangling past its teeth.

"Alright!" Naruto gasped.

"He did it!" Kiba smiled.

"Way to go Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

The blond smiled broadly at his success for but a mere moment. In the next that chimaera lashed out with its two remaining lives and knocked the poor lad across the clearing, his body skidding to a stop just before Sakura. She quickly helped him to his feet all of them watched the beast in shock.

"Damn it," Yakusho spat. "It took your strongest attack just to dent this thing…and that didn't even stop it for a second."

"If just one of these things is this strong," Hinata mused, "imagine what a whole army would be like…"

"All the more reason for us to kill it," Yakusho said. His hands moved at amazing speed to put together the seals for Ryuuken. As he finished the humming claws of chakra formed quickly around his hands. "I say we keep hitting it until its dead."

Yakusho's posturing ended as the team looked over the beast. The chimaera was currently not charging them or breathing any other type of element at them. Instead it was shuddering and growling as its body shook violently. A swarm of blackness began to coil and snake around its joints and muscles, tiny serpents of dark chakra slowly engulfing its form. Just when it seemed the abomination would be totally consumed by the vile energy it let out a terrifying roar. The black energy that had been gathering across its form burst from it like a giant bomb, consuming the entire clearing in its malevolent chakra. As the wave of darkness struck the six shinobi a cold emptiness overwhelmed them. Tendrils of blue were snagged by colorless tentacles from the void that encircled them, ripping out their chakra and pulling it back towards the chimaera. All efforts they made to stop the newest attack were in vain. The blast receded and with it their chakra was drained from them, leaving them to collapse onto the waves of grass. Akamaru joined them as his jutsu was released and he returned to the form of a large dog, whimpering with the rest of his teammates as they collapsed onto the grass.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Naruto shouted. "What just happened!?"

"I would assume," Yakusho growled, "that whatever it just did sapped us of all our chakra."

Yakusho reinforced this point by holding up his hands which were no longer adorned by the red glow of his Ryuuken.

"W-wait!" Kiba coughed, trying vainly to stand without his inner energy. "If we don't have any chakra…we're sitting ducks! That thing will tear us apart!"

"N-No!" Hinata cried, barely able to crawl towards her other teammates. "We can't lose here!"

Even as she said that the chimaera was advancing on them, drool dripping from the lion's mouth as it looked over its prey. Somewhere in the back of his imagination Naruto imagined they all must look rather delicious, especially after what they'd put it through.

"So this is it huh?" Kiba coughed, reaching out to stroke Akamaru's head. "Not exactly the way I imagined dying."

"It can't be…" Sakura whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to move. Her legs barely bent as she attempted to do anything other than tremble and wait for death.

"I can't die this way…" Yakusho scowled, panting hard. "Not like this. Not until I…"

"We aren't dead yet!" Naruto said sternly. Slowly he moved himself, propping his body up on his hands and knees as he tried to stand up. "I won't die here. I refuse to die here. I won't just roll over and give up."

Naruto broke his promise then and there. He reached into himself and drew on the power of the Kyuubi. He wanted that power more than anything now, as it would save him and his friends. It would be their savior against this horrible creature.

If only the Kyuubi were listening. Try as he might Naruto could not get the Demon Fox to respond to him. No matter how hard he begged or pleaded, the Kyuubi seemed to ignore him, save for a small chuckling he could hear in the recesses of his mind. The blond began to panic at this realization. Had the bastard finally decided he'd grown tired of living inside Naruto and chose to die instead?

_**Shut up and watch**_, the dark voice finally snickered, _**or you'll miss all the fun.**_

All eyes suddenly trained on Hinata. The woman who had barely been able to crawl but a moment previous was not slowly rising onto her two legs. The team looked on in awe as Hinata stood her ground against the oncoming monstrosity, her eyes focused on its heavy form. Something seemed to flicker in the air about her as though a mysterious power was filling her. The will to go on had been replenished within her.

"I won't give up," her soft voice said as her chest rose and fell with her labored breaths. "This is our mission…I won't die like this. N-Not when my friends…not when Naruto-kun needs me most!"

The remaining two heads snarled at Hinata's defiance as she stood before them. The other shinobi could not help but feel pride in the heiress's actions. Naruto looked at his girlfriend in admiration, amazed that she had the power to stand when he did not.

"Sugoi, Hinata-chan," he gasped. "You…show it."

Something in the air cracked with devilish intent. Naruto's being was suddenly filled with more dread than he could express. His eyes could only widen as he felt it begin to happen.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM HIM!!!" Hinata's voice broke, turning into a bellow of utter rage. A malevolence poured out of her body as her form was engulfed in seething red chakra, the tendrils of energy wafting off her form as pure evil seemed to stimulate her essence and drive her on. Naruto watched in horror as something that could have only happened in his nightmares occurred. There was no mistaking that this was reality however.

"It's not possible…" Sakura said, her form shaking with new fear.

"Hinata," Kiba mumbled. "Such…power…"

The enraged inheritor grappled the massive creature with her bare hands and tossed it back towards the camp grounds. The mixed animal was shocked at the little one's newfound power, barely managing to keep its balance as it was thrown across the plains. Finding its prey had developed a new set of survival skills the beast lashed out more violently, swinging one of its sharp claws at Hinata's face. The attack was knocked aside by a flick of the dark-haired woman's wrist, smacking the back of her hand against the wretched monster's paw. Contact with her skin caused the chimaera's skin to burn, smoke rising from its injured foot as it was pushed aside. Rage pooled in the young girl's pallid eyes as her opposite hand flew forward and struck the beast in the face. Such was the chakra that course through her being that the Jyuuken attack searing through the beast's entire body, a gush of red energy flying out its back as her chakra invaded and exited it.

The others stared in mute shock and fear at the spectacle before them. Yakusho's eyes narrowed in on Hinata's form as he drank in the sight.

_So that's it,_ he muttered to himself. _It has to be that…who would have thought?_

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" she cried out again. The creature lunged at Hinata, the lion's fangs bared as it readied to rend her flesh from her bones. She was not intent on staying in its path however as she twisted her form to the side, her body gliding away from razor sharp teeth to dig her palms into the animal's gut over and over in a series of quick and vicious attacks. Each palm strike was followed by a deep roar of power as red chakra spouted from the monster's body. The chimaera cried out in agony as it was sent tumbling to the side, righting itself as quickly as it could to stare down its food once more. Hinata's form rose and fell with her sturdy breathing, eyes drilling holes into her opponent's soul.

"So much power…" Kiba gulped. "She's amazing."

"She's incredible," Naruto mouthed, unable to find the breath to speak the words. In the pit of his stomach he could feel unease being to grow.

A loud hissing noise sounded from the mélange's back, the snake head rising from behind with a nasty sneer. It took in a deep breath before firing flames from its mouth, its intent to consume the young woman in waves of searing heat. Hinata did not falter though. Instead of deviating from her path she simply began to spin and threw her new power about her, performing a red-tinted Kaiten that encircled her in a thick dome of energy and tossed the fires to the winds like they were nothing.

"Wh-whoa!" Sakura gasped. "That was intense!"

"Hinata can't even use Kaiten normally," Kiba said breathlessly. "This is…unbelievable…"

The others were too stunned with fear to do much else but stare. As their strength began to slowly return to them they took to their feet. They did not attempt to aid the empowered kunoichi however, either because they had faith in her or they were afraid of the ominous intent that seemed to radiate from within her being. None of them were quite sure which the truer scenario was.

As they continued to gape at Hinata's marvelous assaults something inside the young kunoichi possessed her to finish the job. With a nearly primal roar she charged the chimaera once more, laying into its lion's head with strike after strike after strike. Her body twisted and swung back and forth in the wondrous dance that was the Jyuuken style, her palms slamming into the creature's first skull in every conceivable direction as she avoided all its efforts to stop her. With each hit more and more devilish energy coursed through the malevolent creature, causing it to screech in pain. Each blast of chakra to the head damaged more and more of its brain until nothing but ooze and a nearly eradicated tenketsu inhabited its skull. Blood and mush pour out its ears as the main body buckled and fell to the ground, leaving the serpent to flail about angrily in a last ditch effort to fight back. Hinata responded to this aggression by grabbing the sniping snake by its throat and squeezing it roughly, a howl of rage filling the air as her fingers dub in past the flesh and severed the last remaining head. Purplish blood gushed from the decapitated cobra's body, staining the pale skin of the Hyuuga heiress with her latest kill. The body of the mammoth beast shuddered to a stop and finally died as she stood above it like a hunter claiming its prey.

Awkward silence filled the clearing as the other four shinobi kept looking on in fascination. Red chakra continued to swirl and spiral around Hinata's shape as she stood above the disfigured carcass, her breath coming in long, hard gasps. Her friends slowly approached her, all but Kiba keeping a somewhat safe distance.

"Is she okay?" Yakusho asked.

"I don't know," Naruto replied carefully.

"Oi…Hinata…" Kiba called as though she were far away, "are you alright?"

The brown-haired Inuzuka reached out and gently touched his teammate on the shoulder. The response to his show of affection was the complete opposite of what anyone there had expected. Hinata quickly turned to face him, her fingers curling in a wretched way as she let out a beastly growl. Her lavender eyes were filled with malice and bloodlust as she looked over her teammates.

"DIE!!!!!!!" she screamed in an unearthly tone.

Kiba leapt back on instinct as Hinata lashed out at him with her hands. The shock and confusion that had filled the shinobi from Konohagakure now turned into fear and shock as their once loyal friend turned on them. Hinata once again launched an attack on her fellow member of Team Eight, her fist aimed directly at his throat. The male had no time to think his actions through and simply tried to defend himself, raising an arm to block the deadly blow. The girl's punch connected solidly with Kiba's arm, the crimson power blazing through his limb to tear at his muscles. The force of the attack was enough to send him flying into a nearby set of bushes, his arm going limp without feeling.

Next she turned her crazed sights on Yakusho. She reached him in a matter of moments and flung her open hand at his face. Yakusho responded by batting her hand away and driving his knee into her stomach. In the end she was too fast for him, capturing his knee betwixt her coiled fingers and moving it aside before delivering a quick palm strike to his gut. Her Jyuuken worked its magic, unsettling his insides as he skidded across the grass. When he came to a stop he promptly lost his lunch all over the ground, his body hunched over in pain.

"S-stop!" he gurgled through his vomit.

The scion growled viciously as her body swerved towards its next goal. Sakura was much more agile than any of the others there, her head tilting to the left as Hinata's hand came in search of it. The heiress tried over and over to lay into the pink-haired medic, each attempt meeting nothing but air as Sakura continued to parry and dodge each and every swing. Seeing an opening the kunoichi grabbed the wrists of her possessed friend and held her fast.

"Hinata, stop it!" Sakura screamed. "It's us, your friends!"

The only thing that greeted Sakura's feeble attempts to call the pale-eyed girl back to reality was an ear-splitting shriek. Hinata ripped her hand free of the other woman's strong grip and swung once more at her. The darkly dressed girl was forced to let go of her friend and throw her head back to avoid the oncoming blow which would surely have turned her skull to pulp. She back flipped to try and regain ground but Hinata was too fast. Capitalizing on Sakura's vulnerable position she caught the landing teenager in the shoulder. Without any way to defend herself Sakura was then struck once more in the chest before Hinata's foot united with her fellow kunoichi's solar plexus. Sakura's breath escaped her lungs as she was tossed back into the wilderness from the pure power behind the blow, lost in the sea of trees.

"DIE!!!!!!!!" Hinata howled with rage. "DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto's body seemed to materialize from nowhere as he landed on Hinata's back. Quickly he used what little element of surprise he had to pin Hinata's arms behind her back and to twine her legs with his own to immobilize her. The two struggled as Hinata's chill voice continued to screech.

"LET ME GO!" she bellowed. "DIE!!! YOU ALL MUST DIE!!!!"

The others simply stood there, their limbs glued to the ground by fear. Kiba gulped audibly as Akamaru slowly padded over to his side, a low whimper voicing the dog's opinion.

"Hinata-chan, stop it!" Naruto pleaded as he kept his girlfriend motionless. "This isn't you! Please…stop!"

"Let me go!" she screamed again. The more Naruto shushed and spoke the more the original seemed to return. "Don't you see? They all have to burn! I must…I…"

With those last words the red chakra receded into her, leaving Hinata breathless. She lay there, panting and staring out at the ground and her friends. Her pale eyes quivered as her voice caught in her throat, producing a low whine.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she called in terror. "What am…why am I…what was I…"

Tears began to well up in the young girl's eyes as she began to recall everything that had transpired in the last few minutes. Her chest felt like a million weights had been put upon it as a loud sob filled her vocal chords.

"N-No!" she shouted, struggling anew against her lover. "Oh god…please no! NO!!!!!!!!"

Hinata screamed. This time her shouts were not in rage or in anger. Her cries were of sheer terror. She shrieked and kicked and struggled against Naruto, crying profusely as she tried to escape her own memories. She cried in stark fear for what she had done, what she might have done and what she had wanted to do. The sounds that came from her were almost as frightening as the killer intent that had consumed her mere moments ago. All Naruto could do was embrace her and hold her still, stroking her head until she calmed.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Naruto could hear the Kyuubi. He was laughing.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 6. I do so love plot twists and development. **

**I don't know how soon you'll see Chapter 7. I've just gotten my REAL computer back and I'll be spending a lot of time getting it set up and finishing up projects. But don't fret, I'm not giving up on Dragonheart yet.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** It seems that Chapter 6 went over quite well with the readers. I was hoping it would offer a whole lot for you, but I never expected the reaction I got from it. I have to say I love you all for loving my work. Chapter 7 won't really be as action packed, but I hope you love it all the same.

* * *

**Dragonheart**

Chapter 7  


_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Kiba decided that he was quite displeased by the sound of the heart monitor. The pulsing high pitched noise that indicated the beat of one's heart was all too unsettling for the dog-trainer. It wasn't as if he couldn't hear the heartbeat on his own if he tried either. There was something specific about the sound and the jagged lines on the screen that made him uncomfortable. It was as if the entire apparatus were a way to foreshadow one's own death. Kiba really didn't want the person who this machine was attached to do die.

The boy turned his narrow brown eyes to the woman sleeping in the hospital bed he was sitting next to. Hyuuga Hinata hadn't woken up in almost six days now. She had fallen unconscious after their battle with Orochimaru's chimaera and had hardly budged an inch since then. Everything that had happened to them was bad enough. Why did these doctors have to go and make it look as though Hinata were on the verge of death?

Currently the dark-haired girl was laying in one of the many standard issue hospital beds. Her regular clothing had been scrapped for an off-green hospital gown that Kiba could only assume covered all of her front and very little of her back. Concerned for her overall health after the story that they had told Tsunade had had the young heiress attached to a heart monitor and a respirator. She was also being given her nutrition intravenously. They had been running tests on her day in and day out since she had been brought back to Konoha and this was the first day any of them had been allowed to come visit. Naturally Kiba and Shino were the first people through the door.

It was only after he realized that she was completely out of it that the young male began to understand how much he disliked that heart monitor. It was the only thing making any noise right now and it irritated him. He wanted Hinata to rise up off that bed and start talking to them again. He wanted to see her smile and converse, to blush and faint. He wanted to know she was okay and that everything would be alright.

"It's not your fault Kiba," Shino said gently.

Of course it wasn't Kiba's fault. That didn't stop the poor boy from feeling like he had had something to do with it. He knew that it was Orochimaru and the Kusa shinobi to blame for Hinata's current condition, but some part of him couldn't accept that as the whole truth. Deep down he knew he had let her down. Somewhere inside of him he felt responsible for what she had done and for what she had become in that moment.

"I know," was his only reply. "That still doesn't answer anything though."

Shino had heard the story and couldn't believe it anymore than Kiba did when he had seen it. The idea that some sort of evil chakra could possess the fragile girl before them and turn her into a killing machine bewildered the shady teen. He had known Hinata intimately for a long time now and had never known her to be as violent as the person his brunet friend had described. Something about the whole situation seemed amiss to the bug ninja but he could do nothing more to understand it.

There was a small racket as the sliding door to Hinata's solitary room opened. The two other thirds of Team Eight turned to see the shaggy blond top of Uzumaki Naruto enter the small space, letting out a short breath at his arrival. He was not wearing his typical orange and black jumpsuit this time. Rather he had exchanged it for a simple white t-shirt with his trademark spiral design and simple set of jeans. Naruto so rarely wore any form of civilian clothing that it shocked the other two in the room lightly.

"Gomen," the blond teen whispered, "I was late getting up."

The normal judgment and scolding that would have followed that remark were not uttered this day. Kiba simply nodded along with Shino as all three men turned their attention back to the unconscious girl.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Naruto slowly slid himself into a chair on the other side of the bed from Kiba, looking his girlfriend over with a pained face. There was no doubt that the whiskered teen felt the same sort of guilt for what had transpired in that clearing as the Inuzuka did. The only difference was that his emotional attachment to the young woman was perhaps even stronger than Kiba's was. The usually hyper ninja clenched his fist angrily for about half a second before releasing it, taking a deep sigh.

"Is your hand alright Naruto?" Kiba spoke gingerly.

"It's fine," he replied. "Doctor said that the only thing the lightning did to my hand was numb it for a while. You?"

The nin-ken trainer tried his best to put on a smile. "They say my arm's going to be alright," he chuckled. "Tenketsu got a nice blow but they're recovering fully."

Whatever unease the two shinobi had been trying to dispel won over in the end as the two became silent once more.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"I'm such a failure," Kiba cursed at himself. "I couldn't stop her…"

"Kiba," Shino interrupted imperially, "you are not responsible for what has transpired here."

"Shut up Shino!" Kiba barked. "You weren't there. You didn't see what happened! I…I let her face that thing alone and look at what it did to her!"

"Kiba, stop it," Naruto shushed. "Shino is right, it wasn't your fault. I held back too much…there was more I could have done."

"Both of you stop trying to take all the blame," Shino scolded. "This is not a competition."

"Gomen," both boys muttered, hanging their heads low as they sat next to Hyuuga head's eldest daughter.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._  
The sliding door to the hospital room opened noisily once again, drawing three sets of eyes to it. Three figures evenly entered the from the hallway and graced the doorway with their presence. Naruto's two blue eyes grappled with the forms of Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade as all three shot him a peculiar glance before turning to the other two shinobi.

"Kiba, Shino," the blonde woman stated, "could you please leave just for a moment. We need to speak with Naruto privately."

Kiba looked like he was about to protest the order but Shino accepted it for him. Reluctantly the brunet stood up and followed his shady teammate out the door, offering one last look at Naruto before they closed the door behind them.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Naruto was flung from his chair into the nearby wall. The collar on his shirt tore slightly as Tsunade lifted him and smacked him against the solid surface. The young male looked into her angry eyes with shock, struggling against her grasp as she pinned him to the wall.  
"What the hell have you done Naruto?!" the Hokage snarled.

"Wh-what do you mean what have I done?!" the boy gasped with fear.

"Tsunade," Jiraiya said in a hushed tone, reaching out and holding her wrist, "calm down."

The old woman slowly released her grip on the startled young man, causing him to drop half a foot onto the ground. Quickly regaining his composure Naruto looked around the room at the small crowd that had gathered before returning his eyes to Tsunade.

"The hell was that for baa-chan!?" he growled.

"Gomen nasai," the vexed woman sighed. "This is just too much for me to take in all at once."

"What's she talking about?" Naruto asked his white-haired instructors, hoping they would offer more information than the Hokage could.

"The tests came back," Kakashi offered simply.

"Then that means you know what caused it!" Naruto said with hope in his voice. "You know what made her go berserk like that?"

Jiraiya stared down his student. "You shouldn't be so cheerful," he said grimly. "I think you know all too well what caused it."

Naruto's face fell as his fists clenched in anger. "So…you mean it was…" he tried to say.

"The tests don't lie," Tsunade growled. "The chakra that possessed Hinata was indeed the Kyuubi's chakra. It turned her into that ravenous beast you saw when she killed the chimaera."

"In short," Kakashi sighed, "it seems this might be your fault."

Naruto's face paled as he heard that. Of all the outcomes it was the one he had dreaded the most. He had known the feel of that chakra and the power that came with it, but he had hoped beyond hope that it was not what he had thought it was. He didn't want to think of anyone else with the same curse as him, especially Hinata. He feared this because he knew the only real way for it to have happened was something he did.

"We're still not entirely sure how though," Jiraiya sighed. "What we do know of the Kyuubi doesn't give us enough information to go on. All we have are assumptions and theories."

"I…I don't know how this could be possible," the whiskered teen whimpered. "I just…this isn't possible is it?"

"The only thing I can think of that would explain it," Kakashi offered, "would be that somehow the Kyuubi's chakra infiltrated her chakra system."

"Can that even happen?" Naruto asked.

"It can happen in rare cases," Jiraiya said calmly, still holding onto Tsunade's wrist to relax her. "But normally the invasion only causes a slight irritability or something similar. Eventually the foreign chakra is flushed from the system and everything becomes normal again."

"So what's different in this case?" the blond boy wondered aloud.

"That should be fairly obvious," Jiraiya scoffed. "The Kyuubi's chakra isn't _normal_."

"You know that the Kyuubi seems to have an unlimited amount of chakra, right?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yes, I'm well aware," Naruto replied anxiously. "What's that got to…"

"Of course, unlimited chakra isn't really a physical possibility," the white-haired Jounin continued as though Naruto hadn't even spoken. "Nothing is infinite. Rather…the Kyuubi's chakra seems to have a form of self-replication."

Naruto's eyebrow rose at that statement. "Like a Kage Bunshin?"

"You've got sort of the right idea," Tsunade finally spoke up, her voice trembling as she kept her anger in check. "From even just a little bit of chakra a flood of it can be created. It constantly seems to regenerate itself much like it regenerates wounds."

"The short form is that if even a little bit got inside of her," Jiraiya interrupted, "it would only need a little provocation to grow enough to consume her whole body."

"How could it get inside her though?" Naruto asked.

"We were hoping _you_ could tell us that," Tsunade sighed. "It doesn't look like it though."

"Just think Naruto," Jiraiya said. "Was there ever a time you were with Hinata where the Kyuubi's chakra could have made it into her system?"

Naruto shook his head solemnly. "No," he responded, "not a single time I can think of."

The three elder shinobi sighed in frustration. They were quite aggravated by being unable to solve the mystery, which only served to make everything even more complicated.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"Wait!" the young blond shouted. "There…maybe this one time…"

"Out with it Naruto," Jiraiya said. "At this point even random coincidence is better than nothing."

"It was a while back, before we were dating," the boy recounted. "She was trying to teach me how to do Jyuuken and I was failing miserably. I'd used way too much chakra and in my anger I drew on the Kyuubi's chakra to…"

The jinchuuriki trailed off at that point, seemingly lost in his thoughts. His white-haired sensei jabbed him slightly in the shoulder.

"To what?" Kakashi asked.

"I struck her in the shoulder," Naruto said, emphasizing his words by patting his own shoulder. "I felt something come out of my hands, but that was all. Jyuuken is supposed to damage tenketsu though, not send chakra into someone else's system…isn't it?"

"When performed properly," Kakashi explained. "Someone like you trying to do it with chakra like the Kyuubi's could have unforeseen consequences."

"In this case," Tsunade said, "infecting a perfectly innocent person with a demon's chakra."

"N-no!" Naruto yelped. "That isn't…I didn't…I…"

"Perhaps not on purpose," Jiraiya said, "but if what you say is true, then you are most likely the reason why this has happened."

Naruto shook angrily in the center of the room. Mentally he began cursing the Kyuubi as loudly and as horribly as he could. His fifteen year old mind threw out every swear word and every vehement insult he could think at that dark cage. No matter how much he tried though the fox would not answer. Finally he gave off an aggravated sigh and looked up into his sensei's eyes.

"So what's going to happen to her now?" he asked.

"It's impossible to say exactly," Kakashi said, his eye avoiding Naruto's pleading gaze. "Unlike you, Hinata is not a jinchuuriki. She has no real attachment to the Kyuubi like you do."

"Because of that it may end up affecting her differently than it does you," Tsunade tried to clarify. "Like you her wounds may begin to heal faster."

"Unlike you however," Jiraiya added quite adamantly, "the true source of its power has no seal on her. That chakra will be allowed to run rampant through her body if she's not careful. She may begin to act differently and she will definitely have even less control over it than you do."

"Which means what happened against the chimaera may happen again," Kakashi sighed. "There's even the possibility she may get stuck that way. We just can't possibly know."

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Naruto shivered in defeat.

"Apologizing to us won't make the matter any different," Kakashi said. "Don't burden yourself with something you cannot change."

"You should worry more about the fact that we will have to inform the Hyuuga Clan about all of this," Tsunade exhaled.

The young boy's eyes opened wide in fear. "What do you think they'll do?"

"I don't know," Kakashi muttered dryly, "but I would imagine hearing that the Demon Fox poisoned their heir is definitely not going to please them."

"Once they have learned the Kyuubi's chakra has invaded her body," Jiraiya grumbled, "they will do everything in their power to keep you two apart."

With every word they piled on Naruto's body shook more and more. Kakashi was the first to become aware of it but said nothing. Eventually the two Sannin slowed their speech as they noticed the young man quivering before them, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

"How could I?" Naruto said in barely a whisper. "How could I do this to her?"

A comforting hand was placed on his shaking shoulder by his mentor. The Toad Hermit forced a smile to appear on his aging face.

"It will be alright Naruto," Jiraiya said, trying to convince himself more than the young teenager. "The important thing is you keep your head straight and do what you think is right."

"That's just it," Naruto sobbed as he looked up into his teacher's eyes. "I don't know what's right. Just what the hell is right in a situation like this?"

"That you die here and now you _demon bastard_!" the gruff sound of Kiba's voice snarled.

The four other conscious people in the room had barely turned to face the noise before Kiba was on top of Naruto, his claws and teeth bared in rage. Shino stood at the doorway in shock, slowly reacting to his partner's fit of fury.

"Kiba!" he shouted. "Stop!"

Naruto had been forced to kick the brunet off of him to survive, the look in the dog-man's eyes filled with murderous intent. The quick defensive maneuver only bought Naruto a second as Kiba landed on all fours and raced after him again. Elongated nails sought to rip the flesh and muscle straight from the whiskered teen's throat as the nin-ken trainer lunged forward.

The assault was stopped as both Sannin and the Copy Ninja restrained the enraged Chuunin. Kiba continued to growl as he attempted to escape the steadfast grip of his superiors. Naruto found himself pressed against the wall to the room, his heart beating crazily from the fear the other boy had instilled in him. The ferocity that his fellow shinobi was exuding terrified him deep in the core of his being.

"You _bastard_!" the Inuzuka prodigy snapped. "You said you cared about her…you said you loved her! But _you_ did this to her! You…you _demon_! You _monster_!"

"Kiba, stop it!" Shino commanded.

"Shut the hell up Shino!" Kiba barked. His eyes refocused on Naruto as another deep growl rumbled out from his throat. "It's this bastard's fault that Hinata…that she turned into _that thing_…it's all his fault! Get away from her you _bastard demon fox_!"

Try as he might Kiba could not escape the iron grip of the three elite ninja that held him. His eyes shot death towards the young blond, letting him know that Kiba would never forgive him for what he had done.

Across from the animalistic teen tears began to well up in Naruto's eyes. The words he had thought he had escaped had now come back to haunt him. What hurt the most was that they had come from someone he had considered a real friend. The wounds that had been carved in the young boy's heart opened once more and bled profusely. With nowhere to turn to he ran, opening the room's window and leaping from it into the forests beyond. All attempts to halt him were met with the sound of the gusting wind.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

* * *

Naruto ran. At some point he had landed on the ground and kept going from there, racing through the streets of the village with tears flying from his eyes. He ran from more than just Kiba's fury. He ran from the memories of his past, where the village despised him and treated him like the demon that was inside of him. He ran from the horrid recollection of his loneliness. But mostly the poor boy just ran.

He ran until his body collided with the body of Ryumoto Yakusho. The taller shinobi grabbed the sobbing blond and held him steadfastly as he tried to escape.

"Whoa, hold it there Whiskers!" Yakusho said, pushing Naruto off him for a moment. "What's gotten into you? You don't say hello when you crash into people?"

"Shut the hell up and leave me the hell alone," Naruto spat. He shoved the other shinobi out of his road and tried to run off again. He was stopped as Yakusho's hand gripped his wrist tightly.

"Hey, _watch it_," the boy in red hissed. "What's up? You don't seem like yourself."

"The hell would you care?" the blond snapped. "I've ruined Hinata's life, if you needed to know so badly!"

One of Yakusho's eyebrows rose on his forehead. "You got White-Eyes pregnant?" he asked incredulously.

Naruto finally wrested his arm from the other boy's grasp before giving an agitated sigh. "No damn it," he growled. "Compared to what I've done that would be a walk in the park."

"Whoa," Yakusho gasped, holding his hands up in defeat, "I don't wanna know."

"You're damn right you don't," the jinchuuriki said solemnly. "Now just…leave me alone!"

The tears started again as the blond ran off. He left Yakusho behind on the ground as he sped off to the only place he knew he could be alone for any period of time. Right now all Naruto really wanted was to cut himself off from people. Those horrid remembrances of his old days circled his head endlessly. The last thing he wanted was to stare into the eyes of another person who might still hate him.

He reached his apartment and slipped in through the balcony. The second he was inside he collapsed onto his couch and let all the tears flow into his favorite little pillow. His form shook and trembled as he cried, his body trying desperately to curl about itself. Never had he wanted so much to just disappear for a period of time. Some part of him fooled him into think that it would make everything go back to normal.

He was vaguely aware of the sound of his door opening. He was also barely conscious of the thud of footsteps upon his wooden floor. He became acutely aware of it all as he felt two warms wrap about his chest and pull him into a smaller more slender body for a hug. His tears halted momentarily as he turned his head to see who it was who had invaded his home. Sitting on the couch with him in her arms was Sakura, wearing a wearied expression that was on the verge of tears itself.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked stupidly of his teammate. "You look like you've been crying."

"Baka!" she shouted whilst smacking him on the head. "It's you who's been crying."

"Gomen," he said gently, "I guess I'm a real mess."

"You're damn right you are," Sakura sniffed, smacking him on the head again. "I heard what Kiba did…"

"Y-you've heard about that already?" the blond asked.

"I work at the hospital, remember?" she reminded her friend. "News travels to me really fast."

"I see," Naruto sighed. "So I guess you've come here to see the great Demon Uzumaki Naruto before he runs off to destroy another life?"

There was a loud '_crack!_' inside the room after those words. Naruto's face was staring into the fabric of his couch as the pain stung his cheek from Sakura's vicious slap. He slowly turned to face her again to see the moisture gathering in her eyes.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about yourself that way again," she hissed. "You're not a monster, or a demon, or anything like that. Do you understand me?"

"H-hai…" the boy nodded. "Gomen Sakura…I'm just…"

She hugged him tightly again, he head slung against his shoulder as she squeezed him. "Don't let him get to you," she said softly. "He's just a big puppy. It's not your fault."

"The problem is that it _is_ my fault," Naruto admitted solemnly, "and now I have to live with it."

"So live with it," the cherry-haired girl said as she let go of him. "Don't let your mistakes get you down. That's not the Naruto I know."

The whiskered male slowly changed his frown into a weak smile as he offered the first laugh he'd been able to have that day. "Arigato, Sakura," he uttered quietly, "I needed that."

"I know," she smiled, "that's why I said it. You need some rest…and some time away from Kiba. Please don't get into any trouble?"

"I won't Sakura," he nodded, "I promise."

She gave him another smile before patting his head and standing up. She offered wordlessly to stay but he told her to go. She exited the apartment with one last look at her teammate before shutting the door tightly. After a few moments of indecisiveness the young shinobi decided to make himself some food. There wasn't too much to eat save his instant ramen and he was quite happy with that. It took the bowl a few minutes to heat up enough to cook it and another few to cool off enough for him to eat it. He sat down at his table and partook in the small meal with a half-hearted "itadakimasu" for no other reason than tradition.

He was in mid-slurp when the haunting, plaguing laughter rose in his head. Naruto clenched his chopsticks so hard they snapped under the pressure as he snarled angrily.

_**What's the matter, kit?**_ the Kyuubi cackled. _**Aren't you happy to hear my voice again?**_

"You bastard!" Naruto spat. His fist met his table with a loud bang as he attempted to vent his frustration on the creature. Inside his mind as he stood before the giant cage that constrained the demon beast within him he repeated the action, his mental fist smashing into the iron bars and causing the whole structure to rattle. The Kyuubi's two malevolent eyes and wicked sneer materialized out of the darkness.

_**My my my, **_the fox chortled, _**that's not a good way to show your appreciation. Cerebral collateral damage is hard to repair, you know?**_

"Shut the hell up!" the jinchuuriki shouted. "How can you talk like you give a damn!? How could you do that to Hinata!? I thought she was precious to you too!"

The creature seemed taken aback by Naruto's statement. _**Don't claim I don't, little one,**_ he snarled, _**lest you find yourself having more headaches than normal.**_

The idle threat had no effect on Naruto at all. "Answer the damned question you bastard fox!"

_**For starters,**_ the Kyuubi sighed, _**don't ever tell me who is precious to me or who isn't. Our vixen is only my concern because she is ours, nothing more. To answer your question however, I can only say that at the time I had no idea you would have taken things this far.**_

"That's bullshit!" Naruto yelled. The faint patter of dripping pipes could be heard in the recesses of his mind. "You can read my thoughts! You would've known what I was thinking."

_**Precisely**_, the Demon Fox said. _**At the time all you could think about was how frustrating it was to not be able to get the stupid little technique right. You took your anger out on her. I saw it as the perfect opportunity to displace myself from you.**_

Naruto turned his avatar away from the seething prison, looking up at the rafters of his own mental jail. "What do you mean by that?" he asked passively.

The Kyuubi smirked slightly and seemed to relax inside his prison. _**To be honest**_, the nine-tailed beast said, _**do you know how boring it is inside your body sometimes? I've been trapped in here for fifteen years after a near eternity of freedom. Aside from the fun you tend to have with your mate, this has been a very lackluster stay. Excuse me for trying to escape.**_

"I didn't realize the seal was that weak," Naruto muttered.

_**It's not**_, the blond's passenger replied. _**My version of "escape" was simply to instill a part of myself in someone else. In some odd way I thought it meant I myself could relieve myself of your body and return to wreaking havoc upon humanity. Even though I'm still here, it seems our little vixen is living up to expectations.**_

"What!?" Naruto screamed. He turned again to face the embossed cage. "How can you say something like that?! How can you just sit there an act like she doesn't matter!?"

_**Because in the long run she doesn't really**_, the Kyuubi chuckled. _**I cannot deny that she is ours and that I must look after her, but she is also merely mortal. I think in retrospect I can call this an "upgrade".**_

"Just how much have you tampered with Hinata's life?!" the whiskered boy growled.

_**Enough to make it interesting for what little she may have left**_, the demon cackled. _**You complain too much anyway. I would have thought by now that you'd at least appreciate some of the pros to the situation. It seems I've been overestimating you again.**_

"What pros could there possibly be from what you've done!?" Naruto cried out.

_**Well for starters**_, the bijuu snickered, _**you can blame her feisty personality and…adventurous ideas on my chakra. It seems to have had a more than positive effect on her mindset. You do enjoy that, don't you? **_

Naruto stepped back a bit. He hated to admit that the fox could be right, but he was indeed correct on this issue. Naruto was more than pleased with the way Hinata had progressed. He was _especially_ pleased with what had happened the night before all this tragedy.

_**I thought so**_, the Kyuubi laughed. _**Secondly – and I can't understand why you didn't notice this sooner – is that since she now technically shares my chakra, you could quite possibly feel her presence and detect her at long distances much like I can. **_

Naruto was about to protest when he realized the fox was speaking the truth. Despite all his constant yelling and shouting towards the demon those words rung true. Even with minor focus he could instantly tell that Hinata was still asleep in her bed at the hospital, her breathing normal and that she was being watched over by a rather homely nurse.

"Holy shit," Naruto gaped. "I didn't even…"

_**Of course you didn't,**_ the Kyuubi laughed. _**It is an interesting power isn't it? Now you'll always know where she is. I believe I'm owed a thank you?**_

"Like you'll ever get one of those from me you asshole!" Naruto snarled. "You've ruined Hinata's life with your meddling! How _dare_ you even begin to think I'd thank you!?"

_**Oh well**_, the demon creature chuckled, _**I tried. Have fun.**_

The eyes and mouth beyond the gates vanished into the darkness. Naruto slowly found his mental state returning to the conscious realm, where he was awoken to the realization that he'd been yelling to himself in his apartment and banging his table quite hard. His food had been flung all over his table in the few moments he had been arguing with the bijuu. With a loud sigh he got some paper towels to clean up the mess before walking into his room and collapsing on his bed.

_Maybe some sleep will do me some good_, he thought just before he floated away into his dreams.

* * *

The world of slumber was not much of a relief for the young man. Even his dreams seemed to plague him with the happenings of the days previous. His once peaceful and hopeful imaginings of him becoming Hokage with his love at his side were now replaced by images of the Demon Fox tearing him and his village asunder, the beautiful Hinata at the center of the blaze with the same rage and fury that had possessed her at the campsite.

Naruto was flung into consciousness just as a spear of red chakra pierced his heart in his nightmares. A cold sweat awaited him as he sat up in his bed, wiping the moisture from his forehead. The shirt which he had not changed since yesterday was also soaked through with his unease, causing him to growl in frustration. It seemed the bad in his life would not stop tormenting him.  
His self-hate was halted as his nostrils were assaulted by the wonderful scent of food. He sniffed a few times and determined that someone was cooking eggs with toast and a side of some leftover beef he'd had the first day they'd gotten back from the mission. He wondered exactly why there would be food cooking in his house and as such got out of bed to investigate.

He rounded the corner out of his door and stopped. Standing in his kitchen were Sakura and Yakusho who were both busily preparing the food he had smelled from his prone position in the bedroom. Sakura was in her usually early morning training garb, the tight black material clinging to her form alluringly. Yakusho seemed only half-dressed, his red vest still hung on the coat rack. He also did not have his gloves on, leaving his calloused fingers to grip the cooking tools flawlessly. Another thing that seemed out of the ordinary was the fact that the Dragon Fang was not in his hands. Rather the blade was resting on Naruto's couch at an odd angle.

Sakura turned from the toaster for just a moment and spotted him. She smiled and gave him a small wave from the counter as she giggled quietly.

"Ohayo, Naruto!" she said jovially.

Yakusho turned from the frying pan and waved a little as well. "Rise and shine," he laughed. "What kept you? It's already nearly eleven."

"We were starting to get a little worried," she medical shinobi confessed, "so I decided the best way to wake you up was with some food."

"Arigato you two," the blond said absently as he walked into his living room. "Especially you Yakusho."

"Yeah well," the other male sighed, "I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart. Pinkie threatened to beat the living hell out of me if I didn't help."

"Close enough for me," Naruto responded, taking a seat at his table. As soon as he made himself comfortable in the wooden chair he was greeted with a glass of milk from his female friend.

"I also figured you could use some cheering up," Sakura beamed. "Is it working?"

"Quite well actually," the jinchuuriki smiled, taking his beverage from his colleague. "I really appreciate it all."

"I know," Sakura smiled, mussing the boy's head of shaggy hair. "Now stop thanking us."

A moment later Yakusho placed all of the food items on a single plate and handed it to Naruto. There was way more on the plate than any normal person could eat, but Naruto was no normal person. He smiled at the amount and looked up at his friends.

"There's no way I can eat this all," he chuckled slightly.

"Oh bull," Sakura grumbled. "I've seen you eat ramen till your guts should have popped. You can eat that."

"You've got my vote of confidence," Yakusho called from the kitchen as he cleaned the pots and pans.

"Alright," the blond snickered. "I'll try at least."

Naruto was just about to dig into his well prepared breakfast when a knock came to his door. The conglomeration froze slightly at the noise before Naruto put his fork down and slowly walked to the entrance of his little home and opened it. Standing in the hallway was the dark-haired and lavender-eyed form of Hyuuga Neji.

"Neji?" Naruto stated curiously. "What're you doing here?"

"He's already been by three times looking for you," Yakusho chuckled.

"I was beginning to think you comatose," Neji joked. "They kept telling me you were asleep. It's good to see you're alive and well."

"Thank you I suppose," the blond smiled. "So what are you doing looking for me exactly?"

Neji looked into Naruto's eyes as a small smile crept onto his face. "She's awake," he said.

Naruto stood in shocked silence for a few moments. He then turned to Sakura and Yakusho as if to offer an explanation. The two shinobi laughed and cut him off quite quickly.

"Don't explain," Sakura smiled. "Go to her. Get moving!"

Naruto didn't need another word from them. The blond raced out of his home in his civilian attire with the Branch member leading the way. Yakusho and Sakura spent a few moments standing motionless inside their friend's apartment before the Ryumoto sat down at the table, eyeing his and her's joint creation.

"Well now that Whiskers is gone," the boy mumbled, "who's going to eat all this food?"

Sakura smirked and grabbed another plate and a fork from Naruto's dish rack, settling herself down next to Yakusho. She grabbed the platter full of delicious looking food and scraped half of off for herself while flashing a quirky grin.

"We do," she said simply.

"I like the way you think Pinkie," Yakusho laughed as he began to gulp down the wonderfully prepared meal.

* * *

Naruto's fingers twitched as he was forced to fill out forms and follow procedure. Procedures were a roadblock for Naruto right now. He didn't want to sign things and make agreements with anyone right now. He wanted to go see Hinata. Unfortunately for him the nurses wouldn't let him past the front door without all of the proper tasks completed first, which aggravated him even more.

In the midst of his struggles with paperwork the blond noticed Shino coming out of the nearby hallway. The pen just finished scribbling out another signature as he realized that he could very well be in for another assault by Kiba if he didn't begin moving. Shino held out his hand to stop the boy however, shaking his head in a dismissive manner.

"Don't worry," Shino said softly, "Kiba's already been and gone. I made sure he came extra early. It was still a hassle to get him to go."

"Arigato Shino," Naruto sighed in relief, returning to the pages before him. "Maybe if I can get all of these out of the road sometime today I'll actually be able to go see her."

"Haven't you asked them to let you through without doing them?" Shino questioned. "You are her boyfriend, aren't you?"

"Apparently that's not good enough of an excuse," Neji sighed, rubbing his temple. The Hyuuga boy was standing just to Naruto's right and he seemed just as annoyed by all of these forms as Naruto was.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Shino asked.

"Yeah," Naruto joked, "fake my signature a couple times."

As funny as the joke was none of them were laughing. Naruto returned to the task at hand, finishing all of it in just under seven minutes. As soon as he handed in the papers Naruto was off, following Shino and Neji to Hinata's small room.

"Shino," Naruto said abruptly as they neared the door, "is she okay?"

"She acts it," the bug-user said matter-of-factly, "but she is obviously suffering inside."

"Seeing you would do her worlds of good right now," Neji said comfortingly.

With a nod Naruto slid the door to Hinata's room open. He could instantly tell that many others had already come to visit her just from looking inside. The most obvious visitor of all was Ino, who had given Hinata a small batch of gardenias which were currently resting in a vase next to her bed. The blond off-handedly remembered something about potted plants being a bad thing to give those who were in the hospital, but he couldn't remember why he knew that. Next to Hinata's bed was Hyuuga Hiashi who was currently talking to his daughter. Hinata – despite looking a little ragged – seemed no worse for wear. As she talked to her father she seemed to feign interest in everything he was saying. It was as if she weren't aware he was in the room, but at the same time she wanted to hear everything he had to say to her.

Her ashen eyes turned slightly at the sound of her door opening. The full head of unkempt blond hair caused her whole world to brighten in an instant as a wide smile spread across her face.

"Naruto-kun!" she cried out happily.

"Hey Hinata," he smiled, "can I come in?"

The smallish girl laughed at him. "Of course you can, silly!"

Naruto filed into the small space with Neji and Shino behind him. Hinata said hello again to her fellow teammate before greeting her cousin in the same formal manner she always did. It was as if everything was as it always had been. Naruto knew it wasn't the truth, but his mind delighted him in the possibility that none of what had brought them to this moment had happened.

Naruto pulled up one of the remaining chairs in the room and took his seat on the opposite side of the bed from Hiashi. As soon as he did Hinata took his hands in her's quite possessively, a small flicker of anxiety on her features before he was allowed to drink in her bright smile again.

"I'm glad you're alright," the blond said to his lover.

Her response was one of her trademark blushes as she squeezed his hands tighter. "Of course I'm fine Naruto-kun," she said. With only minor hesitation in front of her family she pulled the fair-haired teen into a tight hug. There was a certain emptiness to the affection that worried Naruto slightly, but he tried to not pay too much attention to it.

"Are you comfortable Hinata-sama?" Neji asked her suddenly. Hinata did not let go of Naruto, instead opting to wave at her cousin while she was still holding onto her boyfriend.

"Hai Neji-niisan," Hinata giggled. Her giggled was followed by a cute little squeak as Naruto squeezed her even more tightly. "Ack! Naruto-kun, my lungs!"

"G-gomen nasai!" Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Never mind that silly," she snickered as she flicked him on the nose. "I hope I didn't worry you too much."

"Nah, I knew you'd be okay," the whiskered teen lied. "You're tough."

"Arigato Naruto-kun," she beamed once more.

"Since Hinata is alright," Shino muttered deeply, "I will be taking my leave. Good day, Hiashi-sama."

The insect shinobi left the small hospital room slowly, closing the door tightly behind him. Naruto became slowly aware that he had been left inside the room with the head of the Hyuuga clan and one of Hinata's most overprotective relatives. An awkward silence spread throughout the room, nobody knowing exactly what to say or how to approach the subject. After a few more moments of unwelcome silence Naruto began to hear the ever-present noise of the heart monitor.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"Could someone say something already?" Naruto gasped suddenly. "This silence is driving me nuts."

Hinata laughed at her lover, reaching up with one of her pallid hands to muss his thick head of hair. "Baka," she said quietly.

"Your baka though," he countered quickly. His goofy comment earned him another giggle from his girlfriend and even a soft chuckle from Hiashi himself. It seemed as if his attempt at light comedy would do the trick and brighten everyone's mood.

It didn't seem to have any affect on himself however. A mere second later Naruto let out a rather depressed sigh, his eyes lowering to the floor.

"I'm so sorry about all of this," Naruto said miserably.

"About what, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked gently.

"You mean they didn't tell you yet?" he asked in astonishment.

Hinata's smile slowly vanished as she lowered her head in shame. Her fingers dug into the sheets of her bed whilst her body trembled.

"I know what happened out there," she admitted, her voice catching in her throat.

"Oh," Naruto muttered lowly. "So…how do you feel?"  
She looked up at him incredulously. "How do you think I feel?"

Neji and Naruto shared an awkward look before the blond boy clasped Hinata's hand in his own. Hiashi shifted uncomfortably in his chair, another awkward silence threatening to take over the proceedings.

"It'll be alright," Naruto said, trying to ease the girl's nerves.

"Don't you get it!?" she screamed, shutting her eyes tight as she began to cry. "I knew what I was doing! I…I wanted to see them all dead! I wanted to taste their blood damn it! I wanted it!"

At that point Hinata broke down, latching onto Naruto's body as she began to cry over the events of several days ago. Her startling revelation that she had taken pleasure in the near-massacre of her fellow Konoha shinobi shook the other three people in the room deeply. Naruto didn't know what to do or say, so he began to simply stroke the girl's head as she rested her form into his own. Her frame shook and trembled as the tears spilled from her eyes, staining his simple white t-shirt with the brine of her sorrow. She continued to bawl for several moments before her cries began to diminish. Eventually she did nothing but shiver and tremble within Naruto's embrace. Shortly after that even her shaking stopped as she turned to look up at her significant other and wipe a single beading tear from her eye.

"I'm…I'm okay now," she said. "Arigato."

"You're welcome," Naruto responded quietly, placing a soft kiss on the troubled woman's forehead.

"Are you two…finished?" Hiashi asked quite abruptly. There was no impatience in his voice. Rather it seemed that he simply had an important point to get across. The two lovers blushed faintly and nodded to the superior ninja, clasping each other's hand for support.

"You realize of course by now," the head of the clan said more to Hinata than Naruto, "that the Elders have been notified of Sakura's report?" Naruto flinched slightly at Hiashi's words. They stung deeply, reminding him of the predicament he had placed his girlfriend in.

"What will they do now?" he asked.

"It is impossible to say right away," Hiashi stated. "More than likely they will see this as an affront to the 'purity of the Hyuuga clan'. On the other hand entirely, they may see it as her finally having some sort of…worth…to them. Or they may simply try to remove her from the clan…by _whatever means necessary_."

The implication that statement had made both Hinata and Naruto gulp in unison. There was no mistaking the intent. If it was the only way, the Hyuuga clan probably would go as far as to kill her. That was something Naruto would not stand for no matter what befell him as consequence.

"Either way," Hiashi sighed, "there's very little worrying will do to change matters. When they have come to their decision we will be able to figure out how to deal with it. Until such a time, do not discuss this matter with anyone who doesn't already know. Especially no one from the Hyuuga clan other than the people already in this room."

"I would also suggest you do your best to stay away from the Inuzuka for a while as well," Neji added. "Confronting them right now would not be in anyone's best interest."

"What do you mean nii-san?" Hinata queried. "Why shouldn't Naruto talk to anyone from Kiba's family?"

"You didn't tell her what happened?" Naruto said in surprise.

"I didn't think it was a pressing issue," Hiashi admitted. "I apologize."

"What happened?" Hinata asked gravely.

"The Hokage, Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sensei were having a discussion with Naruto the other day," Neji explained, recounting what Naruto assumed he had heard from Shino. "Kiba and Shino were eavesdropping and…"

"Kiba heard about the Kyuubi and how this happened to you," Naruto finally confessed. "He tried to kill me on the spot."

"N-No!" Hinata gasped. "He wouldn't…Kiba wouldn't do that! He's your friend…"

"Apparently _he_ doesn't think so," the blond sighed, running his fingers through his disheveled locks. "He's far more obsessed with seeing me pay for what I've done to you."

"But this isn't your fault!" the Hyuuga girl pleaded. "He has to see that!"

"Debating the facts here won't help," Neji stated firmly. "Kiba now knows about the bijuu and blames Naruto for what has happened. Simply saying it is not Naruto's fault won't change Kiba's mind."

"But I…" Hinata quivered. "Kiba's my friend…I can't just…"

"Enough for now," Hiashi said definitively. "You need your rest. Take some time to consider everything before you jump to rash decisions."

"But I want to stay here with Hinata just a little more," Naruto complained.  
"I think it's best if you listen to my father Naruto," Hinata said.

"What?" he responded in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"I am," she continued. "I…need a while to think about everything. Please don't be mad?"

Naruto quickly put on one of his brightest smiles. "How could I be mad?" he chuckled. "Especially at that adorable little face."

The scion of the Hyuuga empire giggled at her boyfriend's words. "Flattery will get you everywhere," she joked, "just not right now."

"I'll see you soon Hinata-sama," Neji spoke, bowing respectfully to his higher up in the Main household.

"I can't wait," Hinata smiled.

"I will see you soon as well," Hiashi said to his daughter. He stepped up from his chair and wrapped her in a tight hug before walking out of the room with Neji. Naruto stayed for just a few moments, making sure Hinata was comfortable before he began to exit.

"Naruto?" Hinata called just before he could leave.

"Yeah?" he replied, turning to look at her.

"Aren't there…any good things that come from the Kyuubi?" she asked meekly.

Another awkward silence entered the room at those words. Naruto was unsure of how to respond to the girl's question, his stomach doing flip flops as he pondered it.

"There…are a few things," he tried. "I hardly ever get sick…and even if I do its only for a few days. I also heal really fast…things that should kill me just keep me out for a little while…"

Naruto wanted to add so much more, but he could see the pained expression on Hinata's face. Not wanting to upset her or make anything worse he simply walked back over to her and kissed her once, patting her head softly.

"Everything will be okay," he whispered. "I promise."

"Arigato Naruto-kun," she sniffled. "I'll…try to cheer up."

The two flashed goofy little smiles at each other before Naruto walked out, closing the door behind him. Hinata sighed in a mix of fear and apprehension as she reclined on her small bed. Her long black locks cascaded over the well-fluffed pillow as she became absorbed in her thoughts. Slowly everything drifted away except for the sound of the heart monitor.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

* * *

Naruto took the long way home. He did it to be alone in a way that didn't make him uncomfortable and sad. Right now the future Hokage was trying to come to terms with everything that had happened and it was not settling well. He had made a horrible enemy out of someone who should have been his friend. He had corrupted the woman he loved with the very demon he was supposed to keep trapped inside him. None of it would simply sit in his mind and be still.

He finally arrived home about an hour later and was surprised to see that Yakusho and Sakura were still waiting for him. The breakfast they had made him was gone much to his chagrin, but in its place was a bowl of instant ramen. They confessed that after raiding his supplies for a fitting lunch it was all they could find. Sakura added a few extra ingredients to it to make it more than just some every day meal. Naruto could do nothing but appreciate their effort and quickly broke his chopsticks open to partake. With gusto he began to devour his meal while the other two watched. Naruto's eyes eventually looked up at the two people looking after him as he realized what wonderful friends he had. He also quickly discovered he'd just referred to Yakusho as a friend, which made his stomach twist slightly. It was not enough however to stop him from enjoying his meal.

As soon as he had gulped down the last remnants of his ramen Sakura stole the bowl from him, pitching it to the trash. Naruto looked up at her quizzically as she tidied things about the apartment. She gave him a gently smile as she passed by him, patting his head once to assure him of her presence. Feeling refreshed and looked after Naruto turned towards Yakusho.

"Why are you being so nice to me today?" he asked bluntly. He noticed Sakura twitching in the corner at his words as the phrase "don't look a gift horse in the mouth" came to mind.

"What can I say?" Yakusho chuckled. "For some reason seeing you sad just makes me irritable. You're not fun to tease when you're sad."  
"I suppose you expect me to be thankful?" Naruto asked sharply.

"Oh please don't be mad Naruto," Sakura whimpered. "We're just trying to help, honest!"

"I'm not mad," Naruto said. "In fact…I'm actually kind of happy."

"I didn't realize me being mean to you left such a sour taste in your mouth Whiskers," the brunet stated. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to give you the satisfaction," Konoha's most prominent Genin joked. Yakusho's response to the comic statement was a full-hearted laugh.

"I can see that," the normally red-wearing boy grinned. "Either way…now's just not the best time to lay into you. Even I have a heart, however deeply buried it may or may not be."

"Try and cheer up please?" Sakura begged of her companion.

"But I have cheered up," the blond smiled genuinely. "You two really have made my day, you know?"

"I think that's a strange way of saying 'thanks'," Yakusho snickered, "but you're welcome."

"Friends don't need to be thanked Naruto," Sakura said as she came back to the table and sat beside her comrade. "We're here for you because you need us."

"Lord knows you need someone," Yakusho scoffed. "So stop sulking."

"Alright already!" the blond laughed. "I get it!"

"Good!" Sakura beamed. "Now let's go do something fun! I think a little training would do you good. Don't you think so Yakusho?"  
"I think me beating the crap out of him would do it better," the taller male said as he cracked his knuckles. "There's no way he could beat me in a spar."

"I'll take that as a challenge!" Naruto shouted, jumping up from his chair.

"Bring it on Whiskers!" Yakusho chuckled.

The smiles that adorned the faces of the two males made Sakura smile as well. For the first time she'd seen since he'd gotten home that day Sakura could say without a doubt that Naruto was happy again. Things were not exactly as they should have been, but when he was surrounded by his friends nothing truly phased Naruto. He was stronger than most people would ever truly know.

The loud knock at Naruto's door cut the moment short. After a curious tilt of his head the shaggy-headed male walked over to his apartment door and opened it. Standing in the musty halls of the old building was Jiyumaru, taking up most of the view in his grey clothes.

"Naruto, Yakusho," he stated loudly. "The Hokage has called us for a mission. I trust you have no objections?"

The edge of Naruto's lip curled upwards in a slightly twisted smirk. "It's not exactly what I had in mind," he acknowledged, "but it'll do. Coming Yakusho?"

"You bet," the other young man said, leaping over the table to collect his sword and vest. "Last one there has to try and catch Zurui next!"

Jiyumaru's face visibly paled at the deal the Ryumoto had proposed. Before he could protest though the other two shinobi were out the door and on their way to the Hokage's Tower. Not wanting to be left with the horrifying job of chasing his own perverted summon the ANBU Jounin bowed once to Sakura before racing out of the building. The young kunoichi could only laugh as she watched the antics before her. As soon as all sounds of their movement had left the air she turned back to the small apartment with a sigh. She summoned a deep breath before moving off to tidy some things, making sure Naruto's living space would look perfect when he came back to it. Just before she left she gazed upon the picture that Team Seven had taken all those years ago lying on Naruto's desk. She continued to stare into the frame for a few moments before she turned her head to the outside world, sighing deeply.

"I hope you'll be okay Naruto," Sakura whispered.

* * *

**There ya go, Chapter 7. I know there was no action, so stop whining! Chapter 8 will have lots of that to make up for it so don't worry. The real story is just about to begin!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Not a lot to say here. I hope you all enjoy even more explanations and exposé. That is the right word for what I'm doing, right?

* * *

Dragonheart

Chapter 8

Naruto's foot left a deep imprint in the bark as his weight came down on the branch. Less than a second later his mass departed the extension as he continued to travel north with his team. He was just a bit behind the other members of the squad. The speed he had left was fueled by the desire to return home and spend more time at the side of his lover. Every time he thought about her sulking in that hospital room it made his heart sink.

Feeling another wave of depression threatening to take him over, Naruto reached into his bag and produced the mission details along with his map. Observing both extended pieces of paper in his hands allowed his mind to travel back in time a few hours to when he and the others had been given the mission. He knew if he simply relived those events in his head it would calm him down some.

* * *

As the rest of the world around him dissolved into the sheer blanket of imagination, Naruto found himself back in the Hokage's office. He recalled himself standing there with Jiyumaru and Yakusho as he faked a smile. The forgery seemed to go over well with the others, neither of them realizing that he was still upset over the events of the last few days. They had all tried so very hard to cheer him up. What would be the point of making them feel useless? As the scene began to play back inside his brain the young boy's reality shifted, as if everything were happening there and then.

"You called?" Yakusho barked.

"Yes I did," Tsunade replied, the vein in her forehead twitching slightly. "As I said to Jiyumaru, I have a mission for you."

The well-endowed woman proceeded to push several photos toward the three men. Each one of them picked up one colored picture, examining the figure portrayed within. He was a man in his mid-thirties with coal black hair coifed erratically upon his head. The hitai-ate on his head signified that his allegiance – at least at one point – belonged to Kirigakure. The final noticeable feature in the photograph was the pair of curved short swords that were held tightly in his hands. Upon looking at the blades it became eerily apparent that they did not simply _look_ similar. Both swords were exactly the same down to the very last detail that it was as if he were carrying exact duplicates.

"Damn," Jiyumaru cursed, "it's Karimaru."

"Who?" Naruto said quizzically.

"Karimaru," Jiyumaru reiterated. "He's one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen from Kirigakure."

Naruto's eyes widened as he carefully took in the information. "Wait, you mean like Zabuza and Kisame?" he gasped.

"Precisely," the ANBU replied. "Karimaru was one of the few who remained loyal to the Land of Water after the others split up."

"That fact has changed now," Tsunade announced matter-of-factly. "We have just received emergency detail from the Mizukage that Karimaru has defected from Kirigakure…and intends on siding with Orochimaru."

The name Orochimaru spread an eerie silence throughout the room. The only one who seemed not affected by the news was Yakusho, which was understandable. He had only recently come to understand just who Orochimaru was and what it was he had done to Konoha in the past. Jiyumaru shifted uncomfortably in the dead air before clearing his throat.

"This is quite vexing," he said plainly. "Karimaru has vast knowledge about the bloodlines of Kirigakure. If he were to defect to Orochimaru…"

"Hence the issue at hand," Tsunade elaborated. "The Mizukage has asked us to deal with Karimaru, as a "show of faith in our abilities". In all honesty I think he's just afraid that Karimaru would show up anyone else he sent after him. Either way, the Mizukage doesn't want any of the secrets of his village to leave it, and that is precisely what will come about if this swordsman is allowed to escape."

"And what's this got to do with us?" Yakusho questioned.

"I was about to get to that," Tsunade grumbled. "It seems that Karimaru will have to pass through the Fire Country to reach the location at which Orochimaru will meet with him."

"Ahuh," Yakusho muttered, cleaning his ear with his pinky finger. "Again…this has what to do with us?"

Tsunade's brow furrowed in rage. "Have some damned patience," she spouted furiously. "Surprisingly enough, the Mizukage has called for Jiyumaru by name."

"Now why would he do a thing like that?" the red-vested teen asked. "Sounds kind of funny to me."

"It doesn't surprise me at all, actually," Jiyumaru chuckled. "You see…my family makes ninja tools and weapons for a living. The Kenshin Clan is quite possibly responsible for crafting more than half of the weapons used in the Great Shinobi Wars."

"And more than ninety percent of the ones used in this village," Tsunade added ceremoniously. "As well as in the Land of Water."

"Not to mention," the oldest male of the three put in, "we're responsible for making the blades used by each and every member of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen."

"You're kidding!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us this sooner?!"

"I didn't really see a need," Jiyumaru smirked.

"In any event," Tsunade interrupted, "the four of you will be headed north to cut Karimaru off before he can reach Orochimaru. You leave in an hour, so do make your preparations quickly."

Naruto didn't move or speak for a moment. He was busy doing a bit of mental math. After a lazy silence he rose his finger into the air with a startled exclamation.

"Hey, wait a minute!" he said loudly. "There are only three of us here. Who's this fourth member?"

* * *

As soon as Naruto had dredged up that memory, he found himself thrust back into the present. His fists clenched tightly as he tried to cope with what had befallen him. Naruto was no stranger to life taking out its miserable moods on him, but things were already bad enough as they were. Why was it that the universe had suddenly decided to make his existence even _more_ horrid?

Something calling his name instantly disrupted his thought process. The boy scattered his thoughts to the winds just in time to see the massive branch flying straight towards him. Instinct combined with lightning reflexes as the shaggy blond propelled off the trunk of a nearby tree and dodged the projectile. The unexpected detour sent him off course and straight into a throng of leafs and debris. Thankfully the obstruction halted his path and left him hanging from the outstretched limb of another nearby tree.

A loud _thud_ announced the arrival of the fourth member of their small team to Naruto's accident. A slightly ragged and mildly clawed hand reached out to help the poor jinchuuriki from his perch, the face of its owner scrunched into a vicious scowl.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Inuzuka Kiba asked with no hint of compassion. Akamaru whimpered from a branch not too far off, displeased with his master's tone.

The whiskered teen hissed as he took the dog-boy's hand reluctantly. This had been the nightmare he'd been hoping to avoid. He knew Kiba disliked him thoroughly now, perhaps even hated him. The fact that Tsunade had put them on the same team for a mission like this drove Naruto practically crazy. He had protested to the decision, but Tsunade had explained that Kiba was the perfect accompaniment for the small group. The more Naruto attempted to get someone else to replace Kiba, the more firmly Tsunade stood on the matter. Kiba's skills were just as important as everyone else's and the mission would just not succeed without him. When the blond had tried to state that only three of them would be necessary for the mission, Jiyumaru had slowly dragged him from the office. There was just no winning the argument.

"I apologize," Kiba continued, his voice still laced with malice, "one of the branches I landed on snapped. I hope I didn't scare you too much."

Kiba nonchalantly reached down and pulled a splinter from his left geta. Naruto didn't need to be a genius to understand that Kiba had purposely hit the branch hard enough to snap it off. The "accident" had been a purposeful attempt to cause him bodily harm. Naruto was not all too surprised by it. Kiba had made it quite clear that if he could, he'd kill Naruto on the spot. All of that hostility had been created the previous day when the dog-user had eavesdropped on a conversation in Hinata's room. The words spoken between Naruto and the other elite in that room were supposed to be in confidence, but Kiba had heard them nonetheless. Now things between the two shinobi were tense. Naruto expected that he could find himself in a brawl with Kiba at any given moment now.

There were two other _thuds_ on the branch as Yakusho and Jiyumaru caught up to the scene of Naruto's timely escape. The lightning-quick ANBU member didn't act as if he understood what Kiba had done and simply tried to get everyone on their way as fast as possible. Yakusho however gave Naruto a nod of support as he glared at the shaggy brunet, telling the young jinchuuriki that the man in red was on his side. What little spiritual support that gave Naruto was just enough to get him on his feet again as the small entourage made its way north.

Naruto knew this was going to be a very long mission.

* * *

The sound of rushing water could be heard quite a ways away from their intended destination. Jiyumaru did not let them get entranced by the roar however, insisting that they make the whole trip before nightfall. Despite having left at just after noon the four shinobi made it to the expansive waterfall just before eight o'clock. The sun was just barely making its exit into nighttime as Naruto burst from the foliage. The energetic teenager came to a sudden stop as his feet skidded on solid rock. Birds scattered from the trees at his arrival as his deep blue eyes simply stared in shock of where he was. He had been so consumed by his personal life that he hadn't even noticed where they were going this entire time.

_The Valley of the End,_ he said gravely to himself. _Who would of thought I'd end up back here of all places?_

"Something wrong Naruto?" Kiba's voice caught up to him. Naruto turned to see the Inuzuka clansman fly out of the trees and land on the ground on all fours. Akamaru followed closely behind him, panting hard from the long run.

Naruto chose to not respond to Kiba this time, turning his attention to the picturesque landscape before him. He tried to contain the emotions that welled up within him as he revisited the site of one of his most intense battles. He could feel his pulse quiver and his body tremble as he relived every jutsu and punch that had been thrown during his battle with his best friend and brother.

"Sasuke…" he mumbled sorely.

"Huh? Wait, you mean that this is…" Kiba said, his voice trailing off. He scowled once again and turned away from Naruto before he made his way to the river feeding the waterfall. Reluctantly Naruto was forced to follow the other shinobi as Yakusho and Jiyumaru finally appeared, the latter of the two instructing them to set up camp just beyond the first large statue.

Those two statues brought back even more buried memories inside Naruto. Parts of the two massive shinobi were charred and broken, much like the surrounding backdrop. The earth and grass had not fully recovered from the damage Naruto and Sasuke had inflicted upon it almost three years previous. It was here that Sasuke had renounced his ties to Team Seven and Konoha. It was here that his friendship with Naruto had ended.

This was the birthplace of what the fair-haired boy considered his greatest failure.

"Yo, Whiskers!" Yakusho called out as he approached Naruto. "What's up between you and Fangs? I mean, I know you two aren't exactly getting along with what happened to White-Eyes, but what gives? He looks at you like you're gonna be his next meal or something."

"Perhaps I will be," the Kyuubi's vessel sighed. "It might be best."

"The hell are you talking about?" the red-vested ninja grumbled. "Jeez, what did you do to him?"

"It's not necessarily him I did it to," Naruto sighed. "Listen…it's personal. It's not something I can tell just anyone. Do you mind if we not bring it up like this?"

"Sure, whatever you say," the other boy said as he adjusted his headband. "If you need me I'll be collecting some water for Blades."

Yakusho made a hasty departure from his current teammate's side, descending into the valley below by running down the side of the cliff. Absently Naruto recalled how he had done something similar once before, only back then he had done it to deliver a swift punch to Sasuke's jaw.

Jiyumaru assisted in assembling their sleeping arrangements for the night. At the pace they had traveled the ANBU squad leader expected Karimaru to arrive at the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Rice Fields sometime in the morning. When questioned as to how he could possibly know that he simply replied that experience and careful study were required of elite shinobi. Naruto made a mental note at the point to peruse the orders they were given once more to search for any of that information. At the same time he did his best to keep his distance from the nin-ken trainer to avoid any unnecessary violence. On top of it all the whiskered blond was doing his best to keep a smile on his face, belying the inner torment that had followed him from the village. So far it seemed he had Jiyumaru fooled. He knew somehow that Kiba didn't really care. The only real question was whether or not Yakusho saw through his clever trick or not.

"Yakusho sure is taking his sweet time," Jiyumaru said thoughtfully. "Does one of you want to go down the cliff side and see if he's okay?"

"I'll go," Naruto offered. "I know the terrain. I won't be long."

"Alright, just be careful," Jiyumaru warned. "We're dangerously close to some of Orochimaru's territory out here. I don't want us to get caught with our pants down."

"I got you," the boy grumbled. "Be right back."

* * *

Yakusho had left the pail of water by the river's edge. It had been his job to collect water, but he found himself far more interested in the sights the Valley of the End had to offer. Specifically the young man found himself drawn to the various shattered boulders and burn marks that littered the area. His gloved hand traversed the surface of a scorched rock as his nose took in the scent of long-since burned granite. All around him were the signs of a battle from the past. Mountain faces and shorelines were scraped and cracked, left for erosion to settle once again. Not too far from where he was standing were two battered and discarded logs, one of them having been split halfway down the middle.

"Jeez," he muttered to himself, "it's like a war broke out here."

"Not a war," Naruto announced abruptly from behind Yakusho. "Just…two friends, fighting for what they believed in."

Yakusho spun around in alarm at Naruto's sudden intrusion, clasping his chest with a relieved sigh after determining he was safe. The brown-haired teenager chuckled at himself as he walked over to the shorter lad.

"You scared me there for a second, Whiskers," he said deeply. "Just how the hell did you get down here so quietly?"

"I'm a ninja, remember?" Naruto grinned. "Silence is kind of what I'm trained for."

"How did I forget that?" Yakusho mumbled. "What're you doing down here anyway? I thought you were helping Blades set up the tent."

"I was," the blond said, "but you were taking longer than Jiyumaru expected. He sent me to check on you."

"How thoughtful of him," the brunet sighed. "By the way…how do you know what happened here?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" Naruto said questioningly. "This is the place."

"What place?" the surviving Ryumoto asked.

"I guess you might not know about it," the flaxen-haired shinobi breathed. "About three years ago…I fought a boy named Uchiha Sasuke in this very spot. He was abandoning Konoha to join Orochimaru and the Sound. The Hokage sent five of us to chase after Orochimaru's elite ninja and retrieve Sasuke. Right here at this waterfall…is where I failed to keep my promise."

Naruto's face looked removed and distant as he peered at the raging waters that cascaded down from the cliff. The nostalgia washed over him as the scene of Sasuke charging towards him on those sickening hand-like wings played like an old movie. He could see the crackling blackness of the Chidori racing at him as he thrust the sick crimson of the Rasengan at Sasuke's hitai-ate. The entire memory played in slow motion over and over again against the sound of howling water. He still hadn't let go of that moment and probably wouldn't for many years to come.

"So that puts an end to that rumor then," Yakusho stated dryly.

"Rumor?" Naruto questioned as he revisited reality. "What rumor? What are you talking about?"

"There's a rumor going around the outlying countries," the red-dressed boy continued as though Naruto weren't even there, "that in this very spot, Orochimaru killed Uchiha Itachi. Those kinds of rumors draw the feeble minded…the kind of people who seek to follow great power…to your every beck and call. Anyone would want to join Orochimaru if they knew he killed the man responsible for single-handedly eliminating all of the Uchiha clan save himself and his younger brother."

"What the hell!?" Naruto gasped. He was almost too dumbstruck to form a sentence.

"Apparently Orochimaru's been gathering up forces thanks to that news," Yakusho kept going. "You'd be amazed how easy it is to draw in suckers when they think you're the most powerful thing they've ever seen. He's been amassing strength and numbers for his twisted experiments and goals. Of course now that I have this information…and have seen this place with my own eyes…I can easily say that no such thing happened. Just for the record though…Uchiha Itachi _is_ still alive, right?"

"As alive as he can be," Naruto said with a glare. "Now just what the hell are you going on about? Are you finally remembering things?"

The other teen eased his form onto the cliff face and sighed, rocking the ever present Dragon Fang in his right hand idly. The russet-haired adolescent flashed a quirky grin at Naruto as he tried to suppress some deep laughter.

"Nah, I'm not remembering anything," he said. "Mostly I just lied about having amnesia."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Naruto shouted, completely stunned. "Why in the hell would you lie about something like that?!"

"You don't get accommodations as nice as the ones your Hokage has given me by telling the whole story right away," Yakusho responded. "I happen to like the cozy village I'm in right now thank you."

Naruto took a few moments to absorb this revelation. If what Yakusho had said was true, then he had been lying all this time about his circumstances. That simple fact filled the jinchuuriki with a certain level of rage. He stayed his judgment a moment longer however, feeling that if someone like Yakusho felt compelled to lie about something like this then there must be a good reason for it. Naruto stroked his chin once thoughtfully before lowering his arm, looking over at his compatriot sadly.

"Wherever you lived before must have been hell," he said solemnly.

"Where I lived before was anywhere I could," Yakusho snorted.

The blue-eyed teen had not expected such a quick response. His blue orbs met with the rust-colored ones of the other male, their stares clashing powerfully between them. Naruto felt the uncomfortable familiarity of an awkward silence coming, though any sort of silence was quickly eliminated by the rushing flow behind them. Yakusho meant to end the conversation there, turning his attention to the small bucket of water he had left near the river's edge.

"How long?" Naruto said loudly enough to be heard over the waterfall.

"What?" Yakusho replied as he turned to face the boy.

"How long have you been wandering around like this?" the blond lengthened his question. Yakusho seemed to ponder the answer for a few moments before he turned around to pick up the bucket of water again.

"Since I was seven," he confessed. The way in which it was said left no doubt in Naruto's mind that his vest-wearing ally was telling him the truth.

"Why though?" he asked. "I mean…what about your parents? What about your other family?"

"Don't you ever pay attention?" Yakusho growled. "My clan was annihilated fifteen years ago."

"Hey, I knew that!" Naruto yelled, mentally scolding himself for having forgotten. Another thought suddenly dawned on him as he stood indignantly, which he voiced quite readily. "Wait a minute…you keep saying your clan was wiped out…but you never say how! What on earth could destroy an entire set of people like _you_?"

"The Bijuu with the nine tails," Yakusho responded shortly. "The Kyuubi."

Naruto's heart froze and sunk at the exact same instant. It had never occurred to him that the Demon Fox could have been behind Yakusho's isolation in the world. The more he thought about it however, the more it made sense. Deep down he could almost feel the Kyuubi's memory of the day. He knew it to be true not more than a few seconds after the statement had first hit his ears.

"I'm…sorry," the whiskered young man apologized.

"Don't worry too much about it," Yakusho said, "I've gotten used to it. After my Hidden Village was razed I lived with my aunt and cousin for a few years. Just a few days after I turned seven, my cousin drowned. Not long after that my aunt died of illness. Ever since then I've pretty much wandered around taking jobs and living where I could."

"It must be…so lonely…" Naruto muttered, his voice pained.

"It could be worse," was the chuckling answer. "My aunt taught me everything I needed to know about my clan and its jutsu before she passed away. I've met some pretty interesting people in my travels…you being one of the most interesting. So all in all, I haven't had it too bad. With a little hard work and some deceit, I get to have a lot of fun."

"I'll say," Naruto said with a deep smile. "Of course you know…we're going to have to tell Tsunade now."

"That's fine by me," Yakusho admitted. "I've had a good run with Konoha."

"Maybe she'll let you stay anyway," the shaggy-haired teen smiled. "You've been kind of invaluable since you got here."

"We'll see," Yakusho chuckled, "but don't get your hopes up. Now, I believe I have a bucket of water to return to a stiff ANBU?"

The two friends shared a laugh as Yakusho picked up the pail of water and headed up the rock face. Perhaps this mission wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Naruto awoke earlier than he had expected to that day. He was prodded to consciousness by the hilt-end of Jiyumaru's sword. The member of Konoha's elite guard told Naruto to not even think of complaining or asking what the time was. They were here on a mission and the older man didn't want any trouble from the blond bomb today. The words came out just in time for Naruto to notice the sun hadn't even risen above the horizon yet. The deep orange that painted the sky signified that it wouldn't be too long before day broke. That fact still didn't make the boy with whiskers on his face any happier.

Breakfast was nothing fantastic. A simple set of field rations was all that Jiyumaru had brought for them, convinced that they would be enough. Naruto could swear that something in Jiyumaru's head must have gone missing since their last mission together for him to think something like that. Despite his qualms to the meal, he knew that both Kiba and Yakusho would not voice any complaints. Thusly, he refrained from whining and simply ate what he could.

As soon as they were finished eating Jiyumaru set everyone to work. Their camp was packed up and concealed as quickly as they could manage before they set the day in motion. Once they completed their first task, Jiyumaru split the four shinobi into two groups of two. Jiyumaru teamed up with Yakusho to scour the northern section for any sign of Karimaru, which meant that Naruto was left with the bad luck of being with Kiba to look over the southern area. Naruto had stayed his voice so far, but being forced to survey the surrounding area with someone who was apt to try and murder him was not something he was just going to sit and accept. His objection fell on deaf ears nonetheless as Jiyumaru refused to change the arrangements. Naruto was at a complete loss as to how to save himself this torment. He couldn't really just come out and tell the whole story in front of Yakusho and Jiyumaru. He sighed in defeat and decided that he would just have to grin and bear it.

For the most part Kiba kept quiet. The most he did to create any grief was stare at Naruto angrily. Akamaru countered his owner's hostility with strained whimpering, hoping to diffuse the situation in the only way he could. Akamaru may just have been a dog, but he was vastly intelligent as well. He understood that Kiba was being irrational, but at the same time he knew his loyalty was to his master and best friend. Naruto took the dog's noises as constant apologies, an idea which helped him cope with Kiba's presence for the next two hours.

Those two hours went by excruciatingly slow for the poor blond. The sun had only popped out from underneath its covers a half hour ago to make its slow journey through the sky and already he and the nin-ken trainer had been back and forth through their patch of land at least four times. Naruto was beginning to feel the weight of Kiba's intense glares more and more as the day hummed to life and soon he feared he would crack under the pressure. Finally he couldn't take it any longer and stopped walking, returning the dog-boy's intense gaze with one of his own.

"Alright, that's enough," Naruto said as powerfully as he could muster. "Just tell me what you're thinking already."

"Demon," Kiba spat.

"I'm not a demon," the demonic container countered defensively.

"It's your damned fault," the fang-faced teen snarled. "It's your fault Hinata turned into that…that _thing_. You changed her from a sweet innocent little girl into a rampaging monster who could have killed us all!"

"You're right," Naruto admitted. He saw no need to try and play innocent. "It _is_ my fault. Because of me the woman I love is going to suffer for the rest of her life, most likely. Does that make you happy?"

The shaggy blond saw stars the very next second. Kiba had leapt from Akamaru and tackled his peer into the soil and rock, his claw-like fist slamming into the side of Naruto's head. It took a second for the jinchuuriki to regain his senses. When he did, he was staring straight into the dark eyes of his attacker.

"Do you think playing guilty is going to make me forgive you!?" Kiba growled vehemently. He grabbed Naruto by his collar tightly, squeezing his fists in rage.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Naruto gasped. "L-let me go, you're choking me damn it!"

"I should kill you right now!" the beastial teenager sneered. "You've turned Hinata into a demon, just like you. You've made her a horrible monster!"

Something within the cerulean-eyed boy snapped at those words. Summoning an inhuman power saved for creatures backed into corners by vicious predators, he struck out, landing a solid blow on the side of Kiba's head. Akamaru bounded after his owner and used his body to help the disheveled boy up, whimpering loudly at the two warring friends. Both young men traded glances as Naruto rubbed his fist.

"Don't you ever say that again," his raspy voice shot out. "Don't you ever call Hinata-chan a demon. Do you hear me?!"

Kiba seemed to be at a loss for words. His anger had not vanished, but the things that Naruto was saying seemed to grab tightly on his conscience. Not satisfied with silence the adolescent male continued his verbal counter-attack.

"Hinata-chan is _not_ a demon, or a monster, or any such thing!" Naruto hissed. "What has happened to her is _my _fault. Blame me all you want, but don't you _ dare_ take your anger out on her. Hinata is Hinata, no matter what happens to her or what takes control of her. If you can't accept that then stay the hell away from her!"

Those words stunned the dog-ninja into utter silence. Naruto could only stare into the dark brown eyes of his lover's teammate as the quiet continued. He could tell that the words he had spoken had struck a chord for Kiba and made him slightly mute. Every few seconds the dark-haired boy would attempt to speak and each time he would fail to make any noise at all. It was a sight that Naruto would not soon forget.

The stillness was broken quite suddenly as Kiba rushed forward and kicked Naruto to the side. Pain shot through the young male's body as he was flung towards the river, already planning his next move. Naruto quickly twisted his body so that his hands connected with the stone ground first, allowing him to pivot his body and flip himself onto his feet. He was about to lunge at the Inuzuka prodigy when he saw the true reason that his ex-friend had attacked him. Embedded in the solid earth where the blond had once been standing was a curved blade, its surface crackling with energy. Kiba stood within a hair's breadth of the second attacker's face before leaping backwards towards his canine ally.

"I missed?" the man said rhetorically, running a hand through his thick black hair. His left hand was draped over one of two scabbards that were strapped to his back in a stylized "X". "That's unfortunate. I was really hoping children wouldn't give me such a hard time."

"Naruto," Kiba snarled deeply, dropping to all fours as he activated his family's special ninjutsu, "it's him. It's Karimaru. Send the signal now!"

Naruto nodded quickly. The signal was a simple device that Jiyumaru had constructed for them the previous night. It consisted of a kunai with a small package attached to it by a piece of string. Placed on the package was an explosive note that would blow the small parcel up in midair. This would trigger the twelve or so explosive notes that had been shoved into the tiny bundle, setting off a chain reaction of tiny blasts. The noise – as well as the many clouds of smoke – would be the perfect signal to draw the others to their location. At Kiba's command the blue-eyed shinobi threw the kunai into the air. He kept his eyes focused on Karimaru, the loud bangs of each note going off signifying that Jiyumaru's device worked as they had hoped.

"Calling reinforcements already?" the swordsman mocked. "I thought the shinobi of Konohagakure had more spine than that."

"Like you're in any position to be talking down to us," the scruffy Inuzuka snapped as Akamaru added a bark to his statement.

"I suppose there's some truth to those words," Karimaru snickered. "Nevertheless…I do have to kill you now. I hope there are no hard feelings."

"Just try it freak show!" Kiba howled. "_Tsuuga!_"

The dog-man rushed recklessly towards the enemy shinobi, leaving his lifetime partner behind him. Taking himself into a spin he launched himself at Karimaru as a single-man drill, his aim dead center on the Mist ninja's body. The traitor's response was to quickly draw his second blade, crossing his weapons in front of himself. Both swords quickly flashed to life, each one of them emitting a sickly purple glow. There was no time for Kiba to halt is strike as the thick chakra coalesced into a large orb in front of Karimaru. The ball of power fired off from the two blades with a loud bang, hurtling towards Kiba's spinning form like a bomb. It connected with a trembling slam before exploding violently, flinging the feral ninja into a nearby tree.

"Interesting attack," the raven-haired man snorted. "It's a bit blunt, but it could get you places."

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted without care for himself. The two of them may have been at odds, but he at least did not wish to bring harm to the other boy.

"Oh, you're still here?" Karimaru questioned. "I'd almost assumed you'd turned and ran. At least Konoha shinobi still have balls."

"Bastard!" Naruto hissed. "I'll make you pay for this."

"Let's see you try, shall we?" the ninja from Kirigakure taunted.

Both of the man's blades began to glow blue as his words ended. Naruto was not given enough time to contemplate what the color meant as all of the chakra seeped into the sword in Karimaru's right hand, causing the steel to hum loudly. The black-headed swordsman launched his attack from where he stood, his blade letting out a wave of energy as he swung it. Its target quickly dropped to the ground to avoid it, twisting his head to see it cleave through the trunk of a large tree. The heavy plant shuddered as its connection to the ground was severed, its body tumbling down over Naruto. The hyperactive shinobi quickly rolled out of the road as the thick tree slammed down on the spot he had been but a moment ago, amazed at how close he had come to being flat.

"You're faster than you look," Karimaru said. "At least I can give you credit of some sort before I kill you."

"Pay more attention to the world around you!" Kiba shouted out. "_Gatsuuga!_"

Karimaru had not noticed that Kiba had called Akamaru to his side while he had been dealing with Naruto. He whirled around in time to see two Kibas leaping into the air before spinning around at high speed. Both members of the Inuzuka clan barreled down on the treacherous swordsman with their special taijutsu. Dual spinning drills made to rip into their quarry only to be thwarted at the very last second as Karimaru leapt to the side. His timing was so exact that even Naruto thought that the boy and his dog had actually killed him. He soon learned that was not the case as the water ninja's voice cackled from behind him. Naruto and Kiba found their eyes drawn towards the laughter, angling their necks upward to find the man's form on a tree branch.

"Intriguing," Karimaru smirked as he sheathed his swords. "It seems I have to stop holding back if I'm going to finish you off. So sorry to end this so quickly, but I have places to be."

Both shinobi from Konoha looked on as Karimaru snapped together hand seal after hand seal. The speed at which he combined his palms was alarming, both of them barely able to blink before it was finished and the jutsu was in place. The ends of Karimaru's black hair fluttered quickly as the chakra raced through his body and into the surrounding area, his eyes narrowing sinisterly.

"_Suiton! Suiryudan no Jutsu!_"

The valley's great waterfall suddenly lurched, water bursting through the air from its rushing surface, the blue liquid twisting and swirling together to form a slithering dragon, its two aquatic eyes fixing on black and orange. The beast's mighty roar was drowned and mixed with the cry of the falls as it raced across air towards its target. Naruto didn't have time to counter the attack. His arms rose in defensive instinct to protect against an attack that he could not hope to guard against.

"_Katon! Karyuu Endan!"_

Naruto's life owed that russet-headed vagabond a great thanks at those words. The trees to his right were engulfed in a bright red shine as a dragon made of pure flame flew by them, crashing headlong into Karimaru's jutsu. The two chakra-made beasts collided in midair and exploded in a cloud of thick steam as they evaporated. Karimaru tilted his eyes to his left as Jiyumaru and Yakusho arrived on the scene, eyeing the ANBU squad leader with a vicious grin.

"Kenshin Jiyumaru," he snickered. "It certainly has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough I would think," Jiyumaru called out. "You still haven't changed."

"Can I really be held accountable if I happen to detest peace?" Karimaru chuckled. "After all…without conflict I'm sort of out of a job."

"This guy sounds like a whack job to me," Yakusho sighed. "Can we just get this over with and get back to the village? I don't want to waste any more of my time."

"Your friends keep making the mistake of underestimating me," was the black-haired man's sharp reply. "Don't they understand who they're dealing with?"

"You're one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen from Kirigakure," Naruto pointed out. "Big deal. I've seen two of your kind dead already."

Karimaru's response this time was to raise an eyebrow quizzically. "Is that so? I'd heard that both Raiga and Zabuza were killed by punks from Konoha. You're one of those kids?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the blond snapped. "Remember that name when you're spiraling through hell."

"Confident are we?" Karimaru snorted. "Well, let's see if that confidence is earned."

Another set of hand seals flashed by as Karimaru prepared yet another assault. A kunai flew from the crowd of four as Jiyumaru attempted to counter, only to discover that his target was nothing but a Mizu Bunshin. The real Karimaru was free to finish the ninjutsu undisturbed, his voice hollering to be heard over the racing water.

"_Suiton! Daibakufu no Jutsu!_"

Water once again exploded from the rushing stream beyond, barreling down on the small patch of forest where Karimaru and the Konoha shinobi were battling. The humongous gush ploughed over the trees and through the unwary ninja, catching Naruto in its flow and taking him deep into the forest. The other three shinobi were more fortunate than the blond as they took to the highest trees to avoid the ninjutsu. No sooner had the wave passed than Karimaru was upon them, an orb of sickly violet power taking out the bough that Kiba and Akamaru were perched on. The Kiri-nin wasted no time after that, his feet splashing across the moist and dampened earth as he sped towards the two falling bodies.

"Almost too easy," he sniggered dryly, drawing both of his murderous blades.

He almost didn't catch the attack in time. Yakusho lunged at Karimaru from above, swinging the Dragon Fang straight at the water ninja's head. The strike missed as the swordsman chose to fall flat on his back, using his momentum to slide across the muddied ground and avoid the fatal blow. He was on his feet just as quickly as he had fallen from them, blocking a well-timed and nearly invisible assault from Jiyumaru. The brown-haired man looked shocked for half a second before attempting another attack, this time his sword aimed at Karimaru's gut. This attack was deflected unceremoniously by Karimaru, as was the next one aimed for his legs. Both blade experts traded nothing more than mock strikes for a few moments before they separated to gain ground. As soon as the black-haired man landed he spun around, catching the incoming edge of the Dragon Fang in both of his swords. With a flick of his wrists Karimaru sent the blade tumbling out of Yakusho's hands and into a nearby tree before delivering a swift kick to his crimson-wearing opponent. The brunet was sent eight feet across the wet soil before coming to a stop. Humiliated but determined, Yakusho rose to his feet, eyeing Karimaru like a predator would its prey.

"God damn he's fast," Kiba muttered from safety. Thanks to the quick save made by Jiyumaru, he and Akamaru were able to take cover in the foliage beyond the battleground. The big dog, still in human guise, whimpered up at Kiba as they looked on.

"Relax old friend," the dog-boy whispered. "We just have to wait for the right moment. If we try to attack head on right now we'll only get in the way."

Kiba hated to admit when he and Akamaru were outclassed. It was the equivalent of admitting they couldn't do their job. All too often lately they had found themselves in situations where their particular style didn't lend anything to the success of the mission. Kiba wasn't about to allow himself or Akamaru to become utterly useless though. They just had to sit and wait for the right moment to strike.

Kiba tilted his head as Akamaru yipped at him quietly. The brunet blinked a few times before looking back into the forest behind him, a scowl forming on his features before his eyes returned to the battle at hand.

"Like I care what happened to Naruto," he growled. "Don't ask me stupid questions like that."

Akamaru could only whimper in response, turning back for just a moment to face where Kiba had looked.

* * *

Naruto sputtered as his eyes opened. He could feel water somewhere in his lungs that desperately wanted to get out. He quickly rolled onto his hands and knees and pounded his chest, the muscles convulsing as they forced the liquid from him. It only took a moment for him to realize that he was soaked from the tips of his shaggy hair to the toes on his feet. It also only took him a second to remember what he was doing in the middle of the forest alone as he was. The boy jumped to his feet suddenly, rubbing wetness off his lips as he took in a deep breath.

"I'd better get back," he said to himself. "I'm not gonna let Yakusho and Jiyumaru have all the fun."

Loud splashing announced his rapid pace as he raced to rejoin his comrades in combat.

* * *

"I have to admit," Karimaru laughed, "this has been far more fun than I thought it would be."

"I bet you just get off on crazy shit like this, don't you?" Yakusho snorted.

"I suppose you could say that," the dark-haired man smiled. "We in Kirigakure were pretty much trained to thrive on death. Killing you would probably bring me more joy than you think."

"I'd love to see you try," Jiyumaru said. "It's two against one, you know?"

"Well just have to see how much those odds mean," Karimaru returned.

With that cryptic statement Karimaru once again sheathed his swords. Without any hesitation he used a single hand to make but a single seal, smiling deviously at his opponents.

"_Kirigakure no Jutsu!_"

Jiyumaru realized the trouble they were in before the second syllable had left Karimaru's mouth. Even as he sped across the damp earth to try and stop the jutsu the mist was gathering, hampering his vision. He struck down on the Shinobi Swordsman's silhouette harshly, only to strike nothing but water as the clone dispersed. The area around them became clouded in thick white clouds, obscuring everything except the never-ending blanket of fog.

"Fuck!" Jiyumaru swore. "He did it again!"

"Guy's really tricky with his Mizu Bunshin, isn't he?" Yakusho called out somewhere to Jiyumaru's right. "This mist doesn't really help things, does it?"

"Quiet already!" the ANBU Jounin hissed. "He'll be striking at your voice, not your body!"

The warning came a second too late. Karimaru silently formed from a puddle that was located behind Yakusho, his face curved in a sinister grin as he drew one of his short swords and drove it straight into Yakusho's back. Jiyumaru gasped as he heard the sound of blade piercing flesh, scared that not only was Yakusho dead but he would be next. Karimaru let out a menacing chuckle as he drove his weapon in deeper.

"That's one for me," he cackled.

"What's the old saying?" Yakusho grimaced. "Don't count your chickens before they're hatched."

Karimaru gasped sharply and rapidly recalled his blade from inside Yakusho. He had barely jumped back in time when the Bakudan Bunshin exploded. A pillar of flame shot into the air as the shockwave dispersed the thick clouds of mist, allowing Jiyumaru to see clearly once more. Karimaru was so surprised by the exploding clone that he almost didn't defend himself against the underhanded attack Yakusho launched on him next. The Ryuuken hummed in the air as one of the swordsman's blades just barely stopped the blow, the red chakra claws a mere inch from the Kiri-nin's face. Yakusho added to his assault by swinging his other hand at his adversary, only to have it blocked by the second blade. Using the split second he had Karimaru separated himself from the Ryumoto shinobi, getting back on his feet as fast as he could.

Without warning he spun on the spot and intercepted Jiyumaru's next swing. Such was his speed that it caught the ANBU's sword and sent him flying into a nearby tree. Yakusho tried to capitalize on Karimaru's moment of weakness, rushing in headlong with the Ryuuken poised to tear the Kiri-nin's throat out. Instead he was forced to stop dead in his tracks and plunge his claws into the moist dirt, creating a wall of flame to block incoming spears of water shot from the puddles around him. As soon as the steam had cleared a fist connected with his lower jaw and sent him face first into the mud.

_He's too fast for me,_ Yakusho admitted to himself. _I won't get a hit in like this_.

Jiyumaru lunged again, swinging his sword in an upward arc. The blow was deliberately intended not to kill Karimaru, rather a distraction to prevent the swordsman from killing the red-vested shinobi. Yakusho burst from the mud and joined the attack, his claws coming down at Karimaru's face with alarming speed. Both the attacks were useless as the blade-wielder spun rapidly, knocking both men from his body. Both of his swords began to glow purple again before another orb of concentrated energy flew from them, crashing into the ground before Yakusho and Jiyumaru. The two ninjas were sent flying from the following explosion, their bodies impacting on two trees with loud smacks. Beaten and bruised, the two could barely stand as Karimaru hovered over them like the Reaper.

"The Twin Blades," Jiyumaru coughed, blood dripping from his lips, "should never have left the care of my family. I knew…you would abuse their power if given the chance."

"Such a pity you didn't do anything about it, isn't it?" Karimaru mocked. "Now the blades your clan crafted will be used to loose you from the mortal coil. Almost ironic, but not quite."

"_Gatsuuga!_"

Kiba and Akamaru struck with violent speed, hurtling from the bushes in unison. Their attack looked as though it would succeed, twin spirals of death closing the distance terrifyingly fast. Karimaru's face did not twitch or falter though as he rose the Twin Blades, two large spears of water blasting out from the water around him. The nin-ken trainer and his partner were lucky that their velocity changed the attack from fatal to merely powerful. The force placed on the spinning bodies by Karimaru's counter-attack pushed them off course and into the ground roughly. Kiba's grand impetus was only halted when his body collided with the trunk of a large tree, leaving him sprawled out on the forest floor. Akamaru came to rest in a thick bush not much further from the others than Kiba had, whimpering as the jutsu that made him look human dissolved.

"Admirable," Karimaru admitted. "Were I not this fast, I'd probably be dead. Of course all your effort has done is make me want to kill you first. Do put in a good word for me in hell."

Kiba flinched as Karimaru raised his sword to finish it. Kiba could see every moment of his short life begin to replay before him as his existence drew to a close as he waited for death to come and carry him away. He continued to wait for what seemed like an eternity, only to realize that he wasn't dead yet. He turned his gaze up at Karimaru to see what had postponed his untimely demise, only to be greeted with shock at what he saw.

Gripping Karimaru's wrist was a malevolent crimson claw of chakra. The owner of that crimson claw was also the embodiment of a crimson chakra fox, the shell of red energy, long tails and pointed ears encasing a certain boy dressed in orange and black.

"Naruto…" Kiba gasped.

Jiyumaru and Yakusho slowly found their eyes trailing to the blond teenager. They gazed upon the boy whose eyes were once blue to find nothing but blood red against a sea of white. Surrounding his body was the facsimile of a fox made out of the brimming, twisted chakra of the Kyuubi. His voice trembled with rage, almost matching that of an animal's growl.

"**My friends aren't you death trophies**," Naruto snarled. "**You'll pay for trying to kill them.**"

Karimaru did not let his fear of death stop him from trying to save his own life. He swung his other arm at Naruto in an attempt to behead the boy. The blow was stopped by Naruto's free hand, grasping the blade tightly as it dug into his palm. Ignoring the pain he delivered a swift kick into Karimaru's gut, pulling on the sword at the same instant. The combined forces were enough to rip one of Karimaru's blades from his own grasp, sending him back several feet with only one in hand. Naruto disposed of the sword by throwing it into a nearby tree, lowering himself to all fours as he prepared to deal with the rest of his enemy.

Karimaru for his own part cursed his bad luck. A visible bolt of energy originating from his sword struck his palm, forcing him to drop the weapon entirely. His hand smoked with the spiteful power from his orphaned sword, leaving him unarmed. Seeing his opportunity Naruto leapt at the man from Kirigakure and delivered a forceful punch to his face, sending the water ninja careening into the stream near the waterfall.

Karimaru skidded to a stop on the water's surface only to be struck by Naruto again. The amazing speed and agility the Kyuubi's chakra bestowed him with allowed him to close the distance on Karimaru without any problems, delivering a powerful axe-handle smash to the back of the raven-haired shinobi's head. The jolt sent the murderous ninja spiraling to the bottom of the river so quickly that the water did not have time to replace the hole that had been created. Before time could catch up Naruto thrust his hand at the Shinobi Swordsman, the Kyuubi's chakra extending outward as a large red claw extended from his arm at a rapid rate. The flying arm grabbed onto Karimaru viciously before pulling back up and flinging the hapless man into the air, where he was once again greeted by the demon-possessed teenager. Red claws dug into the sinister man's body as Naruto spun his body around, flinging the sword-wielding Kiri-nin into the ground on the opposite side of the stream. Several bones snapped as Karimaru's body impacted on solid rock, creating a small crater as dust and debris flew through the air.

Slowly the blade-wielding shinobi rose to his feet, wobbling slightly as he stood on a broken leg. Whatever he planned to do about his hopeless situation at that point became moot as he stared into the blazing form of the Kyuubi-enraged Naruto. Karimaru found his body being lifted into the air as his collar was grabbed by the flaxen-headed teen, his breath catching as if he were staring into the eyes of death itself.

"**As I said before**," Naruto growled, "**my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Remember it when you're spiraling through hell**."

Naruto's free hand swung its claw across Karimaru's throat, slitting it wide open. He could barely even gurgle as his blood poured out over his clothes and onto the rock below. The last breath of life left his body but a second later as he hung limply in Naruto's grasp.

* * *

An hour or so later the team finished their preparations to return home. Jiyumaru was currently disposing of Karimaru's body through the use of a special scroll designed to burn the entire body to nothing. Naruto was busy making sure all of the supplies he had been in charge of were accounted for and in his bag before they left. Kiba was watching Jiyumaru's technique carefully from not too far away, leaving Yakusho standing right next to Naruto as he waited.

"So you're the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki?" Yakusho asked suddenly. "I'd heard a while back that he'd been sealed inside some kid…I just didn't think it was you."

Naruto was taken quite aback by the sudden statement. "Yeah, it's me," he admitted. "And…I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Yakusho asked. "You just kicked Karimaru's ass. We'd probably all be corpses if it weren't for you, even though I doubt Fangs will admit it."

"I meant…" Naruto tried to continue.

"Of course you meant for what the fox did to my clan," Yakusho sneered. "I know what you meant. But you weren't even born when that happened. So try not to take too much of a guilt trip over it."

Naruto felt relieved. He had expected Yakusho to be like the rest of the villagers. He had expected the older teen to hate him for what the Demon Fox had accomplished in its life, instead of seeing Naruto for who he was. Knowing that he had another friend who saw him as something other than a monster was refreshing.

"By the way," Yakusho interrupted his thoughts, "don't ever use that power again. I'll admit it saved our asses today, but you're better than it. It's the Forbidden Fruit, you get me?"  
"I think I understand…" Naruto said.  
"Good," Yakusho smiled. "Because if you use it again, I'll kill you. Got it?"

Naruto gulped audibly at those words, but nodded his head all the same. Yakusho was a friend, but he apparently still had his reservations about the Kyuubi.

"Alright you two!" Jiyumaru called out. "We're leaving pronto. I don't want to be anywhere near this place anymore. Back to Konoha we go."

"Those are words I never thought I'd be happier to hear," Naruto sighed.

The other three shinobi quickly gathered their packs and began to make their way back to their home village. As Jiyumaru and Yakusho sped off into the trees Kiba stopped, petting Akamaru as he turned to face Naruto.

"You saved us," he said bluntly. "There may yet be hope for you, Naruto…perhaps for Hinata as well. But don't think that I've forgiven you."

The statement was short, sweet and to the point. Without another word Kiba hopped onto Akamaru's back before speeding off into the foliage. Naruto took a deep sigh and sprung up after him, shaking his head sadly.

At least this mission was over.

* * *

**Hurray for Chapter 8! I honestly can't wait for Chapter 9, but you're going to have to wait a bit for it. I have some other important things going on and they need to be dealt with first. Until then, have fun!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Dragonheart**

Chapter 9

Tsunade sighed exasperatedly as the newest load of paperwork zoomed through the double doors of her office. She was the most powerful shinobi in Konoha, having damn near created the art of medical ninjutsu and having her chakra-based super strength to boot. She was a foe that even Orochimaru dared not tangle with without some sort of dirty trick up his sleeve. She could easily leave this desk and lead a whole nation to war with herself at the front, pounding bodies into nothing but pink mist as she moved.

So why was it she was perpetually stuck in her office, forced to do nothing more than stab her signature onto every single leaflet and document that the village could find? It was like they thought she had nothing better to do with her time than sign treaties and reports. Who did they think they were dealing with? She wasn't some rank Chuunin with no future. She was the Ho-freaking-kage for crying out loud! She had a billion things she could be doing.

Of course, when forced to actually think of what else she could be doing, Tsunade drew a blank. It was either this or listen to the elders bitch to her about "Naruto this" and "Orochimaru that" and "Akatsuki would probably do that". Akatsuki hadn't shown their faces since the incident with Gaara, and Orochimaru wasn't anywhere on the radar. Naruto in her eyes was a non-issue, as his training with Jiraiya had seemingly erased any need for concern about the trapped Bijuu. According to the mission report filed by Jiyumaru about five days ago, Naruto had even willfully summoned the Kyuubi's chakra in order to save his teammates. If that didn't show that he had control, what did?

Tsunade gave off another sigh and pushed the papers aside. She didn't have time for any of this. There were far too many other things occupying her mind at the moment. One of the most prominent issues she was facing right now was the dilemma involving Hyuuga Hinata. For a while now the elders had been searching high and low for a suitor for their disenfranchised heir. The only reason behind this was that they did not want her involved with Uzumaki Naruto, the village-wide infamous carrier of the demon-beast that had robbed them of the Yondaime Hokage. Every time Tsunade found that sentence replaying in her head she spat. They were the words of a particularly grumpy Hyuuga elder with graying hair, sagging breasts, and ratted purple robes. The woman had almost struck Tsunade with her cane, but Hiashi had managed to help avoid that problem. Tsunade probably would have called the wrinkled sack an old bag if it weren't for the fact that they were nearly the same age.

Tsunade quickly thrust that argument out of her mind and returned to the problem at hand. The Hyuuga Clan had deemed Naruto too much of a risk for them to take. The Hokage had easily believed that once they learned that the girl most of them took as nothing more than useless was infused with the Demon Fox's chakra, they would drop the idea. Unfortunately it had not turned out to be so. Instead of abandoning the prospect they had doubled their efforts to find a suitable husband, convinced that her new abilities could actually "make her useful to _someone_". The aged blonde did not like the tone that sentence had been said in. It made Hinata seem more like a bargaining chip than a human being. Though it was not uncommon for clans like the Hyuuga to do something just like that, it made the Hokage a tad ill to think that they would still practice it. The more she dwelled on the entire matter the more agitated Tsunade became.

_I need to relax_, she sighed to herself.

The only thing to relax to was the mountain of paperwork in front of her. Deciding that it was better to do what she hated than continue to brood on something she only had limited control over, she dove into the mess of documents with haste. She had been trying for so long to help the Hyuuga girl, and for the time being it seemed as if everything was okay. The Hyuuga had not come any closer to finding as suitor than they had a week ago and Hiashi had been doing his part in stalling the process as long as possible. Her influence as the mightiest ninja in the whole Hidden Village only went so far, and that reach was about thirty times shorter than the populace imagined. It was still better than no power at all.

_What's this?_ Tsunade hummed quietly as she picked up another piece of paper. _This is from…Naruto? Something about Yakusho?_

She leaned on an elbow and allowed her heavy-chested frame to unwind gently, taking a restful pose on her desk. Her eyes roamed the white parchment a few times to make sure she was reading it correctly. According to what she was perusing, Yakusho had been faking his amnesia in order to have a place to stay. He apparently also had a wide knowledge of the country and the rumors passing through the other shinobi nations. This information came as very little surprise to the Hokage. She had had her suspicions of Yakusho's story since day one, but had always chosen not to voice them. So far if his track record with missions said anything about him, he was a good person and good shinobi. She even broke a smile as she read the footnote in the report, a small message from Naruto asking her to let him stay. It was obvious that despite his rather obnoxious personality that he was valuable in more than one way. She could overlook his trickery and allow him to stay. That was assuming he could keep up the front a little while longer.

_Honestly_, she sighed, _ if it was anyone else asking, I'd tell them to go burn. What is it about Naruto that just makes me want to help him with everything?_  
Tsunade took a moment to laugh at herself. She really had taken a shining to that stupid blond boy. She could only hope he'd shape up sometime in the next few years. Making him Hokage would be a problem otherwise.

The doors to the office suddenly burst wide open. Shocked by the unexpected intrusion, Tsunade flailed at her desk before regaining her composure. She stood tall in her regular ensemble, sandy blonde hair tumbling down over her green top. Whoever would just barge in here had to have a lot of guts. She would show him what for, even if it was Naruto again.

Her building anger stopped dead as she looked into the lifeless eyes of Hyuuga Hiashi. He was short on breath, holding onto the doorframe in an attempt to catch some air in his lungs. His hair, which was normally splendid like the mane of an alpha male lion, was disheveled and frayed in his haste. The look he had on his face spoke of terror and failure, his voice lacking the ability to get the message across. Words were unnecessary as Tsunade quickly picked up on his intent, her sandy-brown eyes quivering in understanding.

"Shit," she cursed.

* * *

Naruto stared down at his sixth helping of ramen and sighed. It had been nearly a week since his last mission, yet he was still brooding over it. Absently he wondered exactly what it was he had to be so upset about. They had completed the mission successfully, had they not? Then what was it that was bothering him so much?

**_Are you going to eat that, or let it stand until the next Ice Age?_**

Oh right, the Kyuubi.

Naruto was still rather distressed that he had called upon the Kyuubi's power to defeat Karimaru. It wasn't as if he had done anything wrong. Using the power that was within him, he was able to defeat the swordsman and save his friends. Despite that, part of him still felt shame from his actions. He had promised himself and Jiraiya that he would never use the Kyuubi's strength ever again. Yet in the heat of the moment he had left his promise at the wayside and given in to his darkness. It had been so long since he had tapped into the beast's energies that he had forgotten just how incredibly strong it made him. In that moment where he had killed Karimaru he had also remembered the insatiable want for death the Kyuubi instilled in him. In the past it had taken all of his devotion to contain it, but he could no longer deny that using that forbidden force left him thirsty for the coppery tang of blood. It made it quite easy to understand how someone like Hinata could be consumed by its will. The hunger was insatiable.

So he sat and did the only thing his mind could do when in such a disturbed state. Ayame and Teuchi looked worriedly at their top customer, unable to discern just what it was that was making him so unhappy. Knowing all too well that if Naruto wished to speak about it he would, the two kept to themselves and their chores. It was a sad sight to see such a happy young man dreary and depressed.

**_Well don't just sit there_**, the Kyuubi taunted, **_eat something._**

_I have been eating,_ Naruto responded. _What? Five bowls isn't enough to shut you up?_

**_You're just sour because I was right,_** the evil spirit rejoined.

_Whatever,_ the teen sighed,_ just leave me alone alright?_

**_If that helps you sleep at night,_** the fox's evil voice snickered.

Naruto had been avoiding conversations with the Kyuubi more and more lately. The little devil hadn't stopped hounding him since he and the others had returned to Konoha after the last mission. What annoyed the whiskered shinobi most is that he knew the Kyuubi was simply trying to prod and pester him, and it was working. Even when the brightly-dressed boy cut the creature off before it could go on another tirade, he felt as though he had lost. He was doing everything within his power to avoid admitting that he had enjoyed it, if even just for a split second.

There was a slight rustling as the flaps to the ramen bar were parted. Naruto turned his head slightly to see the double-bun hair of Tenten. He hadn't seen too much of the girl lately, except for the odd time he found himself talking to Neji or walking past Gai's team training. She was wearing something different than she normally wore though. Instead of her usual pink she was sporting an elegant white yi-style shirt with red trim held on her body by its lapels. Her lower half was decorated with baggy pants that were a deep crimson color. He wasn't exactly sure how to describe it, but her outfit made more sense than it seemed.

The female member of Gai's squad took one look at the situation presented to her and whimpered. Her eyes fluttered between the six different bowls of ramen Naruto had amassed as the clock struck just a little past four, biting her lower lip in anxiety.

"Oh no," she said sadly, "you've already heard."

"Heard what?" Naruto asked glumly. "What are you talking about?"

Tenten's face twisted at those words, her features speaking of panic. She'd obviously said what she had said in haste, not really bothering to consider if he'd heard what dreaded news she was holding or not. He could tell that she didn't really want to be the one to deliver the information, but now that she had let it slip she would have to. The oddly-coifed girl sighed as she took Naruto's blue eyes into her gaze.

"I'm so sorry Naruto," she apologized. "They found a suitor for Hinata."

* * *

The skies overhead had taken a darkened twist in the last few moments. Thunder rolled across the air as a storm came in. The wind began to scream as if it were carrying the agonized shouts of a tortured woman with it. Even as droplets of moisture began to slam into the earth Naruto ran, desperate to find his significant other no matter what the Gods threw against him. He knew without having to know that she was in pain, suffering because of what her family had done to her. He knew that she would feel alone, discarded and betrayed. He knew he had to find her no matter what.

At first he didn't understand why he was running so rapidly. After all, he didn't have any real idea where Hinata was or where she would be going. Yet for some reason his feet took him beyond the houses and the restaurants. Soon he realized it wasn't his feet that were carrying him to his destination. Something deep inside him was telling him where to go, where he could find her. From quite a distance away he could swear he felt her heart beating, its resonance beckoning him to her location.

The rain was coming down in veritable sheets by the time he found her. It only took him a moment to recognize his surroundings as he hopped off the nearest building's roof. The small playground with the large tree and a single wooden swing attached to it were all too familiar to the Ninja Academy's "dead last". This was the place he had spent so many years of his life bragging he would become a shinobi. It was that very wooden swing where he had spent many days feeling the harsh words and glances of his fellow classmates and their parents. It was here that he found Hinata.

She sat in the swing far too small for her size now, clinging to a single rope with both hands. Her entire body was dripping from the rain, her long dark locks matted against her face as water coursed down her frame. He could see her shake and shiver, both from the cold and her crying. Tears mixed with the pouring water as she sat there, wallowing in remorse.

"Hinata," he called to her gently.

She looked up at him with surprise as she heard her name. Surprise quickly turned back into sadness as her face scrunched up and she began to cry harder. In three steps he was at her side, crouching down on his knees next to the swing to draw her into a tight hug. Both of their bodies shared the wetness the storm had to offer, rivulets of water cascading down their jackets like mountain brooks. She shook in his grasp, letting go of the sturdy rope and grappling to him for dear life. Their cheeks pressed together as she sobbed, finding what little comfort she could in the whiskers on his face. Together they stayed for several minutes, enduring the harsh elements to simply be together in peace. For those few short minutes it was as if they were alone in life, in a place where none of the rules and disasters that entailed it applied to them.

They could not live in fantasy forever. Too soon for both their likings Naruto separated them, running his palm across her cheek to remove her wetted hair from it. He peered into her reddened lavender eyes and held her closely, making sure she understood he would not abandon her.

"We need to get out of this rain and somewhere warm," he said.

"N-Not home," she quivered. "I don't…I don't want to be near my family right now. Please?"

There was no real question in her words, but Naruto knew exactly what it was she wanted. Slowly the two stood in the whipping rain, Naruto clasping her clammy and cold hand in his tightly. Wordlessly they began to trudge through the stormy village to a place where they could try and be free from the torment.

* * *

Naruto brought Hinata back to his apartment. It was the only place he could really take her, and deep inside he knew that if she was near him it would calm her down. They stood in the midst of his relatively small living space without purpose, the water from their soaked clothing dripping onto the wooden floor. For a while neither of them did or said anything as Hinata remained fixed to the blond's body, holding him to her tightly. It came to his attention that they were both still wet from the rainfall and that any prolonged exposure to the cold moisture would be apt to make Hinata ill. He knew that the Kyuubi's power would keep him from getting sick, but he wasn't sure of the extent of its influence on the petite girl before him. He attempted to convince Hinata that she needed to get out of her wet clothes and take a shower to warm up, but she refused to release her hold on him. Realizing she did not want to be apart from him for even a second he offered quite chastely to join her. She agreed to the terms very softly, squeezing his arm even tighter at the prospect. Naruto was forced to very slowly pry her hand from his body in order for them to remove their clothing.

Once they had left their clothes to dry and the water was hot enough, Naruto allowed Hinata to pull him into his small shower with her. The moment was slightly awkward as they stood in the midst of the steamy water, pressed together in the tiny space available. They continued to stand there, looking into each others eyes as the hot water washed over them. Words did not come to them and words would have done them both no amount of good. Instead of trying to voice his feelings, the blond simply wrapped an arm around his lover and drew her closer to his body. They remained that way for some time, Hinata gently resting her head against Naruto's well-toned chest. She noticed for the first time that he did not remove the necklace he had received from Tsunade all those years ago. The pale green crystal that hung from his neck entranced her, her eyes becoming fixated on its calming glow.

The storm was still going on strong when they finished. Thunder roared in the distance as the two dried themselves off using Naruto's orange towels. Another crash echoed through the air as the jinchuuriki finished drying his messy hair. The noise had been so loud that he did not hear Hinata's request. He only noticed she was addressing him when he felt her grasp his wrist, tugging him down to eye level with her. With his head lowered a few inches, he could feel the warm patter of her breath on his cheek. Her spotless lavender eyes caught his own orbs as she spoke again. She did not give him the time to say yes or no to the request, pressing her lips to his in a fleeting kiss. The taste of her mouth, along with her insistent pulling, compelled him to follow her into his bedroom. She dragged him there because it was the only place he could fulfill her wish. It was the only place he could make love to her until all her pain and sorrow were forgotten. There they stayed as he did just that, giving her what she desired and needed. Her want for him seemed to only grow as they went on, forcing him all-too-willingly to take her again and again. Their pace was slow and methodic, wasting hours of the day and a few of the night together. In that time they were one, the way they wanted life to be. They were together and nothing could change it. They did not stop until the last look on her face was a smile, which only occurred just as she finally passed out. He remained at her side, stroking her long hair and holding her close before he too went to sleep. Even afterwards the rainstorm kept going until long into the night.

The next morning was the first time that Naruto hadn't been woken up by the sun in a very long time. He awoke simply by chance, his eyelids drifting apart on a whim. Hinata was already up, staring at him with the same worry she had had the previous day. They stayed like that until Naruto's frog-clock croaked its alarm, signaling the arrival of seven o'clock in the morning. Attempting to cheer her up, Naruto offered to make them both breakfast. She agreed with a forced smile, sitting up on the bed as Naruto walked off, collecting some clothes to put on for that day.

The morning meal was simple, being comprised of nothing more than a few pieces of toast and fruit. Hinata didn't care what she ate, only that she was eating it with the man she knew she loved. Both of them remained hardly dressed as they ate, Hinata grabbing only her panties and black undershirt as they sat at the table. Naruto had managed to find himself a pair of boxers to wear, hoping that the frog design on them would elicit even a small chuckle from his raven-haired girlfriend. When they failed to do so, he sighed before reclaiming their clothing from his radiator.

They had just finished getting dressed when a knock came to the blond's door. Having gotten used to strangers and passersby in the last while, Naruto was hardly shocked that someone was paying him a visit this early in the day. He opened the door to reveal Hyuuga Neji dressed in rather formal robes. They were wrinkled and hardly put on right, suggesting both that he had slept in them and that it had not been a very peaceful slumber. The older boy's pale-eyes instantly focused on Hinata before a sigh of relief left him.

"Thank goodness," he said. "I had a feeling Hinata-sama was with you."

"Gomen Neji-nii-san," she replied dejectedly, "it's just…"

"You don't need to explain," he stated. "I understand perfectly. I only wish there was something I or Hiashi-sama could have done."

"You mean you don't…" Hinata tried to say.

"Neither Hiashi-sama or I have a problem with you being here," Neji explained. "The Elders are…at least feigning concern. As long as they know you are unharmed however, no trouble should come of it."

"How did this happen?" Naruto interjected loudly. His brows were narrowed in anger, expressing the emotion that Hinata could not. "I thought Hiashi and Baa-chan were stopping it."

"They tried very hard Naruto," Neji said with a sunken heart, "but the Elders did things behind their backs. They searched high and low and sent out a few letters of request without informing Hiashi-sama. One of them returned with an acceptance…and the terms were such that "no" was simply not an answer."

"Wasn't an answer?!" Naruto hollered. "What the hell do you mean!?"

"Please stop yelling at Neji, Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped, shocked at her own tone. "He…he was only trying to help."

"Gomen," he apologized, clenching his fists in anger.

"I wish I had more time to explain things," Neji said, "but that will have to wait for while we are on the road."

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned.

"The Hokage has selected us and several others for a mission," the Branch member clarified. "Even I do not know all the details…but I am told it is a diplomatic mission, which worries me."

"Why would it worry you?" the blond asked.

"We don't have time," the long-haired male responded. "Come along and just…pray that my instincts are wrong this time."

"Alright," Naruto sighed. "Be safe while I'm gone, alright Hinata?"

"I will be, I promise," she said quietly. "Come back soon."

"By your leave, Hinata-sama," Neji nodded. Naruto quickly pulled on his geta before follow Neji out of the apartment. Hinata stood in the empty living space, letting out a whimper as she found herself once again alone.

* * *

Tsunade scowled as she looked over the mission parameters and the shinobi in her office. She had gathered what was, in her opinion, the finest group of people she could for this particular task. Standing in her office at that moment were Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, Ryumoto Yakusho, and the weapons mistress from Gai's squad, Tenten. Having this many people on a mission was like slamming one too many people into a cardboard box stuffed to near-bursting. It was dangerous and unsound, yet with the gravity of the situation Tsunade was forced to toss her shinobi instincts to the side. There was great safety in numbers, and with the talents these shinobi had the mission was almost guaranteed to succeed. That in and of itself did not worry the Hokage.

What bothered her most was the fact that in addition to the four people she had already assembled, two more had been specifically chosen for the job. She could see the logic in having Hyuuga Neji on the squad, simply because of what the mission entailed. But having her add Uzumaki Naruto to the group, without any choice otherwise, seemed like nothing more than a deliberate attack on the boy. This mission would crush his poor heart and both she and those who had set it all up knew it. They were trying to break him, to show him just who he was dealing with. Tsunade despised them for it, but there was nothing she could do about it.

The doors to the Hokage's room opened slowly as the last two members of the six-man team rolled in. Naruto seemed quite agitated, which Tsunade had fully expected. She was surprised to see the Hyuuga boy out of sorts, his entire body screaming the word "stress". Tenten took to the long-haired young man's side, patting him on the shoulder comfortingly as he took a spot beside Yakusho.

"Sure is a lot of a people for just one mission," Shikamaru grumbled. "If you've called this many of us then it must be something of rather large importance."

"It is," Tsunade replied half-heartedly, "though it by no means makes me happy. I'm sending you all on an escort mission."

"An escort mission?" Sakura questioned, tilting her head. "With _all_ of us? Just who are we bringing, and to where?"

For a moment, the Hokage paused. Her eyes drooped as her heavy heart sunk further, preparing herself for what she had to say. Finally she looked back up at them, purposefully avoiding Naruto's gaze. She hated herself for this, but her hands were tied.

"You are going to the Earth Country," she stated as monotonously as she could. "You are going to be escorting Kongouseki Katai of the Earth Country back to Konoha."

"D-Damn it," Neji cursed. "I knew it. I knew they'd do this."

"Do what?" Naruto asked, turning to the frazzled Hyuuga. "What's going on?"

"Kongouseki Katai," Neji repeated, his lip quivering, "is the name of…of the man who is…"  
"He is Hyuuga Hinata's suitor," Tsunade snapped, her voice teetering on the verge of crying.

Naruto's eyes widened to the point where they almost burst from his sockets. "Wh-what?!"

"I'm sorry Naruto," the Hokage said, trying to explain. "I did everything I could. The Elders requested this escort and I…"

A loud _slam_ sounded throughout the chamber as Naruto ran out, the dual doors crashing shut behind him. Sakura quickly chased after him, calling out to him an attempt to get him to slow down.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, rubbing his temple.

"How could you Tsunade?!" Tenten yelled. She was shocked that someone she looked up to could be so cruel.

"I wish there were another way," Tsunade said. "The Elders have said Naruto _must_ go on the mission…or the wedding will fall through."

"SO?!" Tenten yelled back. "It's not like anyone involved wants the wedding to happen!"

"That's…not true," Neji stated darkly.

"What?" Tenten gasped. "What are you saying?!"

"This wedding is a chance, albeit a small one," he continued, "for the nations of Earth and Fire to attain peace. We have not been on the best of terms, especially not after the Great Shinobi Wars."

"Kongouseki Katai is of very high standing in Iwagakure," Tsunade explained. "He is the Tsuchikage's apprentice, and most likely will be the next one to hold the title as well."

"In other words," Shikamaru stated, "if Hinata and Katai marry, it will be a way to facilitate peace between the Earth and Fire Nations."

"Son of a bitch," Tenten whimpered.

"In the same way," Tsunade kept going, "if we back out now that the proposal has been accepted, they may take it as an open sign of aggression. I wish there were another way…but a chance at peace with the Earth Country is something I simply cannot pass up…even for Naruto."

The room was filled with indignant glares directed at the Hokage. She looked at them all with a half-alive expression, waving their anger away from her.

"Please, stop looking at me like that," she practically begged. "You have your orders. Pack your things, you leave in an hour."

Another loud _slam_ filled the Hokage's office as Neji forcefully closed the doors on the way out. The Hokage felt drained and weary, hardly able to believe she had been thrust into this position. It was all Tsunade, strongest shinobi in all of Konoha, could do to avoid breaking out into tears.

"Gomen nasai, Naruto," she muttered. "Please…please…forgive me."

* * *

Naruto went home after that. Hinata greeted him as he walked in the door, but he said nothing to her. He spent a good twenty minutes pacing back and forth through the apartment trying to gather his thoughts. What had just happened? One moment Tsunade was on his side, the next she was forcing him to go collect the man who was supposed to marry woman he loved? None of it made sense to him. Hinata grew increasingly worried the more he wandered about, trying vainly to get him to explain what was going on.

Luckily for the both of them, Sakura came in not too long afterwards. She took Hinata aside and explained what was going on to her, the white-eyed girl responding with the most shocked look that had ever graced her features. The two girls spoke a bit more as the whiskered teen finally slumped into a chair, unable to take another step.

He could feel Hinata's hand pry at his. Listlessly he opened his palm and allowed his fingers to snake in between his lovers as they held hands. Her left palm rose to cup his cheek, aiming his head upward to look into her eyes.

"Naruto-kun," she whimpered softly. "I…I heard that…"

"It's not fair," he hissed. "I'm not going. I'm not going to help them bring him here."

"Naruto-kun," she begged, "please…go on the mission."

"What?" he asked, unable to believe what he'd heard.

"Things will work out in the end," she said with a decisive smile. "Don't you remember Iruka-sensei's words? Please…have faith."

"But I…" Naruto tried to say.

"They chose Kongouseki Katai as my suitor to facilitate peace," Hinata continued, her face twitching in an attempt to avoid tears. "If…if our marriage will bring peace between two countries…then I would be okay with that."

"H-Hinata…" Naruto whimpered. "I thought…"

"I love you Naruto," she stated firmly, gripping his arm tightly. "If I had a choice in the matter…I would choose you. Please try to understand…"  
There was silence for many moments. Naruto could tell that Hinata was torn over the entire series of events, but that she was also resolute in her decision. He didn't want to lose her. Yet at the same time he saw the point she made. It took him a few moments to swallow his pride and nod.

"I understand Hinata," he said. "But I'm not giving up. I _will_ find a way. I promise."

"I know," she said with a forced smile. "Now hurry and go. I'll…be waiting here for you to come back."

Sakura helped Naruto pack his things and offered a final farewell to Hinata along with him. It was hard for the blond and his lover to separate now, worrying that the next time they met may be the last time they could be together. They shared a soft kiss before the two members of Team Seven departed, leaving Hinata alone in Naruto's apartment for the second time that day.

* * *

Three days had gone by rather slowly for the troubled teen. The others of his group had attempted to make the journey to the Earth Country pleasant for him, but all their efforts had failed. He kept to himself mostly, brooding and contemplating what could be done to rectify all that had occurred. By the time he'd woken up that morning he still hadn't been able to figure anything out.

They had crossed the border during their previous day's trip. According to Shikamaru, who had been set as leader for the mission, Iwagakure was not much further away from where they had stopped last night. Naruto was somewhat looking forward to finally seeing civilization again, if only for the night that it would last. Shikamaru had warned Naruto beforehand to be careful while they were in this country. Relations with the Earth Country and its shinobi were less than amicable. Wearing a Konoha Hitai-ate only made it much more likely that people would attack first, ask questions later. Naruto made sure he was on his guard the second they crossed the border. So far they hadn't seen so much as a wagon or another traveler. It was almost eerie.

"So Naruto," Yakusho said, suddenly breaking the boy's concentration, "you've never been to the Earth Country have you?"

"I would imagine most of us haven't," Neji said. "It would have been very difficult for any of us to come here without being attacked."

"Except for now," Tenten added, "as we're probably expected."

"Yeah, and Ero-sennin specifically made us avoid places like this and the Lightning Country while I was off training," the blond said with a sigh.

"Why do you ask Yakusho-san?" Neji pondered. "You talk as if you _have_ been here before."

"I have actually," Yakusho admitted with a slight chuckle. "It's slightly more habitable than the deserts of the Land of Wind, but the people here aren't quite as friendly. Ever since the Great Shinobi Wars they've had sort of a…grudge against most other nations. Most of them live in deep poverty and seclusion. The entire country has fallen on hard times."

"That's why they're so open for this alliance?" Sakura asked.

"Probably," Yakusho nodded. "I would imagine a lot of the people of the Earth Country would like to regain their nation's former glory."

"That's a pretty in-depth analysis," Naruto said, quite bewildered by Yakusho's knowledge of the area.

"Well I would imagine it would be," the brunet chuckled. "I did live here for about seven years. You tend to pick up on things like that."

"You _lived _in the Earth Country?" Sakura gasped in amazement.

"Those weren't the best days of my life," he said with a wry smile, "but it's not like they were terrible either. We don't really have a lot of time to be visiting my past though, do we?"

"Yakusho makes a good point," Neji announced. "We'd best pick up the pace."

Naruto took one last look over the craggy hills and mountain ranges before he picked up his feet. It was barely noticeable, but Naruto could see the outskirts of the village in the valley below them. From their position it would be about another hour before they actually made it there. All the while the blond continued to think about what exactly he was going to do about the state of affairs he was involved in. His thoughts drowned out the footsteps of his peers as he mindlessly followed them through the windswept rock faces of the Earth Country.

* * *

Iwagakure was quite well populated. It was just as large as Konohagakure, if not larger. The walls that made up its perimeter extended quite a ways around the valley that the village was situated in, giving it protection from all sides. Each gate was protected by four visible guards, each sporting an Iwa Hitai-ate. They were let inside the village without any incident, something that bothered Shikamaru more than he let it show. The streets inside the village were not much different than those of Konoha, albeit with more dust and less recent paint. The buildings, while made with wood and brick like Konoha, seemed to be more dilapidated and worn down. The roads were not well-kept, what little pavement they had been chipped and cracked with no repair in sight. The people were just as sad to look at, as those that were not employed by the village's military seemed to be wearing clothes that had gone out of style almost ten years ago. Anything that was worn on a civilian also had a fine layer of dirt, mud or dust accumulated on it.

"Good lord," Naruto said under his breath, "what happened here?"

"Like I said earlier," Yakusho sighed, "it's not the same place it used to be. The War really trashed this place, and for some reason its economy has never recovered. Don't let it fool you though…the parts of the village close to the Tsuchikage's office are pretty decent."

"Still," Sakura said with regret, "it looks so bleak."

There was no time for more words as the group was suddenly surrounded. Iwa-nin began to pour out from out of every corner and alleyway within vision, forming a large circle around the shinobi from Konoha. Shikamaru made a single hand gesture to signal the others into formation, at which point they made a tight circle with their back to one another. None of them drew a weapon however, remembering that they were here for peace. If they appeared hostile then it could make everything end prematurely.

"What is the meaning of this?" Neji spoke up.

"You are from Konohagakure," one of the Iwa-nin shouted. "Don't you dare make demands of us. Explain why you are here!"

"We come from Konohagakure at the behest of the Tsuchikage and the Elders of the Hyuuga Clan," Neji returned as formally as possible. It was clear he had been chosen to come on the mission as a type of ambassador. "We are to escort Kongouseki Katai back to Konoha for his marriage to Hyuuga Hinata."  
Hearing those words did not make Naruto's mind rest any easier. He grappled with a want to make it stop, almost lunging out and hitting Neji for reminding him. In the situation they were in however, that would not have been fortuitous to any of them. Instead of acting on instinct he simply stood with his back in the circle, waiting to see how everything played out.

"Yeah, like we'll believe that," another Iwa-nin snorted. "Shinobi from Konoha are all the same. Line them up and kill them all."

"Seems they don't believe us," Yakusho grumbled. "But if it's a fight they want…"

"It's a fight they'll get," Tenten finished, pulling out her large scroll.

"That will be quite unnecessary," a stoic voice announced.

The attention of the Iwa-nin surrounding Naruto and his friends was diverted to the voice of the man who had just spoken. The gaggle of shinobi before them spread out to allow two well-dressed figures into the circle. One of them was completely unmistakable simply due to his garments. The long white robes and shrouded hat of the Kage office were hard to ignore as the Tsuchikage seemed to glide in from the streets. The symbol of Earth on his hat seemed to shine brighter as he approached, looking over the group from Konoha with great scrutiny. He was a man in his late thirties, perhaps close to his forties. Behind the Tsuchikage mantle he possessed a livid head of long caramel-colored hair to backdrop his stern, rock-like face.

"He's kind of young, don't you think?" Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"He's as old as the Fourth Tsuchikage should be," she replied in a hushed tone. "You forgot that our Hokages are selected replacements. He's probably the same age as the Fourth Hokage would be right now."

"Is there something wrong sensei?" the young man next to the Tsuchikage asked. He was almost as tall as the leader of Iwagakure, sporting a full head of dark chocolate hair. His eyes were unnervingly black, seemingly devoid of any depth at all. He wore rugged clothes, similar to the ones worn by the rest of the meager populace, but far too clean and stylized for him to be one of them. The word "sensei" had left his mouth regarding the Tsuchikage, which meant that he had to have been his student in some way.

"There is nothing wrong," the Tsuchikage smirked. "These men and women are indeed the escort sent by Konoha."

"How can you be so sure Tsuchikage-sama?" one of the Iwa-nin called out. "They could just be trying to…"  
"I will not hear such slanderous words while we attempt peace," the High Ninja snapped. "These people are from Konohagakure. They have traveled all this way simply to bring Katai back to their country with them. You could show that much respect."

"Ah, so these are the ones?" the boy Yakusho's age asked.

"They are indeed," the robed leader smiled. "Shinobi of Konohagakure, I would like to introduce you to the man you will be escorting. Meet Kongouseki Katai."

The boy with dark hair simply bowed in greeting at the Tsuchikage's side. It took everyone in the closely knit circle a moment to realize that the bent teenager was the man they had come to collect. Naruto's mind reeled for half a second as he absorbed the information, staring in mild shock at the boy who was hardly any older than he was.

"Greetings," he said with a generous smile. "I am Kongouseki Katai of the Earth Nation. I have been selected as Hyuuga Hinata's suitor…and now that the formalities are out of the road, I'd like to get to know you all, if I could."

The change in pace took Neji by surprise. He had fully expected Hinata's suitor to be a stuck up snob or some elitist with no understanding of how life functioned outside of his sheltered home. Katai seemed to be the opposite at first glance, trying his best to befriend them and get to understand them. A smile creeped onto Neji's face as he walked out of the defensive ring he and the others had formed.

"I am Hyuuga Neji," the lavender-eyed boy said. "Member of the Branch Family of the Hyuuga Clan."

"Ah, they sent a distinguished Hyuuga as my escort," Katai returned with yet another smile. "I am honored, I assure you."

Neji's cheeks reddened a little at the praise he received. Tenten found herself giggling at the decidedly comic sight as the Hyuuga boy tried to cover his face.

"Come now, don't be shy everyone," Katai laughed. "I'm very eager to meet you all. Come, introduce yourselves."

The others from Konoha took a moment, looking back and forth between themselves to decide if this was okay. Finally Tenten broke from their huddle and walked up to the distinguished man, holding out her hand in salutation.

"I'm Tenten," she said with one of her trademark beaming smiles, "weapons specialist trained by Maito Gai."

"Quite a catch, I'm sure," Katai said, taking her hand and shaking it firmly. Tenten's cheeks flushed for a moment as she flashed an embarrassed grin at Neji. "What about you?"

Sakura blinked a few times before she realized that Katai was referring to her. She walked up to him and extended her hand. "Haruno Sakura," she said proudly, "medic-nin trained by Tsunade-sama, the Fifth Hokage."

"Trained by the renowned Tsunade-hime herself?" Katai asked in amazement. Both his hands clasped around Sakura's, shaking her outstretched appendage firmly. "You must be quite skilled. It is truly an honor to meet the apprentice of the Hokage."

"As it is an honor to meet you, Katai-sama," Sakura replied wistfully. Something about his attitude and words simply made it impossible to not show him the respect he deserved. Sakura almost felt herself pulled away by his charm, but at the same time saw the plain friendly look in his eyes.

"What about you two?" he called to Shikamaru and Naruto. "I'm not that scary, am I?"

Shikamaru remained unimpressed, shuffling over to the Tsuchikage's apprentice and offering his palm unceremoniously. "Nara Shikamaru," he stated like a captured soldier. "Strategist and Chuunin."

"A succinct summary if I've ever seen one," Katai muttered, blinking at Shikamaru's formal informality. "And you?"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto!" the blond shouted as loudly and as obnoxiously as he could, pointing at himself extravagantly with his thumb. "Future Hokage of Konohagakure!"

The street went silent as Naruto shouted those words. The other members of his group paled at his hysterics, thoroughly embarrassed in front of the ninja of another country. Some of the Iwa-nin began whispering and laughing at the display, only adding to the colorlessness of the situation. It was an action that was entirely within Naruto's character, but something the others had hoped he'd grown out of.

The horrid quiet was shattered as a deep laugh rang out through the air, followed by slow clapping. The eyes of everyone shinobi turned and focused on Katai, who was chuckling heartily and slapping his hands together in approval. His mirth was genuine and not mocking, causing Naruto to lower his hand and look at the man inquisitively.

"Are you okay?" the blond asked.

"I'm more than okay," Katai said with a chuckle. "You remind me of myself, that's all."

"I do?" Naruto said bewildered.

"Of course," Katai smirked. The Tsuchikage's apprentice made a show of pointing to himself with his own thumb, holding back more laughter. "I am going to be the future Tsuchikage, after all. Your dream is quite honorable, if you ask me. Your will to shout it out to the heavens only proves that you believe in it that much more."

The shinobi from Konoha were shocked at Katai's complete acceptance of not just Naruto, but Naruto's behavior. The Jinchuuriki himself was flabbergasted, his mouth attempting to make some sort of noise and failing. His lips opened and closed repeatedly as he tried to form words. He finally just swallowed and focused his mind, finding his lips curving into a smile.

"Thanks," he said with an authentic grin.

"Not a problem," Katai continued smiling. "Everyone feels very strongly about something in their life. It makes no sense to make fun of them for what they believe in. Isn't that right?"

Naruto nodded to the boy while at the same time biting his lower lip. Katai nodded to the blond and peeked over his shoulder.

"And what about…" he started, then abruptly stopped. He had finally taken the time to get to Yakusho, only to seemingly lose all the words he had prepared. Both men took a few moments to look at each other, an appearance of mild surprise apparent on the face of the Tsuchikage's apprentice. After another moment Katai stood up tall and chuckled. "I see."

"What was that about?" Tenten asked Neji.

"I don't know," the Hyuuga said.

"Well, if that's everyone," Katai said loudly, "shall we get away from this grimy street? I'm sure most of you would like to relax from your long journey here. We have all sorts of food prepared."

"I am afraid that that will not be possible," one of the Iwa-nin surrounding them stated deeply.

"And why might that be?" Katai asked sincerely.

"Because we of Iwagakure WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO KONOHA!" the shinobi hollered. With eyes full of rage he burst from the surrounding entailment of Iwa-nin, brandishing a short sword aimed directly for the Tsuchikage's apprentice. There was no time to dodge the attack as the traitorous ninja plunged the blade into Katai's chest.

"Katai-sama!" was the unanimous cry through the street.

_SNAP!_

Everyone seemed to freeze at that noise. It was a completely unexpected sound for the situation. The shinobi from Konoha had thought to hear a slicing resonance, or perhaps the noise of blood rushing from an open wound. None of those expectations lived up to the breaking of the Iwa-nin's sword against Katai's body. The attacker slowly backed away with a gulp, revealing the area where he had attempted to stab the other man. Katai's skin was thick and black, glimmering in the sunlight like diamond.

"That was entirely unwise," Katai said quietly, his voice low and focused. "You know what I'm capable of."

The Iwa-nin had no time to escape. Katai lifted his right arm as it began to solidify and extend into a long, black spear. His victim only had time to scream in repentance as the sharp tip was driven through his heart, blood pouring out from both sides of the wound. Katai withdrew his arm from the poor ninja, letting his bloodied corpse drop to the road a dirt-displacing _thud_. Blood trickled down the weapon that Katai had used, which slowly began to retract and reform into the pink shape of Katai's right arm.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto said in astonishment.

"That wasn't necessary Katai," the Tsuchikage sighed. "The others could have dealt with him."

"I apologize sensei," Katai bowed.

"Was that a Kekkei Genkai?" Tenten whispered to Neji. "It looked…like his body became steel or something."

"Is everyone alright?" Katai called out loudly. He waited for everyone to announce their state of being before continuing. "Excellent…now, I imagine it has been a rough journey for the six of you. Please, by all means, treat this village as if it were your own home. Find a place to relax and rest yourselves. Your arrival will be announced throughout the village, so you won't have to worry about a repeat of this incident."

"That is very kind of you Katai-sama," Neji said humbly.

"Don't mention it Hyuuga-sama," Katai returned, bowing towards the Branch member. "I require no other praise than your presence. Please, don't be afraid to visit any building or stay in any lodgings we have. I take it we will leave in the morning?"

"If that is what you wish Katai-sama," Shikamaru droned. He had a knack for making everything seem boring.

"It is indeed," the dark-haired apprentice beamed. "I will see you all in the morning then."

The conglomeration that had gathered in the lonely avenue of Iwagakure quickly disbanded, each of the primed and ready Iwa-shinobi rushing off to attend to other duties. The body of Katai's attacker was quickly gathered up and taken away, leaving nothing more than a bloodstain on the ground. The six members of the team from Konoha stood a little while longer, contemplating the events that had just occurred.

"He seemed nice," Tenten mumbled from the side.

"Indeed," Neji sighed. "Perhaps we should take him up on his offer and relax?"

Neji's words somehow seem directed at Naruto, who was currently wearing what appeared to be the freakish offspring of a scowl and a glare. The flaxen-haired teen quickly took the hint and shook the look off his face, grumbling below his breath as he walked into the rest of the village. Worried about her fellow teammate, Sakura decided to trail Naruto slowly to see where he was going. Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten began to talk amongst themselves as they made their way towards the visitors' center. There they could arrange where they would be sleeping and discuss the plan for the return trip to Konoha. By the time that Shikamaru's mind had gotten to Yakusho again, the Dragon-nin had already vanished. The pineapple-haired Chuunin paid the disappearance no mind, chalking it up to Ryumoto Yakusho's chronic anti-social behavior with a sigh of "troublesome".

* * *

As seedy bars went, the one that graced the center of Iwagakure had to be the second seediest Naruto had ever been in. The entire establishment reeked of booze, blood and poorly bathed bodies. Still, it was probably the best place he could have gone to drown his troubles in a lovely little liquid called sake. During his travels with Jiraiya the boy learned that the legal drinking age only really applied to pussies and civilians. If you were tough, had a Hitai-ate, and enough balls to prove that you had indeed killed someone in your life, bartenders were more than willing to fork over a few drinks. They understood the life of a shinobi was anything but easy, and sometimes alcohol was the only thing that made it seem all worthwhile.

The music blared at an intense level, almost drowning out the process of thought. It was a relatively upbeat tune, something the patrons decided was worth dancing to. Naruto on the other hand decided to ignore it. The blond boy took a seat at the bar and ordered the usual sake he had whenever life got him extremely down. He hadn't told anyone other than his perverted sensei that he'd taken to the drink every once in a while, and quite frankly he didn't see a reason to. Most of his friends probably hadn't caved quite as far as he had and it would be difficult to explain to them his position. He was still trying to keep his status as a Jinchuuriki a secret, but that feat was slowly becoming more and more difficult. Not only did he always have an incredible urge to get the news off his chest, but Hinata's current condition threatened to blow the lid off the entire thing. As if people didn't hate him enough as it was.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. He had Sakura, Hinata, Tsunade and Neji on his side at the very least. They all seemed to support him when others wouldn't. His teachers were always there to try and cheer him up when things got rough as well. Lately however, he'd felt more alone than ever before. He realized a few days ago he'd been harsh on Tsunade when she had given him the mission, right after Neji explained why he had to go on the mission in the first place. The facts only made the whiskered teen hate the Hyuuga Elders more than he already did.

His drink arrived faster than he'd thought it would. It wasn't that hard to pour sake, but his mind had a habit of shutting off the rest of the world and racing at a million kilometers a second. It wasn't something he was entirely fond of, but it at least allowed him to get a lot of thinking done in a short period of time. He took the small cup into his hand and raised it to his lips, toasting to his misfortune before taking the first swig.

"I figured I'd find you in a place like this," the seemingly angelic tone of Sakura's voice sounded.

Naruto turned his head to see his pink-headed friend take the stool right next to him. "You shouldn't be here Sakura," he grumbled, "you're too young to drink."

"So are you," she sneered, "but it hasn't seemed to put a damper on your drinking habits."

Naruto sighed dejectedly as Sakura grabbed the bartender's attention and ordered herself some sake as well. The two old buddies sat together, eyes never meeting as Sakura's drink arrived promptly. She nudged the bright- and dark-clad boy in the ribs with her elbow to gain his attention, letting the warm rice wine slide into her throat as she drank from her cup.

"So what's bugging you?" she asked.

"This entire marriage thing stinks," Naruto hissed.

"I figured it had something to do with that," Sakura sighed. "I thought you were keeping high spirits about this."

"I was," the blond admitted, "until just a few minutes ago. When I pictured the guy the elders had chosen for Hinata, I…I pictured some snobby fat kid with too much money. Someone who really felt they were more important than anyone else. The kind you see in the movies."

"I get where you're coming from, I think," the medic-nin said.

"Only…that's not Katai at all," Naruto mumbled. "He's kind and funny and interesting…not to mention that cool thing he did with his arm."

"So?" Sakura asked, sucking back more of her sake.

"So I actually like him," he returned. "This whole thing was easier on me when I could _hate_ the person who was going to take Hinata away. I can't…I can't bring myself to hate Katai. He's too…too…"

"Too much of a good person?" the bright-haired girl ventured.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed. "I pictured him like a seedy villain, someone who was only in this to take Hinata away. But he's in this for his country and his people. On top of that he's just a great guy altogether. How can you hate something like that?"

"You can't," Sakura said firmly. "Katai isn't a bad person Naruto. The only thing I can really tell you is to get your head out of the clouds and realize that this isn't just about you and Hinata. Not to mention…how do you think _Hinata_ will feel when she meets him?"

"Things just go from bad to worse, don't they Sakura?" the young male chuckled before downing his entire glass. He quickly ordered another one, something Sakura didn't particularly want him to do. She grabbed his arm tightly and dragged him onto the bar's dance floor with an impish smile on her face.

"Dance with me?" she requested.

"Wh-what? Dance with you?" Naruto coughed, quite shocked by her sudden energy. "What're you talking about?"

"Come on, it'll be fun!" she insisted. "You can even grab my butt if you want."

Naruto's frown slowly turned into a limp smile as he felt a laugh coming out of his throat. "Arigato Sakura," he said.

"Don't mention it," his female friend giggled, taking his hand as they began to sway to the tune.

* * *

On the other side of the establishment, Ryumoto Yakusho growled as he finished his second cup of sake. The stuff tasted terrible in his opinion, but what else was he going to drink? Nothing else had the kick he needed. He found it much more worthwhile to brave the taste to get drunk than to protect his taste buds. After all, living required taking risks.

The little table he sat at soon found another client of the bar sitting at it, opposite from the Dragon-nin. Yakusho turned his rusty eyes up at the invading figure before letting out a snort. He took the small pitcher of rice wine he'd bought and a second cup, pouring his guest some to drink.

"Thank you Yakusho," Katai said, brushing some of his long hair out of his eyes.

"Not a problem," he replied, testing the weight of his own drink. "So this is what you've been up to all these years?"

"You talk as if it's been terribly long since we last met," the other man returned. "It's only been…"

"Three and a half years," Yakusho informed him, gulping back the rest of his bitter drink before pouring himself more.

"Time sure flies, doesn't it?" Katai stated rhetorically. He let a minute chuckle leave his body as he took back the alcohol into his system. "Of all people I didn't actually think you'd be sent on the escort."

"I guess we both got sort of lucky, didn't we?" the russet-haired teen snickered. "So this is how you've been keeping busy?"

"You could say that," Katai sighed wistfully. "It gets kind of boring though."

"Oh yes," Yakusho snorted, "I'm so very sure."

Katai's eyes took on a look of seriousness for a moment as he put his drink down. "You haven't forgotten, I hope."

"Of course not," the Ryumoto boy snapped. "Who do you take me for?"

"My apologies," Katai laughed, holding his hands up defensively. "You just seemed so…"

"Well I'm not," he replied, drinking more of the warm liquid. "I assure you."

"Well that's good at least," his friend said, relaxing in the chair. "I'm simply glad I didn't have to remind you of the details. You still owe me."

"I know, I know," Yakusho growled, waving the boy off. "Either way, things will get solved. You sure this whole marriage thing hasn't gotten to your head?"  
The two of them shared a deep laugh together before draining their cups of Sake. Katai's sight turned to the dance floor where his eyes met the forms of Sakura and Naruto. He took a moment to straighten himself in his chair before speaking again.

"They seem to have quite a rhythm," he noted.

"You're telling me," Yakusho grunted, not even looking in that direction.

"Are you sure you don't want to go and cut in?" Katai offered with a devious smirk.

"Trust me," Yakusho sighed. "I really don't."

Both men refilled their glasses, drinking the night away as two close friends moved to the pounding music of the bar.

* * *

Morning came all too soon for the wearied travelers from Konoha. They had but one day of real rest from a three day long trip, leaving them with bones that still ached and muscles that still needed time to loosen. They had a schedule to keep though, and complaints would garner no results. Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji had gathered at the gates of Iwagakure before any of the others, reviewing their equipment and supplies. Tenten had seen to gathering extras for the return voyage, making sure that they wouldn't go hungry with their added passenger. Shikamaru went over the plan with the two of them once again, making a point of stating that Katai's safe delivery to Konoha was their priority and nothing else.

Naruto, Sakura and Yakusho arrived shortly afterwards. The two members of Team Seven looked like their night had been exciting, Sakura's hands still fiddling with her Hitai-ate and slightly disheveled hair. Naruto was still zipping up his jacket when Yakusho leapt off a nearby roof, the Dragon Fang making a noisy clang as it tapped the solid surface of the earth. A mere moment later Katai and the Tsuchikage, along with an entourage of other Iwa-shinobi, rounded the bend. Katai looked nothing like he had the previous day, sporting more limber clothes and a beige ninja vest. Various parts of his legs and arms had white bandages tied tightly around them so that the relative looseness of them, along with other factors, would not impede his travel speed. The young man took one last moment to secure his Iwagakure Hitai-ate before flashing them a thumbs up.

"Good morning," he stated with a grin. "I trust everyone had a good night?"

"As good as can be expected of us," Shikamaru grumbled. "I see you're all prepped and ready…more so than I thought you'd be."

"Some people tend to forget that I am a shinobi," Katai smiled. "It's easy to do so when I follow the Tsuchikage around in those rather…humble garments."

"Well since everyone's ready," Shikamaru said, his eyes flitting back and forth between his team, "I suggest we get on the road."

"I agree," Katai said. "I won't hold you up, I promise."

"Be careful Katai," the Tsuchikage said. "Make it to Konoha safely."

"Arigato Tsuchikage-sama," he said with a curt bow. "I will."

"Let's get moving," Shikamaru called out.

Each of the seven shinobi bowed towards the figurehead of the Earth Country before departing the humble village. Their pace started slow into the morning sun before picking up speed as they got clear of the area. Another three day trip awaited them all as they sped off into the mountains, hoping that the journey would be devoid of any hassle.

Somewhere in the boulders and crags just off the regular road, several figures began to tail them.

* * *

**Flames will be used to heat my home. Bring it on.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Dragonheart**

Chapter 10

Tsunade's feet clattered across the rickety wood floor of the small apartment complex. She normally didn't find time to escape the office to make visits, but she figured that the current situation called for some extreme measures. It was times like this she marveled at her own abilities, thanking the stars above for the Kage Bunshin. Perhaps it would keep Shizune fooled for an hour or two, which was all the busty blonde really needed. She wouldn't be here for too long.

It hadn't taken her very long to find the right building despite never having visited it before. All she had to do was ask a few questions on the street to get all the information she needed. It wasn't very hard to locate the abode of the most rambunctious and annoying shinobi in Konoha. People were more than willing to point out the location, as well as letting a few curses and harsh comments decorate their speech. Tsunade made a mental note of a few people who were going to be receiving some surprises in the mail.

The Hokage approached the door and knocked on it a few times. She wasn't waiting for the blond to answer it however. She knew the boy to be retrieving his own lover's suitor, a mission she abhorred sending him on. There was little she could in the matter though. Sacrificing the rest of the village just for Naruto and Hinata's sake may have sounded glorious, but it was not something she planned on doing anytime soon. She loved the poor boy dearly, but even she knew where to draw the line between devotion and reality.

"Who is it?" the soft voice of Hyuuga Hinata called from inside.

"Open up before I open it myself," Tsunade grumbled. She was used to being short with others thanks to Naruto, even when she didn't want to be.

"G-G-G-Gomen!" the white-eyed girl returned in a manner that was reminiscent of the way she'd acted before she and Naruto had gotten together. "I-I'll be…right there!"

Tsunade's ears picked up the sounds of shuffling and cleaning from within the tiny living space. It was easy to tell that Hinata had not planned on leaving the apartment that day simply from the scurrying that was going on behind the closed door. Tsunade could understand the young woman's want to remove herself from the world right now. It was a harsh place to begin with, let alone with all the horrible things that were going on in Hinata's life right now. It was for precisely that reason that Tsunade had decided to leave her paperwork behind for a little while.

The door clacked as its lock was disengaged. The handle turned slowly before the wooden frame was pulled back to expose the disheveled Hyuuga Hinata. The teenager looked worse for wear, her hair a tangled mess and eyes reddened from tears. The smile she forced onto her face was not even the least bit deceiving. Tsunade imagined the only reason it was there was thanks to years of personality grooming done by the Hyuuga Clan to make sure that its heir was a "proper woman". The more she dealt with the inner workings of the clan, the sicker Tsunade became of them.

"You look terrible," the Hokage mentioned.

"G-Gomen Hokage-sama," Hinata replied quietly. "I…I feel terrible as well."

"May I come in?"

Hinata turned her body to the side and displayed the apartment with her outstretched hand in acceptance of the blonde woman's proposal. Tsunade entered slowly and let her sandy eyes survey the immediate area. She had never known what the inside of Naruto's home had looked like before and guessed that the only reason it wasn't the pig sty she had imagined was because of Hinata. She smelled the pleasing and familiar aroma of cleaning fluid in the air, relishing in the refreshing scent that permeated the apartment. The space wasn't stuffy either, meaning that someone had been making sure to allow fresh air in every once and again. It was much more well-kept than the Hokage had ever dreamed it being.

"You've done a great job with the place," Tsunade said, complimenting the younger female. "I wouldn't think Naruto even knew he had floor cleaner."

"A-Arigato Hokage-sama," Hinata stuttered. "I thought it would be…good if I got some practice…"

Hinata didn't need to finish that sentence for Tsunade to get the point. The blonde shot the teenager a somewhat fierce look which caused her to flinch.

"How can you even think of saying something like that? Are you just going to resign yourself? You're going to give up, is that it?"

"G-Gomen," Hinata's body shook. "I just…it's just…"

It all went to hell and back in that moment. The Hokage may have been the most powerful shinobi in all of Konohagakure, but even at time she could be reckless and blind. Her merciless attitude had shattered what little control Hinata had gained over her emotions in the last little while, causing her to break out into visible sobs. Her eyes fastened shut as tears began to stream out of them and down her cheeks. She wept uncontrollably in front of the Hokage, making the senior woman feel more guilt than she had felt in almost her entire life.

It was that guilt that prompted Tsunade to reach out and pull the crying girl into a hug. The younger woman struggled against the embrace and life itself, trying to strike at something as sadness and rage filled her. In her mind she was powerless, a pawn to be used in a twisted game. Knowing she was unable to do anything made everything seem hopeless and worthless. She tried to strike out at her misery, to attack her failure. Instead what she hit was Tsunade, the smaller shinobi's fists colliding with the Hokage like clubs. The elder woman ignored the small attacks and held the girl even more, stroking her head in a soothing fashion while softly whispering to her. Tsunade couldn't tell where her mothering instinct had come from, but she let it run its course. Eventually Hinata buried her face in the older woman, trembling as her fury and grief dissipated.

"Are you okay?" Tsunade asked.

"G-Gomen Hokage-sama," Hinata sniffled, "I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright," the blonde smiled, "I understand."

"Everything…seems so hopeless…I can't see how…how it can possibly work out right. No matter what I say or how I act…I'm scared."

"It's normal to be scared," Tsunade said in a soothing tone. "Don't feel bad because you are. What's important is that you keep on trying until the very end, understand? I don't think Naruto would forgive you if you gave up while he was trying so hard."

The mention of her lover's name caused Hinata's face to light up. She pulled herself from the Hokage and stifled more tears, summoning her breath and courage to create a real smile.

"Y-You're right," she said. "I have to be strong…for Naruto's sake."

"That's more like it!" Tsunade grinned. "Now let's get you out of this place and into some fresh air. I think I've got a while before Shizune notices I'm missing."

The two women nodded and smiled, closing the door to the apartment behind them as they left. Hinata's mind drifted towards Naruto, wondering exactly where he was and how he was doing.

* * *

Naruto kept well ahead of the rest of the team. He was in a state that was part anger and part hopelessness. Not only did he not want to let the others see his face at the moment, but the closer he got to Kongouseki Katai the harder it was for him to remain indifferent. Being on the mission alone was bad enough for him. He wasn't about to give away his principles and talk to the man who was set to marry the woman he loved. No, that would be far too much for him to bear. It was one thing to have to escort the man across two countries. It would be another thing entirely if anyone expected Naruto to converse with him.

That was the only reason why Shikamaru hadn't drawn him back into the group. Naruto's position in Shikamaru's perfect formation was on the inside as a guard. Despite what personal feelings were attached to this mission, Naruto's placement could not be changed. Sadly the strategist realized that there would be no way to convince Naruto to follow an order such as that. Katai was their responsibility to protect now, which meant that he would also be in the middle of their configuration. The pineapple-haired chuunin sighed exasperatedly as he found himself presented with another hopeless situation. If it weren't for the pay this mission would be too troublesome for his own liking.

Katai was keeping mostly to himself. He offered a curt nod between the people set on delivering him to the Fire Country, but other than that he seemed to keep quiet. Even while wearing the beige-colored vest and tool pouch it was easy for those who had just met the young man to forget that he was a ninja. His professionalism seemed a bit ahead of the rest of theirs, stemmed from many years of focus and hard training by the Tsuchikage. In all he seemed like the kind of person one would not expect to socialize or make many friends. His eyes remained focused on the rocky terrain, hardly ever straying from that path.

The silence bothered Sakura too much. Finally the pink-headed girl couldn't take it any longer and closed the distance between herself and Katai. It wasn't the only reason she was set on talking to him though. In reality she had a few questions for the noble shinobi and hoped that he would be quite forthcoming in answering them.

"Can I help you Haruno-san?" Katai asked as she approached, remaining very formal.

"Please, call me Sakura," she said first. The idea of anyone calling her "Haruno-san" made her a bit uneasy.

"My apologies. Is there anything I can do for you, Sakura?"

"I had a question that I wanted to ask you yesterday. When you killed that traitor the other day…what you did, was that…?"

Katai's face turned into a beaming smile at Sakura's words. It was as if he'd been waiting for one of them to have the courage to ask him and now he could relish in giving them what information he held.

"Yes…this…" he said as the skin on his outstretched hand slowly hardened into a thick black substance. "This is my Kekkei Genkai, the Hishigata Hada. It is a dormant gene in my clan that only rises up in a few of us. When I use it, my skin changes into black diamond. It was the reason the Tsuchikage chose me as his apprentice. It is one of the reasons why I was chosen to be Hyuuga Hinata's suitor."

"It seems like quite the amazing ability," the medic mused, her gaze transfixed on his hand.

"The ability to turn my body into black diamond is not without its charms," came the chuckle. "Sadly it seems to me that it may have been too much of a deciding factor in my selection as a suitor."

"What do you mean?"

"This marriage is a way to gain peace between the Earth and Fire Nations." He sighed deeply. "Were it for _any_ other reason, I would have declined instantly. But the prospect of my country regaining what it once had is too much for me to say no to."

"That seems…noble of you."

"Thank you," the suitor sighed dejectedly. "I feel like I'm cheating myself with logic like that though. Still…one who will be Tsuchikage cannot simply stand by and let an opportunity to help his people go unnoticed, can he?"

"I wouldn't think so."

"That's why I knew I'd like Naruto the moment I met him. He seems the kind to succeed…where most times I can only hope to."

"Katai-sama…" Sakura murmured

"Naruto doesn't believe in failure," Shikamaru said suddenly from behind them. "He has unshakeable determination and faith."

"If he ever becomes Hokage," Katai said with a smirk, "then your country is in for quite an experience, I'm certain."

"You probably don't even know the half of it," Sakura said with a laugh. As soon as she started to chuckle, Katai joined her. The noise attracted Naruto's attention, causing him to turn his head in the direction of the laughter. Seeing his teammate sharing a smile and a laugh with the man who was the center of his frustrations made Naruto more furious than he'd been in much of his recent life. His anger fueled his feet, propelling him far ahead of the group. Eventually they lost sight of him altogether as he sped off ahead of them.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Yakusho called out to Shikamaru.

"Leave him," the lazy Chuunin sighed. "He'll come back."

"Now that Sakura has voiced her question," Tenten started up suddenly, moving in closer to the rest of the group, "I have one of my own."

"Well I'm in the mood to answer questions," Katai stated, "so shoot."

"When you greeted us yesterday, you didn't ask for Yakusho's name," the bun-haired girl said. "It almost seemed as if you knew him."

"That's because he does," Yakusho answered.

"Yakusho and I are old friends, actually," Katai smiled. "He kind of owes me his life."

"What?!" Sakura and Tenten shrieked in unison.

"It's true," Yakusho grinned. "When I was young I came to the Earth Country with a little less than the clothes on my back and my sword. I had no real money, so I had to rely on theft to get what I needed to live."

"One day he ended up stealing a priceless heirloom from the Tsuchikage's family," Katai continued. "They caught him rather quickly and almost sentenced him to death on the spot."

"Of course, Katai here came up and saved my ass. Not only that, but he also convinced the Tsuchikage to give me a place to stay. I lived with them for about five years before going out on my own again."

"Wow, that's incredible!" Tenten gasped. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Do you honestly think that would've helped the situation?" Yakusho sighed. It was obvious that he was referring to Naruto, at which point both females sighed and relented.

"I don't exactly know what you're all talking about," Katai said, "but in my own defense…I made a bet with Yakusho to see how long it would take you to ask. Looks like I win."

"Prick," Yakusho snickered.

"You're just sour," the suitor smirked.

"I don't intend to spoil a good mood or anything," Neji spoke up, "but just in case it happens to interest you all, we're being followed."

"What?" Shikamaru grumbled. "Hmph, troublesome…"

Shikamaru developed his characteristic look of thought. It was hard for him to give one hundred percent of his focus as they moved, but he managed it all the same. A moment later his eyes opened before he turned his face to the group.

"Keep moving until we find some more suitable terrain," he said sharply. "If we fight them here in these cliffs we'll be at a disadvantage."

It only took the group a moment to find a small flat where they could fight. The area was devoid of the prominent rocky outcroppings that littered the Earth Country. In the middle of the large space there was a sizeable boulder twice the size of Yakusho. The ground was as solid as the rest of the mountains around them, giving them only a slight advantage. It was the only place that they would have any advantage at all, so they stuck to it without hesitation. Once they made it to the middle of the flat they made a large circle around Katai, creating a defensive barrier surrounding their charge.

"Are you attempting to remove me from the fight?" Katai asked.

"You're our responsibility," Shikamaru muttered. "If you don't make it to Konoha safely, we don't get paid and this alliance will probably fall to pieces."

"What makes you think that I won't make it there safely if I fight?"

Katai's question was marked by a loud cracking noise as his skin hardened into black diamond. It made him look completely different from the way he had before, giving his jaw a more solid edge. He looked bigger and more masculine with the hard substance coating his body, as well as nigh indestructible.

"Be that as it may, I'm still not about to let you get into trouble," Shikamaru stated.

"I promise I won't let you down," Katai responded.

The group waited for the party tailing them to arrive. Shadows darted into the large rock clearing and surrounded the small circle of Konoha shinobi, cutting off their escape routes. Running away was not an option now, nor had it been from the start. The ninja dug their heels into the rock and stood their ground. They stared back into the faces of seven shinobi, each and every one wearing an Iwagakure hitai-ate. Each of them also had a hitai-ate strapped to their biceps, the symbol of three falling rocks engraved on the plates. Other than those distinctive features, the majority of them were dressed like regular Iwa-shinobi.

"The Granite Corps.?" Yakusho said in shock. "You didn't mention them Katai."

"I didn't think it was necessary," the rock-skinned shinobi replied. "After all, I can handle these ones myself."

"Full of confidence are we?" Yakusho sighed.

"What's going on here?" Sakura whispered. "Who are these people?"

"The Granite Corps. are a group of 'loyalists' to the Earth Country," Yakusho explained. "They're devoted to preserving their homeland and restoring Iwagakure to its former glory. The only difference between them and Katai is that they tend to resort to more violent means to achieve their goals…and they don't want the help of other countries, especially the Fire Country. You sure got yourself into a giant mess here Katai…"

"Are you done talking?" one of the members of the Granite Corps. barked.

Eyes traveled to the man who had spoken. The majority of his body was covered in a long, dark-colored cloak which left only his face and left arm exposed. His eyes were deep cobalt in color, gazing down at the shinobi from Konoha like a wild animal approaching its prey. The color of his Granite Corps. hitai-ate was green, which was different from the brown-colored ones of his compatriots. From the way the others seemed to be waiting on his words it was safe to assume he was the leader of the entourage that had been chasing Katai.

"A lieutenant," Yakusho growled. "They aren't pulling punches."

"I take it you don't have any plans of just leaving peacefully?" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Not very likely," the leader said, his eyes trailing to Katai. "See reason Kongouseki-sama. We can bring prosperity back to the Land of Earth without the help of the scum that ruined it."

"I have stated my purpose," Katai snapped. "Would you ask me to go back on my word?"

"Then I am afraid you leave us no choice."

The cloaked member of the Granite Corps. drew both of his hands together, focusing his chakra as he began to place together several hand seals. The final seal snapped into place a brief second later, his eyes narrowing in on Katai. He slammed his palm into the rocky ground, digging his fingers in past the solid stone with a grunt.

"_Doton!_ _Doryu Dango!_"

The Granite Corps. lieutenant roared as he began to pull away at the earth before him. His muscles strained as he began to dislodge a large chunk of the ground, pulling it into the air as it broke away from the terrain. He brandished the huge chunk above his head, chuckling darkly before he hurled the large rock at the escort from Konoha. The giant slab sped through the air like a bullet, ready to crush the six shinobi under its size.

"_Hakke Kusho!_"

Chakra burst from Neji's outstretched palm as he countered the ferocious assault. The force collided with the giant hunk of earth that was sailing towards them, causing it to shatter into pieces in the middle of the air. Debris clattered across the ground, chipping the surface of each jagged stone as they tumbled about the landscape. There was a moment of silence and stillness that followed as Neji slowly returned to his ready stance, lifeless eyes staring down the killer intent of the Granite Corps. Lieutenant.

The fight was on.

The seven enemy shinobi quickly performed identical hand seals, the same jutsu being performed by all of them in unison. The shattered remnants of the lieutenant's attack began to jiggle and shake before rising a few feet into the air. Every last shard hovered in midair before the Iwa-shinobi, held there by the mysterious jutsu they were about to unleash.

"_Doton! Retsudotensho!_"

The fragments of the first attack struck out with a vengeance. Broken pieces of rock flew at the group, screaming through the air at break-neck speed. The cluster of projectiles bore down on the Konoha shinobi from all sides, encircling them in death. Despite the predicament, none of them even batted an eyelash. Tenten quickly forced Katai to the ground with the rest of them as Neji began to spin his body.

"_Hakkeshou Kaiten!_"

A blue dome of pure chakra encased Neji's rotating body, forming a large barrier of pure force. The rocks connected with the attack but went no further, shuddering against the field of chakra as they tried to smash through it. Unable to break the spinning barricade they were instead flung from it, sent hurtling directly back at the Granite Corps. The treacherous sect of Iwa-shinobi were forced to duck and dodge their own attack, the lieutenant hissing as he stood his ground firmly against the counterattack. A rock whizzed by his cheek even faster than he had thrown it, a small cut opening on his cheek a moment after it had sliced it.

"Your friend is quite skilled," Katai mentioned.

"Neji's the best," Tenten replied. "Don't forget it."

"Is that all you have to offer?" the Hyuuga male snapped.

"Don't test my patience," the lieutenant snarled. "You've proven to be more resourceful than I expected. It still doesn't change anything."

The cloaked man made a simple hand gesture to his companions. The other Granite Corps. members quickly brandished the various weapons they were carrying, from spiked maces to incredibly large war hammers. They had come prepared to do heavy battle, each one wielding a different tool of destruction. Another hand gesture came from the one in command which sent them all on the offensive. Six once-loyal Iwa-shinobi charged straight at the protective circle surrounding Kongouseki Katai, eager to see the young man dead.

"I've had enough," Katai stated blankly. "_Hishigata Mori!_"

The suitor's entourage stared in shock as Katai plunged his fist directly into the earth. The ground shook from the impact, cracks running along its surface and into the distance. The rumbling continued until the ground split and jagged spikes of black diamond erupted from the solid rock. They scattered and criss-crossed in a frenzy, several more spikes sprouting from the ones that had already sprung from the earth. The Granite Corps. shinobi were taken aback by the sudden thicket of solid mineral, stopping their rapid advance in order to spare their own lives. One of them was not so lucky, his failure to stop costing him as he was caught by the attack, several of the large lances of diamond piercing his flesh. He was struck through the head by an errant one and killed instantly, his blood pooling on the ground below him.

"Wow," as all Sakura could muster.

"I told you I could handle them myself," Katai muttered.

Despite having thwarted the attack, something seemed amiss. In the middle of the thick growth of diamond spikes, Shikamaru observed the field as closely as he could. He was keen to when parts of his plan were starting to change or go awry. It was like a sixth sense that told him when variables were changing and when his predicted outcome was becoming harder to achieve. He was already standing on guard, prepared to use his family's ninjutsu should the need arise as he surveyed the battlefield. What was it that had changed? What was it that was altering his plan? What was it he had overlooked? He went over the variables once more in his head before it hit him.

"Katai! _MOVE!_"

The black-skinned man barely registered the words in time. He leapt away from where he had been standing a split second before a giant pillar of rock in the shape of a dragon burst from the ground. Its roar echoed a near-victory as it curled in the sky and passed the forest of spikes. As soon as it escaped the perimeter it dissolved into dust, revealing the Granite Corps. lieutenant that had been missing for but ten seconds. Shikamaru had barely caught it in time, the pressure that had built up inside him being let out with a deep sigh.

"How troublesome," he muttered. "That was too close for comfort."

"These guys aren't pushovers," Sakura growled. "They mean business."

"I would suggest you cease your fruitless assault now, lest you lose more good men," Katai called out.

"How dare you tell us what to do!" the lieutenant jeered. "You are the very reason we're here, fighting to the death. I don't believe you have any right whatsoever to tell us to stop."

"He's got a point," Yakusho chuckled mockingly.

"I will not stand here and let you throw away your lives," Katai said. "I give you at least a chance to walk away alive."

"Then consider your offer ignored," roared the cloaked shinobi. "Kill them all!"

The ground trembled violently as the lieutenant slammed his fist into it. Pouring his chakra into the earth he caused an earthquake in the immediate area. The ground quaked and shuddered, Katai's throng of spikes falling over in the wake of the immense attack. The ground split and jutted into the air as the terrain was changed by the man's sheer power, altering the landscape in his favor. It was now that the real fight would begin.

With another commanding gesture from their lieutenant the Granite Corps. charged headlong at the escort, their weapons at the ready. Tenten intervened quickly, firing off a wave of kunai from her unraveled scroll at the oncoming shinobi. At the mere sight of her attack the Granite Corps. stopped their advance and flew into using a defensive jutsu. Each member vomited excess amounts of mud at their feet in a line, which quickly grew into a thick, twelve foot wall of rock. With each of them concealed behind their own shield the kunai did nothing more than bounce off the artificially created terrain. The five enemy ninja leapt on top of their own creations as the first step towards a renewed hurtle at their target. This particular attempt was thwarted thanks to the explosive notes that had been attached to the kunai that Tenten had attacked with previously. Each note exploded at the same time, the shockwave knocking each Granite Corps. shinobi off their walls. The partitions of earth crumbled beneath the force, returning the landscape to its original shape.

The failed strike served only to fuel the enemy with more desire to fight. The Granite Corps. picked themselves up and launched another headlong attack. Shikamaru met their push with one of his family's techniques, his shadow lashing out into several sharp-ended tendrils. Two of the beige-vested ninja were caught by the brute of the genius Chuunin's attack, wisps of shade piercing them through the shoulders and pinning them to the ground. The other three slipped through the barely coordinated attack and sped across the rocky ground toward the group. Shikamaru disengaged his jutsu just in time to get out of the road of Sakura. The medic drove her heel into the ground, her chakra-infused strength rending the surface and causing a giant fissure to spread out in a line from her. Two of the three remaining Granite Corps. ninja were caught in the startlingly powerful attack and thrown to the sky and ground, leaving but one remaining in their offensive. The one wielding the mighty war hammer did not let up his charge, readying the weapon to strike as he got closer.

A loud _clang_ sounded throughout the rocky clearing as the giant war hammer was stopped by Yakusho's Dragon Fang. The teen in the red vest held the massive weapon at bay with one arm, using all of his strength to push it and its wielder back. Yakusho locked eyes with the burly shinobi holding it, giving him a smarmy look of victory before striking him with his left hand. The attack carried large force with it, knocking the Granite Corps. ninja back far enough for Yakusho to plunge his sword into the ground. Flames burst from the ground, exploding viciously enough to knock the hammer-toting shinobi back into his other collapsed allies.

The ground behind Katai once again erupted as a stone dragon poured out from it. There was no warning from Shikamaru this time, the lieutenant's vicious jutsu catching the rock-skinned suitor completely off-guard. The rock dragon's teeth clamped down on Katai's midsection and drove him into the solid earth, scraping him across twenty feet of solid stone before carrying him up into the air in its jaws. The escort looked on in horror as the jutsu-formed beast plummeted head first into the jagged ground, slamming the Tsuchikage's apprentice into the land savagely. The impact shook the clearing and knocked several of the Konoha shinobi off their feet.

"Katai-sama!" Sakura shrieked.

The rock dragon slowly dissolved, revealing the body of the Granite Corps. lieutenant. The cloaked man stood up from the pile where he'd left Katai and faced the group of five, wiping a bit of blood from his lips.

"Now that that's been taken care of, we can finish the rest of you off," he panted.

"You didn't honestly think I could die that easily did you?"

The lieutenant's eyes shot open as Katai embraced him roughly from behind. His blackened skin bore many minor scratches and a chip, but remained virtually unharmed from the catastrophic assault. The leading member of the Granite Corps. struggled against Katai's iron grip, but could not escape it.

"I warned you not to throw away your lives," the long-haired teen breathed, "but it's too late to give you a second chance. _Hishigata Hari Jizo!_"

The lieutenant did not even manage to scream out his death. Katai's upper body erupted in a thick sheet of spikes, reminiscent of the insides of an ancient torture device many of the Konoha shinobi had read about. The black spines impaled the unfortunate man thoroughly, cutting through his body easily. Blood poured from the countless wounds inflicted by the dark spears, staining his and Katai's body in a river of crimson. A moment later the jutsu was released and the spikes receded, leaving the lieutenant to collapse at the mighty apprentice's feat in a dripping red heap.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Tenten shuddered.

"Get over it," Yakusho snapped, "we're not done yet!"

Despite their leading man having died a gruesome death, the Granite Corps. were not about to give up just yet. The five that were still breathing picked themselves up and charged recklessly at the bodyguards, unable to accept defeat. The giant war hammer announced the beginning of round three as it was caught in the dainty (but exceedingly powerful) hands of Sakura. The burly man wielding it adorned a look of complete shock as the small-framed young woman dragged him towards her via the weapon and punched him square in the jaw. A loud _crack_ resonated through the air as she broke his jaw and sent him skidding across the ground, the hammer tumbling to the side harmlessly.

The defeat of their frontrunner did not halt the Granite Corps. advances. The other four raced in without fear to achieve their goal. Neji took one, ducking under an errantly-swung mace to deliver a sharp palm strike to the man's chest. The _pshh_ of Jyuuken was heard many more times as the initial strike was followed by a second from his left hand, then by a spinning one from his right again. Three more powerful attacks struck the shinobi in his shoulders and gut before Neji delivered a dual palm strike to him, blasting him with an immense wave of chakra. The force sent him hurtling into one of the miniature cliffs created by the lieutenant's earthquake and knocked him solidly unconscious.

"_Katon! Housenka no Jutsu!_"

Yakusho and Tenten were busy keeping the other three at bay. Yakusho's rain of fire balls added to the plethora of thrown weapons that the kunoichi had been using to distract the Granite Corps. and keep them away from Katai. Unable to bypass the ranged attacks without suffering undue injuries, the three enemy shinobi were forced to counter with ranged assaults of their own. Another volley of flying rocks whizzed through the sky towards the entourage, poised to take out anyone in their way. This forced Tenten and Yakusho to let up the pressure in order to avoid being skewered. The two leapt out of the road a moment before the chiseled stones struck their former positions, clattering and breaking against the tough earth. This gave the majority of them time to regroup, adding the wielder of the war hammer to their numbers once more. With renewed numbers they hoped to strike a decisive blow on Katai's protectors.

This became fruitless as each one of them found themselves rooted to the spot. Slowly and against their wills the four shinobi placed their hands together in a specific seal, wondering what it was that had overcome them. Slowly they began to relax, hands drifting to their sides as they were allowed to look down and see their shadows connected to a pineapple-haired young man.

"Kagemane successful," Shikamaru sighed. "Katai, they're yours."

The man made of diamond nodded to the leader of his escort. He clapped his rough hands together and began to put together a series of hand seals. In quick succession he performed the boar, the monkey, the bird, the dragon and then the ram, his chakra arranging perfectly for the jutsu as his eyes narrowed in on his targets.

"Let this be a message to those who challenge peace in the Earth Country!" he shouted. "_Dai Hishigataryuu!_"

Katai punched the ground at his feet as hard as he could. The earth split and cracked from the force, letting his fist sink in past the rock. A mere second later the ground split once more as a giant pillar of black diamond shot out from it. The column twisted before the head took the shape of a ferocious dragon, opening its mouth to roar and bear its razor sharp fangs. The Granite Corps. shinobi were unable to defend themselves thanks to Shikamaru's jutsu, and were subsequently struck by the massive dragon. All four of them were caught in its fierce jaws and dragged into the sky before being slammed into the ground, much like Katai had been by the lieutenant. The act of payback crushed the four enemy ninja under the traveling force of heavy black diamond, leaving nothing more than flattened, crushed bodies and bloodstains in their place. The diamond dragon froze in the spot and became part of the land as Katai withdrew his fist, a loud _snap_ indicating that his body had been removed from the projectile.

"S-Sugoi…" Sakura gasped.

"That's pretty rough stuff," Shikamaru breathed, thankful to have released his chakra-consuming ninjutsu.

"It took me a while to perfect, but it seems it was worth it," Katai sighed. His body slowly returned to normal as the fight came to its close, revealing his pale skin through the holes created by one of his earlier attacks.

"Is that all of them?" Yakusho said, his head turning back and forth to make sure they hadn't missed one.

"The one I fought was only knocked unconscious," Neji explained. "He should be right over…"

Neji turned to show them where he had left the enemy ninja, only to find the spot that the unconscious man had been lying in to be empty. It was at that precise moment that the very shinobi Neji had thought he'd dealt with burst from the ground behind the long-haired suitor, a kunai ready to slice through the man's now-fleshy body. The others could only look out in shock, unable to close the distance fast enough to stop the attack. All things slowed to a near-stop as the shade of death hung over Katai's head.

The shade vanished in a flurry of wind as the Granite Corps. attacker was caught on something and dragged away in a storm of crimson. There was a loud crunch as whatever had caught him bit into his shoulder, his scream accompanied by a rush of blood and the hiss of his wound burning closed. He was flung onto a rock by his scarlet attacker, given but one chance to escape certain death. He failed to do so and paid the price for it, the blazing figure pinning him to the ground before tearing out his throat with its sharp teeth. The others could only look on in horror as the Iwa-nin was brutally murdered by the figure crouched above him.

A fiery fox with four tails.

* * *

Tsunade and Hinata were cleaning dishes in Naruto's apartment. In an attempt to cheer up the depressed heiress, the Hokage had decided to spoil the girl with one of her legendary lunches. The poster-woman for bad luck often wondered why people didn't think of her as a good cook. She had countless years of experience within her, so why wouldn't the ability to cook be part of it? They had gone out on the town and collected all of the various ingredients they would need for the lunch, and Tsunade prepared it to perfection. They had only finished eating moments ago and were busy now cleaning what they had used for the meal. The workings of a smile were beginning to form on Hinata's face, which in turn made Tsunade smile.

The smile quickly made way for a look of shock as Hinata dropped the dish she was washing and clutched her chest. The young woman fell to the floor with a cry of pain, her lungs forcing her to pant to draw breath.

"Hinata, what's wrong?!" Tsunade cried.

The dark-haired kunoichi cried out again as her body shimmered, then exploded in a flurry of red chakra. The Hokage leapt back in surprise and fear, the pure malevolence of the energy causing the older female to almost lose her lunch. There was no mistaking where a power so vile came from, but Tsunade was not entirely convinced that Hinata was about to go on another rampage. Slowly the evil chakra dissipated, leaving naught but a scared girl panting for dear life in its wake. Hinata's gaze had shifted from reality, staring at the kitchen floor emptily. Seeking to comfort her, Tsunade placed her hand on the young ninja's shoulder and tried to bring her focus back. The petite young woman only shook and quivered, unable to move or form words.

_The hell is going on?_ Tsunade mused.

Hinata continued to shake and tremble for a few more minutes before she found the strength to recompose herself. The heiress rose to her feet, her breath still coming in short gasps as she centered her vision. Her hand still clutched her chest tightly as she pondered the meaning of what had become of her.

_Naruto…_

* * *

The group of shinobi looked up in awe of the creature that stood before them. Whatever it was, it stunk of vile energy which suppressed the air about it. It resembled a four-tailed fox with a slightly human visage. It seemed to delight in its murder of the helpless Granite Corps. member, currently preoccupied with making sure its latest kill stayed dead.

"What the hell is that thing?" Tenten whispered in terror.

"I have no clue," Shikamaru said breathlessly.

"It's power is incredible," Katai noted. "It would have no problem killing us."

The group continued to stare in mute fascination, afraid that moving would anger the beast. While most looked at it with fright, Yakusho stared at the animal with hatred and rage in his eyes. The feel of the creature's chakra caused faint images of his past to stir within his mind, awakening memories he thought he had buried years ago. Visions of a village burning to ash before him at the feet of a giant fox danced across his psyche like the nine separate tails that very fox flicked about. The giant beast cackled and delighted in the slaughter of hundreds of people, the blood of the innocent bubbling and boiling before its burning wrath. Yakusho's fist clenched around the Dragon Fang tightly as the blade began to catch fire, his anger finding the only outlet it could.

The fox-creature abruptly swiveled its head and spotted them. Each member of the entourage froze as the strange being looked them up and down, turning its body slowly to face them. What could be called its eyes narrowed to appreciate what the gods had given it as it lowered its form into a crouch.

"What do we do?" Tenten shrieked.

"We run," Yakusho quaked. "We run faster than we've ever run in our entire lives. NOW!"

Not a single person needed to be told a second time. All the gathered shinobi made a mad dash from the clearing, rushing off at their highest speeds to avoid an almost assured death. The attempted escape proved fruitless as the creature covered their distance and more in two furious bounds, cutting off their route of escape as it slid across the rocky ground. The beast propelled itself at them with its hind legs, coming down on the group with its simmering red claws. Yakusho stepped up quickly and deflected the vicious assault with his sword, the blade barely holding back the animal's strike. As soon as the vest-wearing shinobi separated the fox from the group he flung the Dragon Fang at it, using the tiger seal to pour his chakra through his sword and cause it to explode. The force of the blast only pushed the crazed fiend back a few feet and renewed its urge to kill, a horrendous roar ricocheting through the clearing.

Shikamaru did not waste a second. As soon as the opportunity presented itself his shadow shot out from his body at the monster. As soon as the black strand connected with the fox-beast's shadow Shikamaru pushed his jutsu farther, a hand made of darkness crawling up the ferocious creature's body towards its neck. The genius's only recourse was to try and kill it in the quickest way he knew how, using his family's secret technique to try and strangle it. The lazy male quickly discovered that once again that if one was strong enough, brute force would be enough to break his family's ninjutsu. The raging vulpine broke from the technique and rushed at its most recent attackers with a new zeal for blood in its veins. It was halted only momentarily by Neji's Hakke Kusho which sent it skidding across the ground again.

"We can't even phase this thing!" Sakura panted. "What do we do?!"

"Leave it to me, that's what," Yakusho huffed. His hands hummed as the Ryuuken were formed, the claws of chakra a near match in color for the creature they were fighting.

"You don't mean you're going to…" Katai trailed off.

"What other choice do I have?" the vested male growled. "It's either that, or we die."

"If you're sure…" his friend relinquished.

Yakusho walked toward the creature, making sure to keep a distance from it. The beast seemed to comprehend that its prey was up to something, eyeing the young man warily. Yakusho quickly put together the series of hand seals that unlocked his jutsu, starting with the dog, then the rabbit, followed by the bird, the ox, the serpent, and finished by the same mysterious seal he used to make the Ryuuken. The two combatants locked gazes as power unending erupted from Yakusho's form.

"Today, even if its in passing," he said righteously, "you will know the true fury of the Ryumoto. _Ryuu no Kokoro!_"

Chakra seemed to gush from within Yakusho in an uninterrupted stream. His own chakra began to mix and churn with the dragon chakra that inhabited his body, fusing him with his family's lineage. He hunched over and stood on all fours, his voice bellowing with rage untold as pure chakra began to bubble up from his skin. The spiritual force began to cover his body in a thick and powerful shell before it took shape around him. Muscled limbs snapped into place as savage claws formed at the ends, the excess energy extending from behind him into a swishing crimson tail. Where his head had been formed the snarling head of a dragon, the chakra brightening into two trapezoidal eyes just above its mouth. Chakra extended from its shoulders and spread into the air, slowly forming into two huge wings. The changes finished and left a crimson dragon made of pure chakra in Yakusho's place to stare down the demonic entity before him.

"This is for my family, Demon Fox," Yakusho hissed. His voice had altered thanks to the draconic chakra, becoming more serpentine and powerful. He and the vicious creature charged at one another in unison, aiming for the kill.

"Is this Yakusho's real power?" Neji murmured.

"The Ryumoto infuse their children with the chakra and blood of dragons when they are born," Katai explained. "With their own special jutsu they can combine their human and dragon chakra together. This is the result."

"Can he beat that thing?" Sakura whimpered.

"If he can't do it, then we're certainly in no better position."

The two crimson beasts collided, claws and tails mixing against a background of red. Yakusho's thick claws clamped down on the fox's shoulders before he plowed it into the ground. Chips of stone scattered into the air like confetti as the dragon-man crushed his opponent against the earth, dragging it across the earth in an attempt to subdue it. It would not go quietly however, raising its four tails up before a sharp burst of wicked chakra shot from them and dislodged the two. The enraged vulpine snarled viciously as it was freed, turning from Yakusho to climb up on one of the broken ledges of land behind it. Using the higher ground as a leg up it leapt, aimed straight towards the last remnants of the Ryumoto clan. The winged beast-man's response was to summon an immense amount of his chakra into his mouth before expelling it with a heavy breath. The gathered power transformed into molten flame as it gushed from his jowls, bathing the fox in searing heat. The chakra-creature crashed into the ground, rolling to the side in order to escape more of the harsh fire.

As soon as it was up the demon-beast charged again, checking Yakusho hard in the stomach. The two battlers clashed once more, striking at each other with teeth and claws as the other shinobi looked on. The dragon-man found himself suddenly overcome, pushed to the ground as the fox climbed upon him. Sharp red fangs dug into the crimson shoulder of Yakusho's new form, causing the draconic being to howl in pain. The two of them wrestled on the stone floor before a heavy claw thrust into the vulpine's jaw and clasped around its throat. The two switched positions as Yakusho once again drove his enemy into the ground, raking his other hand across the animal's face cruelly. The attack left no visible scars or damage but was noted by the sharp cry of pain it elicited from its target. The two were separated once more as the ferocious creature used its hind legs to kick Yakusho in the stomach, forcing the two of them apart. It regained its balance first and charged, only to find what it was fighting was no longer in range. The large wings made of crimson chakra flapped firmly as the other brute floated in the air.

"He can fly now!?" Tenten gasped.

"There are many things he can do with this power," Katai mumbled.

A terrifying sound echoed through the clearing as the multi-tailed aberration sounded its frustration. Each one of its four rear appendages curled towards its back as malefic power began to course and shudder through it. The gathering point for all that power as the spot its tails were all pointing to above its body, forming a giant sphere of red and black intensity. The entire clearing seemed to become crushed under the weight of the evil chakra, the gathering of ninja falling to their knees under the suppressive force.

"That's…insane!" Neji gasped. "That ball…it's just incredibly condensed chakra."

"The hell does that mean?" Sakura cried.

"He could punch a hole through a mountain with that kind of power," Shikamaru stated. "If that even touches Yakusho, he's dead."

The flying ninja realized the gravity of the situation as quickly as his friends had. Without any other course to take he too began to gather an immense amount of chakra with which to battle his enemy. His attack however began to make his chakra shell simmer and bubble, the air around him beginning to heat up. Without warning he burst into flames, the fire dancing all around his body and wings as it burned like an intense pyre. It was a standoff of strength, both battlers ready to unleash their own force of destruction.

"You won't get the chance fox!" Yakusho howled. "Burn in hell! _Ningen Karyuu Endan!_"

Yakusho's body exploded in a flurry of fire, blazing even brighter than he had a moment ago. With a furious roar he swooped in from the sky, screaming towards the fox-creature like a missile. A trail of fire kept in the sky behind him for three seconds as he rushed down on the abomination. The demon-beast could not stop channeling its power in time and was caught by the mysterious attack, dragged off the ground as Yakusho sped towards one of the many upturned pieces of land. As soon as the two of them collided with it there was a massive explosion which rocked the clearing and sent a pillar of flame thirty feet skyward. The others continued to stare as the flames began to burn out, shocked to the core from what they had witnessed.

"Incredible," Shikamaru muttered. "With power like that…"

"Power like that comes at a cost," Katai sighed as he got to his feet.

Half of the flames slowly died down, revealing the human form of Ryumoto Yakusho. His skin was burnt and charred in various places, smoke drifting from his body in the aftermath of his glorious assault. It was easy to tell even from a distance that he had sustained massive injuries from performing the jutsu, ones that would probably take several days – if not weeks – to heal. He could barely move and was only drawing breath on a thread as he tried to turn his head to the right.

"D-damn…it…" Yakusho panted. "Even after all that…no wonder it…"

He could not finish his words. Sakura and the others were already racing towards him, the pink-haired girl already reaching into her tool pouch for her medicinal supplies. She crouched over him and instantly applied some salve to the burns, readying her healing jutsu.

"S-save your stuff for…him…" Yakusho groaned, his head slumping back on the rock.

"For who?" Sakura wondered.

It was at that point that the other half of the flames withered away into the wind. As the flickering waves of heat vanished from view they revealed the prone form of an unconscious young man. His clothing was ratted and slightly singed, none of which took away from the orange and black coloring. Nor could one miss the full head of shaggy blond hair. The only thing signifying he was still alive was a stifled groan.

"No…it can't be…" she shivered.

* * *

A moment later Sakura bolted from Yakusho to the other, clasping the hand of her teammate as tears began to stream from her eyes. The thing that had nearly killed them all was Naruto.

Hinata was uncertain as to whether what she was seeing was reality or not. On the one hand she was looking down at Naruto's table as Tsunade stroked her hand comfortingly. The sense of feel gave her a connection to the world around her and kept her anchored, her mind firmly attuned to her breathing as her chest rose and fell at a rapid rate. On the other hand, she was staring into a dark cell that appeared to be at the end of a decently long sewer. There she was staring into a cage with a seal on it, racing to discover how she could be in two places at once. Somewhere in the back of her head she realized she was hallucinating somehow.

What she saw in that cage terrified her. Behind the steel bars she could see bubbling crimson hatred, an essence so foul it choked her lungs with its malicious energy. She could not pry her eyes away as the dark chakra congregated and poured out from between the bars as a twisted smile formed within the spiteful redness, sinister eyes bearing down on the young woman as she continued to stare in fear. From betwixt the sinister smiles jowls she could see the form of her lover, twisting and struggling as his voice cried out.

"L-Let me go! Stop!"

**_And end all this fun? I haven't been in control in too long, boy. There must be more…more…MORE BLOOD!_**

Hinata shrieked and covered her head, trembling in terror. She couldn't put words to what she'd just seen or felt, but she knew it wasn't something she was supposed to see. She felt connected in a way to an event that had nothing to do with her, something that would haunt and terrify her for nights to come from just having witnessed it. She slowly became aware of the fact that her daydream had affected her real life as well, causing her to curl up at the table. Tsunade was hovering over her like a mother bird, stroking her long dark locks in an attempt to ease her mind.

"Are you okay?" the Hokage asked.

"I'll…I'll be alright…" Hinata mostly lied.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure," the heiress hugged herself. "I just…I'm not sure at all."

There was a moment of awkward silence as Hinata turned her gaze to the window. She found her breath caught in her throat as she tried to put into words the feeling that had come over her.

_Naruto, please be safe_, she whimpered.

* * *

**Another chapter done! I hope you enjoy all the awesome action! Chapter 11 should be along in a bit.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Dragonheart**

Chapter 11

Moonlight poured over the land, covering it in a light sheet of pale color. The Grass Country always looked better at night, the lucent beams making the dark green hum with a soft luminance. It was the prettiest sight any of the shinobi from Konoha had seen in a long while. At the moment however, none of them could truly be bothered to appreciate it. They all had something far more serious on their minds.

Neji continued to tend to the fire as the rest of them huddled around it. From time to time their vision would shift towards the heap of a human being that was Uzumaki Naruto, laying unconscious just a few feet from their source of warmth. Sakura sat at his side, keeping him safe and tending to what little needs he had in that state. The medical ninja had discovered that most of Naruto's less serious injuries were healing themselves at an alarming rate, while the more serious of them were still healing quickly. She could do very little except sit there and stroke his head of fluffy blond hair.

Yakusho had not been as lucky as Naruto had been. His body was currently bandaged in every visible spot, the bandages held against a special salve that Sakura had applied after tending to his burnt flesh with her medicinal technique. It had been difficult to carry him from the Earth Country to their current camp on the border, especially since he was the only one capable of carrying his sword. Both he and Katai had to remind the group that anyone trying to carry a Dragon Fang other than a Ryumoto would be severely burned. Not wanting anymore injuries on hand, they were forced to wait until Yakusho was strong enough to carry the sword before they could leave. He simply refused to go on without it.

The fire crackled as Neji poked it with a stick, trying to keep it burning longer. A sense of unease filtered through the camp, making it difficult for anyone to enjoy their body's need to sleep. They were all still too shocked from the day's earlier events. It was now well into the night, yet none of them could find the serenity of slumber in the mess of fear that had swallowed them. To accentuate the point almost, Tenten recoiled into Neji's body when she accidentally stole a look at Naruto, who chose that moment to stir in his deep state of sleep. The Hyuuga held the young woman close to him as he continued to poke at the fire.

Eventually it was late enough that none of them could stay awake even if they tried. Slipping into their tents the shinobi attempted to find some uncomfortable form of sleep amongst the shifting grass and pale moonlight. Sakura could not doze off, keeping herself glued to Naruto's side. She would not find any form of rest that night until she was certain he was alright.

Despite her devotion, Sakura was also scared. She had seen the destructive power that Naruto was capable of, a power that was beyond her worst nightmares. She had pictured so many things in her fifteen years, from horrible monsters that lived under her mattress to ninjas slipping into her home at night and murdering her entire family. None of those things came close to what she had seen Naruto become. The form of the four-tailed fox-creature sent shivers up her spine even now. She could remember all too clearly the sense of malevolent energy that radiated from the beast, the sense of dread and impending death that had threatened to swallow her up. She knew when she saw him in that form that he could have easily killed all of them and kept going. For a moment she was reminded of what had happened to Hinata when she fought Orochimaru's chimaera. She decided firmly that what Naruto had become was far more terrifying.

"Sakura?"

The pink-headed girl leapt with fright as she heard her name. Upon returning to her senses she turned in the direction it had come from to see Naruto with his eyes barely opened, struggling to sit up.

"Naruto!" she gasped. "Take it easy, you still haven't fully healed.

She helped her teammate sit up on the cool grass and pressed her hand to his forehead. She was relieved to find that he had not developed any fever or other serious conditions from what injuries he had received. It was silly of her to worry about him like that, seeing as how he was the most resilient and indestructible person she'd ever met. She still couldn't waive her training and medical instincts, and thus went for the whole package when taking care of her patients.

"What happened?" he muttered. "The last thing I remember was…shinobi from Iwagakure attacked me…"

"Attacked you?" Sakura furrowed her brow. "But the Granite Corps. attacked us while you went ahead…"

"There were…a bunch of them waiting in ambush," he continued as if she weren't there. "They captured me and…the rest is blank."

Sakura was almost able to piece together the remaining events from that information alone. Naruto was never the most level-headed of shinobi, nor was he all that stable. He certainly wasn't the kind to break under torture either. The only explanation she could think of involved Genjutsu. As to how Naruto had become the creature that had threatened to kill all of them…

"Sakura, what happened? How did I get here?"

She froze at those words. Sakura took a few moments to look at Naruto as she considered what it was she would tell him. Could she bring herself to tell her closest ally that he had turned on them, become a ferocious monster, and came close to murdering them all? She didn't even want to think of what that would do to him. Everyone had been through enough in the last day. She didn't need to add to it by torturing Naruto.

"We found you on our way out of the clearing," Sakura lied. "They'd abandoned you I guess…you must have put up an amazing fight."

"I…I guess I must have," Naruto chuckled.

She made sure he was alright before forcing him to rest again. She had never truly lied to Naruto before. She'd hurt him (both physically and mentally), berated him and played tricks on him, but never before had she outright lied to him. It was a weight her conscience would simply not get used to. She decided that something would have to be done about it later. After realizing Naruto had fallen asleep again while she was thinking, she decided it was high time she too got some sleep. Noiselessly she slipped into her tent to unwind and get some rest.

* * *

The next morning was hectic for those in the camp. All were surprised to see Naruto on his feet, especially Tenten. The girl had to clamp her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming in fright when he hastily greeted her. Neji remained composed as always, while Shikamaru simply avoided contact with him as much as possible. Overall not much had changed, except for the odd stares that the blond would receive when he wasn't looking.

Yakusho's wounds for the most part had cleared up. Sakura was amazed that someone other than Naruto could heal as quickly as Yakusho had. When she said that, Katai pointed out that the dragon blood and chakra that all Ryumoto had made them quite durable and caused them to heal more quickly than regular people. He was still not anywhere close to Naruto in terms of recovery, but he was able to move. That alone would shave time off their trip.

Breakfast was eaten with some haste that morning. Everyone seemed eager to get back on the road to home. More importantly, everyone seemed eager to have an excuse to distance themselves from Naruto. Sakura became worried about it and brought Neji aside for guidance. He assured her it would only be temporary. Fear was natural, but everyone who had come to know Naruto over the last few years was his friend. They would not abandon him simply because of what he had become. He also made a note to not discuss Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki with anyone else. It was supposed to be a well guarded secret in the village. If they wanted answers, they would have to ask Naruto or the Hokage themselves. Sakura decided it would be best if she let it go, and did so.

The next day and a half was uneventful. As Neji said, the others began to warm up to Naruto again and engage him in idle conversation. The messy-haired young man still kept his distance from Katai, who in turn spent most of his time catching up with Yakusho. On occasion the thin suitor would break off and talk to the others in the group, especially Sakura. She found him charming in a way, a way she realized she shouldn't. Not only was he someone else's fiancé, but he was also about to marry Hinata. That act alone would interfere with both the pale-eyed girl's life and Naruto's. Despite all of that he remained a rather pleasant person to be around, which made him all the more difficult for Naruto to deal with.

They arrived at the gates of Konoha with weary expressions on their faces. The journey had been long and the battles hectic, but they were finally home once more. Tenten made a loud announcement that the very first thing she was going to do was get a long, hot bath. The others chuckled at her antics as they filed in through the gate and spent some time talking to the guards. Sakura took this moment to grab Naruto by the arm and drag him away from the rest of the group, deep into the village. She offered no explanation for her actions and simply continued to pull him along despite his protests. When Shikamaru asked what she was up to, she replied that she was going to file the mission report for him. That was enough to make the Chuunin not even care if she was lying or not. Anything was better than having to see that old bag.

"So what are you going to do now?" Yakusho asked Katai.

"I think introducing myself to the Hokage would be a good first step," the suitor smiled. "Then I suppose I should find the head of the Hyuuga clan and introduce myself there."

"I can show you to the Hokage's office," Neji said. "Sakura and Naruto should be headed in that direction."

"Neji, are you sure?" Tenten whimpered.

"I'm certain," he smiled. "Just relax."

"I await your lead," Katai smirked. "Are you coming Yakusho?"

"Sorry, but I've got other things to take care of first," the dragon ninja shrugged. "Later."

Yakusho took to the rooftops suddenly, running off to do whatever it was he wanted to do. Katai sighed and watched his friend run off before allowing Neji to lead him through the village towards the Hokage's tower. Shikamaru and Tenten shrugged their shoulders in unison and took their separate ways through the streets of Konoha.

* * *

Tsunade was in heaven. The last few days had been torture on her. Paperwork had come down on her like a brick after all the time she'd spent trying to cheer Hinata up. The girl was miserably sad, her mood only brightening at the concept of Naruto's return. Tsunade had been berated by Shizune for nearly an hour for skipping out on her duties to help the girl. On top of it all, both the Hyuuga and village elders were pushing her as hard as they could for whatever it was they wanted. A speedy marriage, tightening security…things she would either already have under control or would try and fight against. Despite it all, she was in pure rapturous heaven at the moment, a sigh of bliss passing her lips as her white-haired teammate dug his fingers into her back.

Jiraiya hadn't massaged her in years. She could not in fact remember the last time she'd let him do it. Even with all the negative things she had to say about him, she realized that to be a master pervert meant one had to have very agile and adept fingers. Jiraiya was proving this fact more than ever as he worked out every knot he could find, making the Hokage butter in his grasp.

"A little to the left," she managed to moan. "I'd forgotten how magical your fingers are, Jiraiya…"

"They're more than happy to oblige," the perverted old man grinned. He considered himself very lucky to not be half-dead or airborne at this point, and wasn't about to push that luck either.

She shrugged him off her shoulders and turned to the sake that was sitting on her desk. They had been drinking a bit when she'd suddenly just had the urge to be massaged. Now that she'd gotten what she wanted, she decided it was probably time to give Jiraiya what he wanted. Nothing pleased the old lecher more than to see her drunk. She didn't exactly know why, though she could come up with plenty of theories as to how she acted when she was wasted. Shizune had never bothered to comment on her drunken behavior, stating that it was better she _didn't _know. From the way Jiraiya smirked as he rose his glass with her, she guessed she must have been a pretty fun drunk.

"So why are you relaxing?" Jiraiya asked. "Shouldn't you be doing work or something?"

"Screw work."

"Now that's not an attitude for the Hokage to have."

"I'll tell you what a not-suitable-for-Hokage attitude is," she snorted. "C'mere you."

She would never admit that she was a lightweight, but Tsunade could not hold her liquor at all. It took pretty much one glass of Jiraiya's favorite drink to have her brain malfunction on her. Were she able to use her better judgment at the moment, she would stop herself from drawing the old man closer to her with the intent to nibble on his ear. Sadly her better judgment had taken a hike along with her reason, and she did exactly what she wouldn't have done if she were sober.

Thankfully the forces of the world were not about to allow the perverted Sannin to enjoy his scheme. The very moment Tsunade would have done something that would haunt her later the door to her office burst wide open. The shock of the moment, coupled with Naruto's form being thrown head first into the small room, brought her back to sobriety rapidly. Shaking the cobwebs out of her head Tsunade stood up from her desk and peered at the prone form of Jiraiya's star pupil, who was currently collapsed on his shoulders at the foot of her desk. His eyes spiraled as he lay there, his disembodiment from the situation brought on by the harsh assault of his teammate. Tsunade turned her eyes from the disheveled young man to her apprentice harshly as she tried to ignore whatever it had been she was doing previously.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

Sakura slammed the door to the office quite forcefully, making the male Sannin jump. He had taken extra precaution to move away from Tsunade when this had begun so as to not let on what he'd been trying to do. He imagined that the two shinobi before him knew him well enough to have figured it out though. While he was busy musing to himself, Sakura strode up to the desk and slammed her fist down on it, her gaze capturing both the Hokage and her delinquent partner at the same time.

"You have some explaining to do."

"What do you mean 'explaining'?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, what _do_ you mean Sakura?" Naruto groaned as he righted himself.

The pink-haired medic ignored her partner's prodding as she continued to stare down her and Naruto's mentors. Her jaw quivered as she summoned both the words and the courage to use those words in front of the blond.

"You're going to explain to me why Naruto turned into a four-tailed demon and tried to kill us all!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he stood up. Tsunade's eyes followed suit with Jiraiya's own beating her there by a mere fraction of a second. The Hokage swirled around and stared at the senior man with the same gaze that Sakura was using, leaving both men bewildered.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Naruto trembled. "What're you saying?"

"I'm sorry Naruto," she said, turning to place her hands on her friend's shoulders. "I lied to you earlier…because I didn't know how to tell you. You…you…"

It was at that moment that Sakura realized she still couldn't look into those blue pools and tell him the truth. She turned her head with shame back to the two legendary ninja in the room, her look pleading for answers. Tsunade fixated on Jiraiya, making it clear that he was the one that had what Sakura was after.

"What's she talking about Ero-sennin?" Naruto shuddered.

"Alright, you've pried it from me," the old man sighed. "But I'm warning everyone here. This information isn't for the general public…nor is it for _prying eyes and ears_."

The last part of his sentence was said with peculiar emphasis. His gaze also shifted to one of the many windows in the office and did not falter. He continued to look at it for several more moments wordlessly before something shifted on the shingles of the outside, turning its body in to face the others inside.

"Since when do I count as either 'general public' or 'prying eyes and ears'?" Ryumoto Yakusho muttered.

Everyone but Jiraiya was shocked to see him there. None of them had picked up on his presence or had detected him approaching, including Tsunade. It was an odd show of stealth for the man who took pleasure in mostly beating things in the face until they fell. The hazel-eyed woman made a mental note of the situation.

"Those classifications are entirely up to Naruto," Jiraiya stated. "If he wants to you to hear this…"

"He can stay," Naruto affirmed. "Now…tell me what the hell is going on."

Yakusho took a seat on the windowsill, paying strict attention to what was about to be said by the Sannin. Naruto was on the proverbial edge of his seat, desperate for answers to the truth that had been revealed to him. Jiraiya said nothing at first, choosing instead to remove the red vest that he always took with him.

"There have only been two times in my life where I've nearly died," the old man confessed. "The first time was when I was about your age. Tsunade caught me peeking in on the girl's bath and very nearly beat me to death."

"He's not kidding," she giggled. Tsunade was tickled by the memory. She truly hadn't meant to kill him, but almost had. Knowing she could have if she wanted to was one of the few things she knew she could hold over his head.

"What about the second time?" Naruto shivered.

"The second time I almost died…was the first time you tapped into enough of the Kyuubi's power to grow a fourth tail."

Jiraiya opened up his shirt as he finished his words. The sight that greeted the four other people in the room drew a united gasp from them. A gigantic scar adorned Jiraiya's toned body, coming down from his left shoulder and past his abdomen. It was massive, denoting that the wound could very likely have taken his life. Naruto froze on the spot, his hands trembling as what his sensei was saying slowly sunk in.

"Whenever you become enraged, you subconsciously draw on the Kyuubi's power," Jiraiya explained to his student. "The Kyuubi is a being that thrives on pain and suffering. It uses your rage and weakness to exert control over you. The more of its power you draw on and for each tail you grow, the more powerful you become. However…once you grow your fourth tail you lose control and become a monster. You seemingly can't tell friend from foe and just…try to kill everything in sight."

The blond didn't say anything or move from his spot. He simply stood there and stared at his teacher, letting the ill news settle in the pit of his stomach. He quivered and tried to speak, but could not find the words to do so. Because of his silence, Jiraiya saw fit to continue as he pulled his shirt back on.

"Afterwards you remember nothing of the event. In my opinion, your mind is cut off from the world when it happens. Either way…the power you wield in that form is incredibly destructive. You could easily kill anyone using it…even your own friends. Which begs the question as to how Sakura and the others are still alive."

"That would be my doing," Yakusho pointed out.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both shot the young dragon ninja a peculiar gaze. Tsunade's was of intrigue whilst Jiraiya's was of utter shock. He approached the young man slowly and looked him over before speaking again.

"How?"

"He used some sort of jutsu that turned him into a dragon," Sakura interrupted.

"He did _what_?" came the unanimous reaction. Jiraiya turned again to focus his gaze on Yakusho.

"So you've developed _that_ much of your clan's abilities?"

"You seem so interested all of a sudden," Yakusho glared. "May I ask why?"

"If you can beat Naruto when he uses that power…then you're perhaps the most amazing thing in this world," Jiraiya stated with no hint of a lie in his voice.

"Don't give me so much credit," Yakusho rubbed the back of his head. "I had to use my most powerful attack, and even then all it did was burn him a little and knock him unconscious. I took more damage than he did…and if I hadn't knocked him out, I'd be dead."

"Still…even being able to do something like that is…"

"What about Hinata?" Naruto's sudden intrusion on the conversation brought everyone's attention to him.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya turned his attention to his student.

"I mean, what's going to happen to her? Could something like this happen to her too?"

An awkward silence fell over the room. Naruto's question went unanswered in fear of the results it would bring. Tsunade hid her face in what appeared to be shame, avoiding as much of the situation as she could while stuck in the office.

"Well? What's going to happen to her?"

"There's no way we can tell what's going to happen," Tsunade slumped back into her chair. "There's simply no way I can say it will or won't happen."

"Which means in all likelihood it could," Yakusho translated snidely.

In all his life, Naruto had never looked as down or saddened as he did at that moment. Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. He quickly shrugged her consolation off, turning his face to look down at his hands as if they had done something wrong.

"What have I done?" he mused. "What have I become?"

"Stop that, please," Sakura begged.

"The only thing an attitude like that will do is make things worse," Jiraiya remarked sagely. "It's best for you to not put the blame on yourself. Rather, you should put your vast amount of energy towards not losing yourself to the Kyuubi."

"Words to live by," Yakusho slid back onto the shingles outside the office window. "If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere else to be."

The only thing that announced Yakusho's retreat from the office was the rushing of wind that followed his departure. In a flash he was gone, leaving the other four in the room together. The quiet continued for a moment longer between them before a sharp knock sounded at the door. One of the two large doors opened and the head of one of the guards peeked inside.

"Hokage-sama," he said, "Nara Shikamaru is here to see you. He's got someone with him who he says is important."

"Send him in," Tsunade sighed. She waited a moment for the guard's head to slip back through the door before she drew Naruto close.

"You should go find Hinata and talk to her about this. Something strange happened to her while you were gone…I think it's connected."

Naruto agreed absently before turning around to head out of the room. Sakura looked confused, but followed despite her hesitation. As the two of them exited the round office, Shikamaru and Katai entered it. The blond and the suitor traded glances momentarily, a soft smile playing across the features of the longer-haired teenager's face. That smile only made Naruto want to see Hinata more. He picked up the pace suddenly and left Sakura behind him, wondering what had driven him to move so quickly.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata was busy moving through the shopping district of Konoha. She didn't know exactly what had driven her to come here. She was never really one for public places, and she didn't do all that much shopping either. Most of what she had in life was given to her by her family. She had realized over the last week or so that if she was going to separate herself from them and grow up at all, she would need to start acting like she was independent. It was one thing to say you wanted nothing to do with them and to move out. It was another thing entirely to do so and take responsibility for yourself.

Over the last few days Hinata had felt an increasing urge to taste the freedom she had thrust upon herself. When she originally left the Hyuuga estate to live with Naruto, she had done it to avoid the horrors her family was putting her through. Now that Naruto would be returning with the man who was supposed to marry her, the pale-eyed girl realized that she had squandered her chance to taste life outside the iron grip of her clan. When that had become apparent to her she began to take more time to experience the wonderful life Konoha had to offer her.

So there she was, in the middle of the shopping district, staring at a case of wedding rings. Her raven hair tumbled down her shoulders as she slowly turned her head to absorb the glitter of each and every band through the window, her pupil-less gaze wandering over each and every masterpiece with careful inspection. She had no idea why she had chosen to window shop, or why she had chosen to start with the ring store. All she knew was that each and every one of the rings she was looking at would look fantastic on her finger. Why she was even entertaining that line of thinking was beyond her. She didn't want to get married. So why was it that she was admiring wedding rings?

Perhaps it was because she was slowly resigning herself to her fate? Or was it because she had found herself fantasizing more and more about what could not be? She'd had many dreams of marriage when she'd been younger. That was before she'd become a shinobi. Once you made that decision, life and your view of it changed. She couldn't go around with dreams of the perfect life when she'd made her decision to fight. Instead she learned about the darker things, like murder, deceit and spying. She'd learned how to take life, so she also had to learn how to respect it. She stood there in front of the case of rings, wondering if she would truly ever come back to that point in her life when everything was just a fairy tale and she could live in bliss.

"Of all places, I didn't expect to find you _here_."

Hinata's head turned in the direction of that sweet voice she'd memorized years before. There was no misplacing that dragging tone that tugged at her heart strings and brought her up with a smile.

"Naruto-kun!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around his full-bodied frame. "When did you get back!?"

"Just a little while ago," he laughed, squeezing her body firmly. "So what exactly is it you're doing here?"

Hinata turned away from Naruto and looked back at the display case. She ran her index finger down the glass and sighed, her vision drifting between the gem-studded bands.

"Just thinking about what one of these would look like is all," she confessed.

"Why would you be doing something like that?" Naruto ran his hand over her shoulder and drew himself closer to her.

"I don't exactly know. There are a lot of reasons I could be here for…I just can't seem to find the right one."

Naruto placed a finger on Hinata's chin and used it to turn her face towards him. He looked down at her with concern. "Is everything okay?"

"You mean besides the usual?" she tried to joke. "Something happened a few days ago. I'm still…kind of creeped out by it."

"What is it Hinata?"

So she explained the vision she had had several days ago involving Naruto, the Kyuubi and the beast's prison. She was intensely descriptive, giving Naruto no room for error in realizing the picture she was painting for him. He knew every nook and cranny she spoke of, as it was all a part of his mental mindscape. As she told him what she had seen, he felt a small jolt of familiarity prickle the back of his head. It was as though he could recall feeling or seeing just what she had at some point, but could not drag up the memory.

"Hinata, there's something I need to tell you." Naruto fidgeted in his spot, looking for anyone who may have been eavesdropping. "Look, when I was out at the Earth Country…"

"Ah, Naruto…there you are!" Katai rounded the corner, calling out to the blond man who had escorted him to the village.

"Ack! K-Katai!" Naruto jumped.

"Figures I wouldn't have to go more than a few minutes without seeing you again. Who's that hiding behind your shoulder?"

Naruto turned his head to see Hinata cowering behind him. The moment he uttered the name "Katai" she had leapt behind him. Having been called out however, she slowly peeked out from behind her lover, her cheeks wearing a faint blush.

"I am Hyuuga Hinata," she said quietly.

"Ah! At last, we meet." Katai took her hand and in his, offering a deep smile. "I was worried that I wouldn't get to meet you until the wedding."

"A-Ah! I…um…" Hinata found herself befuddled by his chivalrous attitude.

"Have I been too forward? I can tone it down if you'd like…I was just raised this way, it doesn't mean I'm bound to it."

"N-No, it's nothing like that," she said. "It's just…this is sudden. I didn't a-actually know you were here yet and…it's just…"

"I think what she's trying to say is she's a bit surprised." Naruto came to her rescue, wearing a fake smile. "She probably expected to meet you more formally. After all…"

"Ah, say no more," Katai smirked. "I'm sorry I startled you. I am Kongouseki Katai of the Earth Country. It still is very good to finally meet you face to face."

"L-likewise," she whimpered. Naruto could tell she was as uneasy as he was with the situation, so he attempted to lighten it in the only way he could.

"So, who feels like some food?" he called out. "I'm thinking ramen at Ichiraku's!"

Katai's eyes widened as his upper lip began to tremble. Something about him looked horribly unstable at that point. Naruto tilted his head like a puppy listening to a loud noise, whilst Hinata looked between her lover and fiancé awkwardly. Finally Katai lowered his head to Hinata's level and sidled up beside her, his eyes flat as he whispered into her ear.

"Did he say…ramen?"

* * *

A loud crash echoed through the air as another set of tables and fruit were sent into the air. Thanks to his most recent injury, Jiyumaru had come to the conclusion that catching Zurui was not going to be as easy as he had thought it would be. The pesky raccoon was keeping himself out of Jiyumaru's grasp by mere centimeters, dodging him with uncanny agility and causing the ANBU member to consistently ruin the afternoon meals of many civilians. To make matters worse, the lecherous summon would taunt the poor man by peeking under skirts or jumping on bosoms as he ran away. Jiyumaru would inevitably receive the punishment for the actions as Zurui's summoner, something he found to be entirely unfair given the circumstances. After his fifth attempt that day, as well as his twentieth lump on the head, Jiyumaru was about ready to never use his summoning technique ever again.

He had given up for the day. Chasing down the perverted creature took a lot of his energy and the damage he incurred from it sapped his stamina. He found it all too troubling that a fully trained member of ANBU could kill someone before anyone could blink an eye, yet he couldn't capture a measly raccoon. It was embarrassing, and word of it had already gone through the higher ups in Konoha thanks to the debacle at the ramen shop a while back. Were he not as good as he was at everything else, he'd be the laughing stock of ANBU.

"I'd love to see _them_ catch Zurui," he muttered.

"You know, they say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." It was Yakusho, who was currently reclining on the wall next to Jiyumaru.

"Gah! When did you get there?"

"Around the fourth table of the day. I didn't think old ladies could hit that hard, did you?"

"Oh shut up." The vein on Jiyumaru's head popped in his mild fit of rage.

"Well enough about that…Blades, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"What's that Yakusho?" Jiyumaru's anger was replaced by intrigue suddenly as he stood up. Yakusho on the other hand looked hesitant, looking back and forth down the street before cleaning his ear with his pinky, attempting to look as inconspicuous as possible.

"Train me how to fight with my sword."

"Say what?" Jiyumaru was taken aback by Yakusho's words.

"I said train me," he repeated. "Do you have something stuck in your ears?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just utterly surprised you'd ask me such a thing."

"You're the best swordfighter in this crazy town. I've been relying too much on my ninjutsu lately…sooner or later it's going to cost me. I figured I'd be better safe than sorry, you know?"

"Is that just another way of admitting you need help?"

"Don't push your luck, Blades." The Dragon Ninja growled defensively before reclining on the wall again. "So will you?"

"Sure, why the hell not? Better than chasing that stupid raccoon anyway."

"You know, someday he's gonna get you in _real_ trouble."

"I'll take my chances. So, shall we begin?"

"What, now?" Yakusho looked surprised at Jiyumaru's eagerness.

"Yes, now. There a problem with that?"

"Not a problem at all," Yakusho smirked as he lifted the Dragon Fang from his side.

* * *

Were there a just and loving God, or some other divine force that moved the lives of humanity, it would not allow what was happening now to occur. An event such as what was going on must have been prophesied as the end of times. As it was, Old Man Ichiraku and Hinata were both staring in shock and horror, their eyes white from the inability to fathom what they were witnessing. Hinata's head frantically moved back and forth in an attempt to wash out the images, only to be greeted by them anew each time she did so. A loud _clang_ caused her to stop her fidgeting for a moment while her lips trembled.

"MORE PLEASE!"

Katai and Naruto both slammed their fifth bowl of ramen down at the exact same moment. The denizens of the restaurant were having a hard time coming to terms with the terrifying fact that there was, in this crazy world of theirs, another person who ate as much and loved ramen as much as Naruto did. One would assume that the two of them merely being within shouting distance of each other would cause some sort of paradox or space/time shift. Alas, they were both allowed to exist at the same moment and were thusly allowed to provide Ichiraku's with a scene unlike any other. The two combatants stared lightning betwixt each other as they moved onto bowl six of their unofficial eating contest.

"I…I didn't think it was possible for anyone else to love ramen as much as Naruto!" Ayame stirred the pots of noodles relentlessly, sweat and fear furrowing her brow.

"Yes, I know…but just think of _the profits_!" Teuchi traded the white shock in his eyes for rolling currency as he dreamed of the things he could do and buy with the money that both Katai and Naruto would bring him.

"That's great for you, but I have to _pay for it!_" Tears flooded down Hinata's cheeks as she sat between her lover and suitor, knowing that there was probably no fortune large enough to feed them both.

Another set of ramen made it to them courtesy of the hard work and sweat of Ichiraku Ayame. The two boys barely said anything as they dove into their meal again, pulling hot noodles through their teeth with loud noises and shoveling the additives with no fear of choking. They were equal fighters in this arena, both using every trick they had in a glorious battle for the masses. The spectators continued to watch in mute fascination as the skirmish went on another two bowls before the two gladiators gave their surrender. Distended bellies full of ramen signaled the defeat of the champions and the end of the fight. Hinata was the one presented with the prize, nearly wailing as she was informed how much the meal would cost her.

"That's incredible," Katai groaned. "I've never…urp…met someone who can eat ramen like that."

"Neither have I." Naruto groaned and rubbed the slight bulge in his stomach with a giant grin plastered on his face. "You sure do love ramen."

"It's like a scene from some horror movie," Hinata tried to joke. "Only…it involves more ramen and less screaming girls."

"Hey, the screaming girls are the best part of horror movies," Naruto chided.

"No, _looking_ at the screaming girls is the best part of horror movies." Katai flashed a quirky grin at Naruto as the two fell into chuckles.

"Ugh, you two are deplorable!" Ayame teased. "And in front of Hinata, of all people!"

"I'm sure Hinata is mature enough to not be offended," Katai smiled.

"I'm not sure I'm mature enough to put up with you both, who are you kidding?" Hinata sobbed. She was still partially lamenting the bill.

"Ah, harsh Hinata-chan." Naruto grimaced, holding his heart like he'd been stabbed. The action produced another fit of laughter from the group.

"I think that's everything though. We should get going." Katai stood up from his seat before reaching into his pocket. "I suppose I should pay, shouldn't I?"

"You don't _have_ to…" Hinata said with a shifty glance.

"I'm starting to get the feeling you'd rather it if I did." Katai's face twisted to avoid laughing once more as he paid for the entire meal. The amount he put out to pay for their meal even made Hinata cringe slightly, though he seemed rather unaffected by it. Together the three stood up and bid the denizens of Ichiraku's farewell, leaving Teuchi begging them to buy just one more bowl.

The awkwardness returned nearly instantly as they left the restaurant. Without the peace-bringing powers of ramen, Hinata and Naruto were instantly aware of the fact that they were standing next to the man who was causing them untold grief. Reality dictated that that assessment was a tad harsh. It was not Katai that had set up this wedding, it had been the Hyuuga elders. Still, he was a part of it, and as such it made it that much harder to deal with him.

"You two sure have gone quiet." Katai turned his head around, smiling at them from in front. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Naruto and Hinata froze on the spot. Katai stopped a few feet ahead of them, turning around to face them both. It was obvious at this point that something was fishy. Naruto looked between himself and Hinata, then back up at the gaze he was receiving from the Iwa-nin. It took him a few seconds to put two and two together, the equation causing him to growl some.

"How long have you known?"

"Shikamaru explained it to me while you were unconscious." Katai rubbed his head slowly, avoiding Naruto's eyes. "I've been wondering when the best time to bring it up with you was."

"You've known all this time, and you're still going to go through with it?!" Naruto growled even louder this time, becoming extremely angry.

"Naruto, please stop." Hinata tugged at his arm, her face saddened by his outburst.

"I wish you could understand my circumstances the way I do," Katai huffed. "You seem to be blind to my half of this…though I suppose I can't blame you for that. Were I in your shoes, I would be upset as well."

"Upset isn't the half of it. You're trying to take away the woman I love."

"I am not trying to do anything like that." Katai appeared wounded by Naruto's callous words. "I only mean to do what is best for my people and my country. Can you not see that?"

"Don't preach to me you asshole!"

Without warning Naruto drew back his fist and threw a punch at the man from the Earth Country, leaving Hinata standing in shock. His hand connected with the side of Katai's face, sending the poor young man into the dirt. The Tsuchikage's apprentice stood slowly and unthreateningly, wiping blood from his lip as he looked back at them.

"You didn't…you could have easily stopped that. You could have…"

"But I didn't," Katai emphasized. "I do not wish to fight you Naruto. I have no wish to bring you or anyone of this village harm."

"Naruto-kun…please understand." Hinata tugged on his arm faintly, begging him to look her in the eyes. "This isn't about hurting you."

"What are you talking about?" He finally turned to look the girl in the eyes, wondering why she looked so defeated.

"Naruto-kun…I love you. Nothing can ever change that. But…Katai is right. This is more than just about our personal feelings. This is the first time since before you or I were born that the nations of Earth and Fire have a chance for peace."

"Hinata…wh-what're you saying?" Naruto gulped.

"It would seem our paths are destined to be full of turmoil," Katai sighed. "But I cannot simply say to you I will not marry Hinata. Just as you cannot give up, I cannot. I will not simply throw away what little chance my country has at restoring itself."

"C-Can't you just accept it? It's hard enough as it is…" Hinata was nearly in tears.

"Hinata…y-you can't be…"

"N-Nothing we do is going to change it Naruto!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face. "I've tried. You've tried. Even the Hokage has tried! My father is at his wits end! Nothing we do will change it…j-just…why can't you accept it's for the best and see what good will come of it?"

Hinata had given in. She was tired of running from her fate and she was tired of the tension. She was sick to death of all the horrid feelings that had filled her since it had been announced. There was good that would come from the union, and she chose that instead of forcing herself to cry herself to sleep almost every night, she would go with it. It had broken her heart to do it, but that had been the decision she'd come to.

"Y-you…you can't be serious Hinata," Naruto whimpered.

"G-Gomen nasai, Naruto-kun…" she shivered. "Please…forgive me."

Katai looked more apologetic to Naruto than anyone in his entire life had. His face had turned into a concerned frown as he looked at the jinchuuriki, offering his hand idly as a gesture of comfort. Naruto instead suppressed every tear that threatened to break through his eye and turned away from them. Thoughts of anger, betrayal and sadness flowed through his mind. In order to escape them, he escaped Hinata and Katai. Wordlessly he leapt into the trees and made his away apart from them, leaving them to each other.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out desperately.

"I'm sorry," Katai apologized. "I can go after him if you'd…"

"N-No. He needs…some time. I've let him down…I don't think even _I'll_ ever get over that."

With no one else to turn to, Hinata buried herself in Katai's chest as she began to cry in earnest, sobbing openly against the man from the Earth Country.

* * *

Naruto eventually found a secluded spot to rest his wearied mind. It was a place in the forest he remembered all too well from his younger days. As he slumped down, he came to the realization that he had found his way to the same spot in which Iruka had told him he was a graduate. It was here that he had become a shinobi. Naruto sighed deeply as the memory replayed in his head. He really didn't feel very ninja-like at all right now.

He was aware that someone had followed him. It wasn't Hinata though. He would be able to sense the Kyuubi's chakra within her. It wasn't Katai either. He was a lot more serene than the person who had followed him. He heard the soft clomping of geta on grass as the figure approached, sitting down next to him.

"You seem distraught Naruto," Neji offered. "Is something troubling you?"

"A lot is troubling me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I wish I didn't have to. It's Hinata and Katai." Naruto pressed a palm to his face, trying to block out the image he dreaded.

"I don't quite follow yet." Neji looked about idly and picked up a stick, which he began running through the dirt.

"Hinata has…she's…she's decided to just let the wedding go through."

Neji nearly dropped the stick he was using. "Are you serious?"

"She said…she said that she loves me…but that the wedding is about more than just her and my feelings."

"So she feels about it the same way that Katai does."

"What did you say?!" Naruto shouted.

"Katai does not wish to marry at this point in his life either. However…he is willing to do more than what it takes to make sure the Earth Country is restored to its former glory. So that its people can live happy, healthy lives. I'm sure Hinata wants that same kind of peace."

"When did he…?"

"If you paid more attention to Katai as a person rather than as an obstacle, you'd have learned a lot about him." Neji relaxed against the tree, drawing things randomly in the dirt with his stick. "You'd have learned a great deal about the Earth Country too."

"She's just giving up, Neji…" Naruto quivered, on the verge of tears. "How can she just do that?"

"Naruto…there are things in life that one cannot readily explain. You fight against insurmountable odds on a day to day basis, and you never give up. Sometimes in life though…you have to give up. There's nothing wrong with admitting you're beaten."

"How can you say things like that?" Naruto snapped.

"Having the strength to accept the things you cannot change is part of becoming a shinobi, as well as part of becoming a man. It's not as easy as saying you won't ever give up…you may simply have to come to terms with the fact that this may be what's best for everyone."

Neji stopped his rant purposely, eyes staring down into the dirt. His hand trembled at the Curse Seal of the Hyuuga Clan he had subconsciously drawn in the soil. He quickly scratched it out with the stick and stood on his feet.

"I wish there were more I could tell you Naruto," he sighed. "Hinata wants you to be happy. I imagine you want Hinata to be happy as well. But don't attempt to push what cannot be pushed…you will only incur pain from it."

Neji gave the young blond an encouraging pat on the shoulder before leaving him. Naruto spent the next few hours staring into the moonlight in contemplation, something he had never truly done before.

* * *

Hinata trudged through the streets of Konoha aimlessly. She had spent a good while crying in Katai's arms before the tears had gone away. When she had finally stopped, he insisted that she go back to her home and get some rest. He was going to be staying at the visitor's center, where he would most likely be until the wedding. Hinata sighed and began her trek then. It was only as she was walking that she realized she would most likely no longer be welcome in Naruto's home. With no place left to go, the raven-haired girl wandered.

Night slowly approached as she walked amongst the dwindling crowds. As she did she saw families and friends pass her by. Happy couples with and without children, laughing and enjoying the town together. She wondered if she could find the same happiness that they had, especially without Naruto. It had not been until it was announced that she would take a suitor that Hinata had truly began to have these kinds of thoughts. Part of her wished she'd had them sooner, so she could have appreciated what she'd had with Naruto all that much more. That would all be over though. The wedding was going to happen in about two weeks, which only gave her so much time to prepare the important things.

Hinata rounded another bend to discover she recognized where she was. Her subconscious drew her through the alleyways and dirt roads to a place her heart recalled. Her feet shuffled across the ground on their own accord, following the directions of her soul. She turned the last bend and gasped, feeling something fill up in the pit of her heart.

She was standing before the Hyuuga compound. Her old home, the place she lived before she had sworn off her family for the turmoil they had put her through. Inside were her bed and her things, the koi pond and countless gardens full of flowers. She could almost smell the lovely sent of those flowers in full bloom as she sat upon the grass in her kimono. They were fond memories she had tossed aside when she had left the first time.

Waiting for her out front were her father and Neji. They had waited each and every night for her return, despite how happy she had been with Naruto. Hinata knew that despite how the rest of the clan treated her, her cousin and father would always be there for her. They truly did care about her, even though their pasts did not speak kindly of it.

"Neji-niisan, Tou-san," she whimpered as she stood there, trembling.

"Hinata…I'm sorry." Hiashi looked withdrawn, saddened that those were the best words he could come up with.

"D-Don't be…you tried your hardest, I know you did."

"Are you going to come inside Hinata-sama?" Neji asked. "Your bed has been kept tidy and warm, the way you like it."

Hinata didn't know what to say. Instead of forming words she ran up to her _real_ family and clung to them, holding onto her father especially tight as he reached down to stroke her hair.

"Come…there's much to discuss."

The three members of the Hyuuga clan slipped inside their compound, letting the moonlight cover their tracks. The stars in the sky twinkled with the hope of a new day coming.

* * *

"You're sure about this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sounds pretty crappy to me. These were the right directions, right?"

"How would I know if they're right or not. I've never been here before."

"Control yourself. Don't forget why we're here."

"How could I? Don't go overdoing things now…remember what happened last time."

"I would trust you to never bring that up again."

"Not my fault. Ah here we are…this is the right road."

Two figures stood, enshrouded by the darkness, barely given form by the twinkles of moonlight. They were traveling down a dirt road into the Fire Country with nothing but a few personal belongings. The map they carried was well detailed, with a large circled area containing the location of Konohagakure.

"Then let's keep moving. I don't want to be late."

"Neither do I. You know what happens when we're late."

"Don't remind me. Let's move."

Soundlessly they continue their journey down the dirt road at midnight. Soundlessly they moved towards Konoha.

* * *

**I won't lie. I almost cried while writing this chapter. It's a sad one, I'll give it that. Chapter 12 will be along sooner or later…and I'm going to put more than just my all into it, you can count on that.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I want to say thank you to everyone for enjoying the series thus far. As far as things go in terms of planning, we're only about halfway done or so, maybe a little more. I want you all to know it's been your support that brings me back, writing every chapter piece by piece. I hope you like Chapter 12 as much as any other.

* * *

**Dragonheart**

Chapter 12

Much occurred in the two weeks that followed Katai's arrival in Konoha. The long-haired teen from the Earth Country made it his duty to aid the village in any way he could, from offering his services on missions to general work such as watching over the academy students. He was an exemplary shinobi in all rights, never having given anything less than his all no matter what it was he did. He resembled Naruto in more ways than most people were willing to admit.

Naruto himself had come to terms with Hinata's decision to let the wedding proceed unhindered. It had taken him the better part of the first week to do so, which still required the help of his closest friends. Sakura had spent the most time helping him, watching out for him as she tried to help him cope. The two were seen together more and more as the days went by, training together, eating ramen and talking. After the first week had gone by, Sakura described Naruto as having "swallowed quite a bitter pill…but it's not down all the way yet". The young blond clung to the small threads of hope that were left as he drifted more and more towards acceptance of the facts. Sakura was sad to see the youthful glitter in his eyes dull as each day went on, but there was very little she could do to ease his pain.

Sakura was not the only one who tried to raise Naruto's spirits. Whenever Yakusho was not training with Jiyumaru he took to the task of cheering the other ninja up, mostly in the form of random sparring matches. Naruto found peace in battle, his life totally forgotten when he and Yakusho fought. Those were the few hours he could easily say nothing really mattered to him. The training sessions would end however, leaving Naruto to enter the realm of reality once again. Each day was a tortured dance in admitting he had lost.

Elsewhere in the village, Hinata suffered as well. Though she had made the decision to go through with the wedding, her heart ached. Katai was a wonderful person who could make just about anyone near him happy, but he was not Naruto. She had fallen in love with the scruffy boy many years ago and no arranged marriage or long-haired pretty boy would change that. Regret threatened to swallow her into its mighty jaws, a horrible fate averted only thanks to the attentions of her father, cousin and various friends. Her teammates had been especially supportive, the most of which came from Kiba. Hinata was not convinced that Kiba truly supported her choice to marry, but perhaps supported more the idea of her not being with Naruto anymore. Shino, as always, offered cryptic and sage advice to her in the same tone he always spoke in. She was thankful that they were at her side when she needed them most. She would otherwise probably not have the courage to do what she was going to do.

When it boiled down to it, that's what this was all about. Hinata had never been truly brave in her life, except after meeting Naruto. Even then she was a quivering lump in most situations. The young man had taught her the meaning of courage and how to do what needed to be done. It had taken every last ounce of her strength to make her choice and she would not back down from it now. Any talk that involved accepting fate had been shot down roughly by Neji, who had warned her about the consequences of treating life that way. Those words made her realize that she once again had Naruto to thank for what happiness existed in her life. No matter how hard she tried to keep him out, she knew she couldn't truly live without him in her life.

Despite that, relations between the Hyuuga heiress and the jinchuuriki were strained. They rarely spoke, mostly offering glances and hellos at each other whenever they crossed paths. There were odd times where they would end up at Ichiraku's at the same time, simply because Hinata actually _did_ like the stuff. They would eat silently, only offering each other the minutest form of communication. It was difficult for both of them to say what they wanted to say and feel what they wanted to feel. The awkward moments would drag on forever until they parted ways, leaving them sorry they had said nothing.

Katai, on the other hand, had gone out of his way to attempt to befriend Naruto. From early on the suitor recognized that he had much in common with the blond-headed ninja, and tried his very best to not let the growing hostility between them sever what could have been a friendship. Naruto was surprisingly accepting of Katai's attempts, even having another eating contest with him at Ichiraku's (to the chagrin of Ayame and joy of Teuchi). No matter what they did or didn't do, they seemed to be on the border of anything firm. Naruto was still too distant toward Katai for them to be real friends, something that made the Iwa-nin depressed. There would be almost no way around it however, so eventually Katai stopped trying altogether.

He did not stop trying to get in the good books with Hinata's teammates and sensei though. He had actually made it a priority to get to know Shino, Kiba and Kurenai as quickly as possible. The older woman had instantly taken a liking to him, mostly thanks to that "Katai charm" he exuded. Kiba had been a harder sale, defying Katai's charm in favor of his principles. The nin-ken trainer was hard to convince, keeping his own standards involving Hinata ahead of whatever it was about Katai he liked. Eventually even he was swayed by the man from Earth, taking a liking to his style of thinking. Shino was indifferent the entire time, making impossible to tell whether he approved or disapproved of the young man. Despite that, Katai considered his attempts to integrate himself into the life of his betrothed to be a success.

The ceremony itself was calculated and rehearsed and ready to be performed. The Hyuuga clan had called upon a monk from a shrine not too far from the village to hold it the ceremony within the walls of the compound, making it a quite closed affair. That was until Hiashi announced that anyone was welcome to come to the wedding and see it with their own eyes. It was a heartwarming sentiment that Naruto had originally intended to ignore. It was bad enough that he was about to lose the woman he loved, but there was no way he would be caught dead at the ceremony that would be giving her away. Sakura would not allow him to not attend however, stating that he needed to do it not only to show support for Hinata's decision, but to come to grips with the situation. Only then would he be able to put it behind him and move on. Against his better judgment he accepted and began to search for some appropriate clothing to wear. When he discovered he had nothing appropriate for a wedding, Sakura grabbed him up quickly and took him shopping for something.

Naruto had watched a lot of movies and some pretty odd shows in his life. He wasn't unaware of how shopping with women was perceived in the fictional world. He had gone in expecting to be bored to tears and put on for show over and over again, whilst all the while his feelings of remorse would only grow. This was not the case, as Sakura tried her best to make the experience as fun for him as she could. It had only taken them a few moments to find the perfect thing for him to wear, according to Hinata's design. She had wanted to go with a floral theme, so Sakura sought out all the floral-pattern kimonos she could. Eventually they settled on one whose pattern consisted entirely of gardenias. Naruto didn't complain, knowing that they were some of Hinata's favorite flowers. Were that all they had done, Naruto would have judged the entire experience as being all too benign. That was until Sakura asked him to help her pick out _her_ clothing. By the time she had settled on a scarlet-colored kimono with a white rose design, Naruto was wondering why he hadn't done this with Hinata at least once. He immediately attempted to remove those thoughts from his head, flashing a grin at Sakura as he tried not to laugh and cry at the same time.

He was going to need a lot more willpower to survive this.

* * *

The day of the wedding was a long one for everyone involved. From the crack of dawn people were about the busy streets and their houses preparing for what would probably be the biggest event the village had seen in the last decade. Members of the Hyuuga clan were busy rearranging the compound and setting up the proceedings, once again aiming for that level of perfection that would put them above and beyond all others. Though the majority of the clan had seen Hinata as a failure, the amount of effort put into the wedding was nothing short of amazing. Every detail and decoration was carefully planned and strung with care, leaving the entire grounds looking like a fantastical party. Though very few other than the clan members themselves had been inside it was easy to tell just from the way the outside looked that it was going to be quite the show.

All of the fancy decorations weren't enough to make Hinata smile however. She remained for the majority of the day in her own floral kimono, having only once admired the graceful pattern on it. Her hair had been tied up into a bun with two sticks mostly against her will, the clan stating it was more appropriate to the moment than her usual loose hairstyle. Her face was more flushed than normal thanks to the make-up that the other women in the clan had put on her. She had managed to stop them before they went overboard with it, but still felt less human than normal. She wasn't a stranger to make-up, but she didn't put on nearly as much as anyone she knew. Her practices certainly never came close to the sheet she felt she was wearing on her face at that moment. It all only served to remind her that she was an object to her own people, a thought that disgusted her thoroughly.

The only ones in the clan not acting as though she were a puppet were her father, cousin and little sister. Of the three, only Hanabi was present at the moment. The ten-year-old girl who resembled her older sister in many ways had been distant towards Hinata in the past, bordering on complete loathing of the other's weaknesses. As the years had gone by and Hinata had become more adept, the two had rekindled their sibling relationship. Now they were like real sisters instead of bitter rivals, sharing each other's thoughts and feelings as well as any other random things that entered their minds. It was in these moments where Hinata had no one else to turn to that her sister would be there. Hanabi was also wearing her own kimono, her hair allowed to be as long and free as she wished it.

"What's wrong Hinata?" The young girl took a seat in the grass next to her sister, who was running her fingers over a set of flowers.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'? I'm getting married, what could be wrong?"

The sarcasm was not lost on the younger Hyuuga. "You can't fool me, something's bothering you. It has been since this whole thing began. Maybe you should tell me what it is finally?"

Of all the people she had kept it hidden from, no person was kept more in the dark about her relationship with Naruto than Hanabi. Even when the rest of the clan had figured it out, Hinata had taken extra precautions to make sure the news stayed away from the ears of her little sister. Hinata was not ashamed of her relationship with Naruto in any way, but knew that a lot of people did not have an entirely high opinion of him. She also knew that most of the younger people who disliked Naruto did so only because their parents taught them to dislike him. She was unsure whether or not her father's old prejudices had affected Hanabi's judgment of the boy. It would have crushed her to know that her sister did not approve of the man she had loved.

"I don't want to get married Hanabi." Hinata spoke as much truth as she could without giving too much away.

"I could tell that almost a month ago," the young girl said. "What I want to know is _why_."

Hinata bit her lip as she summoned her courage out from the deep well she placed it in. "Well…th-that's because I'm already seeing someone. Someone I love…very much."

"Oh, you mean Naruto right?"

Hinata recoiled in shock. "H-How did you know about that!?"

"Oh come on. You didn't actually think you could hide it from me when the rest of the village knew, did you?" Hanabi lowered her head and giggled. "Plus your constant trips to the ramen stand didn't help keep it anymore secret."

"I should have figured that out myself," Hinata sighed. "So wait, this doesn't bother you?"

"Should it?" Hanabi stood up and stretched her limbs, looking down at her sister with a half-smile. "What you do with your life really isn't my concern. Naruto seems like an okay guy…even if he is a little below you. And besides…haven't you already made your choice?"

Hinata stopped caressing the flower in her fingers as she heard that. "I suppose you're right. Maybe I'm just having second thoughts?"

"No, that's not what it is at all." Hanabi sat down next to her sister again, reaching out to run her finger across the petals of the garden. "You think there's nothing else you can do…so you've given up."

"You know me too well Hanabi."

"I pay more attention than you think," the younger girl giggled. "I'm still not half the woman you are, even if I'm the better kunoichi."

"I'd like to see you prove that."

"We're getting off topic."

"So we are…" Hinata blushed a bit as she turned to face her sibling. "Where were we?"

"Hinata, just because the clan's in charge doesn't mean you have to just listen to what they say. You are the heir to the clan after all. I can't believe even you would just…give up on something like this."

"It's not just me that this affects Hanabi," Hinata informed her little sister. "If I say no, then I'm basically condemning an entire country to turmoil. It may even start a new war…something I don't want to put anyone through."

"Like I said before, you've already made up your mind." Hanabi turned and smiled. "What you do is your choice in the end isn't it? No matter what, I'll still be here for you. Don't forget that."

"Hanabi…" Tears looked as though they would come from the emotional teenager, but instead they were shut away. Hinata wrapped her arms around the small girl and squeezed her tightly. "Arigato Hanabi. I really needed to hear that."

"What are little sisters for?" she giggled. "Now let me go, you're going to crush me."

The two separated with a small laugh before turning back to the garden. Hinata silently whispered her choice to herself again, nodding in affirmation of it. There would be no turning back.

* * *

"You're fucking kidding me. There's no way I'm wearing this."

"Shut up and stay still!" Sakura hissed. "You're not making it any easier on yourself."

"I told you, I'm not wearing this."

"And I told you if you didn't wear it I'd personally make sure you landed somewhere in the Land of Rice Fields. Now shut up _and stay put_!"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at Yakusho's antics. His roommate was currently undergoing torture as Sakura attempted to get him into the kimono he'd be wearing for the wedding. He had adamantly refused to wear anything with a floral pattern, so Sakura had been forced to acquire something with more flare. The blazing red kimono she had picked out for him perfectly reflected both his attitude and his style. Yet still he refused to put it on. Thusly Sakura was forced to put it on him herself, growling as she pulled and tugged at him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Naruto wondered why she hadn't hit him yet. He imagined it had something to do with not getting blood on her new clothes.

"Why are you letting her do this to me Whiskers?" Yakusho cried out.

"Karmic payback," was his idle response.

"Oh screw you too."

"I have to get you somehow, don't I?"

"You should watch what you say and do, lest I keep you to your words."

"Would you two stop arguing? It makes Yakusho fidget too much." Sakura's interruption was both graceful and witty.

"Stop trying to put this on me," Yakusho growled. "I'm just gonna take it off afterwards."

"If you show up to Hinata's wedding in that vest and those pants, then repopulating your clan is going to become a _real_ fantasy."

Yakusho gulped and stopped moving. This time Naruto could not withhold his laughter, falling back on his couch as his sides contorted in glee. It was the first time in the last few days he'd been able to do so, so neither Yakusho nor Sakura complained.

"There!" she exclaimed as she finally stuck the tall shinobi into the kimono. "Now one last thing."

Sakura reached up towards Yakusho's forehead, her fingers aiming at his headband. Yakusho's eyes widened and twitched as her digits touched the fabric, causing him to grunt lowly. She ignored his warning and gripped the item in her hand, at which point he snapped his own around her wrist and grabbed her hard.

"Don't touch the headband," he said.

"Hey! Watch it, that hurts," Sakura whimpered. "Now take it off."

"I'm not taking the headband off."

"Don't be a jerk Yakusho, just take the headband off. You look ridiculous enough as is," Naruto grinned.

Sakura reached up to take the headband again, only to have her hand smacked away. She rubbed her sore palm and looked up at Yakusho indignantly, who only stared back at her with anger.

"I'm not going to say it again. Leave my headband alone." His voice was stern and commanding. "If you try to take it off again, you'll be missing a hand."

"Yeesh, touchy or what?" Sakura grumbled. "Fine, keep it on. But you're not taking that sword to the ceremony."

"You just keep pushing your luck, don't you Pinkie?"

"I'm serious Yakusho." Sakura huffed loudly, prodding him in the chest. "I don't want you bringing that weapon along with you. I don't care where you have to stash it, but don't bring it with you."

"Fine, you win this round. I won't bring it."

"That's better!" Sakura smirked in triumph for a moment, the turned back into the apartment to finish her duties. She still had to make sure she looked just right, which would equal some time spent borrowing Naruto's bathroom to make the final touch-ups. As far as he and Yakusho were concerned she already looked good enough. She was one to argue otherwise.

"You gonna be okay Whiskers?" Yakusho sat down next to the young blond while not changing his expression.

"Why wouldn't I be?" The question was intentionally obtuse, used as an attempt to get Yakusho off the subject.

"I think we both know why," he snorted. "You've got balls for agreeing to come, but don't push yourself."

"I'll take that advice at face value."

"So it's worth nothing then?"

"Pretty much."

"Screw you too." Yakusho shook his head and leaned back on the couch.

"If you two are done fighting, we can go now." Sakura stepped out into the open again with a large smile and grabbed both men by their wrists. "Now move your asses. There's no way I'm gonna let myself be late."

Sakura dragged them both out of the apartment, making sure to turn off the lights before they left. Finally both males separated themselves from her and walked of their own accord, allowing her to walk in front. Naruto for the most part remained withdrawn, thinking to himself as he walked. His eyes drifted up towards the waning sunlight as a sigh echoed from his lips.

_I'm glad at least one of us can be happy about this_, Naruto muttered unto himself.

* * *

"Would you stop primping so much?" Kiba groaned. "You already look good enough."

"Kiba, this isn't some class photo or snap shot…this is my wedding!" Hinata was busy touching up her makeup and straightening herself in front of the mirror in her room.

"That's still not an excuse for all the preparing you're doing. It's almost like you don't wanna go." Kiba plopped down on her mattress, flashing her that all-too-knowing grin.

"It's unfair of you to tease her like that," Shino intruded. He had found a comfortable spot near Hinata's windowsill to sit on. "You know very well she doesn't."

"Believe me, your attempts to make me laugh aren't lost Kiba-kun." Hinata turned and patted her teammate on the head. "Just…now isn't the time for them."

"I can see that." The scruffy young man ran his hand over Akamaru's head, petting the large dog slowly. Hinata was at a loss to explain why she'd let the huge dog into her room, but it was too late to question it now.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you feel unwanted," she whimpered.

"Perhaps it would be best if we left you to your devices?" Shino slanted his glasses down slightly and met Hinata's eyes with his own, causing her to shiver. Something about the way he looked at her made her think he knew everything that was going through her head. It was an invasion of privacy she could do little to avoid.

"I think that would be best," Hinata admitted.

"Then I'll see you at the ceremony." Shino slipped out the window and disappeared into the mass of trees just outside the compound.

"I guess that's my cue to go," Kiba offered. "See you around Hinata."

The ninja and his dog were about to leave when Hinata took him by the hand. For a moment they simply stood there in silence, Kiba slowly turning his head to meet Hinata's empty eyes. It was though they were speaking volumes to each other, when the only sound that reigned in that room was quiet.

"Yes?" Kiba seemed irate now that he had been stopped.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?"

"Mad at you for what?" Kiba looked astounded, completely unaware of what she meant.

"Naruto…the Kyuubi…you're mad at me, aren't you?"

"I'm not mad at you. Whatever would make you think something like that?"

Hinata lowered her face, avoiding Kiba's eyes. "Y-You've changed since that day…y-you look at me the same way you look at Naruto…and…"

Kiba hadn't realized till now that he had been giving anyone looks. Simply from her descriptor the boy knew the very expression she was talking about. It was the miserable scowl he had flashed Naruto on the day he'd found out about the Kyuubi. The same look he'd given the boy when he'd called him a demon and monster.

"You think I'm a monster, don't you?"

Something inside Kiba felt like it was being pulled upon. Hinata sounded hurt by the prospect that he thought that about her. He would have denied it instantly if not for the haunting memory of Naruto's words to him. He could remember so vividly the waterfall near the Land of Rice Fields where Naruto had stared not just into his eyes, but deep into his heart. The words he'd said that day made more sense to Kiba now than ever.

_Hinata-chan is not a demon, or a monster, or any such thing! What has happened to her is my fault. Blame me all you want, but don't you dare take your anger out on her. Hinata is Hinata, no matter what happens to her or what takes control of her. If you can't accept that then stay the hell away from her!_

In that very moment, Kiba felt as though he'd stabbed himself. He had been so blind in his anger that he hadn't realized where it was taking him. Hinata quivered next to him, nearly in tears. Slowly the young man reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently.

"You're not a monster Hinata. You're anything but. If anyone here is a monster…it's me."

Hinata's trembling stopped when he said that. She turned to look at him with seeking eyes, wondering what had prompted such words. He shrugged her gaze off, standing up from the bed to stretch, his hand floating down to scratch Akamaru's head.

"I should leave you alone. I've got a lot to think about…and it's your big day after all."

"H-Hai." Her voice was nothing but a whisper.

"Try to smile okay? I know it's not the best thing that's ever happened to you…but you said it yourself. You made your choice…isn't that right?"

Nothing else was said between them. Kiba led Akamaru out of Hinata's room, offering a simple "goodbye" as he left. Hinata remained on her bed, looking at the doorframe for a while afterwards. Yes, she had made her choice hadn't she? There was no turning back now. She nodded once to herself and went off to make some last minute preparations.

* * *

Nighttime fell over Konoha with relative peace, shrouding the village in a quiet blanket of shadow. Lights flickered on in houses and in street lamps as the community greeted the darkness with artificial light. The glow was faint and muffled by the trees so it would not carry too far into the distance. A hush fell over the town gracefully as the late hours began.

In that hush, civilians and shinobi alike poured into the Hyuuga compound to attend Hinata's wedding. There were far more people than most of the members of the clan would have preferred, but Hiashi insisted that anyone who wanted to attend could. That included Hinata's former love, Uzumaki Naruto. Very little fighting had to be done to allow the blond into the ceremony. As far as the elders were concerned, he was a non-issue.

The very first people to enter the small garden where they were holding the ceremony were the members of Hinata's team. Yuuhi Kurenai was well respected in the clan for having taken Hinata as her pupil. She was not fond of the way the Hyuuga clan treated its heir, but she kept her opinions to herself and let things play themselves out. The red-eyed woman had chosen an extravagant white and red kimono bursting with flowers, something that Hinata had helped her pick long before the wedding. Kiba refused to wear a kimono, no matter how much Hinata pleaded with him, opting instead to wear a formal set of shirt and pants. Shino all out refused to change his clothing, but offered to leave the hood on his jacket down. That didn't upset Hinata in the least bit. She had grown to see Shino as mysterious and withdrawn. Having him change simply because she was getting married would be all too disheartening.

Neji's team was next through the gates. It had taken all of Neji's power to make sure Gai and Lee showed up in something respectable. Somehow he had convinced them to wear regular clothing for once, the sight of which made the Branch member sigh in relief. Neji didn't bother offering advice to Tenten, as he knew she of all people would not embarrass herself or anyone at an event such as this. The rose-color she brought to Hinata's floral arrangement was nothing short of dazzling, as was the rose-color she brought to her and Neji's cheeks when she caught him staring. She finally moved out of the way as the rest of the guests began to arrive.

Seating arrangements were nothing special. Simple fold out chairs were placed in rows, leaving a nice aisle down the middle for people to get through. One side was clearly set out for friends, acquaintances and guests, while the other side was reserved for the clan members and high ranking officials. The Hokage was already there, keeping her eyes alert. It seemed as though she were looking for someone, especially when her eyes fixated angrily upon a certain elderly Hyuuga woman wielding a rickety cane. Shizune had to reach out and grab her before she struck the elder with the full brunt of her power, barely averting disaster. The Hokage's attendant would have stroked Tonton's head to relieve her stress, but pets were not allowed at the ceremony. Instead she opted for squeezing her fists as hard as she could.

Sitting not too far from them were Hiashi and Hanabi. Three of the closest people to the bride were stationed to sit next to each other, but Neji was still busy seeing guests in. Both Hiashi and the small girl were wearing looks of discontent, hiding them eagerly from the rest of the clan. It was obvious that they felt for Hinata, yet there was nothing they could really do for her. Tsunade found it hard to believe that Hiashi's influence in the clan had slipped so much in the last few months. The evidence spoke for itself though, leaving the Hokage worried as to the future of the Hyuuga. Occasionally the head of the clan would turn his head to look toward the entrance, as though he were expecting something special. It was curious behavior for him to exhibit, but Tsunade paid it no mind.

Naruto and his friends finally made it a moment later. Sakura was the first through the gate, offering a complacent nod to Neji as she was ushered in. Yakusho remained in character, delivering to the Branch member nothing but his trademark "cheh" as he followed Sakura to the seats. When Naruto entered the compound, he and Neji stopped a moment to exchange looks. Neither male said a word as the other witnesses slowly flowed into the garden, exchanging their sorrows and bitterness silently. Naruto eventually broke the lock they had, nodding but once as he moved off to join Sakura and Yakusho on the left side.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked her teammate. "You can leave if you…"

"I'm fine." Naruto's face told he was lying. He was adamant to fight against his own feelings, hoping beyond hope that perhaps defying them would make them go away.

"If you say so. Please…don't push yourself."

Moments went by without so much as a movement from those gathered. When those moments ended the motionlessness was replaced by the unified turning of heads toward the entrance. Even Naruto came to life as Gaara of the Desert, Fifth Kazekage, walked into the Hyuuga compound. When Naruto thought about it, it made sense that Gaara would be here. Sunagakure and Konohagakure were allies, and the marrying of the heir of one village's "strongest clan" merited an official visit. On each of his sides were his siblings, Kankuro and Temari, the blond girl instantly veering off from them to find a seat near Shikamaru. The puppet-master let out a sigh at her display whilst the Kazekage offered no response at all. The sight was apparently quite common for both of them and thusly they paid it no heed. The two of them were quickly ushered to a spot near Hiashi which Gaara adamantly refused to sit in. Instead he wandered over to the left set of chairs and took his seat next to Naruto. The rest of the guests took a moment to stare in both shock and awe before letting the issue die out.

"Gaara."

"Naruto."

"Was the other seat too good for you?"

"Quite possibly. I have this thing against stuck up nobility and their seating arrangements." The Kazekage flashed a beguiling smirk in Naruto's direction, causing the blond to reply in kind with one of his own. It was good to know he had friends in high places.

"Arigato," he muttered.

"By the way…I've been informed of something rather peculiar. When the time comes…follow Neji."

Naruto was unsure of what Gaara's words meant. Trying to question him further proved useless, as the Kazekage refused to answer anything that had to do with his statement. He encouraged his friend to relax, a feat that took much more coaxing than Gaara was willing to put out. Eventually Sakura leaned over and gripped Naruto's hand tightly, forcing him to withdraw and simmer down.

Another few moments went by before the ceremony finally began. The monk signaled the start by raising his hands to still the clamor of conversations that had arose in the small garden. He reached a wrinkled hand down the aisle as if he were reaching for something he could not grab. The attention of every guest and member turned towards the entrance to the compound at that time, following the elderly man's grasp. Standing there were Katai and Hinata, both dressed to the finest. Katai wore nothing extraordinary, having chosen to go with a simple black kimono to rival the young woman's flowery one. They walked peerlessly toward center stage as hundreds of eyes observed them. Hinata blushed profusely at the remarkable amount of attention she was receiving, but did not hide her head. To do so would be dishonorable and unbecoming in this situation, so she swallowed her fear and moved on.

Hinata looked more stunning and beautiful in that single moment than Naruto could ever remember her being. He became acutely aware of the ache in his heart once reality set itself back into his mind. He would not be the one to share her company forevermore. He would not be able to wake up next to her every day, to hold her and be with her. Something caught in the back of his throat as his eyes strained to see. He quietly realized he was on the verge of tears and instead bit them back. He would not cry. Not in front of Hinata on her most important day.

They finally reached the monk at the head of the garden, each one of them taking one of his weathered hands into their own. Slowly and fluidly they found themselves at his side as he let go of them, taking a few steps forward to say his words.

"Praise be to the union that is to occur this day." The monk's voice was slow and cragged, resembling in tone the way the face of an old cliff looked. "The two before you… Hyuuga Hinata and Kongouseki Katai…are to soon accept the bonds of matrimony, which will tie them together from this day until that day in which they leave the mortal coil. The merging of their lives mimics the merging of their nations under peace, prosperity and good fortune. Before we proceed, we shall hear the words of those to be wed."

The monk placed his hand on Katai's shoulder and offered the young man to the front. Katai stood powerfully as he reached out to hold Hinata's hand before turning to face the congregation.

"I stand here today, moments before my marriage, as a symbol of hope for my people and my country. Our nations have been at war in the past…but I assure that those days remain in the past. I come here as the heart and will of my people, to rally their hopes and dreams that this union will bring my country peace."

There were no more words to be spoken by Katai. He slowly stepped back into place and let the monk continue. It wasn't a surprise that he had had so little to say. His stance from the beginning of this ordeal had always been the same. Paying no mind to the invisible thoughts of the onlookers, the monk ushered Hinata forward to speak her mind. The young heiress took a moment to look over the groups of people before her before taking in a sharp breath. Her nerves were freezing in place, yet her will remained strong. She shook the frost from her courage and cleared her throat.

"I stand here, the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, about to embark on a journey into my future. This man…Kongouseki Katai…shall be at my side during that journey. We are to unite two nations that have fought bitterly for years on end. We are to join one another for the rest of our lives' journeys. For the betterment of my clan, my people and the people of both nations…for the hopes and dreams of all their futures…this is what I must do."

Somberness descended upon the crowd. It was more apparent now than ever that the heiress did not wish to marry. Her words were spoken with sadness and not pride, a sadness that pierced the hearts of all those gathered. Naruto found his especially wounded by it, his eyes gathering the tears he had refused to shed for so long. Still he bit them back, denying them the satisfaction of anointing his face. He would be as strong as Hinata was for going through with this. He could not let her or anyone else near him down. For a moment he met eyes with the bride, the two of them sharing the words they had not been able to speak the last two weeks in but an instant. A longing feeling tugged at him, drawing him back into her warm arms as they lay in his bed. The memories threatened to engulf his senses entirely before a piercing word cut his revelry in half.

"However…"

A clamor rose at that word. Naruto found himself ripped from his dream world as he heard it, focusing intently on the proceedings for the first time since they had started. Hinata's sadness had been removed, covered with a foxy grin and twinkle that should not rightly have belonged there. In the back of his heart he felt a throb of something he hadn't felt in days. Hinata's eyes finally narrowed as her voice rose in pitch and power.

"I am _not_ some bargaining chip for my clan to use as it sees fit. I am my own person…simply because I bear the weight of heir to the family does not mean I don't bleed or draw breath! I am _sick_ and _tired_ of having my life written down and decided for me!"

Hinata quickly reached up and let her hair down, shaking the raven locks out of their tight bun. She reached for her kimono and tore it from her body, exposing the attire that had been hidden underneath. Eyes widened in shock as she stood before the ceremony in her black undershirt, pants and geta, bits of fishnet exposed through the low cut of her top. Tied to her waist was her hitai-ate, the glorious symbol of Konoha gleaming in the pale moonlight as she made her stand.

"Today I choose my destiny myself!!!"

"_NOW!!!!!!!!!!_"

At that cry several smoke bombs were lobbed into the crowd, blasting up a thick veil that covered the entire congregation. Though he could barely see anything, Naruto could make out the form of Neji as he walked by the aisle. The Branch member flashed Naruto a smile in the mess, nodding to him briefly before Hinata and Hiashi raced by. Neji quickly followed his two relatives out of the garden, looking back but once before they were out of sight.

"Are you waiting for a written invitation?" Gaara's voice sounded mocking as Naruto sat there in the smoke. While others waved their arms around to desperately try and get a grasp of their surroundings, Naruto could only remember what Gaara had said to him earlier. With a hard nod he raced after the three Hyuugas, leaving the gathering behind as he chased after his love.

"Stop them! Do whatever it takes, but _stop them_!"

The order came from a scraggly elder who waved her cane about furiously in the smoke. At her behest several shinobi who had been acting as guards for the event rushed towards the gate to follow Naruto and the others. No sooner had they reached the exit than a pillar of solid sand burst from the ground. Its sudden appearance knocked them all to the ground and barred the entrance. Those that attempted to stand after that point found their arms and legs bound inexplicably to the ground by chains of sand. The bonds only tightened the more they struggled, leaving the entire entourage immobilized. When the smoke finally cleared and the elders saw what had stopped their guards, all eyes turned towards the Kazekage. Gaara remained emotionless as countless gazes fixated on him, his lips barely moving as he spoke.

"Gee…I wonder how that happened."

* * *

Hinata, Hiashi and Neji ran as fast as they could. They were certain no one would have been able to catch up with them thanks to the precautions they set in place, but a shinobi could never be too careful. Neji was aware that someone was following them, but was sure that it was Naruto. It had taken a lot of planning and quick messages to make sure the Kazekage understood what they wanted from him. Neji was only glad that Naruto and Gaara were good friends. It wouldn't have worked any other way.

The three of them found an abandoned alleyway and stopped there. Moments later Naruto rounded the bend and froze, staring at Hinata in shock. Hinata's eyes soon found his, her own body coming to a stop as she did. The next moment she raced towards him and flung herself into his arms. She cried as he caught her and spun around once to slow down the momentum before the two kissed for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"How long ago did you plan this!?" Naruto was more excited than he had ever been in his life.

"For two weeks now, right after you got back," Hinata confessed.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you Naruto." It was Hiashi, speaking sagely toward them both. "It was crucial that none of the Hyuuga elders knew what we were planning. They have been overestimating and overusing their power on my clan for too long…I think this is a suitable wake-up call, don't you?"

"I would have to agree!" Naruto chuckled and squeezed Hinata tightly in his arms. "But what about Katai, and the Earth Country?"

"I'm sure Katai will be able to see reason." Neji's voice was as stoic as ever. "He hasn't shown himself to be rash and impulsive. Perhaps things will not work out as he had planned, but if he truly does seek peace, then he will find another way to obtain it."

"You understand of course that pulling this stunt puts you both in a lot of danger." Hiashi remained foremost in the conversation, even after Neji's words. "You'll have to leave the village until things have calmed down. Doing that might get you labeled as Missing-nin, but I'm sure that matters very little."

"You're telling me." Naruto smiled as Hinata tugged on his shoulders tightly.

"I don't care where I have to go. I made my choice, didn't I?" Hinata smiled brightly as she held on to her lover, hoping that she would never have to let him go again.

"I will see what supplies I can get you both." Neji offered his generosity again to the young couple. "Wait on the outskirts of town and I will find you when I…"

The sentence ended midway through. Hinata barely saw her cousin's arm move as he whipped a kunai towards the wooden fence nearby them, deflecting an oncoming shuriken. Both weapons tumbled across the ground as they nulled each other's strike, Neji turning to face the direction the shuriken had been thrown from. Naruto quickly placed himself between the fence and Hinata, covering her body with his own defensively. The Hyuuga girl gasped in shock, reaching up to activate her Byakugan like the rest of her present family.

None of them were fast enough. By the time all three of them had used their Byakugan, the second strike was launched. A tendril of blue shot out from the darkness and struck Hiashi across the face, twisting his body as he was sent careening down the street. Hinata shrieked as blood flew from his mouth and his body rolled, coming to a crashing halt against a nearby wall. Hiashi fell limp with a groan, consciousness leaving his body.

"Well that was _much_ easier than I expected it to be."

Two figures emerged from the shadows at that moment, perching themselves on the wooden fence. One of them remained concealed by darkness, his eyes flickering in the moonlight. His partner did not see the need to hide himself, allowing the pale rays to expose him completely. He stood before the three in a brown vest and green undershirt, both which were covered in dirt. His pants were another sty, covered in bits of dirt and what appeared to be dried blood. Attached to his waist was a thick scroll, held securely to him by a series of straps. Nestled just below his crazed head of dust-colored hair was an Iwagakure hitai-ate.

"I'll say." The one exposed to the light spoke next. His voice was high but firm, touching on the malicious glee that was stored within. "I would have thought it would take a lot more than that."

"Who are you? What are you doing in this village?!" Neji's tone was commanding, yet laced with fear. It had taken but one assault from these two to take the head of the Hyuuga clan out. Even though it was a cheap shot, that fact still remained.

"I don't have to answer that, right?" The Iwa-nin turned to his shadowed partner as though he truly needed clarification on the issue. The darkened shinobi let out an exasperated grunt to which the dirt-covered young man sighed. "No, I guess I don't, do I?"

"Stop mocking us and talk!" Naruto spat. "Why did you come here, and what do you want!"

"Remind me when I cared what you thought." The reply was short and snappy, filled with an intense hate for those before him. Slowly the sandy-headed ninja reached for his scroll, only to be stopped by the pale hand of his partner.

"Leave this to me Rokujoyu. Your methods are…messy and unnecessary."

"Eh? Well if you say so Sakai. You're still robbing me of way too much fun."

Sakai snorted at his partner and focused his attention on the group of three. He clenched his hand into a fist, his bones cracking slightly as he squeezed his fingers firmly. With a shout he thrust his fist upward, focusing all his power through it. Neji only saw the assault coming when it was too late to dodge, a sickly pillar of blue light bursting from the ground beneath him. Neji caught the brunt of the assault in his stomach, causing the wind to be knocked out of him as the rising pillar carried him into the air. As it thrust him into the sky, Sakai brought his other palm onto his clenched fist. From the darkness behind him several more blue tendrils erupted, slamming straight into Neji's prone body. With no air in his lungs to scream his cries were mute, save for the sound of Sakai's attack crushing his body. A moment later the blue energy dissipated and Neji fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata screamed.

"Well now that that's out of the road, I suppose we can get what we came for." Rokujoyu snickered as he hopped off the fence and moved towards Naruto and Hinata. It was in that moment that Naruto finally realized why they were here.

"You…You're after Hinata, aren't you? Why!?"

"I don't think that concerns you. Stand aside." It was Sakai who spoke this time, his eerie and slow voice carrying from the darkness.

"I won't just give her to you! Leave her alone or I'll kick both your asses!"

"I'd be happy to arrange something of the sort." Rokujoyu's face twisted in a gleeful smirk just as another pillar of blue energy sprung from the ground. Naruto took the blow to his side and was sent skidding across the street in Neji's direction. He stood up in time to see Rokujoyu hit Hinata with a strange pink gas. She passed out instantly, slumping to the ground in a heap. The dirt-covered ninja picked her up and handed her to Sakai quickly, flashing a hearty grin in the blond's direction.

"You bastard! Give her back!"

Naruto reached for the closest thing he could find to throw at Rokujoyu and threw it. Luck had it that the first thing Naruto's hand found was the shuriken that the Iwa-nin had thrown at Neji earlier. The star flew at Rokujoyu with great speed and skimmed his ankle, cutting the flesh open.

"Gah!!! Y-You son of a bitch! I'm gonna fucking kill you, you know that?"

"Rokujoyu…settle down." Sakai's voice was calm and collected despite the situation.

"But he…"

"I won't say it again. Get moving, I'll finish this."

"Bah fine! Just be lucky I don't get my way you blond asshole, or you'd be in fifty pieces by now!"

Naruto stood up to try and follow Rokujoyu, but was sent flying into a wall by another of Sakai's blue tendrils. The impact was brutal enough to crack the stone, leaving Naruto's vision fuzzy. He could only barely make out the two rogue ninja before they dashed off into the darkness with his lover in their hands. Consciousness was quickly leaving him and desperately he reached out to try and stop them.

"H-Hinata…"

The world around him went black. With no other choice, Naruto sunk deep into the blackness.

* * *

The darkness receded into blinding light. Naruto shot his body straight up with a troubled gasp, squinting his vision to reduce the burn to his eyes. When his vision adjusted to the light he realized he was in a bed in the Konoha hospital. A quick check made him certain that nothing important was missing and that he was still all in one piece.

"Tsunade-shishou! He's awake!"

Naruto could not misplace Sakura's voice in his lifetime. Immediately his head turned to his left, taking in the sight of the room he was in. There was another bed next to his own where Neji was currently being watched over by Lee, Gai and Tenten. The double-bun headed girl looked the most worried, her hand stroking the unconscious Hyuuga boy's face as he lay there. Naruto could understand how she felt.

Directly to his left was Sakura. She had traded her kimono in for her regular clothes and was currently waiting by his side. Her features were curved in a relieved smile, probably stemming from his current return to the waking world. He could hear several footsteps approaching his bed all at once and rose his head to see who was approaching. Tsunade was at the forefront, leaning down to check on Naruto's head and such and to make sure he was alright. Behind her worrisome form were Kiba and Jiyumaru. Jiyumaru had been acting as a guard at the ceremony and was still working the sand off his wrists. Kiba looked only a small bit more troubled than Tsunade did as he stood there, waiting for his turn to listen or speak.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm…I'm fine. Nothing's broken. Where's Hinata?"

Tsunade's face fell a bit. "We were hoping you could tell us. We only arrived on the scene to find you, Hiashi and Neji beaten."

"There were two of them…they called themselves Rokujoyu and Sakai. One of them was from Iwagakure…they beat us and kidnapped Hinata!"

"They what!?" Sakura and Kiba's shouts were unanimous in nature, the medic-nin grasping her partner's arm for support.

"Why did they kidnap her Naruto?" Tsunade's brow had furrowed angrily.

"I don't know. They wouldn't say."

"Damn it…this is just insane. How could something like this happen?"

The room went silent. Lee and Tenten had turned their attention from Neji to Naruto's half of the room for but a moment, worried for their comrades. The silence continued for a moment before Naruto flung the covers off his bed and jumped to his feet.

"Naruto, what're you doing?!" Tsunade cried. "You need to…"

"What I need to do is get off my ass and save her." His eyes blazed as he spoke, staring down the Hokage. "I'm not going to sit around and let myself get waited on hand and foot while someone runs off with Hinata."

"That's insane. We don't know what they could have done to you or Hiashi or Neji! You have to stay here, that's an order!"

"To hell with your orders Baa-chan!" Naruto's voice creeped with rage and failure. "I'm not going to screw this up. I just got her back…I'm not gonna lose her again."

"Well said," Kiba smiled. "Take me with you."

"Wait a minute here!" The Hokage was quickly losing control of a situation she had very little control over to begin with. "Kiba, Naruto's one thing, but you can't just…"

"No offense Hokage-sama…but at this point I'm following Naruto." Kiba's eyes were strong with determination as he stared her down. "He's going to need help to pull this off. Akamaru and I can help him track her down easily. He's going and there's nothing you can do to stop him…so you might as well make sure he comes back alive, right?"

Tsunade bit her lower lip as she stared at her shinobi. Naruto gazed at Kiba with surprise, his mouth muttering a soft "thank you" that was barely heard. She shook her head and sighed, raising her hands in defeat.

"Fine, you win Naruto. I know I can't beat this out of you."

"Arigato, baa-chan…" Naruto smiled at her thankfully and turned to leave with Kiba.

"Hold it!" Sakura rose quickly and ran up to his side. "I'm coming with you too."

"Now just one second…"

"Count me in as well." It was Tenten this time, who stood up from Neji's side with fierceness. "Those two have a lot to answer for…I'm not gonna let them go without a fight."

"Now hold on!"

"Hokage-sama, perhaps it would be best if I joined them as well?" Jiyumaru was sheepish at this point, realizing that the mightiest ninja in Konoha was about to flip her lid.

There was a moment of silence before Tsunade fixed her face. She stood up to her tallest height and cleared her throat.

"If you're all going to twist my arms like this, then I guess I have no choice." Her smile returned as she spoke commandingly and powerfully. "Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Tenten, Jiyumaru! You have a mission now. Chase after and retrieve Hyuuga Hinata from her captors. Don't let anything stop you on the way, you hear?"

The unanimous cry of _"Hai, Hokage-sama!_" rang out through the room before the five shinobi left it in haste. As the room emptied out the blond-haired woman felt peculiar gazes fall upon her. She turned to see the rest of the people in the room staring at her oddly. Lee and Gai quickly removed their eyes from her and turned back to Neji, leaving the Hokage twitching.

* * *

The group dispersed as quickly as they could to gather any supplies they would need. Naruto, Kiba and Tenten made a quick change of clothes and back into their regular attire before racing towards the west gate. Jiyumaru and Sakura met up with the three of them there, Kiba returning with Akamaru ready for action.

"Alright, here's the deal," Jiyumaru stated. "Kiba, you and Akamaru are the most important people here. Only you can track down Hinata by her scent. We'll be following you. These two have a good two hours head start on us, so it's going to take all we've got to catch up with them."

"I injured one of them before they got away." Naruto straightened his hitai-ate and tied it tightly. "If anything, it will slow them down some."

"Then we may not be so badly off. Is everyone ready?"

"You weren't about to leave without us, were you?"

Everyone turned to the right of the gate to find Yakusho and Katai sitting there. Katai was tightening his geta as the Dragon ninja called out, tilting his sword in their direction in greeting.

"Yakusho? Katai? What're you two doing here?" Naruto seem bewildered at their presence, a feeling that was mimicked by the look in Jiyumaru's eyes.

"It didn't take long for us to hear that White-Eyes was missing. Katai refused to sit back and not help, so I figured…why should I?"

"I cannot stand idly by when someone is in need. If I can help, I will." Katai eyed Naruto with a slow nod. It was clear they had much to discuss, but it would need to wait till later.

"Both of you…thank you so much." Naruto had to suppress tears for the third time that day.

"Wait a moment, isn't this getting a little out of hand?" Tenten attempted to play the voice of reason as she spoke. "There are only two of them right? Do we really need seven people to fight them?"

"That's not necessarily true." Jiyumaru stroked his chin as he countered Tenten's words. "For them to have the gall to charge straight into Konoha and kidnap the heiress to the Hyuuga clan…they'd have to have some back up, somewhere. They wouldn't do this with just two people."

"Which means the more of us you bring along, the better." Yakusho smirked as he stood up, flexing his sword. "So shall we go?"

"That works for me. Kiba?" Jiyumaru nodded to the nin-ken trainer to begin. Kiba patted Akamaru on the back and climbed on his back as the dog began sniffing about.

"What's he doing?" Naruto asked.

"Akamaru knows Hinata's scent by memory. Once he picks it up, we're off."

The large dog took a few more minutes to sniff the ground before offering a loud bark. Akamaru patted the dog's head and motioned for the other ninja to follow him.

"Naruto…I don't want to bring this up…but this is…"

"I know Kiba." The blond looked down. "It's just like Sasuke. But I'm not going to fail this time."

The group of seven bounded off into the restless forests of the Fire Country, hot on the trail of the Hyuuga heiress.

* * *

"God damn him! God damn him right to fucking hell!"

Rokujoyu was currently attending to the wound left on his ankle by Naruto. Sakai, still cloaked by shadows, kept his hands around the unconscious form of Hyuuga Hinata. The Iwa-nin slowly reached into a pouch on the side of his pants and pulled out various medical supplies.

"You're holding us up, Rokujoyu. I don't need to tell you what'll happen if they catch us now."

"You think I don't know that? Jeez, stop being such a cock." Rokujoyu prepared a salve from the supplies in the pouch and slapped them onto the wound on his ankle, gasping out as pain shot through it momentarily. After a moment the pain began to subside, leaving a warm tingling there.

"How long will that take? We have to get ahead of them as soon as possible."

"It won't take too long. God, would you relax? You're so tense about this whole mission."

"I would rather not fail at this point. You know what he'll do to us if we fail." Sakai brushed some of his hair out of his eyes, sighing at Rokujoyu's complacency.

"Would you _relax_?" the smaller man growled and threw a clump of dirt as his companion. "We're not going to fail."

"And what are we going to do if they catch up to us in your condition? Especially if they send _it_ after us?"

What Sakai was referring to was obvious to the laid-back Earth ninja. Rokujoyu shivered as he stood up and tested his ankle, smiling as he fastened the salve with a bandage.

"I get your point already, yeeesh. We'll be fine. Don't forget we have a contingency."

Sakai chuckled and rubbed his forehead with a sigh. "Of course…how did I forget?"

"There, now would you stop complaining?" Rokujoyu stood up and smirked, kicking his leg a few times. "I'm good to go now."

"Right, then let's get the hell out of here."

Sakai pulled himself to his feet as Rokujoyu stood up. The two of them picked up their pace again, headed off deep into the northwest of the Fire Country.

* * *

The seven shinobi from Konohagakure stopped as Kiba held his hand up. They had stopped at a fork in the road, one road heading southwest while the other headed northwest. Kiba had halted their progress for a reason he was not speaking of just yet. Akamaru continued his sniffing, going around in a wide circle at the fork several times. Finally Katai stepped up from the group, and came up to Kiba, looking about.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what's going on. Akamaru has lost Hinata's scent…and with the fork…I just don't know which way she's gone."  
"Are you sure?" Katai looked exceedingly worried.

"Kiba, what's wrong?" Naruto called out from the others. Kiba looked at the blond and waved shortly.

"Nothing that's permanent. I can fix it, trust me."

"We've got our faith in you Kiba! Don't screw up!"

The brunet hopped off his dog and formed a single seal with his hands. Carefully he dropped to all fours and began to sniff across the ground, taking deep whiffs of the surrounding area.

"What're you doing?" Katai questioned.

"My nose is stronger than a nin-ken's," Kiba informed the long-haired teen. "If I focus I can…got it!!!"

Kiba leapt from the ground and took another few whiffs before pointing off to the path that led northwest. "See? With this nose of mine, we can track down Hinata with no problem at all."

"Actually, that in and of itself is a problem."

Kiba felt a horrid and sharp pain explode through his chest, followed by an eerie warmth that flowed down his body. He tried to say something, only to find his voice choked by pain and copper. It took a moment for his vocal chords to finally manage a gasp of pain. His gasp was followed by several others and the cry of his name. His eyes traveled to the pain in his chest to see what it was that had caused his sudden shortness of voice.

Sticking through his chest, with blood pouring from the wound, was a spear of black diamond, formed from the arm of Kongouseki Katai.


	14. Chapter 13

**Dragonheart**

Chapter 13

_"His name is Akamaru. You'll be taking care of him."_

_ "Eh? Mom? Sister?"_

_ "From now on, you'll be looking after him, got it?"_

_ "Me?"_

_ "Arf!"_

_ "Heheheh…I'm Kiba. Nice to meet you, Akamaru."_

* * *

_ "Be more serious!"_

_ SMACK!_

_ "Gah!"_

_ "You can't be fooling around all the time!"_

_ "Mom…"_

_ "Listen Kiba. It is not just you. You and Akamaru have to grow strong **together**."_

_ "Together with Akamaru…?"_

* * *

_ "Alright, so I guess this means it's time to introduce yourselves."_

_ "I am Aburame Shino, member of the Aburame clan. My family's jutsu focuses on our communion with insects. They are to us as the remora is to a shark. They rely on us as much as we rely on them. My insects live inside my body, and listen to my commands only."_

_ "That's pretty nasty if you ask me."_

_ "To each their own. As an Inuzuka, I believe you spend your life with a dog at your side, do you not?"_

_ "Yeah, I do."_

_ "It's the same thing in principle really. Only…my friends are smaller and in greater number."_

_ "Yeah, but can your friends do back flips, swim with you and track down people with just their noses?"_

_ "Not exactly…"_

_ "Hah! Then we win!"_

_ "U-um…"_

* * *

_ "Wh-what?! There's no way!"_

_ "I told you…don't **ever** underestimate me…"_

* * *

_ "This is my special assassin's ability. Even with that nose and brain of yours, you will not be able to win against me. My cells are roaming freely in your body, and I can isolate a portion that is you only. That means it's a state of fusion. I guess you could say we're sharing the same body."_

_ "Sharing you said?"_

_ "That's right, and a kind of brutal killing that I can do to you is tearing off cells that belong to you."_

_ "I see. In that case…"_

_ STHK!_

_ "If I do this, I wonder what will happen…"_

_ "Suicide?! What a fool!"_

_ "Hehe…Let's die together."_

* * *

_ "Now that I'm in front of you, can't you even cry for help?"_

_ "Hehe…"_

_ "Don't you dare laugh before you die!"_

_ THUNK!_

* * *

_ "Hinata, are you going to eat that, or just beat it into submission?"_

_ Slurrrrp._

_ "Listen Hinata, I know you don't approve, but Shino and I made you come here for a **good** reason, and you know it."_

_ "H-Hai…I know."_

_ "Then would you **please** stop fidgeting all the time? It's starting to make my nose twitch."_

_ "G-Gomen, Kiba-kun…"_

* * *

_ "Disgusting! Kiba, get your damned mutt off me!"_

_ "Don't be such a wimp. Maybe if you were more of a man, women wouldn't walk all over you."_

* * *

_ "A-ack! What the hell?"_

_ "Alright, out with it! Who are you? Where is Uzumaki Naruto?!"_

_ "Eh? Guys, it's me!"_

_ "The hell it is! Naruto **never** passes up ramen!"_

_ "Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! Stop it! This is Naruto, trust me!"_

_ "I still think he's a fake!"_

_ POOF!_

_ "Satisfied?"_

_ "T-Totally…"_

* * *

_ "You **bastard**! You said you cared about her…you said you loved her. But **you** did this to her! You…you **demon**! You **monster**!"_

* * *

_ "Y-You've changed since that day…y-you look at me the same way you look at Naruto…and…You think I'm a monster, don't you?"_

_"You're not a monster Hinata. You're anything but. If anyone here is a monster…it's me."_

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba sucked in a cold breath of the night's air. His insides twisted and his chest stung as he desperately grabbed for breath. Something warm filled his mouth and dribbled past his lips while he sought to breathe clearly, dripping onto his jacket. He didn't have to look at it to know it was blood as the metallic tang assaulted his taste buds. His dark chocolate eyes angled downward to see the pitch black spike sticking through him, more of his crimson essence spilling out into the fabric of his clothing. He turned to face his attacker, unable to do more than move his head to the side. There he locked gazes with Kongouseki Katai who was wearing a makeshift smirk upon his features.

"Y-you…b-bastard…"

"Spare me. You should be saving your breath." There was no hint of amusement or sarcasm in the long-haired teen's voice. He was deadly serious, focused with killer intent.

"KIBA!!!!"

Naruto's shout drew Katai's attention swiftly. The blond's incredulous stare was mimicked by each and every one of his companions as they looked on in dread. Katai's lips curved upward more in a sick sort of delight before he threw the Inuzuka boy across the dirt behind him.

"Katai, what the hell are you doing!?" It was Yakusho's voice that scraped across the ex-suitor's ears this time. His throat trembled as an unfamiliar rage coalesced inside him.

"My job. Were I to let him live, it would be far too easy for you all to track us down."

"So you're with them, is that it?" Jiyumaru moved to the front, brandishing his katana.

"How astute. It seems at least one of you put the pieces together."

"H-How could you do this!? We trusted you! Hinata trusted you…how could you do this!?" Naruto trembled, his eyes beading with water as he shouted.

"You don't quite understand my position, do you?" Katai's face showed no remorse for his crimes, turning back into the forest beyond. "Not that I'm required to explain myself to you. I have more important things to be doing."

The attacks both came at once. Akamaru howled and leapt at Katai, jaws poised to rip out to treacherous shinobi's throat. At the same time the Dragon Fang spun through the air, flames dancing off the blade as it ignited in mid-flight. There was no fright in Katai's eyes as the assaults came. He struck out with one hand as his body turned solid and black, sending Akamaru flying into a nearby tree with his fist, a sickening crack filling the air along with a pained whimper. Yakusho's sword simply bounced off Katai's solid exterior, landing blade-first into the ground some three feet behind its target.

"Well that was reckless. You should know better than to fight something you can't beat." Katai's eyes flickered with contempt as he spoke in a reprimanding tone.

"Stop preaching you asshole!"

The Dragon Ninja burst from the group, charging towards his former friend with focused rage. His hands were a blur as they snapped together his trademark seals, the Ryuuken humming to life as he bore down on Katai. Dust flew into the air from his harsh footfalls as he prepared his claw for a furious blow. Katai's reaction was voiceless, pulling his own arm back to strike.

_"Hishigata…"_

Yakusho instantly halted his attack and skid to a stop. Using all the energy gathered in his leg from the forced stop he leapt backwards in an attempt to get out of the road in time.

_"…Mori!"_

Katai's fist impacted with the earth powerfully, causing large spikes of black diamond to explode from the ground. The soil upturned rapidly as his jutsu nettled the forest, forcing the group of shinobi from Konoha to retreat backward to avoid being skewered. Now thoroughly separated from his enemies, Katai removed his hand from the ground with a loud crack as his skin returned to normal.

"I suppose that's enough of that."

Katai turned to leave when something grabbed his leg. For a moment the long-haired ninja was struck with fear. Upon closer inspection however, he found he had nothing to be afraid of. Kiba's hand had attached itself to his ankle, but in his weakened state the Inuzuka boy was no threat to one of the Earth Country's most powerful ninja.

"You won't…get away…with this…" Kiba gasped.

"They certainly don't teach you Konoha shinobi how to die gracefully, do they?" Katai kicked the hand off his leg with a sigh, heading off into the forest after his compatriots.

* * *

Wood thumped hollowly in the dense woods as Rokujoyu leapt from branch to branch. Sakai was purposely keeping a good few feet ahead, setting the pace for their journey. They had discussed well beforehand that Rokujoyu became too complacent at times. This was not the place for relaxation. With a grudging smirk he had accepted the orders, and was now forced to move at double his regular running speed just to keep up. It wasn't easy in the least bit. The injury to his leg still hurt, though less so than it had a little while ago, and that was causing him untold amounts of difficulty. Still, it was better to move through the pain than defy their orders and suffer "his" wrath. There were things in life Rokujoyu had learned that, even with a laid back attitude, you did not screw around with. "He" was one of those things.

A deep shaking struck the forest suddenly, followed by a loud rumbling from a far off distance. Rokujoyu and Sakai stopped their progress and turned to gaze where they had come from, watching a flock of birds scatter unto the winds in fright. A large cloud of dust slowly billowed out from the trees, blown about gently by the breeze that graced Konoha's night sky.

"Fuck, what the hell was that?" Rokujoyu leaned against the tree whose branch he was currently standing on.

"I believe that was the contingency you were talking about," Sakai muttered.

"Damn, you think he could have been a bit more subtle?"

"It's Katai. What do you want?"

"Yeah, I suppose that makes sense." Rokujoyu turned around to meet Sakai's empty gaze, shuddering as the other's pale eyes bore into him. "Well I guess we shouldn't just stand here, huh? Knowing Katai he'll close that distance pretty fast."

"Yes, and we should keep the package moving. I don't know how long that gas will last. The last thing we need is for her to wake up and fight back. Let's move."

"Just give me one second, I'll be right there."

Rokujoyu smirked and pulled something out of his pouch. Holding it up to his mouth he bit down on it and pulled. Light glittered off the thin surface of durable wire in his hand, a smirk of satisfaction playing across his ragged features as he set about his task.

* * *

The thicket of jagged ebon was traversed with frenzied haste. Not a single person in the rescue group cared for questions or answers at that moment. Sakura moved with the greatest speed, her ingrained training forcing her to move as fast as her feet could go. She almost missed her mark as she came hurtling out of the dense grove of black spears, skidding across the dirt in an attempt to stop herself. Even then, as the rest of the team made their way to her kneeling form, she knew there was nothing she could do. Naruto made it there first and looked at her with his searching gaze, causing her to cringe.

"There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry."

Her hands were clasped over Kiba's chest, pouring as much of her chakra into her healing techniques as possible. The wound was not closing, nor was his condition improving. The more Sakura tried the more tears fell from her face. She was crying openly at her failure now, unable to do anything except watch her friend die, despite all her training.

"D-damn it…there's got to be something!" Naruto's voice was hoarse. Shouting would do nothing, he knew that. Standing there doing absolutely nothing was even worse than trying to do something that wouldn't work however.

"S-stop…you're wasting time…" Kiba's voice barely made it to their ears. Tenten and the others rolled up just as Naruto fell to his knees, leaning over the nin-ken trainer's bloodied body.

"What are you talking about? We have to save you damn it, stop being so stubborn!"

"You…can't save me. It's…too late…for me already. I knew that before you did." Kiba coughed, blood spilling out across his chin as he did. "Stop wasting your…time. Go and…save her."

"But we can't leave you here!" Naruto was frantic, his own tears mimicking Sakura's. "If we get you back to Tsunade-baa-chan then…"

Naruto's voice was cut short as Kiba grabbed his hand tightly. The dog ninja's skin was chilling to the touch, a sign of his rapidly decaying life. For a moment silence prevailed at the fork in the road, the wind howling across the night sky in protest to the dying man. No matter how much of his essence faded, Kiba's grip did not falter. He squeezed Naruto's hand as roughly as he could, dragging the blond's blue eyes towards him.

"You have to…promise me…" the Inuzuka boy coughed. "You have to…promise me you'll save her. No…matter what, understand? You can't…let them take her away."

"But Kiba, I…"

"You…have to…promise me, Naruto. I'm…not gonna die…without regrets. You…can't let me go without this. Promise me, damn it."

There was a moment of silence as the wind continued to rustle the leaves of the nearby trees. Kiba's grip did not falter or lessen, the last moments of his consciousness hanging on for Naruto's response.

"I promise Kiba. I'll bring her back."

"G-Good…now get…moving. I'm gonna…haunt you if you fuck up…got it?"

"Got it."

Kiba looked as though he had more to say. He looked that way for several moments before Naruto realized he'd stopped breathing. His hand was ice cold, stuck gripping the blond's fiercely. Naruto felt his insides turn and quickly pulled himself from the dead shinobi's grip. It took him a moment to place the hand down and stand up, his mind trying to grasp the situation. Sakura remained on the ground, clutching Kiba's chest as she cried, openly and loudly. The others steeled themselves against their emotions, as shinobi were trained to do. It was impossible for the tears to not form though. Most had grown up together, known each other for their entire lives. To not cry was to not be human. Tears fell from Naruto's cheeks in those moments as well, silent and restrained in the dark of night. His fists clutched to his promise even as his hope wandered.

For Naruto understood that despite his promise, he could not find Hinata. He did not lack the faith to do so. He did not lack the resolve. Kiba was dead. They were too far behind now. Without his tracking skills, it would be almost impossible to find them. Hope was fleeting and disappearing quickly from him, leaving him in a sea of dread.

_ We're screwed. There's not a thing we can do. They're going to get away._

_ **What kind of talk is that?**_

Without warning, Naruto found himself before the iron gates of the Kyuubi's prison. The real world had ceased to exist before the massive jail, from which dark malevolence poured out in droves. Crimson burst through the bars behind the seal that kept the demon-beast at bay, its eyes forming in the never-ending darkness beyond. What could be called its face twisted into a sick grin as it began to laugh at its unfortunate host.

**_Now come on, in all the years we've been together, giving up has never been your thing? Why start now?_**

_ What do you want me to do? Kiba's dead. You saw how easily Katai murdered him. Without him, we only know the general direction they went in. None of us are tracking specialists like him._

The Kyuubi's eyes narrowed on the blond with disgust, his snort causing tendrils of red chakra to billow and twirl in the air. The landscape of Naruto's mind seemed dangerously real at this point. The Jinchuuriki almost felt that the seal was not enough to separate him from the creature he withheld. If those bars were to break, the Kyuubi could probably kill him where he stood.

_ **You sicken me. It's not that you don't want to try…you're afraid.**_

_ What did you just say to me?!_

The red fox cackled, forcing his energy through the gaps in his cell, encircling the golden-haired boy in its essence. It was an intimidation tactic, used deliberately to get the demon's point across. Naruto conceded the trick worked, as his body was already shivering.

_ **You can't hide your feelings from me, remember? I can tell little boy…you're scared. For the first time in your life, you're scared to die. Which to me, makes no sense. Is it because you've never actually seen someone you care about die? Is that why you're suddenly so frightened?**_

_ It's not me I'm worried about, you son of a bitch._

_ **That's rich, it really is. What did I just finish telling you? You can pretend to always be benevolent if you want…but you're afraid to die, aren't you?**_

_ Shut up you bastard fox!_

There was a silence between them then. For the first time, Naruto felt truly ill. His insides turned on him. He hit the floor a moment later and saw his insides hit the ground from his mouth. There was no food or blood for him to spill, yet there it was. In his head he could see himself dying, the blood pouring out of his skin and mouth. He saw himself in Kiba's place. It was maddening. To be forced to see it a second longer would have driven him mad. As soon as it seemed too much for him to bear, the images stopped, and he was before the Kyuubi once again.

_ **Do you see now? You cannot escape this fear. It's human nature. In every human there is an inescapable fear of death. Yours has been delayed because of me. I have suppressed it, swallowed it, bore it for you. In times that you should have died, I have rescued you. Do you see now why you feel this terror now?**_

_ But…against Zabuza back then, I…_

_ **That fear is not the same. Certainly back then you knew that you would die. You knew nothing of me back then, the true influence I had on you. Back then you were still but a child. Life and death…they had no real meaning to you. That is why it was so hard for you to take life…because you did not understand what it meant to keep it.**_

_ What are you trying to tell me, you stupid fox?_

_ **You cannot fight to the death while being afraid to die. This is life…if you don't fight to win, then you will not be the only one to lose. I've seen you kill, I know you're capable of it. You are no longer some stupid child that can simply run away from Death. Do you understand?**_

_ Not at all. You're talking like a crazy man._

The Kyuubi sighed, relinquishing its power from the damp confines of the room. From within the bound gates of its containment Naruto could almost make out the beast's full form. It paced away from him slightly before turning back to face him, no longer sneering.

_ **We fight together, understood? Our vixen is in danger, and I won't sit by and just let you run away because you're scared. That's what I'm trying to say. You may be terrified of dying, but I won't something that belongs to me be taken by anyone. **_

Silence prevailed once again. Naruto was at a loss for words in front of his charge, unable to find the right thing to say at all. The Kyuubi was a being possessed by a thirst for blood and the urge to kill. When consumed by that energy, Naruto became much the same. How was it that something so devoid of compassion for living things could want to see Hinata safe so badly?

_ I don't get you sometimes, Bastard Fox. Why are you…_

_ **Do not concern yourself with my doings, boy. Simply do what you know needs to be done. Stop quivering in fear. Stop crying over the lost. Do what you have promised to do.**_

_ But how can I? Without Kiba we…_

_ **Are you truly that stupid? Or is it just that the last few moments have made you forget what gifts I've given you?**_

The realization struck Naruto quite suddenly. Just as quickly the world of his subconscious faded, and he was back in the real world. Gone were the dripping pipes and cracked stone walls, returning the blond to the tall trees and soil of the Fire Country wilds. The others were around him still, looking over Kiba's dead body. Akamaru had since stood up, and was gently nuzzling the cheek of his fallen partner. In the conversation that felt eternal, only seconds had passed. Naruto felt the water in his eyes dissipating as his determination returned.

"Let's move."

Naruto's sudden words shook the rest of the team from their mourning. Sakura turned her face from the pale skin of the fallen shinobi and looked at him as if he were insane. The atmosphere shifted from sadness to confusion as the young ninja took lead of the situation. Any moment a protest was bound to occur. When it did, the words came from the most expected source.

"Are you crazy?" Yakusho snapped. "Someone on our team _just died_. This isn't the time to…"

"We have no choice. If we stay here, they'll get away. I know it's not right…but I promised Kiba that I'd get her back. I'm not going to fail him or anyone else. It's not going to be like last time."

"Have you noticed that we have no tracker anymore, too?" Yakusho was snarling at this point. His rage was palpable, an anger burning across his skin that no source but revenge could douse. "What, can you smell her? Is that your plan?"

"No, I can't smell her," Naruto confessed.

"That's what I thought."

"I can _feel_ her. Now move, unless you wanna get left behind."

Naruto didn't even turn to face the direction he disappeared into. A moment after his words he was gone, racing through the trees at unheard of speed. Foliage fell to the ground in his wake, leaving the rest of them only moments to start moving if they were to even hope to catch up to him. Sakura and Tenten didn't think. They were on their feet and moving in moments, leaving behind the body of their fallen comrade. Yakusho slowly padded past the dog and the dead shinobi, picking his sword up out of the ground. Though he said nothing, the steam rising from the blade of the Dragon Fang spoke volumes.

"Are you going to be alright, Yakusho?" Jiyumaru asked.

"I'll be fine." Yakusho's gaze never left the direction in which Katai had fled. He too ran after Naruto, pelting the treetops with his footsteps as he hurtled through the branches. Jiyumaru followed, but not before leaning down to close Kiba's lifeless eyes and to say one final prayer.

* * *

"Are you almost done? That has to be the fifth stop we've made."

"Third. Jeez, you're really impatient, you know that Sakai?"

Rokujoyu tensed another wire against a tree branch, pulling it tight and fastening it to a predetermined point. He had already loaded the trap and was simply putting the final touches on it. As soon as he was finished he pulled a note out from his pocket and scribbled the word "three" on it, infusing it with a burst of chakra before fastening it to his belt. Already before it were papers with the words "one" and "two" written on them, all aligned at his hip.

"In case you hadn't noticed, we're on a tight schedule here. Each time you stop to place one of those traps, we lose more and more of what little distance we gained." Sakai's pale eyes were narrowed, drilling his point into his partner. Rokujoyu only evaded the piercing due to years of experience with it, deflecting his gaze to the right quickly.

"You worry too much. Did you forget that Katai's dealt with them? I'm willing to bet they're all dead already."

"Only one of them, sadly."

Rokujoyu leapt with a surprisingly loud wail of fright as Katai materialized from thin air behind him. The long-haired shinobi chuckled as his friend came back down, wobbling on the edge of a tree branch comically.

"Would you not do that?!" Rokujoyu shouted, pointing exaggeratedly at Katai. "That's seriously like, the eighteenth fucking time you've done that to me!"

"Twenty-eighth, actually," Katai corrected. "But it's not like I'm keeping a tally or something."

"Yeah right. Knowing you it's in your back pocket."

"Thanks for reminding me. I'd forgotten where I left it."

"You're more of a cock than Sakai is, you know that right?"

"You've said that almost more times than I've scared you." Katai's face turned into a wide smirk as he inspected the wire Rokujoyu had set down. "Three triple layers? You got pretty serious, didn't you? I almost didn't avoid the first one."

"Hah…sorry. But you know when I get serious I don't leave any signs to mark them."

"I know you two would like to reminisce some more, but we don't have that luxury." The moonlight still refused to shine on Sakai, who was speaking honestly and deeply about the situation at hand. "Katai, did you really only get one of them? That's unlike you."

"What do you want from me?" The Tsuchikage's protégé sighed angrily at his ally. "You're vastly underestimating Konoha if you think I can just kill their best at a whim. I saw the opportunity to take out their tracker and took it, that's all. I had to be careful you know. The Takaibattou was there after all, things could have gotten messy."

"Jeez, they sent him of all people?" Rokujoyu whistled in admiration, whirling a kunai on his index finger. "We must have really pissed them off."

"She happens to be a member of the Hyuuga clan, and she has a plethora of dreadfully loyal friends. Did you honestly think this would go by easily?" Katai approached Sakai and inspected Hinata's prone form, pressing his finger against her shoulder to test her vividness. Content with the fact that she was indeed out cold, he turned around to face Rokujoyu with a smirk. "Not that it matters. Without their expert tracker they'll have to rely on basic training to find us. Even if they manage to find the path, it will take them too long. I imagine with the complexity of your traps, we should be fine."

"I would still prefer to get moving quickly, senpai." Sakai trained his lifeless sight on Katai, his voice hardly audible. "You know how he'll react if we're late."

"Yes, I'm quite aware Sakai." The member of the Kongouseki clan steeled himself and tapped Rokujoyu on the shoulder twice. "Let's move. I don't want to just sit here and wait to see if they fall for it all."

"Don't gotta tell me twice!" Rokujoyu exclaimed.

Together the three teammates took off into the night, shaking branches as they continued off northwest.

* * *

Naruto did not know how long he had been following that sixth sense of his. The pull of Hinata's demon chakra tugged at the back of his mind and steered him, but seemed to eliminate his other senses. It was as though he were running down a tunnel, and at the very end of that tunnel he could see Hinata's form. He was unconscious of the speed at which he was traveling as well, oblivious to the trees cracking under the force of his blasting footfalls, the way he moved on all fours through the foliage. None of it mattered as he homed in on the woman he loved.

Had it not been for Tenten's shrill voice at that exact moment, he probably would have died. Somehow they had managed to keep up with him. Somehow the weapons expert had seen it just a moment before Naruto collided with it. His blood red eyes saw the glimmer of moonlight on the wire and his body twisted, impacting with the trunk of the tree where the trap was set instead of heading headlong into the trip wires. The hissing sound that followed his actions caused hope to leap just out of his grasp. Beneath him an explosive note erupted with life, giving him but a split second to escape with a well-timed jump. The tree exploded behind him as he went for safety that he would not find. He only became aware that his body had triggered a second set of wires when the kunai flew out from the bushes, all aimed directly at him with no remorse.

To his rescue came the precise timing and aim that Tenten was known for. Her own kunai whistled out from behind him and struck each of the ones intent on ending his life, knocking them to the sides. Relief almost made its way to him before another set of wild hisses reached his ears. Horror struck him as the explosives attached to each one of the enemy kunai went off at the same time, the force sending him downward across the ground. He came to a stop directly after activating yet another part of the trap, dislodging and sending a huge tree trunk directly at him from the darkness of the forest. Behind him was another tree, and before him flew that which would most likely crush him and turn him to paste. Arms rose themselves in defiance, hoping to defend against the brutal attack in the only way possible. Before Naruto was his death.

Before Naruto was forest. To his side was splintered wood and crushed bark. Wrapped around him was the forearm of Kenshin Jiyumaru, who had wrested him from the clutches of doom itself. Naruto was at a loss to explain how Jiyumaru, who was by all accounts the furthest behind, had caught up in time to rescue him.

"Be more careful, or you're apt to break your promise," Jiyumaru said softly. His words were not an explanation as to the events that had transpired. They were a warning.

"Gomen nasai, Jiyumaru…I'll try harder." Naruto's words were but a whisper as they came to a skidding stop. The entire mess of trees was in disarray from the explosions, various members of the team littered between the branches and soil, panting in an attempt to recover lost air. Yakusho peeled up from behind and took a moment to survey the scene before he spoke, letting his sword rest on his shoulder.

"Cheh, you sure know how to make a mess, don't you Whiskers?"

"What the hell were you thinking you idiot!?" Sakura screamed, racing up to smack her teammate across the head. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that they would set traps?!" Naruto's defense was shaky at best, but it was the only thing that kept his pride intact. "I'm more curious as to how Tenten saw it when I didn't."

"I've been trained for years in weapons combat, Naruto," the bun-haired girl stated. "It's my job to be prepared for things like this. When my squad goes out on missions that require them, I'm the one that sets the traps. This though…it's pretty advanced stuff."

"What do you mean Tenten?"

"Figures he'd be completely clueless, wouldn't it?" Jiyumaru snorted as he let the comment slide from his lips, adjusting his katana slightly to avoid having to look into the blond's eyes.

"This trap has three layers to it." Tenten pointed to each part of the trap as she began to explain, her eyes fixated on the expertise put into it rather than the actually trap itself. "The first layer as it were is the first set of wires. Those ones are meant to ensnare and capture once they're triggered, allowing the explosives that you set off to finish the target. The second set is a backup, set at a slightly lower level. The kunai are bad enough, but the explosive notes attached to them are almost guaranteed to finish off their target. The final layer is the absolute last stand, and the ground level one."

"That's pretty thorough," Sakura exclaimed. "They put this much effort into trying to stop us?"

"I would imagine this won't be the only trap, either." Jiyumaru turned his face northwest again and sighed. "We should be careful from now on."

"That's not really an option now, is it?" Tenten rubbed her head, humming thoughtfully over the situation. "This trap must have taken some time to set up. If we keep at the pace we're going, we should catch up to them."

"Our pace was rather reckless," Yakusho interjected. "Naruto almost got himself killed here. If we slow down then…"

"If we slow down, we'll give them the gap they need to escape us." Naruto was adamant with his tone, his fists already clenched. "Whether you want it or not, I'm not slowing down. Either keep up or get left behind."

"Damn it, you're really stubborn Whiskers." Yakusho sighed.

"I agree with him though. We should keep moving at this pace. Tenten takes point though. I think she'll have an easier time spotting the traps." Jiyumaru tapped his geta on the ground a few times before regaining his place in the trees. "Lead on."

"Hai!" Tenten took the first spot on the team as the five of them returned to the chase. She took one last look back at the death they had narrowly escaped, still mesmerized by it.

_ Whoever made that trap is going to be scary to fight._

* * *

Rokujoyu's eyes widened in shock. He quickly placed a single finger on the paper tag attached to his belt, turning his face to look at it directly. No sooner had he done so than the tag slowly burned away, leaving only "two" and "three" behind. The scruffy Iwa-nin gulped forcibly and turned his attention back to the path ahead and his comrades.

"Guys, we've got a problem."

"What is it now? Leave something behind did you?" The way Sakai spoke made it hard to tell whether he was serious or joking with his words. His attention never left the girl he was carrying except to make slight alterations to his course.

"Nothing stupid like that, you asshole!" Rokujoyu spat. "They're still on our trail."

Katai's head snapped back in shock as he heard, looking into the deep mass of green behind them and then to his partner. "Are you serious? How?"

"I don't know. All I know is they just triggered trap number one. If they're still alive…at the rate they're going…"

"How are they still onto us? I thought you said you killed their tracker, Katai."

"I did kill him. Somehow they're still following us though." The ex-suitor bit his lip and picked up speed, getting ahead of Sakai momentarily. "We shouldn't dawdle."

"Yeah, you got that right."

The three kidnappers stepped up their pace. They would not be caught if they could help it. Not after everything they had been through.

* * *

"Look out!"

Naruto rolled to the right as the foliage to his left exploded in a blaze of fire, several shuriken flying out from the insufferable heat towards him. Though Tenten had taken point, Naruto's rage and will to save Hinata had once again taken a hold of his senses. His blind speed had sent him headlong into the trap, but he did not care. As long as Tenten was there, he was fine. The shuriken missed him by quite a bit, proving that his speed was beyond what the designer of this latest attack had imagined. The second layer came into view shortly, consisting of wildly placed explosive tags. This was not something Naruto could simply outrun. Even if he could, his teammates surely could not.

Thusly it became Yakusho's job to deal with it. The Dragon Ninja was barely keeping up as they reached the second part, sucking in his breath as he littered the forward area with balls of fire. Each orb of flame triggered its own explosive tag, setting the trap off prematurely without any of them in it. When the way was clear, Naruto thundered forward at immense speed, whipping past tree branches as though they were nothing.

For to him, they were just that. Nothing upon nothing placed itself between him and Hinata. Once again the tunnel appeared with her body at the very end, standing in a glimmering light. He could practically sense the heat of her body as he ran, taking himself to a pace that none of the others could hope to match. It was frightening how far he could drive himself when the will found him.

He forced himself back into reality a moment before he triggered the third step. The web of wires was invisible without the help of scattered moonbeams, which only found their way to it after Naruto had plunged headlong into it. Wrapped in a net he could not force his way out of, the blond fell towards the ground. As his body spun through the air he could see the ground was littered with upturned blades, ready to pierce his flesh and body on his way down.

Once again he found himself mysteriously in the arms of Kenshin Jiyumaru, who had appeared from nowhere to rescue him. Naruto cursed himself for nearly ending his own life twice in the same night as the ANBU shinobi cut the wires that were entangling him.

"Not the most effective strategy, but it seems to pay off for you doesn't it?" Jiyumaru seemed tired now, something he hadn't been in the moments before Naruto had started in on the second set of tricks. "Try not to do that again, eh? I don't know how many times I can keep saving your ass in one night."

Naruto was released, his body hitting the ground lightly. He took only a few moments to rub his wrists before getting back up and taking off into the forest.

_I'm right behind you Hinata. Don't give up._

* * *

Rokujoyu was not normally a calm person. He was usually rambunctious and overly excitable. It was hard for him to keep quiet and not use the foulest language he could at any given moment. Yet somehow when the second trap had broken he'd managed to keep quiet about it. It meant that at least a few of them had survived the second set, and that was okay by him. No one had ever survived his third set, and he was content in that record. There would be no need to worry Katai or Sakai needlessly. Doing so usually ended up with him getting hurt rather badly. He wanted to avoid that right now. His ankle stung enough as it was.

When the third set of traps were triggered, they were close enough to hear and feel the explosions. That instantly halted their progress, Sakai being the first to hit a plant his feet for a stop, followed shortly by Katai. Rokujoyu kept going for a little bit before catching an outstretched limb and flinging himself onto it. The flames and glow rose into the air slightly before vanishing, leaving them all with a mystified look at their past trail. Rokujoyu did not think it was possible for the third set to have been finished yet. Yet the paper with the word "three" written on it burned away just as the last two had, leaving his mouth dry.

"Fucking hell…they're already at the third one!"

"This isn't good. At the speed they're moving, they'll catch up to us in no time." It was Sakai that raised that worry, only the slightest bit of his navy-blue attire shown off in the pale rays of faux-light.

"So what's the plan then? We could move at top speed if you wanted. I can run through the pain."

"Not an option Rokujoyu, sorry to say." Katai nibbled on his lower lip shortly, playing possibilities through his mind. "It would be impossible for us to go that fast with our cargo. Plus, if you damage that ankle any more than it already is, you may become utterly useless as a shinobi."

"So one of us stays behind as a distraction? That's pretty fucking cliché if you ask me man."

"You got a better solution then?"

"Hell no I don't. God that sucks."

"So who will be staying behind?" Sakai looked at his teammates, his half-alive eyes flitting between the two other Iwa-shinobi.

"Why not you Sakai? You're the one with the insane ninjutsu."

"My talents are better used against one or two people, not five."

Rokujoyu clicked his tongue at Sakai's quick return, rolling his eyes angrily. It was just like Sakai to pass the job onto one of them. He did have a point regardless, but Rokujoyu wasn't one to argue with details. He turned back to Katai and smirked.

"So, we gonna decide this like we always do?"

Katai's eyes twitched as a sweat drop rolled down his cheek. "You're kidding. You wanna do that to decide something this important?"

"Hey, we use it for everything else? Why not now?"

"God you're messed up."

"Shut the fuck up and do it."

The man of diamond sighed and stuck his clenched fist out in front of himself, right before Rokujoyu who had done the same. With chagrin he followed his friend's lead and pumped his arm three times, leaving his fist clenched. Rokujoyu on the other hand had two fingers pointing out. The shorter young man's eye twitched as he gave out a defeated growl.

"Son of a bitch, that's gotta be the first time you've ever won."

"Third really, but there's not much you can do about it, is there?" There was a victorious smirk on Katai's face that he rarely got the chance to use. It irritated Rokujoyu to no extent, leaving him exasperated. He shrugged his shoulders before dropping down from the trees, pulling the scroll from its straps and slamming it down on the ground.

"Get your asses moving, you got it? I'll hold them here."

"I'll see you at the rendezvous point, Rokujoyu. Try not to take too long."

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't let me find you two dead or something, you got it?"

"Got it." Katai turned to leave with Sakai when a thought struck him momentarily. He turned back and called out sharply. "Oh, Rokujoyu!"

"Yeah, what is it? Wanna kiss me before you go or something?"

"You wish. Naruto…the one with spikey blond hair…if you feel his chakra start to change?"

"Yeah?"

"Run away."

Rokujoyu was taken aback for a moment. He spun about to confront Katai about his words, only to find that his two allies were already on their way. With a deep sigh he returned to his task, staring into the depths of the woods intently.

"Both of you are frigging cocks, you know that right?"

* * *

None of the shinobi knew exactly how long ago it had been since they'd triggered the third set of traps. The speed at which they were traveling required too much concentration for any of them to be bothered with a paltry detail such as time. Naruto hadn't been paying attention in the least bit. He had practically flown through the last part, cutting through and dodging whatever it was that had tried to hit him. He was moving fast, too fast for everyone else. Hinata was close. So close he could almost feel her breath on his skin. If he pushed a little harder, then maybe…

The air to Naruto's right suddenly exploded. At first the Jinchuuriki thought it was a trap, and simply dodged to the left. The sudden noise of something cutting the sky clued him into the fact that this was not a trap, but rather an attack. Behind him the trees were caught in a flurry of fire as another explosion went off, cutting him off from the rest of the group. In that split second he saw where the assault had come from, which gave him just enough time to dodge the third kunai. Planting his soles firmly on an upcoming tree branch he halted his progress and back flipped, coming to a stop on the earth below. The spot where he had been previously ignited harshly, making him glad he'd chosen this course of action.

"Shit, of all the people…I had to cut you out, didn't I?" It was the voice of the man Naruto had injured an hour or two previously. He couldn't quite remember the name, but that didn't truly matter.

"Where's Hinata!? What've you done with her?!" The leaves around Naruto began to flutter as his chakra raced out of control along with his anger. Rokujoyu could feel something horrifying locked deep within, making him understand fully why Katai had given the warning he had.

"Sorry, but I don't give out information to shit-heads like you," Rokujoyu cackled. "Now stop moving. It's harder to skewer insects when they're always buzzing about."

The shuriken that came for Naruto's head almost went unseen. The young blond only caught it at the last moment with the dull end of a kunai, using it to deflect the projectile into the solid bark of a tree behind him. The second came from behind, triggered somehow by a flick of Rokujoyu's wrist. Protecting himself became second nature as the second was blocked, then the third, then the fourth. Suddenly shuriken were flying from all directions, forcing Naruto to move in order to survive. The only path he could take was closer and closer to Rokujoyu, something he realized was obviously another trap. There were no other options however, forcing Naruto to fall slowly into the Iwa-nin's grasp.

Four kunai launched themselves from the foliage, each bearing a sizzling explosive note. Their appearance amongst the storm of shuriken stood out in Naruto's mind, making them easy to spot. Each knife buried itself in the ground ahead of him, barring his way. The only way he could escape was to dive through them, which was precisely the action he took. Each tag blew up right behind him, the shockwave throwing him even further ahead. Loose rocks pelted his cheeks and arms as he skidded across the earth, coming to a stop five feet further than his intention. Gathering his bearings would be impossible as cold steel pressed against his nose and Rokujoyu's snide voice chuckled to him. The blade that the Iwa-nin carried was flawless and still had chakra smoke coming off it from its summoning as it was readied for a decisive blow.

"That's one down, four to go."

Five kunai burst from the trees behind Naruto, putting Rokujoyu on the defensive. The projectiles clanged noisily off his sword, giving Naruto the chance to escape. The blond backed off as a hail of shuriken came from the same spot, keeping the dirtied ninja busy staying alive. No sooner had the storm of weapons ended than Rokujoyu was back on his feet, ready to drive his blade through Naruto's heart. The moment was cut short as a weighted chain flew out and wrapped around Rokujoyu's katana, attempting to draw it from his grasp with sharp tugs. The weapon specialist growled and held onto his blade tightly, staring down into the eyes of Tenten, whose kusarigama was currently keeping him indisposed.

"How interesting," the foul-mouthed ninja chortled. "I was wondering how it was you were all surviving my traps. Makes perfect sense now though…you fight just like I do, don't you bun-head?"

"Maybe you'll live long enough to find that out for yourself," Tenten replied with a grunt, pulling at the sword tangled in the second half of her weapon.

The other three members of the pursuing team appeared from the groves beyond, falling into line behind Tenten. Naruto found his footing slowly but kept his ground, standing between Tenten and Rokujoyu in the middle of the kusarigama's chain. His once-blue eyes narrowed in anger, flickering slightly before they changed color to red.

"I won't ask you again. Where is Hinata?!"

Rokujoyu didn't respond at first. His lips instead curled into a wicked grin before he began to cackle, throwing his head back in delight as he laughed. His vision homed in on Tenten as he suddenly stopped, licking his lips once.

"Die."

Tenten's reflexive pulling of the kusarigama's chain did not go unrewarded this time. When she pulled next, Rokujoyu released his sword purposely and let the blade fly off at Naruto's head. The whiskered blond ducked below the blade's trajectory just in time, only to be faced with Rokujoyu's sinister laugh again. The ground trembled lightly as a blade trap burst from the soil, each sharp tip aimed at Naruto's body. Each one pierced his body, sticking through him and impaling him in nine different fashions.

The explosion of Naruto into chakra smoke surprised only Rokujoyu. From his left a blur of orange and black came speeding out of the bushes, holding a swirling ball of chakra in its right hand as it cried out defiantly at him.

"Don't get in my way!"

_ Shit!_

Reflexes were everything in split-second encounters. Rokujoyu thanked his lucky stars he had been born with and honed his expert ones just for moments like this. The puff of chakra smoke behind him went largely unnoticed compared to the thick bomb he threw ahead of him as he dove out of Naruto's way. The angered blond came to a stop at the sight of it and covered his face instinctively. The orb exploded, showering the immediate area in a rainfall of kunai. Everyone but Naruto got out of the road, leaving the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki to be belted by the sharp knives. The smoke cleared shortly, leaving Naruto with four kunai sticking out of his arms and legs. He pulled the blades from his body without even a trace of pain, adrenaline forcing the pain back.

_Damn it, that was no coincidence, _Rokujoyu realized._ That damned bun-head planned this. I could've died right there. She's more trouble than she's worth. Still…it's not fun when it's easy._

"So, you're not all as clueless as I thought. That's okay, I wasn't looking for the easy route. Entertain me a bit more?"

Rokujoyu whipped out his large scroll and draped the parchment over his left arm. With a swipe of his hand a hail of poisoned senbon scattered into the woods at the Konoha shinobi, forcing them to take cover out of the Iwa-nin's line of sight. The incensed ninja snickered as he used the scroll to summon a second, smaller scroll, putting the large one away before unfurling the smaller one.

"You're gonna make this too easy if all you do is hide."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Jiyumaru whispered amongst the bushes, "he's got a point. He's just keeping us up. We've been stalled long enough as it is."

"Well what do you suggest we do then?" Sakura growled.

"One of us stays behind and deals with him while the others go ahead. It's standard procedure…and something I think Naruto's familiar with."

Naruto's memories drifted back to the day when Sasuke had defected from Konoha. The chase against four of Orochimaru's most elite shinobi replayed in his eyes like a waning nightmare. The people that had come with him to rescue Sasuke were left behind one by one to fight with the monsters that the snake had made those people into. Naruto clenched his fist angrily, trying to suppress the feeling of dread those thoughts brought him.

"I'm good with that." It was Tenten, whose face was a mix between concentration and smiling. "I can hold him off, don't worry. I can tell you where his opening is, and then you can make a run for it."

"Are you sure Tenten?" Sakura held the other kunoichi's arm firmly, a look of worry passing over her.

"Don't fret about me, Sakura," the dark-haired girl smiled. "I can handle myself. You should make sure Naruto doesn't get into anymore trouble."

"Just tell us when Tenten. I'm not going to just sit here and wait to die." Yakusho's words were fueled from yet another of his trademark "cheh"s.

"Do you really think you can hide from me that easily?" Rokujoyu's laughter punctured the air, causing a shiver to roll up everyone's spines. The whiz of kunai flying through air was detected by five sets of ears as their hiding spot was covered in a deluge of weaponry, forcing them from concealment into the open forest.

"Wait for my signal!" Tenten cried out.

"As if they'll all be alive for that! _Doton! Retsudotensho!_"

The forest around them seemed to come alive as the rocks and stones that littered the ground around the group from Konoha rose into the air. Suddenly the rocks whizzed past them, crashing into the ground and trees with surprising force. Instead of a charge, the group was pulled into defensive measures, dodging the rocks becoming top priority. Yakusho dove between the hail of stone and drove the Dragon Fang into the ground, creating a protective barrier of flames that incinerated each chunk of earth that Rokujoyu threw at them.

Suddenly the barrier dissipated, revealing that each member of the group was wearing a daunting smirk. Tenten hurled a kunai with a small ball attached to it directly at Rokujoyu, who was forced to block the projectile with one of his own kunai. As soon as the blade made contact with the surface of his own the tiny package exploded, covering the area in front of Rokujoyu in a thick smoke. The gas stung his eyes and prevented him from seeing, his once laughing voice crying out in pain. Over his shout, another solitary word could be heard.

"NOW!"

Rokujoyu's vision returned in time for him to see the forms of four Konoha shinobi escape him and resume chasing his allies. His attempt to stop them was met by a kunai pressed to his throat from behind, the dazzling eyes of Tenten staring into the back of his head.

"You aren't going anywhere. Your fight is with me."

"Well isn't that just wonderful bun-head?" Rokujoyu sighed. "I guess I'm more of a fuck-up than I thought. At least you'll be entertaining."

Rokujoyu's arm flew up with remarkable speed. Tenten was already away from him, keeping her distance as the hidden blades flew from his wrist. Her distance allowed her to block them with the kunai she had used to threaten Rokujoyu's life, but had come at the cost of the advantage. With no way to turn back time the brunette stood slowly and pulled her scroll from its straps, slamming it down on the ground beside her.

"From here on out, it's just you and me. Don't even think of turning your back on me, Iwa-shinobi, or I'll kill you where you stand."

Rokujoyu snickered and pulled his own scroll, letting it come to a rest at his side as well. "I wouldn't dream of it. Try to stay still though, eh? I wouldn't want to fuck up that pretty face of yours too much."

The wind blew through the trees harshly as Rokujoyu finished speaking. Scattered green danced through the air currents as the Iwa- and Konoha-nin stared each other down, trying to catch the first move. Together they waited for the perfect moment to strike.

Blood splattered across the ground as each of them struck first.

* * *

Naruto's legs moved faster. He could not outrun his memories, no matter how quickly he chased down the one he loved. They continued to haunt him as Tenten was left behind to fend for herself against one of three. He knew he had to have faith. Instead of worrying, he buried himself in the tunnel once again, seeing nothing but darkness and Hinata ahead.

_ I will save you, Hinata. I made a promise that I **will not **break._

Ahead of them lay even more forest, cracked branches and rustling leaves the only sign of their passing.

* * *

Rokujoyu panted as he pulled the blood-covered kunai from his right shoulder. Tenten did much the same with the one imbedded in her left one, making the weapon specialist from Iwagakure chuckle some. With a sinister grin he licked his own blood off the weapon before discarding it, turning his grin on the girl before him. Tenten quivered, feeling a wave of bloodlust that she had not noticed before when everyone else had surrounded her. Rokujoyu's lips curved menacingly as he shouted at her.

"Don't fuck around with me girl! Show me what you've really got. Otherwise…I'll fucking kill you!"

High above the trees, the moon littered the landscape with its beams.

* * *

**There's chapter 13. Sorry it took so long, my life's been kind of hectic lately. Don't worry thought, I'm going to work on chapter 14 hard, even if college DOES start soon.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Dragonheart**

Chapter 14

Moonlight dashed across the twin racing forms, illuminating them for split seconds at a time. Tree limbs bent to their weight ever so slightly as they zoomed across the dense foliage of the Fire Country, constantly headed to the northwest. In the arms of one lay a raven-haired beauty, as asleep as she had been when they had originally taken her. The first stage of their mission had been a success. It was completing the second stage that was proving to be difficult for them.

Behind them was a sea of green and brown, wherein their friend lay. He had been the one to stay behind and hold off their pursuers, despite the considerable risk in doing so. There was no doubt of Rokujoyu's skills. Holding off five shinobi on his own however was something that neither Katai nor Sakai were completely certain he could do. He was a man of many surprises, yet there was the undeniable urge to return to the battle to aid their comrade.

"Are you sure we should have left him behind senpai?" Sakai's colorless eyes drifted from the limp form of Hyuuga Hinata towards his senior. "After what you've said…"

"Just relax. Rokujoyu may not look it, but you know as well as I do that he's more than capable of handling himself." Katai did not seem the least bit worried, though his nervous habit of stretching his fingers to crack his knuckles told the real story.

"That's not what's bothering me. I mean, what if…"

"I told you to relax. What, the fifty times Rokujoyu said it weren't enough for you?"

"Gomen…this mission has not gone totally as planned. It's unnerving."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Try not to think about it too much and it won't be so bad."

"That's not all I'm worried about. We should be making better time than this. We're an hour or so behind schedule." Sakai's entire statement was made while eyeing the unconscious form of his "package".

"I know what you mean. The gas should hold her, but she does have the Bijuu's chakra. Who knows what that'll do."

"If she wakes up…"

"Don't even start on that road." Katai's voice was fierce and commanding yet again, silencing the other kidnapper instantly. The long-haired teen sighed before adding, "Keep focused. We have to try and put more distance between us and them."

"You're right. Gomen, senpai."

Wordlessly Sakai began to push himself harder, gaining speed as he rushed through the thick patches of green. Katai was right behind him, casting a backward glance across the road already traveled.

_Don't die on us, Rokujoyu._

* * *

An explosion rocked the air, scattering bark and errant branches about the dark soil of the forest. Tenten landed hard, skidding across the dirt ground before deflecting yet another oncoming kunai with one of her own. Before the two knives had even touched the earth she was on the move, launching four separate sets of shuriken at Rokujoyu to pin him down. The attacks were surprisingly accurate and well-timed, keeping this other weapons specialist from taking any action other than defense. Tenten saw the advantage and took it, rushing straight towards Rokujoyu as a katana materialized from her scroll. Recovery from her assault was near impossible, leaving her target wide open as she brought the intricately crafted blade down upon the Iwa-nin.

The blade did not meet its target's flesh however. Instead the weapon found itself pressed against another blade, a last-second summon by the dirtied enemy ninja. Tenten was amazed at his speed, having not even seen him summon the wicked-looking falchion. Even more shocking was the fact that he was repelling her strike with but one arm, whilst the other rose to strike her. She rolled off his blade to dodge the incoming punch, using her momentum to deliver another slash. Her second attack was met with the same resistance as the first, stopped mere inches from the young man's flesh by steel. Tenten tried to push her latest strike, forcing all her weight into the blade she wielded. She soon discovered that Rokujoyu had immense upper body strength, his force countering her own and forcing her back several feet with a fierce shove. The brunette steadied herself and caught her balance on a single foot, planting it firmly in preparation for another swift assault.

It came to her as a surprise when the Iwa-nin swung his blade from a distance of six feet from her. That surprise became shock as a set of hidden blades shot forth from the wicked sword, each tool piercing the flesh of her upper left arm. Tenten bit her lip and cried out in pain, her voice sounded much like the yelp of an injured puppy. Rokujoyu sneered in delight as she made that noise, her cheeks reddening in distaste of herself. The blades had not truly done harm to her. They were flesh wounds, serving only to bleed profusely into the white of her yi, staining it with rusted color. It was the fact that he had gotten her to cry out, and the fact that he was enjoying it so much, that had caused her such embarrassment.

"Please, continue!" Rokujoyu cackled with amusement as Tenten pulled the blades from her arm. "I haven't been this amused in a long while."

"You already talk too much!" Tenten was infuriated by his all-too-calm demeanor. She threw his blades back at him in an attempt to silence him, only to discover that the defiant action only made him laugh harder.

"Resist some more. I do so enjoy it when they fight back." His face was contorted with glee, the sneer adorning his features being the telltale sign of his delight.

"I'm not some animal put in a cage for your entertainment!" Tenten snapped. "I'm your opponent. Try to pay attention!"

Fury and pride drove Gai's student, her hands instantly on her large scroll. The tool was open and at her side in less than a flash, her chakra pouring out over the scrawled letters and bloodstained parchment as an army's worth of metal came to her disposal. Each flick of her wrist flung steel screaming through the air at the Iwa-nin. Every shuriken, senbon, sword and blade she attacked with was knocked aside with practiced ease by the rival weapons specialist. Slowly she stopped, eyeing the layer of discarded metal she and her opponent had scattered across the battlefield. The myriad of items they had launched at each other already amazed the petite girl. They had only been fighting for a few minutes and already it appeared as though an army had fought where they were standing.

Rokujoyu was the next to make a move. At random he pulled out one of the various tools lodged in the ground and charged Tenten with it. The weapon he had selected was the bun-haired kunoichi's discarded kusarigama, the one that she had used to stall his attacks against Naruto. Instead of using it properly however, Rokujoyu gripped it by its chain and began to whirl the scythe above his head. The inappropriate yet imaginative way of wielding the kusarigama proved to be more useful for the moment than the traditional method, as the wide arcing slashes he made with the scythe had dangerous range associated with them. Tenten ducked and rolled underneath the first wild swing, coming to her feet in time to propel herself away from the second. The sharp tip of the scythe dug into the ground, pulling dirt and gravel across the terrain with it as Rokujoyu pulled it back to him. Once again he threw the wicked edge at Konoha's weapons master, only to be left shocked at the lack of blood produced by his attack. The bun-headed kunoichi caught the tool's handle with her left hand and grabbed the chain with her right, wresting it from the hands of its thieving owner.

"Nobody uses _my_ tools against me," Tenten huffed.

"Really? Because I could have sworn that's what I was just doing. Must be a mistake then."

The humor was lost on the kunoichi. Her mind was too focused on the rage being generated from Rokujoyu's behavior. For all intents and purposes, he was toying with her. With her skill, with her heart, with her pride. All things seemed to be his playground at the moment, leaving her with no place and no one to turn to. She was instantly reminded of a small child being belittled in school. Despite how inconsequential it sounded, Tenten could feel a chill running up her spine the more she was taunted. The urge to remove it was overpowering, almost spiriting her sanity and judgment away from the battle. She refused to give in to fear and dragged a kunai pulled from her endless supply across the back of her hand to maintain focus.

Rokujoyu was not inclined to give her a moment's rest. Another weapon from the floor of blades was brought into his hand as he charged her, bringing an oddly curved sword to bear. As the frightening blade pointed upward in preparation to cleave Tenten in two, she found her opening. Like lightning her hands worked her scroll and summoned forth a short sword, the precisely sharpened tip gleaming in the pale rays of the night. With a single swing the hum of the weapon shot out through the clearing, followed shortly after by the sound of dripping blood. Tenten could see the red liquid on her blade as Rokujoyu stumbled back and clutched his chest, clicking his tongue at the shallow wound.

"Not bad. Certainly faster than I thought you were. I won't make that mistake twice though, just so we're clear."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she jabbed, replacing her features with a smirk of satisfaction.

The twisted sword that Rokujoyu had picked up found itself tossed to the wayside. The violent male leapt away from Tenten as he unraveled his scroll once more, littering his trail with thrown steel. The brunette launched herself back to dodge each kunai, furthering the distance between the two combatants. Once the space between them was to his liking, Rokujoyu began to hurl explosives at the bun-haired girl, lighting the forest in a swath of red death. There was no strict counter for such a display, leaving Tenten few options to choose from. The only thing she could do was close the gap, once again denying her opponent the ability to use ranged attacks. Being an expert at ranged combat meant that she had had extensive training in the art, including the ways in which to oppose such a stratagem. She had also developed several techniques in preparation for fighting one of her own. The one she had in mind would be perfect, but impossible to pull off as long as the barrage continued. In order to enact her counter attack, she would have to stem the flow of the explosions.

Another bomb flew through the air towards Gai's student, aimed directly at her face. With accuracy that only years of practice could have given her she struck the projectile with a tempered kunai, knocking it off to the side. The round object impacted with the ground to her left and exploded violently, sending up a cloud of dust and earth. Unable to perfectly spot his target in the confusion, Rokujoyu quickly changed his position on the field to find a better vantage point. Moving was his only mistake, as it played directly into Tenten's hands. The weapons master flung herself toward him, wielding a brutish-looking katar in her right hand. The cruel blade was poised to pierce his stomach and end the fight, something Rokujoyu was not about to allow. Another discarded ninja tool found itself in his hand as he parried the deadly thrust, separating himself from the kunoichi once again. His eyes twitched as he realized he'd deflected her strike with nothing more than a large kunai, which now had a sizeable crack down the center. The realization that he had only _just_ escaped his death did not make the shinobi from Iwagakure pleased.

"You've got more balls than most ninja I've met, especially for a girl," he called. "I hope that doesn't make you cocky though."

Tenten was not paying attention however. Her enemy had let his guard down and given her the perfect opportunity to strike. With blinding speed she pulled on the tab of her scroll and let her chakra fly, summoning a smaller scroll from the ink-stained parchment. Her timing was flawless as she focused her power into her jutsu and broke the seal on the bound roll, allowing her technique to take effect. The paper began to billow outward, smoke gathering around it as it transformed into a cloud in the palm of her hand. With a cry Tenten threw the scroll into the air above Rokujoyu, calling into the night sky as it left a white trail behind it.

"_Shuriken Shunran!_"

The small orb of whitened air exploded in a flurry of smoke, extending into a wide cloud that hung above Rokujoyu. The shinobi turned his head upwards just as a soft rumbling came from the mist, his vision twisting in realization of what was coming. Less than a moment later countless shuriken began to fly from the covered air, battering the ground like a relentless hail. Tenten lost her quarry in the immense downpour of black metal and stood motionless, panting to recover her breath. She knew the reach of her jutsu and the devastating power it held. She did not see a way for him to have survived.

The smoke and dust cleared, revealing lines of blood across the ground. At first it seemed as if the assault had succeeded, but further inspection showed otherwise. The blood was merely the result of a few unblocked shuriken, of which several were still sticking out of his limbs. The majority however, especially those that would have struck his vital areas, had been blocked. Held above Rokujoyu's head was a stained shield, a plethora of Tenten's shuriken caught on darkened steel. The disk rose and fell as the Iwa-nin panted, having only barely summoned the defensive measure in time to save his own life. His lips curved into a sick grin as he began to laugh, standing up slowly on his bloodied legs.

"That was very close…closer than I'd like to admit. Nice try little girl. Unfortunately for you, I refuse to lose to anyone from the Fire Country…ever!"

With a single arm Rokujoyu heaved his shield, pulling the thick shelter behind his body with a deep grunt. Never in her years would Tenten have expected her opponent to throw a shield at her, but it was occurring right before her eyes. At the apex of his windup, Rokujoyu cackled with nihilistic elation as serrated blades sprung from the edges of his circular defense, dripping with royal colored venom. The brown-haired kunoichi gasped in horror as her limbs locked up, seeming to respond in slow motion compared to the swift reflexes of her adversary. With another loud yell the bladed circle was flung through the air towards her, spinning like a wetted buzz-saw toward her. The bladed shield cut through the air at an alarming rate, giving Tenten only a split-second to react. Her decision was made in that half of a moment, and in the second half her body was already headed towards the ground. She avoided instantaneous death by a mere inch, leaving the serrated edges of the portable wall to graze her dark hair. Strands of chocolate color floated through the air as her body connected with the floor harshly, forcing sense from her mind and oxygen from her lungs. She could hear the sound of metal striking bark behind her, bestowing upon her the relieving knowledge that Rokujoyu's weapon was now embedded in one of the many trees behind her.

Her reprieve was short-lived. Rokujoyu was on her almost immediately, bringing the sharp tip of a long sword down on her head. Tenten struggled to move, rolling to the side just in time to watch cold steel dig into the earth beside her. She continued to shift back and forth as the dirtied young man kept up his attack, stabbing the earth over and over in an attempt to kill her. As air returned to her lungs, Tenten found her adrenaline pumping once more and her actions become more fluid. Swiftly she struck out with her foot and caught her foe in the stomach, forcing him back as she came to her feet. Newfound strength fueled the kunoichi's strikes, her fists coming to bear as she charged. Her taijutsu was nowhere on Lee's level, but she was still Gai's pupil, which meant that she had undergone rigorous taijutsu training nonetheless. Her right hook connected solidly with Rokujoyu's chin, forcing his jaw to the side as spit and blood flew from his lips. Each hit was followed by another, driving the vulgar ninja further and further down the lane of used projectiles. Using her momentum and leverage Tenten struck out, swinging her body to deliver a crushing roundhouse kick to her enemy.

The blow never connected. In a pristine show of agility, Rokujoyu flung his body into a back flip, Tenten's foot just barely skimming by his mass. His palms connected soundly upon the fresh dirt, propelling him into a second flip. The second flip brought even more distance between the two warriors, giving him the extra space he would need for further long distance attacks.

The second flip also brought out the second set of hidden blades from his feet. Time once again lowered its beat as the moonlight glinted off two sharp surfaces. Chocolate eyes swallowed those tiny flashes, instilling fear and instinct in their owner. Without protest the kunoichi's body flung itself backward, a gender-shifted mirror image of her counterpart only a moment previous. Her reactions were slower than Rokujoyu's, only managing to bring her head back just in time to avoid being fatally impaled by the two flying razors. The small cutting edges whisked by her sight, gliding across the inside of her hair buns before she followed through on her own back flip, panting as she came to a stop a mere three feet behind her previous position. She looked untouched, but froze as she heard the bands that kept her hair tied up snap, releasing her shoulder-length coffee-colored hair. The few severed strands of hair fluttered through the cold night breeze, colliding with the ground silently as their parent locks danced about creamy skin. Both of the specialists stared each other down as slow breaths were drawn between them. Several seconds went by before Tenten broke the silence with a grooved smile of her own, trying her hardest not to laugh as she stood up tall.

"So, are we done with the warm up now?" she asked. "I'm getting tired of waiting to get serious."

There was a twinkle in Rokujoyu's eyes at the young woman's words, causing his body to shake as he began to laugh. His trembling form did not affect Tenten's resolve, her eyes never faltering as she stared him down.

"Oh good. For a moment there, I was starting to think you were already going all out. This could still be fun after all!"

The chill that ran up the spine of the sole female member of Team Gai was well deserved.

* * *

Flora rushed by at an alarming rate as Sakai and Katai raced through the thick trees of the Fire Country. The two shinobi were moving faster than they had been taught to travel through unfamiliar territory, but their options were few. To rush was hazardous, but to move slowly and allow each other to be caught was even more dangerous. They would not simply give themselves up.

They rounded a set of younger trees when the first attack came. Katai reached out for a low-hanging branch just as a kunai impacted with it, the explosive note blasting the bark apart. Sakai whirled on his feet at the sound, calling out to his senior as the next part of the barrage ensued. The forest came alight with red and orange as more and more tags exploded in the frigid night. The successive blasts forced them to lower branches, leaving them less open to attack but with less opportunity to maneuver through the thick canopy.

The prodigy of the Tsuchikage grunted as he threw his arm forward, his skin turning dark as a long shaft of black diamond crashed through a large trunk and severed the undergrowth with devastation. The long spear snapped off from his arm as he caught himself on a tree limb, glaring off into the distance. He was searching, watching back and forth, ready to react to anything.

His arm came up to deflect three errant shuriken, meant to mask Sakura's rather stealthy entrance to the fray. Katai avoided her well-aimed sweep kick, thrusting himself towards another precipice of wood. His next perch was already occupied when he arrived at it, its blond-haired owner greeting the thick-skinned intruder with a swift heel to the face. The blow was fierce but ineffective, merely stalling Katai's progress as he made it to another nearby limb. The rock-like man was assaulted on both sides by the remainder of Team Seven, grabbing each of them by the arms and guiding them past his body into the woods. A slight weave to the left allowed him to dodge the arcing swing of the Dragon Fang. He would have countered the wild slash were it not for the second one, this time delivered by the excellently crafted katana wielded by Kenshin Jiyumaru. That attack was caught by solid hands, the blade not even scratching Katai's superior body. Still gripping the blade, the ex-suitor dragged Jiyumaru aside and threw him into the air. The four shinobi regrouped and charged once more, all of them aiming to deliver a collective blow to the mighty ninja.

"_Hishigata Hari Jizo!_"

The shout echoed through the trees as Katai curled into himself on his current roost, hugging his upper body as spines of ebony shot out from him in all directions. The savage defense turned the Iwa-nin into a human porcupine as hundreds of deadly quills raced outwards. Each of the remaining members of Konoha's rescue team were impaled on the multitude of spikes, drilling through their flesh and bones to deliver a fatal blow to each.

It had been too easy.

All four bodies vanished in thick puffs of smoke. Katai had not known Naruto long enough to foresee the inevitable distraction through the combination of Kage Bunshin and Henge jutsus. The shock hit him hard, wrenching only a set of words from his lungs in a hoarse shout.

"Sakai, look out!"

The warning was like a peal in the middle of a silent grove, replaying through its receiver's mind echoingly. Sakai summoned glowing walls of chakra to his side, each one becoming littered with cold metal. The blue energy held each kunai and shuriken in place, the slightly humming power casting a blue glow over the shadowed man's features, almost unmasking him. Each shield fizzled out a moment later, followed by the clang of steel upon open earth. The relatively quiet kidnapper sucked in a breath of relief, stymieing the shout of fright that had almost wrought itself from his vocal chords.

Somewhere in a village, the second hand of a clock clicked for the fourth time.

Sakai's instincts and training returned to the reality at hand. A bladed attack was blocked by another wall of azure, Yakusho's blazing sword held at a distance by nothing more than pure power. The russet-headed teenager growled in frustration as he tried to break through the barrier with nothing more than his muscles, distracting Sakai once again. The obvious diversion was not overlooked. Sakai twisted his body and wrapped his shield around Yakusho's weapon, hauling him to the left before releasing the sharp tool and throwing him into Sakura. The cherry-haired girl was struck by the full weight of her teammate, coughing up her remaining wind as she was slammed into one of many trees along with her friend.

Naruto burst from a thickly covered branch, six extra clones of himself following his lead. His spastic style of attack had become more refined over the years, but his current rage cut off all ties to logic and training. Moved by powerful animal instinct Naruto bore down on Sakai like a heard of wild beasts, attempting to overcome their enemy simply by trampling it under numbers and might. The shaded ninja proved to be more resourceful than many other trounced foes, waving his arm in a wide sweep to bring a swath of blue across the nature-born shelter. The wave caught every single instance of the blond and scattered them into their gaseous forms, giving the original just enough cover to regroup and form a new strategy.

So perfect was the distraction that Sakai almost didn't realize he was being fooled. Some sixth sense warned the carrier that he was being deceived, and the hairs on the back of his neck confirmed it. Another shaft of cerulean came to his defense as he whirled around, staring deep into the crimson anger in Naruto's eyes. The whiskered male snarled as he tried to push his knife through the obstruction, struggling valiantly against the once intangible agent. Sakai was amazed at how much effort was required to keep the boy at bay, summoning more chakra to keep the shaft of light from dissolving under the strong push.

Jiyumaru appeared from nowhere visible. His speed was intense, wind cutting off his body as he stabbed through thin air like a bolt of lightning. His katana was aimed high, hoping to use his speed and the element of surprise to finish Sakai off once and for all. The drone of the barrier failed to drown out the sound of Konoha's Takaibattou snapping into action, branches cracking before the sheer force of Jiyumaru's rapid movement. The enemy shinobi lacked the reflexes to respond in time, his head only able to twist to see that he would die from the sneak attack.

Death was denied another fresh life by Katai. The apprentice cut Jiyumaru off in mid-jump, stepping between Sakai and the deadly jounin at the moment of the strike. Finely built steel snapped in half against the rock-hard exterior of the mighty Iwa-nin, leaving the Takaibattou unarmed. With a loud grunt Katai delivered a violent backhand to Jiyumaru's jaw, sending the highest-ranking member of the four from Konoha crashing into the rough soil. Covered by his ally, Sakai used his barrier to throw Naruto away, separating the two leftover captors from their pursuers.

"Damn it, I didn't even notice them," Katai scolded himself. He had been waiting and watching just in case, ready to defend himself and his ally should such a battle were to occur.

"Are you alright Senpai?" Sakai asked, clutching Hinata's body tightly to him.

"Stop worrying about me and go. Have you already forgotten what I said? Stop wasting time."

No dissent was heard from the still-shadowed man. With a curt nod he ran off into the forests again, keeping his pace to the northwest. Below Katai, the four members of the rescue team regrouped, staring him down. They would have to get past him to get to Sakai and Hinata now, something they all knew would be a nearly impossible task. Realizing that it was now his responsibility to hold the four shinobi where they stood, Katai dropped from the high branches of the woodland and landed firmly on the clean loam.  
"I give you all credit. You're not mindless…that was a very effective and well thought out attack."

"Don't play games with us, traitor," Naruto hissed. "Don't even try to trick us."

"I'm not trying to trick anyone." Katai paced to the side, running fingers through his hair as he stated what little facts he would freely supply. "I'm merely trying to give your last moments some worth. If you try to get past me, I will kill you. If you leave now, there's no guarantee I won't try to kill you anyway. Is that so wrong of me?"

"You can stop with the high and mighty, Katai!" Yakusho shouted. His voice was hoarse and raging, his hand gripping the Dragon Fang firmly.

"People put their faith and trust into you. _Hinata_ trusted you! How can you simply betray us all like this?" Naruto fired off more questions. Those questions had been rolling through his mind for over an hour, building up inside him and roaring to be released. "There's no way…I refuse to believe that someone who shares my dream could be nothing more than a…than a worthless _traitor_!"

"That's quite the assumption you've made there," the pretty-looking young man responded.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You assume that I'm a traitor, when that title is completely undeserved. It's impossible for me to be a traitor when I was never on your side to begin with."

"So, this was Iwagakure's plan all along? This is why you agreed to being Hinata's suitor?" Jiyumaru's voice was collected and straight, not giving way to his building emotions. "So you could kidnap her? For what purpose? Ransom?"

"Another quickly made assumption that I don't approve of." Katai was beginning to grow amused. It was in his nature to play the tease, to only give up as much information as he deemed was necessary. It entertained him to keep others in the dark whilst giving them small glimpses of the light. "I'm curious as to who it was that said I…that we…were doing this for Iwagakure."

A look of surprise migrated through four sets of faces, returning to its founder even stronger than it had left. Naruto grasped at some invisible line, trying to bring sanity and normalcy back to what little he now understood of the situation.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I would have thought that you could figure that out on your own, at the very least." Katai's reply was meant to mock the poor blond, supplying the evil ninja with more of his sadistic sense of pleasure. "I can spell it for you if you'd prefer. But I'd much rather use full sentences. We…aren't…working…for…Iwagakure. There, does that sink in?"

Confusion sowed itself into the small crowd. Naruto's brow furrowed as he attempted to come up with another question to ask, only to find none of the questions he could think of would work. Jiyumaru raised his head and stared Katai down, leveling himself with the treacherous shinobi.

"You're saying that you _aren't_ allied with Iwagakure in this? This wasn't their plan after all?"

"Of course not. Those stupid fools actually think I'm here to get married and start an era of peace. That's precisely the reason why this worked out so well. You wouldn't believe how much easier it is to carry out a plan when you've got an entire nation at your back." Katai once again spoke with no remorse, his words dripping peculiar venom at the probing speeches.

"So the Earth Country isn't behind it?" Sakura mimicked Jiyumaru's words. "But then…what's going on? I thought they would be kidnapping her as a hostage. If they're not after her for something like that…then what's going on?"

"You've been chasing us all this time with no idea as to why we've taken her?" Katai scratched his head with an incredulous grumble. He was hardly able to believe it had come to this with them all being so clueless. "You really just don't know, do you?"

"Stop fucking around and tell us!" Yakusho spat. The Dragon Fang broke into flames as the dragon ninja focused his anger into it. "Why did you kidnap White-Eyes?!"

Katai simply shrugged his shoulders. "You really want to know, huh? Alright, I suppose there isn't much harm in telling you. You probably won't live past tonight anyway.

"We didn't come to Konoha to kidnap the Hyuuga girl for ransom or anything stupid like that. That's petty…what we want is far beyond something money can give us. We were given orders to kidnap the girl known as Hyuuga Hinata and return her to our employer. He has his eyes set on her quite sternly, you could say. She interests him greatly."

"Who are you working for? Why is he interested in Hinata-chan!?" Naruto bellowed. He was slowly losing control of himself, his chakra fluctuating as he fought to keep the beast inside.

"Now _that_ information is a bit pricey," Katai snickered. "I can't just go around telling you who I work for. That's unethical. As for why he's so intrigued…well really, you should know the answer already."

It was a vague statement, one meant to see if they possessed the deductive skills necessary to perceive his intention. Naruto drifted through possibility after possibility, keeping his attention focused on Katai. The Jinchuuriki pondered and pondered, yet still could not come up with anything.

_**You really **__**are**__** an idiot, aren't you? You haven't figured it out yet?**_

"You…you kidnapped her because of the Kyuubi's chakra!" Naruto glared angrily at the once-noble ninja, gritting his teeth as realization was forced upon him.

Katai simply stood in place, clapping his hands together slowly. "It took you all night, but you finally figured it out. Congratulations…I hope it sheds some light on the situation for you."

"That doesn't make any sense, though!" Sakura interjected. "How could they know? It's not like we were just going around telling people."

"That's private information, in case you were about to ask me seriously." Tan locks fluttered in the wind as Katai belittled his foes.

"I don't get you Katai," Naruto stood up. "You and I were alike…how is it that someone like me…someone with the dream to be the best…how can someone who cared as much about his people as you do something like this?"

Naruto's question may indeed have been off-topic. Yet it was the question he most desired an answer to. For as long as he had known the amazing young man that had been chosen to wed his beloved, Naruto had been fighting off an immense sense of respect for him. Yet now everything that had made Kongouseki Katai seem honorable and heroic was gone, shrouded in a cloud of vile intentions and twisted plans.

To his current credit, Katai didn't respond with kindness. His initial response was nothing but coarse laughter, brought on by a sudden sense of amusement. After a moment the chuckling stopped, his eyes narrowing in on two lone spheres of blue perched below a field of gold.

"Like you? Don't make me sick." There was no superiority in Katai's speech. All that was there were the facts. "Don't you get it you stupid boy? It was _all_ a lie. I never supported that stupid country, I never had any intention of marrying the white-eyed girl, and I certainly would never want to become the Kage of such a derelict society."

Katai flicked a strand of hair out of his eyes before adding, "Becoming the Kage of any village is a ludicrous ideal. Such power and control are poisonous. Anyone with a dream that stupid deserves whatever horrifying fate awaits him."

"What…what did you just say!?" Naruto's mind and voice reeled in unison, the pitch of his words shifting with the blow that had been dealt to his persona.

"You heard me. You and your dreams are trash. You won't even live long enough to get started on them."

Silence pervaded the grove of trees. The wind replaced it momentarily, casting itself into the space between rescuer and kidnapper, tossing dirt and shed leaves about the air. It passed over the mountain-like form of Katai, gently lifting his hair back and forth. It glided over the loose vest of Ryumoto Yakusho, shifting his wild auburn hair as he stared blazingly into his former friend's soul. Tension raised its ugly head, laying down its field of suppression. Sakura felt her breaths catch in her throat, forcing her to control her inhaling and exhaling simply to continue watching. Jiyumaru readied his sword in the prospect of battle.

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto howled. "I'll kick your sorry ass!"

Katai had already prepared himself for the assault, leaning back on one foot to brace his body for impact. However, the first strike never arrived. The raging blond remained where he stood, held back by a thin arm. The soft appendage was attached to the only kunoichi present, her gaze transfixed in equal fury.

"Naruto…go after Hinata. I'll deal with him."

* * *

Tenten and Rokujoyu had not moved for several moments. It was a curious analysis of each other that prevented any action from taking place. The short young man seemed to be weighing his options in his head, balancing his entire frame on the balls of his feet. Tenten was far more collected, hardly even shifting as she breathed. She had reason to be on her toes. Despite his looks, the Iwa-nin was quite skilled. She imagined all it would take was one small mistake to rob her of her life.

Finally Rokujoyu started to move. His body tilted to the right slightly as he pulled a decently sized scroll from a loop on his belt, twirling the package in one hand. He seemed to be inspecting it, as though he were still contemplating whether to unleash what it was he'd stored inside. Tenten could only theorize, but Rokujoyu knew why it was he was spinning the summoning tool in his palm. His thoughts were drifting to the day he had received the instrument. A single phrase seemed to play through his mind as he stopped his reflexive manipulation of the scroll.

_With something like this, maybe you'll be able to at least scratch me next time._

Determination set itself firmly within the rogue ninja from Iwagakure. Popping the seal on the scroll with one hand, she quickly bit into and tore a small opening in the thumb on the opposite one. The text on the inside of the scroll was intricately written, as though an expert scribe had prepared it. Rokujoyu soiled the intense work with a stream of blood as he worked his thumb across the parchment. Chakra and red essence worked together with the sealing jutsu to bring the weapon all the way from the guarded case he kept it in to his hands, its arrival announced by a thick blast of chakra smoke. The clouds were dispelled shortly as he whirled the large weapon he had called upon, dispersing the smokescreen before setting himself in a ready position.

Tenten was slightly surprised at what she saw. Held strongly in her opponent's hands was a large, intricately designed naginata. The long, spear-like weapon had a dull gleam all up its length, as if the pale beams from the moon were attempting to scatter off it, only to be absorbed by its body. Normal wood and steel could never create such an effect, which was what brought the material that composed it to Tenten's attention. It took her a moment to discern what the blackness that made up the weapon was.

"That's…it's made of…"

"I see you like my latest toy," Rokujoyu taunted. "Yes, as you were about to say, it is indeed made out of black diamond. Katai made it for me…mostly as a joke. But I've been practicing with it day in and day out. Now I'm a master with it. Nobody…and I mean nobody…will ever be able to stand against me with this weapon."

For the first time since she'd met him, Tenten thought she saw something close to regret on the young man's face. She later realized it was a type of morbid determination, something that, while it was driving him, shouldn't have been. He steadied himself with the black diamond naginata, licking his lips before returning to his previous demeanor.

"You're the second toughest opponent I've ever faced little girl." He was already panting with exhilaration, pointing the sharp tip of his specially crafted weapon at her. "Beating you will be all the proof I need that I'm capable of defeating Katai!"

Tenten wanted to protest, wondering why it was that someone on Katai's side would be so eager to defeat him in battle. Her curiosity took a side seat to her survival instincts as the unclean shinobi charged her. The swiftness at which he moved with the lumbering weapon astounded the teenage girl, delaying her reactions for only a moment. She was taken off balance by the first high strike, nearly toppling over as she swerved to the right to avoid a downward swing. Rokujoyu was true to his words about having mastered the naginata, pivoting the large shaft in his hands and spinning it to give himself some extra momentum. Tenten regained her senses and flung several kunai in his direction, only to watch each and every throwing knife become blocked by his quick whirling of the bladed staff. With his newly gained impetus, Rokujoyu launched into a series of quick stabs with his long pole, jabbing the sharp blade at Tenten three times rapidly before swinging at her head. The kunoichi ducked under the long slash, only to have to roll aside to dodge yet another thrust. Immediately she had a new sense of appreciation for the naginata, as Rokujoyu was using it with speed and accuracy she was still attempting to conquer.

No longer content to simply run, the brunette pulled a pair of nunchaku from the smoke of another summoning. She may have not had the same expertise with the naginata as her foe, but she did know how to counter people who used it. Long weapons had more weaknesses than short ones, and Tenten fully expected to take advantage of those weaknesses. Once again the violent charge came, but this time the weapons specialist of Konohagakure was ready. With a step to the side she brought her weapon down on Rokujoyu's, allowing the chain that connected the two halves of the nunchaku to wrap around the naginata. Grabbing both ends of her own tool gave her a level of control over her opponent's, allowing her to drag and pull it against his will. She tugged the long pole to her right, angling the tip away from her face as she pulled him closer. She was trying to close the distance between them forcefully so she could get in a good shot. Hopefully it would be the only clean strike she would need.

Unfortunately she never got the chance. Despite Tenten's experience and training, Rokujoyu proved to have far more strength than he appeared to. What little advantage her skill and counter-weapon choice may have given her was overridden by the Iwa-nin's proficiency. The two began a struggle for control of the naginata that was very reminiscent of tug-of-war, where both parties would pull on a certain object in order to drag the other party down. The small battle lasted but a few seconds before Rokujoyu hauled Tenten off her feet and flung her across the gathering of trees. The light kunoichi came down hard just a few feet from their sea of discarded weapons, thankful at least to have avoided being skewered or sliced by any of them. Her nunchaku was lost amongst the darkness provided by the trees, meaning she would have to find another course of action to take.

Rokujoyu was on top of her before she even realized he'd come after her. The spear-tip of the black diamond weapon plunged into fresh soil as she rolled out of the way, crying out in shock. She came to her feet as quickly as she could, only to feel a blast of pain erupting from her left shoulder. Her gaze turned in the direction of the burning agony she was experiencing, locking on to the sight of pitch black sticking through her upper body. Rokujoyu's lips curved in a sick smile as he withdrew the naginata from her, thick red pouring out and staining the pure white of her yi. It took a moment for the short scream of pain to burst from her lips, her hand racing up to hold the punctured part of her body. She stepped back, placing some distance between herself and her enemy before dropping to one knee, drawing extra breath to try and suppress her body's natural reaction to the wound. The ninja from the Earth country ignored her suffering completely, bringing the tip of his weapon to his mouth to lick off a drop of Tenten's blood.

"I had really hoped you'd put up a bigger fight than this. Seems you're nothing more than a weakling after all."

Tenten could not respond. She had something witty to reply with, but the words would not come to her lips. She was trying desperately to fight off the pain, tasting bile in her throat. It had been a long time since she had ever been struck during combat. It was a record she thought made her impressive. She only now realized that years of never having suffered any serious injury made her ability to fight through such pain difficult. It was an uphill battle she knew she had to win. If she didn't, she would most likely end up dead at the hands of the relatively insane shinobi before her. With a nod to herself she decided that she could no longer hold back.

Slowly, with constant mental pushing, Tenten reached behind her body to the small scroll she had slung over her shoulder previously. The small rope was worn by now from all the fighting, but still held to her. With a sharp tug she snapped the threads that kept it attached and broke the seal, reaching up to her shoulder to draw some fresh blood from her wound. She looked up at Rokujoyu with newfound resolve, cursing him as she spoke.

"I'm not weak. I won't lose to someone like you…not now, not ever. Do you hear me!?"

Even as Tenten unrolled the summoning tool on the ground and drew her bloodied fingers over the well-written text, she was contemplating how she had received it. It had been during their chase through the various traps that the filthy shinobi had placed for them. Upon clearing the first one, Jiyumaru had approached her and given her the scroll. He did not go into detail as to what it held, saying only that he had procured it from his family just a short while before the wedding, and that she would be able to put it to better use than he could. When she had asked him why he would give her such an item, he had responded, "I'm just repaying a debt I owe to your father, that's all."

Tenten snapped her palms together and formed a single seal, focusing her chakra into the scroll. The amount of smoke produced by the summoning of her latest weapon was enough to conceal her entire body, even while standing. Rokujoyu halted his planned assault at this, not wanting to walk directly into some sort of prepared trap. The fog began to lift away, slowly revealing more and more of the now-armed kunoichi via silhouette. It was unclear what she was holding until every last wisp had cleared, accentuating her form on a backdrop of black and green.

In her hands were the Twin Blades.

* * *

"Sakura? What're you doing?'

Naruto had been restrained by not only Sakura's arm, but by her words. There she stood ahead of him, holding him back with promises of taking on Katai alone. Part of the golden-haired male thought she may have gone insane. Yet Sakura's stare did not falter. She did not look the least bit out of sorts.

"I told you. I'll deal with him. He's just going to make us waste more time if we all try to take him out. So go!"

The words were not a request. They were like a divine order, handed down from the gods. Naruto could see that fighting Sakura on the point would be meaningless, and more likely to cost him his own blood than anyone else's. Jiyumaru did not share Naruto's reserve, reaching out to lay a hand on the pinkette's shoulder.

"Sakura…you can't be serious. I know things must be tough now, but you haven't got anything to prove. Taking him on alone is madness."

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do, Jiyumaru?" she shot back forcefully.

"It's not that I'm telling you what to do. But you know better than I do what he's capable of. If even tonight is a fair example…"

"Let Pinkie do what she wants," Yakusho sighed. "As if anything we say could change her mind."

"Yakusho…" Naruto was grasping. He was still confused about why his teammate wanted to fight someone as powerful as Katai alone. He wanted desperately to make it all stop, only to realize that he couldn't. He finally gave in and nodded his head at Sakura, turning back to face Katai once more.

"If this is what you want, Sakura, then I won't fight it," he said.

"Thank you Naruto. Now get going. The longer you stay here, the more chance they have of getting away with Hinata."

"I'm wondering at which point exactly you forgot I was still here." Katai's liquid voice flowed through the trees, tugging at the eardrums of the four present ninja.

"So the question is…how do we get three people past a man like that?" Jiyumaru was stroking his chin, as if the impulsive action would provoke some sort of epiphany.

"…Excuse me…"

"Well we could always try to distract him on one side, then slip by on the other. We've got Naruto and enough clones for it to work, I suppose." Yakusho had fallen into another one of his poses, a hand on his hip as he moved the Dragon Fang back and forth.

"…I beg your pardon here…"

"No, that won't work. He's already seen Naruto's trick, the surprise won't work this time." Jiyumaru pointed to the invisible counter-argument he was making.

"Just what the hell are you four doing?"

"Hey, relax. Remember, I know how he fights, so I can easily find a way through."

"I THINK I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF BEING IGNORED, THANK YOU!" Katai shouted as loud as he could, the vein on his forehead popping angrily. For a moment he realized just how childish he sounded, but paid it no heed and simply cleared his throat.

"Yeesh, some people are so needy." Yakusho scratched the back of his head with apathy, not truly interested in Katai's antics.

"Your constant mockery will avail you nothing. Now stop pissing me off and _die_!"

Katai's anger had been part of the non-discussed plan. It was something Naruto noticed came naturally to Yakusho and Jiyumaru. The ability to formulate a strategy while simply looking into the other's eyes was a useful ability indeed. Naruto was able to pick up on their original intention almost immediately, nudging Sakura in the side only lightly to make sure she got the point as well. Long brown hair fluttered upwards as Katai thrust his arm out, firing a shaft of black diamond towards the four of them. Each of them was more aware than they had let on, quickly darting to the sides to avoid the lethal shot. Sakura on the other hand, did not simply move out of the way. The medic-nin instead ran up the length of the shaft and leapt at the proud shinobi from Iwagakure, driving her fist towards his face in a flying strike. Caught completely off-guard by the counter attack, Katai fell victim to his instincts. Instead of simply blocking the punch like he should have, the genius ninja rolled to the side, detaching his body from his attack to escape the crust-shattering blow from Sakura.

It was in mid-roll that he realized his mistake. In his haste to dodge the super powered blow, Katai had left the avenue of escape open to the others. No sooner had he got back to his feet than Naruto, Yakusho and Jiyumaru were off, lost into the blackness beyond as they continued their pursuit of Sakai. It would be a travesty to the mission if they were not just allowed to go, but actually caught up to Sakai. If they succeeded in stopping him, then it was all over. Unable to face that reality, Katai quickly began to chase after them, ignoring the very reason he had let them escape.

Sakura blocked his path with a timely fissure, created by a powerful heel strike into the ground. Upturned rocks and soil barred his path momentarily, causing his sight to drift towards the pinkette's body. She smirked at him disdainfully, her body curved into the proper Goken battle stance.

"Like I said, I'll deal with you. You aren't going anywhere."

* * *

Tenten herself marveled at the weapons she had called upon. Though she had not been with Naruto's group when they had faced off against the vagabond swordsman, she possessed deep knowledge of the Twin Blades. They were weapons spoken of with awe in her family, as she had followed in the footsteps of her father. To not only hold, but to prepare to use the masterpieces in battle was something that made the young woman's heart throb. It was as though she were living out a child's fantasy.

Rokujoyu seemed a bit awestruck himself. His eyes traced the curvature of each short sword, air escaping his lungs in a short gasp as he attempted to comprehend just what it was he was beholding. The expert craftsmanship, the dull glow to each sword, the rhythm at which they seemed to pulse. There was no doubt as to what he was seeing, but doubt he did.

"I don't believe this. So the rumors are true…Karimaru of the Seven Swordsmen _is_ dead."

"Yes, he is. He was killed in battle by Uzumaki Naruto almost a month ago."

Rokujoyu grasped his naginata tighter by reflex. He could have lived with someone defeating Karimaru. No one was immortal. Yet somehow Naruto's name filled him with a sense of anger and dread that were unfamiliar to him. He pointed the long spear at the kunoichi, growling deep in the back of his throat.

"So that stupid blond killed him? The Jinchuuriki?"

"Naruto is Naruto. He would have beaten Karimaru whether he were a Jinchuuriki or not!" Tenten snapped.

"Bullshit he would have. I won't accept that…you should know just as well as I do that Karimaru was one of the best. If you can just accept that something like losing to a Jinchuuriki is fair, then you don't deserve whatever title you've been given!"

Rokujoyu's anger was almost tangible at this point. No longer content to sit back and allow Tenten to continue insulting his deranged sense of pride, the young Iwa-nin lashed out and began his attack once more. Dust clouded behind his racing footfalls as he charged forward, bringing his naginata down on Tenten's head. With a renewed sense of hope the brunette countered, bringing the Twin Blades up in an "X" to catch the long pole. Two works of art clashed at once, ebony caught upon cold steel as Gai's student held her ground. Rokujoyu was not surprised by the sturdiness of the practically legendary weapons, but was still taken off-guard by how little his strike accomplished. Now having the leverage, Tenten thrust the naginata away from her body and took her chance to press the offensive. A courageous cry rushed from her throat as she dove in, swinging the blade in her left hand in an upward arc at Rokujoyu's chest. The blow was flashy and easily parried, leaving her enemy's left side wide open for a moment. Another battle shout echoed through the forest canopy as Tenten struck again, thrusting the right blade directly at Rokujoyu's face. Blade missed flesh as her target's body twisted inwards, letting the tempered metal slide right past his cheek. In that moment the tables turned, leaving Tenten wide open for a decisive strike. The left-handed sword was pushed to the side by a quick spin of the dark naginata, separating Rokujoyu from his enemy's weapons. The quick counter eliminated the kunoichi's defense, delivering unto the kidnapper a clear avenue for a quick victory. The deflecting spin gave him the momentum required for another lightning-quick attack, thrusting the black spear forward to crush Tenten once and for all.

The auburn-haired girl twisted to the side and knocked the large weapon aside with a swing of the right-handed blade. Both swords came to her defense again as Rokujoyu lashed out with the butt of his spear, hitting naught but cold metal. The force of his blow was staggering, knocking the small-framed girl back. With a bit more space between the two combatants, Rokujoyu began to increase his speed by spinning his naginata about his body. Tenten tried to break through the strange movements, but found that the constant revolving of the ebony lance kept her at bay. Quick, recurring jabs of diamond flew from the young male, flung with precise aim towards the disheveled kunoichi. Each blow was evaded with last-second timing, leaving sweat to trail down Tenten's forehead. No matter her resistance, blurred strikes continued to assail her, blocked only by her speed and the edges of her blades. Rokujoyu was merciless, crying out his anger as he tried to impale the agile ninja.

One thrust was thrown too harshly, a culmination of the building rage within the unstable young man. The force behind the attack dragged Rokujoyu further than he had anticipated, exposing a weak side in his guard. Tenten pounced like a wild animal, bringing the Twin Blades to bear as she rushed forward to strike the man down. His demise was avoided only through minor sacrifice, bringing up his own arm to block the slash aimed for his chest. Cold steel cleaved flesh, producing two deep gashes in Rokujoyu's forearm, staining his already filthy clothes in a fresh layer of red liquid. There was no cry of agony to be found from him, his adrenaline numbing the pain and allowing him to strike back. The butt of his naginata struck Tenten across the face, sending her rolling across the ground. She rose to her knees rather quickly, bringing up the right-hand sword to bounce another lightning-fast stab away. The young Iwa-nin pushed his advantage, starting a flurry of constant blows and swings that kept Tenten on the defensive, parrying each attack at the very last second. He pushed her back until she was forced into a tree, batting away each hard swing and sharp thrust with as much vigor as she could.

A single errant plunge made its way through, penetrating Tenten's right shoulder this time. Blood gushed into the white fabric of her top, instantly followed by the blazing pain associated with the grievous wound. Her voice choked on a sharp scream, saliva dripping from her lips as she struggled against the hurt. Her newest injury hurt less than the original, though whether that was because of her adrenaline or the fact that she was simply becoming numb from loss of blood was unknown to her. Desperate to dislodge herself from her enemy, she rose her foot and delivered a fierce kick to his stomach. Rokujoyu pulled away with a cough, whirling his weapon once before eyeing the blood upon it.

"Much better this time around. I hope you aren't going to give up though…I need a greater challenge."

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Tenten shouted hoarsely. She felt the spit drooling from her lips as she sucked on ragged breath. "How can you draw pleasure from something like this?"

"I'm having fun, is there so much wrong with that?" His question was mocking, shown clearly by the way he rubbed blood deeper into his naginata. "Besides, why should I care about you? You're nothing but another Konoha Shinobi. Trash. Your kind are the worst, and thus I harbor no sentiment for you other than hatred."

"What is it you hate so much about us?"

"What's not to hate? It is thanks to you and your kind…_especially_ the detestable Kiroi Senko, that my country…the Nation of Earth, is the shambled wreck that it is now. It's thanks to people like you that me and my people suffer!"

"You're…you're hardly any older than me!" Tenten shouted, bringing her observations into the conversation. "Why the hell are you so hung up about a war that happened before you were born?"

"It's not like someone like you…someone from Konohagakure…could ever understand my suffering. My peoples' suffering. A full generation of agony and loss because of you and your kind. You will never understand our plight, and only destroying you will release us!"

Despite her wounds and pain, Tenten slowly began to laugh. Rokujoyu watched as her shoulder-length hair trembled in mirth, slowly quirking his eyebrows at her display. He gripped the black diamond naginata tightly, gazing at her angrily.

"Just what the fucking hell is so funny, huh?" He pointed the sharp tip of his weapon at her threateningly, hoping to stop her cackling.

"Do you honestly expect me to feel sorry for you or something?" she suddenly asked. "Seriously…get over yourself. You and your people aren't the only ones who suffer. If things had turned out differently and Iwagakure had won, then it would be me in your position, cursing your people and threatening vengeance. That line of thinking is _meaningless_."

Rokujoyu hissed in anger, bringing his spear to bear once more. "Meaningless? Your existence is the only meaningless thing here!"

The devoted shinobi charged his target again, letting out a wail of rage as he prepared to finish the young woman off. To his surprise however, the brunette had not yet given in. Even as he had started his charge she was drawing the Twin Blades together, crossing them in front of her and focusing her chakra through them. She was unsure of where the knowledge to use the swords had come from, only able to surmise that it was the swords themselves that were teaching her. As she poured her power into her steel, the combined masterpiece began to resonate, focusing her chakra into a sickly purple ball of energy that gathered between them. The blast flew from the swords as Tenten willed it, aimed purposely at Rokujoyu's legs. The blast impacted the ground and scattered it about, exploding loudly. Deterring him from attacking her and forcing him back, the sword-wielding young woman found her opening. Once again she summoned her power into a ball of lilac, sending the screeching orb directly at her foe's body. The Iwa-nin left the offensive to embrace his survival, dodging left or right from each projectile strike. The earth scattered into the air with each explosion, casting a small cloud for dust and debris about the forest. It was a struggle of life and death for the young man, as a single blast from the Twin Blades would more than likely kill him.

One simple misstep spelled his doom. After another close call, Rokujoyu sped to the right and landed on his feet. The angle at which he landed did not offer him the greatest mobility however, causing him to practically trip over his own feet. Tenten did not let up her assault, firing another orb at her enemy as the opportunity presented itself. The ball of chakra connected solidly with the ninja's gut, igniting brightly and scattering his blood and innards about the trees. The kunoichi thought her victory had been sounded until the entrails of her victim became nothing more than mud. Realizing she had struck a clone, Tenten turned around quickly in an attempt to locate her quarry.

She found him several feet to her right, holding his lance to his side for a bit of leverage. He panted hotly, drawing in extra air to make up for the breath he'd lost evading her attacks, continuing to wear the same perverse grin he had been showing her all night.

"For some reason, you continue to upstage me. I can't let that keep going on, you understand that right?"

"Whatever you've got, I'll beat it. You should talk less and do more." Tenten was also grasping for breath, but decided it would be better to keep him on the defensive, both in combat and on the mental playing field.

"I hate to crush your hopes…but you aren't going to win."

The naginata found itself thrust into the ground, held in place by the soil it had pierced. Rokujoyu was no longer playing games, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. His once occupied hands flew together rapidly, molding his chakra through the use of varied hand seals. Tenten caught on to the jutsu he was using just as he had finished the third seal, backing up a few more steps to give herself some extra room.

_This is going to be bad!_

Rokujoyu's hands snapped together in the final seal, guiding his chakra precisely. With an emphatic grunt he slapped his palm against the ground, focusing all his gathered power through his fingers as he called out into the night.

"_Kuchiyose! Kuro Akuma no Yoroi!_"

A pattern scrawled outwards from Rokujoyu's hand, scribbling across the grass and dirt before coughing out a giant cloud of chakra smoke. It was Tenten's turn to be confused and put on guard by the covering effects of a powerful summoning, keeping her eyes focused on the ghastly silhouette cast by the tool he had called upon. Never in her life had she gripped a weapon tighter than she had gripped the Twin Blades in that moment. The young woman's pulse raced against her apprehension. Something in her gut told her to turn around and run, never looking back at what it was she had fled from. Instead she bit her lip, drawing a few drops of blood as she steeled herself against her own failing nerves.

When the smoke finally cleared, the once bun-haired girl let out a gasp of shock. Floating in the air was a suit of pitch-black armor. Every facet of it seemed unholy, with spikes and hooks decorating its exterior. The shoulder guards flashed in the moonlight, the tip of each spike squirming as though they were alive. The helmet was perhaps the most frightening piece, adorned with barbed horns and the face of a terrifying demon. Rokujoyu stood at its side, chuckling darkly as he stroked one bladed side with his hand. He removed the appendage with a deep laugh before licking blood from the various lacerations the brief contact with his ultimate equipment had given him.

"Isn't it glorious?" he asked. "This will be the instrument of your demise. And after that, along with this black diamond naginata…I will show Katai that I am superior!"

As Rokujoyu finished speaking the black armor shuddered, shaking in midair before floating back towards its caller. Instead of colliding with him, the solid matter melded into him before attaching itself to his body. The proud ninja grabbed his weapon from the ground as the outfit latched onto his skin roughly, the helmet letting out a horrendous _clank_ as it affixed itself to his head. Rokujoyu stood in the middle of the trees like a demon, a howling shout of triumph echoing from the hollowed insides of the shell.

"Now we'll see which one of us is the best!"

Tenten did not know the logic behind it, but somehow putting on the heavy dark ensemble seemed to only increase Rokujoyu's performance. The next moment was filled with the sound of rushing air as the fully armored shinobi charged forth, swinging the black diamond naginata with considerable force. Tenten rolled to the side, dancing around the devastating slice to deliver one of her own. The left member of the Twin Blades scratched across the surface of Rokujoyu's latest defense, cutting into whatever it was made of. The protective covering chipped and shattered in small places, sending shards of itself flying into Tenten's arm. The tiny blades cut straight through the fabric of her top and into her arm, producing what felt like hundreds of small stabbings at once. Once again she cried out in pain, backing away from the crazed individual as blood drooled down her arm.

"You really are going to have to try harder than that," Rokujoyu mocked. "Swing harder if you want to actually cut me."

Tenten knew she was being taunted, but didn't care for details at the time. Instead of fighting her anger, she used it. She used it to help focus her chakra into one immense purple blast from the Twin Blades, gathering the terrifyingly large amount of energy between the crossed swords once more. She let the attack fly with a loud battle cry, aiming the intense shot directly at Rokujoyu's head. The explosion that followed shook the ground and toppled over several trees, knocking the young kunoichi through the air. She landed twelve feet from where she had been standing and returned to her feet slowly to see the damage she had caused. She also saw Rokujoyu's torso removed from the rest of his scattered body, standing aimlessly in the newly formed clearing. Not too far from the body lay the hand that had been grasping the ebony lance when she had killed him.

What happened next, Tenten could only describe as impossible.

Though the vengeful shinobi had been scattered amongst the leaves and branches, his body began to reform. From every corner of the woods that his upper half had been blasted to, pieces began to return to his trunk. Like a twisted puzzle he was returned, the last piece being the severed hand and naginata with it. As soon as every last piece of him had been put back together, Rokujoyu's sinister laugh could be heard once more from behind the demonic mask.

"Do you understand yet? The Kuro Akuma no Yoroi makes me _immortal_. I cannot die as long as I wear it. You can keep trying…but you'll soon find out that this suit has more than enough ways to deal with you."

A loud _bang_ rang out from the black armor, along with a puff of smoke from each shoulder guard. Two coal-colored boomerangs whizzed through the air at break-neck speed, only to collide with Tenten's left hand. There was no way for her to deflect the quick attack, and no way for her to keep a hold of the sword in that hand as it was struck. Though no real damage had been done to her body other than two large bruises, Tenten was instantly filled with an unbearable sense of loss as soon as she dropped the weapon. That loss became a searing pain in her right arm shortly thereafter. With shock she turned to see the sword in her right hand glowing fiercely, sending a current of electricity through her as it trembled violently. The brunette became painfully aware somehow that this was the consequence of not using the Twin Blades together. To attempt to wield only one at a time caused them to lose their harmony. If that harmony were lost, the swords would take it out on the wielder.

Somehow she already knew the pain wouldn't stop until she was dead.

With no other options, Tenten discarded the right-hand sword, sighing in relief as the action took all the pain away. Unfortunately, it also removed the Twin Blades from the battle. No sooner had she thrown the second one away than they both crackled and vanished in a puff of smoke. The injured young woman had no clue where they had gone, and had no means with which to resummon them. Now practically unarmed against her opponent, Tenten began to feel the weight of her own worries.

"Well, that's a surprise. Losing your only hope because you're an idiot is one thing, but having wasted my time with a weakling is another. Do you know how stupid I feel right now?" Rokujoyu held no sympathy for the kunoichi, instead taking his anger at her loss out on her. It seemed he had been able to "enjoy" himself as long as she proved to be a worthy foe. Now that she had lost her secret weapon…

"I'm not done yet!" she shouted. "Konoha shinobi don't simply give up and die. I'll fight until I'm dead!"

"Then allow me to speed you to your destiny!"

Rokujoyu was on the move again, thrusting his spear directly at Tenten. Not ready to die just yet, the bloodstained girl flung herself to the dirt, skidding across the ground painfully. The monster in black raced at her again, meeting harsh opposition in the form of six kunai. Each one dug deep into the skin of the armor, sending more bladed chips of the odd material flying out. Stopped only momentarily by the rash attack, Rokujoyu charged again without taking the time to analyze the situation. One by one the exploding tags on each throwing knife went off, blasting holes in the young man's body. Leaving him brutalized, Tenten took a moment to recover her thoughts and formulate a plan. Everything was racing, coming too fast and too soon for her to discern facts. What she knew for certain was her opponent seemed to be invincible, and if she did not hurry, she would end up dead.

As Rokujoyu began to rematerialize, a single idea bolted through Tenten's brain. It was something she had not considered the entire time she had been fighting, and with good reason. The option, should she choose to employ it, was very dangerous. The very nature of the weapon she was now thinking of using put her life, or at the very least her career as a kunoichi, at risk. Yet somehow she knew that she had no other choice. Nothing else in her arsenal came close to what she would need to defeat the seemingly unstable young man. It would have to be _that_ weapon, and nothing else.

Rokujoyu's body regenerated just as Tenten had made her final choice. Another scroll found itself in her hand, the seal broken in less than a breath. Eyes peered through the black helmet of the Kuro Akuma no Yoroi, transfixed on the battered body of Konoha's weapons expert. She had enough fresh blood covering her arms and body that she did not need to bite her thumb, simply drawing the back of her hand against the unfurled object. Blood met ink down the length of the scroll, fulfilling the ancient summoning pact. Sanguine essence and raven-colored text combined with chakra as Tenten invoked the power of the summoning jutsu, pulling her desired weapon from its antiquated resting spot. The flash and mist that followed the completion of the ritual once again blanketed the young woman's form, hiding her from prying eyes. It was in that shroud that she grasped the finely crafted blade and felt the marvel that was its power. The smoke that had gathered around her phased out just as the weapon's name found her lips and leapt from them.

"_Furui Yaiba…Masamune!"_

Rokujoyu's eyes twitched in disbelief. Held in Tenten's right hand was a dai katana that was several feet longer than she was tall. The blade was thin, an expert cutting tool crafted many years into the past. The sword seemed to hum with unspoken power, as if some sort of inexplicable entity had bestowed its might upon the steel. It was beyond a work of genius. The only person who could have made the sword was a god, or someone that may have been considered one when it had been constructed. Though the sword was massive, the young female ninja continued to hold it in one hand.

"How in the hell…?" Rokujoyu muttered, at a loss for words.

"The secret of this sword is probably older than your precious Earth Country," Tenten began. "It has existed for centuries, made by the most legendary sword smith to ever exist. It far exceeds any weapon made today, that's for sure. My family has always guarded its secrets, since they were first given to us generations ago. With it, I'll show you just who around here is _superior_."

Three slashes were made before Rokujoyu could blink. Each one cleaved through a different part of his demonic armor, cutting it evenly and precisely. No shards broke off from the suit this time, leaving Tenten completely untouched as she struck three vital areas. Three separate portions of the shinobi's body fell apart onto the ground below, leaving him dead for the third time that night.

The wind seemed to blow harder as Rokujoyu reformed yet again, making Tenten's released hair dance about her eyes. The foul-mouthed shinobi seemed dazed for a moment before he resumed his characteristic cackling.

"Big fucking deal. Did you forget that I can't die?"

Tenten felt her body lurch. A noise tapped against her eardrums, but she could not place it. A burning heat exploded in her stomach before blood rushed past her throat, making her cough up the red liquid to regain her air. Blood dripped from her mouth as she looked down to see Rokujoyu's preferred weapon sticking through her body. He was still laughing, taking more joy in having delivered the certainly fatal blow than any human should.

"I thought you were going to show me which of us was superior, huh? Guess you can't really do that now, can you? You're nothing but a mouthy bitch. Does my mind good to see you dead."

"I'm not dead yet, asshole!"

Using all her strength, Tenten plunged the Masamune straight through the Kuro Akuma no Yoroi and into Rokujoyu's heart. The seven-foot sword pierced him cleanly and easily, not even slowing as it hit bone. Together they stood, each ninja run through by the other's weapon. Rokujoyu remained unharmed however, simply restarting his tirade of laughter as Tenten began to feel her vision fading and her warmth evaporating.

"Oh look, you stabbed me. Big fucking deal. What part of I'm immortal don't you get?"

"You're only immortal as long as you're wearing this armor," Tenten heaved, trying not to lose consciousness. "Without it, you're just like me…another human being!"

"So what? It's not like I'm going to just take it off for you, now is it?" Rokujoyu reinforced his point by pressing his naginata further through Tenten's body, making her scream in pain.

"You don't have to," she replied lowly. "I'll take it off you myself!"

Despite her vanishing life, Tenten remained focused. She summoned all the chakra she could muster and focused it into the blade at her fingertips. In response the steel began to hum anew, glowing brightly as more and more energy poured into it. The sword began to rattle inside the black armor, growing restless as it was filled with more and more of Tenten's force. With the Masamune came the ability to perform several odd and fantastic techniques, one of which she was now intent on performing. With one last push she shoved as much chakra into the sword as she could before she released it all in one blast.

"_Yoroi Kekkai!_"

A brilliant flash of blue consumed the clearing. When finally the show died down, it seemed as if nothing had been accomplished. A moment later however, the Kuro Akuma no Yoroi began to shudder and crack. The ancient art that Tenten had called upon had been created solely for the purpose of destroying armor, focusing the chakra put into the sword to destroy any sort of defensive material covering the target's body. As such, the black defense began to crumble, falling apart piece by piece until Rokujoyu's body was exposed once more.

This time however, there was a blade sticking through his heart.

Almost instantly blood began to pour out from the wound. The young male who was so fond of cursing went cold and slumped over, dead in seconds from the fatal puncture. His lifeless body tumbled backward, leaving him on the forest floor like a crumpled piece of paper. Tenten took in the momentary joy of victory before she felt her legs give out from underneath of her. The prodigal kunoichi fell to her knees and dropped the Masamune, which vanished in a puff of smoke. With very little of her sight left the chocolate-haired girl pulled the black diamond naginata from her body, noting how red the once dark material seemed to be. Her eyes drifted skywards to the pale moon, a small giggle issuing forth from her lips.

"Neji's going to be so proud of me when I get back. I can't wait to tell him that I…that I finally made a difference. For once I…"

The remainder of her thoughts did not make it to speech. Instead she found herself mute. A moment later her form toppled over on top of Rokujoyu's dead body, as motionless and as still as the man she had just killed.

* * *

**There you go, chapter 14. In case you were wondering, "_Kuro Akuma no Yoroi"_ loosely translates to "Armor of the Black Demon King". "_Furui Yaiba_" loosely translates into "Ancient Blade" and "_Yoroi Kekkai_" was the best translation I could get for "Armor Break".**

**Keep your eyes open. By the time Chapter 15 is finished, the Dragonheart website may be up and running!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Dragonheart**

Chapter 15

The cold North Wind blew in from across the clouded peaks of the Lightning Country and the endless prairies of the Land of Rice Fields. For moments it carried the scent of wet ground and endless farmland, before tossing the aromas aside during the arduous trip. The gust climbed hills, mountains and trees, crossed the world during day and night. It seemed to move unerringly, streaming across the lands without need of rest. The restless journey was made with but one purpose. That purpose was to feel the rustle of the leaves, the bending of grass and the soft skin of the things that it would glide across. That was the North Wind's call, which it heeded without a second thought.

A certain part of the North Wind had made the trip for a different reason altogether. While the conglomeration traveled the world simply to blow on things, this secular portion of it had traveled to blow on only two things. It weaved through seas of green, dodging any other object it could have brushed against and felt in order to savor the feel of its final destination. After an endless march through the skies and canopy, the solitary whiff found its resting spot, diving headlong through brown and olive toward the sides of two figures. It collided with them with all the force it could muster, gently caressing their skin and toying with their hair. Each body suppressed a shudder as the cool wind crawled over them, touching one then the other with the most tantalizing of embraces. Brown and pink fluttered atop the writhing form of the dying breeze, kicking stern features and interrupting deep gazes. Having met its destiny, the individual current died, whirling away into nothing as any trace of its existence was removed from the face of the earth. All of its work was for naught as two separate forests of hair fell back into place, resuming their places of rest. Neither body had even acknowledged the flurry's existence, continuing their never-ending staring contest.

Sakura and Katai had been standing before one another for almost five minutes without making a single move. The pinkette was still holding her hand out in the traditional Goken stance, eyeing her opponent's rocky body with caution. The dark-haired male stood strongly against the young woman's intimidating stance, waiting for her to make the first move. It was a standoff that neither wished to break, for the first move could very well be the last. Katai was partial to the knowledge of Sakura's chakra-enhanced strength, whilst Sakura had seen first hand the destructive power that the ex-suitor possessed. In reality she feared more for her own life than she let on, filled with doubt as to whether even her powerful attacks could pierce the thick hide of black diamond her enemy had been gifted with. For what little time she had known Katai, she knew him to be nearly invincible. Things that would have killed five people instantly had left naught but a scratch on him, if even that. If she was going to do battle with the man that the Tsuchikage himself had trained, she was going to need to not only go all out, but be very careful at the same time.

Despite her inherent fear though, Sakura did not think even once of backing down. It wouldn't be right to have made the offer to fight him only to give up. There were other reasons of course, reasons that were close to her heart and her beliefs. They were the fire that had stoked her resolve and caused her to make the very decision that had landed her where she stood, in the graveyard of a lone gust of wind.

Sakura could feel a stifling aura throughout the trees and traced it back to Katai's dominating presence. As his eyes bore into hers, she instantly felt herself lose control. Her body became heavier and her heart started to race. A moment longer would have had her struggling for life, but something snapped that control. It reminded her of her first chuunin exams all those years ago, when she had looked directly into Orochimaru's eyes and saw her own death. Yet this time she had greater fortitude, allowing her to fight against her insecurities and battle the atmosphere that the high-ranking ninja was exuding. She would not simply curl up and die. She would fight, like she had promised to.

"This silence begins to bore me," Katai sighed loudly, running his fingers through his hair. "Are you simply going to stand there waiting?"

The medic ignored the obvious taunt, checking her situation over once more. She stood before someone who could possibly be the strongest shinobi she'd ever faced alone. To her recollection, he was perhaps the only shinobi she had ever tried to fight alone. When she had taken on Sasori all those months ago, it had been with the help of one of the greatest kunoichi Sunagakure had to offer. It had been a close call, but they had won by merely a hair's breadth. Even now Sakura could remember how she had felt when Sasori had died telling her nothing. She had finished off her only lead as to Sasuke's whereabouts. It took a moment for her to shake her head clear, pushing those memories into the past. They were behind her now, and she had to focus. In these moments, her training came foremost to her mind, causing her to act on mental reflex.

Green eyes traveled over her own supplies bit by bit. She patted her tool pouch to make sure it was still full. She tightened her battle-skirt to make sure it was fastened tightly and wouldn't fly off in the middle of the fight. The small, apron-like addition to her outfit seemed unnecessary when she delved too deeply into it, but it was there and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Black was not her favorite color, but it did give her a certain level of camouflage in the dark night. It also made her look a bit more threatening, at least she thought. Black top, black gloves, black shorts...she felt ready to take on the world. It was almost a great contrast to Katai's darkened skin, if only separated by the fact that it was not practically indestructible. For some reason, she found herself swearing she'd go back to wearing red if she survived this.

She returned to her stance with a short huff. It only took the cherry-haired girl a moment to realize that she was stalling. She was postponing the battle, trying everything she knew of to avoid having to fight Katai. It wasn't that hard for her to understand why, either. She still felt ashamed of herself, clenching the hand behind her hip in anger. It was stupid of her to have taken on this job only to try not to do it.

Besides which, she still had to make him pay.

"I'm curious," Katai started again. "Why is it that _you_ of all people decided to stay here and fight me? I don't mean to insult your skills, but you're not very remarkable. Strong, but hardly remarkable. I want to know how you expect to defeat me with nothing more than brute strength."

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is I'm going to accomplish it." Sakura had never felt more powerful than when she had spoken those words. Her voice was utterly defiant, as if she was speaking out against a god. "No matter what, I _will_ beat you."

"Well that's an interesting way of putting it I suppose. Still, don't you think you're overstepping your bounds?"

"Less talking, more fighting!"

Having finally found her spark of courage, Sakura bolted forth with no more worries. Her fist flew forward, aimed directly at Katai's pristine features. Her strike was caught cleanly by a chiseled hand, which twisted her arm downward and away from her target's face. The Kunoichi struggled against the solid grip on her hand, only to find that she was unable to release herself from it. The more she struggled the tighter her fist was squeezed, until it felt as though the pressure would shatter her bones. Her green eyes angled up and stared directly into the muddy eyes of the elite ninja, quivering beneath his placid gaze. He didn't care for her or her assault, nor did he seem frightened by it. Without a word Katai delivered an open-handed strike that sent the thin woman skidding across the pebbled ground, scratching her pale skin in various places. The bright-haired girl got to her feet slowly, already feeling shame seep into her being as she caught the demeaning stare boring into her.

"You're only going to embarrass yourself if you keep fighting," Katai warned her. "You'll die quickly and painfully, without having accomplished a single thing. Is that how you want to leave this life?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" she retorted. "I'm going to beat you. That's all there is to it. Nothing more."

"I'm curious as to where this confidence of yours is coming from. You certainly seem to be full of it all of a sudden."

Sakura did not respond to him. Instead of offering any vocal answer, the young woman set herself back into her battle stance, drawing a deep breath to steady her nerves. The next moment she was on the move again, lashing out with her fists as she struck at the dark strands of Katai's hair. Her aim was for his face once more, but her swings landed nowhere near that mark. The young man toyed with her assaults, batting her punches aside with lax hands. In rage she changed her tactic and swung low, aiming for Katai's stomach. The blow connected solidly, producing a loud noise as knuckles hit solid rock. The ex-suitor's body jostled slightly before he grabbed the hand in his gut and wrenched it free. The diamond that encased his form had not even been scratched by Sakura's attack, having made it all the more fruitless. With a heave Katai pulled the nurse from the ground and threw her at a tree, watching as she slammed into the wood harshly. He offered nothing as she slowly pulled herself to her feet once again, staring at him angrily as she moved her hands into position.

"Why are you trying so hard?"

"I told you it doesn't matter. I'm going to beat you."

"I'm afraid my curiosity can't be sated by repeating that statement." Katai seemed withdrawn, refusing to fully engage in combat until his question was answered. He was the kind of man who desired understanding. It was how he had become so good at what he did. Failing to understand his opponent's motive irked him.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Sakura huffed. "You're going to be dead soon!"

It was Katai's turn to strike. He traversed the distance between himself and Sakura and dealt her a punishing blow, forcing saliva from her mouth as his mineral fist slammed into her body. The fragile-looking young woman grabbed the spot he had hit, her cry of pain muted by the lack of air in her lungs. Before she could recover she was dealt another devastating blow by Katai's foot, which had come around in a brutal roundhouse kick that smacked her dead in the face. The force behind the powerful attack was equivalent to being struck in the face with a bag of bricks, and hurt just as badly. Even before she had hit the ground, she felt the bones in her cheek crack. The earth greeted her with a mouthful of dirt as she tumbled to a stop, leaving her in a heap. She was painfully aware of how outclassed she felt at the moment. She was even more painfully aware of how badly her body ached after only two successive bashes. Her fuel had not burned out however. She spat out the blood that had gathered in her mouth and slowly rose to her feet, giving Katai a slightly shaken glare.

"Is that all you've got?" she breathed, blood dripping down her lip.

Sakura's taunting only earned her more of the young man's ire. Another swift punch met her body, tossing her light frame into the air. Her velocity was matched by the heavy ninja, who appeared in her path before slamming her down into the ground once more. The air was forced from her lungs by the impact, muting her cry of pain. The tears of agony that she shed could not be squelched by any force, staining the soil a deeper shade of brown as they fell from her cheeks. When she finally believed that the onslaught had ended, it began anew. Katai's foot struck the medic's stomach roughly, pitching her across the forest floor with alacrity. After several austere bounces she crashed straight into a rotting tree trunk, blasting through the dying wood and scattering bark about. A deep burning spread across her back as she rolled to a stop, her clothing growing moist as she bled into it. They weren't severe cuts, only large enough to expose certain portions of her back. Sakura bit her lip and focused hard, drawing her hand over the wounds as she to used one of her many medicinal ninjutsu to dull the aching heat.

"You're surprisingly durable," Katai snorted. "Most people don't stand after something like that. Bravo."

The mockery did not fall on deaf ears. Sakura simply chose to ignore them, doing her best to straighten her battered self. As soon as she could stand again, her hands and arms shifted into place, resuming her previous posture without so much as a word. Her breathing was deeper now than it had been, enhanced by the damage that had been dealt to her. She struggled to appear unfazed, hoping that she wasn't failing as badly at it as she imagined she was.

"Just go home. I'm tired of wasting my time with you. You aren't even worth killing, you hear me? Go running back to your cozy bed and live a little longer, why don't you?"

The words rippled across Sakura's consciousness, delving into the pool of her mind like a freshly sharpened fishing hook. That hook sought something within the pond it had been cast into, and eventually snagged the gill of a particular fish. This fish represented a whole cache of bad memories that Sakura had thought she'd stored away. They were of her genin days, where she would constantly watch others fight without her or to defend her, while she simply stood on the sidelines and watched. She remembered her pathetic attempts to separate herself from her own weakness. She remembered how she stared at horrors as they unfolded before her. She remembered how her dependency cost her the things she cared most about. Most of all, she remembered feeling hopeless and feeble amidst a sea of the powerful and strong. It had been those feelings that had made her seek Tsunade's training. It had been those memories that had also made her seek out Rock Lee. They were the worst memories of her life.

"You…"

Katai's eyebrows rose a bit as Sakura stumbled over words. Her head was turned downward, her lips trembling as she attempted to put her feelings into speech. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before the pinkette lifted her gaze, turning the blazing glare of her green eyes on the onyx spheres of her enemy.

"You called Naruto's dream trash. For that, I'm gonna kick your sorry ass!"

A quiet moment went by before Katai began to laugh harder than he ever had in his entire life.

* * *

Tree branches thumped loudly and rapidly as three pairs of geta pounded off them, propelling three separate beings into the deep northwest. The trees were beginning to thin, signifying that the group was nearing the end of the vast olive ocean that encompassed much of the Fire Country. Each limb shook and scattered leaves into the cold hours of darkness as feet battered them. Three figures raced against the surging tide of night and treetop, forcing their way through the countryside. At the head of the school that swam against the unending current was a scruffy-haired blond. 

Naruto ran as quickly as his muscles would allow him. He ached, his limbs having grown tired from a night of chase. Yet somehow he continued to press on, pushing past his soreness and deeper into the uninviting blackness that lay ahead of him. No matter what came to try and stop him, be it an errant stem or failing body, he kept focused on the shaded tunnel where his love lay. He still saw her at the end of that dark tube, bathed in pure light. He could see and feel her, no matter how far he was from her. With each footfall he felt himself steadily growing closer to her, to saving her from her captors and returning her home.

He would not let them escape.

"Naruto, slow down!" Jiyumaru called out.

Yakusho and Jiyumaru were several feet behind the distressed shinobi. His fervor was driving him faster than he realized, leaving his allies behind him. The more he focused on his goal, the more he lost himself in his primal power. His chakra swirled and changed, the Kyuubi's influence making itself known with a hot burst of freedom. His features changed as he called on the demon's power, his whisker marks deepening as his eyes turned red with feverish intent. With his new appearance came new strength, adding extra might to his muscles. The ones in his legs seemed to be getting the most attention, combining his already good agility and chakra to provide an unreal boost in speed. The forest seemed to bend out of his way as he rocketed forward, leaving his partners in his dust.

"Jeez, you'd think he was possessed or something," Yakusho huffed. "He's getting too far ahead."

"He's also not listening. If he rushes off without thinking he could get himself killed." Jiyumaru's brow creased with concern for the Jinchuuriki. It would not be the first time Naruto had done something reckless, especially while under the Kyuubi's influence. But this wasn't the time or place for it. They could not afford errors here.

"Naruto, slow down!" he called out a second time.

"I don't think that's gonna work, Blades," Yakusho grumbled. "I guess we've gotta give chase, huh?"

"Looks like it. Try and keep up."

Yakusho blinked as the jounin zoomed past him, trying to catch up with the orange and black streak that had since traveled far ahead. A moment later he picked up his pace as well, not wanting to be left behind in the thinning groves. Together they raced towards the captured Hyuuga girl, guided only by the animal instincts of Konohagakure's wildest genin.

* * *

Katai slowly ended his fit of laughter, shaking out the giggles that had taken over his body. His arms swayed slightly as he pulled himself together, rubbing a saltiness that could have been tears of mirth from his eyes. After finally straightening out, he turned his sights back on the short kunoichi, attempting to resume his once-cold stare. The attempt failed however, his body still wracked by slight shudders of amusement. 

"You're kidding right? You're going to die because I made fun of your little blond boy toy? You gave up your life because I talked a little trash? That's hilarious!"

Despite how much Katai seemed to be pleased by the situation, Sakura refused to alter her stare. She continued to look at the man of rock with the same intense feeling of anger she had felt moments ago, attempting to cut through him with looks alone.

"I'm not going to forgive you, no matter what you say," she growled. "Prepare yourself, Kongouseki Katai!"

Sakura's chakra control had always been her most valuable asset, especially when she had decided to become a medical ninja. It had also been her greatest advantage while she had been training under Rock Lee. It had allowed her to perform complicated techniques with little difficulty, while her natural intelligence allowed her to grasp the difficult concepts easily. All of her hard work had paid off in the end, and was about to show its fruit at that very moment. Using all the chakra she could, the pink-haired girl flung herself at Katai with alarming speed, leaping into the air and drawing her body into a sharp spin.

"_Konoha Senpuu!_"

Sakura's toned right leg swung out as her body swirled, striking Katai across the face. The force behind the blow was augmented by the amount of chakra she had placed into her legs and foot, causing a slight shockwave to spring forth from the point of impact. The sound rang in the ex-suitor's ears as he was sent sideways, only to be met in the chest by Sakura's left foot as she continued her deadly spin and kicked him again. The chocolate-haired man caught the second attack as he pulled the medic-nin's foot to his chest. Sakura gasped as she landed on her free leg, struggling in shock against her enemy's grasp. With her balance caught between Katai's grip and her sole foot, Sakura realized she was incapacitated. She was at the Iwa-nin's mercy, completely open to attack. With her firmly in his grasp, the rock-skinned young male began to whirl Sakura about by her ankle. When he gained sufficient speed he released her, sending her crashing into another tree. This one's trunk did not break under the force, resounding with a mind-shattering crack as Sakura collided with it. It took her a few moments to get back up as the pain raced through her body.

"All this for some stupid little boy's fantasy," he sneered. His face remained untouched, despite the force with which she had struck it. "Why? Why do you care so much, I must ask. Why is it so _worth it_?"

Sakura was taken aback by another moment of Katai's genuine curiosity. It wasn't enough that he knew why she was fighting him, but now he wanted to know more about it. For someone who was so intent on killing her, he seemed very interested in the way she thought.

"What does it matter to you?" she asked harshly.

"I consider myself an inquisitive being. Someone who likes to know the answers to things that bother him." Katai ran his fingers through his long hair to straighten out his locks, continuing to stare deep into Sakura's being through his coal eyes. "Your resolve interests me. The reasons behind it elude me. So, in short, I _must_ know."

Sakura did not even require contemplation. She knew why she had chosen this path. She was proud of it, too. If nothing else, she could satisfy the brunet's thirst for knowledge and imprint her determination on his mind forever.

"Because Naruto's dream is his life. It's what lets everyone put their faith and hope into him." She narrowed her eyes, pushing all her hatred for the Iwa-nin through the thin circles of lime. "When Naruto is strong, his friends are strong. When Naruto is sad, his friends are sad. His heart is the heart of a _true_ shinobi!

"His dream is to become the Hokage…and _when_ he achieves that dream, he will use his power to protect his village, his friends, and his family! When you call Naruto's dream trash, you call all of us trash!"

"And that is exactly what you are."

Sakura gasped at Katai's newest words. He had said them without a hint of remorse or jest. His head tilted slightly as he took in her reaction, intrigued by the sense of amusement it brought him. The young medic girl felt a rage growing inside her that surpassed all the anger she had felt in her life, all directed at the thin boy with diamond for skin.

"What the hell…how _dare_ you!"

"You're all trash, every last one of you. All because you continue to believe in something stupid like a Jinchuuriki boy." There was a cruel tone in his voice that had been dormant for the last while, choosing only now to show itself. "The Kyuubi makes his power almost without equal. It will only be a matter of time until he realizes that and uses his power to dominate you all. I saw what he was capable of on the way here. _That_ creature was the real Naruto you love and cherish so much. Power incarnate…and he wasn't even at a hundred percent!"

"Shut the hell up!" Sakura screamed. "What the hell do you know about Naruto!?"

"Do you think I didn't see how the villagers looked at him as he walked by? Did you think I was unaware of what most of them think? What the elders of Konoha think of him? He is hated and despised, like a monster _should_ be. He shares the fate of every other Jinchuuriki, even in your peaceful little village. The day will come where he will be consumed by his own power and annihilate you all, just as the Kyuubi intended to do fifteen years ago!

"Become the Kage of a village that hates him? I sincerely doubt it. He has a better chance of becoming a God. He and the Demon Fox will end up being the doom of every last person he has ever pretended to care about, including you!"

"You're an idiot Katai."

It was time for the Tsuchikage's protégé to be surprised by words. Sakura was steadfast, not abandoning her words or even being affected by the haste in which they were said. She truly believed every word that left her mouth. Katai could only shake in anger as he attempted to do battle with her purpose.

"What did you just say?"

"I said you're an idiot. Naruto is Naruto, not the Kyuubi." Sakura's statement was succinct, not missing a single beat. "No matter what anyone else says, that's the truth. He has made friends, great friends, all of who would give their lives for him and his dreams. I am one of those people!"

"Oh, you mean like the Inuzuka boy, right?"

As quickly as Sakura had been able to make the tables of the conversation turn in her favor, they were spun around on her just as fast. Some part of her felt the personal strike had been unwarranted, but there was no way to stop it. The pain of losing a good friend and ninja had only been masked by her focus on the task at hand. Forced to recall another failure, Sakura felt her insides begin to churn.

"Sh-shut up! How _dare_ you!" she shrieked defiantly.

"Struck a chord, did I?" Katai's grin was vicious and venomous, like a hungry predator tearing into the first wound on its prey. "How did it feel to fail him? To watch one of your precious friends…one of your precious people who stand up for all that you believe in, die right in front of you? How did it feel to simply stand there and be able to do nothing?"

"Sh-shut up I said! Just shut the hell up!" Sakura's body trembled and threatened to buckle under the weight of her guilt, for she did indeed feel guilty. She was the medic of their team, student of the great Tsunade, best medical ninja in the world. How was it that she had simply let a shinobi – a friend – die without a real chance? She knew that her feelings were being brought up on purpose, but that did little to save her from herself.

"You want to know the truth of the matter? I'd do it again. It was rather satisfying." Katai's confession was even less wanted than the guilt he had been brewing. The poison that dripped from his mouth in words turned to acid as he kept talking. "He was incredibly annoying. Bad enough that he could have thrown a wrench in the entire plan all by himself, but he was so full of himself. And noisy, too. Noisier than Naruto. I'm glad I was able to shut him up for good."

"_SHUT UP!!!_"

Sakura's body shook as she cried. It was impossible for her to stem the flow of tears that wetted her cheeks and stained the soil. She shivered and sobbed in both sadness and rage, looking up through moist eyes to glare at Katai's malice.

"Y-you're…you're the worst kind of person there is! You have no respect for the sacrifices of others! Kiba…he loved Hinata! He _loved_ her! He loved her and came out here to risk his life…just so he could save her and bring her back to us! Back to Naruto! How _dare_ you speak in light of Inuzuka Kiba's life!"

"And what exactly are you going to do about it?" he challenged. "You who are nothing but a failure? What can you do to stop someone like me?"

"I don't care who or what you are. I said I'm going to kick your ass, and by God I'm going to kick your ass! YOU HEAR ME!?"

When Sakura charged, she had no more doubts in her mind. She would kill this man who stood before her, or die trying.

* * *

Sakai wasn't known for being overly fast. He was the kind of shinobi that didn't rely on his overall speed for combat. Compared to his allies, he would probably be classified as "slow". That didn't stop him from running so fast he practically left an after-image behind him. 

For the first time since he had joined the group, Sakai felt the tingles of fear rolling up his spine. He wasn't sure if he was still being followed or not, nor did he care. All that mattered to him was to keep running, to get to the rendezvous point and escape the Fire Country intact. He certainly didn't want to get caught at this point. He _really_ didn't want to get caught by the Jinchuuriki, especially after what Katai had said to him.

So he ran, completely unaware that a soft finger belonging to an unconscious girl was twitching near his thigh.

* * *

Sakura's fist missed its target. She had been sure that her blow would connect solidly, but was met with disappointment as it only flew through air. Upon inspection, she realized the reason she had missed was that Katai was no longer standing where she had thrown the punch. A quick turn of her head revealed that he had moved behind her, remaining tall and placid as he stared down her anger. 

"Interesting," he mumbled. "It seems that you really _are _intent on fighting me. Fine…if that's what you want, you've got it. If you survive my first attack, that is."

The amount of chakra that Katai summoned into his fist was immense enough to visibly glow. That pale shine did not last long, dispersing through the earth as his arm buried itself inside the rich soil at his feet. The ground trembled at the force, shaking under the sky-shattering tone of the mighty shinobi.

"_Hishigata Fukai Mori!_"

Compared to what Sakura had seen of Katai's original form of the jutsu, the current version was much more devastating. Where once a plethora of spikes and pillars erupted from the ground, giant towers and soaring peaks split the earth and ravaged the forest. Trees were knocked over and uprooted as the new dense canopy of dark rock skewered the sky and made way for new land. Sakura's eyes almost did not register the sight, if only out of sheer disbelief. A moment later her body reacted on its own as a giant shaft of dark crystal flew out of the ground at her. With a hard leap she found herself riding one of the extending columns, watching the world below her shrink beneath extravagant heights. The only thing that kept her steady on the slick surface was her chakra. Much like on trees and water, her energy was allowing her to adhere to the slippery face of diamond she had jumped on. As more and more giant spikes rose up from the ground behind and before her, she began to wonder just when the earth-altering technique would finish.

It was at that point that each "tree" began to sprout branches.

What had been a chaotic and destructive ability transformed quite quickly into utter insanity and pandemonium. Every single looming black skyscraper began to unleash spikes from its sides, tips of sharp mineral springing forth from sharp mineral. Sakura's reflexes saved her from being stabbed by one of the many limbs that exploded from the tall tree of diamond she had been hanging from. She continued to dodge more erratic growth as she climbed to the top of the rock, looking down at the jungle of darkness that had flourished beneath her. From each of the several "branches" smaller, sharper stems began to spread forth. The sight was glorious to behold as the incredibly dense substance began to replace the regular foliage with its own mock version of nature. Were it not for the fact that every single part of it was made with a deadly point, it would be a truly breathtaking thing to see.

The pink-haired girl had become so absorbed in observing the growth of Katai's forest that she had lost track of him. As her green eyes scanned the canvas of gleaming black spikes, she heard the distant chuckling of her adversary float through the air. Standing perpendicular to the growth she had nabbed in her earlier jump, she turned to face the form of the Kongouseki clan member rising from within one of his own creations. Raven-colored orbs scraped away at the night as they caught her pale skin on the stern structure, singling her out in a menagerie of obscuring gloom.

"So you're alive," he muttered. "You're faster than you look."

"I was taught that evading attacks takes priority," she admitted, rubbing her wrist tentatively. "If I get hit, then it's bad for everyone. How can a medic do her job if she ends up incapacitated or worse?"

"A wonderful analysis of events. You certainly are good at what you do. Do you take pride in being able to run away?"

"I'm not running. Not now, not ever!"

"Then please, entertain me a little longer."

Sakura's booming shout echoed across the awning of the woods as she rushed forward, drawing her arm back for yet another punch. Katai was unaffected by her hoarse cry, rising but his palm in response to her wild antics. She could only watch as he simply caught her attack in his own hand, wresting control of her appendage from her. With a quick yank he drew her into the air before tossing her down into the stone undergrowth below them. The velocity at which she traveled was mind-blowing, her eyes unable to give shape to the sticks of black zooming past her blurring vision. The descent littered her body with cuts and gashes as she slipped across branch after jagged branch. She realized the ground was approaching swiftly, and that if she were to make contact with it she would most likely end up dead. Desperately she reached out, focusing chakra into the palms of her hands so she could latch on to anything she could to avoid her fate.

Her body swung and jerked violently as she grabbed onto the side of one of the huge diamond shafts, skidding slowly to a stop a mere twenty feet from the surface of the world. Relief flooded her being and forced a sigh from her lungs, while her hand stroked her chest in an attempt to calm her frustrated heart. It throbbed madly in her chest as blood pumped throughout her, racing in time with her feelings.

"That was too close," she panted.

"If that was 'too close', I hate to think what you're going to say next."

The young woman didn't even need to think about moving. Katai's words tugged at her limbs, making them haul her higher on the black tree on their own. No sooner had she started moving than a sharp spike burst from where she had been hanging from previously. Something within urged her to keep going, entering her arms and pushing the limbs forward. As she grappled the pitch-dark structure, more and more ebony spears began to chase her, seeking the warmth of her blood and flesh. Her pace increased the closer each attack got to skewering her, sending her into a frenzied race to the top. Katai's razor-sharp attack followed her, never leaving more than a split-second between them. The dark-bodied male chuckled in dark amusement as his newest trick closed in on his victim.

Quite suddenly, Sakura stopped running away. With a loud cry she pushed herself from the black pillar, dodging another one of Katai's impaling blows at the last moment. Her heel came down on the protrusion with incredible force and focus, snapping the relatively brittle connection it shared with its parent. The genius shinobi's dark eyes flickered in surprise and intrigue at the development, trying to judge just when she had managed to pinpoint the weak point in his jutsu. He had very little time to continue thinking about it as Sakura grabbed the barb she had stolen and threw it at him. The strength granted to her by her immense chakra sent the large chunk flying at incredible speeds, causing it to almost scream as it cut through the air. The Rock ninja's reflexes would never have been quick enough to dodge the furiously thrown object, and failed to do just that as the spine slammed into him.

Instead of piercing him however, the sharp slab simply shattered against his body. Sakura looked on in disbelief as shards of the broken quill rained down upon the woodland and her cheeks, perched upon one of the many other points that Katai had sent after her. Completely unharmed, Katai ran his fingers through his long hair once more before letting the breeze carry the chocolate locks across his face.

"Impressive," he smirked. "Impressive, but futile."

Katai dislodged himself from the high-reaching structure and fell through the man-made canopy towards the girl. Sakura's eyes widened further in distress as she recognized that he was heading straight for her. The thought had not dawned on her quickly enough though, leaving her helpless as Katai collided with her. He brought out his arm at the last moment and knocked her from her temporary roost with a cruel clothesline. The force of the impact cracked several of her ribs with a sickening noise and sent her towards the ground once more. With Katai as her guide she found a landing spot between two towering masses of diamond and smashed into it, displacing her oxygen and voice in one fell swoop. Her body shuddered with the violent connection to the ground, sending a shockwave through every last one of her bones. Katai recovered gracefully from his attack with but a simple somersault, bringing himself to his feet only a few meters from Sakura's prone body.

The fact that she stood up again only seemed to make him chuckle more.

"You're _still_ going to get up after that?" He almost sounded worried, yet Sakura knew that he couldn't be. "You must love to get hurt."

"Shut the hell up you bastard pretty-boy!" she snapped.

"Such language! You're not being very lady-like."

"Screw you!"

Though her spirit remained unaffected, Sakura's agility had taken quite the blow from her consistent injuries. Where once her attacks had been swift and well aimed, she now charged forth sluggishly and with poor timing. Katai easily sidestepped her punches and errant kicks, parrying each lackluster strike with a bat of his hand. The less threatening she became, the wider the smirk on his now-chiseled face grew. The sight was so aggravating for Sakura that her anger eventually took hold and sent her forward in a red haze of rage. It was in that moment of blind fury that he struck back, catching the pink-headed girl in the stomach as she lunged forward again. The force behind his counter was astonishing, instantly knocking the wind from his opponent yet again. The back of his hand shifted slightly before he struck the smaller girl with it, slashing her face with the razor-like edges he had given himself. The backhanded blow sent the medic skidding, dragging her opened and bloodied cheek across the pebbled dirt along with her body.

This time, she didn't get up right away.

Her body did not move to stand for several reasons. The foremost was that she simply lacked the ability to do so. Having been put in so much pain so quickly and having her body battered left her with very little stamina. The second reason was that she probably stood a better chance if she simply stayed down. Katai may find her unworthy of death if she simply stopped fighting back. Yet deep down she knew she could not simply lie down and give up, not after what she had said to him. Remembering her resolve gave Sakura the strength she needed to begin slowly pushing herself to her feet.

Katai struck her with his knee just as she had gotten up. Finally having the air to do so, she screamed at the pain that flew through her. Her body tumbled forward into one of the large black towers and smacked into it hard, rattling her already damaged frame. Driven by her adrenaline she pulled herself to her feet, ready to offer a rather startling defense. Her chance to do so evaporated as soon as her opponent reached out and lightly tapped the surface of another chunk of diamond, causing a long ebon spear to surge out from the surface behind her and stab her through the leg. The blistering pain slashed at her nerves and dragged a howl of agony from her, followed by tears she could not hide no matter how strong she may have been. The disgrace that came with them barely had time to stain her pride as she felt the shaft recede and her weight buckle. She would have hit the dirt instantly had Katai not caught her by her chin, giving her a sadistic little grin before delivering a second backhand swing to her other cheek. The razor edges dug into her face more deeply the second time, ripping open her cheek and spilling her blood across her clothing and the ground as she was sent rolling away. Dust and grime filled her wounds before she came to a harsh stop against an angled black beam, only serving to augment the rather large amounts of pain she was already in. Slowly she brought herself up against the long onyx strut, trying to catch her breath and formulate a plan.

The plan scattered to the winds as Katai grabbed her by the chin and slammed her against the column she had been resting on. Her back exploded in pain as her spine was violently curved against the dull object, letting out a crack as it was pushed near its limits. The only thing that prevented her from shouting out were the fingers attached to her mouth, holding her jaw in a fashion that made it impossible to speak. She squirmed against her attacker's mighty grasp, grabbing his forearm and kicking at him. Her failing strength made it futile to resist, her feet beginning to suffer from the reckless defiance she offered. His arm refused to budge, and in fact only stiffened its clutch on the bright-haired girl the harder she tried to pry it off.

"I'll have you know I find it disgraceful to scream when you die." It wasn't really an observation, nor was it an order. Katai seemed to simply throw the statement out there, as if it weren't attached to anything he was doing or anything he believed in. It was a hidden testament to his priorities as a shinobi, removing himself and his emotions from the battle to remain as ruthless as possible. "I figured you might be a screamer, so I'm going to hold your mouth shut for a little while."

If nothing else signified that Katai had ended his effort to give Sakura another chance, the fact that his arm was slowly rearranging into a sharpened blade would have. The hapless girl's eyes widened in fear as she witnessed the long weapon taking shape, but her body declined any action. She was broken, abused, bloodied and tired. Even as the pale moonlight glistened off the very tip of the sword-arm, Sakura could not muster the vigor to continue the fight.

_I'm sorry everyone. I've let you all down. Naruto…Hinata…Lee…_

_You are not just going to sit there, are you Sakura-san? Show me what your youth can do!_

From within, it was as though a great light had burst into Sakura's conscious, illuminating a dark corner of her mind that she had forgotten about in the heat of battle. As the light shone brighter, she suddenly realized what it was she had overlooked. It was her trump card, one she had only just recently been able to use. She had thrown it away in the back of her mind for a reason though.

_Lee…you said I couldn't. Not unless someone precious to me was in trouble. It's not a power I can just use!_

_Stop being a little weak crybaby and do it! It's the only chance you've got. What're you, scared? Dying's better than doing it? God, you're totally useless._

As long as Sakura had been aware of herself, her own inner voice had driven her. What sometimes seemed to just be an imaginary cheerleader made of chalk-white contours, Inner Sakura had always been right in the past. That perfect version of Sakura had all the guts. It knew when to say things that Sakura felt shouldn't be said. Right now, her own inner voice was pushing her once again, like it had so many times before.

_Don't just sit there damn it. What, I gotta paint you a friggin' picture? Either you do it or you're dead. So get off your ass and DO IT! You think Naruto's gonna have any respect for a ninety-pound weakling who can't even beat a freak show like this PRETTY-BOY!?_

Sakura needed no more coaxing than that. Her mind retained a focus it had not achieved during the battle, something she knew she needed to work on. She remained motionless and drowned in thought, even as Katai prepared to bring the sharpened tip down on her. The rest of the world didn't even register as she delved deeper and deeper into her own mind, her own subconscious, her own body. Somewhere within she found what it was she was searching for, and with a deep cry both she and Inner Sakura barged right through two sets of tall, foreboding gateways.

Somehow, Sakura thought she heard a clicking noise.

Katai's sword swung down with brutal intent, only to be stopped by something just as powerful. It took him a moment to realize that the thing that had stopped him was Sakura's own hand, clenching down around the blade without a single drop of blood being shed. Despite how hard he struggled, the diamond-man could not push the sharp form of his arm past her steel grip. His other arm slowly shuddered as it was wrenched away from her face, held up to his side against his will. It took him a moment to accept the reality that somehow, his prey had found a new well of power. Sakura slowly stood up from the beam, holding Katai's arms tightly as she met his frightened visage with a smirk. Had someone only just begun watching, it would appear as if Sakura had only just started to fight, ignoring the fact that she had only just recovered from near-death.

"How!?" Katai snarled.

"Healing wounds isn't the only thing I'm good at. I'll show you just what I'm made of!"

When Sakura's fist connected with her enemy this time, there was a force behind it that had never existed within Sakura's limits. Katai slid across the soil and grass, coming to a stop only because his back slammed into another one of his glorious pillars of diamond. He winced at the amazing pressure that had been put on him by the blow, rubbing the spot on his chest where he had been struck. The cursory touch of his body revealed that part of his rock-hard skin had chipped in the scuffle. Confusion and anger invaded his mind for the first time in years as he tried to piece together how the pink-haired young woman had gone from being pinned down and marked for death, to hitting him so hard it actually damaged his defense.

"What's the matter Katai?" she snickered. "Not so tough now that I can actually hurt you, are you?"

"Don't get cocky just because of this. I'm still going to crush you."

"Is that so?"

Katai swerved around just in time for Sakura's foot to slam into his face. She had moved so fast that she had actually vanished from vision, reappearing behind him to deliver a spinning superblow with her foot. A loud boom accompanied the bone-shattering kick, turning Katai's body as his momentum began to match hers. The Kongouseki prodigy spun several times, shuffling to the left as he tried to keep himself from falling over. His cheek, stern as it was, throbbed in pain for the second time in recent memory. The meagerly-clad teenager pressed the advantage she had created, bringing her other leg down to sweep the young man's legs out from under him. This time she did not get caught on his thick skin, knocking his support out and sending him tumbling to the floor. He hit the ground with a loud thud before rolling away from Sakura, quickly getting back on his feet the second he had put a decent distance between them.

"I told you I was going to beat you," Sakura called. "I meant that."

"Don't get smart with me," Katai snapped. His anger had risen, replacing the suppressive aura he had once exuded with the wavering heat of his emotions. In reality he was wary. He didn't understand the nature of Sakura's sudden burst in strength, but knew that it could not simply be some sort of second wind.

_The question is, how do I beat it?_

"I'm not getting smart with you, Katai. Just stating facts. You're going to lose."

Sakura gave her nemesis a powerful thumbs down, burning through his impenetrable defense with the acid of her eyes. She was confident again, willing and ready to do whatever it would take. She never dreamed that her secret weapon could have such an effect on her. She felt tall. She felt alive. She felt energetic.

She felt powerful.

Despite the fact that Sakura felt like the entire world was at her back, Katai was not down and out. While Tsunade's student was taking but a moment to repair the wound on her leg, he was already acting on a plan. It had only taken him a moment to settle on his course of action, picking the correct jutsu from his wide variety. It was one he didn't get to use too often, because the situation that allowed it to work rarely presented itself. After using the Hishigata Fukai Mori however, the circumstances were perfect for it. With the mere instant he had been gifted with, the dark-skinned man dove towards one of the great skyward-facing blocks of dark matter and pressed his palm against it.

"I'll show you just what it means to oppose me! _Hishigata Kokou_!"

The entire mass of black towers shuddered as the jutsu took effect. Each massive structure began to curve towards Sakura, aiming their flickering sharp tips at the girl's flesh. The ground erupted around her, thick brown soil being replaced by the slick darkness of more black diamond. All around her, sharp murky teeth began to close in. A mouth of death surrounded her, putting her in a place where no matter where she ran her end waited. The maw started to close, cutting off any hope she had to escape, sealing her in doom.

"It's just like I said," Katai called out. "You're nothing but trash."

"Then I'll show you just what _trash_ can do!"

Katai had fatally misjudged two things about Sakura. One was the newfound speed she had attained by opening the Hachimon. The second was her already incredible dexterity. With what appeared to be very little effort, Sakura ran right towards Katai and dodged every single tooth and spike that headed in her direction. By the time the Iwa-nin was aware that his trap was failing, it was too late for him to escape. Sakura appeared below him, low and crouched to the ground, before delivering a crushing blow to his chest. The power behind it sent the Rock ninja skyward, arcing through the air like a loosely thrown ball.

Then she was behind him again. Katai felt Sakura seemingly materialize out of thin air behind him, following his trajectory flawlessly. Her head was right below his, so even he could hear her soft words.

"This is for Kiba, you son of a bitch."

Sakura's powerful arms grabbed the rogue shinobi hard, squeezing his arms against his side and grappling his chest. The two began to dip downward, heading back to the ground as he attempted to wriggle from her grasp. Sakura paid his futile endeavor no heed as she began to turn her body hard, bringing the two of them into a spin so fast that it began to create a small whirlwind. With the hurried whirling of their bodies, Sakura bore him down to the hardened ground, ready to smash him head first into the ground.

"_Omote Renge!_"

The impact was more intense than Sakura had imagined it would be. The ground buckled for an instant before the shockwave blasted through it, sending an ear bashing noise through the air as a giant crater was formed. Sakura flung herself from the crash site, landing gracefully on her feet and sliding just a foot before coming to a stop. She instantly fell to her knees, gasping for air as the consequences for using the intense taijutsu attack fell upon her. Her body was exhausted from the ordeal, her muscles throbbing in such pain that she could barely stand. She didn't care though, especially as she saw Katai's lifeless form topple over in the pit that had been born from driving him into the dirt.

"I should have warned you…I don't lose to pretty-boys." Sakura's face twitched as she formed a wide smile.

"Is that all you've got?"

Elation was ripped out of Sakura's body so suddenly that her skin chilled. Dread and alarm replaced the singular emotion as Katai slowly got to his feet, looking no worse for wear than when she had slammed him into the earth. The longhaired teen shook his head to remove the daze that had filled his senses, revealing that he was not entirely undamaged from the assault. His upper body showed several chips and one single crack down the length of his chest. She had indeed hurt the untouchable man, but knew that it availed her to nothing. She could barely stand, while he was still able to fight at full strength.

"I will admit…you have proven to be more of a challenge than I imagined. Pardon my previous assessment. You, at the very least, are not trash."

There was something about her enemy praising her that only made the situation worse. She tried to get to stand her ground, but found that she could not too more than simply get up. She held her arm tightly, panting as she stared at her failure. Blood still dripped from her badly sliced cheeks, slowly coming to a halt as the flow was cut off. She felt like the roof of life was coming down on her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Despite that, if I let you live any longer, you'll just embarrass me. So I fair thee well in the afterlife! _Dai Hishigataryuu!_"

Sound did not process in Sakura's ears as Katai punched the ground and called out his giant crystalline dragon. The savage red eyes of the chakra-induced attack narrowed as it appeared to bellow, racing through the air towards her. She could see the glinting teeth in the dragon jutsu's mouth, ready to tear her apart limb from limb. Yet no matter what she tried, she could hardly move. She couldn't even hear the rustling of leaves, or the rolling sound of stone. The world, for all she knew, had gone mute.

Then the world seemed to vanish, replaced by endless space. In front of her two figures appeared from the void, placing their hands on her shoulders. One was the white outline of her inner self, while the other was the bandaged palm of Rock Lee. The instances of her imagination each gave her a thumbs up, as if they were some sort of sign.

_It's okay. Don't be afraid._

_Yes, do not be afraid Sakura-san. Do not forget everything you have learned._

"But what can I do?" Sakura felt like she wasn't thinking her words, but rather she was actually speaking to Lee and her avatar. She knew that to be impossible, but for some reason where she stood, the impossible seemed possible.

_What you know you can do. Do not be afraid to show him the hidden fires of your youth._

_You've still got one last ace in the hole. Don't be scared to use it._

"But I…"

_You wanna die here? You wanna die having been useless again? Is that what you want?_

_Sakura-san…show him your power! Show him the fire deep within!_

Suddenly, the pink-haired girl understood. Something within her had been holding her back the entire fight. Her fear had held back her full potential, hiding it from its owner under a veil of doubt and codependence. She had taken on her duties to prevent herself from feeling useless, but had decided that in order to do that, she would have to fight alone. She only now realized that she would never be alone as she fought, for her will to continue was driven by her friends and allies. In a split-second, she understood where Naruto got all his limitless strength. She now knew what she could…no, _had_ to do to win.

_I only hope Naruto and the others can forgive me._

Reality returned. The dragon hurtled toward her at amazing speed, snarling wildly as it bore down on her with its razor-sharp teeth. It opened its massive jaws, ready to swallow her whole and bite through her.

Then suddenly, the dragon was no more.

Katai was forced to look twice as he watched his powerful ninjutsu shatter before a single punch from the medical champion. Her fist caught the makeshift beast head on and blasted through its dense body, smashing it to pieces with but a single blow. His inability to grasp the concept of something he thought impossible was interrupted as his sight drank in the terrific event before him. Sakura's skin had turned an odd shade of red in the absence of his vision, her body shimmering and flowing with an unbelievable flow of chakra. Her eyes were blank, though whether from simple fury or from the immensity of her current strength was up for grabs. He could feel an incredible pressure on his body, placed upon him by the force that flowed through and out of her endlessly. She was power incarnate at that moment, her body trembling in an attempt to contain it all.

"What the hell!?" he cried out, unable to form any other words.

"This is the end for you, Kongouseki Katai!"

He blinked and she was upon him. Her foot found his chest once again, striking him with incomparable force. The diamond that encased Katai's entire form cracked anew as she hit him, sending lines across his chest as he was violently flung into the sky. His course was changed as Sakura appeared in his way, delivering a sharp elbow that sent him careening in another direction. She met him once more as he flew through the air and kicked him, sending him in yet another direction. Soon he was bounced around the coal-black canopy like a pinball, bounced back and forth between Sakura's furious blows, her glowing red form creating crack after crack in his unstoppable armor. Katai was helpless to retaliate, unable to even form a thought as he was tossed about like a chew toy. When he thought the assault could not get worse, he felt himself hurled straight towards the moon, meeting less resistance than he had felt the entire trip. He was finally able to become coherent enough to figure out just where he was when Sakura appeared above him once more, her fist blazing with light from the chakra gathered within it.

"Burn in hell! _URA RENGE!_"

Sakura's might-infused fist drove itself deep into Katai's thickened gut. The strength of the blow created a sonic boom that knocked over the giant pillars of diamond around them and broke through the layer of armor that defended the helpless shinobi. The remainder that force sent Katai earthbound like a bullet before he collided with the world, creating a loud, ground-shaking explosion of dust and mineral. Dark-colored shards flew out from the disaster zone as Sakura landed next to the point of impact, waiting as the clouds of debris slowly blew away in the wind. When they parted, Katai's crippled and crushed body came into view. He was without his diamond skin, which lay all about him in cracked and broken pieces. His skin was bruised and bloodied from the fury of Sakura's attack, leaving him unable to move.

"You'll never break Naruto's future…do you hear me!?" she shouted hoarsely at him.

"Such…power. How is it…possible?" Katai's voice was strained, the sound of a man on his last few breaths.

"Because of my friends. The people I love and trust. The people whose dreams fuel this country. That is how."

"What…utter nonsense…"

Katai coughed violently, blood spewing from his lips as he did. He could only draw at air twice before his body went limp and his head tilted to the side, leaving him dead on the ground. Happiness began to flood Sakura's body as she realized she had won. She had upheld her promise. With a renewed sense of pride, she began to run in the direction that Naruto and the others had gone off in, hoping to be able to help them.

It was at that moment she realized just how much pain her body was in. The invisible agony that had littered her bones and muscles suddenly came to a head, making her gasp. Her legs would not move rapidly without intensifying that pain, forcing her to limp as she tried to advance. Yet somehow the reality did not sink in, leaving a smile on her face and allowing her to giggle happily.

_Did you see that Naruto? For once, I wasn't a weak little girl!_

Sakura came to a stop as a hacking cough impeded her progress. Her body wracked with the violence of the action, blood pouring out from her lips and staining what little grass remained in the area. She hadn't realized just how much of a toll using the Hachimon would take on her body, especially for it being her first time actually using the powerful art. Her body had surpassed its limits, leaving her enfeebled. Her muscles were shot and torn, and her organs pulsed weakly from the battering they had taken. She pitched forward and met ground, tumbling to a heap on the forest floor. Yet the grin on her face did not recede, even as strands of her hand fluttered over her lips and stained themselves in redness. She continued to laugh, reaching forward across the ground towards the northwest.

_That was totally fantastic. Naruto…nobody can ever insult your dream in front of me ever again. Not anymore…because I…I believe…that your dream is worth dying for._

Sakura found she could no longer move her arm. It wasn't that she did not want to, so much that the chilling cold that was beginning to devour her body prevented her from doing so. She wanted to shiver, but found she didn't have the strength. Still her happiness remained unabated. Her eyes kept focused on the path ahead, even as the edges of her vision began to fade.

_Does…does that make me…weak…?_

Silence fell upon the clearing. The only motion that occurred was the rustling of a single blade of grass which was drawn back and forth by the pace of Sakura's slow, labored breathing.

Eventually, even that ceased to move.

* * *

Naruto tore a blazing path through the forest, skipping branches and stones as he leapt amazing distances. His legs were tireless, constantly throwing him faster and faster, eager to reach the sole destination he could think of. His pace was endless and fatal, his body being pushed onward regardless of fatigue or damage. He had already made many close calls with the woodland as he rushed ahead carelessly, not watching out for low hanging branches or traps of any kind. 

Eventually the blanketed landscape opened up into a wide clearing that encompassed a stony brook. The small stream was not much to behold, and was not even close to the main attraction of the area. The marvelous architecture that nature had devised with the various rock formations truly were what would have drawn someone's attention, especially as the small amount of water toppled over a small set of stone stairs. Had Naruto had the time to notice, he would have known it was a very beautiful place.

He didn't even turn his head as he landed on the ground and kept moving forward. By now he had lost his thoughts to the Kyuubi's guidance. His mind was buried in a red haze, blocking out all of the outside world and replacing it with the view of the black tunnel, with Hinata as its only light. Naruto _would_ rescue her, no matter what it took.

A powerful blow to his side shook his body. For the first time in almost an hour his eyes turned from his intended path, curling over his side to see what had hit him. The tunnel dissipated and gave way to the sights and sounds around him, revealing Jiyumaru's shoulder lodged solidly in his stomach. The powerful shoulder tackle had come with alarming speed from the forest and sent him tumbling to the ground. The two ninja rolled for a few feet before coming to a stop, a dull throbbing making itself known through Naruto's right side. That throb eventually traveled to his legs, which he soon realized he had been pushing far too hard.

It was at that moment that Naruto wondered exactly how he had lost himself to the Kyuubi. It had not been a willful transfer, but somehow the beast had come to be in charge of his actions. A small shiver went up his spine as he contemplated just how far the demon could have taken that control. Somehow though, he knew that it would never go quite as far as his nightmares had. He still had power, and that was all that mattered.

"Are you absolutely out of your damned mind?!" Yakusho hollered. "Next time, slow the hell down."

"G-Gomen Yakusho, I don't know what came over me." Naruto rubbed his side slowly, getting up to his feet with a look of shame on his face.

"Yeah, don't give me that. You know full well what happened."

"This isn't the time you two," Jiyumaru spoke up. "Naruto, I understand why you're going so fast, but you can't just leave us behind. You could get into some serious trouble. There's no telling just how powerful this Sakai person is."

"Blades is right, so just stop trying to play hero, okay?" There was very little room to argue with the red-vested shinobi. Naruto simply nodded his head in acceptance.

"Alright, I get it. I won't rush off anymore," he said.

The ground began to shake violently a moment after the conversation had ended. Yakusho fell to one knee and gripped the surface nearby to steady himself as the world around them began to tremble wildly. All three ninja looked around desperately, shocked to the core by the abrupt rumbling.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelped. "Is it some kind of earthquake?"

The forest behind them exploded with noise as pillar after pillar of black diamond soared into the air. All three of them were struck speechless by the sight, stunned into stillness by the enormity of the sight. It took several moments for the tremendous shaking to stop, leaving a large part of the woods they had just left consumed by pitch-black crystal.

"What the hell?" Jiyumaru muttered.

"Katai…that son of a bitch, he's capable of something like that!?" Naruto seemed more worried than usual as he looked at the behemoth figures towering in the sky.

"It would seem so. You think Pinkie's alright?" Yakusho seemed unfazed, but the truth was told in his grip on the Dragon Fang, which had tightened considerably.

"We have to go back and help her!" Naruto cried. "She can't stand up to something like that!"

"Don't you even think about it!" Jiyumaru snapped. His tone descended upon Naruto, scolding the younger ninja as harshly as he could. "Sakura gave us a chance to go ahead. If you go back to help her and lose Hinata, then that gesture is meaningless."

"Yeah, don't you remember lesson number one, kid?" Yakusho did not turn around to face Naruto as he spoke, keeping his eyes transfixed on the spectacle that they had past.

"Yeah, I remember…'For a shinobi, the mission is everything. Completing it is your top priority'. But Sakura is…"

"Don't worry about Pinkie, she'll be fine. She's one lady you know you can count on, no matter what. If you turn around now, I doubt she'll ever forgive you."

Naruto clenched his fists tightly as he looked out at the sea of dark columns. He did not want to abandon one of his friends, but he knew that both Yakusho and Jiyumaru were right. If he turned back now, then all of the sacrifices that had been made up until this point would have been in vain.

"You're right. I can't just stand here and watch everything go to hell. I've got a mission to complete, don't I?"

"That's the spirit, Naruto!" Jiyumaru smirked, patting the younger boy on the shoulder.

"Let's get our asses in gear then!" Naruto hurried off across the clearing, leaving Jiyumaru to catch up to him. The older male nearly stumbled over a rock as he picked up speed, both of them ready to move off once again.

"Out of curiosity though Naruto," Yakusho called out, "do you remember what lesson number two was?"

Naruto stopped and pressed a finger to his chin, causing Jiyumaru to slow down and stop at his side. The blond pondered it for a moment before turning around to return his message.

"Well I think I do, but I don't see what…"

The ground at his feet exploded. The attack was sudden and powerful, sending both the Jinchuuriki and the ANBU member flying. The two bodies met ground shortly after, leaving Naruto to roll across the pebbled surface until he came to a stop. Jiyumaru was not so lucky, his body skimming across the rocks and kicking up a large cloud of dust before a rather large boulder stopped him. His back slammed into the big stone, stopping him completely where he lay. It was a moment before the dust and rubble settled, and yet another moment before the two shinobi rose to their feet to determine where the attack had come from.

Standing not more than fifteen feet from where the ground had blown up was Yakusho, holding the Dragon Fang forward in the air. At his feet was a single stream of fire which connected with the exact spot that Jiyumaru and Naruto had been standing previously. The Dragon ninja lowered his blade to his side and opened his mouth to utter a set of ten chilling words.

"Lesson number two…never turn your back on your enemy."

* * *

­­­­­­**End of chapter.**

**The Dragonheart Website is up! Go to "dragonheart. exofire. net /fansite" without any of those annoying spaces or quotation marks.**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who's been reading Dragonheart. I only just realized, after posting Chapter 15 that I have over 20k views on which flipped my mind. For those of you that didn't get it last time, there is a Dragonheart website now. You can get it at "http://dragonheart. Exofire. Net/fansite" without the fancy spaces or quotation marks. The link can also be found in my profile. Come in, sign up, and join the fun!**

* * *

**Dragonheart**

Chapter 16

A flicker of orange danced across a sullen backdrop. Depthless and blurred, the small glimmer continued to sway back and forth in a movement of its own energy. Slowly its brethren joined it, each tiny blaze twirling together in a spectacle choreographed only by nature itself. Eventually a huge gasp knocked each one to its knees, nearly eradicating all of them. Before doom could be spelled for the family of flame, the one at the front raised its head high in defiance of the wind's will. Right after it, each of its partners stood up again, returning to licking the black sky with their heat.

The scene around the simple line of fire was much more drastic and searing. Three figures remained in the fanciful backdrop of the rolling brook and stony creek, separated by mere feet and a stream of burning ground. One of them stared parallel to the waves of heat, keeping his muddy gaze away from the others. Another slowly made his way to his feet, hand steadfastly attached to the handle of his katana. The third was only just rearing himself onto his knees, shaking a set of invisible spider webs out of his head.

"Ugh, what was that about Yakusho?" Naruto groaned. "That really hurt you know!"

The blond's voice seemed to fall noiselessly onto the clearing. Jiyumaru didn't even tilt his head in the direction of the sound, keeping his vision strained on the patches of red before him. There was anger and more building up within the great ANBU squad member, a series of emotions he had practiced for years to keep under wraps. Blood raged through his vision and threatened to cloud his judgment.

"Is he serious?" Yakusho's voice was not like it had once been. Though the statement could easily have been made in his all-too-well known sarcastic tone, it was instead spoken with a dripping malice that was unbecoming of the last member of the Ryumoto. "I knew he was dense…but come on."

"What the hell?" Naruto had still not caught on. Or rather, his mind refused to catch on. It appeared as if something was simply not allowing his mind to register what was going on.

To illustrate the point, Naruto began to slowly approach Yakusho without worry. Jiyumaru reached out with his arm to try and stop the blond, but was too slow. Another line of fire rushed out from Yakusho's feet as he swung the Dragon Fang upward, attacking Naruto from a distance. This time the orange-clad shinobi dodged to the right, watching the searing strike fly off into the woods, blowing up a tree and knocking it to the ground. The blazing trunk shuddered as it connected with rock, scattering embers about.

"Yakusho…why?" Naruto stared at his former comrade, attempting to burrow his gaze deep inside the dreary confines of the Dragon ninja's conscience.

"You just don't get it, do you? Should I spell it out?" He pointed the curved blade at the Jinchuuriki, keeping a scowl affixed to his features. "I'm your enemy."

"Liar!" Naruto cried out. His eyes had already begun to mist, his form trembling as his voice cracked. "You're lying! I don't believe you!"

"What the hell kind of an insolent attitude is that?"

"This is a bad joke, I know it!" Naruto did not seem fazed by the situation, although his lip continued to tremble. "Any moment now you're just gonna tell me you were kidding. We're gonna go home after we rescue Hinata and laugh about this."

Yakusho looked infuriated as Naruto continued to speak. Surprisingly it was Jiyumaru who silenced the continued defiance of fact, his sword barring Naruto's slow progression towards the fire-wielding ninja.

"Stop it Naruto," he said deeply. "That's enough."

"What're you talking about Jiyumaru?"

"It's obvious what's going on here." The ANBU member rubbed his mouth, clearing his lips of a fine layer of dirt that had gathered there from his fall. "I'd been asking myself a lot of questions since this whole thing began, but it's starting to make sense now.

"How did Katai know about Hinata and the Kyuubi? How did they manage to get information on the layout of the village and the surroundings? How did they find the village in the first place? There was too much about all of this that didn't make any sense…until just now. Now everything is clear."

"I see at least _you_ figured it out," Yakusho chuckled. "Bravo."

"What the hell are you talking about Jiyumaru?" Naruto seemed desperate, grasping at the threads that made up the truth. Once again, it wasn't that Naruto didn't understand. It was more apparent that his mind simply did not want to accept it.

In response to the blond's latest statement, Yakusho raised his fist. A single finger stuck out of the clenched ball, hanging in the air as a visual numerator.

"Step one," he started, "infiltrate Konohagakure and assimilate yourself into its population."

"Stop."

A second finger unfurled from Yakusho's fist.

"Step two, assess the position, power, and mindset of the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, and report weekly."

A third finger.

"Stop…"

"Step three, set date, time and place for retrieval of the Jinchuuriki after a plan has been made."

"S-stop…"

A fourth finger.

"Added to the mission, learn as much as you can about the subject that displays the qualities of the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki."

"STOP!!!"

Yakusho slowly lowered his fist, allowing the fingers to release their grip and fall idly to his side. Jiyumaru had angled his eyes toward the younger shinobi, watching blue eyes dribble liquid across scorched cheeks. The whisker marks on the teenager curled with his scowl as he flicked his gaze higher.

"Do you get it yet?" Yakusho asked. "I was a spy. Since day one, it was my mission to learn as much as I could about you, and send information back to my allies. We were eventually going to kidnap you…but then White-Eyes decided to go and give herself demon powers. I quite correctly assumed it would be far easier to capture her and bring her back than challenge you. After seeing what you did to Karimaru…and especially after how you fought against me, I now know that it was definitely not a mistake to go after her."

"How could you?" Naruto rasped, clenching his fists tightly. "You were our friend…how could you just…"

"If you're about to say 'betray us', try and remember what Katai said. It's hard for me to betray you when I was never on your side to begin with."

"So it's all just been one giant lie!? What about rescuing Sakura, _twice_! Was that just a lie? What about what you said by the waterfall? Was it all just nothing more than a damn lie?!"

"That's…"

"Naruto, that's enough."

Jiyumaru spoke forcefully, commanding the attention of the other two shinobi in his presence. Yakusho barely tilted his head, acknowledging Jiyumaru only out of a small, nearly invisible form of respect. Naruto however, was drawn to the powerful voice out of desperation, seeking the older man for the answers he was about to give.

"Go Naruto," Konoha's elite swordsman ordered. "Go complete the mission. I'll deal with this."

Naruto's heart fell as Yakusho's voice broke into small jostles of laughter. Jiyumaru's professionalism prevented him from striking anything other than a profound glare at the red-dressed man before him, and allowed him to completely ignore Naruto's oncoming outburst.

"The hell are you talking about!?" Naruto cried. "I can't just…you two will kill each other!"

"And?"

Naruto felt his neck twist against its will towards the mocking pluck of Yakusho's latest retort. The bleary eyes of the wearied and tormented lad placed the blotched form of his friend somewhere to the right of where he had previously been. Naruto realized the haze from both his anger, confusion and tears was ruining his vision. He quickly rubbed the fogginess away, turning his questioning glance toward black and red.

"What part of I'm not on your side don't you get? You're seriously going to start worrying about the bad guys now? I knew you had heart, but come on…that's just pushing your luck."

"Stop it, damn it!" Naruto hollered, feeling his own voice scrape against his throat. "I know this isn't you…you're my..._our _friend!"

"You think this is some sick joke? Wake the hell up!"

Naruto's body went to move, but was kept stationary as another blazing thread surged out from the ground at Yakusho's heels and flew off into the woods. This one did not explode, announcing its travels only by the intense heat it emanated.

"Do I have to keep throwing Searing Lines at you, or do you get the point?"

"But –"

"Naruto, GO!"

Jiyumaru did not compose himself this time. His expert command was replaced by a tangible sense of urgency, which he continued to drive into his companion.

"Stop wasting time, damn it! The longer you sit here and waste your time with scum like this, the further away Hinata will get."

"But Jiyumaru, I –"

"Listen to me," he said solemnly, keeping his eyes on Yakusho. "If you stay here and fight, then the last kidnapper will get away. If he does, then all of the people who've fought here…all the sacrifices that have occurred this night will be for nothing. Is that what you want?!"

Jiyumaru had played dirty. However, the elite ninja believed that people had to play the hand they were dealt, and Jiyumaru had been confronted with very few options. He felt the heaviness of his dark play the most from the awkward gaze Yakusho threw him, feeling all the worse for having gone there. There was no other way though, and no going back now that it had been thrown out there. He regretted it wholeheartedly.

Naruto nodded slowly and withdrew himself from the fray. He remained still for but a moment before turning his back on the proceedings and heading straight into the forests where he knew his love to be. His escape did not go unnoticed by Yakusho, who was in action almost immediately.

"Don't think you can just turn your back on me!"

Another small lane of flames flew across stone at the blond, aimed directly at his back. The attack was thwarted just as quickly as it had been launched, blocked by a single, well-aimed shuriken. As the small steel star blocked off the path of fire, a large explosion cluttered the air and cut off vision from the fleeing Jinchuuriki. By the time the smoke and fire cleared, Naruto was long gone into the limbs and branches of the woods beyond.

"Well that's just great. I let him get away!" Yakusho growled and dug his left pinky finger into his ear, cleaning the orifice with an agitated growl. "Now I'm really in for it."

The relaxed attitude that Yakusho displayed only irritated Jiyumaru more. He was already incensed and enraged that a spy had not only deceived him, but the entirety of Konoha. Not only that, but he had deceived good people, pretending to be their friend when the reality was far more sinister. He too had fallen into that trap, and felt even more the fool for it. To top it off, the obnoxious male remained uncaring for the pain he had put others through. Jiyumaru felt his fist begin to tremble as he fixed his position steadily in front of the betrayer.

"You want something Blades?" Yakusho asked.

"How could you just _use_ us like that?" Jiyumaru questioned, holding his katana firmly. "How can you stand before me with that smile on your face after what you've done?"

"Oh trust me, it's just eating me up inside. Honest."

"You son of a – how _dare _you?!"

"Are you forgetting that I'm a bad guy here?" Yakusho ran his fingers through his patch of brown hair, reveling in the moment with a short laugh. "I don't care what you think, or how you feel. I'm here to complete my mission…and right now it looks like that's going to include killing you."

There were no more pleasantries or taunts to be passed around. Jiyumaru rushed forward with a strike driven by anger, a rage so heated it boiled over and escaped the confines of the raging pot that was his mind. The sharp blade of his katana raced downward from the air, aimed at Yakusho's shoulder so the enraged ANBU could cleave his foe down the side.

A loud clang replaced the expected noise of flesh being opened. A single gloved hand and a strangely shaped sword stood between Jiyumaru and his intention, keeping a small space between deadly strike and safety. The Dragon Fang shook slightly under the intense pressure as Yakusho delivered himself from death with but a single hand. Jiyumaru's silver-stained brown hair fluttered in the slight breeze as he stared in disbelief at the defense the dragon ninja had supplied.

The two combatants separated a moment later, a good distance being placed between them by the surprised older male. His katana flashed moonlight across the brook behind him as he turned the blade, laying the edge flat as he struck another fighting pose. One perfect block was something Jiyumaru had gotten used to in the many years of his career. He was an expert at finishing fights in a single strike, and had met more than one person able to block his first attacks. There were people he had known to put up tremendous fights before falling to his one fatal swing. Thusly, he paid the single-handed block no heed as he prepared for a second, lightning-fast attack.

"You aren't going to try this again, are you?" the younger brunet seemed bored, leaning back on his heels in an odd balancing act. "You should have figured out by now that this isn't going to end in a single attack, and you should know why."

The realization had dawned on the beleaguered shinobi a few moments earlier, but he had been slow in accepting it. He had spent the last while training Yakusho in the use of the sword, teaching him things that Jiyumaru had known since he had been five. It had never occurred to him during the training sessions and sparring matches that anything he knew was special or unique. The purpose for Yakusho's want to learn only now flourished in his mind, leaving him to remember the bitter scent of treachery.

"All of that was just for this?" he scowled. "Why?!"

"Oh, so you figured the first part out, but the second part just flies over your head?" Yakusho shook his head with a sigh, rubbing his temples. "I was right…you really aren't as bright as you let on. I guess that raccoon was evidence enough…"

"Answer me damn it!"

"Of all the people I've met since I came to Konoha, you were the only one I ever considered a threat."

Jiyumaru found his words lost in a sparkling sea of doubt and astonishment. He quickly drew himself up, leaving his battle stance despite his better judgment as curiosity devoured him.

"The hell? Me?"

"Yes, you…Naruto may be powerful, but he's unfocused. Sakura has too much emotion to be truly frightening in battle, even though I've never really seen what she's capable of. Everyone else just seemed lacking. But you…you're centered and headstrong. You know what you're doing…and that made you a real threat."

"There are countless other shinobi with more talent than me…why the hell do I worry you so much?"

"I hate repeating myself," Yakusho growled. "Do I need to dumb it down a bit? You're the only one with the skill to beat me. I learned that when we sparred."

"So because I can beat you, you want to take me out first?" Jiyumaru's posture corrected itself, putting him in a fighting mode.

"That's one of many reasons. I guess the other is…I simply wanted to fight you."

The distinguished member of the Kenshin clan faltered on his feet as he absorbed Yakusho's words. It took him a moment to stand straight again, keeping his steeled gaze fixed upon the treacherous being before him.

"Is there something wrong with you or what? You just wanted to fight me?"

"You act as if you didn't want to do the same thing," Yakusho smirked. "I could see it in your eyes and in your actions. You've wanted to see what I'm capable of, just like I wanted to see of you. You're a warrior…it's only natural, isn't it?"

The perverted silence that followed quieted the entire globe. Jiyumaru tensed his hands on his sword, letting his enemy's words scrape across his mind as the time went by. His other senses shut off completely, cutting out the chirp of birds and the rush of water that should have been tickling his hearing. There was an entire existence moving on without him that he could not hear or feel as the seconds passed by. Finally he sucked in but a single breath and blew it out into the slowly chilled night air, producing a faintly visible cloud.

"That makes a lot of sense, I guess," he admitted, tightening his hands around the handle of his sword. "You're right…I have wanted to see all you can do. But not like this."

"Beggars can't be choosers, you know?"

The chuckle wasn't what enraged Jiyumaru. It was the twisted grin that accompanied it. Words failed to act once more as the two sword-using shinobi charged one another, letting the loud clang of metal ring out into the darkened sky.

* * *

Sakai rushed across a sea of fluttering green as the thickness of the trees began to dwindle. He realized that soon he would have to take to the ground, which to him was much more comfortable than gliding through the air. He was a man that preferred solid earth, as it was where he performed the best. The fight that had occurred only moments ago in his memory had been too close for his liking. He was a master of chakra manipulation, but he'd almost failed to gather the correct amount of other elements to make his shields effective. Had he failed back then, he truly would have left the world as a miserable catastrophe. He would never have been able to forgive himself if he had let Katai down like that, even in death. 

As his feet hit the damp soil, Sakai began to recall the conversation he had had with Katai just before they had been caught by the Konoha shinobi. It had been about the things the longhaired teen had said to their companion, who had been set to hold off the group of ninja tailing them.

"_Why did you tell Rokujoyu to run from that blond boy?_" he had asked. "_He hardly seems like a threat. Even if he is a Jinchuuriki like you say –_ "

"_There is something surreal about that boy and his power._" Katai had not even moved his eyes as he had spoken. "_When he used not even what I would assume is half of his bijuu's strength, he was able to take Yakusho to the limit. Even the Ningen Karyuu Endan barely put a scratch on him._"

"_What the...!? How in the hell could he have the power to withstand Yakusho-kun's ultimate jutsu!?_"

"_I don't exactly know. I have always heard the Kyuubi was the strongest of all the bijuu but…I never imagined…_

"_If he used that power against me, I know I'd lose in a heartbeat._"

Those words had disturbed Sakai far more deeply than any others that had even been spoken to him. He had barely flinched when the villagers had relayed the information of his parents' deaths to him. He hadn't even reacted when people had told him he'd probably be forced to work as a slave or worse, despite coming from very powerful and noble lineage. But to hear the most important person in his life, the strongest man he had ever known, admit that before another he was powerless, was something that Sakai simply could not fathom without response.

Grass and dirt scattered under Sakai's pressured footfalls as he exited the woods. His mind raced just like his feet, constantly moving through thoughts and memories as he fled his pursuer. He knew somehow that someone was still following him, even though he could not confirm it at all. The mission had gone from nearly assured to practically disastrous in the span of an hour. How was it that something so carefully planned could go so wrong? Sakai figured it had something to do with the impromptu group assigned to chase them down. Had it just been a set of regular chuunin, they would have been easy to deal with. None of them but Yakusho had probably been prepared for the Takaibattou to enter the fray. In reality, they should have all prepared for it. But that wasn't the only thing that had caused them problems.

Those things were behind him now though. He was the last one standing, and he was still quite a ways from the border. If he could make it into the Waterfall Country, he would be alright. That was where the meeting place was to be. It wasn't exactly close to the main base, but it was far enough away from it that if they were caught in the final stretches of the mission, they would not have lead the enemy to their hideout. It had all been carefully planned out.

Then how had it come to this? He realized he may never know the real answer.

The faster he ran, the more his thoughts flitted into the past. It was the only way he could push the failure of the mission out of his head. It was also brought on by his concern for his senpai. Sakai off-handedly noted that he had only ever felt this way once about his superior, in a time many years previous to the mission. That was before he had gotten to know him and the rest of the people who would become Sakai's friends and allies.

That had occurred almost eight years ago now. Sakai had been nothing but a young child back then, only starting on his family's training. His clan, small but distinguished, had been denizens of the Earth Country. Just after the war they had attempted to remove the entire clan from the dying and oppressed land, and were caught by an infiltrating team of shinobi from Kumogakure. The surprise attack decimated Sakai's family and left him homeless in the barren wastelands of the eastern Land of Earth. He had spent weeks alone, hunting for food and sheltering himself in small caves before the patrol found him once again, focused solely on eliminating the last survivor of their previous assault.

That was when Katai had saved him.

Katai had only been two years older than him, yet he had single-handedly eliminated more than half of the patrol. When the element of surprise had worn off, the rest of the squad that had been traveling the land engaged. A man Sakai had almost called "father" more times than he had been willing to admit had dealt the final blow, a sickening blade-thrust delivered to the Kumo-nin commander. That was the day that had changed his life forever.

They had brought him back with them to their home and given him food and shelter. They treated him like family when he had none left. He soon learned that everyone else had fallen on similar circumstances, save for Katai who had simply left his clan because he had developed his Kekkei Genkai. The man that had brought them all together pried into Sakai's past gently and discovered his shinobi roots, taking his time to draw out all of the lonely boy's potential. That was how Ageru Sakai had ended up the fourth member of his squad, along with Kongouseki Katai, Eiwotoru Rokujoyu and Ryumoto Yakusho.

He remembered the days he had spent training with his team, learning the ins and outs of real missions and battle. He remembered being weak and looked down upon, constantly beaten within an inch of his life by his teammates as they sparred. The only one who had spared him that torture had been Katai, who had watched with muted interest. It wasn't that Sakai had been weak. It was more that he had been unwilling, and that he had always thought his style more suited to defense as opposed to offense. His lack of confidence had resulted in many defeats and a threat to remove him from the family.

"_Why do you even bother getting up?_" Rokujoyu had sniggered that one time. "_Don't be a total retard. Stay the fuck down._"

"_He has a point Sakai_," Yakusho's voice still hummed. "_If you're just going to keep losing, you should stop trying. We don't need to be held back by someone like you._"

Those were the days that Sakai had truly felt weak and useless. His self-disrespect had gone as deep as to make him think his entire clan had been weak, which was why they had been killed off. Had it not been for Katai, Sakai may have left that place and roamed until his life had lost all meaning.

"_Both of you, shut the hell up_," the well-groomed boy had shouted. "_What makes you both so much better than him?_"

"_Don't get your panties in a twist Katai,_" Rokujoyu had cackled. "_This kid's trash anyway, he'll never be good enough._"

"_The only trash here is someone who would say something like that._"

"_Oh yeah? Well the only kind of moron that would stand up for trash is __**fucking trash itself**_"

"_Care to prove that?_"

"_I'll show you. Eiwotoru Rokujoyu doesn't stand down from anything. My family was some of the best weapons specialists around. Compared to me, you're nothing!_"

"_You won't even be able to put a scratch on me._"

That first real battle between Katai and Rokujoyu had been the starting point of two of the team's most important relationships. It had been the groundwork for Katai and Rokujoyu's intense rivalry, which was born out of Rokujoyu's utter defeat at the hands of the Kongouseki prodigy. It was also the first time Sakai had really felt admiration for anyone, especially the young man who became his idol.

"_Thank you…so much…_"

"_You don't need to thank me,_" Katai had smiled, rustling the younger male's head. "_What you need to do is learn how to stand up for yourself. Otherwise that Rokujoyu kid will eat you alive._"

"_But he's so strong and I'm just…_"

"_For starters, until Yakusho finally learns how to tap into his Dragon Blood and Chakra, I'm the strongest one here. Yakusho is right behind me, and Rokujoyu is after him. Sakai, you have the potential to be stronger than all of us._"

"_Wh-what? But I…_"

"_Do you want Rokujoyu to always make fun of you? Do you want him to keep beating you until you bleed? Or would you like to toss his attitude back into his face?_"

It had made sense that Katai would understand more about Sakai's ninjutsu than Rokujoyu or Yakusho. Yakusho had been from the Fire Country originally, and his jutsus revolved around fire. Rokujoyu, while being a native of the Earth Country like the majority of them, rarely used ninjutsu. He summoned many weapons, but rarely if ever actually used any ninja techniques. Thusly the only one of them that could be turned to train him other than their leader was Katai. Together they formed an unstoppable duo as they cultivated Sakai's talent together, transforming him into a powerful fighter from almost nothing.

The next time that Sakai and Rokujoyu had fought, it turned into a smashing victory for the trash.

"_How the hell…when the fuck did you get so good?!_"

"_I will make it clear to you, as it seems that you don't listen to Katai-senpai every time he beats you. You lack skill. You won't be able to beat him or me, because you just aren't good enough. Someday when you've got the talent, come back and show me what you've got._"

Those had been the happiest moments of Sakai's life. He had learned so much and become part of something greater than he could have ever imagined. From nothing he had achieved more than his dreams would have gifted him with.

There were times that he regretted the importance of their team however. Katai had been more than once called off for long periods of time to retain his role as the Tsuchikage's successor. That had been one of the most important parts of their leader's overall plan. They needed someone with an in, someone who could be part of the lives of the higher-ups. Sakai hated it when Katai was forced to leave, and always awaited his return loyally. Rokujoyu had once compared him to a lost puppy, but Yakusho had used a much kinder reference of a devoted shinobi awaiting his leader's return.

For after all, Katai's dreams were his own, were they not? If anything, Katai was indeed his leader, both mentally and spiritually.

"_For dreams to come true, one needs power. The power to mold those dreams, the power to give them light, and the power to achieve them. Without power, dreams are pointless, as they will sit and stagnate, never growing. I want the kind of power to make my dreams come true…that's what this family is about. That is what he is about. If you stay with us Sakai, I promise you that your dreams, no matter how wild, will come true._"

Sakai had never had a reason to doubt those words. They were his way, and his belief. He would die believing in them, if for no other reason than it was what Katai believed in. He would not fail no matter what it took.

Had his attention been as powerful as his convictions, he would have noticed the fact that Hinata's twitching fingers had evolved into a twitching hand, and from there the single clenching and unclenching of a fist.

Hinata's eyes slowly drifted open with a muted groan. She felt her body on the move, yet her other senses were so groggy she could not tell why. Pale lavender pupils finally dispelled the fog and caught sight of dirt and meadow passing beneath her floating form. She was vaguely aware, as her sense of feel returned, that something was holding her about the waist. She was also acutely conscious of the fact that her forearms were a bit chilly, signifying that her memories about the wedding had not been false dreams. She truly was in her low-cut black t-shirt, being whisked across the countryside.

Only the person holding her wasn't Naruto, like she'd seen in her dreams.

Instantly the entire situation came flooding back into her brain. The last real thing she remembered was that scruffy young man blasting her in the face with pink-colored gas. Her more recent memories were fantasies, something she experienced while she was out and under. But now that she was awake she remembered that she, Naruto and her family had been attacked. Being a kunoichi of extreme intelligence, it did not take her long to figure out that she had been kidnapped. The reason for which was not readily available for her to mull over, but she had more important things to deal with at the moment.

Namely the ninja dragging her from her home.

A dual strike fueled more by her own dark memories than her fear plunged into Sakai's unsuspecting stomach. His lack of forethought and observation finally caught up with him as the Jyuuken attack flushed his insides with powerful chakra, stinging places his hands could never reach with metaphorical knives. He quickly lost his footing with a cry, tumbling forward and dropping his package to her knees. She quickly rolled against the hard stones and dust of the hardened ground, springing to her feet and coming to a sliding stop. Sakai was not so lucky and plunged almost face-first into the harsh territory, skidding to a rough end merely ten feet from Hinata's current position. Without the night or the trees to cover him any longer, the moonlight finally bathed the mysterious shinobi in its revealing light.

Ageru Sakai was not even a month older than Hinata, and stood but half a foot taller than her. His hair was divvied into oddly stroked locks that bore down on his shoulders like wide blades. Though his hair had appeared dark in the shadow of the forest, the moon showed its true colors. Each strand was a wondrous blue, not quite the color of the sea but certainly not that of the crisp sky. His body was thin, almost as though it belonged to a skeleton or ghost, an unliving form for a living body. His navy blue clothing seemed to be very loosely attached to him, fluttering in the soft breeze like silk wrappings over a goddess.

If his form had not been enough to unnerve the Hyuuga girl, Sakai's eyes would certainly have chilled her to the bone. Staring directly into them revealed that they were not pale or a light color, but rather that they had no color whatsoever. His irises seemed to float in nothing but a barrier from the white of the remainder, surrounding another empty barrier of a darker shade. It was like looking into the eyes of a blind man, save for the terrifying feeling that the eyes could see more than just one's form or soul. Somehow Hinata felt that Sakai's eyes were staring into her entire existence, picking apart her past, present and future, drilling into her for information that even her most trusted loved ones were not partial to. The empty, godless containers were motionless and lifeless, sucking her will to live away bit by bit.

The low-cut shirt revealed something else about the young male that Hinata found strange. A welcome diversion from his eyes, the mark that adorned his chest absorbed her attention fully. Where on her body there was fishnet, instead a dark symbol of a jagged star was engraved on his. It did not seem to be simply on his skin, but rather seemed to have dug its way into his flesh to find a home. The five thin fingers extended out from the hollow center, each one ending in a spreading of sharpened fingers. It was indescribable, for she had never seen anything like it in any of her years. No book or roster held anything that remotely resembled the motif that was emblazoned on his chest, leaving her utterly clueless once more.

"I was worried that you would wake up, but I tried to place that fear in the back of my mind." Sakai's voice was just as eerie and empty as he looked, droning out from a past of sheepish smiles and soft-spoken words.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" Hinata ignored his comments, steeling herself on the cold ground. She would not let her curiosity get the better of her in a situation such as this. Survival was the first priority, and all things could wait until she was sure she was safe and back home.

"I suppose you have the right to know. You have been kidnapped. I am taking you to the Waterfall Country."

Hinata's eyes widened. She was not shocked that she had been spoken to. What had surprised her was how short and bittersweet his response was. He continued to glare at her with those shells of eyes, forcing an uncomfortable shudder to pass through her.

"Who sent you?"

"That you _don't_ have the right to know."

"Answer me!"

Hinata's arm came up just in time to block the glimmering tendril that had flown out of the ground at her. It hurt her to do so, sending a numbing pounding through her entire forearm. It had been a weak strike she realized, an attempt at a corrective gesture and not an attack. Idly she wondered if she would have even noticed it coming were it anything else.

"I said you don't have the right to know. As my package you should remain silent, lest you draw attention to where we are."

"Why did you kidnap me?" Hinata felt that a new line of questioning may earn her more results than her previous attempts.

"You also do not need to know that." It was succinct and to the point. Hinata was beginning to see a pattern with the man's replies.

"What _do_ I need to know?"

"That you are my prisoner, and I will be bringing you to the rendezvous point. If you resist, I will fight back until you stop resisting."

It was clear to the Hyuuga girl that she could not simply sit by and allow herself to be captured. She would not have been taken hostage for any small reason. Going along with it was not in the cards at all. She decided the best course of action would be to analyze the entire situation, and then formulate her strategy based on the information. It sounded much more gaudy and textbook in thought than it did when finally played out. That was something Neji and her own experiences had taught her.

Cursory analysis of her own self told her that what little weaponry she had had when she had escaped the wedding had been stripped from her. Most likely it had been tossed aside or destroyed, so as to prevent anyone from tracking her by the leftover tools. The other obvious reason was to prevent her from having an arsenal should she awaken. She had no kunai, no shuriken, no smoke bombs, no nothing. She even lacked her medicinal salve that she had been in the habit of keeping on her person for years. Whoever the people who kidnapped her were, they were not amateurs. They had effectively disabled her and left her with naught but her basic ninja skills.

That brought her to a second set of thoughts. Just who was it that she was facing right now? She searched her memories of the last few hours, finding the names "Rokujoyu" and "Sakai" floating around in her conscious. They were the names of the men that had defeated her father and Neji in battle. Though her thoughts were still slightly blurry, she recalled one of them holding a giant scroll, while the other one fought using strange tendrils of what appeared to be chakra. It only seemed to be chakra because Hinata was at a loss to explain how anyone could fight with chakra like that man had. The things he had done would have taken an amount of chakra and chakra control that no other shinobi she had ever met possessed. The concept was frightening, but not impossible. She would also have to swallow that pill, she realized.

The third subject that brought itself to her attention was the condition of her opponent's eyes. She had never seen or read about a Dojutsu that came anywhere close to the emptiness that she witnessed before her. The effect they had seemed to be meaningless yet encompassing all at once, drilling through her body into the world beyond her. They did not seem to have any hypnotic abilities, or at least none that he had used yet. She was faced with the prospect that perhaps there was no special technique or illusion behind the eyes. Perhaps that was just how they were, devoid of energy and life. That alone was enough to make her shiver.

Without warning, Sakai started forward. The sudden movement broke the Hyuuga heiress from her contemplation and thrust her back into the real world. He was making a dash towards her, a rather slow one, but a dash nonetheless. Without even thinking her arms and legs began to move in the rhythmic sway of the Hyuuga-style taijutsu, catching the blue-haired man by his arm and gracefully swinging around it to catch him in the back with a single palm strike. The blow rolled off his body as she delivered a light tap, but sent a flush of chakra through her hand. The Jyuuken blow easily bruised and battered his upper shoulder, causing him to cry out as he stumbled forward and gripped the injured spot.

Five separate wisps of chakra exploded from the ground around her and homed in on her body. The small rivulets formed into powerful stems as they raced at her, attempting to smash her from different angles with their blunt ends. She almost too easily ducked under the quintuple strikes and rolled to safety as each tendril fizzled out, leaving the rolling meadow devoid of the harrowing energy. There was a stillness that followed the two calculated attacks that only enforced the blowing of the wind, allowing the mellow howl to scrape across their ears.

The second rush came a moment later, but this time it did not involve Sakai's body. Knives of blue swayed wildly as the kidnapper spun around, leaving his palms open but his fingers curled. The result of his seemingly puzzling movement was a rain of blue from the side as ten swirling masses of azure flew straight at her. The erratic flailing of Sakai's latest assault was hard to avoid, even amongst the flowing elegance of the Hyuuga girl's body. Though her body moved with a wondrous eddy and ebb, she was unable to dodge every single tentacle. After managing to evade over half of them, a single strand caught her in the ribs. That one blow set her up for two more, both of which hit her in the chest. The force behind them forced a strangled cry from her lips as she was slammed into the earth, pinned down by twin cerulean stalks. A second later they also vanished, leaving her alone on the cold grass.

A quick kick-up got the stranded girl back on her feet. She had only been fighting for a grand total of about 48 seconds, and already she and her opponent had traded two blows. The fact that she had avoided a fair number of them gave her a sense of fleeting pride, which was quickly eliminated by the sense of danger that overcame her. Something thick pressed against her back and thrust her skywards, carrying her into the dark night as it ploughed into her from the ground. She knew, even without looking, that Sakai – and she was sure of his name now – had lashed out with another one of his chakra-based assaults. Knowledge did not give her the power to fight back however, leaving her helpless as she was flung upward. She felt the pressure leave her back as the launch was finished, catapulting her through the darkness. Gravity enacted its stranglehold on her, dragging her toward the ever-turning earth at a very alarming rate. She flailed out in an attempt to gain some control of her descent, but found no amount of struggle seemed to give her complete dominance of the act of nature. Her eyes did not catch the next set of chakra beams until she had made enough of a turn to face the ground, for she had neglected to activate her bloodline out of sheer shock for the moment. Each glowing shaft snaked out of the ground and collided with her falling form, knocking her body back and forth as she tumbled out of the sky towards the beckoning earth. She was aware only of the sharp pains as her sight continued to scatter and absorb blurred lines of green, brown and black in her never-ending movement.

She impacted upon the ground with a bone-shattering thud. Had it not been for all of her conditioning, she would have most likely died there and then. She wasn't sure how, but something kept her bones tempered and lessened the damage the fall had caused. She was not immune or immortal however, and the jarring slam still left her badly shaken and battered. A small amount of blood dribbled from her lips, staining her otherwise glorious alabaster face. She could not find a voice for the pain that consumed her momentarily and then vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. Sakai was above her, glaring down with those seemingly empty eyes, glaring past her very soul with his hollowed barriers.

"Are you done fighting back yet?"

Hinata's legs kicked out and caught the ghostly man by his shin, taking the leg out from under him. His body fell toward Hinata, giving her the perfect opportunity to claim vengeance for the last few blows that had taken her unaware. The Byakugan activated seallessly, giving her the sight necessary to use the Jyuuken at prime efficiency. As Sakai fell forward, she bolted upward and drove her palm straight into his chest, delivering a powerful surge of chakra through his body. She could see the pitch of his breathing change and his heart jump through her all-seeing eyes, reassuring her of the accuracy of her blows. Her body pushed against his and kept him from falling but left him wide open for the barrage that Hinata had planned for the unfortunate ninja. Another light tap to Sakai's chest with her left hand sent a second shockwave of blue through the enemy shinobi's body, causing his insides to shudder and jerk once more under the strain. Three knife-hand strikes followed, closing off two of the three intended tenketsu she had aimed for. Two more precise shots caught Sakai in his pressure points, delivering a world of hurt in a small space. Her form tucked into Sakai's right side, turning her back to it and delivering a double elbow strike to his gut and kidney. Finally she twisted herself once again, ending up behind him to deliver a dual palm strike to his back. The amounts of chakra put into the final blow was enough to throw the kidnapper several feet forward. His balance was robbed from him, causing him to pitch over and skid through the grassland, staining his face green as he finally came to a stop.

"I'll take that as a no," he growled as he stood up slowly.

"_HINATA!!!_"

The voice that cut through the air at that precise moment struck ice through Sakai's blood and warmth through Hinata's heart. Uzumaki Naruto's rasping call almost seemed to make the world bend before him, freeing his path towards the pale-eyed jewel he had been searching for. Her eyes did not betray her, his orange and black scattering any doubts as he flew across the canopy not far from them. He would be at her side in moments, a thought that caused her spirits to soar through the clouds.

"Now that simply won't do."

Hinata was unsure how, but somehow she knew that Sakai was afraid. Not of her, but of the hyperactive and loyal blond bearing down on them. His eyes flitted between Hinata and Naruto, as if he were trying to make a very difficult decision. His hands pressed together in an odd seal as the chakra around his body began to fluctuate, flowing throughout him erratically before gathering around his palms. Without another moment to lose he struck the cold dirt with his hand.

"_Ninpou! Chakra Shouheki!_"

A shockwave burst from Sakai's hand and flattened the grass in the clearing, knocking Hinata to her feet. The wave ended not long after its creation, but left a thick feeling in the air as the jutsu began to take form. From the edges of the original blast a thick wall of blue energy formed, curving upward to form a dome around Sakai and Hinata. Naruto arrived on time only to slam face first into the barrier, unable to pass through the reinforced chakra. The loud thud that announced his crash caught Hinata's attention easily, turning her body around to see her love smashed up against the dome Sakai had made.

"Naruto-kun!" she cried. She ran towards the humming dome and slammed her fist upon it, hoping beyond hope that it would shatter the barrier and reunite her with the boy she loved. Kami-sama was not that forgiving or pleasant to her, as was the norm. The two remained separated by little more than an inch of blue light. Her hand pressed against the barrier stiffly, reaching out for his. Naruto could only press his palm against it as well, in a mock of touching hands that could not be.

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted. "What the hell is this thing?!"

"This is a barrier made from my own chakra," Sakai explained monotonously. "It is tempered with soils and metals, just like my attacks. If you wish to break through it, then you will have to defeat me. Something that I promise neither one of you are capable of doing."

Sakai hoped his façade was convincing. Of the two of them, he had no doubt in his mind now that Naruto possessed the ability to shatter the barrier at will. Not aggravating the boy into trying was the first task that would prevent disaster.

"_Rasengan!_"

Sakai's eyes widened as the spinning ball of chakra collided with his barrier, grating against the solid structure and twisting the energy in a perfect spiral. It took incredible focus to prevent the divider from breaking under the intense power of the jutsu, a focus that left Sakai dizzy with the effort. He fell to one knee just as Naruto stopped, the ball of power dissipating.

"Damn it!" the blond cried again. "What the hell is with this barrier? _Rasengan!_"

The Jinchuuriki's stubbornness aggravated Sakai more than the unhampered assault on his creation. With but a wave of his hand, the ghost-eyed boy sent an arcing wave of chakra out from the barrier and struck Naruto down. Before the wild teenager could right himself, Sakai lashed out again. The barrier stretched out again and grabbed the young man, dragging him up against the dome and crushing him against its side. Naruto remained restrained by the cobalt force, his body unable to struggle free of the containment it had been placed in.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shrieked. She ran up to the side of the arena she had been placed in and slammed her fists against the wall, trying desperately to break through and save Naruto from his prison.

"You cannot break down my barrier, and thusly you cannot save him." Sakai's words droned like the buzzing of Shino's kikai bugs, barely registering in Hinata's ears as he spoke. "The longer you leave him like that, the closer I may come to deciding whether or not I wish to crush him. The only way you're going to get him free is to beat me."

Sakai was taunting her into fighting him. She knew it, Naruto knew it, and of course Sakai knew it. It was his goal to get her focus off the blond. If they managed to team up together somehow the barrier would break, and that was something Sakai could not afford. He was the kind that excelled at one-on-one combat, but had problems with multiple targets. Chakra Shouheki was one of the techniques he relied on most to make sure he only ever fought one person at a time. Finding someone with the power to destroy it only seemed to alarm him more.

"Hinata…don't let him get to you! Find a way out of the barrier and get out of here, I'll be fine!"

Had there been any doubts in Hinata's mind as to whether or not to take Sakai's bait, all of them were erased when she heard the crunching of Naruto's body under the pressure of Sakai's chakra. The whiskered ninja tried vainly to suppress a shout of pain as his body was compressed against the shining barricade, and only succeeded in making himself sound even more injured with the strangulation of his voice. Hinata's eyes flittered with fear and worry, still pressing her palms against the window that separated her and her lover.

"Gomen Naruto-kun…I can't do that."

"Hinata!" he gasped. "S-Stop!"

The Hyuuga girl whipped around angrily, her bloodshot eyes firing spears of hate towards Sakai. The empty young man did not even flinch as he was assaulted visually, simply blinking his lifeless eyes once.

"You want a fight? You got one."

There was a phrase fishermen used for situations like this. As Sakai remembered it, it went "hook, line and sinker".

* * *

Steel, wind and fire met all at once just above the brook, sending water and steam blasting across the stony clearing. It took a moment for the heated swirls of air and gouts of steam to vanish, but that did not stop the battle. If anything, the cover of the thick white smoke only gave the two combatants more reason to continue their fight. Two silhouettes rushed each other, two blades striking one another in the thick fog and sounding the chime of metal once more. The twin swings dispersed the cloud about the shadows, revealing Ryumoto Yakusho and Kenshin Jiyumaru locked in confrontation. The mighty steel of the Kenshin-forged katana and the Dragon Fang scraped and dragged as both shinobi attempted to overpower the other, each sword barely gaining an inch before being pushed back by the other. Finally the forces gave up and sprung apart, giving their weapons a chance to breathe anew. Jiyumaru did not relent even as he gave himself room, throwing a blade of wind with his fingertips at his traitorous rival. The Kaze no Yaiba flew true and fast, but Yakusho was quicker. No sooner had his feet hit the cobbled earth than he rapidly flipped backward out of the road, springing off a single hand as the cutting edge dug into the stony ground. Even as he returned to his feet, skidding across gravel due to his momentum, he struck back. An upward swing of the Dragon Fang sent a streaming bolt of fire straight at the silver-streaked jounin. Seven shuriken whooshed away from Jiyumaru's fingers, stinging their sharp edges into the rocks ahead of him. Luck would have it that a single shuriken barred the path of the moving blaze, causing it to explode well before its intended target, leaving a small cloud of smoke to slowly drift off into the blackness above.

Between the fizzling steam and billowing charcoal air, both shinobi stared each other down.

"You're more skilled than I imagined," Jiyumaru admitted without shame. "I thought I'd weaned myself off the habit of underestimating my opponents."

"I should be humbled as well I suppose." Yakusho was stoic, not letting the idle banter distract him. "Part of me thought that by knowing your style and moves, this would be easy. It was foolish to assume an ANBU jounin could be defeated so easily."

The conversation was struck dead as a loud blasting noise shattered the world. The ground shook horrendously, knocking Yakusho to his knee and tossing Jiyumaru onto his back. It was as though the entire globe had convulsed in agony. Though the initial jolt had ended, a deep shaking and rumbling still remained. The source was from the forest already traversed, a curiosity that drew the attention of both ninjas despite the situation at hand.

The ebony trees that had been constructed behind them what seemed like moments ago was crumbling before their very eyes. The raven juggernauts began to collapse, crashing down on nature's beauty as they fell from grace. The savage crack of trees snapping under the weight of the titans raced throughout the woods and stony brook. The immense sound even masked the noise of hundreds of birds fleeing to safety, their cries falling deaf before the monstrous cacophony.

The deafening display came to a halt after that, leaving a few moments of nothing before the fluttering of wings and squawks of upset aquilines replaced the bitter quiet. Yakusho had regained his footing at an unknown time, staring at the toppled mess that had been his teammate's technique. Jiyumaru kept his eyes on the event from his seat, only getting up after the disaster had ended. He felt the jabbing of loose rocks on his body, but ignored every sting as he continued to observe his opponent. There was a silent awkwardness to the entire affair that unnerved the jounin, making his stomach turn. He could feel something from Yakusho, but was unsure as to exactly what it was.

Eventually, he settled on bitter denial.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" Yakusho seemed removed, his voice hollowed as he spoke to nothing. "I suppose it was also foolish to think I could hold back. No one else was going to, right?"

The brunet Dragon Ninja made an about face, facing Jiyumaru once more. His hand traveled to one of the pockets on his vest and popped it open, searching the small pouch for its contents. Just one second later he produced a small photograph. The colored page of the past fluttered in the light breeze, keeping its image hidden from the ANBU for but a flicker of time, before the gust settled and revealed it for what it was. Time clicked five times before Jiyumaru fully understood what was being presented to him.

It was a photo he was all too familiar with. It was the picture of his genin team, which included himself, Ichiraku Ayame, Zougen Gisei, and his sensei Gen. He remembered every detail of that photograph, from the way he attempted to look roguish with his tilted hitai-ate, to the way that Ayame fit into her revealing and fitting dark-blue and sandy attire. He remembered Gen's rust-colored silk shirt and rough goatee that Jiyumaru had more than once attempted to imitate. He remembered how Ayame had smacked him for making a crack about Gisei's pink t-shirt and faded khaki jeans. He remembered everything with clear, spiking detail. All of those details were precisely why the photo disturbed Jiyumaru.

The third member of Gen's team in that picture was _not_ Gisei.

"I see you've recognized this," the brusque teenager smirked. "I 'borrowed' it from Ayame's room before we left. For an ex-kunoichi, she's pretty lame when it comes to protecting her stuff."

"What the…you bastard, how can you talk down to her like that?!" Jiyumaru's fists clenched hotly as he heard ill words spoken about his former teammate.

"Say what you will, she's a flop if she can't keep up on things like this," Yakusho chided. "She's given me all the ammunition I'm going to need to take you out."

Jiyumaru did not understand how a photo, which to his knowledge was flawed, could be used as ammunition in his battle with Yakusho. His answer would come a moment later as Yakusho slapped the very picture he had just produced onto the blade of the Dragon Fang. He quickly bit his thumb open and drew the blood down the sword, covering the photograph with it. Somehow his blood seemed to act like an adhesive, holding the old photo to the blade without problem. He then took the handle between both his hands and began to slide together hand seals as he worked a ninjutsu together. It took Jiyumaru only a moment to realize that the seals Yakusho was using were the seals used in a summoning technique, put together before him in a methodic showing. Had he been planning on interfering with the process, his thoughts came far too late to put them to use. The hypnotic rhythm of hand signs ended abruptly, followed by Yakusho plunging the Dragon Fang into the thick stone floor before him.

"_Kuchiyose! Karyuu Yuudoudan!_"

Fire erupted from the broken crust, bathing the Dragon Fang in its blazing essence. Tendrils of red hot power snaked out from Yakusho's position, spiraling out with him as their center. The show did not end until the fire had poured a considerable distance outwards, leaving a shining pattern on the earth. The pattern flickered with the life of flame before it contracted and lifted from the ground. Jiyumaru thought it was nothing more than a pretty light show until each of the four streams of fire that Yakusho had produced began to take form.

Now standing before him were four serpentine streaks of fire, each with the head of a dragon. The blazing lines snarled and hissed at Jiyumaru, their blood red, flaming eyes stabbing into him viciously. Between all four of the fiery beasts was Yakusho, holding onto the Dragon Fang while wearing a delightful smirk, outlined by the shadows and burning figures about him.

"Well, now that we've stopped playing soft…let's see what you've got."

* * *

**Next chapter should be out before Christmas. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry for keeping you all waiting. It's been a long time between chapters, but at least this means I could make it a Christmas gift to all who've been waiting.**

**The website may be moving soon. Keep in touch with the fic and my profiles if you want to know its new address when it moves.**

* * *

**Dragonheart**

Chapter 17

A blazing roar clawed its way through the night. It was not the sound of a charging beast, nor did it carry the ferociousness of any animal. It was simply the sound of unmatched heat, scraping across the dark canopy and worming its way to any eardrum it could locate. No creature known to the living races made this noise. The only thing that came close was a forge, suddenly opened to the cold when its fires had burned brightly and tightly for hours uninterrupted. The noise echoed three more times as the heads of each blazing dragon snapped and hissed at each other, experimenting with their newfound life. They seemed to be aware of an existence that was not just their own, yet they also resembled newborns. They were new to life, yet had been aware of it long before they had been called.

Jiyumaru felt something in his spine tingle. He realized it was his nerve.

Yakusho remained silent for the time being, his eyes scanning his incarnations and the battlefield all at once. He slowly rose to his feet, his gaze drifting gently towards Jiyumaru once more. There was finiteness to his eyes. It was a quality that disturbed the ANBU jounin immensely. It was as though Yakusho felt this would be the last time their eyes would meet. Delving too deeply into those thoughts fractured what little calm Jiyumaru had managed to attain.

"You look tense," Yakusho muttered. His voice was hardly noticeable above the roaring flames of his summoned beasts, but the skilled ninja's ears picked up the noise nonetheless. "Anything I can do to help you with that?"

Jiyumaru was wary of Yakusho's demure attitude. The flaming dragons before him could not be friendly. They were most definitely hostile, but it was impossible for the Jounin to understand just how hostile they were. He had never seen or heard of a jutsu quite like this one in all his years, leaving him guessing for the first time in a long while. He felt his limbs twitch more and more as he remained still, sizing up his opposition with care. His grip on his katana loosened for but a split second, causing the steel weapon to tilt slightly before he regained his composure.

"You seem quite on edge," Yakusho continued, crossing his arms over his chest. The Dragon Fang remained in his hands, held tightly to his body along with the bloodied photo. "You've never seen anything like this, right? It's one of the most well hidden techniques of the Ryumoto Clan, so I'm not surprised. Would you like a crash course?"

A solitary dragon-flame tilted its mass downward, becoming level with Yakusho's height for but a moment. It leaned in towards its master as if it wanted to be petted on the head, a request that the brunet did not respond to. Spurned by its master the dragon turned on Jiyumaru, letting out another furnace-like belch that actually singed the hairs on Jiyumaru's skin. The dragon-thing returned to its position high above the Ryumoto, hissing all the way up.

"You see, the Karyuu Yuudoudan is a special kind of summoning technique used mostly for tracking," the sole clan survivor explained. "It requires, on top of a little contracted blood, an object to use for the dragons to home in on a particular person. Like a dog sniffing out someone by using one of their socks, only more effective."

As if responding to its summoner's words, another head of flame roared deadly heat into the air, snapping its flaming jaws at the speedy ANBU member. Jiyumaru felt his breath catch in his throat, his limbs poised to move at a moment's notice. He didn't trust the serpentine fires any more than he trusted their caller.

"Basically, I've used this pretty little picture of you and your team when you were kids as a base," Yakusho continued. "My dragons will hunt down the closest thing related to the base until they've killed it. Pretty simple, huh?"

Jiyumaru leapt backward just as the first snake of flame crashed into the rocky terrain. Tendrils of smoke and fire cascaded out from the impact as the summoned entity ploughed through the limestone, bombarding the surrounding area with chunks of rock. Jiyumaru brought his arm up to shield his face from the barrage, grunting as the debris cut into his clothing and skin. He had barely realized he was under attack when the draconic fire had rushed forward to strike him, giving him but a moment to escape catastrophe. He vaguely wondered how much longer he could keep up with simple close shaves. He knew his luck would only last so long.

"Not bad, you've still got good reactions," Yakusho sneered from across the brook. "Though I sincerely doubt you can outlast my missiles."

Three of the four flame-bred dragons flew off from the ring surrounding Yakusho, bellowing out in hunger as they scorched straight toward Jiyumaru. The veteran shinobi attempted to distract them momentarily with an explosive kunai, bounding off to the left as the tool combusted violently in the air. The diversion did not work as intended, instead doing nothing more than obscuring his vision of the oncoming assault. A cylinder of flaming might ploughed through the smoke and fires, opening its eyes and jaws on the other side as it closed in on its prey. Jiyumaru dove forward and sprung off his outstretched palms in order to escape, flinging himself out of the way of the screeching flame and into the path of the second.

A single curse left the jounin's lips as he hurtled towards the second hunter, unable to change his trajectory by any normal means. But Jiyumaru was no normal man, which gave him many options to which normal people were not entitled. His mind raced to force the chakra through his arm, causing a hard gust of wind to blow his body to the side of the gaping, fiery fangs. He hit the stony earth hard, coughing out his breath as he skidded and tumbled across the rocky surface. He stopped sharply, his bones battered by the fall, yet not damaged enough to keep him from fighting back.

The third searing beast reared its head right behind Jiyumaru, barreling down on him with its fiery jaws wide open. The great summoned entity swallowed the ANBU jounin whole, bathing his form in flame. Yakusho observed as his opponent's body was slowly reduced to ash beneath the assault, leaving not even a single shred of his existence behind. The dragon reformed slowly and pulled its head into the air, peering over at its master with a sneer.

"I think I should mention," Yakusho blurted out, "that the dragons don't need to see you to find you."

All three vicious creatures ploughed straight into the ground, knocking rocks and chunks of soil to the side. Jiyumaru leapt out from his hiding spot, his face twisted in anger that he had been unable to hide in the ground like he had planned. Another barrage of exploding kunai met the incarnations, driving them back for just a moment. In that one moment he summoned a good portion of chakra and put it all into one jutsu. A moment later the clearing was filled with five Jiyumarus, each one giving a curt nod in Yakusho's direction before dispersing in a several directions. The scraping of flame roused once more as the snake-like flames rushed out from Yakusho's ring.

"Oh, and Bunshin don't fool them either."

Jiyumaru swore louder than he realized, most of the aberrant word censored by the blaring, scorching roar of three separate serpents of flame racing through his clones towards him. Each Bunshin dissipated noisily into chakra smoke as they were ripped through, each streaming animal screaming towards the large oak that Jiyumaru had hidden behind. The solid plant was no match for the crazed force of fire, becoming torn and burned apart as each manifested conflagration crashed into it. Chips of splintered and charred wood scattered about as Jiyumaru used the force to propel himself back into the clearing.

No sooner had his feet hit stone than Jiyumaru was running off at top speed. Chakra placed in the legs was known to give one a great boost in speed, but the boosts that Jiyumaru had given himself were beyond anything any other person had seen. It was specific rhythm he had designed, the perfect timing for pushing chakra out through one's legs and feet. It was not a constant boost, but rather quick shots of chakra beyond what would normally be acceptable. The result was Jiyumaru's "First Step", an incredible boost in speed that made him move with blurring alacrity. He was upon Yakusho before the brown-haired teenager even realized the elite ninja had hit the ground, the silver-bladed katana poised to finish the dragon-warrior with a single swipe.

The strike failed as the fourth flame ignited right at Yakusho's feet, encircling his body in a protective wrap of fire and hissing out violently at Jiyumaru. The dragon's eyes formed within the blaze along with its jaws, catching the blade against its body of impenetrable flame. The two shinobi traded glances in that one moment, Jiyumaru's filled with anger while Yakusho's remained impassive. Jiyumaru snarled shortly and withdrew before the three other fiery snakes returned, crashing into the earth violently and scattering more stones and steam about.

"You never cease to amaze me Jiyumaru." Yakusho had not moved an inch since the fiasco had begun, his arms still crossed tightly across his chest. "Even now you're pulling out things I didn't know about."

"Being ANBU means I don't give all my secrets away, especially in battle!" Jiyumaru panted slowly, catching his breath. The only downside to his extreme speed was that it tended to wind him momentarily after its use. It didn't always happen, but it was a pain when it did.

"I see. Don't hold that against me, please. The only reason I've given away as much as I have is because I had to do so to survive."

The earth before Jiyumaru erupted in a shower of rock and soil as the three flame serpents exploded from the ground. They had burrowed their way through the solid earth using nothing but heat and brute force to lash out at him, following their predetermined orders. Jiyumaru barely back-flipped out of the road, the blazing touch of one of the missiles burning his vest and pant leg. Though their sneak attack failed, the three summoned beasts were already preparing for another assault, twisting apart to come at Jiyumaru from all angles.

"_Katon! Karyuu Endan!_"

The cry pervaded Jiyumaru's mind and caused him to falter. A fourth screaming stream of flame exited Yakusho's mouth, flying straight at the already dangerously positioned jounin. The blast came to life in the shape of another dragon missile, opening its blazing jaws wide as it neared its goal. The three homing missiles dove in at that exact moment, forming a four-way death trap. It was a sinister display of fire's true might, sealing all the exits Jiyumaru could take very quickly with intense heat.

He made his move suddenly, diving toward the draconic blaze coming at his left. The suicidal maneuver had been done with perfect timing, such that for a moment even Yakusho believed Jiyumaru to have died. Jiyumaru's narrow escape could only be attributed to his intense flexibility and agility, as his body would not have escaped a bath of flames any other way. Like a snake the well-trained ninja dove straight toward the missile just as its body swerved, leaving a momentary opening. He was through it just as all four of Yakusho's attacks collided, consuming the area in a gigantic inferno. The dragon ninja watched his creation burn for a few moments before watching Jiyumaru stand up slowly, his clothing singed and touched with ash.

"You just keep pulling shit out of your ass, don't you?" Yakusho actually chuckled, amazed at the entire situation. Luck was allowing Jiyumaru to live and keep on fighting in a way no other had ever done.

"Well if I didn't, this wouldn't be very entertaining for you, would it?"

Jiyumaru did not share Yakusho's amusement in the least bit. The game that was going on was taking its toll on him, as he realized it had been intended to. The summoning technique that Yakusho had employed was a wondrous thing, such that it even met Jiyumaru's incredibly high standards. He had no doubt now that it would continue to chase him until he was dead. Even if Yakusho ran out of chakra, Jiyumaru would most likely be in no condition to fight back, whereas Yakusho would be completely fresh and ready for combat.

"No, I don't suppose it would be, now would it?" Yakusho barely let a smirk light his face as he pointed in Jiyumaru's direction. "Don't get cocky now. The fun's barely started, after all."

The ring around Yakusho burned more brightly as he spoke, suddenly bursting to life as his speech ended. Three separate flames coiled around his body before taking their shapes once more, sneering devilishly as they came to life once again.

Yakusho's dragon missiles launched out with a crackling scream, each one headed straight for Jiyumaru.

* * *

Naruto struggled against the chakra that bound him to Sakai's barrier. The tendrils of energy that held him to the dome tightened against his squirming, crushing his body against solid azure. He had not been aware until that moment that chakra, something he usually felt flowing throughout his body, could be so damn hard. It felt less like chakra and more like a cement wall.

His attention shifted slightly from his own pains toward Hinata. She had just agreed to fight Sakai, in order to spare him. The more he ran that by his mind, the more ludicrous it seemed. Using him as bait so Hinata would be forced to fight? How did that even begin to make sense? Why would Sakai want to fight at all? Wouldn't he rather simply escape? And why would he use someone like Naruto as bait?

Naruto realized that metaphorically sitting on his ass would do him no good at all. He began to struggle against his prison once again, grunting sharply as the tension increased and smothered him against the see-through wall once more. He would not allow pain or fear of death stop him though. He would break free and rescue Hinata just like he had promised Kiba. He wouldn't fail twice.

The problem that arose at that point was that Naruto's brute strength alone could not shatter his bonds. The snake-like swirls of energy that kept him chained to the dome were surprisingly resilient despite their rather thin structure. Naruto wondered what it was that made them so strong. He vaguely remembered Sakai saying something about the chakra being tempered with soil and metal from the earth. If that were the truth, then it would take more power than his body had to break through.

It would take him breaking his promise to save her.

_**Don't even think about it, pup.**_

Naruto's eyes shot open as the voice entered his head. The Kyuubi had spoken to him once before that night, back when his hope had begun to falter. Now the beast was speaking again, but this time it was to prevent him from saving Hinata, an action that made no sense. The Kyuubi had helped Naruto get this far, all on the promise of reclaiming "their vixen." Why would the demon stop him now?

_Why the hell shouldn't I?! What, you're suddenly looking out for me and my promises now?_

_**Don't get a swelled head. This has very little to do with you…it's about that strange child with the blue hair.**_

Naruto found his eyes drawn to Sakai as the Kyuubi spoke, as if the Demon Fox were tilting his head in the strange teenager's direction. For but a split second Naruto and the ghostly boy's eyes met. At that moment, in spite of the situation at hand, Naruto felt a chill run up his spine.

_What about him? He doesn't seem that special._

_**Then you're blind AND stupid. Then again, I guess I couldn't expect you to feel all that chakra like I can…and that marking…he has to be from the Ageru clan.**_

_The Ageru clan? Who the hell are they? I've never heard of them._

_**Of course you haven't…you don't get around like I used to.**_

_I'll take that as a compliment._

The trapped bijuu snarled at Naruto's impudence, something that made the blond chuckle.

_So, what makes them special enough to make __**you**__ think twice?_

Naruto could practically feel the Demon Fox peering from his prison, looking back and forth throughout the clearing before looking straight at Sakai. His attention seemed to be linked to Naruto's, as the young shinobi was doing just what he felt the Kyuubi would be doing.

_**You're pretty much living one of the reasons they're so special. They have wondrously large amounts of chakra, more than most ninja could comprehend. But as a whole, their shinobi history was short and unimpressive.**_

_So then why are you so worried?_

_**Because before they were shinobi,**_ the Kyuubi snorted loudly,_** they were demon hunters.**_

_Demon hunters? What the hell kind of job is that?_

_**You really ARE clueless, aren't you?**_ The Kyuubi chuckled, his voice echoing throughout the chambers inside Naruto's subconscious. _**A demon hunter hunts demons…small ones, and Bijuu like myself.**_

_Are you serious? People other than Akatsuki do that?_

_**They don't anymore. Demon hunting became a dead profession long before you were born. Still…it's still a problem concerning me and you pup.**_

_Explain that one to me!_

_**Honestly, is there any part of that brain of yours that isn't focused on ramen and our vixen? **_The Kyuubi was beyond irritated now, but continued with its exposé regardless. _**All ninjutsu created by demon hunters were originally designed to deal with demons…other beings with immense levels of chakra. If you tap into my power, there's a very high chance that you'd only be helping him.**_

Naruto would have slammed his fist against the barrier had it not been crushing him. Suddenly the coils around him tightened, compressing his body and wringing the air out from him. He gasped hotly and begged for breath, hyperventilating as they let go of him. His face slumped against the blue dome with a grunt, leaving him exhausted.

At that moment, he caught eyes with Hinata, who quickly turned around to face Sakai once more.

_Damn it, this isn't fair! I can't help her, and he's using me as bait!_

This time the Kyuubi did not respond. Naruto felt a growl rising in his throat that was quickly quelled by another sharp squeeze of his body. As it released him, he realized that he could not escape and that it would be up to his lover to stop Sakai.

He may not have been a genius, but the irony of the situation was so blatant even he could not miss it.

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble violently. Sakai and Hinata's eyes were drawn directly toward something that was going on behind Naruto. The blond squirmed tightly against his bonds, trying to turn his head to see what they were looking at. Something about it had Sakai spooked, that much Naruto knew.

_Damn it, what the hell is going on?_

* * *

Jiyumaru's body flew through the small stream, tossing water and stones into the air as he slid across the ground. The dive had been his last minute escape from another strike by Yakusho's dragons, which had summarily blanketed the area behind him in a swathe of fire. He lay there for a moment, letting the tranquil stream soak his vest and dark garments, letting the tiny rivulets of water dampen the ends of his hair.

_Move damn it. Get up and move!_

Jiyumaru rolled out of the stream, pulling himself to his feet just as Yakusho's missiles reformed, throwing him deviant sneers as they prepared to lash out once again. Yakusho himself seemed relaxed, eyeing the jounin cautiously. He was monitoring the progress of the fight, determining Jiyumaru's remaining strength and stamina. He was biding his time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"I don't suppose you'd like to come out here and join the party, huh?" Jiyumaru called out, dusting off his elbows.

"Thanks for the offer, but I like my little corner over here. You're more than welcome to join me, there's room." Yakusho's lips curved very slightly into a smarmy grin that made the hairs on the back of Jiyumaru's neck stand up.

"I'll pass thanks."

The dragon to Yakusho's left sped outward, making a beeline directly at Jiyumaru's body. Without hesitation the ANBU-level shinobi dove out of the way and made a break for the trees behind him. There was no logic in it. Yakusho had already proven that nothing fooled the beasts, and that included trying to hide behind or under things. They were relentless, able to find him through some unbelievable sense that Jiyumaru could not hope to emulate. They were savage creatures, brutal like the flames that had created them.

Jiyumaru doubted he could outrun them much longer.

Just when he thought things could not get worse, the serpentine flame snapped out, traveling several feet sharply without warning. Jiyumaru was forced to perform another dive to avoid having his head bitten off, an action that cut him off from his momentum and caused him to grind across the gravel below him. His face and jaw were cut in the slide, battering his upper body with stings of pain. In that moment he was struck with the horrifying realization that the dragon was still upon him and that he was no longer able to run away from it. He rolled over onto his back just as the seething jaws of his attacker raced down on him.

Then, for some reason, they stopped. The draconic fire was yanked back, like a dog that had run to the end of its leash and had suddenly been snapped back. It let out another charred roar, trying to fight against the force holding it back without success, snapping its fiery mouth at Jiyumaru desperately. The ANBU jounin was at a loss to explain why he wasn't burned to a crisp yet, staring into the hungry eyes of the fire-made beast with confusion.

"Shit," Yakusho cursed. "I wasn't paying attention…let it go too far."

For a moment, Jiyumaru remained puzzled. Then slowly the pieces fell into place and the mystery was solved. He slowly and carefully regained his footing, backing away from the ravenous flameling and shooting Yakusho a triumphant yet mischievous grin.

"They have a limited range huh? That's good to know."

"Don't act all superior. It's not because they have a limited range. It's because they have a limited volume."

Jiyumaru's eyes shot wide as the serpent to Yakusho's right slipped back into the ring of flame and the one that had been held back suddenly rushed forward, past its previous maximum length. Jiyumaru threw himself to the side, dodging the rush of heat and teeth just in time to avoid being struck. He was on his feet quickly, running once again from the elongated missile, unable to fight back against the immaterial beast. Another exploding kunai covered his tracks, giving him some extra distance between himself and the attack.

The third head slammed into the ground ahead of him, causing a wave of fire to fly across the rocks and soil in all directions. Jiyumaru could feel the intensity of the flames before they reached him, causing his legs to propel him into the air out of instinct. He avoided being incinerated by the surprise attack, leaving him wide open to the other head as he fell back towards the ground. The missile that had been chasing him previously closed the gap quickly, racing up through the air to catch him while he was vulnerable. Another furnace-like bellow filled the clearing as it homed in on its desired feast.

Something flew through the air, aimed directly at Yakusho. The dragon ninja was unsure as to what the small projectile was, but he wasn't about to be struck by something this close to victory. The fourth flame ignited in the ring, coming up to provide the draconic shield that had protected Yakusho from the last attack made on his person. The result of that simple defensive action was twofold in Jiyumaru's favor. As the shield drew up, the dragon missile that was poised to strike him down was pulled back, drawn away due to the change in consistency in the overall attack. Yakusho realized only too late that calling up his shield shortened his attack once again.

The second thing that occurred was a loud, shuddering explosion. The object that Jiyumaru had thrown was a small explosive, usually triggered by impact. The heat from the Karyuu Yuudoudan, however, was more than enough to cause the small orb to combust. The shielding fire absorbed most of the deadly blast, causing Yakusho to merely be thrown two feet out of the circle of fire. The red-vested teen slammed against the rocks behind him, grunting as the world around him spun slightly.

The flame serpent that Jiyumaru had just stopped shrieked, drawing more than enough attention to itself. His attention diverted itself to the sound, which blessed his eyes with a peculiar event. Yakusho's summoned beasts were currently writhing and struggling against themselves, their pure and bright flames slowly dying down to nothing but embers. Those hot flecks crumbled and fell off the creatures as they thrashed about, slowly wasting away to almost nothing as their source of life was slowly being wiped away. It took Jiyumaru a moment to realize just what was occurring and another moment to figure out why it was happening. He met Yakusho's eyes as the younger brunet stood up once more, a mere hint of exasperation apparent in the traitor's visage. Three steps saw the dragon-nin back inside his circle, at which point his summoned creatures regained their full vigor.

"That's a pain in the ass," he shot out. The hunting flames returned to his side, hovering and slithering about him cautiously, responding to their owner's emotions.

"So that's it huh? The whole trick depends on you staying in that circle?" Jiyumaru almost laughed at the situation, holding his side to prevent the amusement from showing on his face. "Jeez, that's so lame I can't believe it took _that_ for me to figure it out."

"At least you're having fun, right?"

Jiyumaru's relaxed pose slowly melted away as he considered Yakusho's words. They weren't exactly cryptic in nature, but somehow they held a deeper meaning than they appeared to. The answer to that was probably more damning to Jiyumaru's personality than to his actual character. Every duck and weave exhilarated part of him. Part of him was brought to life by the near-death experiences, by the sheer defiance of the Reaper's strike each moment of this battle had offered. As a Kenshin, he naturally found his calling on the battlefield, where peace was not welcome except at the end of grueling combat. That was part of his nature. It was in his blood, an undeniable fact of who he was. So, at least in part, the answer was yes.

Yet another part of him was _not _having fun. It was his more human side, the part of him that valued everything life had to offer. The part of him that valued his allies and friends. It was that part of him that looked at Yakusho and felt remorse and sadness. Sadness over the events that had brought out the truth. Remorse over Yakusho's choices, whatever they may have been. He did not want to be here, fighting to death over someone he had thought his friend less than two hours ago.

"Am I allowed to add an asterisk to my answer?" Jiyumaru asked with what little wit he had left.

Yakusho snorted, his lips creeping into another playful smile. "You're shitting me."

"Believe it or not, this isn't how I wanted things to go."

"You honestly think it's any different in my shoes, Blades?"

Yakusho's arms fell limply to his sides, as if the life in them had been extinguished by a particular memory. Jiyumaru kept himself ready for just about anything, his hand gripping his katana tightly as the conversation allowed a break in the action. The longer he kept Yakusho talking, the more time he had to regain his stamina. With that in mind, Jiyumaru pushed the topic harder, unaware of just what he was getting himself into.

"You expect me to buy that load?" The ANBU's anger was a culmination of the confusion and distress that had amalgamated amongst the Konoha shinobi since the wedding. "You and your group kidnapped Hinata. Unless Naruto catches up to your friend, you'll get away with it, too. You've scattered our forces, and at least one of the Leaf's best shinobi is dead! So explain to me how it's not different for you!"

"What the hell makes you think I wanted any of that!?"

Jiyumaru nearly dropped his blade at Yakusho's outburst. It was not the shout, however, that had caused him to lose his composure. It was the raw emotion that had consumed Yakusho's face and eyes that disturbed him. For but a moment, the betrayer had lit up with such furious feelings that they nearly set the area around him aflame. A moment later those feelings slipped back into the darkness as Yakusho controlled himself, relaxing in the fiery circle of the Karyuu Yuudoudan.

"Fangs wasn't supposed to…it wasn't supposed to turn out like that. It wasn't in the plan."

Jiyumaru had been trained in the finest arts of weapon combat known to the world. It was that training alone that allowed him to catch onto the subtle hints that gave away Yakusho's true sentiments. The way his gloved palm tightened its grip on the Dragon Fang. The way his lip trembled ever so slightly as he spoke. The way his words hitched and scattered. The way he changed the words he wanted to use. It was obvious that something was bothering him, yet he refused to let Jiyumaru in on the secret.

"That's wonderful…except that it happened anyway, and you're just as guilty as Katai!"

Jiyumaru had expected a violent retort. What he witnessed instead was the rather disarming sight of Yakusho turning his head away from the accusation, holding his sword tightly as the flame missiles circled and glided around his body protectively. His lean frame trembled within the barrier of flames, and for the first time Jiyumaru truly realized that he was looking at a child. Even though no shinobi could be called something so innocent, the sight of Yakusho withdrawn into his own fire was more than symbolic enough to remind the jounin of his opponent's true age. It was enough to remind him that horrors he didn't even dare to dream had been a part of the young boy's everyday life. At age seventeen he was alone, the sole remaining member of his kind, in a world full of death and deceit.

For a moment, Jiyumaru felt sorry for him.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," Yakusho growled as he teetered on the brink of what might have been tears. "I am who I am, and have done what I have done. This is my decision…nobody else's. I will not be held to the standards of others!"

Yakusho thrust his sword arm out, holding the blade horizontally as he pointed at Jiyumaru with two fingers. The non-verbal command was heard by the dragon missiles Yakusho had summoned, sending all three of the free ones on a death-dealing course towards Jiyumaru. A simple roll was all it took to dodge the erratic assault, giving Jiyumaru just enough time to get his footing and make a dash to the far end of the clearing. He had been given just enough time to regain some of his wind, as well as enough time to formulate a very simplistic plan.

It was based on a story he had heard from Hatake Kakashi about the Chuunin exams some two or so years ago. The once-great ANBU member had thoroughly told the tale of Gaara's battle against Gai's student, Rock Lee. He remembered how the one-eyed special jounin had described the Jinchuuriki's Shield of Sand, and how Rock Lee's immense speed had outwitted the very rudimentary but effective defense. He was also reminded how similar Yakusho's defense was to Gaara's sand, and had thusly decided to borrow a chapter from Konoha's past to deal with it.

Jiyumaru only hoped that he would still be standing after he did it.

"Second Step."

Jiyumaru's form vanished from view. The dust rose rapidly in a straight line towards Yakusho without reason, kicked into the air by an unseen force. Yakusho could not respond fast enough to the mysterious disappearance of his target, his eyes opening wide as the fiery shield from the Karyuu Yuudoudan rose up to the defend him from an oncoming attack. The shield shuddered and scattered slightly as something cut across the flames, almost breaking through the solid power of the barrier.

"What the hell?!" Yakusho cried out, spinning on his heels to look behind him.

Jiyumaru was now several feet behind him, having outwitted both Yakusho and his summoned creations. The special jounin let out a deep, rasping breath as he came to a full stop, holding the ground for balance as he summoned more air to his lungs and chakra to his legs.

_So, it works after all_.

"First Step" had been simple enough to create. It wasn't even a marvel of shinobi ingenuity. All it had been was perfecting a concept and giving it a name. "Second Step" however, was a bit more complicated than just giving a concept a name. It was based upon the idea of First Step, but instead of just any kind of chakra, this version used Wind elemental chakra. It was a violent risk to use wind chakra in such a fashion, and Jiyumaru could already feel the side effects. The precise timing of sending wind chakra through his legs and out his feet produced an insanely large amount of extra speed.

It was this technique that Jiyumaru hoped would end this fight.

"I'm sorry to say I can't let you just keep going on like this," Jiyumaru called breathlessly, "but I don't take kindly to those who tread on the happiness of others. Your selfish ambitions all end _here!_"

Jiyumaru vanished from sight once more as the chakra poured through his legs, kicking up another streamline of dust and rocks. This time Yakusho brought up his hands and the shield of his own will, catching Jiyumaru's katana with the wall of flame. It wasn't until the fire that rose behind him was cut across the middle that he realized he was under attack again. He tried to turn around and face the oncoming blade, only to feel another attack attempt to penetrate the defensive perimeter to his left. Jiyumaru continued his light speed assault, bringing the katana down on the blazing shield, each lightning fast blow attempting to cut through the thin but strong obstruction. Eventually one strike managed to cut through the intense flames, whipping right past Yakusho's skin. The swing caused a small rustle of wind to rattle the hairs on the teenager's arm, alerting him to the failing state of his attack.

Without warning the next attack landed, knocking Yakusho clear of the circle. The blade did not have enough force left behind it to cleave him in two, simply rattling his ribs as he was tossed into the wet stream. He tumbled head over heels backward before coming to a stop in the water, looking up just in time to see the Karyuu Yuudoudan begin to fall apart and cool. Any chance he had of making it back in time was eliminated as Jiyumaru zoomed by once more, hitting Yakusho with the handle of his katana and knocking the young ninja aside. The traitor came to his knees just as the blade of Jiyumaru's sword made its final pass, the sharpened steel passing right over his forehead with a sound so frighteningly close to his body it made him freeze in place.

Jiyumaru finally came to a stop in front of Yakusho, skidding harshly on his knees as he finally halted his attacks. He was panting hard, unable to catch the breath he had wasted in his effort to defeat Yakusho. He blinked in order to regain his senses, finding it hard to see after his rapid movements. When he could see straight once more, his eyes traveled to Yakusho's kneeling form just in time to see the red bandana he always wore slide off his face, cut by his katana in the last pass.

Yakusho's bare forehead stopped Jiyumaru's breath in its tracks. Emblazoned upon the young man's brow was an old shinobi emblem, long forgotten by the people and found only in textbooks. The sight of the dragon, with its wings curled about its form, simply bursting from the dragon ninja's head was somehow a terrifying sight. The more he stared, the more obvious it became to Jiyumaru that the once noble symbol of Ryuugakure had been literally burned onto Yakusho's forehead, seared onto his flesh by some event long into the past.

Yakusho turned his head upward, his eyes glazed over with rage. His hands glowed red with dragon chakra as he rose to his feet, letting heat and power gather around his body in a shimmering display.

"You know nothing about me. You don't even begin to understand half of what I've been through. So don't you….don't you…_don't you dare judge me!_"

The energy that gathered around Yakusho began to tremble as the young man snapped his hands together, focusing all his power into the necessary seals as he let his rage drive him. Yakusho's brown eyes flared violently as pure force traveled throughout his entire body, igniting the air around him.

"_Ryuu no Kokoro!"_

Jiyumaru could only step backward in both awe and fear as Yakusho unleashed the power of his lineage, summoning every ounce of his draconic might from within the deepest crevices of his body. The ebony backdrop of the darkened forest and nighttime sky rippled under the intense force of Yakusho's dragon chakra, which slowly seeped out from his skin and began to cover him. By the time his hands hit the cold stone of the lonely brook they had already changed, surrounded by and morphed into claws by the altering effects of the volatile red energy. His throat issued forth a deep roar of anger, which slowly became deep and vicious as the chakra crawled over his face. His features stared cold death at Jiyumaru as they were slowly replaced by a snarling crimson visage, a row of faux-teeth snapping as Yakusho became engrossed in his transformation. A long tail snapped out from behind the dragon ninja, whipping across the ground and scattering pebbles about the scene. The final step of the transformation was a set of thick wings on his back, which flapped once before coming to a rest.

A single bead of sweat rolled down Jiyumaru's cheek.

"Let's see what you've got now!" Yakusho taunted. "I'll tear you apart limb by bloody limb!"

Despite being several times bulkier than his regular body, Yakusho's dragon form moved with surprising speed. A single lunge brought him to Jiyumaru in less than a blink of an eye, his claws poised to rend the flesh of the seemingly petrified ANBU. Jiyumaru artfully ducked to the side, evading the savage attack and bringing his katana down on Yakusho's thick red hide. A loud scraping assaulted Jiyumaru's ears as he pulled his sword across the unstable chakra shell, finishing the long swipe just before the hind legs. The jounin turned around just in time to see that his attack had done next to nothing before he was slapped aside by Yakusho's tail.

"I think you'll find that the protective shell created by my chakra is much more durable than flesh," Yakusho sneered. His voice had an otherworldly echo to it, deeper and more animalistic than his regular tone.

Jiyumaru propped himself up on a knee, bringing his sword up to block another one of Yakusho's lightning fast blows. The same scraping sound as before rang out from Yakusho's hands as he gripped the blade tightly with his claws. Jiyumaru attempted to withdraw his weapon, but found that Yakusho's clutch was far stronger than his own muscles. The more he tried the harder his opponent held on. The katana's metal began to creak under the pressure, signaling the panic response in Jiyumaru's brain. The maw of Yakusho's shell snarled viciously as the young ninja tried to snap Jiyumaru's sword in half, tugging on the steel with all his might.

Without warning, a purple cloud exploded to life in the middle of the brawl. Yakusho's lungs received a full blast of the smoke and expelled it sharply, causing him to release Jiyumaru's sword with a hard cough. Jiyumaru pounced on the opportunity afforded him by his smokescreen and rolled out of the cloud, releasing him into the free air of the rocky creek. No sooner had the elite ninja gathered his bearings did he launch himself back into combat, springing back into his Second Step attack pattern. His body vanished into the air as he flew past Yakusho, striking his powerful hide over and over again with each pass. Each time he brought his sword down on the red chakra that covered Yakusho's body there would be nothing more than that same scraping sound, signifying he had failed to do any real damage.

Yakusho dispelled the cloud with a hot blast of fire just as Jiyumaru was making his seventh pass. Suddenly the dragon-like man was very aware of his surroundings. The eight strike glanced over his shoulder, giving him a reference from where Jiyumaru had come from. He watched the cloud of dust that was born from Jiyumaru's lightning-fast passing and waited. He did not have to do so for long before Jiyumaru came around for another strike, kicking up pebbles and dirt on his way in.

Yakusho struck the ground in front of himself with his claw, tossing up chunks of stone and gravel. Amidst the banks of fire and destroyed terrain, the defiant gesture seemed immaterial and pointlessly destructive. Yet behind the primitive display of power was a flicker of anticipation. A moment later that anticipation was met with success as Jiyumaru collided with the outstretched arm and was sent flying across the small brook. The grizzled jounin tumbled across large, wet stones for but a mere second before regaining his posture, coming to a shaky stop with shock on his face. Yakusho, whose face was mostly obscured by the crimson veil covering his body, curved into a sadistic grin as Jiyumaru prepared another attack.

This time when Jiyumaru raced in, Yakusho's chakra tail caught him across the stomach. Saliva flew from his mouth as he was tossed aside, flung into the shallow river by the merciless appendage. He did not get up for a moment, letting his senses and thoughts return to him before attempting another attack. Another gust of wind later he was on the offensive once again, only to be thwarted at the last second as Yakusho pulled a giant chunk of earth out of the ground and slammed it into Jiyumaru's incoming form. The sickening crunch that filled the clearing didn't even make it to Jiyumaru's ears, as he was struck mindless by the savage blow. He teetered for a moment just out of Yakusho's range, shaking his head to try and regain himself.

"There's a fatal flaw with speed like that," Yakusho bellowed, "even beyond the side effects it seems to have."

No sooner had Jiyumaru's brain started functioning again than he realized just how much his legs hurt. A quick look down confirmed the worst of his fears as each of his pant legs was steeped in blood. His leg muscles and skin had begun to rupture under the pressure of Second Step and had finally taken all the beating they could take. He bit his lip as the affliction assaulted him so as to not let on to how much pain he was in.

"And what might that be?" he gasped.

"When you move that fast, your eyes can't keep up with your surroundings." Yakusho paced to the side, keeping his eyes on Jiyumaru. "It's a well-known downside to super speed. The faster you move, the less aware you are as you move. Your vision most likely focuses in on your target and only your target. It makes it incredibly easy to simply trick you. Also, someone with reflexes and speed like I have in this form can simply throw obstacles in your road that you can't possibly avoid."

Jiyumaru cursed, unable to hide the agony in his legs any longer. Things had been bad enough before, but now he was crippled. His speed and maneuverability were gone and his attacks had almost no effect on Yakusho whatsoever. Every instinct in his body knew that this battle was over and that he would die. Yet he refused to accept that, keeping his legs moving despite the pain that consumed them. He forced his body into a fighting pose, panting desperately as his eyesight blurred under the throbbing agony in his limbs.

"Fighting till the bitter end, huh?" Yakusho snorted. "Entirely within your character, I guess."

"This has nothing to do with my character," Jiyumaru responded. "This has to do with my duty."

"Whatever helps you justify your life on your way to hell!"

Jiyumaru's eyes strained to follow Yakusho's rapid movements, catching only blurs and streaks of red as the now-transformed dragon ninja took to the sky. Flecks of chakra scattered about in the wind as they drifted from their ethereal origin, lighting the darkness with their incendiary glow. It took a moment for the beleaguered shinobi to find his flying enemy amongst all the shining debris, spotting him silhouetted against the moon. The air around Yakusho had begun to twist and ripple as he gathered power, a blinding orange glow forming inside his jaws. Small streaks of light floated from his lips and past his cheeks each time he opened his mouth to draw in breath, his voice catching in a deep chuckle high above the battlefield.

Jiyumaru willed his legs to move. He knew what was coming. If he didn't move now, there would be no way to escape it. His mind screamed at his damaged muscles and bleeding shins, cried out in fear and rage with the command to move.

The only thing that answered it was pain.

Yakusho exhaled a violent storm of flames that crashed into the stone and water, casting up a cloud of hot steam moments before even that was consumed by the blaze. A tsunami of cascading fire rushed along the entire clearing, smothering every last thing there in a cocoon of blistering heat. Yakusho continued to expel the savage flames until his lungs could no longer blow, searing everything within his vision. From the sky he looked down upon the scorched wasteland, letting his eyes roam over the burning landscape. Flames flickered powerfully where once there was a tiny stream, reduced to nothing more than an imprint in the wake of the red-dressed man's assault. Back and forth his eyes scanned the ground, looking and looking. Yet no matter how hard he searched, what he was looking for evaded him. Once, twice, then a third time he passed his eyes over the great space before letting out a howl.

"Where are you, Jiyumaru!?"

* * *

Kenshin Jiyumaru gripped his right arm firmly, letting saliva drip down his chin as he sat against the base of a rather large tree. A small pool of blood had begun to form just under his legs, made slightly larger each time a drop of his essence seeped through his thoroughly saturated clothing. His katana was no more, lost in the blaze that had charred his sword arm and nearly taken his life. He had managed one last burst of speed under the circumstances and instantly regretted having pushed himself that far. His tendons were shot and his muscles were shredded, leaving his legs almost completely useless. If they weren't treated soon, he would most likely never walk again. He realized that in his current situation, those kinds of thoughts should probably have been placed on the back burner.

"Where are you Jiyumaru?! I'm not going to just float around here forever, you know!"

Jiyumaru grunted slightly as he shifted against the tree, brushing his singed arm against the great plant's surface. The pain was extraordinary, brought on from overworking himself in the previous battle. He was completely down and out this time, without any hope of a comeback or second wind. Those things were wonderful, but mattered very little when one was basically a cripple. Jiyumaru continued his labored breathing in an attempt to keep his thoughts level as Yakusho continued to taunt him from the darkness.

_This is bad. I can hardly stand, let alone move. My arm is too damaged to use my sword effectively…and even when I could use it, I could hardly even scratch him.._

"You're trying my patience Jiyumaru!" Yakusho's distorted voice traveled far throughout the skies and forest, easily reaching Jiyumaru's ears. "Perhaps I should just start blowing things up and see if I find you!"

Somewhere to Jiyumaru's right, much deeper into the woods than he currently was, there was a giant explosion. A deep crimson glow battered the incapacitated jounin, changing the colors of his body to a deep red. He ignored the obvious implications of Yakusho's rage, staring off into the distant blackness of the trees.

_At this rate, the outcome of the battle is obvious. I'll lose. There's simply no way I can stand up to someone like him in my current condition. Think, Jiyumaru, think! There's got to be a way…some solution. You can't go out like this._

Jiyumaru continued to belittle himself with random comments as the forest and surrounding area began to glow with the red of Yakusho's fires. Every few moments another small patch of wilderness would be set ablaze as the angered dragon ninja searched violently for his opponent. It would only be a matter of time before one of the errantly thrown fireballs found Jiyumaru and incinerated him.

That's how it was going to be. The last moments of Kenshin Jiyumaru's life would be spent waiting to die. The bloodied ninja wanted to deny it, but found no way to do so. There was no escape from Yakusho at this point, and the scattered barrage of flames was slowly creeping in. He could not fight back and he could not escape. It seemed that there would be no other alternative except to await death.

And yet, at the corners of Jiyumaru's contemplation was a solution. For a moment it teased him, darting in and out of his thoughts as he continued to breathe. His hand shifted on his burned arm as the answer to his predicament continued to flitter back and forth in his mind, finally resting on the tip of his consciousness and tongue.

"K-Kagura!" he coughed, sucking in another hard breath of air. "I've never managed before but…might be my only chance…"

The forest ahead of Jiyumaru exploded in a cloud of fire, scattering wood and rock into the air. Splinters landed on Jiyumaru's head straight from the disaster, along with soot and wisps of smoke. Yakusho was getting closer with his random attacks and there was no telling when the next one would hit home. There was no more time for deliberation or thought.

_It's now or never_.

Jiyumaru drew his hand towards his mouth and bit into his left thumb. The blood from his digit flowed gently compared to the flood of produced by his legs and drooled down to his palm slowly. The seals for the jutsu were placed together slowly due to Jiyumaru's injured right arm, snapping together one after another in slow succession. Time ticked away as the ANBU jounin raced against the clock to finish the technique before the screaming fireball that claimed his life showed up.

Yakusho readied his next blast. Steam rose from the maw of the dragon's head, a pale orange glow coming to life inside his mouth. Each coughing suck for more air and more flame scattered embers into the air. He had picked a small batch of forest that had completely avoided his wrath so far. It would burn, just like all the other patches he'd attacked. Perhaps that was where Jiyumaru would be hiding and this blast would be the end of everything.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_"

Yakusho's fireball was delayed as the piece of green he had chosen became covered in a cloud of thick white smoke. Amongst the chakra-induced fog a large figure landed, shaking the ground as it came into being. The terrain shook and changed under the weight of whatever it was that had appeared, several large trees creaking and snapping as they were bent over.

The thick layer of mist cleared shortly after, revealing an incredibly large beast standing in the forest. It was easily four times taller than the tallest tree there, clad in deep blue armor. In its paw was an expertly crafted spear that was about ten feet taller than the creature was. It was an amazing weapon, crafted out of the finest material one could imagine. The dual spearhead design was not commonplace in the day and age that Yakusho lived in, yet seemed perfectly in place with the design of the creature's armor. The navy blue with gold-rimmed armor clinked lightly as the giant animal flicked its long, bushy tail in the trees, knocking one or two over as it lifted the guard of its helmet up, revealing a thick black mask covering golden eyes.

"The hell? A giant raccoon?"

"I don't believe it! I actually did it!" Jiyumaru coughed out from atop the giant raccoon. He was sitting on the animal's head, holding on to the side of the great beast's helmet. "Kagura-hime…"

"Now what the heck am I doin' here?" the great Raccoon Princess bellowed. She used a single paw to cover her eyes from the moonlight as she scanned the horizon. "And where's the tiny person that summoned me here?"

"R-right here, Kagura-hime!" Jiyumaru slid down the front of Kagura's helmet and came to rest on her muzzle, looking her straight in the eye. The Princess blinked a few times before her cheeks turned red and her eyes squished tight in excitement.

"Kawaii!" she screamed. "You're such a cutie! Absolutely adorable. Nice butt too."

A moment of silence passed by before a giant sweat drop formed on the back of Jiyumaru's and Yakusho's heads.

"What the hell!?" The dragon-man snarled. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I-I'm sorry, what did you j-just say?" Jiyumaru stammered.

"Did I stutter?" Kagura simply giggled, stamping her spear on the ground. "I said you're a cutie, and you've got a nice ass. Is there somethin' wrong with that? Seriously, if you were a raccoon, I'd be all over you! I might be all over you anyway…"

Jiyumaru paled momentarily as Kagura continued to talk. The blood drained away from his face as a horrible, horrible truth began to sink in. The world around him darkened around him as reality came crashing down.

"Dear god, you're almost as bad as Zurui!"

"Oh, you've met my little brother?" Kagura giggled and narrowed her eyes on Jiyumaru, squealing happily as her memory kicked in. "Oh yes! You're Kenshin Jiyumaru! You're the one that summoned him here last, weren't you?"

"Most unfortunately…" Jiyumaru grumbled.

"Do you two _mind_?"

Kagura's and Jiyumaru's attention was instantly drawn to the floating form of Ryumoto Yakusho, who continued to flap his large chakra wings in front of them. Bouts of flame flickered out of his mouth as he focused his chakra, preparing for another fireball. The giant, armored raccoon clenched her fist and shook it angrily at the dragon, her cheeks puffed out in comic rage.

"Is that the big meanie that's got you all worked up, cute stuff?" she asked.

"Um…y-yeah, he's the uh…meanie…"

"Alright then! Since he's ruined my good mood by picking on you," the Raccoon Princess offered, "I'll cut you a deal."

"What…kind of deal?" Jiyumaru twitched slightly, afraid of the answer he might receive.

"Simple! I'll beat him up," she giggled, pointing her spear directly at Yakusho's hovering body, "if _you_ give me a private reading of _every_ Icha Icha volume there is. With _lots_ of juicy details."

Jiyumaru's face contorted in mind-blowing shock as Kagura released the details of her plan. Yakusho tilted slightly, almost falling from flight as he tried to comprehend the priorities of the massive beast before him.

"A-are you insane?" Jiyumaru quivered.

"It's either that or I leave you as lunch for that ugly lizard."

Jiyumaru didn't take long to weigh his options. With a small but nearly invisible nod he accepted the proposal, taking a hold of Kagura's armor so he could stand up on her head.

"Alright," he muttered, "you win. I'm all yours then, Kagura-hime."

"Excellent!" she cooed with excitement. "Oh boy, I've never had such a sweet piece of ass order me around! It's really energizing!"

"You're gonna go _this_ far to insult me Jiyumaru?" Yakusho didn't appear at all pleased, as he looked Kagura over from head to toe. "She's worthless. I'll be able to crush her and you all at once! Don't you have enough spine to die alone!?"

The air beside Yakusho suddenly shifted, tossing him to the side violently. The humanoid dragon rolled in the sky three times before finally stopping, turning his attention to the strange phenomenon that had flung him so violently. Kagura's spear was outstretched, hanging in the air in a perfect line, the great head occupying the space his body had once been holding.

"I would ask you to not insult my summoner," Kagura smiled indecently. "You're already on thin ice as it is, sweetie."

A fireball flew across the clearing straight at Kagura's face. The great raccoon pulled her spear back and deflected the blazing orb with a single spin of the weapon, bringing it into the ready position with the flowing grace of a combat expert. From there the Princess swung her lance overhead, sending her immensely strong chakra to the tip as it cleaved the sky. The result of her swing was a giant blade of air that sliced through the sky, tearing up the ground as it headed straight towards Yakusho. It traversed the great space with alarming speed, leaving Yakusho no time to dodge. The only thing that saved him was a slight tilt to the left, leaving the sickle of wind to cut across his wing instead of his entire body. The sizzling red appendage fizzled into nothingness as it was severed from him, causing him to nose dive towards the rocky ground below. Before he could crash into said stones however, the wing regenerated, reforming perfectly and giving him the gift of flight once more. A single flap of the extensions of his shell sent him airborne again, saving him from certain death.

"Y'ever heard of the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover', sweetie?" Kagura giggled, returning the giant javelin to her side. "You should have listened to your mommy."

Yakusho's response was a violent roar that seemed to shake even the air. Channeling all his rage into his chakra he formed another blast of fire that rocketed out of his mouth, flinging liquid fire towards the heavily armored summoned beast. Kagura's response was to raise her opposite arm, intercepting the blast of flames with the pronounced guard of her left arm. The impact was announced by an odd crackling noise as the flames scattered against a barrier of pure chakra, deflected easily by the intense defensive maneuver. Despite the stunning protection, Yakusho did not let up on his attack. He continued to pour on the fire, pushing Kagura back very slightly by force alone. Knowing her shield would only last a few more moments under the prolonged exposure to Yakusho's fiery breath, the great raccoon princess swung her spear in an underhanded arc, sending a wave of chakra through the earth towards the dragon ninja. The ground split under the force of the energy, sending large chunks and pillars of ground straight up in a long line. Yakusho let up on his attack and ascended higher into the sky to avoid the ramrods of earth that Kagura had sent after him, leaving himself only temporarily open as he flew upward.

Kagura met that opening fiercely. Jiyumaru shifted on her helmet and fell to his rear as she charged forward, closing the gap in but two strides thanks to her massive size. Yakusho was forced to veer off to the side as cold metal lunged ahead of him, attempting to skewer him by cutting him off in mid-climb. He responded to her attack with one of his own, firing a heavy ball of flame directly at the giant raccoon's head. Her left hand rose to the occasion and defended her once again, dispersing the fiery orb with a single swipe of her shield. Yakusho flipped backwards into the air to dodge the second strike of Kagura's lance, taking a harsh dive to get below her and firing a thick spout of flames against her stomach. This time she could not defend against the attack and took the full brunt of it, grunting fiercely as she felt the wild flames crash against her. When the light and heat abated much of her armor was charred, along with a lot of her fur being singed. This made her rather irritated and caused her to lash out by slamming the butt end of her spear into Yakusho's back, slamming him into the rocky ground at her feet.

The spear was shoved aside rather quickly as Yakusho pushed up from the ground, moving it away with a rather intense show of brute force. Kagura, though taken aback, wasn't about to be struck again. She spun the great spear and caught Yakusho's side with it, flinging him into the air rather viciously with the sharp end of her weapon. The bladed tip just barely cut through his chakra shell, catching him and opening a large gash on his side. Though the damage to his body was extensive, Yakusho took that moment to pepper Kagura in a sheet of fireballs, keeping her pinned down and unable to follow through. Behind Kagura several trees caught fire and toppled over, leaving the landscape torn and destroyed in the wake of the huge battle.

"Sugoi…" Jiyumaru breathed from atop the navy blue helmet of the raccoon princess. "I'm…sorry I doubted you Kagura-hime."

"We ain't out of the woods yet, cutie!" she huffed, holding her spear at the ready. "He's a tough little bastard, I'll give him that. It's not going to be easy to take him down."

_Why Yakusho?_ Jiyumaru used the great raccoon's ear for leverage as he attempted to stand on his wounded legs. _Why are you doing this?_

"Why are you doing this, damn it!?" Jiyumaru was shocked to hear his own voice in the dark night. He continued to stand by Kagura's ear, panting as he waited for a response.

His answer came shortly after a period of great silence. Yakusho's looked up from his crimson body and snarled only once, clenching one of his claws tightly as the words left him in a deep growl.

"Because I have to…for my own dreams!"

The air around Yakusho crackled unexpectedly, shimmering and wavering as heat gathered around him rapidly. The dragon chakra that encompassed him slowly turned to brilliant flames, encasing him in a fiery body that made him resemble the very dragon missiles he had sent after Jiyumaru earlier.

"What the hell is he doing?" Kagura called out.

"I'm…not sure," Jiyumaru responded. "I've only ever had it described to me, but it looks like his ultimate attack."

Without warning a loud bang filled the clearing as Yakusho's body was covered from head to toe in bright red flames. His entire face was hidden from sight, save for two slits that quickly became blackened facsimiles of eyes. His voice wavered with the heat of his building chakra as he cried out into the sky.

"_Ningen Karyuu Endan!_"

Another loud boom echoed through the giant clearing as Yakusho fired forward like a bullet, sending a shockwave out behind him as he raced forward. Kagura brought up her shield again, grinning madly.

"Oh boy, it's gonna be fun to see if I can block this!"

Yakusho's aim turned upward, changing his flight path ever so slightly. Jiyumaru could only shake in fear as he realized what was going on, grabbing on to Kagura's ear tightly.

"Only he's not aiming for you!"

Yakusho collided with Jiyumaru before Kagura could react. For a split second nothing happened, the world around the two shinobi freezing. The next moment the entirety of Jiyumaru and Yakusho's lives were consumed in a pillar of fire that stretched unto the heavens and shook the ground with its tremendous power.

Everything slowly turned white until not a thing was left.

* * *

Jiyumaru stood above Yakusho, wobbling on bloodied legs as he tried to remain standing. Kagura stood behind him, rubbing the soot and char marks off of her armor before vanishing in a puff of smoke and goodbye kiss. Jiyumaru was, for reasons he could hardly understand, barely harmed. His body was lightly singed, darkened from the mild heat of the flames that had surrounded him. He was a light brown and black all over, yet all of his body remained. He would recover from the mild burns he had suffered due to Yakusho's ultimate jutsu.

Yakusho lay at Jiyumaru's feet, horribly scorched from the backfiring nature of his own technique. He was unable to move save for his head, every inch of his body clothed in fierce burns. Somehow his clothing had survived the disaster, leaving Jiyumaru to believe that they were designed to resist heat. The young male remained still on his back, looking up at the starry night sky with half-lidded eyes. The embossed mark of Ryuugakure remained untouched somehow, as if a miracle had prevented the symbol of the boy's heritage from being defaced.

"You missed," Jiyumaru stated calmly.

"You figured it out already?" Yakusho's voice was strained and quiet, unable to speak up due to his injuries.

"While I was in the fire," the ANBU admitted. "The flames weren't hot enough to kill or incinerate things. They're a flashy side effect made from the fire you coat yourself in and to mask the true nature of the jutsu. You collide with a specific point on your opponent's body with such tremendous force that the shockwave multiplies within their body, creating a massive chain reaction that can shatter their bones and organs."

"Exactly fifteen millimeters from the left of the heart," Yakusho said. "Even half a millimeter's difference means it fails."

Jiyumaru sighed deeply and looked up to the sky with Yakusho. "Why?"

"Why did I miss, you mean?"

"Yes, that's what I meant."

Yakusho turned his head to the side, avoiding the deep gaze that Jiyumaru had turned downward. "You need to help Naruto. He may be strong…stronger than any of us…but against Sakai that power is meaningless. He will lose on his own."

"Wh-why do you…?" Jiyumaru was silenced as Yakusho looked up at him with pleading eyes, a look that froze Jiyumaru's judgement.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Yakusho asked. "You know the answer. Go."

Jiyumaru stayed for only a moment before nodding and turning around. He knew he wouldn't be able to do much for Naruto in his current state. He could barely move and could barely fight. Yet somehow he knew simply being there would be a help in and of itself. With a slight smile the battered ANBU jounin limped away from Yakusho.

He did not get far before he was faced with the Dragon Fang. The previously discarded blade lay not too far from where Jiyumaru was currently, face down near where the stream that had cut the terrain had once been. Normally, in any other situation, Jiyumaru would have simply kept walking. Yet something from earlier in his battle was still bothering him. Despite his training and purpose, Jiyumaru walked over towards the blade and kicked it over, trying not to get burned by its odd nature.

Just as Jiyumaru had hoped, the picture Yakusho had stolen remained on the stones underneath the sword. The injured male fell to his knees gently and picked up the picture, staring at it intently. His eyes trained on it harshly until his head started to throb with his heartbeat, causing a loud thumping to consume his mind. He stared at the boy in the photo that had replaced Zougen Gisei even though his mind began to boil over.

"Yo…"

The words were forming on his lips, but seemed to be blocked by something in his head. No matter how hard he tried to speak the name it would not come. The throbbing in his head grew, causing him intense pain. Each palm cupped his skull as he began to writhe in agony, searching his memory for the words that would not come.

"Yoshiro…wh-who…who the hell…are you!?"

A bright red light came to life on Jiyumaru's forehead, along with a searing blast of pain that consumed his entire consciousness. He screamed into the night as a small symbol formed upon his forehead, that of the small blood drop that was his clan's insignia. The red light stopped as soon as the entire icon had been formed, ripping through Jiyumaru's mind and body like a scythe. His hands fell to his side as he toppled over, crashing onto the steamed rocks that remained.

The picture fluttered down from his grasp and landed right next to him. In the picture, on both the mystery boy's and Jiyumaru's shoulder pad was the very same blood drop symbol that had appeared on Jiyumaru's forehead.

* * *

**­­Merry Christmas one and all! Please visit the website at http://dragonheart. so we can celebrate together. The website will be moving soon, so I'll update you here and in my profile if it does.**


	19. Chapter 18

**I want to thank everyone for sticking with Dragonheart for over a year. The ride never gets any less exciting, and every chapter brings me closer and closer to the exciting exposé. For those of you wondering, the Dragonheart Website HAS moved, and is now located at "dragonheartonline,freehostia,com". Just replace the commas with periods and paste into your web browser. I hope to revive the community before it totally dies!**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 18 as best you can!**

* * *

**Dragonheart**

Chapter 18

The earth shook violently under the collapse of the thick black pillars, scattering dust and tree limbs about the forest. The spectacle could be seen from miles around as the great towers pitted and fell, tumbled across one another and crushed the flora beneath them. Such a catastrophe lent itself to a set of dominoes, each huge structure toppling the next one it hit until none were left standing. Each piece of the faux-forest came down thunderously upon the true woods, scattering seeds and foliage across the battered terrain, securing the future of the area amidst its own destruction. Even after the calamitous display ended the world continued to rumble, ending only after several moments of tremors and aftershocks.

The sight was enough to pause the tension in a small blue bubble that stood in the middle of a great clearing in the deep forests of the Fire Country. Two combatants, trapped within a strange, glowing barrier, were shocked into motionlessness and speechlessness. Their eyes became so firmly trained on the scene that nothing else around them registered. Naruto, who had been kicking and squirming all of five seconds ago, was amazingly silent and observant during the fiasco. There was an awkward stretch of silence that followed until the captured boy found the words to express his thoughts.

"S-Sugoi…" the blond gasped. "Sakura-chan…she did it!"

The raven-haired girl inside the flowing shield turned her head in the direction of her lover's voice, her own speech catching in her throat. "S-Sakura-chan…?"

Naruto's face was curved in a smile so large it nearly stretched beyond his whisker marks. Though the mist-eyed girl was unaware of the circumstances of his happiness, the mere sight of the young man smiling made her hopes soar. She had been afraid at first, especially with the way that Sakai had been threatening to end Naruto's life. Yet now, seeing him happy, allowed all the doubt to simply disappear into thin air.

_Sakai!_

Hinata spun around, pulling herself into a ready stance. She had been so absorbed in the goings-on that she had forgotten all about her enemy. It was a mistake she could not afford to make. Had she been in the presence of her father or Neji, she would have been scolded horribly. Had she been on a real mission, it probably would have cost her allies their lives.

Yet this lapse in judgment had cost her nothing. She whipped around to face Sakai only to see him staring vacantly in the direction of the collapsing ebony spires. At least, she assumed he was staring. It was difficult to tell what the teenage boy was thinking thanks to his lifeless, colorless eyes. His body continued to tremble long after the event had passed, consumed by forces that even Hinata's Byakugan could not see. Sakai's fists clenched and unclenched with no set pattern, his hardly trimmed nails digging into his flesh tightly in a mix of rage and anxiety.

Without warning his head snapped back in the Hyuuga girl's direction. Merely catching a glimpse of the center of Sakai's ghostly eyes made Hinata's body jump in fright, along with making her knees feel weak. She recovered quickly enough, but was shocked that merely trading glances with the young male would be enough to affect her so deeply. There was something very unsettling about the knife-haired boy's ability to chill her with such little effort.

Something inside her itched. She couldn't place her finger on what it was, however.

"So that's how it is?" Sakai questioned. "You mean to tell me that the short-haired girl could defeat Katai-sempai? Is that the kind of ludicrous thing you want me to believe?"

Hinata stood perplexed. Sakai's actions were highly unusual, as though he were actually blaming them for the destruction of the throng of black diamond pillars. Then Hinata realized that he actually _was_ blaming her and Naruto for it. It was hard to judge thanks to the nature of his gaze, but he seemed quite upset. Was he accusing them of having used genjutsu to trick him? Was his anger even directed at them? What benefit could be gained from the situation? Why was he so upset?

"Yeah, that's precisely it…" Naruto grunted as his body was squeezed. The part of the barrier that held him captive seemed to constrict more tightly the angrier Sakai became. "Something wrong with your vision? 'Cause from what I just saw, it looks like Sakura-chan just beat the _hell_ out of your precious Katai-sempai, asshole!"

There were many things wrong with Naruto taunting his captor in such a way. First and foremost was the fact that Naruto was completely unaware of the real outcome of the battle of which he spoke. His confidence in his teammate was incredibly high however, which could excuse that solitary slip of the tongue. What was truly a stupid idea was taking a shot at something his jailer felt very strongly about. The chakra encasing his body tightened suddenly, squeezing him violently and causing him to cry out in pain. Hinata rushed to the side, pressing her hands against the wall in an attempt to reach her lover.

"You do not seem to understand your situation," Sakai hissed. "Do you honestly think me to be fooled by this nonsense? This…mirage you've put before me?"

"As if I could do pull something like that off!" Naruto's voice began to thin out as the air was pressed from his lungs. Another moment of this and he would pass out.

"I think I should warn you that I'm not amused. Do you understand that there is no way that Katai could lose to your little girlfriend? Does that register with you, Demon Child?!"

Sakai felt a jarring sensation explode from his stomach. His rage had left him wide open to Hinata's furious blow, designed entirely to have him release his hold on Naruto. Sakai relented, but not due to Hinata's attack. As with her previous blows, the full force of the Jyuuken strike was absorbed by the thick layers of chakra that filled Sakai's body. It wasn't a fluke or simply circumstance, either. Sakai had developed the technique for pressing his excess energy into thick layers against his skin to prevent heavy trauma to his body long ago. It was a jutsu he was very proud of and thankful for having made. Instead of being incapacitated, the clear-eyed boy simply stumbled back a few steps and loosened the bonds that held the Jinchuuriki to his chakra dome.

"I don't have any idea what's going on," Hinata said, "but your fight is with me, not Naruto or anyone else!"

On the outside Hinata was strong. On the inside, she was in turmoil. Time slowed as all her thoughts and feelings caught up with her, crashing down on her like a tsunami. When had Katai become a part of this? Why was he fighting Sakura? How far had they all traveled from the village? Where were the other kidnappers? Why was Naruto the only one to have found her? Why was Sakai using Naruto as bait? Why was Katai's potential failure such a blow to him?

The probable answer to the last question made sense to Hinata. Sakai had called Kongouseki Katai his sempai. That meant he had a great deal of respect for the rock-bodied young man, perhaps more than a simple student/mentor relationship generally allowed. She had never seen Katai in action, but had heard that he was truly marvelous to watch in combat. Practically indestructible. If all of this was true, then him being upset over Katai's presumed defeat made sense.

Sakai stood tall and shook off what little damage Hinata's attack had done to him. He had no time to feel hurt or languish in mild prickles of pain. Much more important and distressing things demanded his attention. His eyes once again trailed the horizon, searching this time not for the mark of his superior, but for the remains. Not a single ebony peak was left in the dense forestland, making everything around Sakai feel empty in a way. His denial had been vicious, but part of him had already accepted the truth. It was impossible for him to know for sure, but that made very little difference. Somehow, Sakai simply _knew_ that Katai had lost, even if he was a loss as to explain how.

The thought of Katai having been killed sent a flurry of rage, sadness and disappointment through Sakai's otherwise lifeless body. That anger would be the fuel he would use. He would focus his attention on the task at hand. He was a shinobi. More importantly, Katai would have done the same. A new force drove the spectre-like teen's objective.

That new force was revenge.

_This is what it comes to?_ Sakai wondered._Such a thing…I never imagined it could happen. The only person Katai-sempai ever feared was this blond boy…and yet it was that kunoichi that finally defeated him? Perhaps we have underestimated Konoha's shinobi all this time…_

Sakai sighed deeply, putting Hinata on guard once again. He shook his head slowly before turning his pale vision back on the young girl, drawing his hands upward toward his face. Chakra began to gather in his fingertips and cascade about his body as he forced it into the ground, keeping his sight trained fiercely on his opponent.

"So be it," he muttered. "Since you seem to lack it, I will show you respect for Katai-sempai…through vengeance if I must!"

The ground around Hinata erupted in dozens of thick blue tendrils, swirling around her in a dance choreographed out of anger. Hinata's feet moved with grace and speed, shifting her out of the road of each lashing tentacle of energy. Though all of her dodging was improvised, each swing of her arms and tilt of her upper body seemed planned, exuding the aura of dignity and beauty that a true dance possessed. A slow rhythm formed out of nowhere, a waltz with a never-ending triple beat that set the pace for the battle. Each step was glorious to behold, the lithe kunoichi's body slipping between arcing strikes and rampant swings. No matter how hard Sakai tried to hit her, he met with failure.

Finally he made but a single slip. A single missed note in a long melody, a single step misplaced in a long tango. That created Hinata's opening, one she exploited without a second thought. The kidnapped girl curled her fingers into a readied palm before thrusting her arm toward the gap between Sakai's vines of chakra, expelling a sharp blast of her own power through her hand.

"_Hakke Kusho!_"

The harsh blast of pure energy slammed into Sakai, pushing his body across the dried grass and loose earth. Instantly his attack faded, leaving Hinata alone once again on her side of the field. She resumed the standard Jyuuken pose before Sakai had come to a stop, standing tall against Hinata's defiant attack. Once again the young man seemed largely unaffected by her attacks, though his clothing did not fare as well. The hanging threads of navy blue fluttered in the small breeze, torn and ripped from Hinata's powerful ranged strike. His shirt was almost entirely ripped down the middle, leaving more of his skeletal body on display than the Hyuuga heiress cared to see. The strange symbol engraved on his chest seemed to shimmer slightly, drawing her Byakugan-laden gaze back to his chest for but a moment.

_How can he simply stand there as if he hasn't been hit?_ Hinata wondered. _No human can simply shrug off everything. There's got to be some trick to this…something I'm not seeing!_

Hinata's mind raced even during the small amount of downtime she had. She knew she would need to use all of her abilities, including her thoughts, in order to defeat her current opponent. The concept that there were things even the intoxicating full sight granted by the Byakugan could not see was not a new concept to the Hyuuga clan. It was a reality they had had to deal with for many long years, despite the dojutsu's legendary status. Yet Hinata's growing distress was not born of that lack of sight. Her concerns were fixated on figuring out the riddles presented to her and saving Naruto from his current predicament. The latter alone was enough to make her fight at her maximum.

Sakai's hand flew forward awkwardly, his hand clenched in a tight fist. Hinata's reactions were stalled by her thoughts, leaving her helpless to avoid the large pillar of azure light that struck her directly in the face. The furious blow sent her tumbling back into the barrier, impacting on the humming blue wall with a loud smack. Her insides jostled as she ricocheted off the immaterial surface and collapsed face first in the dirt. The air rushed out of her, leaving her sucking for breath as she tried to right herself. Sakai had not faltered in taking advantage of the moment and launched another lash her way. Hinata's body, though winded, refused to allow itself to be struck by Sakai again. She rolled to the side at the last second, hoping to avoid the incoming attack. Two separate bodies of chakra met at the edges of Sakai's barricade and melded flawlessly, the thick pipe that had been used to attack Hinata flowing seamlessly into the dome that surrounded the fight.

Another thick shot of chakra flew out of the ground at Hinata with but another thrust of Sakai's palm. The white-eyed girl drew in a deep breath and finally regained her lost oxygen, using her newfound breath to propel herself into the air. Instinct made her reach for the tool pouch that was no longer there, leaving her stranded in mid-air with no weapons other than her fists. Her circumstances became even more desperate as yet another whip of blue energy flew out of the ground at her. As before, Hinata's options were limited. With no other avenues she thrust another wave of chakra from her palm at Sakai. The Hakke Kusho surge flew straight through the winding blue light at the wraithlike ninja, only to be stopped a mere inch from his form by a sparkling cerulean wall. Hinata landed with a soft thud as Sakai lowered his arm, causing the softly radiant divider to lower back into the ground.

"Nothing short of impressive," Sakai commented, his hollow voice drifting through the air. "I see why you were choice number two."

"Number…two?" Hinata wondered aloud.

Sakai's answer was to clench and unclench his right fist, summoning another mass of chakra behind him. With an open palmed, underhanded swipe, five separate sapphire fingers shot out from the earth at Hinata, each one assaulting her from a different angle. She didn't hesitate, spinning her body quickly to deal with each winding wisp as it closed in. The first two were dealt with flawlessly, a single Jyuuken blow causing them to scatter into the air. Her lithe frame slipped away from the next two strikes in one movement, allowing her to cut the tendrils off at the head with dual knife hand strikes. The fifth finally evaded her guard and struck her across the back, sending her forward into the dirt roughly. She stopped two feet later, grime and bruises coating her body in various places. She was on her feet quickly, giving a harsh shout at her minor failure.

"Yes, number two," Sakai replied impassively. For a moment it appeared as though he would say more, yet his lips stayed tightly shut after only three words. Hinata felt rage bubbling within her stomach, causing her to grit her teeth. Through it all, one simple thing became clear.

Being on the defensive would not work for her this time. She would have to go on the attack if she wanted to win.

Hinata's stance shifted ever so slightly, putting her weight on different points on her body than usual. She had been practicing and practicing for a moment such as this, ready to lash out with a strength she had been building for years on end. Normally fear would have stopped her. However, in the last few months of her life, fear had lost its iron grip. It trailed behind her now, trying desperately to catch up as she faced the opposite direction, standing in the light of her friends and love.

And one of those was in danger of being taken away from her.

The young heiress's eyes flashed momentarily as her form vanished from sight. Naruto stopped squirming and Sakai's emotional shell cracked slightly once more in a startled gasp as she disappeared from view. She materialized above him, all her weight thrown behind a flying palm strike. The intense, chakra-laced blow fell short of its target, blocked by another hastily summoned wall. For a moment she remained suspended in the air, her veined eyes staring through the barrier at her opponent, and through his skin to his chakra circulatory system. He was nothing but a diagram to her, a puzzle with holes she had to plug. She alone possessed the power to finish that puzzle in a single turn.

Gravity set in and Hinata's legs met ground. She backed off immediately, watching the wall fall as she retreated. Dust scattered mildly at ankle height as she dug her heels into the soil in order to stop, leaving only seven feet between herself and Sakai. Another storm of blue flew out of the ground at her, thick tendrils crashing in on her petite frame from all angles. She waited just long enough for every cord to be within her reach before activating her absolute defense, her invisible blades of chakra slicing each and every swiveling blue mass as it rushed in on her. Hinata was moving as soon as the last strand was cut, hoping to catch the stoic shinobi off guard with her rapid, agile movements. A finger strike landed just off the side of a blue pillar that had been pulled out of the ground, which caused her second attack to be thrown off balance. She recovered just in time to avoid his counter attack, flowing underneath a wildly thrown azure arc. The momentum her dodge imparted upon her allowed her to twist her body around his, coming out of her deft maneuver while facing his back. Both her palms struck him hard, firing a lush wave of chakra at his body. Despite his minor stumble, the young man looked largely unaffected by the blow, leaving Hinata to bite her lip as a pillar of blue light slammed into her stomach and flung her against the barrier once more.

Red met beige as Hinata found a small quantity of blood rise into her mouth. She coughed and spat the metallic flavoring out of her body, feeling her body reel from the furious blow. She was vaguely aware that someone was calling her name frantically. After a moment to regain her composure, she realized that it could only be Naruto. Without even moving she could see him, writhing and struggling against the contracting sinew of Sakai's chakra, his bones popping and cracking lightly under the pressure. She knew it was all an act to egg her on, to make her fight when she didn't want to. Not that she truly had a choice in the matter.

That was when a peculiar thought arose in her head. Her last thought had left something of a bitter doubt in her mind. None of this truly made any sense at all. All chances of escape had been lost when the dome had closed over her. Naruto had shown promise in being able to break Sakai's protective jutsu with his own powerful attack, but the eerie enemy ninja had made short work of that. Which was the part that didn't sit well with Hinata. Sakai had the ability to crush Naruto and end his threat instantly. So why was he so happy to simply keep the boy as a prisoner? It didn't make sense. If the ghostly warrior believed he was going to win, then after defeating Hinata he would most likely have to deal with Naruto. That didn't make any sense. Naruto would be enraged if she were beaten. He would fight back with everything he had to keep Sakai from taking her away. He would…

It finally hit her.

It was a trap. It was all designed to make either her or Naruto lose their cool, and call upon the power of the Kyuubi. It explained why Sakai had referred to Naruto as a demon child, and it explained why he was torturing both her and the blond. For some reason or another, he was trying to draw out the red chakra both of them had. He _wanted_ them, either of them, to call upon the demon's chakra. The only question Hinata could not figure out was why.

_It doesn't matter why_, she said to herself. _All it means is you can't give in and use it. You never wanted to in the first place, remember?_

Hinata realized his trap was doing double duty on her. She honestly hadn't even considered using the demon's chakra until put in this situation. Now it was all she could do to remember she shouldn't. The tense air tugged at her mind as she kept a close eye on Sakai, measuring him and his intentions as she continued to stare into the flowing blue wires that made up his inner body. It hadn't been easy so far, so why would this be any different?

Another swing of blue made her duck and roll to the side. Even though the action had started again she was still contemplating, still thinking. She could keep dodging and rolling all she wanted and it probably would not make even the slightest bit of difference. She had begun this fight with a distinct worry that her opponent had immense skill in chakra manipulation. The more she had battled him, the more she realized that he also had to have a massive store of chakra as well. She did not toss the possibility out the window as most other people had. After all, she already knew one person with a level of chakra that was as close to infinite as one could get. Things like this were possible. The issue became that if he truly did have a nearly infinite level of chakra, then he could do almost anything with it and could last for a very, very long time.

Which meant that Hinata really only did have one option.

The white-eyed girl rushed forward, bringing her arms up in preparation. She was once again reminded of her restricted range when three separate ropes of chakra descended upon her, cutting off her straight run towards Sakai. She pivoted on her toes to avoid the first, spinning her body away from the crushing downward impact. The second came at her from the side like a right hook, curving inwardly to strike her in the stomach. The lithe kunoichi stopped her spin abruptly with her other foot, digging the blue geta into the ground and forcing her body into an incredibly graceful and marvelous cartwheel, slipping past the second attack by a hair's breadth. The third was far more direct, homing in on her with its bludgeoning tip in a straight flow, flying straight at her head. When both her feet were planted once more she threw her body back, her upper half landing on palms bent behind her head. Her raven locks arced skyward under the force, fluttering violently in the gust that accompanied the clubbing chakra that zoomed past her. When the blue weapon faded she quickly kicked herself back up and resumed her charge, the entire escapade having taken less than ten seconds.

Though he looked awkward and slow, Sakai was anything but. Quick motions from his wrist and fingers called random pillars and blocks of chakra out of the ground, each one surfacing with the sole intent of blocking off Hinata's advance. When the maze of solidified blue was finished he went on the attack again, this time throwing four large tendrils at her. Each squirming mass sifted through the blocks like a serpent, tracking her down as she darted between the avenues given to her. She sidestepped the first one, bringing her hand down on it in a fierce chop that was bladed with her own chakra. She found, much to her own dismay, that she could not cut through the larger constructs as she had done the smaller ones, their resilience granted most likely from some other force. Forced to duck between two other pillars to avoid being lashed by the extreme appendage, the young woman found herself caught between two oncoming attacks at once. She quickly leapt upwards and split her legs, catching the two opposing walls nearby with her feet and keeping her body suspended above the ground. The two wriggling masses collided, exploding in a wondrous show of blue light that she quickly escaped from, dropping from her makeshift perch as soon as the coast was clear.

The other two serpentine bulks flanked Hinata much like the first two had, attempting to pin her between each other. Hinata was not complacent enough to think Sakai would fall for the same trick twice, and instead used one of the pillars she was caught between as a board, vaulting off it just as one of Sakai's attacks closed in. She flew over it, landing in a small space free of obstacles or traps. She took but one moment of stillness to find her quarry, taking off in his direction briskly. Her lungs began to burn gently from exertion as she picked up speed, followed on both sides by her ghostly pursuers.

The first strike came from her right as Sakai's tendril crashed through the maze, breaking down the obstructions in its path with no effort at all. Each piece of chakra it blazed through was added to its own mass, making the great tendril larger and larger as it approached. There was very little room for Hinata to escape, as the second flailing tentacle to her left began its attack as well. At the last possible moment she did the unexpected and stopped completely, letting the smaller strand smash into the ground just ahead of her. Sakai instantly lost sight of the Hyuuga girl in the cloud of dust his missed assault had kicked up, and therefore did not see Hinata scale his other glowing arm. She leapt from it as quickly as she could, veering down on her aggressor with hands at the ready, her pale eyes staring righteous fury into the empty pools of his soul.

A veritable briar patch of blue erupted from both the ground and Sakai himself, catching the airborne kunoichi completely off guard. She was struck in the left shoulder, her body wheeling off to the right as she fell towards the ground. She met the earth with a vicious smack, her entire body jumping from the impact. Another spat of blood watered the grass in front of her before she rolled backwards to avoid the dangerous growth of azure energy. Once on her feet she could see the complicated design the ingenious male had created, a thicket of wild beams and thorns that been sculpted completely out of his chakra in less than a second. It retreated suddenly, leaving the frail-looking shinobi wide open for attack. Hinata took the sporadic defense as the result of poorly and hastily shaped chakra and forged ahead, driving at Sakai with her left palm.

Her hand slapped against a thick wall, her eyebrows furrowing in aggravation as her kidnapper summoned yet another perfectly crafted defense. She rolled around the structure to deliver another blow, her right hand racing outwards with but two fingers extended in a sharp, knifing strike. Sakai rose and curved his hand to intercept, a great pool of energy gathering in his own palm as he deflected the pinpoint attack at the final moment. That same hand curved and pointed two fingers skyward, a surge of chakra exploding out of the earth at Hinata's feet. The agile girl dove to the side, avoiding the well-aimed attack and throwing herself on the offensive once again. Three lightning fast blows were blocked by another thick partition, sending her into a flurry in an attempt to land at least one decent hit. Either a swell of cobalt power or an energy-laced hand diverted each blindingly quick assault from its target. The frustration began to build within her, her rage turning into fuel as she tried harder and harder to land that one successful attack.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of failed attempts, a solitary finger strike made it through Sakai's defenses. The wild thrust met with his elbow joint, sending a sharp spike of chakra through his skin. The erroneous blow was so powerful that it cut into one of the weaker parts of his inner shield and delivered a pinprick directly to the tenketsu located there. The ghost-boy cried out, his body stumbling backward slightly as he felt the numbing tingle from Hinata's attack, swiping at the enraged inheritor with a wide club of chakra. The swing caught her in the side and sent her to the ground, giving Sakai a moment to recompose himself. With a grunt he forced a wave of chakra against the closure and popped it back open, his arm exploding in pain momentarily before returning to normal. He had been well aware of the dangers his target possessed, including her uncanny ability to see and strike at his chakra points. It was that unique character trait that made him glad he had such amazing control over his body's own forces.

Hinata charged in again, her palm headed straight for Sakai's exposed face. This time she was sure she had him, the element of surprise bringing her attack within inches of success. It was simply not the case however, as a whirling mass of chakra appeared before his mug for but a split second, acting as a momentary shield. Hinata cursed under her breath as she brought herself around for another attack, aiming her palm at this stomach this time. Sakai was far more prepared for the second swing, summoning a more reliable barrier to protect his body. Hinata continued to circle him, taking shots at his openings only to see them close before she could make contact. Another dance began, this time with Sakai as its center as Hinata continued to flow about him like water, punctuating her graceful movements with sharp, insistent stabs of her hands. Immovable walls that kept phasing in and out of existence, living only as long as their owner willed them to, stayed each pinpoint blow.

From the sidelines, Naruto remained too entranced to even fight against the tight grip on his body.

The procession came to an abrupt, unforeseen stop as Hinata's foot slipped on the blood she herself had spilled upon the grass. Her glorious movement, stopped by the small oversight, was the only opening Sakai required. His hand thrust forward, sending a flush of chakra from his arm straight toward the battered girl with the intent of slamming her against the barrier for a third time.

Much to his amazement however, Hinata did not allow herself to become subject to that treatment once again. The beleaguered kunoichi forced her body upright and jumped into the air, flipping over Sakai's body to land behind him. His outpour of chakra continued on its crash course, splashing off the dome and drizzling away into the air as he tried in vain to spin around in time to form another wall.

"_Hakke…_"

Naruto's eyes had gone wide long before Sakai's did. Hinata had assumed her position even before Sakai had swiveled on his heels, bending low to the ground with her left leg forward and her arms outstretched parallel to that. It was the stance Naruto had seen years before when he had faced Hinata's then-fatalistic cousin in the chuunin exams. The blond could hardly believe what he was seeing.

Sakai hardly had a chance to hardly believe it.

"…_Rokujuuyonsho!"_

Hinata's body became the paramount of the Hyuuga family's strength. Before the blade-haired kidnapper could react, two blazingly fast jabs struck him, one above the heart and the other just under his ribs. Hinata's form twirled on her feet and delivered four more strikes to Sakai, these ones even faster than the two previous. Her body shifted and turned once more, sending eight rapid blows into his upper body. Another graceful full rotation brought her back to him, this time firing off sixteen lightning fast attacks into him. His body began to slide backwards under the tremendous assault of the Hyuuga clan's powerful taijutsu, his lips curling in pain as Hinata continued with her liquid grace, stabbing her fingers into him in a flurry of thirty-two vicious hits. With a shout she spun around one final time, her hands moving faster than even her own eyes could follow as she littered his entire body with the final sixty-four-point assault. The final strike hit him with surprising force, sending him flying away from her and into the side of the dome with a sudden cry of pain. He slumped off his own barrier and coughed, red color staining his lips and the grass, revealing what was perhaps the only human quality he seemed to possess.

"It's over now," Hinata said firmly. She could see with her eyes that the technique had been done flawlessly. Every single tenketsu in Sakai's body was firmly closed. Even with the amount of chakra he had he would not be able to reopen them all in time. That process would take time…time he didn't have.

The battered shinobi did not reply. He simply rose to his feet without using his hands, a motion that traversed into the realm of disturbing as his frail-looking arms wobbled back and forth as though he were some sort of zombie. Hinata dared not look directly into his eyes as he turned his face upward, afraid that the illusion of his undeath would be complete if she stared at those empty orbs. He stood as straight as he could, blood dribbling down his lip softly as he twisted his face into an unnerving smirk.

That was when the forest behind them exploded into flames.

Three heads spun around as quickly as possible to take in the sight of shattered trees and billowing smoke. The line of trees that all of them had exited not long ago lay in ruins, turned into nothing more than fuel for the blaze that had mysteriously consumed them. Her vision raced throughout its incredible range, searching for the cause of the inferno. Sakai seemed to be doing the same thing, but at a slower pace, as though he already knew what had caused it. Naruto struggled to see anything, his body stuck facing away from the blaze as he tried his hardest to turn his head and see.

"Wh-what the hell is going on?" he shouted hoarsely, his lungs continually being squeezed by his prison.

Hinata would have answered had shock not prevented her from doing so. She had found the source of the great fire floating in the sky, hurling another ball of fire at the ground, causing another explosion to rattle the woodland. She could not believe what she was seeing however, as the only thing that could describe it was a beast of legend.

"A…A dragon!?" she gulped, not realizing her voice had squeaked the words out.

"It seems Yakusho-kun decided to not pull his punches," Sakai muttered. "Truly a terrifying sight."

"Y-Yakusho…?" Hinata gasped, turning around to face Sakai. "H-how did you…what are you talking about!?"

Sakai kept his eyes focused on Yakusho's draconic form, eyeing the way the powerful shinobi hurled balls of flame into the forest. He seemed to ignore Hinata even when he began to speak to her again, keeping his eyes focused on the sky.

"He truly is quite strong. Even with my limitless potential I doubt there would be much I could do against a force such as Yakusho's."

Hinata seemed lost. She could not seem to grasp the implications of Sakai's statements, even though the reality was well within her reach. Much like Naruto she did not want to believe the truth. Her hands clenched and unclenched, trying to put tangible meaning into her feelings.

As if things were not hectic enough already, the ground shook furiously once again. Hinata's eyes swerved around once again, this time to bear witness to the sight of a giant, armored creature coming into existence, wielding a giant lance as it stood down the floating dragon that was apparently Yakusho. This seemed to shock even Sakai, who stood back slightly at the sight.

Then his lips curved into a smile.

"Then again…"

"Keep your eyes on your enemy!" Hinata snapped, her cheeks flushing as she realized she was reprimanding the young man for something she'd been doing just a moment previous. "You aren't in the position to take me idly."

Sakai turned his head back down to Hinata, glaring right through her with his vacant eyes. "Are you referring to the way you've sealed my tenketsu? If so, I feel that I should inform you that something as trivial as this does not guarantee your victory against me."

Lifeless arms slowly floated upwards from their limp position, pressing into the skin around the symbol on the shinobi's chest. Sakai grunted softly as he pushed his fingers against the small icon, the inky design flashing out sprinkles of blue and red. The entire area inside the dome shook violently then depressed, as if some sort of giant hand was attempting to crush everything within it. The small fingers of the symbol began to spread out wildly, branching and wriggling off in various directions across Sakai's skin. With every inch they claimed Sakai's face scrunched up more, as though the growing of the seal caused him great pain. The strange lines continued until they were on every inch of his visible skin, crawling right past his face and sliding over his palms and fingers. His squirming ended as the blackness stopped growing, his contorted face relaxing as he flashed another wicked grin.

The shockwave that followed slammed Hinata against the barrier fiercely and even caused the wind to be knocked out of Naruto's lungs. The gust of energy fluctuated and flared, blinding Hinata's wondrous view with spiraling wisps of blue. There was very little she could do against the force, the waves of power continuing to flood and explode from the epicenter, keeping her pinned firmly against the walls of the battleground. As the great squall of energy began to die down, Hinata peeled herself from the shimmering divider and walked towards where she had once stood, returning to a ready stance. She would be prepared for whatever it was that Sakai had up his sleeve.

She could not possibly have prepared for what she saw.

The frail, ghostly frame that had once been Sakai had disappeared in the thunderous display of raw might. What stood in his place now had much more tone and muscle to it, filling out the confines of what was once a loose and wavy shirt. All alone his body the great lines of black that had consumed his body had turned blue, glowing the color of pure chakra. His body shimmered and glowed softly, giving a radiant aura around him that made him seem more godly than deathly. His eyes were firmly shut, placing him against his own shining backdrop like some great picture from centuries ago. His eyelids slowly began to peel back, causing Hinata to gasp at the state of his once-bare eyes. For unlike before, they were now ablaze in azure, chakra burning out from his irises in long streaks.

Despite all of the changes his body had undergone, Hinata was not scared by his altered state at all. What truly scared her was the sight of his tenketsu opened once more, his system roiling with more chakra than any normal human being should ever have been able to have.

"H-how in the…?!"

"I told you," Sakai sneered, his voice dripping with malice, "that nothing as trivial as closing my tenketsu would guarantee you victory against me."

Hinata felt her body thrown aside, tossed across the dirt and into the wall of the barrier once again. The only thing that differentiated this attack from the others was the heat that was spreading across her arm. Her mind registered it as the blazing heat of a deep wound, something she had not experienced during the entire fight. As she stood up she gripped her arm, feeling blood pouring out of the gash on her arm. She looked at the wounded appendage and saw the red liquid drooling straight down to her hand, dripping off onto the grass and soil in small droplets from the edge of her fingers.

"In case you were wondering about my miraculous recovery," the glimmering young man chuckled, "it is indeed due to the symbol you saw on my chest. It is an ancient demon-hunting technique used by my clan to store exceptional levels of chakra for heated situations. As things stand, I am now in possession of five months worth of chakra. That amount of energy was enough to forcefully re-open my tenketsu as soon as it entered my body. I was able to use the jutsu because it is triggered by emotion, not chakra.

"And, just in case you weren't aware…the reason you're bleeding is because I've grown tired of this game. Either submit now or I will force you to with more violent means."

Thanks to the Byakugan, Hinata actually _could_ see the worried expression on Naruto's face, his form still pinned to the wall behind her.

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto shouted. "Let me out of here! Leave her the hell alone! What, don't want to fight someone who could kick your ass?! Show some balls, you slimy jackass!"

Naruto was attempting to draw Sakai's attention away from Hinata. He was trying to protect her in the only way he could right now, and Hinata couldn't have felt happier about it. The only problem that remained was that taunting Sakai would not help the situation. As it stood, the kidnapper had shown his disinterest in taking Naruto on in any form of combat. He was also quite determined to make sure Hinata submitted to his will and went along with his plan. He was even ready to use means that would put her life in danger to do so. She was quite convinced there would be no other way out of this except to fight. Hinata gritted her teeth against the pain and resumed her fighting pose.

Sakai's burning eyes narrowed as he raised his glowing palm, focusing his nearly limitless energy before clenching his hand. The air around the Hyuuga heiress exploded with flares of energy, several winding, sharp-ended ribbons of energy flying out of floating masses of chakra. Much to his words, these reinforced tendrils were shaped most brutally, prepared to tear into her flesh. Hinata spun wildly, pressing her form up against the barrier's wall as five spears zoomed right past her. Each sticker was thrust violently into the earth instead, tossing up small patches of dirt as they drove into the ground. The future head of the Hyuuga family gulped loudly, realizing the assault could easily have skewered her. She summoned her courage once again and darted out from behind the failed attack, racing straight towards Sakai with determination in her eyes.

Sakai seemed much more cautious now, leaping away from Hinata's rush before summoning up his defense. It was something that Hinata noted quickly, just before backpedaling away from the chakra spines that jutted out of the earth towards her. The razor-sharp strands stopped just a few inches away from her face, leaving a bead of sweat to trail down her cheek before they dissipated. She glared back at Sakai and his taunting gestures, only to see a blur whiz right by her. Her other arm exploded in painful heat as she was cut once again, blood spraying across the grass before gently rolling down her skin. Hinata cried out in surprise and stumbled backwards, forcing her focus on Sakai.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" he asked. "Or shall I simply keep cutting you until you have no other options?"

"Go fuck yourself!" Hinata spat, her cheeks threatening to turn pink in embarrassment. Cursing was certainly not her thing, yet the words had left her lips regardless.

There was a shaking somewhere in the forest behind the kunoichi. She realized that it was probably the battle between the giant creature and what was apparently Yakusho. She had no time to figure out the particulars, especially not with Sakai out for blood. They would have to wait for afterwards, if she was even conscious then.

If she was still alive then.

Hinata tilted her body to the right as a shaft of chakra flew out from behind Sakai, its tip missing her by barely an inch. The spear of light twisted upon itself and turned around, coming straight back at her. She was running towards Sakai even before the piercing beam had bent, giving her the perfect opportunity for a full on assault. Once more Sakai kept his distance, leaping backward to give himself time to construct a suitable defense. Hinata decided to split his attention and ducked to the side, letting Sakai's attack rush past her. In order to prevent the bladed spear of chakra from impaling himself, Sakai was forced to disperse it, scattering the gathered power into the air.

Hinata struck like lightning, ripping through her opening to deliver three quick strikes to her opponent. Sakai reeled this time, crying out as her Jyuuken attacks cut through to his insides. It was clear from the damage he took that whatever force had been protecting him previous had been vanquished with the activation of his new power. It was also clear that no matter how hard she tried, she could not force his tenketsu closed due simply to the sheer amount of chakra being forced through them. It was the equivalent of trying to stop water from coming out of a tap with just one's fingers.

Her time to contemplate such things drew to an abrupt close. Another crazed thicket of chakra was created straight from Sakai's overflowing body, his burning eyes fixating on her angrily as cerulean nettles and spears erupted from his form. Hinata felt the ends pierce and scatter her skin, blood spraying out across the green grass and Sakai's navy blue uniform. She felt the iron taste stain her tongue before she was flung away, landing harshly on the ground. Her body was opened in several places now, blood seeping through her dark clothing and making it cling to her body sickly. Hinata was vaguely aware that Naruto was shouting, but could hardly make out the words with the ringing and wetness in her ears. She was hardly surprised that she had to wipe a stream of blood out of her eye when she finally managed to stand.

It was then that the sky exploded.

Where once two great creatures had been fighting in the woodlands now stood a giant pillar of flame. The fires whirled in a cyclone, consuming the battlefield they had been summoned to, racing upwards into the sky as they sucked the world dry. The great spiral continued for several minutes before finally dying out, leaving a slightly singed raccoon in its wake, yet no sign of the dragon that it had once been fighting. It was a true spectacle unlike anything the kunoichi had ever seen.

It was then that Hinata realized her fight had been put on pause by the show. Even Sakai seemed transfixed on the events, his lip quivering slightly as the flames died. She was unsure as to just what had captivated the young man so much, but she was not about to let a perfect opportunity escape her. She charged ahead, leading with her right palm as she prepared to strike Sakai in the back of the head, hopefully finishing him off in one blow.

The glowing ninja was not quite as absorbed in the view as he appeared. At the last moment he spun around and knocked Hinata aside by batting her hand aside and throwing a punch to her face. She found her footing just after rolling across the dirt, glaring at Sakai once more as he turned to face her directly.

"Did you see that tornado of fire?" he cackled, his burning blue eyes flaring up. "That was Yakusho-kun's most powerful attack. An attack that could even kill Katai instantaneously…an attack that nothing survives!"

His eyes turned back to the sight of the slightly charred raccoon, his breath gathering in a sigh. "And yet…this is the second time something has survived it. Most…unfortunate. Yakusho-kun was supposed to be our best…what a shame, he will be most displeased with his student."

More and more questions surfaced as Sakai's taunt changed into a miniature monologue. She began reeling with the possibilities of what he had said. Sure the raccoon had survived, but what about everything else? What if someone else had been there at the time? Hinata was sure Naruto would not have been the only person to chase after her. How did Sakai know Yakusho? Did that mean that Yakusho was one of them?

Then a particular question stood out in her mind. Despite all others it continued to reign supreme in the muddled mess of her mind, asking itself over and over and over. Finally she could not take it and wetted her lips, standing tall against the glow of her enemy.

"Who is this 'he'?" she said calmly. "Who do you work for?"

Sakai reeled his head back and stared into Hinata with his blazing pupils, chakra leaking straight into the air as his mouth crooked into a devious grin. "That information is none of your concern. Relax though, you will learn of it soon enough!"

The kunoichi's voice raised in a harsh scream as blood gushed out across her shin. She pulled herself free and slumped forward just in time to dodge the remainder of Sakai's sneak attack, which had been made out of the chakra from the barrier. Her leg bled profusely as she tried to stand on it, rolling down her foot and geta to stain the ground. That injury would cost a great deal of her dexterity, rendering her nearly useless against Sakai's incredibly fast and erratic attacks. With a yelp she launched herself forward, ducking under more sharp worms as they hurtled towards her. Desperate, she crawled away as the spears swirled around and came at her again, rolling away on her stomach to avoid them as they crashed into the earth.

She stood up slowly, gritting her teeth against the searing pain in her left leg. He was trying to cripple her, not kill her. She was worth nothing to this man dead. That meant that no matter what happened, as long as there were no mistakes, she would remain alive. Yet Naruto would probably not share that good luck if things came down to it. She shook her head and growled. Why was she thinking about this? She had to win, regardless of what would happen if she lost. There wasn't any other option.

She was Konoha. She was strong.

Four wisps of chakra materialized in front of Sakai and flew out at his command, twisting in a corkscrew as their pointed tips raced at Hinata. Her only option was canceled when she pivoted on her injured leg, the searing pain halting her escape. Three of the tendrils pierced her body, two lodging themselves in her shoulders and the other one catching her just under her right rib. Her sensations were assaulted, consuming her mind in pain and dizziness as she was twisted and spun towards the edge of the battlefield just before crashing into the barrier. Her body shook in a violent cough, which spewed blood down her chin and dark top, trembling weakly as she tried to breathe. She was aware that her blood was all over the place, while also being vaguely conscious of the fact that she was pinned to the wall of the dome. Her eyesight was blurred from the fierce blows, her Byakugan deactivated out of pure shock. She could make out muffled noises and blurred figures, one of them walking in her direction. She was certain that was Sakai, which meant the strangled cries had to be coming from Naruto. She tried to react, tried to respond. But her body remained idle, unable to fight against the chakra that stuck her against the wall.

Even with her senses failing she could make out Sakai's approach. The soft thump of his footsteps against the grass and the pale glow his form radiated were impossible to ignore even in her level of stupor. As he drew closer her mind began to right itself, the blur beginning to vanish and the sound coming back into focus. She could clearly make out her attacker's bulk and the swiveling blue lines that traced his body from head to toe. He was upon her, she was certain, but her head was still slightly fogged. A sudden pressure encapsulated her throat, slamming her head back against the blue wall behind her. She could make out the fact that the shouting had increased in pitch, but other than that she could barely see more than a few feet ahead of her. That was all the field of vision she required to stare directly into the burning eyes of her aggressor, her form trembling as she drank in every last inch of his terrifying, now-demonic features.

"Were you not worth all the effort, I'd have already killed you," he stated plainly. "Don't get a swelled head about it. I'm only maintaining his orders."

His fingers tightened around her neck, cutting off the flow of air. She panicked, trying to raise her arms to fight him off. Her appendages would not respond, hanging limply at her sides as she was strangled. He wouldn't kill her, which she knew. But if she was unconscious again, then it didn't really matter. He had won this fight and whatever happened afterwards, she would be powerless to stop. Naruto could be crushed to death after she was beaten. They would take her for whatever purpose they wanted, leaving her friends and love behind to die.

_I won't let it happen…_

The grip around her throat tightened, forcing the air from her and clouding her eyes. She tried to gasp, but found that not even the slightest wisp of air could make it past Sakai's iron grip. Her consciousness began to pale, drifting away into nothingness.

_I won't let it happen…_

Naruto cried out, struggling against his tightening bonds. Sakai was wasting no time. He would crush Naruto and have Hinata under in just a moment. He wanted to leave as quickly as possible and get back on his way. This mission was already in enough jeopardy. He didn't want to ruin it anymore than it already was. Plus, that blond haired child had been marked a great threat. He would have to be killed sooner rather than later anyway.

_I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!_

Something dug into Sakai's wrist powerfully, crushing the skin and threatening to break through into the bone. The usually stoic shinobi cried out from the sudden pain and released her neck, looking down to see one of Hinata's pale hands wrapped around his arm. Her fingers however, did not look at all like they had moments before. Her nails had extended, giving her digits the appearance of ragged claws. Something around her seemed to burn, giving off a wave of malevolence and rage that Sakai had never experienced before. It was a moment before he realized it was coming from the chakra encircling her body.

It was another moment before he realized that that chakra wasn't her own.

Hinata's body ignited in a flash, crimson energy wafting off her extremities and smoldering angrily across her skin. Another clawed hand reached up and grabbed Sakai by his elbow, snapping down viciously on the joints and pressing into his skin roughly. He felt his bones on the verge of breaking as Hinata raised her head, her bloodshot Byakugan eyes glaring at him with deep rage. What was once pale lavender orbs now churned with hellfire, creased and red with violence bred solely out of the soul. She snarled at him, baring her canines, which had grown into easily perceptible fangs.

"I won't let you win," she hissed in a growl Naruto had heard once before. "You'll let Naruto-kun go…or I'll _kill you_!"

Sakai was flung quite a distance by his arm, landing solidly against his own blockade once more. The pale cylinders that had kept Hinata pinned dissipated as he lost control over them, allowing her to drop to the floor once more. She barely stood, getting up slowly as the red chakra flicked off of her body like an open flame. As she stood up, her face twisted into an angry scowl as the Kyuubi's chakra worked its magic. The bleeding wounds and open holes on her body began to close up rather quickly, the massive regenerative powers of the demon fox's essence working to aid her. In moments she was completely healed, each lesion completely sealed, marked only by the streams of blood that had originated from them. Thanks to the power she had tapped into, she had gone from crippled to full power in a matter of moments.

Yet for some reason, Sakai had never looked happier.

"I'd like to thank you for finally summoning that _wonderful_ demon chakra," he coughed, rubbing blood off his lips. "I can now finally end this with little to no effort."

Sakai's arms spread out to his sides, an enormous amount of chakra gathering in his fingertips. With a wide swing, strands of energy flew from his hands and draped over Hinata, covering her in a light blue net that Sakai held in his hands. He looked ecstatic as he tapped into his lineage and focused his power through the strands, preparing them for their intended purpose.

"Let's see how you do when I use your own demon chakra _against_ you! _Akuma Fuuin Jutsu! Hikari no Tsubasa!_"

The strings of chakra that Sakai had thrown over Hinata's form flashed as he focused his power into them. Sparkles of light rushed through the thin lines, covering them in a glittering aura. A tension seemed to fill the air as the small ropes dug into Hinata, going past her earthly body and into her chakra. The powerful energy latched onto something roughly before Sakai grabbed the small tendrils and yanked them from her, taking a giant body of red with them.

A giant body of red that dissipated almost instantly.

Sakai froze, his furiously scorching eyes widening in shock. He was at a loss for words, looking between Hinata's body and the tips of his chakra ropes in disbelief. His jutsu had obviously failed somehow, but just how was not in Hinata's ability to understand. She continued to stare at him with her reddened eyes, assessing her newfound situation with a bit of a twisted smile.

* * *

On the sidelines, Naruto stared on in confusion, the crushing of his prison momentarily halted by Sakai's shock. He was at just as much a loss to explain what was going on as Hinata was. Any confusion he had was quickly dismissed as the dark, bellowing voice of the Kyuubi arose in his mind.

_**It figures…out of all the things, our vixen survives on a technicality.**_

Naruto felt his consciousness swerve, turning away from the battlefield to look inside itself.

_What do you mean?_

_**You don't get it? **_The demon fox chuckled slightly, flaring within Naruto's soul. _**That technique he just used was meant to rip out the demon within and use its chakra to supplement his own. It would turn him into a superhuman…if it had worked.**_

_But why didn't it?_

_**The only thing I can guess is that because she does not technically have a demon within her, like you, that the jutsu is completely ineffective.**_

Naruto took a moment to absorb the information before speaking again, his subconscious-self holding his head.

_What were the chances of that?_

_**I'd say about fifty-fifty.**_

* * *

Sakai snorted as he withdrew his coils of energy. This had been an unforeseen hitch. He had known that there was a chance – there always was one – that Hikari no Tsubasa would fail. It was meant for full-fledged demons, not Jinchuuriki. This girl was neither, so it made sense that the jutsu would have an even bigger chance of failing. Somehow though, those thoughts did not comfort the demon hunter. He was now in a very compromising position against a fully healed opponent. In the back of his mind, he realized that he would have to throw caution to the wind to survive.

A moment later, he realized that might not even be enough.

Hinata's claws swung by his face in a reddened blur. They missed his throat only because he had taken a step forward, lowering his head in preparation to attack. His mind reeled at the kunoichi's newfound speed, unable to keep up with just his eyes. She lashed out again, swinging her opened palm in a wide arc laced with bloodstained energy. Sakai braced his arm with chakra and deflected the blow, his bones shuddering under the force. Hinata was now unimaginably strong on top of incomprehensibly fast. For but a moment she was death incarnate, come to claim its next victim.

The noise that came from her lips sounded about as human.

Another thicket of chakra exploded from Sakai's body, his last second defense activating for the third time that night. This time Hinata was not caught by the sudden art, leaping away and holding her ground some ten feet from the demon hunter. The space was all Sakai needed for now, giving him the room and precious seconds to think of what to do. His mission still stood. Yet as things stood, it was becoming harder and harder to fulfill that goal.

If he couldn't fulfill it, he would just have to think of alternatives.

Hinata was on the move again. With the Kyuubi's chakra influencing her, her body became nothing short of a powerhouse. Dust, grass and chunks of soil flew into the air as she bolted from her standing position, shooting straight at Sakai with her claws poised. The boy swung his arm and sent a blade of chakra out of the ground at her, which she promptly rolled right over. Her body twisted in midair as she cleared the obstacle, landing in a low crouch that allowed her to pick up speed once more. Sakai's expression slowly changed from worried to frightened as he began to throw every single lance and tendril he could at her, creating a plethora of deadly attacks that rained down from the sky at her. Each and every one of them was dodged or sidestepped, lessening her pace by just enough to allow him to keep summoning impediments. Even as spikes and spears swirled and crashed into the earth around his target, Sakai knew he could only last so long.

He finally slipped, a single shaft of light missing its intended space by a foot. Hinata slipped through the opening, punishing Sakai for his mistake. Her form took to the air in a marvelous display of strength, each clawed hand coming down to rip his head from his shoulders. Even as she descended the shinobi was defending, bringing a hand across his body in order to call out another spear of energy. Time slowed into individual heartbeats, the sound thumping of the organ acting like a metronome, the only beat of time followed as each warrior readied what would be the final, fatal blow.

The next moment, a large puddle of blood lay at Sakai's feet.

Above him, impaled on a crooked cerulean spike, was Hinata.

"You should have stopped while you had the chance," Sakai muttered indignantly. "Now I've failed my mission."

His mock form of elation fled in the very next heartbeat of time. His instincts should have sensed that something was amiss. He had heard no screams of pain, no shouts of shock and hatred. Yet for that split second he had remained ensconced in his victory. So much so that the words that sounded not from in front of him, but from behind, chilled what remained of his frozen soul.

"Don't ever underestimate me!"

Sakai's face turned around, staring straight into the reddened eyes of Hyuuga Hinata, just as the body on his spear of light exploded in a thick cloud of smoke. Sakai's eyes widened as they grasped the truth of the situation, as well as the terrifying mass of red chakra in Hinata's right hand.

To the side, Naruto could not help but feel pride at what Hinata had learned while training with him all those months before.

"Nobody threatens Naruto as long as I live," Hinata seethed. "I will make you pay for what you've done!"

There was no time to defend. Hinata was too close for any sort of reaction. Her hand, alive with demonic energy, sailed straight into Sakai's chest, pressure expanding in a wide ray as she released the attack.

"_Zankoukuuken!_"

The clearing, forest and sky were suddenly drowned in a sickening crimson glow as the Kyuubi's chakra exploded from Hinata's palm. Thick waves, tendrils and wisps of the demonic chakra sailed through the woods and air, toppling trees and scorching the landscape. All about the haunting light was a horrible, pitched noise that imitated the howling of tortured souls and the cackle of death itself. The immense flood of chakra that escaped the single blow blinded the world, leaving it all blanketed in a stupefying red light.

* * *

Naruto came to moments later, staring up at the starry night sky. The prison, which had been made for him out of chakra, was gone, along with the barrier that Sakai had created. A deep breath was all the confirmation the blond needed that he was no longer bound, filling him with a deep sense of relief. That relief was momentarily replaced with fright as he realized he had no clue what had happened after Hinata had used that terrifying attack. He sat up as quickly as he could and searched what remained of the clearing for his lover.

Hinata lay relatively where she had stood when she had attacked Sakai, crumpled in a soft pile of her own hair. She looked unharmed for the most part, which was enough for Naruto to regain his respite. He made his way over to her cautiously, keeping his eyes open. There was still no sign of Sakai, which made the boy edgy. He did not want to lose Hinata now that he'd finally gotten her back.

Just before he reached the unconscious girl, his foot stepped into puddle. Immediately Naruto's mind realized something was not right with that, and forced him to take a step back. There should have been no water left in the smoldering remains of the clearing. Suddenly afraid of what it might have been, Naruto tried to keep his head from tilting downward. Tried, but failed, as his eyes took the daring measure and beheld the puddle before him.

A moment later, what little food Naruto had left in his system found itself upon the desecrated earth. What he had stepped in was not a puddle, but rather the soft skin of the demon hunter, floating in a small field of the kidnapper's liquefied remains.

_How in the hell did she do that?!_ Naruto's frightened mind screamed.

"NARUTOOOOO!!!!!"

The shout brought Naruto out of his frightened reverie. He looked up wearily to see Tsunade, followed by a throng of Konoha Jounin, racing towards him. A faint smile etched itself onto his features as he crawled over to Hinata, stroking her pristine features.

His questions could wait. For now at least, the nightmare was over.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­**Don't forget to visit the Dragonheart Website at "dragonheartonline,freehostia,com".**


	20. Chapter 19

**Dragonheart**

Chapter 19

Plates and a small glass of what appeared to be milk clattered helplessly upon the platter. The food that adorned the saucers shook mildly with each shuddering step their carrier took. Eventually the person escorting the meal to its rightful owner had to stop, resting against the wall in the hallway with a rasping sigh. A hand slowly came up from the tarnished serving dish and pressed itself against a forehead drenched in pink strands, holding back a small gush of pain.

Sakura had no idea why she was up and about. Sure, she had been the one to volunteer for her current position, but that had been before she'd known they were going to put her "customer" on the top floor of the hospital. Straight walks she could handle, but the stairs murdered her slightly frail body. Her thighs quivered as pain coursed through her legs, making her whimper indignantly at her own fate.

She would bear it. She had to.

Idly Sakura wondered how many days had gone by since that incident. By her count, it had been exactly fourteen days ago that it had all occurred. Two weeks would normally have felt like a long time to the pinkette, yet somehow these had been the fastest two weeks of her life. It made very little sense to her on the whole. Traumatic events were supposed to make things feel longer, weren't they? And wasn't one supposed to have some sort of revelation to accompany a near death experience? Somehow, Sakura was missing both the key factors that the movies had told her she was supposed to be going through. It just went to show that not a single movie director truly understood what it meant to kill and to die.

Could no one be trusted anymore?

Sakura attempted one more time to go over the events that had transpired over the quick two weeks since that horrible mission. Her mind had had difficulty separating fact from fiction lately and attempting to remember things was supposed to help her. There was an understandable gap in her recollection of the events between when she had defeated Kongouseki Katai and when she had awoken in the hospital.

That still reeled her. She'd actually beaten that monstrous man. She would never again underestimate the power of the Hachimon. It had always struck her as somewhat brutish and ineffective, due mostly to Lee's failure to achieve victory with it. Only after seeing what she had been capable of with that incredible power did she truly gain a respect for it. Even then, using it had nearly consumed her life. She would not be relying on it again any time soon.

Things had been hell getting the group back to Konoha. According to Shizune, Tsunade had done everything in her power as the Hokage to get a _true_ rescue mission going as soon as the first group had gone out. Roughly an hour after Naruto and the others had gone in search of Hinata, Tsunade and a fleet of her most trusted Jounin had run off into the forest after them. The blonde leader apparently had no wish to risk losing a Konoha ninja to a kidnapping scheme. That had happened once before, and the results had been disastrous.

Despite the success of this mission, things were no better in that regard. Tenten had only survived by a thread, her injuries so vast and life threatening that if Tsunade had arrived even a minute later the brunette would have died. As it stood, the bun-haired kunoichi wasn't doing entirely well. Though she was alive, she was in critical condition, suffering from multiple gaping wounds. Even the great Slug Princess's medical expertise had been barely enough to keep the girl alive on the trip back to Konoha. There was still no way to tell if Tenten would make it.

Sakura, on the other hand, only suffered from an incredible burst of luck. Her very first use of the Hachimon had left her bloodied, battered and all but crippled. It had come as a surprise to her that she was making one of the quickest recoveries. She had not taken quite the furious, destructive beating that Lee had in his fight with Gaara all those years ago, which gave her a leg up in the healing process. Along with Tsunade's great care for her apprentice and the wondrous attention of all the best medical shinobi in Konoha, Sakura's body had been spared the fate of being rendered completely useless. She was still sore in places, experiencing brief explosions of pain as she walked the hallways of the hospital.

She couldn't complain though. After all, she had volunteered for it.

Hinata and Naruto had, quite amazingly, survived the entire fiasco with barely a scratch. Sakura could only chalk that fact up to the great power of the Kyuubi, which had its own role in the kidnapping plot. She had heard from Naruto how Hinata had defeated Sakai using the demon fox's overwhelming power, turning him into nothing but a puddle of mush. The information Sakura had gathered from Hiashi, Tsunade and Kakashi was that Hinata had used a forbidden art of the Hyuuga clan known as the Zankoukuuken. It was a brutal attack that had been developed long before Sakura's birth, based heavily on the Jyuuken fighting style. It was an inhuman attack that sent a devastating blast of chakra into an opponent's body, flooding it with such an intense amount of energy that it liquefied the victim's insides, bones and all. The result was what Tsunade referred to as "human soup". The only drawback to the technique was that it normally cost the user one hundred percent of his or her chakra, killing them in the process of killing another. Hinata had survived the gruesome side effect thanks only to the Kyuubi's nearly endless chakra supply. Had she not had the demon's energy, she most certainly would have died.

Sakura imagined it would be the only time in his life Naruto would actually thank the Kyuubi wholeheartedly for something.

She also imagined that all thanks would have been thrown out the window when Hinata learned Kiba had died.

Sakura winced as that particular memory resurfaced. It had been roughly a week since the funeral and the details were still fresh in her mind. When Hinata had recovered from using the Zankoukuuken, her first concerns had been to her family and teammates. It had taken a room of three of Konoha's best and brightest over five minutes to break the news of Kiba's death to the young woman. It had taken all of them over an hour to stop her tears. Kiba's memorial and burial had been perhaps the most somber funeral Sakura had ever attended. She had been to several in her life as a Konoha shinobi, but never had she felt so powerfully the grief of losing someone. She did not fully understand why the vibrant young man's death had affected her so. Perhaps it was because she had failed another patient. Perhaps it was the sound of Hinata's crying, a sound so crushing that it made Sakura's heart tremble.

Perhaps it was because she alone was aware of Kiba's secret.

It had been just after Hinata had been kidnapped, before Naruto had woken up. Kiba had been pacing back and forth worriedly outside the hospital. He had been incredibly defensive when Sakura had originally approached him, but after some coaxing he relinquished and confessed everything. His feelings for Hinata, the reason he was so mad at Naruto…absolutely everything that had been on his mind had been given openly to the pinkette. She was now perhaps the only person with knowledge of Kiba's true feelings. She had already decided she would remain as such. It would bring too much pain and suffering to Hinata if she were told the truth now. Sakura would wait until the moment was right.

Her stomach tilted, reminding her how much she hated to think of such things.

To relieve her stress, Sakura forced herself to think of less stressful things. She was reminded that the Tsuchikage had recently come and gone from the village. The messenger birds had left almost the very second Tsunade had returned to Konoha, delivering the message of Katai's betrayal to his master. Shortly afterwards, the leader of Iwagakure had come in person to deal with the situation. Shockingly however, the Tsuchikage had not been confrontational or enraged, nor had he sworn revenge on the people of the Fire Country. Instead, he had treated them to a type of woeful gratitude. The great shinobi had been aware of his apprentice's wavering loyalty, but had not had enough proof to justify removing the hero of his people. Katai's death was a great loss to Iwagakure, even if the twisted man's intention had not been as righteous as he had pretended it to be. With all the evidence that Konoha had gathered against Katai in that one night, there had been no doubt in the Tsuchikage's mind that his student had been a traitor. It was something that one would have had to see in person to truly believe, or so Sakura had been told.

With a stifled grunt the weakened kunoichi tested her legs by placing her weight on them. There was only a slight flare of pain this time, causing her entire body to quiver slightly. She would be able to move again, if only for a while. After all, she still had a job to do, even if she was unsure as to why she was doing it. She slowly shuffled her way down the hall, trying her best to ignore the soreness of her muscles and bones.

As she approached the door of her patient's room, Sakura's mind suddenly stumbled upon a thought she had overlooked. It dealt with Jiyumaru's current condition. Almost as soon as Sakura had been able to walk, Tsunade had brought the young medic to Jiyumaru's room and had her look at him. At first, Sakura believed Tsunade had wanted her to look at Jiyumaru's injured legs, which had still been torn and bloody at the time. The more experienced woman had quickly directed Sakura's attention to where it had been needed. The pink-haired girl had been at just as much a loss to explain the cryptic symbol on Jiyumaru's forehead as anyone else had been. Sakura's analysis had seemingly been enough to confirm whatever suspicions Tsunade may or may not have had, as the blonde had quickly sent a messenger bird to the head of the Kenshin clan.

Sakura's hand turned the doorknob to the room she was heading into and immediately understood why she had been thinking about Jiyumaru. Her eyes traveled from the food and drink on her tray into the window lit room, gazing at a solitary bed. It was no doubt a prisoner's room, just as the guards on the outside would have told anyone. They had largely ignored Sakura's advance, since she was incredibly unthreatening and very familiar to them. In the back of her mind, Sakura made a mental note to report their lack of duty to Tsunade. The young girl slowly slipped into the room and closed the door behind her, taking slow steps towards the captured shinobi before placing her tray right on his lap.

"Your lunch is here, Yakusho."

Ryumoto Yakusho had seen better days. He had healed quite well in the last two weeks thanks to the treatment of Konoha's great medical shinobi, leaving his skin practically unblemished compared to how horridly burned it had been beforehand. Gone were his red vest and sword, the latter locked away in a safe in the Hokage's office. He was broken, his face shadowed against his remaining dark clothes. To Sakura he appeared nothing like a killer or evildoer, but the others had assured her otherwise.

She still could not believe it. When Naruto had first told her that Yakusho had been a spy, she had nearly slapped her teammate. Even now she found that she was refuting it, trying her hardest not to believe that he had betrayed them all. Yet here he was, kept alive and imprisoned in the hospital as he recovered just so they could throw him into Ibiki's clutches. The Torture and Interrogation specialist was still away on a mission, but he would return shortly. When that happened, there would be very little anyone could do for the last remaining Ryumoto. Sakura truly wanted to feel sorry for him, but the welling in her stomach when she thought of what he had done prevented her from truly feeling anything.

"Thanks, Pinkie."

The medic's entire being shook at those words. It unnerved her that Yakusho continued to refer to her by that nickname, especially given his position. Jiyumaru had already told her that there was something strange about the way Yakusho had been acting. Naruto had likewise told Sakura to try and believe in Yakusho, no matter how bad things seemed. Sakura simply could not see how the two of them could be so forgiving. If Yakusho truly was part of the group that had kidnapped Hinata, then that meant he was also responsible for Kiba's death.

Even if it weren't for all that, she couldn't forgive him for…

"You're staring at me, Pinkie."

Yakusho's voice dragged Sakura back to reality, leaving her staring into his dusty brown eyes. Since he had been taken prisoner, Yakusho had not been given the luxuries of everyday living. His small room came with a very degrading open shower and toilet, but no other utilities. A nurse brought his meals to him and he was left under the (normally) careful guard of Konoha's trusted elite. He had not had the benefit of other forms of hygiene since he had left on the mission. His hair was disheveled, dirtied and strained, crawling down upon his eyes and ears. His facial hair had grown into a stubby beard, giving him the look of a man much older than he was. For lack of better words, Sakura concluded that he looked like shit.

"G-Gomen," she stuttered. "I was…it's…"

Yakusho had stopped paying attention to her. Wordlessly he reached for the utensils on the tray and began to cut apart his cold meat. It was purposely prepared cold with the excuse of "needing to wear him down". Somehow people believed the worse they treated Yakusho, the sooner he would crack. Sakura was aware that he had information Konoha wanted and needed. She highly doubted someone like the Yakusho she knew would crack, no matter what they did to him.

Then again, everyone said that before meeting Konoha's top interrogator.

Sakura was mildly conscious that she was still staring at Yakusho, but this time not at his face. Her eyes traced the calloused movements of the boy's hands as he cut away at the chilled pork, her features reddening slightly as she tried not to look. Why couldn't she stop? She didn't understand what it was about Yakusho that drew her to volunteer for this job. She didn't know why she kept looking over him like a sick puppy. Just what about all of this bothered her so much?

Suddenly she had a question she had to ask, even if it had been asked before.

"Why?"

Yakusho stopped in mid chew, his eyes turning toward Sakura's unsteady form. Both of them noticed how her frame shook every once in a while, the pain of standing a reoccurring, full-body throb that threatened to knock her to the ground. Yakusho had known of her condition since she had started her visits, but had paid it no heed. This was the first time he looked at her as if he were concerned, but not due to her current state.

"Why what?" Yakusho asked, his voice muffled by a mouthful of food.

"You know what," the injured medic replied. "Why? Why did you spy on us…why did you do it, Yakusho? Why did you help them?"

To his credit as a ninja, Yakusho's face didn't change. He turned back to his meal and prodded the meat once before reaching for his glass, taking a gulp of milk. His eyes avoided her, dancing around her accusing stare as best he could. He had stared down that look in other people, but for some reason it seemed he could not take it from Sakura.

"I believe I said this once, and I could be wrong," he muttered, "but I have a dream to fulfill. The restoration of the Ryumoto clan has always been top priority to me. But a dream is just a dream…you can't realize anything with just a dream. To make dreams a reality, one needs power. Without power, a dream will always remain as such."

Sakura stared at him harder, her lip quivering. There was an image being superimposed on Yakusho in her mind, an image she truly had no wish to see. It was the image of a boy she'd known once, a strong young man who'd had dreams very similar to Yakusho's. The more that image descended upon the dragon ninja, the more she could recall the things they had in common. Her mind was bombarded with recollections and memories of her past, with that boy and Yakusho trading places in events she could remember. Eventually they were the same person who had thanked her that cold night, only to punch her in the stomach and knock her out cold. A boy she had…

"Y-you're too much like him."

Yakusho looked up at Sakura, surprised by her sudden attitude. As he turned toward her, the last bit of Sakura's overlay finished. All at once she was looking both at Ryumoto Yakusho and a boy she had long hoped forgotten from her memory.

"Excuse me?" Yakusho asked.

Sakura's fists clenched as tears filled her eyes and her memories returned to that exact moment when she had been thanked. She forced the whimper that was rising in her throat to desist, replacing it with a growl of rage.

"You're too much like Uchiha Sasuke!"

A moment later she stormed out of the room, leaving Yakusho behind to prod away at his cold meat as he pondered her reaction.

* * *

The guard toppled over as death's grip took him. His companion joined him quickly before both of them were dragged away into a dark corner where they would not be found. There would be no evidence as to their deaths, either. There was no blood to be found and no struggle to be seen.

Thirsty red eyes glowed in the dark alley. Killing guards was a necessary precaution for a rescue mission, wasn't it?

If nothing else, it was fun as hell.

* * *

Jiyumaru's cheeks were flushed. He shouldn't have been out of the hospital bed he'd been given, but he was pretty sure that the nurses and doctors there were very used to having their patients run out on them. At the very worst they'd come find him and bring him back. The training ground he was in right now wasn't too far away from the hospital, so it would only be a minor inconvenience to them. He wasn't very worried about that.

What he did worry about was the creature that was currently acting as his pillow, as well as the book he was currently reading to it. His cheeks were crimson with embarrassment as he pillaged the fourth Icha Icha title for all it was worth, trying his best to ignore the childish giggles that emitted from the gigantic ball of fluff he was lying on. He wished he could have gone without his current predicament, but he had made a promise hadn't he? The books had to be read. Otherwise Kagura would probably stomp him flat.

"Hey, what's the hold up cute stuff?" the raccoon princess giggled. "As much as I love the feel of your rump on my body, I wanna hear more!"

Jiyumaru could have died. Were he still in possession of his katana, seppuku would definitely have been high on his to-do list. He was halfway through the fourth volume with one more to go before the current series was finished. It was only then that his deal with the great and powerful animal would be complete. That would be when he could finally stop worrying about this kind of stuff. There were other things on his mind that needed to be addressed.

A bursting laugh from the corner turned Jiyumaru's veins to ice. He craned his head over what had to be Kagura's thigh to see a woman in a beige overcoat cackling mercilessly at him. He recognized the dangerously revealing combination of fishnet and open coat almost instantly, his face twisting in horror as he snapped his book shut.

"M-Mitarashi-san!" he gulped. "Wh-when did you get here?!"

Of all the special jounin in Konoha, Mitarashi Anko had the most notorious reputation. She was known as a flirt and a troublemaker, which pretty much encompassed all the _good_ things that were said about her. Jiyumaru did not want nor desire to be in a situation where he could determine the validity of the other rumors going about. He _especially_ did not want to learn if what Asuma had said about her love of snakes was true or not.

Jiyumaru wasn't aware of when it had happened, but Anko had slipped off Kagura's thighs and moved over to him, hovering above his prone form with a wicked smile. He looked up at her with an even louder gulp than the last he had let out, his fingers trembling around the spine of his paperback. The sannin student slowly reached down and plucked the object out of his grasp, perusing the title with a little bit of a sneer.

"I didn't think it was possible, kiddo," she started without hiding her glee, "but you actually managed to steal Kakashi's collection right out from under his nose. He's been whining day in and day out about his lost treasures…and now I knew who took them. I'm at a loss. How'd you do it?"

Jiyumaru whimpered slightly and yanked the book from her grasp, turning away from her sheepishly. "Y-you first, Mitarashi-san," he stuttered. "You tell me how you found me out here, and I'll tell you how I got the books."

For a moment, Anko looked as though she would give up. Her look quickly changed back into her regular mischievous smile as she reached into her overcoat with an unsettling coo. A sharp tug revealed her accomplice, a smarmy looking raccoon with an overly satisfied grin on his face.

"Hoo boy, she's got a lovely set, doesn't she boss?" Zurui squeaked at Jiyumaru.

"You treacherous little bastard!" Jiyumaru scowled. "First you help me steal the books, then you rat me out!?"

"Awww, that wasn't nice itouto-chan," Kagura giggled. "You're trying to ruin my alone time with the cutie, aren't you?"

"Just doin' my thing, nee-chan!" Zurui smirked at Kagura.

"Don't blame him," Anko said as her lips quirked. "I had to catch him before he told me anything, and that was quite the chase."

Jiyumaru's eyes widened. "No way. You caught him all by yourself?"

"Indeed I did," the snake jounin beamed. "And even then he wouldn't tell me anything until I proposed a certain bargain!"

The ANBU member frowned slightly. His experiences with Zurui suggested that any deal that could be struck with him was generally not worth it. He looked up at Anko with creased eyebrows, squeezing his book tightly. "And what deal was that exactly?"

"Oh, really simple. He told me where you were or I made it so he could never reproduce. That's all."

Everyone in the clearing except for Anko let out a unified sweat drop, happy to not be on the special jounin's vengeful side.

Realization hit Jiyumaru suddenly as he rose to his feet, dusting off his legs. "Wait, you said you were looking for me, not Kakashi's books," Jiyumaru observed. "If that's the case, why did you want me?"

Anko tossed Zurui onto Kagura's body as she put on her serious face, resting her palm on her hip. "Your father is here to see you."

* * *

Kenshin Akira was the kind of man who spent a lot of his time waiting. He was, after all, the head of a clan that specialized in taking its time with things. His form seemed built for such a task, with a face that appeared to be carved from steel. His jaw was set fiercely against his lean frame, capped with a thin beard that drew attention to his righteous posture. He was the epitome of his station, groomed to look just as the head of a renowned clan should be. His demeanor matched his rugged looks, but held gentleness behind it. He was like stone, unmoving but not invincible. After taking the reins from his father before him, Akira had made sure that the name of his family remained as important as it had been during the Great Wars. It was no small task with such an enormous reputation to live up to.

The Kenshin clan was known across the world thanks to its unrivaled proficiency in the creation of weapons. That had been their trademark since the beginning. No one could make a weapon better than a Kenshin smith. All who tried had been quickly proven wrong. Those who lacked skill could not emulate the techniques employed by the great ninja family. As such, those who had no skill in the craft were sent off to become shinobi. Those shinobi were taught ninjutsu centered on weapons combat before they were shipped off to a nearby hidden village for further training. Any of the major villages were happy to take a Kenshin into their ranks.

Which brought Akira to the situation at hand. After all, it was that process that had brought his "failure" of a son to Konoha. Akira had never liked how Jiyumaru had called himself that, despite his natural gift for combat. As a young boy, Jiyumaru had convinced himself that he was useless because he did not have a knack for crafting weaponry. Akira had sent him to Konoha back then in hopes of raising the boy's spirits, to show him that one did not have to make swords and kunai to belong to the great Kenshin clan. He had hoped that by becoming a Konoha shinobi, he would grow to learn that there were more important things in life than sitting at a forge bending metal all day.

If Akira had known what would happen because of that decision, he would never have let his boy go.

The door to the room in the visitor's plaza slid open with a tiny rumble. Standing in the doorway was the rather questionable form of Mitarashi Anko, wearing one of her more serious faces. Akira had had the debatable pleasure of meeting the special jounin more than once on his secretive trips into Konoha to check up on Jiyumaru. She was pretty much an emissary of the clan at this point, though Akira thought she'd most likely poison him if he suggested that in front of her. She was a wild woman, the kind of person that the head of the Kenshin clan knew would be the undoing of pretty much anyone that got truly involved with her.

_The ride would be fun though_, he admitted to himself with a bemused grin.

"He's here, Akira-sama," Anko muttered.

"Thank you, Mitarashi-san." Akira's voice was deep but not forceful, a delicate mix between brain and brawn manifested in sound. "Let him in, please."

Anko stepped out of the way and let Jiyumaru into the room. Akira's eyes were instantly drawn to two startling facts about his son as the gruff ANBU member stepped past the sliding door. The first thing that stood out was that Jiyumaru was without the sword that Akira himself had crafted for the boy almost twenty years ago. In all the years that Akira had known his son, there was not a moment he could recall where his progeny had been without his blade. The fact that he had chosen to not have it with him only served to reinforce the gravity of the current situation.

The second thing that caught Akira's attention was the blood seal on Jiyumaru's forehead. It was just as the letter had said it was, perched upon the shinobi's brow in the shape of a droplet. That was why Akira was here. He'd received word that his son had developed a visible blood seal and it was causing him pain. Now that he could see it with his own eyes, the truth was all too painfully clear to Akira.

Unfortunately, making it clear to Jiyumaru would probably destroy him.

"You're here," Akira muttered docilely. He wanted to approach this as calmly as possible, knowing exactly where it would lead.

"Yes, I'm sorry if it seemed like I was hiding from you father," Jiyumaru apologized. He did not look as weary or troubled as Akira had assumed he would be, which most likely meant he was hiding his feelings.

"You look like you're doing well," the ANBU's father lied. "Has Ayame been keeping you well-fed?"

"She's been trying, at least," Jiyumaru muttered, his cheeks reddening slightly.

"Sit." Akira didn't make requests very often when it came to clan members. His orders were not harsh however. They were given with grace and experience, leaving all who heard them with very little choice but to obey. None were his slaves, but none felt the need to ignore his commands. Jiyumaru was no exception to the rule, his frame shifting down as he took a seat on the cushions that had been set out prior to his arrival. Akira followed him shortly, the two men looking at each other within a bubble of uncomfortable silence.

"So…" Jiyumaru huffed, shattering the veil of quiet suddenly. "What brings you to Konoha?"

"There is no need to play games here Jiyumaru," Akira scoffed. It was clear he was not too fond of his son's attitude, though he was not surprised by it. Jiyumaru was confused and angry. He wouldn't have known it, but most of that confusion and anger were Akira's fault.

"Forgive me father," Jiyumaru apologized. "I've been…edgy…lately."

Akira nodded gently. "It's alright. I understand things have not been easy for you…I need you to tell me when it started."

Even though there had been no previous talk of the blood seal between Jiyumaru and his father, the ANBU shinobi instantly knew what his father was referring to. "During my last mission…I saw a picture of my old genin team, like the one that's on my dresser…only the third member of the team was no Zougen Gisei. It was a boy I'd never seen before…yet somehow, I knew his name."

"And what was that name?" Akira asked without missing a beat.

"His name was…it was Yoshiro, father. I do not know how I know this name…but I know that it is that boy's name."

Akira did not truly seem to be paying attention as his son finished speaking. His attention had wavered as soon as Jiyumaru had uttered the name "Yoshiro", as if he were digging up an old memory he had stashed away. A pained look adorned the clan head's rocky features for but a moment before he shook the recollection clear. There would be far more time to probe those thoughts later.

"Jiyumaru…as you may already suspect, I too know of this Yoshiro you speak of." Akira would not lie to the boy this time, not directly. The time for lies was gone now.

"How father?" Jiyumaru looked even more confused now, as well as slightly panicked. "How can you know?"

"I want you to listen to me carefully, Jiyumaru," Akira said gravely, bunching his fists up and pressing them into his knees in an attempt to dispel his unease. "What I am about to tell you is a very dark thing for our clan…the decision you make based upon it will probably haunt you for the rest of your life, regardless."

"Stop!"

The sounds of a struggle emanated from the other side of the sliding door that led into the room. Jiyumaru turned around just in time to see the door being thrown open and Anko tossed aside as Ayame flung herself into the room. She flailed slightly as her foot caught on the guide rails for the door, sending her face first across the floor. Had it not been for the horridly distressed look on her face it would have been comical. She quickly drew herself to her knees and bowed directly in front of Akira, who, to his credit, looked just as shocked as his son.

"Please Akira-sama!" she cried, her eyes watering. "I beg of you, don't tell him! You promised…we all promised that we'd never tell him!"

Jiyumaru's eyes widened in shock as he grabbed Ayame around the waist and dragged her to her feet. "Ayame! The hell are you doing? What are you doing here?"

"It's quite alright Jiyumaru," Akira sighed. "Somehow I had a feeling she would come here and try to stop me…which is why she got through in the first place."

Akira looked up at the door and nodded, which prompted Anko to pull it shut. She flashed a wicked grin at the clan leader as she clicked the sliding access shut, whistling a soft tune as she cut herself out from the private proceedings. There was a silent hope in the snake jounin's eyes, one that truly hoped Ayame was appreciative of the fact that Anko had _let _her slip by.

"Someone tell me just what the hell is going on here!" Jiyumaru snapped. The tension that had been gripping him had quickly shifted into anger as things fell more and more out of his control.

"Please!" Ayame shrieked. "I beg of you…don't tell him Akira-sama, please!"

Akira rose to his feet slowly and walked over to Ayame and Jiyumaru, letting a very gentle smile bless his lips. His hand, rough and calloused from many years of blacksmith work, patted the young woman on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Ichiraku Ayame," he began, his features lightening slowly, "you have always been one of Jiyumaru's closest friends. All these years, though I have not said it, I have appreciated your silence in this matter. I understand that it has affected you as much as anyone else…for you to have kept quiet about it all these years to save Jiyumaru the pain is very noble…it shows just how much you care about him, and for that I am grateful."

Ayame's cheeks burned brightly as she went silent, slumping slightly in Jiyumaru's grip. Her former teammate let her stand on her own two legs shortly after, the two of them straightening out as Akira continued.

"However, you and I both know that the pact we made all those years ago no longer applies." The head of the Kenshin clan looked at his son's forehead, his features creasing to show years of regret. "Now that the blood seal has reappeared, he must make his choice…and neither you nor I have the right to tell him otherwise."

Ayame deflated slightly with a quiet nod, stepping away from Jiyumaru and his father for a moment before looking up at her friend. Her face mimicked Akira's, years of pain and anguish surfacing in a single moment that made her look several years older than she really was. Jiyumaru suddenly felt guilty, though he was uncertain as to why.

"Jiyumaru, the blood seal is a special clan jutsu that was created long ago," Akira explained. "It seals away memories and abilities from all who it is put on. It was originally meant to act much like the curse seal of the Hyuuga clan, but it was decided during its creation that we would not split the clan in such a way. Instead, it became a way to relieve people of mental and physical anguish, as well as keep those with impure intentions from stealing the clan's techniques.

"When you were very young, something terrible happened Jiyumaru…something that Ayame, myself and the clan were afraid would utterly destroy you. So, instead of letting you live with the memory of that horrible tragedy in your mind, and to make sure you could remain here in this village, it was decided that the blood seal would be placed on you to relieve you of those pains.

"Unfortunately, as with all jutsu that affect the mind, there was always the chance that the blood seal would weaken or break. As of right now, your exposure to the truth has weakened it and caused it to appear. Because of this, we have to address this issue now, before it becomes too late."

Jiyumaru looked like he'd been struck in the head by a boulder. He reached out for support and found it on Ayame's shoulder, gripping the girl tightly as he absorbed the news he'd been given. There were too many questions and too many emotions fluttering through him now, as well as a great sense of…fear? Sadness? He wasn't sure anymore. He turned his head up towards his father and took a deep breath, steadying himself on his teammate.

"What are my options?"

"Your first option, obviously, is to have us remove the blood seal and return to you your memory and the techniques you lost," the clan head stated. His arms crossed after that, his face darkened in a state of contemplation. "But you must know…the blood seal can only be placed on a person once in their lifetime. To do it more than once risks damaging that person's brain irreparably."

"And what is my other option?" Jiyumaru asked slowly.

"The other option is that we leave the seal on you, and hope for the best." Akira narrowed his eyebrows, catching his son dead in the eyes. "There is just as much a chance of the seal receding and you forgetting it ever having existed as there is that your curiosity and the surges of pain will drive you insane."

"Please Jiyumaru," Ayame pleaded, grabbing the jounin's shoulder. "Please don't…I know it all sounds bad…but if you take that seal off…"

Akira grabbed Ayame's shoulder forcefully, making her squeak. She became quite aware that she should remain silent at this point, and did her best to shut her mouth. She looked up at Jiyumaru pleadingly, knowing that no matter what she said or what she knew, Jiyumaru would have to make this decision on his own.

"I need to know why," Jiyumaru stated calmly. "I appreciate your warnings, both of you. But I must know why I know this boy's name. I have to know why he's in that picture…I have to know. I'm sorry."

Akira nodded his head. "Then it is decided."

A moment later, Anko opened the sliding door for the three members of the private meeting, watching them silently as they made their way out of the plaza.

* * *

Yakusho tapped his tray with his fork, listening to the dull clanging of his utensil as it battered the mottled serving dish. He had finished his meal what seemed like weeks ago now, leaving him full but empty at the same time. While he was locked up in this room, there was truly nothing to do except contemplate his life. That was an exercise he preferred not to get into, as it would only serve to make him feel emptier. He desperately wanted out of this rotten place, but there was nowhere for him to go. He could probably beat the guards if he tried, but there was no guarantee he was that skilled. Even if he did, there would be no way for him to escape all of Konoha alone.

It was just as well. He deserved this in some way.

Yakusho's sullen mood was shattered by a sudden thump on his door. It wasn't loud enough to alert the hospital, or anyone else on the floor, but it drew his attention quickly. The makings of a shout could be heard just before another loud thump, followed by moments of silence. Yakusho felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as fear settled into his body. His want to be out of his room had suddenly become much, much stronger.

The door opened with a loud click, signifying that it had been unlocked and not broken in. Two ANBU guards fell to the floor on top of each other, their bodies clean but their life extinguished. Lording over the fallen warriors was a tall young man about Yakusho's age with hair the color of dried blood. His clothing, which was the purest of white, contrasted heavily with his morbid lengths of hair. Each strand settled around his mid back, poisoning his menacing grin with an aura of femininity Yakusho usually prescribed to Katai. He would have stuck out like a sore thumb in Konoha had it not been for the deep grey cloak that was still hanging from his shoulder. That alone would have been enough to conceal his rather conspicuous clothing.

"Jeez, you really know how to get yourself locked up," the mystery ninja snickered. He sounded much like one would expect a rat to sound if it had a voice.

"Akuchi?" Yakusho blinked. "He sent _you_ of all people?"

"What can I say?" Akuchi grunted, shoving the bodies of the fallen ANBU guards inside the room. "Everyone else is dead…and his bloody honor guard has no desire to leave his side."

Yakusho growled, moving to his feet slowly. "Figures as much, I suppose." His eyes traveled over the two dead sentries momentarily before he returned to Akuchi with questioning eyes. "You made sure that…"

"Don't worry about it," the redhead interrupted. "Not a single drop of blood left behind. I made sure."

"Good," the dragon ninja muttered. "Escaping this place is going to be hard enough as it is."

"Would you like to go out the way I came in, or through your window?" Akuchi seemed to be ignoring the long bars over the sole pane in the room.

"What do you think?"

Akuchi grinned deviously as he reached into his cloak and produced a sinister looking razor blade, his green eyes flickering with amusement. He didn't really care whether Yakusho had chosen the easy or hard way.

There would be blood in either route.

* * *

Jiyumaru felt incredibly awkward in his current position. He had never been fond of jutsu that required divine circles or anything similar. It was one of the reasons he tried to avoid being gravely injured. The healing circles in the Konoha hospital freaked him out.

The giant blood droplet underneath his sitting form wasn't doing much for him either.

The symbol of the Kenshin clan glowed and hummed almost painfully, each sound and sight thrumming against Jiyumaru's body unpleasantly. He'd never been unnerved by the emblem of his family before, but something about his current state of affairs led him to be apprehensive of it. How could he not be? The one on his forehead had been the cause of much suffering for him since it had emerged. What guarantee was there that this one wouldn't hurt him as well?

Around him were four people he'd never met. From the blood drop on their trappings, he assumed they were part of the Kenshin clan's higher ups. What their purpose within the clan was escaped Jiyumaru completely. He'd always kept himself removed from his kin, especially after he learned he had no flair for being a smith. He was very unfamiliar with the inner workings of the clan, which was made evident in the questioning look he shot each strangely garbed person around him. The only thing he could equate them to were monks, so he decided to refer to them as such in his rather scattered thought process.

In unison the white-garbed men threw together a set of hand seals. Normally Jiyumaru would have been able to name them all as soon as they were made, but today his vision was blurred. He was suddenly dizzy for reasons he couldn't explain, with each seal making his head spin faster and faster. It wasn't until the monks were done with their little show that Jiyumaru realized that it was their jutsu that was causing his disorientation. By the time that truth settled in, it was too late to stop the technique. His forehead ignited in pain as the monks began to hum in tune with the glyph below them, their voices blending perfectly with the stale monotone.

Eventually, both Jiyumaru's eyes and ears were consumed by that sound. When he could see and hear again, he desperately wished he could not.

Sakura sighed in relief as the pain left her legs. Her frame rose and fell against the sturdy tree she had reclined against in her recent bout of agony, a welcome reprieve from the tension she had felt only a few moments previous. The medical prodigy was growing quite tired of her legs seizing up, praying to Kami that it would end soon so she could return to work for real. Her current job didn't suck that badly though. After all, she got to bring Yakusho his meals, didn't she?

"Damn him," she spat, still rubbing tears from her eyes. "Damn him."

She didn't hate Yakusho, no matter how much she wanted to. Somehow, even through his selfishness and indifference towards the entirety of Konoha, Sakura could still see the good in him. She picked up on his remorse and his depression. She could see how he wanted nothing more than to have had none of it happen. Unlike Sasuke, she could still feel sorry for him.

She feared that perhaps she was simply trying to make herself forgive him.

"Ah, men suck anyway," Sakura laughed, mimicking something Ino had said to her long ago, right down to the blonde's arrogant tone. "I should have been gay."

A moment later, the pinkette was consumed in a fit of laughter that made her body shake in a pleasant way she hadn't felt in weeks. It was good to laugh. She didn't do it nearly enough these days.

Her joyous mood was interrupted as two figures flew past her peripheral vision. Her training, accompanied shortly by her curiosity, caused her to ignore her pain for the time being. If the figures were simply in a hurry, then Sakura would have no problem with letting them go. But if those two were up to something, then she would have to step in. She had failed to get a good look at either person, but she was convinced she needed to follow. Something about the situation made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Unlike the rest of her, Sakura's instinct was still strong. She trusted it, and at that very moment it was telling her something was not right.

The chase lasted several moments with Sakura lagging behind before her legs protested again. She had known the risks of pushing herself in her current condition, but had chosen to ignore them in light of the circumstances. Those risks caught up to her surprisingly fast, sending spasms through her muscles that stopped her in mid-stride. The suddenness of the attack caused the medic to cry out as she fell forward, rolling across the gravel that made up the side streets of Konohagakure. She knew the people she had been chasing were aware of her presence long before she got back on her feet, her cheeks red with rage and embarrassment over her fall.

"Pinkie? The hell are you doing here?!"

To say that Sakura was shocked to see Yakusho out of his room was an understatement. The injured girl assumed a defensive stance almost immediately, her face cringing as her sore body objected to the rapid movement. For his part, Yakusho looked a little more worried than Sakura expected him to be, his eyes gracing her pained movements with concern.

"Who's the hottie?" Yakusho's cloaked partner sneered. "Your girlfriend?"

"Shut up, Akuchi," the dragon ninja snapped back.

Even though Sakura was barely able to stand her ground, her mind was going through the motions of battle like it always did. She already knew as much about Yakusho as she could hope to know, which meant all of her attention was put on the new face backed by deeply colored hair. She'd already memorized his looks and his name, storing away the tidbits as they came in order to buy some advantage for the inevitable battle.

"What are you doing with Yakusho?" Sakura huffed, her voice as shaky as she was.

"That isn't obvious?" Akuchi shrugged. "I'm on a rescue mission. I've got orders to get Yakusho the hell out of here."

For a moment Sakura did nothing. Shortly she turned to Yakusho, throwing the brunet a coarse gaze that scraped at whatever guilt his conscience may have held as her respect for him evaporated.

"Is that true?" she asked.

"Don't look at me like I was just going to stick around to get tortured," Yakusho replied sharply. "I have more important things to be doing than wait to be probed for information."

Another moment of silence followed Yakusho's words. The tension in the air grew thicker as each second went by, as if the world were waiting for Sakura to respond. The noise of the kunoichi's feet shifting on the street was an avalanche of noise compared to the overwrought quiet instilled by the confrontation, drawing attention to it quite easily. Sakura forced herself into a fighting stance, drawing a deep breath as she steeled both her nerves and her aching body.

"I can't let you do that," she hissed.

Akuchi failed to suppress the loud snort and laugh that followed Sakura's words. The blood-haired shinobi quickly cleared his throat and pounded his chest, holding his sides firmly as his body trembled in an attempt to contain his chuckles.

"You're shitting me, right?" he said in stifled amusement. "You couldn't stop a fly from taking a piss right now. You're as threatening as a stuffed doll. Do yourself a favor and pretend you didn't see us, alright?"

Akuchi moved to leave as Sakura charged forward. Though her movements were strained and awkward, she still possessed enough speed to catch the peculiar looking young man off guard. Her fist connected with the back of his skull, making a horrifying crack as he was sent careening down the poorly paved road. His cloak flew off him in shreds as he tumbled across the street, revealing his pure white clothing. He came to a stop with a resounding thud, quickly jumping to his feet in anger. His top was cut low, leaving much of his toned chest on display as he walked towards Sakura.

"Okay, you see…that was a warning," Akuchi snarled. The short sleeves of his shirt left the lower half of his arms exposed, allowing each nick and bruise from his fall to be easily seen. "I don't give second chances little girl. Now I'm gonna fuck you up."

Akuchi made a move to strike the weakened kunoichi, but was stopped short as a strong hand grabbed his wrist. Sakura stumbled backward in shock, having fully expected to be hit. She regained her balance in time to see Yakusho pushing Akuchi away from her, the fire in the young man's eyes rekindled for the first time since his imprisonment.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" Yakusho glared. "Your mission is to get me out of here, right? We don't have time to get into a huge fight, especially here in this village."

"Since when did you become such a killjoy?" Akuchi grumbled. "I was just gonna–"

"She can barely move!" the tattered captive exploded, grabbing his ally by the collar. "You mean to tell me you're so bloodthirsty you'd kill someone who can't even fight back? Are you saying you're no better than Katai was?!"

Akuchi seemed to take offense to Yakusho's accusation, slapping away the young man's hand with a deadly sneer. "Watch it, Yakusho. I don't have to put my neck out for you, and you know it."

"When the hell did you all become cold-blooded killers?" Yakusho shook, grabbing Akuchi once more. "The people I once knew would never have simply killed for pleasure. What happened to doing things for the betterment of the group? What happened to _your_ dreams, Akuchi?"

"You truly are blind, aren't you?" The white clothed ninja cackled, pushing Yakusho's hand away for a second time. "How long are you going to hold on to that childish version of power you're always on about? Don't you know anything? Power is great…but too many people have it. So many in fact, that it's truly difficult to know who the truly powerful people are. The only way to separate the sheep hiding amongst to the wolves is to crush everyone who gets in your way."

"Are you insane?" Yakusho's eyes widened in distress at Akuchi's words. "When…where the hell would you pick up an insane notion like that? It's not our place to pass that kind of judgment on the rest of the world!"

"Then whose place is it?" Akuchi grinned sadistically. "No one else guides these poor bastards. The world is a rotten place…you know that better than any of us! So how can you sit there with all that power and knowledge and simply do nothing? How can you sit there and talk about a dream, but do nothing to achieve it?"

Awkwardness followed the crimson-haired shinobi's viciously sharp tongue. Yakusho seemed perturbed by his rescuer's conviction, but did not allow his own determination to falter.

"What do you think this was all about?" Yakusho growled, clenching his fist tightly. "Do you think that we all risked our lives on pure whimsy?"

"Do you honestly think that capturing that demon has anything to do with_your_ dream?"

Akuchi's counter sunk deeply into Yakusho's pride. The dragon ninja attempted to speak several times, each sentence falling dead before he could voice it. There was nothing he could say in return to his partner's attack. Akuchi accepted Yakusho's speechlessness with a deep smirk before continuing.

"You see now, don't you? We're nothing more than pawns in his little game…_his_ dream. That includes you, little whelp. He truly understands power and how to achieve his goals…and everyone except you has been following his lead. We use each other and crush the weak in order to obtain what we want…and we always have." Akuchi ran a hand through his dirty strands of hair, letting out a short chuckle. "Even your friends used each other to better themselves. That is the lesson Kakeru has taught us all…and that is how we will live our lives!"

"Who is Kakeru?"

The two arguing shinobi stopped cold as Sakura, who had become invisible during their verbal bout, raised her voice above their bickering. Akuchi seemed completely removed, his face remaining unchanged despite the interruption. Yakusho, on the other hand, looked utterly mortified. He looked at Sakura with fear and anger before turning around to smack his questionable friend on the shoulder.

"Idiot!" he snarled. "You know the rules! You aren't supposed to say _his_ name in front of others!"

"I'm sure you know the rules as well," Akuchi retorted with a nihilistic grin. "Anyone other than us who hears his name has to be killed before they can talk."

Yakusho eyed his ally furiously, squeezing his fists together in rage. "You bastard…you wanted this."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the redhead snickered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a pretty girl to kill."

Akuchi vanished with a loud whoosh, reappearing directly in front of Sakura with the same violent grin he'd been wearing during his argument. His right arm swung out, arcing at Sakura as something glinted in his hand. Fearing for her life, Sakura pulled her arms up to cover her face and neck, securing her vital points in a basic defensive maneuver. Instead of feeling the deep cut of a blade or kunai though, Sakura felt a light slicing across both her arms. The cut stung viciously as she stepped back, trying to put distance between herself and Akuchi. She was aware of the blood running down her arms, amazed at how much had been drawn with the relatively shallow cut. With a shake of her head she ignored both the slash and the constant pain in her body in order to put herself back in a fighting stance.

Sakura's readiness faltered when she realized that Akuchi was no longer on the offensive. He stood there with the razor he had used to cut Sakura's arm pressed to his nose, inhaling what could only have been the scent of her blood. He seemed completely enthralled with it, his eyes glazing over slightly as he let the aroma overtake him.

"Ah, Type O," Akuchi murmured, rubbing his fingers together gently. "From the look of you I was expecting something less common."

"Th-There's no way you could know my blood type by smell!" Sakura shouted.

"You're right," the red-haired young man admitted. "There isn't. I do wish you wouldn't poke holes in the illusion…it ruins the show."

The blood that had gathered on Akuchi's small blade began to move ever so slightly, running off the razor and falling to the ground. The slick red liquid never made it to the dusty road, and instead began to swirl and twist in midair, gathering just above the back of Akuchi's right hand. The mysterious enemy shinobi reached towards his pink-headed prey, flashing a vile little grin as the blood on her arms lifted into the air suddenly. Sakura gasped as a cold feeling spread over her arms, her head tilting down just in time to see her wound close up, the flow of blood ceasing entirely. Each small drop of her essence floated and twirled in the air as it flew towards Akuchi, joining the rest of the blood that was currently hovering about his hand.

"Just remember little girl," Akuchi cackled. "You brought this upon yourself."

The blood that Akuchi had collected twisted and flailed, gradually taking a distinctively blade-like shape. The weapon formed with a strange noise, reminiscent of the sound of two pieces of sandpaper rubbing together. A single crimson droplet fell off the tip of Akuchi's makeshift dagger, anointing the gravel below with a gentle patter. At the same moment, the bright red blade slowly darkened until it took on the same deep maroon of Akuchi's hair.

Without warning he struck, swinging the weapon made of blood at Sakura's face. The lithe kunoichi fell backwards to avoid the wild swing, landing firmly on her palms. Akuchi followed up with a downward slash that Sakura evaded by a mere inch, pushing off her right arm to roll away from her attacker. The faux blade caught the ground fiercely, ripping open a small patch of stones and dirt right before Sakura's eyes. There was no doubt now that the weapon he had constructed was indeed sharp and powerful. The young woman could feel her confidence slipping by the second.

Tsunade's apprentice got to her feet as quickly as she could and reached for her tool pouch. It was the one and only thing she truly refused to leave the house without, even when she was off duty. From it she produced three small orbs that she held between her fingers before throwing them at Akuchi. Each one exploded in a flurry of smoke and tiny explosive patches, showering the area in which the blood wielding ninja stood in small pieces of paper. Another reach into her pouch produced a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it, the tag flickering to life even before the medic-nin threw it. The knife exploded as soon as it pierced the thick cloud of smoke, igniting all the small notes at once to create a chain reaction of explosions that consumed Akuchi.

Sakura did not raise her hands in victory however. She instead forced herself to move, rushing towards the blackened haze of the explosion just as Akuchi burst from a tree to her right. She made it to the smokescreen before his weapon made it to her flesh, ducking into the veil and dodging the errant slash by a hair's breadth. On the other end she emerged from the billowing smoke, pivoting on her heel and coming to a skidding stop facing Akuchi. Though she was injured, Sakura was not about to simply sit down and die.

Unfortunately, the medic-nin had sorely misjudged her opponent's speed and suffered a brutal kick to her face because of it. Sakura's shoulder blades connected with the earth first, sending a shuddering jolt throughout her body that reverberated within her aching muscles. Instinct forced her to her feet, but pain restricted her. With a pitiful yelp she grabbed her thighs, her mind blanking from the agony.

_Not now, any time but now! _

The scraping of dust turned the pinkette's head upwards. There before her was Akuchi, glaring down at her with his rust-colored weapon poised to strike. His sinister smile sent a chill down Sakura's spine, causing her iron will to flee. Her legs would not move however, both limbs locked firmly in throbbing spasms. What had she been thinking? There was no way she could beat a shinobi in her condition. She should have run for help the moment this fight had started. Now she was going to die! Why had she not run?

Sakura bit her lip and swallowed the reason. Even now she wouldn't admit it.

"Do me a favor and try to scream," Akuchi chuckled. "Makes you gurgle when you die, and I _love_ that sound."

Akuchi thrust his blood sword at Sakura's heart, his eyes gleaming with sadistic joy. All the helpless kunoichi could do was raise her arms in fruitless defense, knowing that there was nothing she could do. For that split second, she wondered what it had all been for. Had she truly survived so much only to die here?

Blood splashed across the ground, warming the cold earth. Sakura blinked once, then twice, her voice caught in her throat. She could see the redness stain the ground, but miraculously she was still alive. Her eyes edged upwards, wondering just what had spared her. Her wearied green orbs drank in the full frame of her savior, making her lips tremble as a single name spilled out.

"Y-Yakusho…?"

The scruffy brunet stood before her, Akuchi's blood sword held back by the dragon ninja's bloodied arm. The blade was lodged firmly in Yakusho's skin, the tip resting mere inches away from his own vital areas. He remained strong, panting slightly as he forced Akuchi back. For his part the sadistic ninja looked utterly dumbfounded, his face contorting in anger as he was pushed away.

"The hell, Yakusho?!" Akuchi snapped. "Why the hell did you stop me?!"

"I won't let you kill her," Yakusho rasped, his voice surprisingly tired.

"And why the fuck not?" Akuchi seemed more irritated than upset, as though this sort of thing were common for him.

"You people…aren't the same as I remember anymore." Yakusho held his bleeding arm tightly, ignoring the searing pain that consumed the appendage. "At some point everything that we believed in together was poisoned for you. I won't be a part of your venomous judgement of humanity…not even for _him_."

Akuchi grumbled slightly, stroking his chin in a thinking gesture. The next moment he was wearing his cruel smile once again, his left hand extending just as the blood from Yakusho's wound swirled through the air, forming another blade on the back of Akuchi's other hand. Yakusho remained motionless as his wound closed mysteriously, keeping his eyes on his twisted ex-partner.

"Well if that's how you want to play it," Akuchi grimaced, "then I guess I have to kill you too!"

* * *

_It…hurts. S-stop…_

Jiyumaru's mind twisted upon itself. The inward vision that had been forced upon him had cracked his sanity upon beginning. The images that were coming to him now battered the fragile remainder of his reason, threatening to shatter it forever. He tried to run away, only to realize for the fourth time that he could not. He was trapped in a black bubble, his memories – the ones locked away by his blood seal – projected against the ebony surface like a movie. Now matter how hard he tried, he could not stop watching. His sight would not turn and his understanding of the events would not waver. It was like torture to him.

Then the truth finally came to light, and torture seemed too mild a word for what he was witnessing.

A scream, filled with years of untold guilt and anguish, rocked the Konoha hospital from within the dark chamber. Not far away, Kenshin Akira let tears that he had hid for many years finally find their way to the surface.

* * *

Yakusho bounded off the nearby fence just before Akuchi's two blood swords slashed the wooden structure apart. With wild force the brunet struck out, his Ryuuken humming violently as he aimed for his ex-partner's throat. Akuchi ducked under the wide swing, delivering his shoulder into Yakusho's stomach in a harsh tackle. Both shinobi landed on the ground with a thud, skidding across the gravel. Akuchi wasted no time trying to gut his former ally, drawing his sword upward before driving it at Yakusho's gut. The dragon ninja grunted as he grabbed the paranormal weapon between his chakra-coated hands, holding back the deadly attack by only an inch. Akuchi shrugged and flashed a nasty grin as he raised his second sword, using his legs to keep Yakusho pinned down. The rust-headed shinobi cackled and turned his wrist, readying the final blow.

"Say hello to Katai and the others for me!"

It was at that moment that Akuchi felt something moving beneath him. A single look downward caused the blood-wielder to gasp. Yakusho had formed several seals around his strange sword, preparing a fire jutsu right then and there. Akuchi ducked to the side just as his pinned opponent unleashed a hot blast of fire, sending a wave of flame high into the air. Yakusho rolled onto his feet, smirking as he rubbed his sore hands.

"I sincerely doubt that the ANBU will have missed that," he panted. "They'll be here any moment. End of the line, Akuchi."

"Is that so?" the vicious shinobi chuckled. "Well then I guess I'll just have to kill you before they get here!"

A slow breeze passed through the side street, coaxing the leafs of the nearby trees into dance. From her hiding spot behind a rather tall oak, Sakura watched the furious battle unfold with increasing worry. There was a moment of complete stillness and silence after that, both shinobi staring one another down. The medic-nin bit her lip in anticipation, wishing she could help. She wanted to so badly, even though the man who was fighting to protect her had betrayed her and all of her friends.

Somehow, she still believed in him. This time however, she didn't feel foolish for doing so.

Akuchi charged first, sending up a thick cloud of dust and small stones into the air behind him. Yakusho received the reckless attack expertly, parrying the wild swing of a rust-colored sword and guiding Akuchi's body further down the road. The blood ninja scoffed, digging his feet into the ground and twisting his body around as he threw a hidden kunai at Yakusho. The ranged attack failed miserably as its intended target agilely ducked to the right, causing the sharp instrument to fly right by. Akuchi rushed forward again, this time throwing a harsh downward slice with his right-handed blade. Yakusho caught the sword once again with his claws, shoving Akuchi backward in order to gain an opening.

The tactic cost the Ryumoto survivor, for Akuchi had predicted it and compensated with an arcing swing of his left sword. The blade caught Yakusho's upper arm and slashed it right across his bicep, sending a spray of blood across the red-haired ninja's white clothing. The fabric quickly absorbed the red spatter, changing color to a stained crimson as Yakusho stumbled backward in pain. His ruined arm was not healing like the two previous injuries that Akuchi had dealt, something that didn't surprise the scruffy teen at all. Yakusho knew all about Akuchi's techniques and how the drawing of blood for his techniques caused wounds to heal. Since Akuchi was already fully armed, this wound would not be healing like the others.

Akuchi lunged again, swinging at Yakusho's face. The maroon blade was batted aside by a Ryuuken claw and followed up by a quick slash from Yakusho. The humming claw dug into Akuchi's forearm, rending the poor flesh with a loud tearing noise. Akuchi did not seem phased however, the pain and blood simply deepening his wicked smile. The dance of combat continued as Akuchi swung errantly, missing Yakusho's face once more. The attack continued with a full body turn, bringing the second sword around in a backhand slice aimed at the brown-haired ninja's gut. Yakusho blocked the second attack with his arm, suffering a deep gash across it. A swift kick connected with Akuchi's swerving jaw, knocking the maroon-headed young man into the air. The strange ninja landed on his back with a sick thud and a cloud of dust, coughing up blood. He rose to his feet shortly afterwards, chuckling darkly.

"Did I ever tell you how fascinating your blood is?" Akuchi snickered towards Yakusho. "It's absolutely astounding. Oh the things I could make with it…"

Yakusho's vision flickered, turning blurry as dizziness swept over him. He was aware of the tingling sensation in his arms, gritting his teeth as the deep cuts began to forcibly close. The rapid healing could only mean one thing, something that did not bring calm to the disoriented warrior. Something was gathering around Akuchi's body in a swirling scarlet storm, twisting and curling about his limbs and features in a haphazard conglomeration.

"It's absolutely fabulous!" Akuchi practically squealed. "I can feel the power within it. For years I have wondered what it would be like to wield a dragon's blood…and now I will find out!"

A line of red shot out from the swirling mass surrounding Akuchi, piercing Yakusho through the shoulder. More blood scattered across the ground, tainting the ground with blazing droplets of draconic essence. There was barely any time for a scream of pain as the blood whip quickly receded, swerving about Akuchi's upper body before lashing out once again. Gritting his teeth, Yakusho dove to the right and dodged the blow by a mere inch. No sooner had he rolled to his feet than the whip returned, stabbing through his thigh. Yakusho screamed in pain as blood poured into his clothing, drenching what remained of his belongings in thick layers of burgundy. As soon as the whip pulled out, Yakusho tried to stand. Quickly he realized that the latest blow had rendered him crippled, his leg barely able to support his own weight. He was now nothing more than a sitting duck with blurred vision, hardly able to make out the mass that circled his former friend.

"Why can't you be a good boy and die, Yakusho?"

Akuchi thrust his hand out, sending the swirling mass of Yakusho's blood shooting toward the battered shinobi for the deathblow. The attack did not land as intended however, instead finding its home in the shoulder of Haruno Sakura. The tomboyish pinkette stood between Yakusho and his attacker, facing the boy that had saved her only moments ago with a pained smile on her face, her shirt stained an even more thorough red.

"S-Sakura…" Yakusho gasped. "What are you…?"

"You saved me," she huffed, "now I'm going to save you."

Sakura grabbed onto the strand of red penetrating her upper body and held it tightly. When it tried to return to Akuchi, the entire swirling mass of Yakusho's stolen blood quivered and shook, unable to retrieve its lost portion. Akuchi's sick grin changed to an aggravated scowl as he tried again and again to pull his whip from Sakura's body.

"Let go you goddamn bitch!" Akuchi snarled, grabbing the slowly drying strand of blood and tugging it roughly. Sakura's grip was stronger, holding firm to the whip despite her upper body jerking.

"Quickly!" Sakura gasped, flinching against the searing in her shoulder. "I can't hold on forever!"

The words had barely left the medic's mouth when Akuchi ferociously yanked on his blood tool, sweeping Sakura's feet out from under her and dragging her across the gravel road. A pleading yelp fell from the pinkette's lips, betraying her inner pain and fear. A streak of blood formed a line on the ground as she was dragged. Finally having her in his clutches, Akuchi slammed his foot down on Sakura's shoulder, causing a horrid scream of pain to fill the small side road.

"You little bitch!" he snarled. "You like getting in my way, huh? You must like pain then."

With a sick little laugh Akuchi dug his heel into Sakura's wound, twisting and grinding his foot into her bleeding shoulder. Sakura's scream returned in a higher pitch that slowly turned into gargles of pain, her body tensing violently against the constant flood of agony. The harder the poor girl tried to hide her pain the more futile the effort became.

"That's right, feel it bitch," Akuchi snickered darkly. "I think you're gonna die first. Then I'm gonna slit Yakusho's throat nice and slow!"

_Thunk!_

Akuchi's eyes widened as the kunai buried itself in his chest, just short of his heart. The blood ninja cried out in shock, stumbling backward as he clutched the imbedded blade. As he held it the blade stiffened within his skin, causing the red-haired shinobi's eyes to travel to the tightened wire that was fastened to the kunai, ending in a seal formed between both of Yakusho's hands.

"_Katon! Ryuuka no Jutsu!_"

The dragon ninja exhaled over the wire, sending a stream of blazing fire down it towards Akuchi. With no time to escape, the sanguineous shinobi was forced to watch the flames approach, letting out a final cry as his body was consumed in fire. Yakusho watched as his former teammate burned to death, screaming wildly and flailing about until he collapsed, slowly becoming nothing more than a charred husk.

Yakusho stood silently with his eyes closed, holding the memories of his past tightly even as they began to sift through his fingers like sand.

He was vaguely aware that his body had given out, pitching forward onto the dirt road. What he wasn't sure of was why his descent had stopped. Slowly each one of his eyelids peeled back, revealing the pleasant, though dirtied, smile of Haruno Sakura. Her face was upside down to him, yet lost none of its…beauty. He chuckled softly and reached up towards her, cupping her cheek from below.

"I think I have a lot of questions to answer."

"Try not to talk too much," she said, her features creasing with the pain from her shoulder.

The two of them remained together in the middle of the road, waiting silently amidst the blood and chirping birds. Eventually, both of them succumbed to their exhaustion and collapsed together, lying together under the delicate gaze of the sun.

* * *

**I want to put out an official apology to all my fans who have come to the Dragonheart website and have been unable to log in. We've seen an influx of new people coming to the site, only for them to not be able to log in and join in the fun. I myself was unable to log on after a while. Until the problems with the site are fixed, or perhaps eternally, our Webmaster has happily made us a forum which we can talk on. If you want to get to that forum, simply go to "dragonheartonline. freeforums. org" We hope to see more fans of the series join us on these forums. I deeply apologize for all the troubles the site has caused.**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'd like to make a little announcement here that I forgot to make in the previous chapter. The villain Chidaruma Akuchi from chapter 19 was the creation of a friend of mine, who asked really nicely to have him put in, and I obliged. All credit goes to him for the awesomeness that is Akuchi.**

* * *

**Dragonheart**

Chapter 20

Tapered rays of sunlight dotted the landscape of Naruto's dark bedroom. It was normally bright and colorful, but for the last few days had seen very little radiance. It had become a dim sanctuary for two Konoha shinobi who had been through more than enough trials in the last few weeks. Together they remained sheltered from the outside world, shutting out the horrors that had attempted to consume them. For almost two weeks they had remained secluded, tucked away from prying eyes, ears and mouths. They had no care for the opinions of the village. All that mattered was that they were together.

Hinata lay quietly underneath Naruto's warm embrace, nestled within his protective hold. She could not remember the last time she hadn't felt his strong, warm body against her own, nor could she recall the last time she'd been dressed. Not that that fact bothered her at all. She was more than happy to be held, pressed tightly against the nude body of her lover. There was something about the added warmth and intimacy that made the barely glowing room seem twice as serene. The room had been this way the day before, as well as the day before that. It was a pattern that the disowned heiress could have gotten used to.

The recollection of her expulsion from the Hyuuga clan caused Hinata to bury herself deeper in Naruto's sleeping arms. Never had she felt more removed from her family than that day. That day she had refused to hide or denounce her relationship with Naruto. It had been the second bravest thing she had done in her entire life. For it, the elders finally turned their back on her, and ordered her father to disown her. Hinata had been heartbroken when she'd heard the final decision, and even more devastated when she learned that Hiashi's only alternative was to risk the same fate. She did not blame him for his decision in the end, her mind drifting faintly to Hanabi. The fledgling kunoichi had been as much a part of Hiashi's choice as Hinata's well being.

In the end, the head of the Hyuuga family had chosen to embrace his younger daughter's future and leave his eldest in Naruto's hands. Though it had been tough on all of them, Hinata could not help but smile gently as she remembered her father's words from that day. She remembered how he had held her much like he had when she had been younger. She remembered how he had stroked her hair and told her that everything would work out in the end and that she should not worry. She had felt no fear inside her father's arms, comforted by closeness she had not experienced since she had been little.

_He will look after you better than I have these last few years_. _Even if you don't believe me, know that I believe in Naruto as much as you do._

A faint blush washed over her cheeks as she shifted slightly, turning her head to look at the sleeping form of Uzumaki Naruto. She hated to use the word, but he had been _perfect_ to her. Even in her moments of weakness he had still not given up on her. She regretted having put him through the fiasco that had been her aborted marriage. She wished she could have told him, but the success of her escape depended on only herself, her father and Neji knowing the details beforehand. If only things had gone as planned, then perhaps her life could mimic the perfection she found in the blond's actions.

Hinata rolled around until she was facing Naruto. She found him adorable when he was asleep, small bands of sunlight painting his whiskered cheeks with gold. She reached out with her small hand and stroked his face, giggling as she watched him stir from his slumber. His enchanting blue eyes fluttered open shortly, making her their first sight of the day. Naruto smiled and pulled her closer until her breasts were pressed against his toned chest and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"Morning," she squeaked, pressing her lips to his chin.

Naruto adjusted himself, grumbling as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Good lord, what did we do last night?"

Hinata's eyes flattened as she flashed him an annoyed but quirky grin. "What do you think?"

The poorly set up joke managed to draw a single chuckle out of both of them before they kissed again. Naruto slipped onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, the First Hokage's necklace slipping down the side of his chest as he laid back. Hinata slid her arm over his chest and held herself to him, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"Is everything going to be okay?" she asked.

"You asked me that yesterday," he stated with a smile. "You think my answer's changed?"

"Gomen, Naruto-kun," she whimpered. "I just…"

"Relax."

Hinata looked up at him, her concerned face melting away as she brushed her nose across his neck and inhaled his scent. When she was with him like this, nothing else could truly bother her. She felt whole and alive when she was in his arms. She could not recall ever feeling so complete.

"Gomen," she repeated, her voice dreamy.

"Stop apologizing," Naruto laughed. "You keep that up and I'm gonna start being sorry for you being sorry!"

Hinata giggled and curled the fingers of her left hand around his shoulder. With a gentle shove she rolled him onto his back, clambering on top of him with a devious little smirk. Of the many things Hinata loved about Naruto, his ability to make her smile was number one on the list. The blankets that had kept their combined modesty intact slid down her slender frame, exposing her body to her lover.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun," she said once again, rubbing his shoulders. "How can I make it up to you?"

Naruto's lips curved into an imitation of Hinata's naughty grin, lowering his hands to her hips. "Hmmm, I don't know…I can think of a few things…"

Before Naruto could lean up and kiss her once more, a loud knock came to his door. Surprised that someone would be coming to his apartment this early in the day, Naruto tilted his head in the direction of his frog clock, only to realize that it was almost noon. He looked back up at Hinata, whose smile was quickly deteriorating into a cute little frown.

"Can't we pretend we're not home?"

Naruto laughed and left a small peck on her cheek as he sat up. "Sorry hon."

The two shifted around until Naruto slipped out of the bed, pulling his underwear and pants back on. Hinata slowly slumped onto her back as he went to answer the door, letting a smile return to her lips as she stared up at the ceiling. Though she couldn't truly escape the outside world, it didn't matter.

She had Naruto.

A moment later her daydream was interrupted as Naruto stepped back into the room and threw her clothes to her. Hinata sat up with a confused whimper, looking at her boyfriend with concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Yakusho," Naruto replied. "He's going to talk."

Hinata did not need any more reasons. She began to dress herself quickly without another word.

* * *

Jiyumaru stared at the heart monitor to his left. He had been staring at its cold blue communication for hours now, watching its voice rise up and down in tandem with the chorus of his life. He found the sound displeasing, as though it were some sort of mocking chant against his existence. Why should it or anyone else care if he was still alive? At one moment in his life it would have made sense to him, but now it was nothing more than a foreign ideal. How could anyone let someone such as he continue to live?

At the foot of his bed, Ayame continued to snore gently. She was hardly as noisy as he claimed she was, small whimpering sounds fluttering out of her every once in a while. True to her loyal nature, she had not left his side since his family had dragged him out of darkened room in the hospital's basement. Ayame refused to leave him, no matter what Akira and the others told her. She'd even threatened to punch one of the doctors in the face when they told her she'd have to leave. In the end, the hospital staff had relented and allowed her to remain.

He understood clearly now, of course. The reason Ayame had been hysterical yesterday was now plainly obvious to him. Everything began to make sense. Yet, at the same time, none of it made any sense at all. He could not comprehend how the things he now understood could be true. It was all a lie. It had to be. He refused to believe any of it.

But at the same time, he could not deny the truth. It haunted him, eating away at his insides no matter how hard he tried to push it out. The images replayed in his head like they had in that inescapable dome, over and over with no end in sight. Over and over and over again the same twisted movie played in his mind, never ending and never relenting. Jiyumaru was assaulted continually by that horrifying vision that had been kept sealed within his mind for a little over ten years. His body shook as he fought off the horrible nightmare, tears welling in his eyes as it consumed him once more. He screamed, but how loud he was not sure of. Both hands gripped his head as if to try and pull the horrid picture out of his brain. Instead they pressed viciously against his temples, trying to crush his head in order to stop the terror that was his thoughts. He screamed again, this time totally sure he would wake Ayame.

Not that he cared. Why should he? She had hidden the truth from him. He was a monster and deserved to die.

Oddly enough, the screaming and shouting was not what finally woke Ichiraku Ayame. Rather, it was the sound of shattering glass that brought her from her dreams to the real world again. She shook her head fiercely, trying to regain a sense of where she was as she heard more noises. She could not distinguish the meaning of each sound, but knew something was amiss. The world came into focus just in time for her to see Jiyumaru pulled a large shard of glass towards his neck.

"Jiyumaru!"

Ayame lunged from her prone position and slammed Jiyumaru against his bed, knocking the shard of glass from his hands. A draft passed over her as she pinned him down, turning her eyes to the recently shattered window within his room. There was blood on his sheets and hand, giving the clear sign that it had been him that had broken it. She held him fast against his struggling and yelling as she prayed to Kami the doctors would get there sometime soon.

"Jiyumaru, stop it!"

"Let go of me damn it!" Jiyumaru screamed. His voice was broken, much like he was, wavering in places that normally had been so strong. "Let go!"

The two of them struggled for what seemed like hours, thrashing on the bed as Jiyumaru reached for another shard of glass. Just when Ayame thought she could hold on no longer the door burst open as a doctor and two ANBU members ran in. Together they all held Jiyumaru still while the doctor tried to calm him. Jiyumaru slowly settled down, gasping for air as four separate people held him to his bed. Ayame peeled herself off her former teammate, shivering slightly as she worked the waves of fear out of her body. She had been scared before, but never truly terrified. She continued to shake, gripping her arms in an attempt to straighten herself out. Convinced that the issue was resolved, the doctor dismissed the two ANBU and began cleaning up the glass that had been scattered across the room.

When the doctor finally left several moments later, Jiyumaru curled tightly into himself and began to cry. The tears he shed were seemingly unending, stored within him for nearly a decade behind a single red drop. He wept openly for the third time since the unsealing that morning, tearing away at Ayame's heart with each shuddering sob. She was partly to blame for his current situation, but not nearly as much as she felt she was. Her arms slowly draped over his shoulders and pulled him into a hug as she cried with him.

It was all a lie.

It _had_ to be.

* * *

Tsunade strummed her fingers against her desk, watching the door to her office apprehensively. There was a stillness in the air that simply _bothered_ her. For the first time in recent memory Shizune was utterly quiet and Tonton was not squirming about irritatingly. Yes, for the first time in months the Hokage's office was the paradigm of order, and that _scared_ Tsunade. The old woman had become so used to the chaos surrounding her job that the eerie calm caused shivers to ripple throughout her body.

"It's just too damn creepy," she muttered.

"What is, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune perked up. She seemed all too grateful to have the silence broken so abruptly.

"This entire setup." Tsunade sat up straight in her chair, looking at her assistant distraughtly. "I'm going to get a lot of hell for all of this…and I'm not entirely sure we can trust Yakusho."

"Naruto trusts him," Shizune mumbled. "At least, I think he does…"

"Whether he does or not isn't the point here." The Hokage rubbed her temple with a deep sigh. "Yakusho has threatened the safety of this village, and his allies nearly abducted one of our shinobi. It is impossible for us to simply overlook all this even if Naruto believes in him."

"Then what are you going to do?" Shizune looked even more worried now, as though she already knew what Tsunade's plan was.

"I don't know," the blonde responded. "I suppose it depends on what he has to say."

A knock came to the double doors of the Hokage's office. Tsunade beckoned to the guards on the other side to let her visitor in, waiting patiently as the great lacquered entrance swung open. The sound of geta clapping on wooden floor was heard five times before the doors closed again, ushering in a wave of quiet that could only be broken by the great blonde.

"Do you know why I've summoned you here, Ryumoto Yakusho?"

For his part, Yakusho looked much better than he had the day previous. He had been given the chance to clean up and shave, returning his youthful looks to him. His hair remained an overgrown, rampant mess, hanging over his new headband and draping over his eyes in strands. He had also reclaimed his red vest, reuniting him with his signature colors. The only thing that prevented his ensemble from being complete was the lack of the Dragon Fang, which was still locked tightly away in Tsunade's safe.

"I've got a fairly decent idea," Yakusho replied sardonically, showing that his wit had returned as well. "Where's everyone else?"

"I called you here early," the Hokage stated bluntly. "There are things that still bother me about you, as you may well be aware of."

"I probably could have guessed."

Tsunade eyed him warily before continuing, bunching her hands together and resting her chin on top of her index fingers. "You should be well aware that no matter what Naruto says, I don't trust you."

"Your accommodations made that more than clear." Yakusho remained impassive, reaching up languidly to scratch his ear.

"Shape the hell up!" she snapped. Yakusho instantly straightened, his attitude no match for the power of the Hokage. "I brought you here to make sure that you don't fabricate any of the events, people, or locations you're about to talk about…trust me, we'll know if you are."

"And if I do?"

Tsunade seemed to revel in her answer for a moment before leaning back in her chair, eyes leveling with Yakusho's. "If you lie to us here, then I have no choice but to adhere to the wishes of the elders and have you executed."

Nothing happened after that. The three people inside the room did not say another word, nor did they make any movements whatsoever. The only disturbance was a nervous "oink", uttered only once from Tonton as the pig wriggled in Shizune's grasp.

Another knock came to the office doors, signaling the arrival of the day's other scheduled guests. Yakusho stood his ground as the other shinobi filed into the large room, feeling the stabbing sensation of eye after eye focusing solely on him. It was unpleasant, but he dealt with it all the same, shifting his weight between his feet until everyone had entered.

It was by no means a small or insignificant gathering. Assembled before the Hokage were some of Konoha's finest, including Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi and Hyuuga Hiashi. The others – Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji – were there only by Yakusho's request. Their presence had been his one and only condition to testifying.

"I see you're still alive," Hiashi stabbed at Yakusho, his voice saturated with anger.

"Sorry, did I offend you?" Yakusho retorted, not even turning around to look Hiashi in the eyes.

"You attempted to kidnap my daughter. That's reason enough for me to see you dead, boy."

"Both of you, control yourselves!" Tsunade slammed her desk, sending a crack down its center. The bickering stopped quickly, Hiashi standing taller than he had a moment before.

"So it _is_ true?" Hinata whispered, leaning towards Naruto. "He really _did_?"

"Not so much himself," Naruto replied in a similar tone. "But he was part of the team that almost took you away."

"I…I know that..." the distraught girl whimpered. "I just…didn't want to believe it."

Tsunade slowly stood up and walked around to the front of her desk, placing her palms on the rim before leaning back onto it, taking a seat on the wooden structure as she looked intently at Yakusho. "Is this everyone you wanted?"

The young ninja turned to face his audience, taking a moment to look them over before giving a slight grunt. "We're one short."

"That can't be helped." Tsunade repositioned herself slightly, shifting on the edge of her desk. "Now, let's start at the beginning…namely, who you've been working for."

Yakusho nodded quietly, his eyes darting to the side in momentary anger. It dissipated rapidly as he focused on his newly outstretched palm, looking the calloused appendage over as if it held answers, or were a window that showed the past the dragon ninja so desperately wished he could forget. There was no turning away from it however, no matter how hard he tried. It would always be lording over him, reminding him of the way his life used to be.

"When I was orphaned, I spent many years wandering the places between the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth," he recounted. "In those quiet days I would keep to myself, constantly roaming across barrens, mountains and forest, living day to day on the kindness or misfortune of others. I was nothing more than a leech, trying to survive the only way I knew how…by living off others."

Yakusho looked up cautiously, purposely avoiding the deep gazes of his peers. He could tell even without looking that they were all intently focused on him, especially Naruto. Hinata seemed to grace him with an air of sympathy that blanketed him warmly, like a mother tucking in her child for bed. The brunet quickly shrugged the joyous feeling away, reminding himself of his purpose and the murderous stares of the older people in the room.

"It was even before I met Katai that I met _him_." Yakusho sighed and flicked a strand of his unkempt hair out of his eyes, muttering inwardly about still needing to have it cut. "He…is a man unlike any other. Simply by looking upon him you can feel his power, and by staying with him you can experienced the soothing illusion of his generosity. He is a man like no other…especially when it comes to lying. He is the man who is responsible for the entire kidnapping plot. It was he that raised my friends and me since we were little kids to help him achieve his goals.

"He is Ryumoto Kakeru."

The congregation shook at Yakusho's final words, the violent tremor sending a unified gasp throughout the small chamber. The most visibly shaken was of course Naruto, whose limbs and lip trembled with something akin to anger, but bordering more closely on confusion and disappointment. Hinata's look was strangely forlorn, echoing the empathy she seemed to have for all her friends, whilst her cousin stared quite pointedly and angrily at the red-vested narrator. Sakura was the only one he could not read, as her face was cast downward. If Yakusho were to hazard a guess, he imagined she was trying to piece it all together, all the while keeping her true feelings hidden.

"Y-you told us you were the last of your clan!" the blond Jinchuuriki suddenly blurted.

"In a way I guess I lied," Yakusho admitted, letting the image of his audience sift through the spaces between his messy hairs. "Yet in another way, I didn't. Though Kakeru _is_ a member of the Ryumoto clan, he is part of an entirely different Tribe than I am."

"Tribe?" Neji graced the conversation for the first time, his voice demure despite the fierce scowl that decorated his face.

"The Ryumoto clan is separated into several tribes, which are based upon the dragons of old," Yakusho explained. "At birth into a tribe, we are infused with a particular kind of dragon's blood and chakra, and live our lives as though we were a part of that dragon's flight. I am of the Bronze Tribe, whereas Kakeru is of the Black Tribe."

"Regardless of specifics, you lied," Hiashi muttered vehemently. "Yet another strike against you."

Yakusho was suddenly aware that he was being judged, and judged poorly. The eyes of all the elder shinobi, especially those of the two Sannin, bore into him. The more they learned, he supposed, the more they would want to see him dead. That didn't matter, however. This wasn't all so he could feel better about himself. This was so the truth could be heard.

Just maybe, someone could do something about it.

"I find that an acceptable way of looking at things," Konoha's infamous prisoner responded. "Either way, I'm not finished yet, so if you'd let me continue, that would help a lot."

Hiashi restrained himself, his eyes darting swiftly towards his eldest daughter before returning to Yakusho. There was bad blood between the head of the Hyuuga clan and the miscreant survivor of the Ryumoto, blood that would require more than information and apologies to purify. That was not Yakusho's concern at the moment. More likely it would end up never being his concern.

Yakusho cleared his throat and continued. "After meeting me, Kakeru set me out to find other talented young people such as myself to further his goals. The Earth Country alone provided him with more than enough followers to set his plans into motion. He raised us, protected us, and taught us how to tap in to our skills…preparing us for the day when his dreams…our dreams…would finally be realized."

"And what dream would that be?" Tsunade asked, leaning forward on the front of her desk ever so slightly.

"The same dream Kakeru had even before I was born," Yakusho said. "The resurrection of the Black Dragon King."

What followed were not the gasps of shock that the trapped raconteur had expected. Instead there was a cold silence that rippled across his skin and gave him goose bumps. The adults looked at him as though he were clearly insane, or rather that he was trying to deceive them. Hiashi's empty eyes stared at him perhaps the most brutally, as if by looking harder enough they could kill the boy where he stood.

"What's a Dragon King?" Sakura asked, looking towards her Master for guidance.

"They're things written about in legend," Hinata spoke up, her voice oddly strong and confident. "There are plenty of books about them all over the Hyuuga compound library…some of them bedtime stories for little children."

"Children's stories?" Naruto's head swerved toward Yakusho in confusion. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"I can assure you I haven't," Yakusho growled, tapping his forearm angrily. "Perhaps you should ask White-Eyes about what she knows."

Naruto turned sideways and looked at his girlfriend contemplatively, forcing the dying question onto her shoulders. Hinata shrugged uncomfortably, shifting her weight back and forth as she balanced her words before she spoke them.

"Um…well, according to what I've read, it's said that the Dragon Kings ruled the world long ago, before humans even existed." Hinata blushed slightly as the room's attention transferred to her. "When humans arrived and developed the ability to harness chakra, the Dragon Kings and their kind became split on what to do. Some wanted to relinquish their rule over the world and live peaceful lives, while others wanted to continue ruling and treat humans like insects."

"So what happened?" Sakura was quite taken by the story, teetering on the balls of her feet like a tiny schoolchild as she waited for the rest. Yakusho had to stifle a bemused laugh as he watched and listened.

"There was a great war," Hinata murmured. "In the end, the dragons that wanted to live peaceful lives were the ones that won…but they realized that there would be no serenity on Earth as long as dragons existed. So…they gave the humans knowledge of the draconic ways, and taught people how to seal away dragonkind forever. That's how the story ends, at least."

"That's it?" Naruto grumbled, scratching the side of his head. "What the hell does that have to do with all this? What're you trying to tell us, Yakusho?"

"What he's trying to tell you," Jiraiya sighed, shoving himself off of one of Tsunade's bookcases, "is that the story you just heard isn't a fable. It's the real deal."

"Excuse me?" Naruto felt insulted, his face twisting angrily. "You're trying to tell me that fairy tales are real all of a sudden?"

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata blushed. "I think Jiraiya-sama is trying to tell you that it _isn't_ just a kids' story."

"But then that means that dragons are real!" Sakura scoffed. "And they aren't!"

"Then how do you explain me, exactly?" Yakusho scowled. The complete dismissal of his heritage bothered him immensely, and despite many years of training he was failing miserably at concealing it.

"G-gomen, Yakusho!" Sakura yelped, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "I didn't mean it like that…"

"Getting back to the point," Tsunade sneered, quite upset at the rabble that had consumed her office. "You're saying Kakeru wants to bring back the Black Dragon King?"

"That's what I'm saying," Yakusho confirmed, nodding his head slightly. "He wants the power of an entire race of dragons at his disposal…the type of power that could annihilate an entire country in a day."

Yakusho's gentle delivery somehow only strengthened the shock that swept over the assembly, sending eight pairs of eyes wide open. There was a loud _crack_ as chunks of Tsunade's desk snapped off in her hands, hundreds of tiny splinters raining down on the wooden floor.

"A-an entire country!?" she snarled. "E-Even the Kyuubi only had enough power to take down entire villages at a time…are you trying to say that a Dragon King is more powerful than the Kyuubi!?"

"At least five times as powerful," Yakusho said bluntly. "These things ruled the world once, you know. It shouldn't be all that surprising."

Naruto tuned out Yakusho's voice, focusing solely on the red essence inside his own body. There was truth in the words, one that made the Kyuubi chortled with twisted glee. Naruto could feel the exhilaration and apprehension that the Demon Fox guarded from the others. Those feelings mingled all too fluidly with Naruto's intentions, distorting his perception. Though he was scared, at the same moment he felt energetic and lightheaded. He knew he should have been terrified of the thought, but the Kyuubi found a hidden challenge in the Dragon King's apparent strength and thusly so did Naruto.

Amidst the sea of conflict going on inside the unruly blond, a single thought bloomed. Against the darkness it grew and blossomed, forming words on Naruto's lips as he returned his attention to the room.

"Why would you work for a man like that?" he said, directing himself towards Yakusho. "How could you help someone whose only goal was to bring suffering and death into the world?"

Yakusho did not make any sign of being affected by Naruto's question, nor did he make any sort of attempt to respond. He stood there for several uneasy moments, fighting a losing battle from within. He tried to speak, but could not find anything to say. Seconds passed before he finally realized what he wanted to convey, and did so with his eyes gently shut.

"When you've wandered the world without any hopes, with no dreams and with no future…maybe then you'll understand the answer to your own question."

Somehow, Naruto knew that those words would haunt him for years to come.

"Enough," Tsunade sighed. "We're getting away from the point. Now that you've explained that, I need to know why he came after Naruto and Hinata. Why does Kakeru need the Kyuubi?"

Yakusho flicked his wrist at the Hokage dismissively, letting out a goaded sigh. "I'm not saying anything yet. We had a deal, and you're not holding up your end."

Tsunade frowned angrily, stepping up off her desk. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"The one calling the shots, it would seem," the cocky young man sniped. "As I said at the beginning, we're one short. I'm not telling you anything else until he's here. He's a part of this too, and we'll need him."

"I told you that can't be helped."

"Well I don't care!" Yakusho snapped, narrowing his eyes crossly. "Where is he? Where's Jiyumaru?"

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Jiyumaru hated that damned heart monitor. He wanted to smash it with his bare fist and drag the pieces across the world, to be thrown into the darkest depths he could find. Its incessant, regular chime made his blood boil, a never-ending beacon of his worthless, continuing existence. What he wouldn't do to end the pointless reminder of his vitality, the fact that he could keep on living. He hated it. He wanted it to stop.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"Shut up!" he screamed. "Shut the hell up!"

"Jiyumaru!" Ayame whimpered at the foot of his bed, standing up to place a reassuring hand on his forehead. "Please Jiyumaru, try and rest."

"I will _not_ rest!" he cried, his arm flailing aimlessly towards the machine. "It won't stop mocking me. Tell it to stop!"

"It's just a machine," she tried to explain. "It's not mocking you."

"Then why won't it leave me alone?"

Ayame felt her heart break anew. She was losing her ability to stay at his side with each passing moment, a fact that neither she nor her past self were very proud of. She had always stuck to the idea that withholding Jiyumaru's memories was the right thing to do, that it would have destroyed him to hold on to them. Now that she could see the effect they were having on him, she wasn't so sure. If he'd had all those years to adapt, perhaps he would have gotten over it. Instead, because of her selfishness – yes, she was not afraid to admit she'd been selfish – Jiyumaru was in more pain that she had ever dreamt. To see the man she had grown up with reduced to this state of paranoia and self-loathing was killing her.

A part of her almost thought she shouldn't have stopped him earlier.

The door opened suddenly, causing Ayame to leap with fright. They had been alone for so long that the intrusion had truly scared her. Her spirits lightened the moment she turned around to see Naruto, Sakura and Hinata slip into the room.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame smiled. "I'm…I'm so glad to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Ayame-chan," Naruto replied, trying to be as civil as possible. "I...nobody told us what had happened. We would have come sooner if…"

"It's okay!" Ayame waved her arms frantically before taking Naruto's hand on hers. "What's important is that you're here. Jiyumaru needs all the friends he can get right now."

"Well then he probably won't be happy to see me."

Ayame grit her teeth as she finally noticed the Ryumoto boy standing in the doorway, as though he had materialized from thin air. All of her happy thoughts dissipated like mist as she drank in his slightly disheveled form, swallowing back the bile that rose in her throat. She had read the report almost fifty times by now, the one that told her how the Blood Seal had weakened.

That damned picture.

This kid.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ayame shrieked, lunging forward and delivering a sharp punch to Yakusho's jaw. He was caught completely off-guard, leaving no time for him to defend against the ex-kunoichi's blow. He reeled backward, smacking into the wall as Ayame tried desperately to claw through Naruto and Sakura, who were currently holding her back.

"I hate being right all the time," Yakusho griped, rubbing his sore face.

"Animal! Monster!" the distraught ramen girl howled, her eyes watering. "This is all your fault! You did this to him! If it weren't for you…Jiyumaru…Jiyumaru would be…"

"Ayame, that's enough."

The fight left Ayame's eyes immediately upon hearing Jiyumaru's voice. After a moment she let her emotions relent and pulled herself free, walking over to the bedside with a meek smile.

"J-Jiyumaru…"

"You're scaring them," he said dryly. "Besides, you can't blame Yakusho for this…it would have happened sooner or later."

Instead of being relieved, as she might have been under normal circumstances, Ayame was both incensed and afraid. Her lip trembled in time with her hand, fingers curling into an unsteady fist as she held back the screech building within her.

"B-But he…if he hadn't taken that picture from me…"

"The fact that the picture existed was enough for the possibility to occur," Jiyumaru continued, his voice eerily pragmatic. "Furthermore, for the person who wanted me to forget the most, you sure did a bad job of making sure I couldn't remember. You shouldn't hang on so tightly to your past…you were shinobi once, you should know that."

"That's not fair, Jiyumaru!" Hinata squeaked. It was the first time indignation had swelled within her, and her voice had not yet adapted.

"Fair?" Jiyumaru laughed, gripping his bed sheets tightly. "Who said anything about this was fair? I dare you to come closer to me and talk about fair!"

Hinata recoiled, biting her lip. The others, for lack of any other feasible reaction, stared in mute horror. This man could not have been the ANBU Jounin they had once known. Jiyumaru was kind. Jiyumaru was thoughtful. Jiyumaru was friendly. He was not hardheaded, tactless and abrasive. Yet all three of his antonyms had become him, which was enough to cause even greater concern to well up within Naruto.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked bluntly.

"How much has Tsunade-sama told you?" Jiyumaru responded sullenly.

"Not enough, apparently." Yakusho returned to the inner circle, rubbing his jaw and eyeing Ayame warily. He was not in the mood to be struck again.

"She said that something happened in your fight with Yakusho," Sakura explained. "After that, you had to go through some sort of ritual, and it left you in the hospital. She wouldn't tell us anything more."

Jiyumaru sat back in his bed and looked at the ceiling contemplatively. For several moments as the clock ticked by, he made no communication other than listless sighs. When finally his will had returned, he looked squarely at his compatriots, his face missing its trademark gentleness.

"The reason I'm in here is because of apparent 'mental trauma'," he said starkly, as if he were trying to shake it off with a good laugh. "They like to say that I suffered some damage, and that I need to be monitored…but the real reason is that they're just scared of me going psychotic and trying to rip out my lungs, like I did right after the ceremony."

Naruto's latest breath became stuck in his throat, causing him to cough in sheer disbelief. Hinata felt the earth move beneath her, her knees weakening for a moment. Sakura caught her, holding on to the shorter girl to keep them both standing. Yakusho remained stoic, staring down Jiyumaru's words with intensity.

"All of their euphemisms and procedures can't hide the cold dark truth though," Jiyumaru muttered bitterly. "I'm a murderer…a murderer that doesn't deserve the life he's living. The more they try to keep me alive, the more of an affront it is!"

"Stop it Jiyumaru, please!" Ayame begged, grabbing his wrist. The elite shinobi simply threw her embrace off, rubbing his lower arm as if it had been burned.

"For once, just be quiet Ayame," he snarled. "You've done enough already."

The wheat-haired girl bit her lip, quivering as she forced herself away from Jiyumaru's side. Both Sakura and Hinata felt resentment building up within themselves, but whatever they were going to say was silenced by the terminal feeling that swelled up within the small room.

"I'm not a shinobi any longer," Jiyumaru said, slamming his fist on his headboard. "I'm nothing more than a killer…and I'll never forgive myself for it."

"Jiyumaru, stop it!" Ayame begged once more, clasping her hands together. "You're not a murderer…you aren't!"

"That's easy for you to say!" he snapped. "You didn't kill Yoshiro…I did!"

Ayame bit her lip, tears crawling out of her eyes. The others could not fathom the pain that those words and the memories associated with them brought to the fair-skinned woman. With much agony, Ayame dragged her face away from Jiyumaru, biting back her sobs once again.

"I didn't realize all it took to turn the great Takaibattou into a sniveling coward was a simple picture."

To say that the entire room recoiled in sheer distress would have been a gross understatement. The amount of shock generated from Yakusho's second attempt at conversation was indescribable, causing an intense trembling feeling to squirm about the collected people there. Though the statement sickened everyone, none of the other visitors said a word.

"What did you say?" Jiyumaru seethed.

"Would you like me to repeat myself?" Yakusho asked.

Before another word could be said between the two, Ayame forced everyone out of the room. Those assembled offered no resistance as they were ushered back into the hallway, watching as the frail serving girl closed the door to her friend's room tightly.

"Please, stop it!" Ayame begged. "Just…leave and don't come back."

"Who is Yoshiro?" Naruto asked, completely ignoring Ayame's pleas. "Why is Jiyumaru doing this to himself?"

It took a moment for the distraught woman to pull herself together. Her anger fell away to sadness once again, a lump forming in her throat as she tried to explain.

"Jiyumaru's memories were sealed for this very reason," she began. "When…when they chose to do it, I was the only other person they could ask. You see…the clan doesn't force the seal on its kind…but Jiyumaru was too unstable to consign to anything. So…I told them it was what he'd want. But really…it was what I wanted. I allowed this to happen to Jiyumaru…it's all my fault."

"Ayame, please," Sakura implored. "Who is Yoshiro?"

"Yoshiro…w-was our third teammate," Ayame confessed, her voice choking up. "A-and…J-Jiyumaru's b-b-brother…"

Hinata and Sakura practically screamed. Both girls clapped their hands over their mouths to keep the sound from escaping, while Naruto took a single step backward to prevent himself from collapsing.

Invisibly, Yakusho clenched his fists so tightly he drew blood.

"Wh-what?!" Naruto babbled. "H-He…he killed his own brother!?"

Ayame threw her face downward, letting small trickles of saline trail down her cheeks. "It was…when they were both young, r-right after the mission where I lost my ability to be a kunoichi." Ayame's left leg fidgeted in response, responding to the painful recollection. "Both of them v-vowed they would n-never let something like that happen again…th-they both blamed themselves…especially Y-Yoshiro 'c-cause he…"

Ayame cried, sinking to her knees and hugging herself tightly. She had tried so hard to forget those days, to forget the pain that came with them. But unlike Jiyumaru, she had never been able to do so. She would not have allowed herself to forget. Over time, that picture had been her saving grace, the only piece of evidence that her past had ever truly been.

She was starting to hate it and herself.

Sakura leaned forward and stroked Ayame's shoulder, trying to calm her down. It took several minutes before Ayame was relaxed enough to continue, rising to her feet once more and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Th-the two of them started training day in and day out to master the Kenshin clan's secret summoning technique," she sniffled. "Wh-when Jiyumaru finally managed to use it…he couldn't control it. Th-the jutsu went haywire and k-killed Yoshiro right in front of Jiyumaru's eyes."

Ayame finally broke down, unable to control her sorrow any longer. Hinata and Sakura held her up as she tried to collapse, her voice reduced to nothing more than incomparable sobs. Naruto had bit his lip tightly, fighting back the words that wanted to come out. What did words matter here? Naruto could never understand how Jiyumaru or Ayame felt, no matter how much he tried. Losing someone close to you was different than having killed that person yourself. Though there were times Naruto was afraid he would have to experience that exact thing, he had so far avoided that terrible fate. So he remained silent as his teammate and girlfriend helped the hysterical girl to her feet.

"So what you're saying is you're both cowards, then?"

Naruto spun around so fast he almost didn't stop. Ayame's crying stopped abruptly, the flow of tears stemmed out of sheer, incomprehensible amazement. Sakura and Hinata also found themselves fumbling over Yakusho's newest outburst, not quite able to place any form of discipline to it. It was truly one of the harshest, coldest things they had ever heard in their lives as shinobi.

"Wh-what d-did you just say!?" Ayame churned.

"You heard me quite clearly," Yakusho sighed, rubbing the side of his head. "At least you're more open about it than he is. Whatever…this mission doesn't need crybabies. I'll find someone else."

Yakusho turned on his heels and walked down the hall, leaving the others behind in the wake of his vicious words. As soon as he had turned the corner, Sakura bolted after him, skidding across the flood as she tried to round the bend fast enough to catch up to him.

"Wh-what the hell was that about?" Hinata whimpered.

"I don't know," Naruto sighed. "But I don't think he quite meant it the way it came out."

"Whatever the reason, I don't think Ayame appreciated it."

Naruto nodded and helped Hinata pull the distraught waitress up. Quietly they returned her to Jiyumaru's side inside the hospital room before leaving the two former teammates alone. Hinata suggested that they chase after Sakura and Yakusho, but Naruto told her that it would be a bad idea, especially considering the fervor with which Sakura had chased the brunet. Interfering with what was most likely to happen was only apt to get them both killed. With very little else to do, Hinata suggested they should collect some dinner. The pale-eyed girl found no objections and dragged her lover out of the hospital by the arm.

All the while, Ayame stared up at Jiyumaru's half-broken eyes, searching for answers she could not hope to get on her own. He looked back at her with a feeble smile, letting drowned laughter slip out of him from time to time.

"So…I guess I'm a coward."

Ayame cried even harder than before.

* * *

Sakura rounded the bend far more quickly than she had intended. Her muscles ached violently as she braced herself against the marble floor, trying not to overshoot her target. She grunted as she finally stopped, using all the built up force to shoot herself down the next corridor. She passed Yakusho with alarming quickness, cutting off what she interpreted as his escape, panting hard.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going!?" she barked.

"Back to my room," he sighed. "Tsunade still isn't letting me out of her sight for very long…and since most of the town has probably heard of what I did by now, it _certainly_ wouldn't be a good idea to go wandering around."

"That's not the point at all!" Sakura shook her head tightly, her eyes biting back their own tears. "How can you say things like that to Jiyumaru and Ayame! Don't you care about their pain at all? Isn't Jiyumaru your friend?!"

"That's precisely why I said what I did."

Sakura didn't know how to react. She continued to block off Yakusho's exit, but wasn't precisely sure why she was doing it anymore. Part of her didn't trust Yakusho at his word, but another part of her knew she could. The young ninja shook his head, giving off a sigh.

"I understand fully well that Jiyumaru is in pain," Yakusho tried to explain. "But that doesn't excuse the way he's acting. He needs to wake up and realize that he's not doing himself or anyone else any favors by acting like he doesn't deserve to live."

"That's easy for you to say!" Sakura bellowed. "You aren't suffering like he is! You have no idea the kind of pain he's going through!"

Yakusho's grabbed Sakura by her chin forcefully, pressing her up against the nearby wall. The pinkette cried out in surprise, struggling only lightly as the angered shinobi glared at her through incensed hazel.

"Don't you _ever_ tell me I don't understand that kind of pain!" he fumed. "I watched my entire life go up in flames. I have robbed people of their happiness and family. So don't you even _begin_ to think I don't get it. Is that understood!?"

Sakura quivered, realizing her was holding her several inches off the ground. He released her shortly, breathing deeply to regain his temper. Sakura could not say she was scared of him, but that she was more or less wary. She had not expected him to respond the way he did after the words he had spared Jiyumaru. The medic rubbed her sore jaw a few times before speaking up.

"I just don't get you, you know that?" Sakura straightened herself, throwing a fiercely resentful glare at Yakusho. "If you understand what he's going through, then why would you say things like that?"

"Because where we're going, we don't need someone who can't let go of their past and live," Yakusho snorted. "If Jiyumaru is just going to cling to his sorrow and cry, then he's useless to us…and to everyone else. The sooner he understands that, the sooner he can help us again."

Yakusho made to leave, but instead stopped mid-stride, turning to look Sakura dead in the eyes. "I can't trust anyone who's weak with this mission. Are you strong, Pinkie?"

Sakura bit her lip and nodded, finding it impossible to say anything else. Yakusho chuckled softly and nodded, shifting his weight once more as he moved down the long passage.

"Good," he said. "Don't disappoint me, all right?"

Sakura still hadn't thought of anything to say by the time he had vanished from her sight, leaving her standing all alone amongst the alabaster scenery.

* * *

Shadows danced an elaborate tango as the wilting torches sputtered against their fading existence, casting futile rays of light in an attempt to thwart the encroaching darkness. They would eventually fail the only task they had been charged with, and subsequently they would be replaced with brighter, more prominent individuals, until the cycle repeated and those newer ones would need to be exchanged. All the while, the stone walkways and chambers that the dying lights had sworn to protect cared nothing of the plight of the defenders, absorbing the coldness of the dark without fear.

A lone figure treaded the sacred grounds, his young footsteps disturbing light layers of dust. The ancient structure he traversed crumbled ever so slightly at his presence, denoting its age. It would last for many centuries more before people would have to be concerned about it collapsing, at which time most of humanity would have forgotten its purpose to begin with.

Those that knew of its existence in the first place were hard to come by as it was.

The red-haired boy came into a grand antechamber, kept bright by the radiance of what seemed like a hundred torches, all burning up what little was left of their life. In the center was a grand altar, where prayers and rituals had been held back before the shrine had lost its importance. Above that altar, up several granite steps, was a makeshift throne made entirely of perfectly carved rock. The young shinobi guessed that the throne had symbolic meaning, but he knew very little of the village's history. All that he knew was second-hand knowledge, none of which he was entirely sure he could trust.

Sitting atop the ornate chair was a tall man, burdened by many years of toil. He looked no older than twenty-six, but the younger male knew quite well that his years exceeded that. His long ebony hair trailed just past his shoulders, his bangs an arcing mess that tried very hard to not obscure his vision. Well-toned muscles and broad shoulders were covered in the same coal-black ensemble he had worn almost every day of his life, the trappings of his title. They were tight to his frame but not constricting, giving him freedom to move about as he pleased. About his wrists were very large silver bracelets, engraved with twisting black patterns that meant nothing. The showy accessories belied their importance and true use, something of which the teenager was glad he had only had to witness once.

It was not a fond memory.

"What is it, Yoshi?" the dark-clothed male grumbled. His voice was deep and grating, a bestial scratching that clawed away at the young ninja's senses. "I assume you have news if you're disturbing me during my meditation."

The redhead had no real way to tell if his master was meditating or not, but he had learned long ago to never question the dark-haired man.

"Kakeru-sama," Yoshi spoke, his voice pale and unwavering, "Akuchi has not reported as scheduled."

"Really?" Ryumoto Kakeru laughed. "That's probably because he's dead."

"H-how did you…?"

"I know because I pay attention, Yoshi," Kakeru sneered, his face curving into a sadistic mockery of a grin. "I never actually expected Yakusho to leave Konohagakure. Though I can't really say why he hasn't, I had a feeling that he wouldn't."

"Then what does that mean?" Yoshi was visibly perturbed, his nervous twitch of scratching his wrist sticking out like lamp in the middle of a dark cavern. "What has become of Yakusho then? His importance to your plan?"

Kakeru rose from the granite throne, letting a single finger linger on his chin in a contemplative gesture. "If I had to wager a guess, that would make him an enemy."

Yoshi did not answer at first, taking an extra moment to choose his words carefully before making his thoughts known. "How can you be certain of this, Kakeru-sama?"

The shadowy man reached out with his hand, causing the young shinobi to flinch ever so slightly. Instead of striking the boy, however, Kakeru simply patted his head and let out a fatherly chuckle, moving past his loyal subject.

"I am certain because I have been keeping my eyes open, Yoshi," he stated plainly. "All it took to realize what would happen was to pay attention. All of the facts have been pointing to this for a while now…that, and I know Yakusho very, very well."

"Then what is the plan?" Yoshi asked cautiously.

"The plan, my dear Yoshi, is to sit and wait. Eventually, they will come to us."

"Then what?"

"Then?" Kakeru allowed his twisted grin to mutate even further, until he looked subhuman. "Then we strike!"

* * *

**Well I want to apologize for taking so long with the chapter. Things are finally clearing up for me, so I have free time…but I keep using it for things other than writing. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out more quickly.**

**Visit the Dragonheart forums: "dragonheartonline. freeforums. org" Just fix the spaces!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Dragonheart**

Chapter 21

Hyuuga Neji would never have considered himself an expert on flowers in any regard. In fact, he most likely would have described himself as completely clueless. He knew nothing about what each flower meant, nor did he understand the implications between flowers in a pot and ones in a vase. His lack of knowledge on the subject sent him to the Yamanaka flower shop, a place that made him feel horribly embarrassed for having entered. The entire store was awash in floral scents, enough to give the teenage prodigy a minor headache. His biggest obstacle was discerning which of the two bouquets Ino had selected for him would be more appropriate. He knew that the blonde wasn't mean or cruel, but she did have a habit of playing subtle tricks when she could. Not wanting to sabotage his own image by asking the girl which one of the two plants would be more appropriate, he settled on a small bouquet of yarrows before setting off to the hospital.

After all, he was not buying them for himself.

Neji took the nurse's directions with a quiet nod, slipping into the stairwell and heading up to the second floor. Each step upward he took made the smile on his face mature quicker, slowly replacing the overused frown that had been the hallmark of his personality for years. It was slightly discomforting to know that there was a force in the world capable of ripping the stoic out of him, but he could no longer deny it was there. It made him warm at the thought, akin to a feeling he had heard Hinata describe once before. Recent events had made him realize that there was no point in denying it anymore.

He had almost lost his chance to accept it as well.

The door to Tenten's room let out a long creak as Neji slowly nudged it open, fighting off the first bout of shyness he had ever felt. Tenten had barely survived her encounter with Rokujoyu, but had come back around despite the doctors' predictions. Yesterday he had decided that enough was enough. He would go see her even if it added a permanent red tinge to his cheeks. It was a fate he could live with, albeit one that would garner him many friendly taunts and…

"You know, most people actually walk _into_ rooms when they open the door."

Neji blinked a bit as the voice dragged him out of his trance. Tenten sat there in her bed, settled in with a very casual t-shirt and shorts, something she probably would have worn any other day of the week when she was not working. What truly grabbed his attention was the sight of her hair, let down from its perpetually gathered state on her head, flowing down past her shoulders in a brilliant cascade. He was so entranced that he nearly forgot why he had come in the first place. After a moment, he offered a gentle smile as he shuffled into the room, holding the bouquet he had bought in front of him. Tenten's eyes sparkled impishly as she looked it over, stifling one of her uncharacteristically girlish giggles as Neji closed the door behind him.

"Sorry I didn't come to visit sooner," he said softly. "I guess I just…"

"You don't need to explain," Tenten smiled. "I understand completely."

"No you don't," he countered, glaring at her.

"Yes I do."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I know." Tenten giggled and sat up in her bed, eyeing Neji happily. "But I don't think it matters why you didn't come sooner. You're here now."

Both of them shared a blush as Neji handed over the flowers that Ino had picked out for him. Tenten accepted them graciously, taking a moment to give them the required sniff. There were no vases in the room, but Tenten promised she'd get one of the nurses to bring her one. She stroked the lovely bouquet several times before placing it on her nightstand, leaning forward to take the Hyuuga boy's hand in hers.

"I'm glad you came," she sighed. "This place has been weird and hellish."

"Didn't Gai-sensei and Lee come to visit you?" Neji asked her.

"Yeah," she replied, her eyes flattening. "That changes what I said…how?"

Neji jerked, trying his best to keep his cool under the wanton urge to laugh at the expense of his teacher and friend. It was not news to him that Gai and Lee were a strange lot, and any time one of them could find to make a joke behind the backs of the two spandex-wearing shinobi, they did. It was something they had grown used to after a while and simply tried to live with the fact that their team was half-professional and half-freaky. It wasn't as though either of them had to suffer alone. They also had the entirety of Konoha to share it with.

"Have they been looking after you?" Neji questioned. "They haven't been treating you poorly I hope."

"Neji, this is Konoha," she chuckled, "not the inn at the border. Tsunade-sama's in charge here, so I'm in good hands. That make you feel better?"

"Slightly," he admitted with a wry grin. "I'd feel much better if I could keep an eye on you."

"Well you can't, so there!" Tenten stuck out her tongue playfully, falling into a fit of giggles. "Seriously, you just have to trust these people Neji. They're taking good care of me."

"That won't stop me from being concerned, and you know it."

Tenten blushed a little, turning her face away from Neji. "I know."

An awkward silence followed, both teenagers gripping the white sheets of the hospital bed. The birds outside chirped noisily, filling the small room with the melodic chorus of nature. At the same time the young couple turned toward each other, smiling embarrassedly. Tenten's hand softly gripped Neji's, pulling him closer with a placid tug. The Hyuuga boy dipped forward, his nose brushing up against his teammate's as they came face to face. Neji almost spoke, but he was silenced by the soft finger of a certain brown-haired kunoichi, whose eyes also closed shut as her head tilted to the side, preparing to do what they had both wanted to do for ages.

Things came to an abrupt halt as a loud noise jostled the entire hospital, knocking a plastic cup of water onto the floor in Tenten's room. The kunoichi yelped in surprise, opening her eyes only to realize that her lips were mere inches from Neji's. Both ninjas quickly snapped apart, their cheeks red as the branch clan member turned to the window.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

Kenshin Jiyumaru sank to his knees as sweat poured down his face in small rivulets. His breath came in hot pants, dusting his brow in squalls of warmed air. Before him were the remains of a dying tree he'd been practicing on for the past half hour, just outside Konoha's hospital. His hands were gritty from gripping his family katana so tightly, dirt and dead skin trapped between his palms and fingers. There was a ringing in the air which he quickly drew to the humming of his sword, the blade vibrating against the soil and grass beneath him. He had struck the tree so hard that his sword was still reverberating long after the chunks of the old cherry blossom tree had fallen. Slowly he calmed his breathing, drawing in a deep breath to settle his nerves.

_Ten years. After ten years…I still know it. I can still perform it._

Jiyumaru felt himself begin to smile. At first it felt forced, but slowly he came to realize that he truly felt happy. After the last few days, he was certain there would be nothing in the world that could ever make him smile again. He was glad that he had been wrong.

"Jiyumaru!"

Ayame's voice startled the swordsman. His head whipped around to see both his childhood friend and the fifth Hokage staring at him worriedly. He had hoped to be able to go out and train without causing a commotion, banking on the fact that his previous hostility towards the doctors had made them all keep their distance. An hour or two on his own was all he had truly desired. Somehow though, he was not that upset about having been interrupted.

"What are you doing out here?!" Ayame shrieked. "You aren't going to…are you? You weren't trying to…"

"No, I wasn't." Jiyumaru straightened, flashing his old partner a soft smile. "You can rest easy, Ayame…you're not going to lose me that easily."

Ayame's downtrodden face slowly lit up in a glorious, shining smile. Though her agility had been robbed from her years ago, she still managed to catch the brunet off guard with a flying tackle that slammed him into the slightly moist earth. He caught her with a shocked cry, slowly sitting up as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Jiyumaru!" she cried. "S-so you're…?"

He nodded softly, slowly helping his friend to her feet. "Yeah, I'm okay now…I think. It comes in spurts and blurs…but I think I'm okay."

"That's a rather startlingly fast recovery," Tsunade observed. "Care to comment?"

Jiyumaru blushed, turning away from his superior to hide his embarrassment. "I'd…rather not. It's somewhat silly…and it makes me feel like an idiot."

"Humor me." Tsunade's voice was not lenient, demanding a solid answer from the evasive shinobi. To his credit, Jiyumaru turned his face around almost immediately, turning to face the Hokage at attention.

"If you want the honest answer," he muttered, "it was what Yakusho said."

"B-but he called you a coward!" Ayame snuffed indignantly, her face contorting in an otherwise cute pout.

"And that's exactly what I was being."

Ayame and Tsunade shifted slightly, the younger woman's eyebrows rising slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"When my memories were returned to me, all I could do is run in fear of what I had done," Jiyumaru said softly, clenching his fist tightly. "I was afraid of what I had done. But…whether killing Yoshiro was a mistake or not doesn't matter. By turning my back on the truth, I turned my back on my past, and all the good things that happened back then. I shunned the memory of my brother, and thusly shunned everything he ever meant to me. I let my cowardice and weakness turn me into exactly what Yoshiro would never have wanted me to become…dishonorable."

A deep silence draped over the clearing as Jiyumaru finished his speech. Ayame slowly moved over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, offering a reassuring smile that was meant more for her own well being than his. She had realized not long ago that she was partially to blame for everything Jiyumaru was going through, and that was something she would never be able to forgive herself for. Even if he told her it was not her fault, she would still feel responsible.

She would make it up to him somehow.

"I'm ready for duty again Hokage-sama," he perked up suddenly. "After you make sure I'm one-hundred percent, of course."

"That's good to hear," Konoha's leader stated powerfully. "If you pass, we're having another meeting about our next course of action concerning Ryumoto Kakeru."

Jiyumaru's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

* * *

Yoshi ducked under one of the broken beams that littered the home he was currently searching through. He never understood how Kakeru could stand to lord over a place so destitute. He had often considered asking the great man to repair the many buildings and houses that were situated outside the temple, but always managed to think better of questioning his liege's decisions before it got him killed. Kakeru respected those who were loyal to him, but those who inquired too deeply into his motives were usually missing by the end of the day.

Everyone that is, except Ryumoto Yakusho.

It often irritated Yoshi how much more Yakusho knew of their master than anyone. Yoshi was part of Kakeru's elite, one of the few honored with his presence and power every day. But Kakeru shared things with Yakusho that he would tell no one else. The two would discuss the past and the present, the secrets of the Ryumoto clan. If Yoshi did not know any better, he would have assumed Kakeru had been treating the miscreant like his own son.

But Yoshi certainly knew better. It still didn't stop the pangs of jealousy he felt when he thought of the brown-haired traitor.

A loud creaking set Yoshi on guard, the house giving a visible shudder. Tiny bits of debris and rotted wood trickled down from the ceiling as small clouds of dust stirred from the floor, causing the young shinobi to flinch irately. The shattered home had been ready to come down at its foundation even before he had entered. Trespassing on its already shaky stability threatened to destroy it entirely. Had he not been ordered to, he would not have even dreamt of stepping into one of the rusty claptraps that littered the broken village.

"Having fun, Yoshi?"

The short redhead gave a startled swerve as he turned around to face the voice, his heart jumping slightly in his chest. Behind him on the broken rafter was a tall young man with glisteningly well-kept silver hair. Strapped to his back was a massive scabbard that shared its owner's height. The ungainly appearance of the weapon hid the ghastly power its wielder held over it. Yoshi could remember the last time he had seen the hoar-headed boy fight. He also remembered thinking that his ally could have used a bit more refinement in his technique.

That had been after Yoshi had stepped over almost forty corpses.

"Damn it Kosu!" the youthful shinobi yelped. "Are you out of your mind? Don't stand on that, this place is about to come apart!"

"Would you relax?" Kosu huffed, scratching the back of his right ear. "This place is fine. It only _looks_ like it's going to collapse."

The house gave a shuddering groan as it shifted, more rubble skittering across the ground. Yoshi gave Kosu a fierce glare that made the jubilant adolescent give an incensed grunt.

"Okay, so _maybe_ it's a little unstable."

"Get out damn it!" Yoshi was furious now, his face turning redder and redder as anger rose within him. "Are you honestly going to jeopardize this mission? You know Kakeru-sama said it was important!"

"It's only important because Kakeru likes playing mind games with people," Kosu sighed. He always felt that Yoshi's supreme devotion to Kakeru went overboard sometimes. He was glad that his compatriot was good at his job. If he weren't, Kosu would have had some choice words for the runt. "Honestly, you need to stop being so uptight."

"And you need to be more respectful, lest you end up like Naoko!"

That name caused Kosu to go silent. She had been their previous partner, a girl with a very flamboyant attitude and a flippant mouth. Her behavior had drawn the ire of Kakeru one time too many. The images of those bracelets lighting up was forever burned in Kosu's mind, never to be removed.

He could hardly believe Yakusho had his own pair stashed somewhere. That kind of thing was just…

"So are we clear?" Yoshi snapped.

"Crystal," Kosu grumbled, waving off his young friend. "So what are we looking for?'

"This."

Yoshi was not used to being surprised in general, but being so twice in such a short time proved to be incredibly grating. His heart jumped once again as he turned to the right, gazing upon the pale figure of a young woman. She was dressed very similar to himself and Kosu, covered in the dark grey trappings of Kakeru's Honor Guard. She had the air of a commander, but her porcelain features made her akin to a ghost, especially with her waist length jet-black hair. Fastened to her belt were two steel chakram, emblazoned with various symbols from across the land.

"When did you get in here Haruko?" Kosu picked at his teeth nonchalantly, not even surprised by the appearance of the phantom girl.

"Just a bit before you did," she said quietly. Her voice lingered, wafting through the broken beams and windows like a true specter. "Yoshi looked…busy, with his inspection of the house. I thought it would be prudent to examine it more deeply."

"See?" Yoshi scoffed, glaring at Kosu. "Why can't you be more like Haruko?"

"Last I checked she was insulting you, not me." Kosu rolled his eyes, stifling the laughter that was building in his throat. Yoshi snarled at his partner, then turned back to Haruko.

"So what did you find?" he asked the frail-looking girl.

"Exactly what we needed to find," she replied, holding up a small crumpled photo. "This was definitely his house…which means the graves in the back are the right ones."

Yoshi took the photo from Haruko carefully, as if touching her even by accident would bring his life to a quick end. He examined the dated photo that had somehow survived the destruction of the village all those years ago, perusing the people within. They seemed regal in a way, dressed in all sorts of beige. The young shinobi instantly recognized the pair of Dragon Bracelets attached to the older man in the picture, leading him to believe he'd been a high-ranking member of the Ryumoto clan. To his right in the photo was an elegant woman in flowing red satin robes. The silken lengths of her dark hair cascaded over the garment like water, bringing her beauty to life. In front of them both was a young girl who would have become the spitting image of her mother given time. She appeared to have been no older than Yoshi was now, but already showing the finer points of blossoming womanhood. She was kneeling, her hands on the shoulders of a young boy with disheveled brown hair and a bright red t-shirt, who appeared to be no older than two. Yoshi felt as if he knew the young lad, a grating sense of recognition scraping at the back of his mind.

"I think he was cute when he was young," was all Haruko said. "This is definitely the spot."

"So what…we're actually gonna do this?" Kosu asked. He was eerily serious, the tone of his voice not to be mistaken with any other emotion.

"Yes we are," Yoshi said adamantly. "Kakeru-sama's orders."

"Man, I can't believe he's going this far just to fuck with someone's head," the tall boy sighed. "I mean, I know he can be cruel, but _come on_, there's got to be a limit somewhere, right?"

"Is it truly your place to question what Kakeru-sama's limits are, Kosu?" Haruko asked him chillingly. "I believe Yoshi has already reminded you of Naoko today. Must I do so again?"

"No, you mustn't," Kosu retorted sharply. "Stop comparing me to her. I may not see eye to eye with Kakeru at every given moment, but it's not like I'm saying no, is it?"

"Enough of this," Haruko huffed. She gave a signal for the three to get outside, not uttering another word. The other two nodded their heads in understanding and followed her out of the building just as it gave a monstrous groan and toppled into itself, scattering waves of dust and broken wood into the ruined avenue it occupied.

"Okay," Kosu admitted, "maybe it _was_ more than a little unstable."

"Baka," Yoshi growled.

"Out back," the ghostly girl muttered. "That's where the graves are. No more questions."

Neither Kosu nor Yoshi said anything else. The three moved towards the back of the rubble that had been a home and began to dig away with their hands at the dirt beneath the stones, searching.

Eventually, their search paid off.

* * *

Yakusho peered down at the Dragon Fang with newfound relief and joy. It would never show on his perpetually stoic face, but having his family's weapon back in his possession filled him with an unequivocal sense of wholeness. His gloved hand firmly grasped the hilt of his sword, moving the blade about with expert precision. This time he didn't hold back like he'd been doing for the last few months, really giving the weapon a test. He had been hiding his strength for so long he had almost forgotten what it meant to go all out. Now there was no reason to keep his true ability submerged. He would be fighting for Konoha and its people this time, so he could not afford to screw up.

That was a new feeling for him as well. Never had he been tied to a village before. When he had served Kakeru, the illusion of upholding the glory of Ryuugakure had been what had kept the young man motivated. Now he could see the lies for what they were and he was not going to let them control him anymore. Of course, that was another façade as far as he was concerned. He had known long ago that Kakeru could not be trusted. He had been aware of the man's evil for a long, long time.

It was only now that he had another choice.

"You certainly are absorbed in that sword, aren't you?"

Yakusho visibly jumped as his concentration was broken. His head crooked over his shoulder to see Sakura standing in the doorway of Naruto's apartment. He had often wondered if the pinkette had her own key, and her opening of the locked door was a good indicator of whether or not she had one.

Either that, or she was incredibly good at picking locks.

"What're you doing here Pinkie?" Yakusho remained immobile as he spoke, clutching the Dragon Fang in his right hand tightly, the blade pointing at the floor.

"I thought I'd check up on you," she said with a smile. "We have another meeting today, I'm sure you know."

"I'm well aware," he sighed. "If only because I cut the last one short."

"I think part of you had the right idea," Sakura said. "But I don't think the way you went about it was very nice."

"Personally? I don't think Jiyumaru needs people to be _nice_ to him right now."

"That's where you and I differ, I suppose."

Awkward silence drifted into the slightly stuffy apartment, causing Sakura to shift ever so slightly on the balls of her feet. She twitched a bit nervously, looking about the room as if to find something to break the quiet. It was eerily unnerving to her, making her head spin a bit. Yakusho turned around and looked at her curiously, and she realized she must have been making a spectacle of herself. A moment later she reached into one of her pockets and stuffed a couple of pills down her throat with a creepy groan.

"The hell are those?" Yakusho asked with a growl.

"Painkillers," she mumbled. "What, you didn't think I just got better all of a sudden, did you?"

The tall boy cringed a bit, looking at the medic-nin with curious intent. "It's just…that's the first I've seen you taking them."

"That's because I've started taking so much that I'm ashamed of it. I hide it."

Sakura squeezed her right arm tightly, as if the pressure would take away the feelings of guilt and disgrace welling up within her. She was Tsunade's apprentice, practically a medical practitioner in her own right. How could this happen to her of all people? She felt as if she was betraying everyone.

The worst part was, she was losing control of it.

A hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her panic, causing her head to turn upward as her eyes stopped watering. Yakusho was looking down at her with a concerned frown, his hand gripping her shoulder firmly, holding her steadfast in both that room and in reality.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. "You're not…"

"N-no!" she blurted out. "N-not…not yet at least. But I probably will be if I don't snap out of it and get some self-control."

Yakusho's eyes flitted downwards as Sakura fiddled with some more pills. The two shared an awkward glance before she forcefully put them away, whimpering softly at her own weakness. She stood up sharply, clearing her throat and trying her best to look composed.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I think that question is better suited for you," Yakusho chuckled, twirling the Dragon Fang in his right hand once. "I tend to live here mostly. What's your excuse? Looking for Whiskers?"

"Actually, Naruto and Hinata are off somewhere," Sakura giggled. "Probably trying to spend some time together before whatever you've got planned."

For but an instant Yakusho almost looked as if he were hurt. He then shook it off with a laugh. "Well that's good for them…but that doesn't answer my question."

"Well if you want the honest truth, I came here to see you."

Yakusho slumped back into Naruto's beaten old couch and let the Dragon Fang lean against the side of the armrest, letting out a deep sigh. Sakura tilted her head towards him with a smile, sitting on the opposite side of the couch, pressing her palms to her knees nervously.

"You're serious?" Yakusho finally said. "Why? I would have thought after the other day…"

"You've always been an asshole," Sakura laughed. "Why would we hold that against you?"

Yakusho chuckled a bit, running a hand through his still rather unkempt hair. "Okay, well you've got me there. Still, I don't get the point."

The pinkette fidgeted in her seat, turning her eyes away from Yakusho. "You're really going to do this, right? You're really going to go off and fight Kakeru, even though you're not certain you can win?"

The boy practically choked on his own thoughts, shooting upward. "Hey, who said that!?"

"I can read it all over you," Sakura said breathlessly. "You're concerned…and not just for yourself for once. It's a nice switch…kinda fits you. I'm almost touched."

Yakusho scoffed irritably, waving Sakura's words away. "Oh come off it. Why would I be concerned for you lot? Hell, _you _killed Katai, and I know from personal experience that takes something. I'm not really worried all that much about you guys. You'll do fine."

"But you are concerned," Sakura countered. "Not just about us…but what we could do to those you know. You're afraid we'll wipe out your past and everything that gave your life meaning…but you don't want to lose us either."

For the first time in her memory, Sakura witnessed Yakusho being taken aback by someone else's words. The older shinobi visibly flinched as Sakura ended her sentence, giving the medic-nin something of a sense of accomplishment. She knew at that very moment that she was right, and not simply drawing at straws.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he snorted defensively. "You've got a wild imagination, Pinkie."

"Yeah, I do sometimes," she giggled sadly. "But this time I'm right, aren't I? I've been paying attention…a lot more than the others, and maybe a little more than I consider healthy. But I've been keeping my eye on you Yakusho…and I've noticed things that I don't think the others have."

"Like what?"

Sakura shifted on the couch, looking into Yakusho's deep brown eyes. "I know you didn't want to hurt anyone…but I suppose even Jiyumaru figured that one out. But after all the time we've spent together, especially while I was bringing your meals, I could sense your guilt. I could tell you didn't want to do what you had done. As if that wasn't enough, you saved me when Akuchi tried to kill me. You want to keep all your friends…because you're scared of what will happen. You don't know who to trust, and it terrifies you."

Sakura turned away again, a semi-honest smile curving her lips. "At least, that's what I think."

Yakusho stared at Sakura for the better part of a minute before he cleared his throat, turning away from her with a huff. "Well that's pretty farfetched if you ask me, Pinkie."

"I guess it is," she admitted with a wry smile, her hand twitching around her pocket. She pulled it away and looked toward him again. "But in case it's not, I think you're making the right choice. The only one who can say for sure though, is you."

Yakusho laughed a bit and tapped his knee, looking down at the ground. "If you're right, then what kind of person condemns his friends to near certain death?"

A soft hand placed itself on his shoulder and gripped it firmly, leading Yakusho's eyes over to Sakura once again. "The kind of person who has friends who are willing to risk it…for whatever reason."

Neither one of them said anything after that. Sakura drew herself a bit closer, as if she had more to say, but a knock at the door ruined the moment. Sakura had to force herself to move, prying herself from Yakusho's side with decided difficulty. She opened the door and spoke quietly with the person there, looking back at the brunet every once in a while with a knowing look on her face. Not long after she closed the door and turned around.

"Yakusho, we're needed at the Hokage's office," she said. "I don't know how, but it seems Jiyumaru's back to normal."

The dragon ninja said nothing, but as he stood Sakura could swear she saw the slightest hint of a knowing smirk.

* * *

A single crow crossed the skyline, letting out its garbled cry as it passed overhead. Birds were plentiful around Konoha, many of them having much more pleasant tunes to sing. It always seemed funny to Naruto that whenever he tried to listen to a birdcall, he would always pick out a crow's first. After all the training he had gone through over the years, he figured his hearing would be better than that. Then again, he always was a simple person at heart. Perhaps meticulously picking out the cries of each individual bird was more trouble than it was worth to him?

Why was it he only had these moments of mental clarity when he and Hinata were alone?

Currently, he and Hinata were sitting quietly in one of Konoha's many training grounds. It was something of a special place for the both of them, as it was the training ground where their relationship had started. It was odd how a place so disfigured by the blows and scrapes of shinobi could be serene and peaceful. It was beyond the young male. Even then, he somehow knew that Hinata could express every last one of the feelings he could not in a poetic way.

Naruto turned his head as he tried to see Hinata. The most he could see was a portion of her pant leg, as both of them were on opposite ends of a training post. He faced forward again, smiling as he ran his fingers through the verdant grass. After everything that had happened, these last few days with Hinata had been very relaxing. The both of them had decided to stay as far away from the others and their responsibilities as possible, and for some reason Tsunade hadn't seen a problem with it. Not for the first time, the blond considered himself lucky that the old woman liked him so much.

"Naruto?"

Naruto perked up as Hinata spoke to him, his eyes turning upwards as he responded. "Yes Hinata?"

"What're you thinking about?"

"Not much," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you ever just sit and think…about us?"

Naruto looked at his legs, bunching his fists just above his knees. "Sometimes."

"Do you ever think of what would have happened if we weren't together?"

This time the blond didn't stay so still. He quickly shifted from his spot, looking around the training post to see Hinata sitting rather calmly with her legs crossed. "What kind of a question is that?"

"Is it a bad one?" the raven-haired girl blushed. "Sometimes I wonder…is what we have worth it? I mean…if we weren't together like this, then maybe Kiba…"

Hinata gasped softly as Naruto placed his hand on hers, squeezing softly. "You're not still blaming yourself for that, are you?"

"I'm sorry Naruto," she whimpered. "The tears have stopped…but I can't help but feel that it's because we're together that he…"

Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand more tightly, silencing the teenage girl. Her eyes pulled themselves towards Naruto's, gazing into his soft blue orbs with trust. He smiled back at her, slipping in beside her as he gazed at the clear blue sky.

"Hinata, it's impossible to say what would or could have happened if we weren't together," he sighed. "It's impossible because we are, and I don't think we can go back and change anything. I understand your guilt…I felt it too. When Kiba died...I felt responsible, as if I'd led him to his death. But I couldn't let my guilt consume me back then. If I'd blamed myself endlessly, we wouldn't have been able to save you.

"You can't let it get to you like that Hinata. I'm not sorry we're together…and I don't blame you or myself for any of what's happened. It's not your fault, or my fault, or our fault. Besides…I wouldn't want to be without you. So I'll stay with you and make you happy…if you'll do the same for me."

Naruto fell over as Hinata practically tackled him, throwing herself at his waist and pinning him to the ground. The couple laughed as they lay in the field, both in a happy and a sad way. The ex-heiress pulled herself up her boyfriend's body and gave him a deep kiss, stroking his shoulders as she pressed her lips to his tightly. After several moments she relented, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" she whispered. "Are you going to go with Yakusho?"

"Of course I am," Naruto sighed.

"How can you trust him so easily, after what he did?"

Naruto closed his eyes as well, petting Hinata's head gently. His fingers toyed with the long strands of her hair as he contemplated his answer, letting out an ephemeral sigh. "I don't think I should…but somehow, I just know I can. I can't really explain it."

"I don't think you have to." Hinata rolled onto her back, keeping her eyes closed as she settled against Naruto's strong form. "That's just who you are...and I wouldn't want to change you."

The two stayed like that for a long time, letting the wind and the sounds of nature be their company. The breeze picked up and died over and over, flicking locks of hair about as the dazzling light of the sun shone down on both of them. Eventually Hinata opened her eyes, gazing into the crystalline stillness of the sky and spoke.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Hinata."

"I'm coming with you," the Hyuuga girl stated strongly. "I'm not going to leave you to face Kakeru or anyone else alone. Not ever."

"And I guess I can't stop you, can I?" the blond surrendered. "It's okay…I won't leave you alone either. I'll be right beside you."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Naruto smiled. "And I never go back on my word, remember?"

Hinata wriggled herself deeper into Naruto's grasp, giggling as she wormed her way into his arms. She understood all too well that the next mission would be dangerous, but that did not matter to her. She would be with Naruto, and that would make any danger worth braving.

"There you two are!"

The two bolted upright together, their heads turning as one to see Tenten and Neji standing at the edge of the training ground, the bun-haired kunoichi hanging slightly off the Branch member's shoulder. Hinata blushed and hid her face against Naruto's shoulder while the blond waved excitedly.

"Tenten!" he called out. "You're okay!"

"Better than you're going to be if you don't hurry," she giggled. "There's another meeting and Tsunade's been looking for you two."

"She has?" Hinata squeaked. "We had no idea!"

"Then you'd best get moving, Hinata-sama," Neji said, bowing his head slightly. "Before the Hokage comes after you both personally."

Naruto and Hinata quickly got to their feet and thanked the other pair, hurrying off back to the village. As soon as they were out of sight, Tenten casually turned on her heel and wrapped her other arm over Neji's shoulder, hanging off him with a devious smirk.

"Now did you do that to get them to the meeting?" Neji asked wryly. "Or did you do it so we could have some alone time?"

"What do you think?"

* * *

Yakusho tapped his foot unnoticeably as he stood in front of the Hokage's desk. Of all the people, he never expected to be held up by Naruto. He supposed he should have seen it coming in some respect, but it was still a different sensation for him. He could never have been accused of being very close to any of the Konoha shinobi, but he thought he had enough of an understanding of Naruto's character to predict his behavior.

_You learn something new everyday I guess,_ he thought to himself with a sarcastic chuckle.

The great double doors to the Hokage's office swung open slowly as Hinata and Naruto finally arrived, the two of them looking sheepishly about as they took their positions at the edge of the room. To their surprise, a tall figure tossed them a very friendly wave.

"Hey you two," Jiyumaru smiled.

"J-Jiyumaru!" Naruto exclaimed. "Y-you're okay!"

"Yeah, you could say that." Jiyumaru dusted his shoulder slightly, leaning against the wall. "You're running a little late, you know that?"

"Hey, get off my back," the blond frowned. "We only just heard!"

"I hope you are done chatting," Tsunade growled. "I'd like to get started sometime today."

Tsunade's apparent lack of patience could well have been attributed to the presence of many people in her office. Yakusho quickly took a count of the various ninja that had assembled, realizing that it was much the same as the last meeting. Kakashi and Jiraiya were once again present, filling the air with a deep pressure that threatened to squeeze the very air out of Yakusho's lungs. Jiyumaru's presence only added to the pressure that the dragon ninja was feeling, but for reasons that he wasn't comfortable with admitting. He was glad to see the ANBU member on his feet again.

"So this is everyone right?" Yakusho grumbled, cleaning his ear with his left pinky finger.

"It is," Tsunade said. "Before we begin with the mission however, there is something I've been meaning to ask you Yakusho."

"And what would that be?"

"You have explained the majority of Ryumoto Kakeru's plans and motives," the Hokage explained. "However, you have failed to explain one very important detail. Now I'm going to ask you…why does Kakeru need the Kyuubi? Why did he bother to try and kidnap Hinata in the first place? You haven't yet told us how the Kyuubi fits in to everything."

Yakusho sucked in his breath and took a look at Naruto and Hinata. He had purposely left out that information last time. Or rather, he liked to believe he had. It was an unpleasant truth he knew he had to deal with at some point, and now was just as good a time as any.

"The amount of chakra required to break a Dragon King Seal is incredible," he recited, as though he had practiced the words over and over and over. "They were designed to hold in the lords of dragonkind, never meant to be broken. The amount of power required to destroy one of those seals would be akin to the chakra of hundreds upon thousands of people.

"To make this point clear…the cost of opening a Dragon King Seal is well over a hundred thousand lives."

Tsunade jumped in her seat a little as the entire room stiffened in an icy chill. It was the same reaction that Yakusho and all the other members of Kakeru's team had had when they had first heard the number. It was never easy to accept the theoretical cost of such power, even if none of them had any intention of paying that price. In some peoples' opinion, even one life would be too much to pay.

But Yakusho and his kin were shinobi. One life meant nothing in the face of the mission.

"Are…are you certain of this?" Tsunade pressed, narrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes, quite certain," Yakusho growled. "That is the estimate of how much chakra it would take to break a Dragon King Seal."

"Then the rest makes sense," Kakashi sighed. "The Bijuu are masses of chakra the likes of which humanity cannot imagine…even the weakest has five times more chakra than most of us could ever dream of having."

"But why the Kyuubi?" Naruto wondered aloud. "Why me and Hinata of all people? Why not chase after the others?"

"Personal grievance."

Yakusho stood in the middle of six different sets of eyes, each and every one of them having turned to him after his last two words. He grumbled at the attention, as if they should all already know what he was talking about. He idly wondered if Neji or Hiashi would have picked up on it, but he had no desire to see Hiashi again, and had kept him out of the meeting. Neji had found the same treatment out of fear that he would take his uncle's place if he were allowed to come.

"I can't say how my uncle was when I was little, but he has never truly been all that fond of Konoha." Yakusho sighed, rubbing his forehead with two fingers. "He has always, to my knowledge, been even _less_ fond of the Kyuubi. As petty and simplistic as it sounds, the only logical explanation I can come up with for you all…is he wants to make you all suffer."

"I've met the man myself," Tsunade sighed. "He was always opposed to Ryuugakure being in any way connected to Konoha. He displayed his animosity towards us long before Ryuugakure was decimated."

"That doesn't…make enough sense," Sakura shuddered. "Are you honestly saying he put us through all that because he just doesn't like us?"

"That's simplifying it a bit," Yakusho said. "From just a little over ten years of being with him, I have determined that he seems to hold Konoha responsible for what happened to Ryuugakure…so in a way, it's revenge."

"Whatever the reason," Tsunade called out, silencing the argument, "we have to put an end to it as quickly as possible. He will either come back here…or go after someone else. I cannot allow that."

"Neither can I."

Eyebrows raised as Hinata finally spoke up, standing up and away from Naruto for just a moment to find her voice. She cleared her throat, looking sheepishly about for a moment.

"I won't let him do what he did to me and this village to anyone else," she said as loudly as she could without shouting. "I'm not going to sit down and let him do it once again."

"And what makes you think you're going?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes, staring down the Hyuuga girl.

"Because if Hinata doesn't go, I don't go," Naruto stated flatly.

"And I'm not going to show just anyone where Ryuugakure is." Yakusho flicked his hair, looking at the Hokage daringly.

"So what you're basically saying is that unless the team _you_ want to go goes, you won't help us?" Tsunade actually laughed, smiling just a tad. "I didn't realize you were in a place to make such a ridiculous demand. This is an S-Class mission at the least, and it will be dealt with by Konoha's finest…that means Jounin, not Chuunin and _genin_."

"Do you really think you can stop us?"

Tsunade stiffened as Hinata shot forth again, clutching her chest firmly to stay her nervous heart. "You can send as many Jounin as you want, Hokage-sama…but we're going to go anyway. You can try to lock us up to keep us from going, and we'll still find a way. I'm sorry…but you can't make us stay out of this when it involves us so deeply."

"You realize that if I let you and Naruto go to Ryuugakure, we'll be giving Kakeru exactly what he wants?"

"I also realize that if we don't go to him, he'll come back here," Hinata shivered. "And this time he won't be so nice…and I don't want to have caused this village any more pain. I won't even be remotely responsible for another lost life if I can help it."

Jiraiya chuckled a bit and stood up, walking over to Tsunade with a big grin. "Seems you've gotten yourself into a corner, Tsunade. What are you going to do about it? Because it seems to me you're going to have a hard time of convincing these children to not do anything."

"You shouldn't tease the Hokage," Kakashi muttered. "Even if you _are_ right."

"Cut it out the _both_ of you." Tsunade sneered at Jiraiya and her most promising Jounin. Her frustration brought forth a yielding chuckle from her, her head shaking in disbelief. "All right, since I assume the lot of you are simply going to sneak away even if I put a cadre of bodyguards on you, then I suppose I have no choice but to assign you this mission. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Jiyumaru…you are to follow Yakusho to Ryuugakure and eliminate the threat of Ryumoto Kakeru by any means necessary.

"I would also like to mention once again that this mission is of the highest priority…you cannot afford to be sloppy or playful here. Do your jobs, and do them right."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" was the united call from her four chosen shinobi. Yakusho simply rolled his eyes, turning around and walking out of the room with a flick of his ragged brown hair. Wordlessly the others followed him, leaving the Hokage's office filled with only Konoha's best.

"How much of a chance do you really think they stand?" Kakashi asked blankly, not even facing his elders.

"I don't think the odds really matter here," Tsunade said. "They never really have where Naruto is concerned."

"Don't say you'd bet on him, please…" Jiraiya groaned. "That would ruin everything."

"I'll show you ruined!" Tsunade growled, the world around her turning dark as she prepared to strike her former teammate so hard that attaining orbit would be the _least_ of his problems.

* * *

Yakusho rounded the corner as he headed back to Naruto's apartment to gather what little supplies he would need on his trip back home. He knew that this mission could very well be the last time he went back to that place, especially if his faith in Naruto and the others was misplaced. He was not the kind of person to blindly throw his fate into the hands of others. He would not delude himself with images of a perfect team and everyone being able to save each other. He was realistic. At least, he tried to be.

He rounded another corner just to have a hand grab his shoulder from behind and slam him into the nearby wall. Jiyumaru glared at him angrily, pinning him by just one shoulder fiercely.

"And just when the hell were you planning on telling me your family was behind all this!?" he shouted.

"I didn't realize I answered to you Blades," Yakusho said flatly. "Nobody else was happy with that news…why should you be any different? Don't act special."

Jiyumaru sighed and released Yakusho, turning his back on the younger man. "Thanks Yakusho…if it weren't for you I'd still be sitting in that hospital bed running away from my problems."

Yakusho's eyes widened suddenly, his hand coming up to hold the side of his head. "Wait…what? Hey, weren't you just…"

"Forget it," Jiyumaru smirked. "Just get ready. From what I can tell this mission isn't going to be a pushover. I'm going to go talk to Ayame…I'll see you in front of the gates soon. Don't come unprepared, you hear? I don't think I or Naruto would ever forgive you if you died on us."

Yakusho stood flabbergasted as Jiyumaru walked off, his hand still clasping the side of his head. He frowned slightly and turned away, shaking his head slowly.

"These people are gonna get me killed."

* * *

Kosu rubbed his shoulder, his lips twisting as he worked out the knot in his muscle by himself. He would much rather have had a pretty girl doing it for him, but those were in short supply in Ryuugakure. The only one that qualified would much rather slit his throat than help him relax. Thusly, he was confined to soothing his own aches and pains.

"I can't believe you're just sitting there rubbing your shoulder when we have so much to prepare," Yoshi scowled at his contemporary. "According to Kakeru-sama, Yakusho will probably be here any day now."

"You need to relax and get your head out of your own ass." Kosu chuckled at his own insult, standing slowly and rolling his shoulder blades. "Or are you scared that Yakusho is more powerful than you?"

Yoshi balled his fists, snorting indignantly at Kosu. "It's not a matter of him being more powerful. He won't be coming alone this time, and you know it as much as anyone else. We have to be prepared…we are Kakeru-sama's Honor Guard…his best. If we falter…"

"Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on," the silver-haired teen sighed. "You aren't going to get anywhere being a complete stick in the mud, you know? It's the reason I don't like you all that much."

"I could care less whether you like me or not. Our duty is what's important, and you're shirking yours."

"If I have to say it one more time today, I will make sure one of you pays for it," Haruko bellowed. "Shut up."

"Yes ma'am!" Kosu gulped, straightening his sword on his back. For some reason, Haruko always frightened him more than Kakeru did. He often wondered if that was because he knew things about Kakeru, whereas Haruko had always been an utter mystery to him.

"It's about a day and a half's travel from here to Konoha," the somber girl said. "We must assume the worst, of course…so we should prepare to be attacked a day and a half from now."

"Isn't that stretching things a bit?" Kosu wondered aloud. "I mean, you don't honestly think that Kakeru could foresee everything THIS well, do you?"

"It is not my place to question Kakeru-sama's will," Haruko droned, repeating Yoshi's favorite statement. "We are supposed to be the shining example. Kakeru-sama has said that Yakusho will return…we should be ready for him when he arrives."

"Fine!" Kosu conceded. "But it sounds like a lot of extra work to me."

Haruko smiled one of her creepy smiles as Kosu finally surrendered to his responsibilities, her hand gliding a small rag up and down the dirtied metal of a once-discarded hitai-ate, polishing it to near perfection. She left the cuts and indents alone however, aiming for that authentic look.

_If what Kakeru-sama has said is true_, she thought delightfully, _then these will be a wonderful surprise for poor Yakusho-kun._

* * *

The sun hung high in the sky over the mountain ranges that lay a day and a half's journey from Konohagakure. Naruto and the others looked at the jagged hills intently, knowing their mission lay somewhere inside the teeth of the earth. Yakusho's face was much more gloomy, drained of its usual sardonic glow from the time it had taken to travel there. While the others had simply set their minds to ending the whole mess, Yakusho had been living with the tremendousness of returning to his home with a goal far less than amicable in his own eyes.

To him, he was only assisting in the destruction of his clan. He had still not come to terms with that fact, and realized he probably never would.

The mountain range was treacherous, covered in sudden drops and cyclical passages that would have driven even the most astute and professional explorer mad. It was only thanks to Yakusho's knowledge of the terrain that the group of five was able to proceed at all. The red-vested shinobi dragged them through winding trails and hidden paths, moving them up and down the slopes and jagged points with seemingly no thought and no pattern. For but a while Naruto began to wonder if Yakusho truly knew where he was going.

Then all of a sudden, Yakusho stopped in mid-stride and grappled onto the sheer cliff face to their right, finding the most inconspicuous holds on the mountainside as he climbed it. Even more surprising than that was what occurred a moment later. Without warning he seemed to slide into the mountain, vanishing from sight for a few moments before the rocks began to shimmer and waver out of existence. Even Sakura seemed impressed as the genjutsu faded, revealing a large tunnel within the rock face. The rest of the team scaled the wall one by one, pouring into the small corridor that ended in rays of light.

What lay on the other end shocked everyone into complete silence. Hinata slapped her hands over her mouth to prevent the sounds of horror that threatened to break past her lips. Before them lay what had to have been a very successful village at one time or another, but what remained was not even close to a shadow of what it had once been. The houses and shops had been brutalized and torched so many years ago, left as gray husks in a valley that seemed to reek of death. A stiff breeze blew by and knocked a shutter off its hinge, the entire thing crumbling to dust as it hit the floor. The ghost town seemed to howl with pain as they gazed upon its ashen self, unable to even move as they drank in the destruction of fifteen years past.

"Welcome," Yakusho muttered bitterly, "to Ryuugakure."

* * *

**I want to apologize for how long it took to come out with this chapter. It certainly has been a long wait, but I don't want anyone to think that I've been ignoring Dragonheart, or even thinking that I've quit it. Perish the thought, especially this close to the end. I've simply been…preoccupied.**

**In any case, I'm going to be putting the URL for the Dragonheart forums and my livejournal into my profile for you all to read. That way you can get in touch with me and fellow authors relatively easily.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Dragonheart**

Chapter 22

The wind howled painfully as it flew across the barren landscape, searing the already scorched earth with its lifeless touch. Dust and shattered wood danced in a mockery of life to the whimsical tune of the sky, pushing back the ever approaching sunset with eerie determination, as if the coming darkness would consume the world. A louder, more piercing cry sounded as the wind picked up speed, sending torrents of charred soil into the air, creating clouds of ruined homes and broken dreams.

"Welcome to Ryuugakure."

The words hung stagnantly, gripping at thick sheets of tension and horror in a last ditch effort to be noticed before the mire consumed them. No one else could manage a reply, as even the most hardy of the Konoha shinobi was shocked speechless. Unease moved between the group of five, spending most of its time over the head of the Hyuuga clan's ex-heiress, stabbing her frail heart with pangs of guilt and remorse. Her hands never left her mouth, covering it to prevent any noise and perhaps the last remnants of her faith in the world from slipping out.

"We've only got an hour or so before sunset," Yakusho continued, the sight of his broken home doing nothing to him. "If you want to get set up or eat, you'd best do it now. This cave will provide cover for the meantime…I'll stand watch on this end."

The other four nodded dumbly, filing back into the dark corridor one at a time. Yakusho almost crooked a smile as he turned back to face the desolate ruins of his home. The sight of Ryuugakure was a potent motivational tool, just as he had thought it would be. Its reminder of the damage caused by one powerful entity would serve as the base for another's proposed destructive power. It was truly a jarring inspiration.

Much like it had been for him all those years ago.

* * *

Lights bombarded the earth in an array of colors, scattering purples and oranges across the skyline as the sun slowly drifted to sleep, much like the eye of a great dreamer. Yakusho watched the glorious sunset over the bleak terrain and found the combined image to be a piece of horrifying art. Hope and despair separated by nothing more than an imaginary line, soon to be totally eclipsed by darkness. His hand shot up and batted at the sun, as if to try and push it down under the horizon and silence its false promises. This village was long gone, etched into the fabric of history by charcoal. It could never be rebuilt or saved, but it could be replaced with a far better picture.

"You keep that up and the others will think you're crazy."

Yakusho whipped his head to the left to see Sakura standing at the edge of the cave entrance, two cups of hot tea in her hands. She offered one to him, which he carefully took and sipped. His face scrunched slightly at the taste, but he thought better of declaring his contempt for the beverage and continued to drink it.

"How'd you make this stuff without a fire?" he asked.

"We had to improvise," Sakura giggled. "Naruto's still getting the hang of fire jutsu…but he at least managed to boil us some water."

"Inventive." Yakusho looked down at his cup, staring into the murky depths the liquid with a creased brow. "You could have just asked me, you know?"

"We could have, yes," she stated. "But Naruto's chakra supplies are far better than yours, and we need your strength at its maximum."

Sakura's motherly words were not all that surprising to the red-dressed teen. What did strike him as unusual was the slightly impish grin that followed, heralding the arrival of the next sentence.

"Of course, it was also fun to watch Naruto nearly set his hair on fire, too."

Yakusho shook his head with a content laugh, sipping more of his tea. "You're quite the evil mastermind there, Sakura."

The pinkette's head shot up in surprise, her eyes blinking in disbelief. "Wh-what did you…that's the first time I can ever remember you using my name."

"Is it?" Yakusho smirked. "I could have sworn there was another time…must have slipped my mind."

Sakura glared at Yakusho and smacked his shoulder roughly. "You're such a jerk."

"I guess so. Don't hold it against me, eh?"

"Why are you going through with this?"

Yakusho raised his head from his cup, looking at Sakura with a perplexed stare. "Where in the world did that come from?"

"Answer the question," Sakura pushed. Her eyes were creased in worry, an expression that made Yakusho squirm where he stood.

"I don't exactly know what you're looking for here," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "We have to do this, don't we?"

"No," Sakura corrected, "the rest of us do…you weren't in any way obligated to bring us here. So why are you doing this…when it could very well end your clan's history forever?"

Yakusho bit his lip, preventing the sound that had tried to escape from leaving. He stared back at his tea, wiggling his cup back and forth as if stirring the mixture would produce some sort of imaginary reply. When the drink failed him, simply bouncing off the walls of its domain, he sighed deeply and rested his head against the mountainside.

"You sure ask a lot of questions, don't you?" he said.

"I suppose I do," she replied. "But that wasn't an answer, Yakusho."

Yakusho grunted, shifting away from Sakura slightly. It was clear the topic disturbed him and getting any information out of him would be tricky. The young medic was patient however, using the awkward silence as a weapon against the defensive shinobi. She could stand there all day if she so desired. She had the patience for it.

"I feel like I have to."

Sakura nearly dropped her tea, stumbling a bit as the answer was delivered to her much sooner than she expected. Yakusho's face was curved in a half-smile, eyes peering over towards the nearly set sun.

"I feel like I have to, is all," he repeated. "It's my responsibility, isn't it? Besides, why are you asking me? You seem to understand me so well…you should already know why I'm doing this."

At that point the young woman blushed, hiding her face from Yakusho. She was confused as to why her face was heating up, as neither she nor Yakusho had said or done anything that would have provoked it. Was she embarrassed because he had such faith in her? Or was she embarrassed because of what she might have thought?

"It doesn't really matter why I'm doing it anyway," he continued. "All that really matters is we get it done. We can't allow Kakeru to continue his schemes any longer."

Sakura muttered something in reply, but she purposely kept it too quiet for Yakusho to hear. Her face was surprisingly still tinted rose, something she desired to hide from her companion as long as possible. She didn't want to appear weak to him.

Most of all she didn't want him to pick on her for it. She was already struggling enough with her feelings as it was.

* * *

The steep decline into the valley that housed the remnants of Ryuugakure was difficult for the Konoha shinobi. Though they were all well trained and experienced, the sheer terrain surrounding the destroyed village proved to be too much for the majority of them to handle. The sudden inclines and drops, combined with loose rocks and precarious footing made the secretive descent a mission in and of itself. There were many paths that led into the village, but Yakusho had made it more than clear that those paths would be the most likely place for an ambush to be set up. Because Yakusho was the only member of the group familiar with the terrain, he was the one calling the shots.

It became apparent just how treacherous the rock face was when Jiyumaru of all people was the first to slip. The ANBU member yelped as his foot lost its place, sending a shower of earth down on the rest of the group. He quickly regained his balance, continuing his gradual slide down the bowl of the valley. Unfortunately those who had been in the path of his miniature rockslide were not so lucky. Naruto's controlled decline came to an abrupt end as he was struck on the back of the head by falling stone, pitching him forward and completely destroying his equilibrium. The Jinchuuriki was sent hurtling face first, catching the basin's precipitous wall with a sickening smack. His body continued to tumble, slamming against rocks and misplaced boulders before finally coming to a stop on the side of a decrepit building with another, more frightening sound. Sakura almost shouted out when Yakusho's hand silenced her, his face curved in an impressed smirk. When the pinkette's gaze returned to Naruto's possibly fatal crash, she saw nothing but a broken boulder in his place. Naruto himself emerged from around the corner of the same building, his body bruised and beaten, but not broken.

"Are you okay?" Hinata gulped as the group reached the bottom.

"I'm…well I couldn't say okay, but definitely alive," the blond griped. He rubbed his left shoulder stiffly, letting out a small gasp of pain.

"It could be broken," Sakura said grimly. "And if it is you'll be in no condition to fight."

"You're going to have a hard time convincing me that something as simple as that fall would put Naruto out of commission," Yakusho said.

Sakura ignored the retort and went about checking Naruto's injuries. None too surprisingly, Yakusho had been correct. Though Naruto's body was damaged, he was in no way close to being crippled. The parts of him that were bruised were quickly clearing up even as she inspected them, making her jump slightly. She looked up at her teammate, who only returned her gaze with a grave nod.

"Seems he wants me in top condition, too," the whiskered Genin said darkly. "Who am I to argue?"

"How long till we can move again?" Jiyumaru questioned. "It's generally not a good idea to sit still in enemy territory."

"I'd say right now is good." Sakura stared at Naruto's clearing contusions with worry, but decided to keep her words to herself.

"Then let's get going," Yakusho growled. "It's too quiet here."

The group continued cautiously, eyes twitching back and forth across the dust-covered roads, sieving through wrecked alleys and twisting curves for any sign of danger. Each member of the team was on edge as the eerie silence prevailed. Ghost town seemed to be lacking a descriptive property, as even insects refused to drone amidst the shell of a village. Sakura shifted the most, her hand rubbing her tool pouch as she absently felt for the bottle of painkillers held within.

A loud crunch earned the nearest house a kunai to its structure as Hinata struck quickly. The knife shook a bit as it was lodged into the wooden structure, sending two chips of rotted wood into the air. The group snapped to attention, drawing weapons and squaring off against an unseen foe. A chilling giggle echoed through the streets, camouflaging its origin and spreading a mist of fear.

"Left, behind that old store!" Hinata called out, her eyes veined in the telltale sign of an active Byakugan. Jiyumaru responded to her command, leaping on top of the charred roof of the building and bounding off it in an elegant flip, ready to strike at the figures in hiding.

Instead of people, Jiyumaru found an explosive note waiting for him. Lightning fast reflexes and built up momentum allowed him to leap away one more time, escaping the deadly radius of the blast that followed. With a single flip backwards the ANBU member landed on his feet and came to a skidding halt away from the collapsing building, kicking up large clouds of dirt all around him. His katana was already drawn, shining in the dying light as he scanned the ruins for his hidden enemies.

"So you're finally here."

Yakusho's teeth gritted as the mocking baritone assaulted his senses. He was the first to turn towards the giant structure in the distance, seeing the three figures standing on a pile of shattered stone and wood. The others found them shortly after he did, drawing closer to the three shinobi with their weapons drawn.

"I see Kakeru has laid out the red carpet for us," Yakusho chuckled.

"Keep quiet, traitor!" the redhead spat. "Don't waste your words on us."

"Easy there, Yoshi," Kosu smirked, running his hand through his mop of silver. "We don't want you to scare him off with that voice of yours."

"Shut up, both of you," Haruko hissed, her voice seeping out like a poisonous vapor.

"Who are these guys?" Naruto asked aloud.

"Kakeru's Honor Guard," Yakusho explained. "Yoshi, Kosu and Haruko…the best of the best, according to them at least."

"We _are_ the best of Kakeru's soldiers," Yoshi proclaimed. "How dare you speak of us as if we were mere Genin? Especially you who have squandered the freedoms and gifts Kakeru-sama gave to you!"

"You really know how to pour it on thick, don't you Yoshi?" Kosu grumbled.

"You three can talk as much as you want, I don't mind," Yakusho laughed, readying the Dragon Fang. "In case you hadn't noticed, we outnumber you…and I didn't bring along _small fry_…can you say the same?"

Kosu laughed out loud as Haruko had to restrain Yoshi, who was currently trying his hardest to lash out at Yakusho for reminding him of the humiliating nickname he'd been given. Unable to escape Haruko's firm grip, the young shinobi finally regained his calm and cleared his throat.

"You will die before you can set your eyes upon Kakeru-sama's face once again," Yoshi said sternly.

"We'll see about that." Yakusho snorted, stretching his neck and twirling the Dragon Fang into a ready position. "We're all ready when you are."

"Can you just give us a moment?" Kosu asked. "We just have one last thing to do."

The Honor Guard stood tall on their small mound, reaching into their pockets. Each one withdrew a long red fabric, which they began to tie to their heads. Only after they were done did anyone see the glinting metal on the front. The team instantly recognized the cloth circlets as hitai-ate, but were at a loss as to what village they belonged to.

"What kind of hitai-ate are those?" Naruto mused.

"I've never seen that emblem before," Hinata said. "Yakusho, do you-"

Yakusho was not listening, however. His focus remained solely on the three members of Kakeru's Honor Guard as rage began to flood his veins. The air around him began to shimmer as he took in every dent and crease in the metallic protectors, his mind dropping back into the past. There, his memories played before him as if they were on an old projector, colorless and silent, but no less horrific. As tints and hues returned to his flashback he could hear the screams and feel the fires, all mixed together in a crimson backdrop. Amidst it all the devil's laughter choked out everything else, and blood dotted his vision, the sight of three corpses fallen about him in a heap.

"Where the hell did you get those?" The Ryuugakure native snarled, flames bursting from the soles of his feet, scattering unto the winds. Hinata jumped in fright, back away from Yakusho as the others turned their heads in his direction.

"Oh come on, you should know the answer to that," Kosu chuckled, adjusting his stolen hitai-ate.

"After all, they belonged to your parents and sister," Haruko chimed in, her voice terrifyingly cheerful. "We had to dig them out of course, considering you and your aunt were so kind as to bury them with your family."

Kosu pulled his sword out barely in time to block the Dragon Fang as it soared through the air, exploding in flames as it made contact with the other piece of steel. The silver-haired shinobi cried out as the force sent him flying backward, skidding across dirt and rubble before coming to a stop on the side of a dilapidated house. Yoshi and Haruko regrouped after being separated by the blast, only to have a fist buried in each of their stomachs. Yakusho stood between them, a trail of flames and the shocked look of his compatriots left in his wake as he slowly turned his vengeful gaze upon the two ninja.

"I'll kill you all!"

Yakusho withdrew his fist from Haruko's gut and delivered a fearsome backhanded strike to her face, sending the doll-like girl flying through a nearby window. Before the glass could even break, the enraged dragon ninja hoisted Yoshi into the air with his left arm, letting go and leaving the boy's body suspended in the air before a vicious right hook plowed into the elite shinobi's young stomach. Using his momentum Yakusho spun around once and threw Yoshi in the same direction he had sent Kosu, pausing only to note the location of his sword and to activate the Ryuuken before he charged after his still airborne target.

Yoshi crashed through a burnt door just as Kosu managed to right himself. Without words the impertinent ninja drew his dai-katana, swinging the blade preemptively as Yakusho charged towards him. The great sword and the Ryuuken collided with a bang, the metal weapon grinding against the brunet's draconic energies. Kosu pushed with all his might, forcing Yakusho to stumble backwards. With his opponent open, Kosu thrust his great sword forward, attempting to skewer the enraged male. Yakusho simply batted the gleaming blade aside and rolled along its length, swinging his claws in an overhead slash that threatened to rend Kosu's face from his bones. Quite astonishingly Kosu thrust his left hand upward, striking Yakusho in the wrist and halting his attack. Using the same motion Kosu spun his body around, swinging his katana at Yakusho's waist. With no other options for escape, Yakusho grabbed Kosu's shoulders and vaulted over the silver-haired teen.

Yoshi materialized above Yakusho, sneering at the dragon ninja as he brought one of his katars to bear. Even in midair the boorish defector managed a snide grin as flames ignited by the soles of his feet, bathing the young redhead in fire as Yakusho continued his spin. The youngest member of the Honor Guard tumbled across the dirt, the small blaze that had consumed him going out almost as soon as he hit the ground. Yakusho was not finished however, swerving to avoid another of Kosu's deadly slashes, finally finding a true opening in the swordsman's defenses. With a great shout Yakusho drove his palm into Kosu's gut, knocking the wind from the tallish fighter and causing him to drop his sword. Red and black weaved in flawless synchronization as Yakusho followed up his first strike, bringing his left claw across Kosu's face. Chakra dug into the male's flesh, marring his complexion as Yakusho continued, firing off a devastating uppercut that knocked Kosu into the air. The final blow drove the Ryuuken through Kosu's stomach, tearing flesh and bone in one furious attack.

Kosu's body vanished in a puff of smoke, replaced by a chunk of loose stone. Two chakram flew out of nowhere, missing Yakusho's head as they whizzed by. Despite the distance between them and his body, the dragon warrior's cheek still split open, blood pouring from the cuts in his skin. The two toroidal projectiles returned to their owner, slapping roughly into Haruko's palms as she surveyed the battle from atop one of the close by rooftops. With renewed ferocity Yakusho closed the distance between him and the ranged battler, scaling the building she had perched herself on in a single jump. Yoshi came to her defense, blocking his former compatriot's blow with the steel of his katars, giving Haruko time to create a gap between her and the furious ninja. With a howl Yoshi's weapons exploded in fire, a searing blast of conflagrated air throwing Yakusho off the roof with a loud thud. There wasn't even time for the triumphant look on Yoshi's face to dissipate before Yakusho was upon him again, breaking his guard with a single powerful punch and sending the young lad flying off the building with a shatteringly powerful roundhouse kick. Once again Haruko's chakram flew at Yakusho, but this time they were deflected by the Ryuuken, leaving the porcelain female completely defenseless as Yakusho knocked her off the building as well.

* * *

"Kami-sama," Hinata barely breathed from the sidelines of the epic battle.

"When did Yakusho get this strong?" Naruto's brow furrowed, examining Yakusho's fight with uncharacteristic scrutiny.

"This is what you didn't get to see," Jiyumaru explained, his hand idly fondling the hilt of his sword. "Yakusho's true strength at work. When he fought with us, he was definitely strong…but the truth is that he is extraordinary. Frighteningly so."

"Shouldn't we go help him?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think that would be prudent," Jiyumaru replied sagely. "This fight is personal. We shouldn't interfere unless we absolutely have to."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto frowned. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Some people need their pride and honor," Hinata observed. "I think Jiyumaru is right. We need to let him fight them alone…for now."

"Do you think he can win?"

The group's eyes turned on Sakura, who was watching the fight with her hands clasped together to keep her from shaking. Jiyumaru turned back to the battle with a sigh, clenching his fists tightly.

"If anyone can do it, it's Yakusho."

* * *

"Damn him!" Yoshi spat, keeping his katars at the ready. "I don't remember him being this strong!"

"I think it is safe to assume we never understood the true extent of Yakusho's power." Haruko drew her hair back, resting her free palm on one of her chakram. "Common sense would indicate we can't take him one at a time anymore. He's more than a match for us. We need to attack him all at once."

"Speaking of which," Yoshi snarled, "where the hell is Kosu?"

"Stop talking to yourselves!" Yakusho hissed, brandishing the Ryuuken. "Come a little closer so I can rip out your hearts!"

"Afraid we'll need to take a rain check."

In but a single moment, the tide of Yakusho's battle took a drastic turn. Kosu appeared behind Yakusho, bringing his giant sword about in a wide arc. The large weapon crackled to life and sent a bolt of lightning through the air at the Honor Guard's crazed adversary. With a loud crash and scattering of electricity it connected with the brunet, forcing a strangled howl of pain from his throat as he was sent flying through the side of another building. Naruto and the others called out in shock from the sidelines, already on the move.

"Seems we just called in his cavalry," Kosu snorted. "What should we do about them?"

"Prevent them from interfering, of course," Haruko muttered.

"_Katon! Boukaheki!"_

* * *

Naruto and the others could do nothing but watch as Yoshi vaulted into the air, spinning tightly and dispersing a thin line of flames into the ground, forming a perimeter around where the Honor Guard was doing battle. As soon as the young boy landed, the circle erupted in a tall wall of flames. The rest of the team from Konoha stopped abruptly at the fence, keeping their distance from the gushing fire. Jiyumaru tested the barrier by throwing an errant rock at it, watching the small stone turn to ash almost as soon as it came into contact with the blazing wall.

"Damn it!" the Jounin cursed. "They've locked us out!"

"Will Yakusho be okay?" Hinata worried.

"He was doing fine before…" Naruto mumbled. "I'm sure he can take them…right Jiyumaru?"

"I'm pretty sure Yakusho's element of surprise is used up," Jiyumaru said darkly. "Now its _their_ turn."

* * *

Yakusho slowly crawled out of a pile of broken glass and shattered masonry. His body ached, still tingling and sparking with leftover bits of electricity as he tried to right himself. A bitter taste in his mouth caused Yakusho to spit, splattering blood across the ground. For a moment he stood still, trying to realize what he'd gotten himself into before his anger could take a hold of him again.

That moment lasted all of about three seconds.

The rest of the building simply collapsed as Yakusho erupted from inside it, consuming his launch point in a malefic blaze. His draconic energies fluctuated without restraint as he soared through the air, intent on punishing Kosu for the sneak attack. What greeted the uncontrolled shinobi was another of Haruko's chakram, catching him across the back. The spray of blood didn't even have a chance to finish before Yoshi was on top of the fiery ninja, delivering a fearsome kick to the red-vested warrior's back. To finish it off, Yakusho met Kosu's fist a mere four feet from the ground he had been sent hurtling towards. With the wind knocked out of him, Yakusho simply collapsed over Kosu's arm, unable to move of breathe. The tallest member of the Honor Guard just chuckled as he tossed Yakusho onto the street, smirking at the rest of the traitor's team.

"You're all more than welcome to join us in the temple," Kosu announced. "Kakeru has put out invitations for all of you…he's even arranged some very special treatment for the young demon-girl."

Just as the wall of flames receded, Haruko and Yoshi appeared behind the four Konoha shinobi, throwing a smoke bomb into their midst. Blinded by the thick gas, the group was forced to launch themselves from the billowing cloud in order to fight back. While the others evacuated safely, Hinata was not so lucky. The very second she exited the veil of smoke Haruko delivered a chop to her shoulder that robbed her of her consciousness. With a thump the kunoichi toppled over into Haruko's waiting arms, left to the mercy of the Honor Guard. With a sadistic grin the phantom ninja clutched the ex-heiress tightly, motioning to her compatriots as they made their way towards the head of the village.

"You're not getting away!"

Naruto slammed into the ground ahead of the Honor Guard, pointing his kunai squarely at them. His face was contorted in anger, starting to show signs of the Kyuubi's influence as his eyes became the color of blood. The blond rushed forward with a strangled battle cry, his skin starting to bristle with crimson energy.

"I'm not letting you bastards take her away!"

Naruto's ill-fated charge was met by Kosu's katana, the blade crackling with lightning as its flat end was delivered into the Jinchuuriki's stomach. A thunderous boom echoed across the ruined village as a blast of pure electrical energy sent Naruto careening through an old tool shed, leaving him covered in splintered wood and charred garden implements.

"Didn't I say you were _all_ invited?" Kosu rolled his eyes with a great sigh. "Have some patience. You'll see her soon enough."

A slight disturbance in the air was the only thing that heralded Jiyumaru's arrival. Wordlessly he brought his own sword to bear, hoping to strike down all three members of the Honor Guard at once. A burst of air stopped his attempt in its tracks as it sliced through his katana and sundered it in half. A moment later Yoshi's foot found itself firmly planted in the Jounin's gut, knocking the elite ninja several feet back into the dirt.

"It seems Konoha shinobi lack manners," Haruko observed. "Come. We must deliver the package to Kakeru-sama before any more diversions seek to stop us."

Almost as soon as she had said that, Haruko flung one of her chakram into the air. A moment later it returned to her, a loud slam and the dispersion of dust marking Sakura's crash site. Not another word was spoken after that. The Honor Guard vanished as they made their way towards the great building at the heart of Ryuugakure.

In their wake could be heard the defeated, heartbroken cry of a hyperactive Genin.

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto was on his feet again, cursing as loudly as he could. Parts of his body were still numb from the electric shock he had taken, but overall the feeling in his limbs was starting to return. None of that stopped the rage and resent that was growing within him as he made his way to the others. All he could think about was how he had failed to stop those three ninja from taking Hinata away.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto looked up to see Sakura holding him by the shoulders, inspecting him thoroughly. The whiskered shinobi could see the part of her clothing that had been torn by Haruko's chakram, but didn't see the cut or any of the blood he had been expecting. All that remained was a reminder of the injury, the laceration sealed by one of Sakura's many medical ninjutsu.

"I'm fine," Naruto growled, batting Sakura away. "Stop worrying about me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," the pinkette replied. "We'll get her back. Promise."

"Bastards did a number on my sword," Jiyumaru announced as he approached. "Cut the blade off in the middle."

"Don't you have a replacement?" Sakura asked. "Or, can't you summon one or something?"

"Members of the Kenshin clan are only given one set of weapons," Jiyumaru stated. "And we have to earn the right to use most of them…this is the only katana I have ever and will ever receive from my family, and there won't be another quite like it in the world."

"Then you're useless?" the blond snapped.

"Hardly." Jiyumaru scowled at Naruto for his behavior, then smirked. "You don't honestly think this is the first time something like this has happened, do you?"

Sakura and Naruto were left wondering as Jiyumaru set the two separate halves of his katana on the ground, lining them up at the point where they had been dissected. Taking just a few moments to arrange the two separate pieces properly, Jiyumaru stood up and put together the hand seals of the boar, ox, horse and the ram.

"_Ninpou! Hoshuu!_"

The ANBU Jounin thrust his palm at his broken sword, stopping just a few inches above it. Chakra extended from his open hand in a small dome, encapsulating both damaged ends of the weapon. Slowly the chakra seemed to reknit the detached metal, bringing it back together.

"Since when can you do that?" Naruto and Sakura asked.

"You don't remember me using it when we were chasing after Sakai?" Jiyumaru looked hurt as he spoke, tilting his head quizzically at Naruto.

"To be honest I don't remember much about that other than running," the blond mumbled.

"Either way, maybe you should check up on Yakusho." Jiyumaru grunted a bit, focusing more of his chakra into the repair jutsu. "This will take me a bit. You're better off using our time productively."

"Yakusho!"

Sakura quickly broke into a run, remembering that Yakusho had been badly wounded in his battle with the Honor Guard only moments earlier. It did not take long for her and Naruto to reach Yakusho's location. The dragon ninja lay motionless in a small puddle of blood between two rotted buildings He was staring at the sky and its flittering colors, watching the sun dip underneath the skyline as it ended its journey for the day, leaving only a few streams of light in its wake to fight back the coming of night.

"This is my fault," he muttered, wincing as pain arced though his body.

"Don't talk damn it!" Sakura hushed, rolling Yakusho onto his front slowly. Surprisingly the gash on his back wasn't as bad as she had expected. Much like the injuries he had sustained a month ago, they were already healing at a rate that normal people would consider remarkable. Sakura quickly went to work closing the wound, her hand glowing as she pressed it to the cut.

"Don't worry yourself over it," Yakusho growled. "Just close it up and it'll heal itself."

"I said stop talking damn it!" Sakura huffed and focused her chakra as she tried her best to close the cut that Haruko had given him. The process was surprisingly quick, hastened thanks to all her training. "Seriously…why would you go and fight all three of them alone, you dumb bastard?"

"Why the hell do you think!?" Yakusho's voice actually cracked, his face shooting back at her in rage. Sakura jumped slightly but kept to her work, looking back at Yakusho awkwardly as she finished addressing his wound.

"G-Gomen nasai, Yakusho," she apologized quietly.

"You can apologize all you want," he hissed. "It's not going to change anything."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself," Naruto said darkly. "We're here because of you…and that really _does_ make this your fault. Keep your emotions in check, lest you want to get someone killed."

"What the hell makes you think you have the right to talk to me like that!?" Yakusho looked truly furious, trying to stand so he could take a swipe at Naruto. Sakura quickly pressed down on Yakusho's shoulders, keeping him still.

"That's enough out of both of you," she commanded. "This is no one's fault. Just let it rest. We'll get her back, so stop worrying!"

"H-hai," Naruto stuttered, looking ashamed. "Gomen Sakura…Yakusho, heal quick. We need to move."

Naruto left Sakura and Yakusho alone, walking back towards Jiyumaru's position. Yakusho slipped his fingers between his russet locks, steadying himself as he slowly made it to his feet.

"You didn't need to do that," he said flatly.

"You may think I didn't," Sakura replied, "but I did. Try to remember we're on your side, okay?"

"Yeah, got it." Yakusho stumbled a bit before finally regaining his balance. Without another hitch he walked towards an old lamppost and bent over, picking up the Dragon Fang from where it had landed.

"Yakusho?"

"Yeah?" he grunted, placing the sword back in its holster.

"Is what they said true?" she asked. "About those hitai-ate?"

Yakusho barely looked at her as he answered. "Yeah, it is."

"I'm sorry," Sakura whimpered.

"You be sorry then." Yakusho walked past her, his eyes focused on the great temple in the distance. "Right now there are more important things we should be doing."

Sakura didn't waste any more words. She brought herself up and followed Yakusho silently, her gaze drifting towards the great stone statues that supported the great shrine in the distance.

* * *

Hinata awoke to blurred vision, her eyelids slowly drifting open to take in the dark scenery. When the picture finally came into focus she yelled, attempting to bolt upward. Quickly she discovered such a thing was impossible, as she had been bound to some sort of table. A quick look at her surroundings revealed intricate patterns on the walls, carved elegantly long before she had been born. The actions depicted in the carvings spoke of some ancient ritual, but she wasn't able to make out exactly what was going on.

"Finally awake, huh? Jeez, you're not as pretty as I thought you'd be."

Hinata shrieked as the terrifying visage of Ryumoto Kakeru suddenly appeared directly in front of her. In her fright she tried to strike him, but found once more that she was unable to move the remainder of her body. The shadows played off Kakeru's simple appearance, obscuring him in darkness and painting the image of death over his otherwise plain face.

"You scare easily, don't you?" he asked Hinata in an oddly matter-of-fact way. "Most people wait 'til I actually do something to them to scream, you know?"

"Wh-who are you!?" she gulped, trying desperately to free her hands. She did not know why, but fear seemed to have drowned all her other emotions since laying eyes upon the man's façade.

"Isn't that obvious?" Kakeru waited several moments, as though he were expecting an answer. When Hinata did not reply, he put on a scowl and continued. "I am Ryumoto Kakeru, the man who tried to kidnap you? You remember that little fiasco, don't you? During your wedding? I'm sure you felt absolutely overjoyed when you were rescued…not that the people I sent to get you could be considered so lucky. Not that they care _now_, I'm sure."

"You're sick!" Hinata pushed her neck up and spat at Kakeru, who simply tilted his head to side and let the saliva fly past him. Hinata cringed as he returned her less-than-violent attack with a grin so sinister her insides quivered.

"I get that a lot," he laughed, running his hand through his hair. "But I really don't give a damn what you've got to say. You're just fuel. And since I rarely make a habit of talking to _people_, I'm curious as to what makes you think I should waste my time with you."

Hinata realized she should have felt incredibly insulted, but she was too busy drowning in a building sense of terror. Desperately she tried to squirm away, but whatever was holding her down kept its grip. Kakeru simply cackled at her cowardly display whilst rubbing the side of his head.

"Don't even try to go anywhere," he said. "I didn't just bind you with steel, you know? I suggest you try and get comfortable, because you're not getting out of here on your own."

"Kakeru-sama."

"What is it, Yoshi?" The words were spoken in irritation, as though the young redhead interrupting Kakeru annoyed him in some fashion. Hinata quickly decided she did not want to know why.

"I do not wish to intrude, but Yakusho and the others will be here before long."

"Ah yes, of course." Kakeru waved the boy off, and in a flash Yoshi was gone. With a gleeful smirk the evil shinobi returned to Hinata's side, pressing his face so close to her she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be riiiiight back for you."

As soon as Kakeru left, Hinata felt something running down her cheeks. She realized they were tears.

* * *

The great temple at the head of Ryuugakure stood as a monument both to the strength of its people and the destruction that had wiped them from the earth. Carved stone statues towered over the group from Konoha as they made their way up the large stone steps, dust and chips of rock crumbling from their divine faces. It was clear the sanctuary had seen better days, but was now simply a relic of an age gone by.

The inside was much better than the outside. Even Naruto was quick to pick up on how well the interior had been kept, even though there was a fine layer of dust on everything. Fresh torches lined the walls, only recently lit to keep the darkness at bay. The great corridors held within them a sense of foreboding and mystery, leading those who traveled them to the eventual answer.

That answer sat upon an old throne carved from stone at the top of the temple's grand atrium. Even from the other end of the massive entrance hall the man's form could be clearly distinguished, set upon a backdrop of glowing torchlight and eerily aligned shadow. The strange figure sat with his face resting on the knuckles of his right hand, letting out a sigh that caused his raven colored bangs to jump.

"Sometime today please," he called out. "I'm not getting up and walking all the way over to you. This is _my_ home remember? Kami, guests can't even be polite anymore."

"Aren't hosts supposed to accommodate guests?" Naruto retorted. "Seems to me you're the one being impolite here."

"Haha! What priceless wit that thing has!" Slowly the dark-haired man stood up, taking a single step towards the group. "I suppose that's why you keep it around, eh Yakusho?"

"Your sense of humor has always been shit, Kakeru." Yakusho stared down his mentor with empty eyes, letting the words and atmosphere simply dissipate around him.

"You _wound_ me, Yakusho!" Kakeru mockingly clasped his heart, running fingers through his messy hair. "How can you say such things to me, after I went to such lengths to raise you and make you strong? Do you have no sense of respect?"

"Enough with the games Kakeru," Yakusho snapped. "I'm not falling for it."

"Oh I know you aren't," Kakeru replied, crossing his arms. "I just wanted to see how long I could milk it before you flipped out on me like you did on Yoshi, Kosu and Haruko."

"Was he watching that?" Sakura whimpered.

"An excellent question, oh quivering one!" Kakeru smirked and leaned forward a bit, eyeing Sakura smarmily. "But the answer is no, I wasn't watching…such a shame too, it was probably a beautiful sight."

"Then how…?"

"Simply put, I am a master of the mind." Kakeru turned around, walking back to his throne to take a seat in the laziest fashion he possibly could. "I pride myself in understanding people, especially those who work under me. Figuring out what would drive Yakusho to his limits wasn't very difficult…he's very bad at keeping secrets."

"Go fuck yourself," Yakusho snarled, his Dragon Fang catching fire as his anger began to boil.

"Now, now," Kakeru chided, motioning to the Dragon Fang at his own hip. "Let's not be hasty here."

"He's got one too?" Naruto whispered.

"Of course he does," Jiyumaru murmured in return. "He's a member of the Ryumoto clan, remember? One of its highest ranking members."

"Excuse me?" Kakeru cleared his throat, tapping his foot. "Grown ups are talking. You're interrupting."

Kakeru's expression suddenly shifted, changing the entire feeling of the room. Naruto and Jiyumaru choked on their next breaths, suddenly finding their lungs suppressed by an incredible amount of killer intent. Sakura fell to one knee, staring at the floor as she struggled to stay conscious. Only Yakusho seemed unaffected, his eyes staring coldly into his relative's. Then without warning everything returned to normal as Kakeru let out a hysteric laugh.

"That never gets old," he chortled, wiping at his eyes as though he had been crying.

"I said enough games," Yakusho snapped, his sword flaring again. "Where is she?"

"She?" Kakeru stopped his ridicule, blinking several times. "The hell are you talking about?"

"Hinata!" Jiyumaru spat. "Where is she? Your thugs took her…where is she?!"

"Oh now don't tell me you came all this way just for that lump of chakra." Kakeru actually looked dumbfounded, as if the mere thought itself confused him. "No wait, that can't be it, because I only just captured her…aren't you getting your priorities mixed up?"

"STOP FUCKING AROUND!" Naruto seethed. His rage could be felt in the air, bubbling up from his skin in tiny flickers of red. Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him, bringing him back down to earth.

"I honestly can't see why you're going through all the trouble to rescue that thing," Kakeru yawned. "I mean...you're an even better source of energy than she is. You should just go back home and light a fireplace or something."

"All right, I've had enough of this."

All eyes seemed to focus on Yakusho as he turned away from Kakeru, looking over at his friends. "If she's here, then I know where he's keeping her. Jiyumaru, Sakura, follow me. Naruto…he's all yours."

"You're sure?" Naruto seemed apprehensive as well as eager, his fingers twitching ever so slightly.

"I'm sure," Yakusho replied. "Don't worry…we'll save her."

"Then go," Naruto smirked. "I've got things handled here."

With a single motion of his hand Yakusho moved off into the temple, Jiyumaru and Sakura following him closely. When they were out of sight and sound of Kakeru and Naruto, Sakura pulled up beside him with a worried look.

"Yakusho, did you just…?"

"Shouldn't you be a bit more focused?" he said plainly.

No more words were spoken between them.

* * *

Kosu yawned, holding his hand over his mouth in an instinctive gesture that reeked of manners he supposedly didn't have. He had been waiting for well over ten minutes, and waiting was something he hated to do. Yoshi and Haruko weren't the best of company either. He honestly missed Naoko, but the memories that followed her name were never good anymore. They had become twisted into nightmares for him, plaguing his sleep with terrifying images and visions. He thought perhaps that was why he could never say no to Kakeru, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Are they here yet?" he yawned again. "I'm getting bored."

"Try to have some form of patience," Haruko rebuked, stroking her stolen hitai-ate in an unsettling fashion. "They'll be here. Kakeru-sama is never wrong."

"I wish just for once he would be," Kosu shivered. "The way he does things just creeps me out."

"We'll be sure to tell him that for you," Yoshi laughed, checking the edges of his katar to make sure they were sharp.

"Don't," was all Kosu said in response.

"So who do you want to kill first?" Haruko hummed, tapping his weapon against the wall. "I desire to slit the throat of that pink-haired monstrosity. She looks like she'd scream really loud if you killed her any other way."

"Personally, I want a piece of that guy with the sword," Kosu said. "He looks like he'd be a nice challenge, if nothing else. What about you Yoshi?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Yoshi said, licking the edge of his katar. "Yakusho must die."

"Shut up!"

The Honor Guard turned their heads nonchalantly to the middle of the room, staring at the struggling form of Hyuuga Hinata, still tied to the makeshift altar in its center. Her eyes darted back and forth as she looked for a way to escape, still trying to find a way to loosen her bonds.

"If you think for even a second that you can kill my friends, you're wrong!" she said.

"Well if that isn't misplaced faith, I don't know what is," Kosu mumbled. "Exactly how do you figure that to be the truth?"

"Because I do," she returned. "I know they'll save me."

"She really is delusional, isn't she?" Yoshi sighed.

"Perhaps you simply don't understand what faith is, being ruled by fear!"

Those words did something to Yoshi that none of Kosu's insults ever could. For but a moment, they caused him to doubt his loyalty to Kakeru. His blood boiled as he prepared to strike the girl, but the loud tapping of footsteps from the stairs stopped him.

"They're here," Haruko smiled.

* * *

Naruto watched his friends leave the room out of the corner of his eye. It took a great deal of self-control to not give in to the Kyuubi's influence and go after Hinata himself, but he had a very good reason to. Standing before him was the cause of all of this. All the atrocities could be traced back to the man who stood in front of him. He had been given the chance to end it all, and he would not pass it up.

Kiba's death would _not_ be for nothing.

"Now why did they go and do that?" Kakeru asked suddenly. "I mean, at least when you were all together you stood a _chance_ of beating me. Now they've just made this too easy."

Naruto didn't respond. He kept his stance solid, not faltering for anything as he stared down the twisted man before him. Kakeru, for his part, simply quirked his head to side like a confused puppy, scratching behind his right ear.

"Didn't you hear me there?" he asked. "It doesn't really matter anyway. Like I said to the last one, since I hardly talk to people, why should I bother with you? Let's just make this quick, shall we?"

"She has a name."

Kakeru blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"I said she has a name!" Naruto snarled. "It is Hyuuga Hinata! And _my_ name is Uzumaki Naruto…and I'm going to kick your sorry ass!"

The antechamber remained silent for several moments as the two warriors faced one another, simply absorbing the ambiance and sizing each other up. Then out of nowhere Kakeru burst into hysterical laugh much like that of a small child, his body shaking as he tried to keep control of his twitching limbs. Naruto's eyebrows rose as the commotion continued, wondering just what the hell was wrong with his opponent.

Then without warning, the childish giggling stopped, replaced with the deep hideous cackling of a madman. Kakeru's sides shook as his new, sinister laugh echoed throughout the once-hallowed halls, causing the torches to flicker as if they too were afraid of him. Mysteriously the shadows played over his form, pronouncing his deep facial features as he slowly drew a hand to his face, covering his eyes. When he removed his hand, his eyes stared blazing death at Naruto as his lips curved into demonic sneer.

"Oh, this is going to be _fun_."

* * *

**And there you go, chapter 22! This one certainly didn't take as long as 21, did it? That's because I worked really hard on it, so appreciate it, darn it! **

**In other news, I've been getting complaints from my "staff" that I don't appreciate them enough…and I have to agree. So I have to give a big shout out to my editor, AquariusGaluxy, and Jiyumaru's creator, SilverWarrior, for their help in making Dragonheart what it is. You can find them and links to their profiles at the Dragonheart website, which you can find at "dragonheartonline. freeforums. org/portal. php". Just remove the spaces and copy and paste.**

**See you next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Dragonheart**

Chapter 23

Hinata almost felt like crying again.

The second she heard the footsteps coming down the stairs, her heart jumped wildly in her chest. The words of the Honor Guard were quickly washed away in the waves of hope that swelled within her, falling at the wayside to the Hyuuga girl's growing confidence. Part of her had feared that her previous words of faith were nothing but fantasy. Her tiny, apprehensive self had been crushed once again, leaving a smile on her face.

_They're here!_

Sakura was the first to step into the fiery limelight of the ovular chamber, squinting as the heat bombarded her brow. Jiyumaru followed her, with Yakusho only a second behind them, holding the Dragon Fang at the ready. Hinata bit back the trembling in her lip and blinked away the moisture that had been gathering in her eyes, overjoyed at the sight of her friends.

"Sakura! Jiyumaru! Yakusho!" Hinata cried out, tugging at her shackles as roughly as she could.

"Hinata! You're okay!" Sakura appeared ecstatic, her face shining happiness at her friend. "Don't worry, we're going to get you out of here."

"Uh, excuse us? Did you forget something?"

Sakura's expression shifted into anger as she looked just above where Hinata was held down. Reclining all too casually at the other end of the room was Kosu and the rest of the Honor Guard, eyeing the new arrivals each with their own unique reaction. To his character, Kosu's visage remained indifferent, while Yoshi's swelled with self-righteousness and blind pride. Haruko simply smiled, her ceramic cheeks curved in her own perverted version of bliss.

"You three again!" Sakura hissed, shifting into the Goken battle stance.

"Release Hinata and we won't have to fight you," Jiyumaru stated calmly, raising his sword in spite of his demeanor.

"Silence, you filth of Konoha!" Yoshi snarled. "You are not, nor will you ever be, in a position to give _us_ orders!"

"You wear symbols of devotion and honor that belong to the dead, and you call us filth!?"

The room shifted wildly, a great pressure suddenly spreading across the great chamber. Sakura and Jiyumaru quickly found themselves on their knees, gasping against the horrid tide that consumed the air. Once again the shinobi were the victims of a wave of murderous intent so potent that it all but crippled them. This time however, the warriors of Konoha were not the only ones to suffer at its hands. Across from them the Honor Guard had also fallen, buried under the weight of a hate so powerful it extinguished all other feelings.

As swiftly as it had begun the feeling dissipated, leaving six terrified shinobi in its wake. The only one who remained unaffected by the surge of malice was Yakusho, who remained stoic as he let his eyes bore into the fallen members of Kakeru's elite.

"He can do that too?" Kosu heaved, trying to get to his feet. "Seriously, one is bad enough…why does _he_ have to have that power?"

"What Jiyumaru said wasn't an order," Yakusho corrected, acting as if the last few seconds had not even occurred, "nor was it a request. It was a warning. We _will_ kill you if you don't surrender _now_."

"What makes you think we have any intention of bowing our heads to you?" Haruko seethed, her usually calm demeanor completely abandoned. "It will take more than fear to make us admit defeat."

"Then that's your choice," Yakusho sighed, craning his neck in Hinata's direction. "We're going to get you out of here, understand? Just sit tight, this won't last long."

Hinata could only respond by nodding her head, her voice caught behind the lump that had developed in her throat. She had been close to screaming when Yakusho's terror-inducing technique had hit her. It was all she could do now to save face and not cry openly. She had felt the same thing with Kakeru earlier where her mind had fled in panic, leaving her skin to crawl in dread. It was like a surreal force had dug into her heart and soul, dredging up the most terrifying images and memories it could find, pressing them against her eyes and forcing her to watch them play out once more. Now that Yakusho had done it, she could come to only one conclusion.

There was something inhuman about the Ryumoto clan.

"You think it's going to be easy to beat us?" Yoshi snapped, brandishing one of his gleaming katars. "Did you forget what we just finished doing to you outside?"

"I can assure you I remember it all too well." Yakusho flexed his arm, reaching up with his free hand to press against his forehead. "But I also remember what those hitai-ate you're wearing mean…to me, my family and my people. I won't allow you to desecrate them any longer."

"And what about you two?" Kosu pointed to Sakura and Jiyumaru questioningly, his face twisting into a serious scowl. "Just here for the ride?"

"Our motives shouldn't be important to you," Jiyumaru replied. "We are here because it's our mission…as Konoha shinobi, we cannot simply stand by while you threaten not only us, but the world we live in as well."

"You and your friends have done unspeakable things, all in the name of what? Power?" Sakura tightened her fists, arms trembling at the force building up within them. "We won't simply sit back and allow you to murder and terrorize for your own gains!"

Kosu looked back at his teammates and shrugged his shoulders, pulling out his massive katana with a look of excitement on his face. Haruko and Yoshi pulled up beside him, each of them with their unique weapons at the ready. Sakura gave Hinata a quick nod, trying to reassure her one last time. Unable to respond, the ex-heiress simply squirmed on the makeshift altar as the two groups stepped up.

"Well then," Kosu smiled, the blade of his weapon suddenly crackling with lightning. "Let's do this."

* * *

Naruto truly wished he were somewhere else.

Another line of black flame rushed towards him, screaming across the granite floor at incredible speed. The blond quickly dove for cover yet again, rolling behind one of the giant stone pillars that dotted the temple's antechamber just as the ebony streak exploded. Several broken chunks of rock scattered about as the hideous laughter of Ryumoto Kakeru filled the air once more. In one hand he held an ominously styled Dragon Fang while charcoal-colored fires danced across its steel.

"You certainly are faster than I thought you'd be," Kakeru called out, stymieing his cackling with speech. "You keep this up I might become genuinely entertained."

Naruto cursed under his breath as he peered out from the behind the pillar. Kakeru had seized control of the fight from the get go, sending Naruto scurrying for shelter within the span of fifteen seconds. Now the jinchuuriki was pinned down, leaving the poor blond wondering how he had managed to underestimate his opponent so badly. The disarming and quirky personality that Kakeru had displayed at first had been a farce. Now confronted with the real Ryumoto Kakeru, Naruto found himself doubting in his own strength for the first time in a long, long while.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Kakeru chimed in a disparaging tone. "I don't have all day. I have ancient forces of destruction to resurrect, human beings to slaughter…my schedule is very tight."

The genin cringed and trembled in anger. He could feel his blood boiling as Kakeru taunted him, his control slowly slipping into the Kyuubi's grasp. He refused to give in however, breathing deeply to regain his sense of self. Even if he had no other choice, he still would not resort to using the Kyuubi's power. He would not stand for having it take control of him.

"You were really bad at hide and seek in school, weren't you?"

Incredible reflexes were the only saving grace that Naruto had to thank for narrowly dodging Kakeru's surprise attack. The tips of his messy hair were singed by the black flames that engulfed Kakeru's Dragon Fang as the blade whizzed over his head, crashing into the pillar the young shinobi had been using for cover. The blade lodged itself in the support column, scalding the stone with an otherworldly heat. Seeing an opportunity Naruto charged headfirst, slamming his skull into Kakeru's stomach. The ruler of Ryuugakure expelled a desperate cough as the wind was violently forced from his lungs, stumbling backwards as he tried to recover. With a shout Naruto followed up his counter attack, throwing a solid right hook at his dark adversary.

The blond's fist was quickly caught and batted aside by Kakeru, who stood up with a wicked grin stitched onto his lips. With a backhanded strike he tossed Naruto aside, not even taking the time to watch the blond bounce across the granite floor before collecting his Dragon Fang once more.

"You're pretty fast," Kakeru noted, inspecting the curve of his sword. "I didn't actually think you'd…son of a bitch. You chipped my sword!"

"Don't fuck around!"

Naruto reared up behind Kakeru and delivered a fierce axe-hand strike to the back of his head. Without even acknowledging the genin's presence, Kakeru gracefully sidestepped the attack before issuing a sideways kick that slammed Naruto into the very structure he had been hiding behind. Before Naruto could respond to the violent rejoinder, Kakeru swung the Dragon Fang down on his shoulder, cleaving him down the middle. The foreboding shinobi turned around with a sigh as Naruto's body vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving nothing behind in its place.

"Kage Bunshin?" the Ryumoto sovereign sighed. "Delaying the inevitable is a hobby of yours, isn't it kid?"

"I knew I wouldn't like you," Naruto scoffed as he reappeared in the middle of the room. "But I never thought I would _hate _you…especially this much."

"Hate is such a strong word," Kakeru frowned. "Can't you be a bit gentler?"

"After everything you've done!?" Naruto gritted his teeth, trying to keep himself under control. "How can you just stand there and say things like that? Are you insane or something?!"

"I don't really know," Kakeru shrugged. "I've never had myself checked out. You think that would be prudent? I could go right now if you'd like. We can just put this little scuffle on hold."

A howl of rage heralded the punch that connected with Kakeru's jaw, knocking the broad man onto his back. Naruto did not stop there, pouncing on his prone opponent in order to deliver more blows to the face. After five uninterrupted strikes Naruto grabbed Kakeru by his collar, rearing his head back in preparation for a crushing headbutt. At that very moment Kakeru's hand shot up, his fingers curling and squeezing around the contours of Naruto's face. With little effort Kakeru managed to right himself, pulling hauling Naruto upward by his head as the jinchuuriki threw punches and kicks in an effort to escape.

"My, my, my," Kakeru snickered. "Yakusho was right. You really _aren't_ too bright."

Wordlessly Kakeru smashed Naruto into the same pillar he had smashed the poor boy into earlier. This time however there was much more force behind the attack, the stone support giving way to Naruto's mass with a shuddering crack. Kakeru continued to follow through with his powerful blow, pushing the genin through the pillar and sending him careening across the floor. The great temple groaned in protest as one of its many limbs was shattered. Naruto kept going until he crashed into another of the marvelous granite arms, sending a long fracture up its side.

The structure-crippling assault did not slow him at all. In less than a second he was on his feet again, his eyes throwing daggers as his hands threw shurikens. Kakeru deflected each projectile effortlessly, his sword flashing in the dim light as it met each jagged star. The long-ranged attack was merely a diversion however, as the real Naruto leapt out from the shadows behind Kakeru. Each Naruto brandished a sharpened kunai as they closed in on Kakeru, swinging the blades at opposing heights to both behead and eviscerate the dragon ninja simultaneously.

"Ooh, that kinda felt nice!" Kakeru's disembodied head laughed as it tumbled across the floor.

Both Narutos were sent hurtling through the air as Kakeru's clone exploded, each one slamming horrifically into the walls of the temple. One disappeared in a puff of smoke while the other remained behind, coughing out blood as he fell to his hands and knees. Footsteps echoed from the shadows as the dominant shinobi emerged from his hiding spot, wearing an eerily amused smirk.

"Are you starting to get the picture yet?" Kakeru gleefully stomped on Naruto's back, crushing the young ninja against the ancient masonry. "I can draw it for you in bright colors if you're having problems: You. Can't. Beat. Me."

Naruto stiffened against Kakeru's foothold defiantly, letting out a growl that echoed throughout the temple's halls. "You must be deaf. I told you I was going to kick your ass, and that means I will!"

It was at that moment that a startling shift occurred in Kakeru's demeanor. Instead of laughter and witty remarks, the only response he offered his genin prey was a sharp snarl and a fierce kick to the stomach. Orange and black rolled across the floor before Naruto hit the temple wall yet again, which prompted Kakeru to spit upon the ground where the blond had previously been stepped on.

"Then do it boy," he taunted. "But you know there's only way you're going to be able to do that. Stop being a coward…I'm waiting here. Use the demon's power. Show me what you're _really_ made of, or I'll just end this right here and now!"

"No."

Dust and specks of broken stone cascaded down Naruto's shoulders as he stood up. Wiping blood from his lip, the disheveled genin stared down Kakeru's venomous gaze, pitting righteous azure against ghastly scarlet. Eternity seemed to pass in silence until Naruto spoke again, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"I made a promise that I would never use that power again, no matter what." Naruto's eyes broke away from Kakeru's gaze, unable to withstand the barbs that came with it any longer. "Even if you say I can't defeat you without the Kyuubi's power, I won't give up. I won't sink that low to get rid of you."

"You remind me of Yakusho's father."

Naruto stepped back, pressing into the cold granite behind him. "Wh-what?"

"Actually, you remind pretty much of every other blasted Tribe Leader." Kakeru's once-playful tone had evaporated entirely, leaving behind the guttural speech of some sort of twisted abomination. "You're a mindless idiot, just like all of them. Pathetic, weak and running scared. Do you have any idea how much I _loathed _them?"

"The hell are you talking about!?" Naruto snapped. "As if I would know anything about that! I was only _born_ fifteen years ago!"

"Then allow me to inform you of why I hate you and your kind so much," Kakeru sneered. "As I just finished saying, you're all weak. Ryuugakure sat upon the most powerful force in the world – the Dragon Kings! We were stronger, faster and smarter than every other nation in the world combined. We had the power to wipe civilizations off the map and make anything that threatened us dissolve into the sands of time. We were _gods_ in this world!

"But what did those pathetic, human-loving wimps do with all that power? They cowered! Instead of making a name for themselves, they chose to keep to the shadows so they could never be exposed. Instead of making their claim in the world, they sat in their high chairs, content to live in the mountains and the cold forever. Instead of showing their strength and putting Ryuugakure in its rightful place as the greatest village in the world, they kept neutral, or sought out alliances that would keep them out of harms way.

"Then, to add the salt to all these grievous wounds, they suggested an alliance with _Konohagakure_, of all places! A village that rallied behind the strong, but promoted the weak. The only reason you and your kind were ever a threat to anyone else was because of your precious Hokages and your two wonderful clans. But there was nothing special about the Uchiha…they're all power-grabbing bastards, content to live off murdering their own to advance. The Hyuuga? Nothing but worthless abominations. They were all beneath us! We could have destroyed you all and moved on to much greater things…but instead, they suggested an _alliance_!? Do you have any clue how _insulting_ that is to _my_ heritage?!

"So perhaps now you understand why I hate you, and why I hated them. And perhaps you understand why I'm not sad any of them are gone. Because now I can live out the true dream of the Ryumoto Clan. For once I don't have to be shackled by the laws and rulings of the stupid…I can finally do what should have been done all those years ago. I can destroy every other nation on Earth and bring the clan to its rightful place at the top of the world!"

"You're severely fucked up, you know that right?"

"Pardon?" Kakeru called, tilting his head comically. "I didn't say I was finished talking, did I?"

"Who cares?" Naruto slammed his fist against the wall angrily. "How can you be glad they're dead? They were your family, weren't they? How can you just spit in the face of something like that!? I can't say I know anything about it…but I think all they wanted was safety and security. To live in peace, rather than gallivant across the world to show off how powerful they were! How can you justify hating them for something like that?!"

"Because they were weak," Kakeru replied. "And they attempted to infect the rest of us with that weakness. If they'd had their way, why, all of the world would be nothing but peaceful."

"And what's so wrong with that?"

"Because then the weak rule the world." Kakeru paced to his left, looking up at the distant ceiling. "And of course, weak rulers lead to a weak life. Eventually everyone would stagnate. All it would take then is someone who was actually strong to come along and wipe us out. I couldn't have any of that. It just wouldn't be right. So I pushed every day for us to use our power instead of hide it. I could not be happier with the result of that day fifteen years ago."

The topic change did not escape Naruto. Suddenly he found his fists so tightly closed that blood was drawn, a small cackle passing through his conscious.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, that wonderful day when the Ryumoto Clan was decimated!" Kakeru threw his arms to the sky, as though he were professing to a god. "That absolutely wondrous day when the Kyuubi was sent to wipe us off the face of the earth!"

Warning lights went off in Naruto's head as Kakeru spoke. What had just been said did not fit with everything he knew. It was a dysfunction, something completely out of tune with the reality he was aware of, and it upset him for reasons he could not say. Desperately he pushed back at the trepid tide swelling within him, striking at his fear with words.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he gulped. "Sent? The Kyuubi is a demon beast…it can't be controlled! What happened all those years ago, both to Ryuugakure and Konohagakure, was an accident!"

Naruto was instantly plunged into a deeper well of fright as he finished his sentence. He was not afraid because of what he had said or what it may have meant. He was afraid because Kakeru's response was to let out the most spine chilling laugh the genin had ever heard, his body shivering as the great shinobi fell to the floor, laughing so hard he could no longer stand.

"Y-you still think...you still think the Kyuubi was an accident!" Kakeru managed through hysterical laughter. "That's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard!"

Despair and confusion gripped Naruto's mind as the laughter continued. Everything he had come to know about himself and the demon within him now came into question. Whether or not the claim could be trusted did not matter. Its simple existence was enough to toss turmoil into Naruto's heart, causing him to falter even as Kakeru managed to stand up again.

"Y-You're lying!" the jinchuuriki finally blurted out. "It's not possible! It's not!"

_**He's not lying…and it is entirely possible.**_

The temple dissolved before Naruto, vanishing in wide brush strokes as the Kyuubi's prison appeared before him. The demon's teeth were twisted in a malefic grin, a deep chuckle echoing through the dank chamber. Naruto himself grit his teeth, walking right up to the gates that held back the great beast and slammed on the representation of the seal itself.

_What the hell are you talking about!? _He screamed. _You never said anything about that before! _

_**Neither you nor anyone else has ever bothered to ask before,**_ the Kyuubi replied, his vicious smile curling further and further towards his ears. _**I personally find it amusing.**_

Levity failed to hide the grim truth from Naruto. For years, an ocean of knowledge had been at his disposal, left for him to harvest the schools of fish within at his leisure. Yet he had never bothered to cast the net. Apprehension, fear and societal pressure had kept him from accessing what had been rightfully his. Somewhere in time he had convinced himself that a jailer should not converse with his prisoner, and had left the vast waters to evaporate, leaving nothing but the parched ground.

_I…I never thought that…_

_**Only few have,**_ the Kyuubi laughed. _**Very few know anything these days. Perhaps in the future you will find my services more valuable?**_

"Who?"

"I beg your pardon?" Kakeru had ceased laughing, his eyes fixated on Naruto eerily. "Sorry, I became very intrigued when you stopped talking. What did you say?"

"Who was it?" Naruto asked angrily. "Who sent the Kyuubi?"

"As if I knew," Kakeru chortled, rubbing his nose slightly. "All I know is anyone with that kind of power is more of a god than a ninja. But that's just me."

"How do you know this!?"

_**Isn't it obvious, kit?**_

"Isn't it obvious?" Kakeru's voice eerily mimicked the Kyuubi's, his face even aligning itself into the same sadistic sneer the demon beast wore. "I asked."

"Who could you possibly…" Naruto trailed off, his mind wrestling to accept the truth as it dawned on him.

"That's right boy. I asked the Kyuubi itself."

_Is that true!?_ Naruto shouted, his mental voice echoing throughout the caverns that contained the great Bijuu.

_**What, you think he's lying?**_ The Kyuubi didn't laugh, but he seemed to be very entertained nonetheless. _**All those years ago, as the village and his comrades burned down around him, he looked me straight in the eyes and asked me.**_

"And he was very forthcoming with information too," Kakeru gleamed. "Said I reminded him of the man who had sent him…an aura of dark intentions and murderous intent. To be compared to a god by something that powerful is something I'll never forget. It almost brings tears to my eyes."

Reality spun around Naruto in indistinct colors, robbing him of his senses one by one. Both of his conversations were beginning to meld into one, Kakeru and the Kyuubi merging into a singular horrific being. When the Kyuubi would speak, Kakeru would pick up as though he could hear the imprisoned monster talking. Eventually the world around Naruto became nothing but smears of paint, Kakeru and himself the only objects remaining in focus. Colors and shapes disintegrated into blackness as both of Naruto's adversaries melded, becoming a mesh of flames and smiles that consumed all reality.

"**Is there a problem?**" they growled as one. "**You don't seem yourself**_**.**_"

Naruto collapsed as his world turned into nothing but the combined abomination, gripping his head tightly as he tried to squeeze the visions out. His screams had no sound, his voice drowned in limitless other sights and sounds. Soon even the conjoined monstrosity vanished, swirling into the pastel cyclone that encircled the young shinobi. Naruto was not sure where he was or where his sanity had escaped to. In moments he was convinced he had never been sane. After that, his mind coiled into itself, convincing him that he did not exist and that nothing was ever real.

Without warning, he ceased to be.

_**Must I do everything!?**_

In a euphoric rush Naruto's life realigned, a great geyser of light and hope exploding from within him. His eyes shot open, dazzled by his sudden return to consciousness. As he struggled to make sense of his surroundings, he became aware of a blurred line of grey and black coming straight for him. His body reacted with a jolt, propelling him backwards as the grey streak slammed into the ground, sending chunks of rock and sand in all directions. A moment later Naruto's vision recovered, his attacker and the rest of the room coming into focus slowly. Kakeru snorted, withdrawing his Dragon Fang from the small crater it had created and dusting off his shoulders.

"I suppose I have the Kyuubi to thank for that timely save," he sighed. "Petulant demon. Can't let me have my fun even now."

"Wh-what's going on?" Naruto whimpered. "H-how did you…?"

_**Your uselessness is far from endearing, boy!**_ The Kyuubi snarled, pressing his muzzle against the metaphoric cage of his seal. _**You still can't even recognize genjutsu when you're in the middle of one. Consider yourself lucky that my survival is tied to yours…otherwise, I'd have let you die!**_

Naruto quivered as he stood, holding his head as though it held great weight. How had he fallen prey to such an illusion so easily? When had Kakeru even had the time to perform the technique? As far as the whiskered ninja knew, they had just been talking. To pull off a jutsu that powerful without being noticed, even when Naruto had been watching him so thoroughly meant big trouble for the inexperienced shinobi. He was definitely in over his head.

"Has it sunk in yet?"

A fist connected with the back of Naruto's skull, sending him hurtling forward down the hallway. Kakeru was already forming seals, summoning up recesses of chakra as his opponent bounced across ancient architecture. Naruto came to a stop just as the final seal was made, his foe making a fist as he prepared to launch his attack.

"_Kokuryuu…"_

_Oh Kami, not this again!_

"…_Bofuusetsu!"_

Black energy flew out of Kakeru's fist, coalescing into the shape of a winding dragon with blood-red eyes. The beast howled out from its sinewy mass of chakra, winding its way towards the prone genin at high speed. Naruto could only shield himself as the jutsu collided with him, the dragon opening its jaws before biting down on the orange and black clad shinobi. Cold air exploded from the impact, dispersing the jutsu into tendrils of spiraling ebony. The world lost its coherency as Naruto was sent skyward, slamming into the ceiling before coming back down and smacking into the ground with a sickening, ground-cracking thud.

"You can't beat me," Kakeru stated. "At least, not the way you are now. You haven't got a chance, and you know it."

Blood dripped from Naruto's lips as he tried to right himself. Within him the Kyuubi cackled, amused by its warden's pain. There would be no denying the truth now. Naruto simply did not match Kakeru's power. Fighting normally was no longer – nor had it ever been, Naruto realized – an option in this battle. There could be no room for error and no room for mercy. That realization brought even more pain with it, left to stew in the ruins of another broken promise.

"So be it."

A shimmering glow encircled Naruto, bathing the surrounding area in dark red. Slowly he rose to his feet, his cuts and scrapes vanishing under a growing mantle of bestial ruby chakra. The Kyuubi's sick laughter attained a deafening pitch as a sheath of crimson covered Naruto's body, smothering him in the demon's power. More flooded into the young shinobi as his features, along with the chakra shell, began to take on a more vulpine appearance. Before Kakeru's eyes, long red ears and a tail made of pure demonic energy grew from Naruto's body. At the same time Naruto's face began to change, his whisker marks deepening and his canines becoming more pronounced. Finally he fell on all fours, opening his once blue eyes to stare red death at his enemy.

"If that's what you want, that's what you'll get!"

* * *

Scattered tails of heat flickered out as Yakusho delivered another parry. Yoshi's flaming katars bounced off the Dragon Fang, separating the combatants and sending a shower of embers spiraling to the ground. The small gap was all the space Yakusho needed to fire a stream of fire across the ground at Yoshi, running right behind it to deliver a follow up swing at the young redhead. The two met once again as Yoshi sidestepped out of the blazing attack, thrusting one of his katar forward in a sheath of bright red flames. Yakusho stopped the searing blow with a quick punch to Yoshi's forearm, knocking the strike upwards. Another streak of fire flew at Yakusho's head, only to be stopped short by the patterned blade of the Dragon Fang.

Steel-coated wind cut a trail through the air as one of Haruko's chakram flew past Yakusho's head. The chakra-enforced weapon made its return arc moments later, barely missing Sakura's midsection as the pinkette dodged by falling backwards onto her palms. The blanched girl was not to be outdone, firing off her second chakram in a vertical throw. Sakura put her training and her agility to the test, twisting to the side to avoid the second attack. With the second miss Sakura righted herself, charging towards Haruko with a first drawn back. The pasty kunoichi proved she was just as quick as Sakura, ducking to the side of the medic's first attack. Enraged, Sakura continued with a vicious right hook that traveled over Haruko's petite frame. A moment later Sakura felt the wind knocked clear of her lungs as the sadistic girl hit her with a surprisingly powerful shoulder check. Both of Haruko's chakrams returned to her at that moment, snapping into her hands as Sakura fell to the ground gasping for air. The anticipation of delivering a coup de grâce mounted within Haruko and drove her forward to finish off her prey.

Jiyumaru's katana stopped Haruko's fatal blow just short of Sakura's neck. Metal ground on metal and chakra as the ANBU member forced the creepy girl back, separating the two kunoichi before returning to battle. Lightning scattered across his vision before Kosu lashed out with a blurred horizontal strike that Jiyumaru barely stopped, energy coursing through both blades. The chakra exploded into a dazzling array of electricity that sent a powerful shock through Jiyumaru, throwing him across the room like refuse. Momentarily paralyzed, Jiyumaru could do nothing to stop his flight into the nearby wall. Only after he slammed into the stone carvings did feeling return to his limbs, bringing the throbbing ache of pain with it. Kosu did not relent, quickly following his previous attack with another aimed at beheading the ANBU jounin. Lightning met fire as Yakusho intercepted, holding Kosu off just long enough for Jiyumaru to regain himself. Kenshin steel streaked through the air before halting on charged metal, sending sparks flying across darkened stone as Yakusho met another of Yoshi's nimble stabs.

All the while Hinata struggled against her bonds. She was helpless to do anything but watch as her friends did battle, shackled to the stone altar in the middle of the chamber. Her thrashing availed her nothing, simply chafing her wrists as she tried to escape. She did not wish to be chained, forced to watch her friends fight to the death over her life. She wanted to be free to help them, to strike back at those that had imprisoned her and used her as bait. Whatever was holding her to the altar was simply too strong for her to break alone. Eventually she gave up with a distressed whimper, clenching her fists tightly.

"Damn it!" she cursed. "Damn it!"

"Keep it down over there!" Yoshi snarled, pushing Yakusho back. "You'll get your chance to die soon enough."

"Like hell she will!"

Sakura delivered a bone cracking right hook to the side of Yoshi's face, crushing his cheek and jaw with a loud crunch. Immediately after the blow, Yoshi's body dissipated as his clone was destroyed. He emerged from behind the altar that Hinata was fastened to and threw a kunai with an explosive note attached to it straight at Sakura's back. The dangerous projectile was deflected by Jiyumaru's katana, which sent the throwing knife skyward before it exploded, knocking all the combatants on their backs and smothering their vision with flames and smoke.

The next strike came in the form of a bolt of lightning that thundered off the Dragon Fang, sending crackling forks of electricity through the air and against the walls. Lightning was pushed back by flame as Yakusho's sword ignited, fighting off the charge of Kosu's weapon with the sheer strength of his own. Neither blade gained the advantage, pressed into a struggle of energies that crackled and sizzled between the beating hearts of two fierce warriors. Slowly Yakusho pushed forward until his sword pressed against Kosu's, lightning and fire spiraling out of control from the eye of their storm. The clash was suddenly ended by a swift kick to Kosu's ribcage, knocking the taller shinobi on his back while Yakusho went in for the kill.

Haruko's chakrams halted the mortal blow, knocking the Dragon Fang from Yakusho's grip and nearly slitting his throat. Yoshi descended from the blanket of smoke created by his own exploding kunai, bringing both his flaming katars down on Yakusho's shoulder blades. Sakura's fist made a powerful deterrent, driving itself deep into Yoshi's gut and sending him flying across the cold stone floor. Kosu remounted his assault, swinging his crackling blade at Yakusho in wild arcs. Without a weapon to fight back with, Yakusho could only dodge each dangerous slash, feeling his skin go numb as lightning danced just over his flesh. Sakura attempted to step in, but it was Jiyumaru that finally intervened, slipping under Kosu's wild attacks and performing a powerful parry that stopped the relentless assault in its tracks.

Yakusho was not free to go, however. As soon as he had escaped Kosu's clutches, Haruko was upon him once again. Opting for close range instead of her standby style, Haruko closed the distance between Yakusho and herself and swung her chakram like rounded knives at her adversary. This time the dragon ninja was prepared, his fists alight with the red glow of the Ryuuken as he grabbed onto the cold steel of Haruko's weapons. His clawed hands stopped short of the actual chakram, grating noisily against the wind chakra that was extending the reach of the pasty girl's tool. Enraged, Haruko brought her other chakram to bear and thrust it forward as if to stab Yakusho in the throat. The bladed ring came short of its target as Sakura shoulder tackled Haruko, knocking the frail Honor Guard aside. Yakusho and Sakura separated quickly, avoiding a sudden burst of flame that erupted from where they had been standing. In its wake Yoshi wore a devious sneer, his katars blazing with his inner hatred.

"Why can't any of you just stay still and _die_?!" he shouted.

"We could say the same about you!" Sakura snapped back, cracking her knuckles.

"I assure you this stalemate won't last." Haruko stood up looking untouched, his face twisted in a horrifying scowl. "I grow tired of these games. Kosu, Yoshi…let's end this."

"Whatever you say," Kosu smirked.

Yoshi exploded from his stance, delivering a sharp snap kick that knocked Sakura across the chamber. Yakusho attempted to cut in, but was stopped short as a thick blade of lightning cut across the floor in front of him. A split-second guard met Kosu's melee strike, causing Yakusho to lose his balance and tumble back onto the floor. Jiyumaru bolted into action the moment he saw his friends in peril, but was blocked by Haruko's chakrams. The bladed rings hovered in midair as they spun, kicking up winds until they created small whirlwinds that circled Jiyumaru closely. A quick test of the winds revealed their cutting potential as they nicked and sliced at his prodding blade. Trapped between impassable barriers of wind, Jiyumaru could only grimace as the Honor Guard continued their assault on his comrades.

Sakura vaulted to her feet only to fall to the floor again in order to dodge the oncoming barrage of fiery blows that Yoshi threw at her. Burning steel scraped stone as Sakura pivoted her frame back and forth to avoid each strike, twisting herself into various odd shapes to prevent herself from being pierced. A small opening presented itself in which Sakura kicked Yoshi's arms aside, using the momentum to bring herself back to her feet and lay into Yoshi's face with a powerful backhand. The young ninja recoiled from the blow, spinning around in order to keep his balance. Sakura continued her counterattack with a punch that would have shattered Yoshi's entire skull had he not rolled underneath it. Unable to react in time, Sakura bore the penalty for her mistake on her bicep as Yoshi dug one of his flaming katar into the muscle. A short spray of blood deepened the red of Sakura's clothing before the intense heat from the redhead's weapon cauterized the gash. The adrenaline in the medic's system allowed her to temporarily ignore the grievous wound as she pressed on, swinging low with her foot to disrupt Yoshi's tumble. The result was another point of misfortune in Sakura's favor as Kakeru's most loyal shinobi caught her leg and sent her spiraling through the air with a simple twist. Before she met the cold ground her body was sliced several times over, leaving her with more burned evidence of her failure.

Yakusho fared no better on his end. Kosu proved vastly quicker than the Ryumoto teen, carving circles around the brunet with random blasts of lightning. Without even a moment to form a stance, Yakusho could not properly defend himself from the rapid attacks made by silver-haired shinobi. A sudden flash blinded Yakusho, leaving him to stumble about in a daze as Kosu moved in for the kill. It was by sheer luck that the dragon ninja recovered in time to summon a pillar of flame in front of him, bringing Kosu's attack to a halt. Yakusho took the spare moment to back up and throw the Dragon Fang at Kosu, setting the specially crafted steel ablaze. Knowing full well what his ex-compatriot was capable of, Kosu vied to jump over the discarded blade instead of directly blocking it. The explosion went off regardless, the shockwave hurtling Kosu through the air directly at Yakusho, who had the Ryuuken ready and waiting. Determined to not fail, Kosu used the opportunity to point his sword forward in hopes of impaling his reckless enemy. Yakusho's chakra claws allowed him to grab hold of Kosu's crackling blade and throw the Honor Guard ninja into the wall, smashing the face of a stone carving into dust. Without remorse Yakusho leapt toward Kosu's prone body, striking like a voracious predator. It was not to be, as Kosu had managed to remain responsive enough to raise his sword and fire a bolt of lightning directly into Yakusho's chest. The Ryumoto survivor lingered in the air for a moment before the electricity shot him flying across the chamber, smashing another stone carving to bits as he fell to the ground limp.

"Yakusho!" Sakura screamed. The pinkette tried to rush to her friend's aid only to be held fast to the cold floor by Yoshi's geta, which buried itself in her back firmly as the young boy continued to grind it into her bones.

"This is _much_ better," he cackled. "You've both finally stopped squirming. Much easier to kill you now."

"Sakura! Yakusho!" Hinata struggled against her bonds even harder as she watched her allies being beaten mercilessly. No matter how much she tried she simply could not break whatever sort of enchantment Kakeru had put on her shackles. She couldn't even drum up a single ounce of the Kyuubi's energy, no matter how hard she tried.

"Stop it!" Jiyumaru shouted, vainly trying to find an opening in the cyclones that were keeping him at bay. "Let them go!"

"You can relax," Haruko giggled sinisterly. "You're next."

With a complicated movement of her hands the twisters orbiting Jiyumaru stopped their patrol and attempted to crush him between their bladed winds. At the very last second Jiyumaru propelled himself out of their reach, his legs pumped full of chakra to increase his speed. With First Step at his side Jiyumaru adjusted his charge and headed straight for Haruko, hoping to knock the supporting pillar out from beneath the Honor Guard. In her place Kosu greeted him, fresh from the battle with Yakusho. Being broken and bruised did nothing to slow Kosu down as he put himself directly between Jiyumaru and Haruko, his sword coming to life with a loud bang. The swordsmen clashed, light and sound dancing around the elliptical chamber as both blades scraped together. Jiyumaru backed off suddenly and performed a flawless feint to the right, catching Kosu completely off guard with the leftward strike that followed. Haruko stopped the perfect blow with her chakram, losing the weapon in the process as it was knocked from her grip and sent rolling across the floor. The delay was all that Kosu needed to recover, forcing Jiyumaru back with a clap of thunder.

From there, things continued their downward spiral for the Konoha jounin. Though Yoshi was preoccupied with keeping Sakura pinned down, he was not completely removed from the fight. With a set of hand seals he began to spit balls of fire at Jiyumaru, who was already busy trying to dodge Kosu's dangerous electric attacks. Caught between two separate forms of death, Jiyumaru was forced to break off his attack in order to dodge the incoming ranged blasts. Jiyumaru would soon discover being at range would not save him from Kosu at all, as the blade wielding Honor Guard member swung his sword, throwing arced blades of lightning across the ground at Jiyumaru while Yoshi and Haruko assaulted him from afar. With amazing agility Jiyumaru ducked, rolled and stepped out of the way of every attack that was thrown at him, slipping under chakrams, bounding over fireballs and sidestepping flying slices of electric energy. For a moment he appeared untouchable, eluding any harm that could have come to him.

The illusion of Jiyumaru's immortality came to an end very shortly. Kosu randomly changed his pattern of attack, dashing forward to engage Jiyumaru at close range once more as his allies pelted the ANBU shinobi with ranged attacks. Choosing to avoid direct confrontation while under heavy fire, Jiyumaru darted to the side, running up the wall of the chamber in hopes of getting a chance at attacking Yoshi and Haruko. The maneuver left him exposed to all three Honor Guard members, allowing each of them to launch a powerful blow from afar. Kosu's lightning converged on Yoshi's fire and Haruko's steel, creating a lethal projectile that crashed into the wall just ahead of Jiyumaru. Though the attack missed, the force from the explosion was enough to toss Jiyumaru through the air, slamming into the wall on the opposite side of the room as the well-built carvings crumbled under the force of the combined assault.

"See?" Kosu smirked at Haruko. "He's not so tough."

"It took all three of us to take him down," Haruko sighed. "Don't get full of yourself."

"Who cares?" Yoshi cackled, grinding his foot into Sakura's spine. The medic cried out, biting her lip to keep herself from screaming. "They lost, we won. That's all that matters, isn't it?"

"Like the lady said…don't get so…full of yourself!"

Though his limbs were numbed from the blast and his head spinning, Jiyumaru slowly pulled himself to his feet. Yoshi looked the most surprised, his foot releasing pressure on Sakura's back for just a moment as the Honor Guard's elite opponent righted himself, his sword still gripped tightly in both hands. Jiyumaru appeared shaky, his body wobbling as though he were about to pitch forward at any moment. His katana lilted, almost hitting the floor before he composed and straightened himself, staring back at his enemies.

"It'll take more than just that to keep me down!"

"Impressive." Kosu stood up, letting his sword down for a moment as he smiled at Jiyumaru. "You've got some soul in you, it seems. You'd make a great member of the Honor Guard, you know? You've got way more personality than Haruko and more skill than Yoshi."

Jiyumaru just laughed, shaking dust from his shoulders. "If that was an invitation, I have to pass."

"It wasn't," Kosu glared. "Just a passing comment, I assure you. None of you will escape death on this day."

But Jiyumaru wasn't really listening. His eyes were closed in deep concentration as his mind fell back into itself, diving into the murky depths of his past. The waters had long been abandoned, filled with grime and algae as he tried to navigate the tight passages. His destination was clear to him however, forming a bright light at the end of the watery tunnel. As soon as he breached the surface of that particular grotto, the memories assaulted him, slamming against his consciousness as he relived the horrors of his past. The blood that streaked across his cheeks as steel and flesh met the agonizing cries of a sibling greeted by death. Jiyumaru could see and feel it all as he stood quietly amidst the dark stone that made up the great temple's cellar. The pangs of guilt and sadness rose within his throat, but were quickly stamped out by a rising sense of righteous vengeance and pride. The images faded out one by one, cutting down the replay to the moment in time where it all began. At that moment, Jiyumaru's eyes shot open as he gripped his blade even more tightly.

He remembered.

_Forgive me for forgetting, brother_, Jiyumaru begged from within. _But I'm not running away now. I'll show you just how strong I've become._

"Giving up?" Kosu asked, aiming his sword at Jiyumaru.

"Not anymore I'm not."

Without warning Jiyumaru nicked his thumb with his katana, letting his blood run down the blade. With memorized ease Jiyumaru performed the seals for a summoning jutsu around the blade of his sword, coating the steel in a fine layer of his essence. His chakra aligned, Jiyumaru took his left hand and slammed it against the floor, feeling the power course through his arm and through the pattern that spread out from his palm across the ground.

"_Kuchiyose! Odoteiru Shibito!_"

A giant cloud of chakra smoke enveloped Jiyumaru, casting his form into silhouette amongst the expelled energy. The Honor Guard readied their weapons, completely unsure as to what to expect. After a moment it became clear that something other than Jiyumaru was moving within the smokescreen, whirling about his head and dispersing the mist about him. Jiyumaru rose to his feet with pride, his face firmly set his old professional stare.

"This ends now."

The clouds dispersed as if by mental command, revealing Jiyumaru standing between a pair of katanas that whirled in the air of their own accord. The two blades appeared ancient as they orbited the Kenshin clan warrior, their steel nicked and marked from battle after battle. To them Jiyumaru raised his own sword, causing the weapons to halt their dance and acknowledge his pledge by mimicking him, pointing towards the sky before returning to their patrol.

Haruko struck first, throwing one of her chakram straight at Jiyumaru's throat. At the last moment one of the rotating swords broke formation and rushed in front of Jiyumaru, deflecting the proejectile with practiced ease, bouncing it back across the ground to its owner. Jiyumaru did not even flinch, his mind completely at rest. Without any outside input the sword returned to its cyclical pattern, orbiting its master in a silent vigil.

"Pitiful defenses won't help you!" Yoshi called out. "We'll turn you to dust!"

Using Sakura's back as a starting board, Yoshi dashed straight at Jiyumaru with his katars at the ready. The young shinobi's flaming weapons did not even come close to reaching Jiyumaru as the mysterious floating swords came to the warrior's aid yet again. The force wielding the masterless katana was incredible, forcing Yoshi back several feet before rearing back to strike. The redhead ducked left, veering away from the blade as it tried to cleave him in twain. Without any body or owner to strike back at, the short ninja had no other alternative but to play defensively, blocking and dodging each attack as it came. The more the sword fought him, the quicker its strikes became until brilliant flashes of light and the clang of metal filled the arena.

Haruko moved to assist Yoshi only to find the second airborne katana at her throat. A quick spin secured her from the threat, but did not initiate an escape. The sword followed her, putting her on the spot and forcing her to once again use her chakrams at close range, batting away the ferocious weapon as it sought to impale her. The two summoned armaments began a hypnotic dance as they swung in a harmonic, choreographed display of untold combat experience. Yoshi and Haruko found no openings and were given no quarter, all of their attention focused on some sort of invisible enemy brandishing instruments of death.

Kosu watched in mute fascination as his teammates fought against the haunting rhythm of the blades, wondering precisely what it was that made them move in such a perfect imitation of a real warrior's fighting style. At first he had thought that they were controlled by Jiyumaru's mind, but simply looking at the brown-haired shinobi dispelled that theory. Jiyumaru had lost none of his concentration, his eyes focused with deadly intent on Kosu. Eventually it became apparent that no amount of thought could grant insight as to the nature of the hovering weapons, and Kosu resigned himself to taking action.

No sound accompanied Kosu's furious run at Jiyumaru, who met the charge with a half-hearted parry. Lightning coursed through Kosu's blade and into Jiyumaru's as their weapons met, the pure energy crackling as it sought a proper outlet. Separation came in the form of a kick that found its home in Kosu's chest, forcing the two swordsmen apart with a thunderous boom. The shockwave from the separated conduits of electricity forced them even farther apart, giving Kosu the range required to send arcing streams of lightning across the ground at Jiyumaru. Each screaming streak cut a line across the floor, digging out chunks of stone as they made a beeline straight for the ANBU warrior. Jiyumaru easily sidestepped each attack, slowly making his way towards Kosu once more. Kosu suddenly fired twice in the same direction, hoping to catch Jiyumaru in his own rhythm. The experienced ninja was not fooled however, using the moment's reprieve to gain more speed as he finally closed in on his opponent.

It was that exact moment that Haruko broke free of her attacker and launched one of her chakrams at Jiyumaru. The incoming projectile forced Jiyumaru to halt his attack on Kosu to defend himself, leaving himself open to Kosu's counterattack. The blade that had been attacking Haruko intervened, blocking Kosu's crushing swing and giving Jiyumaru enough time to retaliate. His second attempt to fell Kosu faired no better, as this time Yoshi broke free to defend his ally. Jiyumaru changed targets and used his katana to fight off Yoshi's blazing katars, stepping back to create more space in which to counter the young ninja's furious blows. Haruko believed she had found the perfect opportunity, throwing both of her wind-bladed chakrams at once in hopes of decapitating Jiyumaru. In response, the katana that had previously been attacking Yoshi flew across the room and collided with them, knocking both of them aside. Each chakram buried itself in an intricately carved wall face, forced deep within the ancient stone. Suddenly defenseless, Haruko made a mad run for her weapons before the sword could catch up to her.

"You think you can beat all three of us alone!?" Yoshi snarled. "You're the one who's full of himself!"

In that moment, Kosu got an idea that made his face twist in delight. Putting all his power behind his next block, the silver-haired shinobi jarred Jiyumaru's flying sword long enough to allow Kosu to grab the hilt. The idea quickly turned into a mistake when the handle sent a sharp, chilling pain through Kosu's hand, leaving it blighted and blistered. The distraction of Kosu's yelp of pain was what Jiyumaru needed, allowing him to kick Yoshi away and move in for an underhand slash with his sword. Kosu barely defended himself, eluding the vicious swing only by throwing himself to the floor. In the process he lost his grip on his own blade, watching the lightning-sheathed katana tumble to the floor in front of him. Not missing a beat, Jiyumaru angled his sword downward with the intent of stabbing Kosu while he was down.

Haruko let out a guttural howl as she unleashed her retrieved chakram, the weapon's metal cracking from the sheer amount of chakra that had been poured into it. Jiyumaru's eyes widened as he could actually see the blue glow of the projectile's extended range, soaring through the air like a giant saw blade. In the riskiest maneuver of his entire life, Jiyumaru leapt over the chakram while one of his other swords flew directly at it from above. To the shock of everyone present the masterless weapon actually caught the ring in the middle, stopping its journey with an odd grinding sound. Not allowing it to lose any momentum, the sword spun the chakra-infused weapon about its blade like a hoop before loosing it on its master, sending the chakram right back at a powerless Haruko. The Honor Guard could do nothing but watch as Haruko's own weapon severed her, separating her lower and upper body in a fine spray of blood.

Enraged, Yoshi's eyes coursed with blood and fire as he charged Jiyumaru. The young and arrogant shinobi put all he had into the barrage, forcing Jiyumaru to use everything he had just to avoid being diced. Yoshi's advantage soon waned as both of Jiyumaru's swords returned to his side, offering a protective barrier of steel while the ANBU shinobi backed off to regain himself. Try as he might, Yoshi was unable to break through both orbiting weapons despite the anger that filled him. Jiyumaru rejoined the fray suddenly, his swords moving away from Yoshi to give him room. The Kenshin forged katana clanged against the fiery metal of Yoshi's punching swords, rendering the short-ranged weapons useless against the extra range of Jiyumaru's sword.

Kosu let out a roaring battle cry as he returned to the fight, launching a powerful bolt of lightning straight at Jiyumaru. Both animated katanas came to Jiyumaru's rescue, forming a protective cross in front of him as the lightning crackled off their combined metal. The sonic boom that followed dispersed the two swords, leaving Jiyumaru on his own to fight both Yoshi and Kosu. Sword met sword as Kosu attacked, rushing up to Jiyumaru and assaulting him head on. Once again lightning crackled off Kosu's blade as he and Jiyumaru grappled, each one trying to gain the advantage over the other. The world around them vanished into swatches of color as lightning streaked across their peripheral vision. Neither one would give in, as neither one wanted to be the loser.

Jiyumaru's focus was so deep he did not even notice, let alone remember, that Yoshi was still in the room. The young shinobi let out a brazen yell as he leapt into the air, eager to rend Jiyumaru down the middle. In his rage induced fugue, Yoshi himself forgot about Jiyumaru's silent defenders. The redhead did not get closer than five feet to Jiyumaru before the floating swords returned, barring his progress. Nothing would stop the young boy however, his katars bursting with fire as he tried to bat the swords away. His recklessness proved to be his undoing as he missed but a single stroke, allowing one of the katana to swing under his arm and slash him across the chest. Blood stained the furious adolescent's uniform, but did not appease his rage. The injury only made him angrier, causing him to lash out in blind rage. That outburst would be his last as the two swords finally broke free of him and skewered him in unison. As soon as they pulled apart he dropped to the floor, drained of life.

"And then there was one…" Kosu muttered somberly. "So be it."

Kosu focused all his electrical power into a fine point, causing it to blast him and Jiyumaru to opposite ends of the room. Jiyumaru's swords returned to their previous orbit, whirling about him like a deadly halo. Kosu on the other hand simply let his chakra loose, causing lightning to bounce off his sword and across his body, tangling in his hair before scattering across the ground. Kosu seemed immune to the sparks and electric charges that coursed through him, his concentration never faltering as he began to focus all of it into a single point on his sword.

"I know you're very fast," Kosu growled through his teeth. "But I wonder if you're fast enough to dodge _this_!"

Without warning the gathered energy at the tip of Kosu's sword exploded into a line of pure lightning, tearing the ground apart as it seared straight at Jiyumaru. Just as it appeared as though Jiyumaru would be torn asunder by the great beam, a wall of pure wind came to life in front of him. The powerful blast impacted the barrier with resounding force but did not break through, dissipating against the powerful defensive jutsu. Kosu stared in disbelief as his attack faded into nothing, the energy he had gathered sputtering into nothing but a spark as he finally gave in.

"Damn it!" Kosu snapped. "I'll kill you! I won't die like this, do you hear me?!"

Jiyumaru chose to respond with actions rather than words, rushing forward with his two partnered swords following him. Despite his failed ultimate attack, Kosu was not yet defeated. With a cry he fought back, meeting Jiyumaru's headlong attack and pushing the brunet back, following up with a low slash. One of the summoned swords came to Jiyumaru's aid once more, blocking low for the swordsman as he and the other blade headed straight for Kosu. Fighting three against one, the last remaining Honor Guard member was at a horrible disadvantage. He did not give up, dragging his blade up quickly to block both of Jiyumaru's new attacks, gathering the last remnants of his chakra to form a defense. A burst of lightning knocked both of Jiyumaru's swords back, allowing Kosu to back up. Instantly the sword that had blocked low for Jiyumaru raced forward, bouncing off another lightning encased parry by Kosu. Soon another dance had begun, both of Jiyumaru's floating blades taking turns at attacking Kosu, taking the other's place each time Kosu forced the other back while Jiyumaru simply bided his time. Kosu realized that he would have to go on the offensive, otherwise he would run out of chakra.

"How?!" Kosu wailed. "How can I be losing to mindless steel!? How am I losing to damn puppets?!"

"They aren't puppets," Jiyumaru stated.

"Then what are they!?" Kosu gritted his teeth, the hilt of his sword digging into his flesh as he grasped his weapon tightly.

"That's a secret only the dead can know."

Kosu let out a huge burst of lightning from his sword, sending both of Jiyumaru's mysterious weapons flying against the walls of the darkened chamber. With very little steam left Kosu pushed forward, running at Jiyumaru in hopes of delivering a decisive blow against the swordsman. Jiyumaru met the desperate final charge, bracing himself against the furious assault and countering it with powerful blows of his own. Tiny sparks jumped off of their steel perches as the swords clanged together, the sharp noise of metal meeting metal resounding throughout the small battleground. Kosu held his own against the veteran ninja, each of them fighting back against a tide of blows.

Kosu parried right as the mystery swords returned, trying to cleave into his flesh while he was unaware. Flanked by blades, Kosu ducked down and swept Jiyumaru's feet out from under him, lunging forward to try and finish the battle once and for all. Jiyumaru's swords intercepted, holding back Kosu's furious blow and knocking him aside all in one fell swoop. Angered by the intangible opponents, Kosu attempted to re-engage Jiyumaru, but found that the eerie floating swords would not let him anywhere near the brunet warrior. Filled with rage, Kosu lashed out at the swords, slashing wildly to try and dispel the spectre of their presence.

That moment was the only opening that Jiyumaru required. With a single thrust Jiyumaru pierced Kosu's undefended chest, running the silver-haired shinobi through. Blood painted Jiyumaru's clothes as Kosu coughed up the red liquid, glaring at the ANBU jounin angrily.

"H-how!" he spat indignantly. "How could you…beat all of us alone?!"

"Who said there was only one of us?"

Kosu's vision blurred, slurred by darkness creeping in at its edges. As life slowly leaked away from the Honor Guard member, he felt as though what remained of his sanity had to be playing tricks on him. For the formerly ownerless swords that revolved around Jiyumaru appeared to have wielders at that moment, ghostly figures that bore the blood drop emblem of the Kenshin clan on their breasts, endlessly spinning their swords while keeping their lifeless eyes fixated upon him.

"It is a secret only the dead can know," Jiyumaru whispered to Kosu. "For they take it to their graves."

With a graceless thump, Kosu's dead body fell to the floor, leaving Jiyumaru's sword encased in a sheath of blood. Quietly Jiyumaru cleaned his blade on Kosu's clothing, placing the blade back in its scabbard as the two summoned weapons vanished in clouds of smoke. The jounin let out a deep sigh and fell to the ground, sitting with an exhausted look on his face.

"Too close…" he muttered breathlessly.

"Jiyumaru!"

Sakura had managed to pull herself to her feet finally, focusing her chakra on tending to her own wounds as she moved over to Jiyumaru. The male looked at the kunoichi with something of a wry smile as she reached out for him, pushing her hand aside.

"Save it for Yakusho," he gasped. "He needs your help a little more than I do."

"And when you're done with him, can you kindly GET ME OUT OF HERE?!"

Jiyumaru and Sakura jumped a bit before turning to face Hinata, who stared back at them with an indignant pout on her lips, still bound to the altar in the middle of the room. With a sheepish grin Sakura turned to help Yakusho while Jiyumaru returned to his feet, looking at the stairway that had brought them here.

He could only hope Naruto was as fortunate as they were.

* * *

Kakeru pursed his lips, staring in quiet contemplation of the sight before him. After all, it wasn't every day that such an interesting specimen simply chose to put itself on full display for him. With something of an inner twist of glee he watched the crimson energies of the Kyuubi cover Naruto in their protective layers, creating what could best be described as the Kyuubi's spawn. The blond teen with whisker marks on his cheeks snarled at Kakeru as his power manifested, turning him into some horrible hybrid of man and beast.

"Just watch," Naruto growled. "I'll tear you limb from limb and decorate this temple with what's left of you."

"Boy, you have no idea how much I'd be willing to pay to see that happen," Kakeru chortled. "That would definitely be a sight for the ages, I assure you."

Kakeru did not expect the shell of red energy to extend when Naruto thrust his palm forward, a crimson claw shooting out and smashing the elite ninja into the nearby wall. Stone crumbled around the raven-haired man as Naruto's claw scraped and dug into the rest, clasping around the leader of the Black Dragon Tribe, pulling him out of the indent in the wall and dragging him upward. With a loud crash Naruto slammed Kakeru against the ground before scouring him across the floor and tossing him into the air. Naruto met him there with flawless timing, knocking him back down to earth with a vicious kick that that caused the ground to crack upon impact.

Kakeru slowly rose from the small crater, coughing up a small rock which he threw aside as he got up. No sooner had he stood his full height than Naruto was upon him again, lunging at the tall man's throat with killer intent. Kakeru countered the strike by grabbing Naruto's arm and swerving under the boy, delivering a sharp and fast punch to the jinchuuriki's gut. Unsurprisingly the attack had no effect other than to make Kakeru's knuckles sore, his palm burning slightly from the sensation of coming into contact with the Kyuubi's shell.

"Sheesh, playing hardball I see." Kakeru shook the pain out of his fist and held his Dragon Fang tightly as he turned to face the young shinobi. "All right, if that's how you wanna –"

Kakeru's face twisted to the right as Naruto attacked without warning, cutting the cruel man off mid sentence. The demon-tainted ninja laid into his adversary, pounding bones and flesh as he pressed onward. After some time Naruto pressed Kakeru against one of the room's many pillars and proceeded to beat him against it, never giving Kakeru a moment's rest. The stone column cracked and trembled, threatening to shatter under the force of so many powerful blows. A final punch sent a long fault line up the great post, putting it in danger of shattering altogether. Naruto panted as he finally relented, looking up at his battered opponent as rage still burned on within him.

"Now really, is that all?'

Naruto barely had time to be shocked as Kakeru hit him so hard he flew across the grand antechamber, stopping only due to his collision with the ground some twenty feet later. Naruto righted himself, staring in disbelief as Kakeru stood strong again, adjusting his strong jaw and glaring at Naruto with a look that dripped hate just as much as it dripped amusement.

"Got some nice force behind those punches," Kakeru chuckled. "I think you might have actually broken something. That's a shame, there are no more doctors or medic-nins around here anymore. Do you know how long it takes to get into town from here? Honestly, no respect…"

"Shut your goddamn mouth!" Naruto's voice was hoarse and ravenous, nothing like the person he really was. His eyes were a fierce and violent red, glaring death at Kakeru. "I'm not playing games here!"

"You aren't?" Kakeru looked bewildered and truthfully shocked. "I'm sorry. If I'd known you'd stopped goofing around I would have taken this more seriously."

Kakeru shrugged his shoulders, letting a fine layer of dust and pebbles slide off his body as he snapped his palms together with a clap. His hands formed seals at a deliberate pace, his eyes cutting deeply into Naruto as he performed his jutsu.

"Now that we're on the subject, are you listening Demon Fox?" Kakeru asked aloud. "Because today I'm going to show you I'm worth more than just a 'little amusement'. I will show you what every other Ryumoto leader was afraid to…the true strength of the Ryumoto clan!"

Naruto watched as Kakeru sped through the seals of the dog, the rabbit, the bird, the ox and the serpent. His final seal was the one the blond had watched Yakusho use time and time again, the same mystery seal that it appeared was the final unlocking point of the Ryumoto clan's special jutsu, a sign of great power.

Naruto felt something in the back of his throat and the pit of his stomach. Somewhere within, he recognized what was happening. In the same moment, he felt a twinge from the Kyuubi who felt the same thing. The fox could more easily place the memory, however.

_**This is going to be a bit trickier than I thought.**_

_What? What are you talking about?_

"_Ryuu no Kokoro."_

Naruto's eyes widened as pure black exploded from within Kakeru, spiraling over his arms and legs, encasing his entire body in a shell of pitch. The darkness slowly took form, sharpening into claws and narrowing into powerful jaws. Twin orbs of blood opened where Kakeru's eyes would have been as a deep roar echoed from the beast, heralding the growth of what appeared to be a tail. Finally in a mess of sounds that mimicked cracking sinew, wings made entirely of the black chakra extended from Kakeru's back, the bare framework trembling before filling out into a foreboding wingspan. Before Naruto stood not the foul man who had manipulated the lives of his friends and loved ones, but truthfully the essence of the horrifying beast within.

"Now then," the fetid dragon version of Kakeru bellowed in a voice reminiscent of the most nightmarish of demons, "where were we? Oh yes…welcoming you to hell."

* * *

**That took a lot longer than expected, and I'm sorry for it. The college semester is now finished though, so I should definitely have the next chapter out a whole lot sooner. There's not much left folks…so catch up if you haven't yet!**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: **I want to apologize for how long it has taken to get this chapter out. College and the rest of my life are massive detractors from my writing without all the added stuff that's been going on. Either way, I feel like I'm not in too much of a rush. This is the second last chapter, which means of course that the next one is the last one, so I guess part of me is trying to savor it all. Either way, the next one definitely won't take as long, as I've not worked out a schedule that should keep my writing current. And now, without further ado…

* * *

**Dragonheart**

Chapter 24

Yakusho drifted. That was the only explanation for what he was feeling at that moment. Truthfully it was an experience that defied explanation. There was nothing else in the world Yakusho could compare it to. After a few moments of soundless floating, he considered that he might be dead. After all, Kosu _did_ hit him with a bolt of lightning to the chest. If that hadn't stopped Yakusho's heart, then he truly had to be immortal.

The more he thought about it though, the less likely it seemed he was dead. If he was dead, then how could he be thinking about it? Then again, what if this was the afterlife? To just endlessly hover, suspended in unconscious blackness for all eternity. Yakusho could feel a shudder pass through him as he contemplated the possibility, and deduced that he couldn't be dead.

He was simply dying.

No sooner had he come to the realization than it ceased to be true. Light shot into Yakusho's eyes so suddenly that he was forced to shut them against the brightness. The sound of labored breathing hit his ears as the grand chamber beneath the Ryuugakure temple came back into focus, his eyes slowly adjusting to the torchlight. Someone was pressing against his chest, with even more pressure on his thighs. It took him a moment to realize something was on top of him, holding him down. Not taking the time to consider his situation the young dragon ninja bolted straight up, causing his forehead to collide with Sakura's.

"OW!" the pinkette cried out. She promptly smacked Yakusho, knocking him on his back again as she rubbed the bump on her head. "Jerk! What the hell are you thinking?"

"That someone's crushing me!" Yakusho groaned, shaking the dullness from his head. "You're heavier than you look!"

"What did you just say!?" Sakura fumed, her face billowing with rage. "What kind of 'thank you' is that!?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You just called me fat!"

"I did no such thing!"

Sakura throttled Yakusho, shaking him back and forth like a doll before slamming him against the ground. "Jerk! See if I ever give you CPR again!"

"Wait, CPR?" Yakusho blinked. "That means you…"

Sakura glared at him. "Don't you dare think anything of it! I'm just doing my job! It isn't my fault you got yourself hit by lightning of all things!"

"Jeez, I'm sorry," he groaned. "Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome, I guess," Sakura huffed, turning her head away from him. "Don't scare me like that ever again, okay?"

"I'll try my best," he chuckled, sitting up straight.

"If you two are done flirting," Jiyumaru said, "I could use a hand over here."

Yakusho and Sakura jointly turned red and quickly jumped to their feet. Together they walked over to the altar to which Hinata was bound, taking a moment to straighten themselves out.

"Get me out of here!" Hinata pleaded, struggling against her shackles. "I think they're getting tighter!"

"Why haven't you broken her out yet Jiyumaru?" Sakura frowned.

"That's just it," he said. "I can't. No matter how hard I try, I can't open or break them."

"What do you mean?" Sakura sighed. "They're just…"

The medic reached over to undo Hinata's shackles, only to jump back in fright as they hissed at her. It was only then that Sakura noticed that they were not normal by any means. Each one was designed with a furious looking dragon's head, the eyes glowing red in response to her approach.

"Gah! What the hell?" Sakura shrieked. "They're alive!"

"Dragon shackles," Yakusho sighed. "Kakeru really pulled out all the stops, didn't he?"

"What are you talking about?" Jiyumaru looked over at Yakusho quizzically, then back at Hinata's bonds.

"All you need to know is they're special," Yakusho explained. "And the only people who can undo them without _serious_ effort are members of the Ryumoto clan."

To emphasize his point, Yakusho reached over and stroked the shackles on their "heads". As soon as his hand passed over them they clicked and let go of Hinata, freeing her from her imprisonment. The raven-haired girl rubbed her wrists and ankles as she stood up with a deep sigh.

"That's much better, thank you," she said. "Are you all okay?"

"No worse for wear I guess," Sakura replied. "Jiyumaru, what _was_ that you did? You were incredible!"

"Nothing too special." Jiyumaru rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, avoiding Sakura's eyes. "Just a family secret."

"Sorry I had to miss it," Yakusho snorted. "I'm sure it was spellbinding."

"Jealous much?" Sakura teased.

Yakusho didn't react. His eyes were too focused on Hinata, who was currently staring at her hand with fright. The others slowly caught on and turned to Hinata as the air around her appendage swelled and wavered. Slowly, red chakra bubbled up from under skin, covering her hand in the powerful crimson essence of the Kyuubi. Hinata panted and rubbed at her shoulders as more and more of it began to seep out of her, covering her in a wash of blood.

"What the hell is going on?" Sakura asked. "Hinata? Are you okay?"

"It…it burns…" the heiress whimpered, clutching her stomach tightly. "It burns all over!"

Jiyumaru's head shot upwards, looking at the ceiling. "You don't think…?"

A strong gust of wind knocked Sakura, Jiyumaru and Yakusho off their feet. When they rose, they found the room devoid of a certain white-eyed girl. A piece of stone crushed in the shape of a palm was the only evidence of her passing.

* * *

Naruto ducked away from the buffet of black flames, using a pillar for cover. Only moments before, Naruto had held the elite dragon ninja against the floor, tearing at his black chakra shell with furious sweeping strikes. Now, Kakeru remained suspended in the air, flapping his makeshift wings to keep himself aloft as he rained fiery death down on the young shinobi. The battle of the beasts had waged like this for minutes now with neither side able to claim superiority.

The barrage of fire ended abruptly, leaving Naruto only enough time to wonder why before Kakeru dive-bombed him. The chakra dragon's head slammed into Naruto's back, driving the fox-boy into the ancient granite with a stone tossing crack. Vicious fangs dug into the blond's arm, dragging him around like a discarded toy before hurling him into one of the room's many failing pillars. Gracefully, Naruto adjusted to the throw and instead landed vertically, latching onto the stone with his claws. Kakeru snarled before Naruto leapt at him, colliding with the fearsome black beast and tumbling across the floor with him. Naruto emerged on top after the struggle ended, laying into Kakeru's chakra-formed maw with a set of dangerously powerful blows that knocked his lizard-like visage back and forth.

Kakeru's hind legs finally located Naruto's gut and let loose with a powerful, unified kick. The whiskered genin gurgled as he was sent flying, landing on his back with a thud. The boy barely got up in time to intercept Kakeru's next advance, extending his chakra and throwing a long-range punch at the dragon beast. The red fist connected forcefully, interrupting the faux-dragon's forward momentum and sending him careening in the opposite direction. More ancient stone crumbled in the face of the epic battle, reducing a structure that could have stood the test of time to a pile of rubble.

"Impressive," Kakeru's now-demonic voice resounded. "Entertaining, to say the very _most_."

A ball of black flame seared through the air at Naruto, exploding on contact with the colorfully dressed genin's body. Caressed by dark heat, Naruto did not see Kakeru approach. Dragonesque claws dug into the jinchuuriki's shoulders, tearing into his flesh before scraping him across the already demolished floor. Naruto panicked, kicking at Kakeru desperately in an attempt to escape. The effort became meaningless as Kakeru released Naruto the very next moment, leaving the blond a split-second to escape the incoming blast of flames. Stone melted gently against the intense heat of Kakeru's fire, but Naruto was nowhere to be found in the destruction.

Sparks flew off of Kakeru's back as Naruto attacked from behind, his claws doing nothing to the protective shell that encased the Ryumoto leader. The wounds on the boy's shoulders had closed and healed almost completely, with credit for the quick recovery going entirely to the Kyuubi's influence. Kakeru responded with a quick swipe of his tail, smashing Naruto against the ground with brutal force. Naruto's form promptly dispersed into smoke, leaving Kakeru alone in the great chamber. Naruto struck from above, coming down with a furious axe handle smash to the back of Kakeru's skull. The jarring blow crushed the makeshift dragon's jaw into the stone floor as Naruto flipped over and landed on the creature's back. Not wanting to give up his advantage, the unpredictable warrior held out one hand as chakra began to swirl within his palm.

All of a sudden Kakeru pushed up against Naruto roughly, tossing the boy into the air. A ravenous roar filled the grand chamber as Kakeru leapt up, opening a mouth full of razor sharp fangs. Naruto met the fearsome line of teeth with the spiraling crimson orb of the Kyuubi-infused Rasengan, driving the reddish ball straight into the Kakeru's maw. The spinning chakra ground against rows of serrated teeth, twisting the almost liquid chakra that comprised them in all directions before the ball exploded, sending the vicious jaws and their owner whirling straight into the ground. Naruto landed soundlessly, looking at the crater that he had left Kakeru in.

"Not so tough now, are you!?" the blond spat.

"I was about to say _roughly_ the same thing to you."

Naruto was taken aback as Kakeru exploded from the ground. Dark wings kicked up small tufts of dirt as the dragon-man tackled the hapless young shinobi, slamming him into the ground. Naruto struggled against the strength of his opponent, attempting to dislodge the mighty creature that was pinning him to the floor. Kakeru snarled as he kept his prey firmly in place, a sinister grin forming on his blackened jaws.

"Is this all you've got, fox!?" he bellowed. "You can't even give me your all? Then I'm afraid this game's over!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!"

A streak of crimson knocked Kakeru off of Naruto, tossing the ebony-sheathed shinobi across the cold stone floor. Naruto looked up to see Hinata wreathed in red chakra, her veined eyes filled with unbecoming hatred. Her features changed back into a warm smile as she looked down at Naruto and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am now!" Naruto beamed. "Let's kick this guy's ass and go home, all right?"

"I'm all for it."

"Well isn't this an adorable sight?" Kakeru hissed, rising from his latest fall. "Sadly I'm not into any kinky _ménage en trois_, so you'll have to find another partner."

"Blow it out your ass!" Hinata snapped. "I've been, harassed, terrified, used as a bargaining chip and kidnapped _twice_ in the last month. I'm _seriously_ not in the mood for jokes!"

"The Kyuubi's chakra makes you spicier than I could ever have imagined!" Kakeru squealed, his grotesque wings unfurling. "I can't wait to tap into that limitless potential! You might also give the Black Dragon King heartburn when he eats you. But I'm sure he won't mind."

"I said _ENOUGH!_"

The Hakke Kusho that Hinata released tore across the inlaid stone as the Kyuubi's chakra mingled with her family's jutsu, creating an enormous orb that slammed into Kakeru with destructive force. The shockwave from the impact pushed the two Konoha shinobi several feet backward as Kakeru was sent hurtling across his own temple, crashing into the far wall and sending several chunks of masonry rolling down the hall. The morphed dragon-man slowly pulled himself from the crack his body had formed, rubbing his serpentine jaw line with a bemused cackle.

"Such ferocity! Your power is almost more valuable than the original's!"

"If you think what I can do is impressive, then you truly don't understand the Kyuubi at all," Hinata said, readying herself once more. "Naruto, let's finish this. I want to go home."

"I hear you," Naruto nodded. "Let's end this once and for all…together."

The couple raised their hands together and formed Naruto's most used seal in unison, their chakra overflowing as they focused all their demonic essence into the technique. Waves of crimson energy flickered and flailed in nonexistent wind as the Kyuubi's chakra exploded from both of them, causing the temple to visibly shudder under the weight of their combined power.

"_Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Endless clones of Naruto and Hinata materialized in waves, spreading out from their progenitors to create a sea of orange and lavender. The constant supply of shadows filled the grand temple, covering even the remainders of the support system with Narutos and Hinatas that directed their heated gazes to the sinister figure in the middle of the room. Kakeru peered at the throng of clones, his left eye twitching slightly as he came to understand the predicament he'd gotten into. His composure broke for but a second as he let out a single whimpered phrase.

"Uh oh."

Replicas of Naruto and Hinata rushed forward in a swelling tide, charging Kakeru without regard for their own lives. Instinctively the draconic villain struck back, unleashing a furious gust of flames that engulfed more than a quarter of the lovers' army. The loss did not impede the attack however, each emptied space being almost immediately filled by another clone. Fists surged against ebony chakra as barrage after barrage pounded against Kakeru's shell. The demon-possessed teenagers directed their combined rage against the man behind the darkness, attempting to shatter the barrier between them and his flesh. In a show of staunch determination, Kakeru did not bend to the prolific assault, and instead summoned all the power he could into a single exhalation of dark fire that washed across the stone, knocking away clones left and right to create a thick layer of mist that reduced the battle to a blurry show of silhouettes. Shadows converged on the wily villain's grand frame only to be knocked aside by his powerful limbs. With a deep roar Kakeru unfurled his wings and took to the air, sending out a gust of wind that dispersed the clouds of chakra smoke and left the battlefield visible once more.

In control once again, Kakeru used his aerial advantage to avoid the haphazard jump attacks that Naruto threw at him. Hinata and her clones stayed at range, keeping their attacks down to long-ranged strikes of Hakke Kusho. Kakeru simply weaved through the gauntlet, raining fire on the two shinobi whenever the chance arose. Black flames spread across the floor, flickering in defiance of the bodies that appeared and disappeared amidst the ruined stone. Orange and black swelled against a backdrop of burning darkness as dozens of them launched themselves at Kakeru, who quickly averted the attack by diving under the blond's victory rush. This maneuver led him into the pair's trap, several orbs of chakra slamming into him as Hinata's clones unleashed another salvo. Each red-tinted orb exploded against Kakeru, stunning him long enough for Naruto to deliver a powerful slam from above, driving the dark dragon ninja into the ground. Stone cracked under the impact, leaving a depression in the shape of Kakeru's dragon form as Naruto stepped off, both Kyuubi-tainted warriors and their clones standing side by side.

"Had enough?" Naruto growled, his whiskered face twitching angrily. "Or can I end it here?"

"You amuse me with how much you presume," Kakeru snapped back, slowly rising from his personal crater. "I can't tell which pisses me off more. The fact that you think you can beat me, or the fact that you seem to think that this is all it would take."

"If this isn't enough, we'll keep on going till you're dead!" Hinata cried out, her empty eyes burning with unearthly fury.

"You're more than welcome to try," Kakeru taunted. "I welcome your pathetic stalling. It makes my day _far_ more entertaining!"

The carved stone beneath Kakeru erupted, sending shrapnel in all directions as Naruto latched on to the chakra beast's throat. Though his grip was as firm as steel, Kakeru seemed unaffected. His powerful claws grabbed Naruto's relatively brittle arm, twisting it at just the right angle to begin breaking bone. Hinata stepped in at that point and charged Kakeru along with some of her clones, separating him from Naruto with series of combined strikes. The dragon-man recovered with surprising ease, countering Hinata's attack with one of his own. Frightful jaws clamped down a pale arm, dispersing the flesh into gas as the clone evaporated. The slight confusion that followed allowed the pair to escape and regroup, vanishing amongst the throng of clones that inhabited the main hall.

Another Naruto leapt out from the shadows behind Kakeru and grabbed onto his tail. The appendage contained great power it seemed, as Kakeru was able to fling the blond shinobi well into the distance simply using the whip-like counterbalance. Another Naruto came to replace the first, this time teaming up with one of the Hinatas to take greater hold of the flailing attachment. More clones came out of the stonework, latching onto various parts of Kakeru's body. Eventually Kakeru became restrained by a gaggle of colors, leaving him defenseless. At that point the real Naruto emerged from amongst his doppelgangers, carrying a swirling mass of dark red chakra.

"I told you I'd kick your sorry ass!"

Kakeru was not affected by the words. His eyes seemed unfocused and dazzled, switching between bodies in a random fashion. The blanket of impostors shifted as Kakeru's body shuddered violently, firing off a pulse of chakra that knocked every clone of Naruto and Hinata across the room. The pop of shadow after shadow evaporating overpowered the sound of Kakeru's enraged growl as his eyes settled on the last two versions of Naruto and Hinata. His giant wings knocked stone into the air as he rocketed toward the two ninja with his teeth and claws bared. Carved stonework broke into shards as Kakeru crushed the jinchuuriki and his mate into the ground, pinning the pair by their throats. An inhuman hiss followed the brutal tackle as Kakeru hovered above his prey.

"You win points for being more fun than I expected," Kakeru smirked. "Unfortunately, your tricks are repetitive, and I've gotten bored. And since I only need _one_ of you…"

Kakeru's eyes widened suddenly as his body contorted into a strange arch. The Naruto and Hinata under his grip popped as the real Naruto drove a crimson Rasengan into Kakeru's back. The twirling pressure from the attack disturbed the shell of black chakra that surrounded the maniacal despot, slowly forcing him down. Kakeru resisted, pushing up against Naruto's special attack, pitting dark power against dark power. With considerable effort the Kyuubi's energies won, grinding Kakeru's transfigured body against the cold stone floor. It felt as though he was being crushed over and over again as intense amounts of pressure poured down on him until the Rasengan exploded, sending Kakeru deeper into the temple's granite foundation. The dark beast did not slow however, pulling himself from the rubble with an ear-splitting cry. This prompted Hinata to finish what Naruto had started, charging Kakeru from the darkness and striking him rapidly with her devil-charged Jyuuken. Pulses of red exploded from her palms and fingers as each hit stunned and knocked the makeshift dragon backwards. The last strokes were something of a waltz, a trio of blows that set Kakeru up for the final strike that sent him tumbling across the demolished room.

"Learned your lesson yet?" Hinata panted as Naruto reclaimed his position at her side.

"You assume you have something to teach me," Kakeru growled in response. Slowly he emerged from the shadows, revealing that his disguise had been dropped, leaving him in his human form once again. "I find that _highly_ offensive, just so you know."

"I wasn't playing around when I told you I'd kick your ass," Naruto said, narrowing his eyes on Kakeru. "I was dead serious. I never go back on my word."

"Wait, you were _serious_?" Kakeru gasped. "Oh, darn, I thought we were still goofing around. Well if that's how it is, I suppose I can stop playing around…"

"That's enough, Kakeru."

Two sets of eyes jumped while one set simply floated towards the archway that led to the temple's basement as Yakusho, Sakura and Jiyumaru finally showed themselves. Yakusho stepped forward, his sword already engulfed, keeping his unnervingly calm gaze on Kakeru.

"Argh, are you kidding me?" Kakeru moaned. "They're dead? Seriously? Do you know how _hard_ it is to find fanatical followers these days? Those three are going to cost a lot of time and effort to replace, you know? I'll expect compensation."

"I said enough," Yakusho restated, walking toward his mentor. "The game is over Kakeru. You can stop pretending now."

Kakeru attempted what looked like a pout, but quickly abandoned the look for something more fitting. His face regained the demonic glow it had attained just before the battle with Naruto had begun as he let out a short laugh.

"Ah, so you saw right through me from the beginning huh?" Kakeru slapped his knee and laughed a little louder before silencing himself with a gesture, putting a more serious look on his face instantly. "You really take all the fun out of being me, you know?"

"What's he talking about?" Naruto questioned. "Someone please fill me in."

"No time to answer silly questions," Yakusho said. "Everyone else get out…I'll deal with him from here."

"Ah, so that's what you're doing," Kakeru laughed. "You're protecting them. How cute."

"Protect this, asshole!"

Naruto charged Kakeru with all his rage, focusing it all into a blood red Rasengan. The chaotic mass of chakra threatened to break apart within the blond's grasp, its shape contorting in every direction as he fought to keep it together. Its stability did not bother him however, for he knew if he could hold it for just a few more seconds that he could go home happy. Everything would be over.

"Oh _please_."

Darkness roiled out from Kakeru, eclipsing the entire temple in makeshift emptiness. Naruto watched the rest of his existence melt away along with the Kyuubi's chakra, leaving him standing meekly before his imposing enemy. Kakeru suddenly seemed taller, his mere presence enough to make the genin choke. Naruto fell to his knees as his breath was stolen, black tendrils creeping over his skin and into his mouth to rob him of his life. He found himself wondering how he ever thought he could defeat such a monstrosity.

It was only then, when he understood that he could never do such a thing, that the blackness drained away. Kakeru stood unmoving before him as Hinata rushed to his side, helping him limply to his feet. He was unsure if he had been experiencing a jutsu of any kind, but knew well enough what it had meant.

"How?" Naruto breathed. "How can any human have that kind of…"

"Power?" Kakeru finished, grinning aberrantly. "I truly wish you could have lived during the glory days. Then you might understand that there is very little 'human' in the Ryumoto clan."

"I said that's enough, Kakeru," Yakusho spoke up again. "You've had your fun."

"Have I?" It seemed to be Kakeru's first serious question, as though he were only just now acknowledging the existence of others in his presence. "I don't recall saying anything of the sort."

Yakusho ignored Kakeru and turned to Jiyumaru. "I trust you can get them all out of here?"

"What are you planning, Yakusho?" Jiyumaru's brow tightened as he surveyed the scene.

"Something that requires you and everyone else to get as far away from here as possible," the brunet conferred. "Now are you going to stop arguing and move?"

Jiyumaru nodded hesitantly and grabbed hold of Sakura's wrist, pulling the pinkette with him against her wishes. Even though she and the others struggled both physically and verbally against the strategic retreat, the stoic swordsman would have none of it. With a courteous nod in Yakusho's direction, Jiyumaru dragged the other Konoha shinobi out of the temple without interference, at which point Kakeru sighed and turned his attention on his former student.

"You've gotten soft," he remarked with a sad look on his face.

"Of course I have," Yakusho admitted freely. "I've made friends. So you understand why I can't let them do something as stupid as try to fight you."

"Shouldn't you be saying the same to yourself?"

Yakusho shrugged off the chill that crept up his spine as Kakeru licked his lips in a rather deviant manner. There was something totally unwholesome about the act that served to underline Kakeru's latent nature. It was a nature that Yakusho was all too aware of, as he shared it in as many ways as he did not.

"A few months ago, I might have," Yakusho said. "But I've changed since then. I'm ready to accept my responsibility."

Yakusho reached into his vest and produced a tightly bound scroll. Kakeru raised an eyebrow in curiosity as his nephew unfurled the frayed parchment, revealing symbols and words written in calligraphy that radiated experience well beyond Yakusho's years. The younger Ryumoto whipped the paper firmly as his chakra flowed into the meticulously scribbled text, evoking its dormant power with a loud bang, followed by a thick cloud of smoke.

"I knew it," Kakeru sneered. "You had them all along."

Yakusho clicked the two bracelets that rested in his hands as the clouds of chakra slowly faded away, placing the scroll back into his vest. The two armlets were identical to the ones that adorned Kakeru's wrists, except the designs on Yakusho's pair were filled with a vibrant bronze coloring. Yakusho tested their weight, as though he were recalling a long lost memory, sifting through the replay before casting it aside altogether.

"I was told never to let _anyone_ other than myself have them," the teen announced, sliding one of the bracelets onto his wrist. "I'm not sure how, but somehow I just know she meant you in particular."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Kakeru chortled, crossing his arms in a manner that purposely showed off his set. "After all, look at what I've accomplished with the ones I own."

Yakusho placed the second bracelet on his left wrist and felt a surge within him. He could not describe the feeling properly, for there were no words that could express it. His skin crackled with lightning as the bangles came to life, the bronze patterns glowing brightly and sending off a dramatic spark before calming down. Where Yakusho once stood was now an entirely different person, yet he looked exactly the same. The sum of generation upon generation of knowledge dating back long before the birth of ninjas seemed to throw itself at Yakusho's feet, tempting him only to recede as he reached for it. He was keenly aware of another presence, something far greater than he was. It watched over him, enshrouding him in its protective shell and warding off the dangers of the rest of the world. It was almost as though it were the first time Yakusho had ever felt safe or complete, his heart beating slower as he exhaled warmly.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" Kakeru teased. "There's nothing quite like putting them on for the first time. They're a remarkable piece of draconic know-how, aren't they?"

"Now I understand," Yakusho breathed hard. "I thought I understood before…but now I truly get it. This is why you're never afraid of anything."

To that, Kakeru simply laughed. His bracelets hummed to life as a torrent of dark energy spread out across the ground in a web-like pattern, dissolving only seconds later to leave trails of steam floating into the air.

"There are plenty of things in life I'm afraid of," he said. "Thankfully neither you nor your dullard father made the list."

"This ends tonight, Kakeru," Yakusho growled out, his voice echoing against the temple walls. "We settle this here and now, with blood!"

"You'll never hear me agree to something faster!"

Hand seals flew by at an incalculable pace, ending in the same symbol in which all of the Ryumoto clan's secret jutsu ended. Power the likes of which Yakusho had only witnessed once before exploded from within him, filling him with its brilliance at the same time as its dark counterpart consumed his uncle. Yakusho could already feel himself changing as the jutsu's name left his and Kakeru's lips.

"_Ryuu no Tama!"_

_

* * *

  
_

Night had fully taken up its mantle over the valley. The ghost town took on a new veil with the lack of sunlight, each tumbling stone and rickety shutter adding to the sheer terror that seemed to creep out from every corner. It was a horrifying place that was haunted by spectres from an age long past, whose voices could not be heard and whose touch could not be felt. All they could do was watch as four shinobi escaped through empty streets.

"Let me go damn it!" Naruto hollered. "I said let me go!"

"Stop struggling Naruto!" Jiyumaru ordered. He stopped sharply and released his three companions, watching Naruto roll across the ground. "Do you think Yakusho would tell us to leave if it weren't important?"

"He's insane!" Naruto spat. "He doesn't want us helping him because of his stupid pride! We have to go help him before that monster tears him in half!"

"Naruto, relax," Sakura shushed him. "Yakusho can handle himself."

"Did you fight him!?" Naruto bellowed. "Do you know what he's capable of!?"

"Nobody here knows more about Kakeru than Yakusho," Hinata said sagely. "He'll be all right."

"You have to trust him," Jiyumaru explained reassuringly. "He knows what he's doing. He wouldn't have told us to get out if he wasn't sure he could handle it."

"You just don't get it!" Naruto stomped the ground, creating a small crack in the ground from his uncontrolled strength. "That man isn't _human_! He's some sort of freakish monster!"

The earth suddenly shook with tremendous force, reducing several of the rundown houses in the village to their foundations. The grand temple cracked and lurched under the force, showering buildings with discarded shards of stone and clouds of dust. From within the once-hallowed halls arose a horrific roar that sent a tunnel of wind into the deserted town, launching a funnel of dirt and broken homes right past the four stunned shinobi.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura gasped.

"I'm not sure," Jiyumaru frowned. "Hinata, what do you see?"

Soft lavender eyes hardened as Hinata activated the Byakugan, turning her gaze upon the crumbling temple they had all only just escaped. She squinted to focus her clan's dojutsu, trying to find the source of the terrible cry that still hung in the frigid night. A strangled yelp was the only sound she could make when she spotted it, slamming her eyes shut and wishing away the effects of her secret technique.

"Hinata!" Naruto was at her side, holding her shoulders comfortingly. "What's the matter? Did you see it?"

"I…don't believe it…" she muttered. "It can't be real…what I saw couldn't be real."

"What wasn't?" Naruto shook her firmly. "What are you talking about?"

Granite exploded in a vast shower over the abandoned ninja city, tossing blocks in sizes ranging from pebbles to boulders through the air. What was once a sanctuary quivered in protest as it began to collapse, the ancient stone cracking and giving way to gravity as intricately sculpted designs turned to dust and rubble. A single monstrous figure burst from the failing building, destroying several moldy houses with it's overgrown frame as it was flung through the air. It slowly rose to its feet, four separate masses of muscle, sinew and scale rippling under the creature's weight. Its long neck and tail stretched out as it ascended to its full height, letting out a quaking roar before unfurling its massive, leathery wings. Its body glistened in the pale moonlight, shimmering like dark sand against the black backdrop of the darkness. Its tail lashed out to help balance its unruly girth, knocking over another dusty building as though it were nothing more than a child's toy replica.

"I don't believe it," Sakura gasped, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Is…is that what I think it is?" Naruto gulped, mimicking Sakura flawlessly.

"It's a dragon," Hinata confirmed tiredly. "They're _both_ dragons."

"Both?"

A second snarl echoed across the grayscale town as another dragon lumbered into view. Both mythical creatures were virtually identical, save for the coloring of their scales. While the first's glittered in the moonlight, the second's merely devoured that same luminescence. Black as the charcoal remnants of half of Ryuugakure, the monstrous being spread its wings and let out a hiss in response to the challenge issued by the first dragon, a greenish fluid dripping from its mouth and burning small holes in the ground.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sakura cried out. "I thought dragons were dead and gone. How…how are there _two_ of them!?"

"So that's why," Jiyumaru muttered quietly. "Why didn't he say something? To think we left Naruto alone with Kakeru when…"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura grabbed Jiyumaru and shook him roughly. "What's going on!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hinata replied for the jounin. "Those dragons…they're Kakeru and Yakusho."

Sakura stared in disbelief as the two dragons charged one another, the ground trembling beneath their combined weight. Bronze and black clashed, butting heads and raking claws against nigh unbreakable skin. The bronze dragon lashed out and bit into the neck of its adversary, attempting to drag the ancient beast to the ground. What the group could only assume was Kakeru struck back unexpectedly, lashing out at the fully dragon-like Yakusho with his full weight. The tackle sent both of them to the ground, knocking over signposts and demolishing anything in their path. Kakeru was the first to recover, keeping his opponent pinned by lashing out with all parts of his enormous body. Yakusho found himself battered by claws, wings, teeth and a large tail over and over again, with absolutely no opening in the brutal set of attacks. Soon afterwards the huge bronze dragon stopped struggling, and it appeared that the assault had been fatal.

The light building up in Yakusho's lengthened throat went unnoticed until it had reached a stunning brilliance, shining through skin and outlining bone in silhouette. Kakeru was ignorant of the signs until his scales and skin were struck by an intense wave of crackling energy. Bolts of electricity bounced off the charcoal surface of Kakeru's armored hide as Yakusho breathed pure lightning, expelling the raw force of nature from his lungs to combat his wicked kin. The suddenness of the blast combined with the sheer strength of it sent the massive black dragon flying through the air, stopping only when its tremendous body crashed into the wall of the still-collapsing temple. Static clung to the building and the hulking body of the evil creature Kakeru had become even as beautifully crafted stone caved in on him. The temple finally came apart and crashed to the ground, swallowing up the vile dragon in a giant cloud of debris. When the dust cleared, Kakeru's transformed body was nowhere in sight, buried beneath tons of rock and carved granite.

The grave was only temporary. Within moments the chunks of stone began to melt away, their chiseled surfaces glowing a sickly green. Frothy viridian liquid gushed forth from the confines of Kakeru's crude tomb, dissolving and burning through anything it touched. The mastermind, still in the guise of a legendary monster, rose from the hole created by the fluid, with some still dripping from his jaws and searing the rock beneath his claws.

"What the hell was that!?" Naruto gulped.

"'Dragons fight not only with tooth and nail'," Hinata recited, quoting an ancient text, "'but with fire and lightning and all the horrors of the world combined. They must only breath the word and it shall be so.'"

"I think what Hinata is trying to say," Jiyumaru elaborated, "is that fire isn't the only thing dragons can breathe."

"I gathered that much!" Naruto yelped. "But _acid_? Are you kidding me!?"

A sudden gust of wind sent a squall of sand throughout Ryuugakure that battered windowpanes and broke glass. The great bronze dragon took to the skies as its nemesis unleashed another stream of the violent chemical, dodging the attack as it bore through several buildings, leaving them with ever expanding holes as the corrosive liquid ate away at their structures. Naruto and the others were forced to duck for cover as several large drops threatened to reduce them to nothing but bones. Another burst of air ripped through the decimated village as Kakeru took flight, following after his estranged nephew with renewed ferocity. The two circled the skies high above their ancestral home, each one preparing to launch the decisive blow against the other.

Naruto and the others watched in awe as both dragons flew straight toward one another, colliding in midair with bone cracking force. Scales rained down on the village as the two beasts tangled in the sky, claws ripping against skin and teeth puncturing flesh. The two seemed incensed with their brawl, with their strength appearing to grow the more and more enraged they became. It was a brutal sight to behold, as the only time the two stopped was to regain momentum and stay in the air, only to return to their battle immediately afterward. The cycle of clashing, falling and rising again repeated over and over, with seconds turning to minutes as the endless cycle continued.

The sequence was broken by a sharp burst of acid from Kakeru's frightening jaws. Yakusho dove to avoid the stream, circling around as the vitriolic rain reached the village below. The team from Konoha took cover, avoiding searing droplets that ate through metal, stone and wood alike. A glittering metallic wing struck Kakeru in the throat, cutting off his caustic flow and sending him spiraling to the ground. Another burst of lightning accompanied the great black dragon, driving him deeper into the earth with a concentrated torrent of electrical energy. Tiny surges of lightning crackled across the ground and over Kakeru as Yakusho swooped down, ending his flight by landing squarely on top of his uncle and letting out a terrifying victory roar.

The remainder of the team was already running up to meet the Ryumoto survivors when they reverted to their human bodies. Neither appeared to have suffered any injuries at all, but it was apparent from the way they drew breath that both were exhausted. Drawing on the last of his strength, Yakusho used his reformed hands to haul Kakeru into the air by his throat, glaring down at his only father figure with an intense sense of vindication.

"It's over," he said plainly, panting heavily.

"It is?" Kakeru gasped for air. "You don't give me…enough credit!"

"No amount of posturing or mind games will save you this time." Yakusho readied his Dragon Fang, the blade gleaming against the backdrop of stars and melted buildings. "The only thing I regret is waiting this long to finish you off."

"You must be joking," Kakeru chortled. "There's so much more for you to feel sorry about. I could remind you, if you really want me to."

"The only thing I want you to do is _shut up!_"

Hatred drove Yakusho's sword toward his family's heart, but it was skill that stopped it. Kakeru caught the magnificent blade between his palms, stopping it dead. Yakusho was so shocked that he did not defend himself against Kakeru's incoming kick. The blow was quick and precise, hitting Yakusho in the solar plexus and winding him. From there it took very little effort to steal the specially crafted sword and use it against its owner, cutting Yakusho diagonally down the chest and splitting his front wide open. Blood arced past Kakeru's face as he sneered at his nephew, chuckling deeply.

"You ask too much of me."

"YAKUSHO!!!"

Sakura broke away from the rest of the group, charging toward Yakusho and Kakeru as fast as she could manage. Kakeru hardly seemed to notice, his eyes focused intently on Yakusho as the brunet fell to the ground in a small puddle of his own blood. By the time he finished enjoying the spectacle, Sakura was already upon him, her fist drawn back and glowing a pale blue.

"Oh _**please**_."

Sky and ground switched places as Sakura was sent flying back at her teammates by a seemingly disinterested backhanded strike from Kakeru. The pinkette landed unceremoniously in the wreckage of an old school, her world going dark as she passed out. Naruto, Hinata and Jiyumaru did not falter, surrounding Kakeru without any reprisal from the man clad in black. It was not until they all attacked that they were struck down one by one, each one of their assaults stopped cold with little effort by the dragon clan leader. While Naruto and Jiyumaru were tossed aside much like Sakura, Hinata was grabbed quite forcefully and knocked out cold, going limp in Kakeru's hands.

"I think even I've grown tired of these games," he sighed. "Come and stop me if you think you can, but I won't endure any more interruptions. Reviving the Black Dragon King is tiring work."

Without another word, Kakeru vanished from the ruins of his hometown, taking the raven-haired heiress to the Hyuuga name with him.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the dark skies surrounding Ryuugakure, a dark canvas spotted with the twinkling of countless stars. He vaguely remembered the events up until he was knocked unconscious, the images replaying themselves in slow motion as he sat up in the small crater that housed his body.

"Hinata!"

Ragged blond locks shot back and forth as Naruto catapulted forward, almost throwing himself on his face as he frantically tried to stand. The world wobbled back and forth in his eyes, sights doubling up over one another until the ninja's equilibrium returned. Not too far from him were Sakura and Jiyumaru, huddled around what appeared to be a corpse. Closer inspection revealed the body to be that of Ryumoto Yakusho, who was not yet dead, though desperately close to it. Sakura's hands glowed as she tended to his massive wound, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Damn it you bastard!" she breathed hotly. "Live! You can't die on me!"

"Jiyumaru? Sakura?" Naruto groaned, trudging over to them.

"Naruto!" Jiyumaru stood up quickly, reaching out to help Naruto walk straight. "Easy there. You got hit pretty hard."

"What…what happened?" the blond muttered, rubbing his skull. "The last thing I remember…we had Kakeru surrounded and…"

"Kakeru played us for fools," Sakura sobbed, her hands never stopping their delicate work. "He left Yakusho for dead!"

Naruto paled slightly, but swallowed his fear and motioned to Yakusho. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"I don't know," Jiyumaru bit his lip. "It's pretty bad."

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"He has her," Sakura muttered, her voice surprisingly empty.

"Where?"

"We don't know," Jiyumaru kicked the dirt. "I looked, but I can't find them anywhere."

_**Honestly, why are you bothering to ask him? The answer is right in front of you!**_

Colors inverted as Naruto's heart seized. His stomach turned as everything returned to normal, save for a light burning sensation that crawled over his body. Even before the Kyuubi had spoken, Naruto knew how he was going to find Hinata. Now however, he felt a sudden urgency, a need to locate her greater than any he'd ever had. When the burning sensation reached his fingertips he understood something was amiss. A glance at his hands told the tale, fiery wisps of demonic chakra rising off his skin and disappearing into the air.

_**Hurry you stupid boy!**_ The Kyuubi hissed. _**Hurry, before she's taken from us!**_

Once again Naruto could feel Hinata's presence. He was unable to exactly explain how, but he could. The Kyuubi's influence raged through him and drove him forward, making a beeline for his love. He was blissfully unaware of the rest of the world, everything else black in comparison to the sight of his partner, his mate, his heart and soul. She was the only thing he saw, even after he punched through over six feet of rubble to descend into the catacombs of the collapsed temple yet again.

Jiyumaru stood dumbstruck, his eyes lingering on the shrapnel that rained down on the desolated holy grounds. Silently he turned to Sakura, frowning at the sight of her working diligently to save Ryumoto Yakusho.

Desperately, he hoped that the dark feeling he was getting would just go away.

* * *

The temple's underbelly was darker than before, filled with loose water and dirt. Naruto saw none of it though, his vision blinded by the intense visions granted to him by the great Demon Fox. He was mildly aware of the faint red glow that tainted the corridors as he passed through them, but he chose to pay it no heed. Minor details would not help him find Hinata faster. Only delving deep into the dark power that the two of them now shared would, and he would go as deep as he could for her.

How much time passed before he found her was a mystery to him. His only awareness was of the turn that brought him within direct sight of her dark tresses. The locks of her hair were spread out, floating in the air like the rest of her. Her mouth and eyes were wide open in a silent scream as the Kyuubi's chakra poured out of them as though they were open faucets. Standing next to her was Ryumoto Kakeru, lording over her hovering body ominously.

"So you found us," he announced. "Good. Makes collecting you all that much easier, doesn't it?"

"Let her go!" Naruto growled, his voice barely recognized by his own ears.

"I could," Kakeru replied scathingly. "But it might not be in her best interest if I do."

Naruto stood still as his eyes drifted between Hinata and Kakeru. "What are you talking about?"

"It's fairly simple, but it might take some explaining for _you_." Kakeru stepped away from Hinata and toward Naruto, his boots empowering each one of his footsteps. "I'll say it as plainly as I can. If I release her now, she'll die. You might feel some adverse affects as well, but you'll probably survive."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Naruto felt his anger boiling over, the burning sensation on his skin escalating suddenly.

"The jutsu I've used is meant to extract the demonic energies within her," Kakeru explained with a dirty look on his face. "However, Yakusho's assessment of your girlfriend was slightly inaccurate. Her chakra levels are nowhere near as endless as yours…thusly, the jutsu is probably going to fail and she will die. Also, if I interrupt it, it will kill her, you, your friends and probably myself in a massive explosion."

Naruto's mouth went dry. So many voices shouted at him at once, he could barely manage to control himself. One told him to kill Kakeru now and figure the rest out later. Another appealed to Hinata's safety, and the safety of his friends. Another still told him to run and never turn back. Various pieces of advice kept piling on until he silenced them all, biting his lip to quell all of his feelings.

"Of course," Kakeru sneered, "if you were to help me instead of trying to kill me, your actual limitless demon chakra would allow the ritual to go on. Your little love bug gets to live, and no one _has_ to die. But the choice is yours really."

"You must think I'm an idiot."

Kakeru's head canted to the side as he laughed softly. "Oh? Whatever makes you say that?"

"Even if you're telling the truth," Naruto smirked indignantly, "it doesn't matter. Hinata would never forgive me if I sacrificed the rest of the world for her. Even if she's worth it…you couldn't trick me into betraying everyone for her. So don't even bother. Your tricks aren't going to work on me."

Kakeru shrugged, turning around to face Hinata with his palm outstretched. "Oh well, you can't blame a guy for trying, can you?"

The next thing Naruto knew, the entire room was bathed in a blinding white light. What sounds he could make out were quickly drowned out by the deafening roar that followed.

* * *

Jiyumaru paced back and forth. Medical ninjutsu was definitely not his specialty, so he kept himself out of Sakura's way as she tried her best to save the dragon ninja. He wished there was something, anything he could do. As it was, he understood why it was so hard on her, but there was nothing he could do but stand and wait.

Ryuugakure lurched as the earth began to shake, the ground cracking under the stress. Jiyumaru fell to one knee, planting himself firmly on the ground for support as he scanned the village for the source of the massive quake. Sakura seemed unfazed as she continued her tireless work to save Yakusho no matter how hard the world conspired against her.

A moment later, even her concentration was broken when the ground split open and released a thick, dark fog. A colossal shape rose from within the crevasse, stretching trunk-like claws wide in order to catch the rim of the world. With gargantuan strength the sole appendage dragged whatever it was attached to closer to the surface, causing the ground to shake even more. A second giant arm rose out of the darkness and raked across the soil, rending trenches in the face of the valley. A single, blood red eye opened before a sky-shattering howl echoed into the night and a long, tall neck stretched out from the inky abyss. Now freed from its prison, the monolithic beast pulled itself from the depths and towered over the ancient village, spreading its wings out across the valley. Jiyumaru craned his neck upward to see the true glory of the monster, only to drop his sword in fear.

The Black Dragon King had returned.


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N:** I want to apologize and thank everyone who waited so patiently for me to finally get up off my ass and finish this. At the moment of me writing this, it's been nearly a year since the last chapter of Dragonheart, and more than a few people assumed I'd dropped off the face of the planet and died. The reality is far less sinister: I've been horrifically lazy and uninspired. Without going into why I've stopped liking Naruto, you can also blame University and World of Warcraft for the delay. Other than that, I really want to thank everyone who kept waiting, and even those of you that didn't, but still kept me on alert in case I rose from the grave. For everyone that wanted to see Dragonheart finished, this finale is for you. I just hope it lives up to the hype.

**Dragonheart**

Chapter 25

The Fire Country shuddered under the weight of a towering darkness. Treetops, lakebeds and mountainsides trembled in the presence of evil, shaken to their very cores by the monstrous howl that swept the land. What little remained of a long forgotten village, once a jail, completed its transformation into dust at the behest of its prisoner. Two terrifying wings extended from the creature's mass and blotted out the moon. The earth below it descended into the deepest of darkness. From its vantage point far above the great ranges that surrounded the lost village, the Black Dragon King surveyed the world and let out a snort.

It was home.

Far below, in the shattered remnants of Ryuugakure, Jiyumaru and Sakura looked on with horror. Emotions drowned them, tugging the two shinobi into the blackest depths. Each breath the grand dragon took was the scream of a thousand lost souls and each movement it made was the scythe that harvested them. For years beyond mortal understanding, the Black Dragon King and its malevolence had been locked away to keep life safe from its horrible power.

Now it was free.

"**THE WORLD IS NOT AS I REMEMBER IT**," the ancient beast muttered. Its voice was such that even its faintest whisper was a deep bellowing. "**TOO LONG HAVE I BEEN IMPRISONED. TOO LONG HAS HUMANITY BEEN ALLOWED TO ROAM THE LANDS THAT RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO ME.**"

Sakura gripped Yakusho tightly as the Black Dragon King's voice caused a vicious gust to rip through the disintegrated village, scattering the ashes to the winds. Terrified beyond words, Sakura could think of nothing other than to continue working on saving Yakusho's life. Her duty shut the world around her off, encapsulating her in a protective dome that hedged out the existence of the Black Dragon King. She could not contemplate that now. If it existed, all of this had been for nothing.

"Sakura?" Jiyumaru shook the medic roughly. "Sakura! Damn it! Damn it all!"

The swordsman whirled around, more panicked than he could ever remember being. They were not prepared for this. No one was. There could be no preparation for something like this. Their mission had been to prevent this from happening. To make matters worse, the only person who could help them was all but dead. Jiyumaru felt his will weaken and his resolve shatter.

"We're fucked," he said aloud. "We're completely fucked."

For some reason, admitting defeat released Jiyumaru from a weight he had been unaware he was carrying. His body and mind seemed to grow lighter as he let out a sigh, a misplaced smile crawling onto his lips. Knowing there was absolutely nothing that he could do – that anything he tried would be fruitless – brought relief to the tortured warrior. It was the very first time he felt there was something he could not do. It was as exhilarating as it was horrifying.

"Black Dragon King! Hear the voice of your progeny! Listen to he who worships you!"

Jiyumaru broke out of his self-pity at the sound of Kakeru's voice. The jounin recovered his sword and ran toward the sound to find the caretaker of what was once Ryuugakure with his arms outstretched to the sky, calling out to the behemoth that was the Black Dragon King. The fearlessness that Kakeru exuded was almost as petrifying as the presence of the monolithic creature. Jiyumaru could feel his knees and stomach grow weak the closer he got, forcing him to keep at a distance from Kakeru and the abomination.

Surprisingly, the Black Dragon King canted its head to the side, confused by the voice. Slowly and deliberately, it craned its long neck downward, until its eyes could gaze directly into those of Ryumoto Kakeru. As soon as it acknowledged the man's presence, the Black Dragon King erupted in deep, ground-shaking chuckles.

"**SO THERE STILL EXIST THOSE WHO FOLLOW IN OUR WAYS**." The Black Dragon King clicked its tongue and scraped the ground with its claws, its monstrous visage contorting in a sickening smile. "**YOU ARE THE LAST REMAINING MEMBER OF MY TRIBE, ARE YOU NOT?**"

"Yes!" Kakeru cried with joy. "I'm the one who has brought you back to life. After years of turmoil, you finally walk again! Now, together, we can wipe the world clean of the rabble of humanity! We will reign supreme in your new world!"

Though Jiyumaru was not certain of the look on Kakeru's face, he was more than aware of the expression that the Black Dragon King had adopted. The primeval entity cocked its head slightly, giving off an angry snort as it reared its incredibly long neck.

"**I CANNOT DECIDE WHICH IS MORE INSULTING**," it rumbled. "**THE FACT THAT YOU CONSIDER YOURSELF IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO GARNER MY ASSISTANCE, OR THE FACT THAT YOU ASSUME I WOULD EVER ALLOW MYSELF TO WORK WITH A HUMAN.**"

Acid finished the conversation between the tyrant and his deity. The creature breathed downward, bathing Kakeru in a massive stream of burning liquid. His flesh melted into the flow, dripping off his bones and becoming slop as it fell to the earth. The bracelets that adorned his wrists let off a violent black flash, breaking into trillions of tiny specks that also dissolved in the bubbling torrent. Finally, only Kakeru's skeleton remained, tumbling into a pile before the Black Dragon King.

Jiyumaru watched the scene unfold from a safe distance, sinking behind the last vestiges of a rundown home as he watched the vile mastermind of Ryuugakure melt away. The entire scene was surreal to him. To watch the Black Dragon King erase Kakeru with just a breath after how hard he and the others had tried to kill him, unsuccessfully, was mesmerizing. The power of creatures like the Dragon Kings and the Bijuu had always been just fairy tales to Jiyumaru. With the demonstration he had just witnessed, there could be no denying the truth.

"We don't stand a chance," he breathed. "We can't fight something like that."

"**I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT YOU ARE CORRECT**," the Black Dragon King snarled, bending its neck towards Jiyumaru's hiding spot. "**YOU CANNOT STOP ME. YOU CANNOT HIDE, EITHER**."

Jiyumaru leapt from his hiding spot as the gargantuan monster tore the ground asunder. He barely escaped the titanic claws or the chunks of stone that flew through the air as he retreated. The Black Dragon King's claws carved lines in the ground, tearing apart buildings. Signs of the destruction wrought by the single stroke cried out near and far thanks to the plume of dust and shattered stone that rose high into the air. Unlike the previous two dragons, the Black Dragon King did not thrash or continue its assault. Instead, it simply straightened itself and let out a deep huff, scanning the ground for its prey.

"**CEASE YOUR RESISTANCE, WRETCHED MORTAL! I WILL NOT SUFFER YOUR KIND IN MY WORLD!**"

Said mortal had left the scene however, pumping his legs to reach Sakura as fast as he could. Jiyumaru was only certain of one thing as he ran. He needed to get Sakura and Yakusho away. Their mission had failed, and if they remained, they would die. As Jiyumaru approached, he found that leaving was not an option. Sakura was still mending Yakusho's vicious wound, her eyes pleading with the jounin to give her more time. He had none to give her, turning his back on her as the Black Dragon King let out another ground quaking roar.

"**I SEE HOW YOU SCURRY AND RUN, LITTLE HUMAN!**" What could pass for amusement escaped the draconic regent's colossal jaws, coming out in deep chortles. "**DO YOU UNDERSTAND NOW WHY YOUR KIND MUST BE ERADICATED? YOU ARE MEANINGLESS. POWERLESS. YOU CANNOT HOPE TO CHALLENGE ME. YOU AND ALL YOUR KIND ARE WEAK. THE WEAK MUST PERISH!**"

"Like _hell_!"

In all his days as a Konoha shinobi, Jiyumaru had never been happier to hear Naruto's voice. The sound drew not only his attention, but that of the Black Dragon King as well, which lazily turned its neck to face the mountainside where Naruto stood amidst a storm of crimson chakra. Even from a distance, the evil that was the Kyuubi was tangible, clogging the air with dark intentions. Naruto's jacket was gone, left only in memory by the tatters that clung to his black undershirt. At his feet was Hinata, who remained motionless despite the terror that had been unleashed. It was impossible to tell from where he stood, but Jiyumaru prayed silently that she was still alive.

"**YOU HAVE THE STENCH OF DEMONS ABOUT YOU,**" the Black Dragon King commented about the blond. "**A PUNGENT AROMA. BUT NOTHING MORE THAN A MASK FOR HOW PITIFUL YOUR KIND IS. WERE HUMANITY STRONGER, THEY WOULD NEVER HAVE RESORTED TO MAKING THINGS LIKE YOU.**"

"I don't give two shits what you think about humans or what I am!" Naruto yelled, the ground about him displacing in a burst of rage. "You aren't going to eradicate anything! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

To this, the Black Dragon King said nothing, choosing action over words. It turned its hulking body in order to deliver a vicious swing of its tail, kicking up clouds of dust and slamming the appendage into Naruto's side, sending the genin flying into the face of the nearby mountain. Hinata's body disappeared from view, lost within a storm of rock and sand.

Suddenly, shrapnel flew across the village as the mountainside exploded. A four-tailed beast leapt from the rocks, aiming its sharp claws at the great dragon's neck. Though the Dragon King's size dwarfed Naruto's, the blond ninja found little resistance as his possessed body tore through the ancient evil's throat. In his quasi-demon body, Naruto had no problem ripping through the bone and sinew that stood in his way. A moment later, the jinchuuriki landed elegantly amongst the discarded homes of Ryuugakure, while the Black Dragon King's severed head plummeted to the earth.

Jiyumaru braced Sakura against the shockwave that the detached head caused as it slammed into the ground. Moments later the Black Dragon King's enormous frame followed, toppling over like a demolished tower. The entire valley shook under the weight of the fallen body, creating a fine mist of dust and shattered housing. Rendered speechless by the sight, Jiyumaru focused his energy on finding footing instead of words. Naruto, though transformed, remained unscathed, while the prehistoric evil lay defeated. It was reminiscent of the justice meted out by heroes in fairy tales, whose swords were unstoppable agents of judgment. Fate had intervened for the better for the first time in months.

"**COME NOW. YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE THAT SIMPLE, DID YOU?**"

Jiyumaru's heart leapt out of his body as the Black Dragon King's head shifted in the dirt, its eyes searching for and settling on Naruto's crimson-sheathed form. With deep laughter it swiveled unexpectedly, turning in the dirt as its body slowly stood once more. Death failed to claim he godlike being, allowing it to continue living long past its time. Its disjointed head laughed while its body quaked in fits of humor as if the two pieces never separated.

"**I AM GENUINELY AMUSED, DEMON CHILD**," it bellowed. "**YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN BEST ME SO EASILY. ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS.**"

A horrible noise echoed across the valley, ripping into any eardrum it could find. The sound came in pops, crackling forth from the bloodied stump that was the Black Dragon King's neck. With a loud rip, the Black Dragon King sprouted a new head, covered in sickly fluids that fell to the ground far below its jaw. The original head began to melt, thick bubbles growing on its skin before breaking, showering the nearby area with black liquid. Bit by bit it continued to liquefy, losing features and dissolving into a viscous lake.

"**WELCOME THE NEW AGE OF DRAGONS!**"

From the murky depths arose several black dragons. They were slow to be born, ripping themselves free of the blackness that spawned them. They came in all sizes and shapes, from young ones barely capable of flight to some that had no forelimbs. What started as a few became dozens, crawling out of the ooze to serve their master. Each one had eyes reminiscent of Sakai's, pale and lifeless like ghosts.

Jiyumaru's blood froze at the sight. If the Black Dragon King did not terrify him, its spawn certainly did. The hardened shinobi felt his mouth run dry as he searched for better footing, his legs threatening to give out. He felt frail and weak, as though for the very first time in his life he understood that he was mortal. A disquieting shudder passed through his body as he let out a gasp, gripping his sword tightly. He turned to Sakura only to see that she had returned to tending Yakusho`s wound, shutting out the world around her. In that moment, Jiyumaru envied her. She was attempting to ignore the doom that faced them in order to do her job, like a true kunoichi should.

"What the hell have I been thinking?" Jiyumaru said aloud. He said it to calm his nerves, to find the resolve that would keep him fighting to the end. He was a Kenshin swordsman, and a Konoha shinobi.

Giving up was _not _an option.

"**DO YOU SEE NOW, HUMAN DEVIL?**" the Black Dragon King snarled, aiming its eyes at Naruto. "**EVEN AMONGST THE HAZE THAT GRIPS YOUR MIND, YOU MUST KNOW THAT HUMANITY COULD NOT AND STILL CANNOT HOPE TO STAND AGAINST THE MIGHT OF DRAGONS. YOUR FRIENDS QUIVER IN FEAR AT THE MERE SIGHT OF MY CHILDREN. WHAT DO YOU HOPE TO ACCOMPLISH?**"

In his current form, Naruto could not offer a spoken reply. Instead, he let out a howl from deep within his throat as balls of pure chakra exploded from his body, floating in the air around him in belts of black and white. Slowly each orb began to gather at a point just above his head, his four tails curling towards the central point to cradle the growing mass of chakra. The Black Dragon King simply quirked what amounted to an eyebrow at the display, a deep snort rippling its throat.

"**AMUSING,**" it chuckled. "**YOU BELIEVE A PATHETIC BALL OF CHAKRA WILL STOP ME. AN INTERESTING CHOICE. PLEASE, DO GO ON.**"

Without any sign of acknowledging the beast, Naruto continued to collect the orbs of chakra into a single large ball at the tips of his tails. The grand collection of chakra began to pulse erratically, brimming with tainted energy. Then without warning it stopped, shrinking into a bite-sized portion that Naruto quickly ate. His body expanded like a balloon as it tried to contain the massive amount of energy it had ingested. Then with a howl, he belched out a concentrated blast of chakra that seared air and ground alike. All attention was on Naruto as he tried to eliminate the Black Dragon King.

The Black Dragon King barely responded as the ferocious blast approached it. Then without warning, it expelled a breath of pure dark energy, causing a crackling blackness to wash over Naruto's attack. Naruto's world went black as the Black Dragon King's beam engulfed him, spreading out behind its target and laying waste to the remainder of the ninja village. With a snap of its jaws, it ended the destructive onslaught, the black waves dissipating in response. Naruto stood as himself once again before toppling over, his body rigid and motionless.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shrieked, her eyes ripped from Yakusho as she watched helplessly at the sidelines. She leapt from her duties, but Jiyumaru held her back.

"You can't do anything for him right now," he said. "Just stay back."

"**I HAVE GROWN TIRED OF LYING IDLE**," the Black Dragon King announced. "**THIS WORLD MUST BE RAZED OF ALL MORTAL INFLUENCE. THE AGE OF DRAGONS – MY DRAGONS – SHALL BEGIN ONCE AGAIN!**"

A pair of wavering black wings unfurled across the valley, kicking up minor hurricanes as the Black Dragon King prepared to take to the skies. What tiny specks of Ryuugakure still stood after its previous assault crumbled away to nothing, finishing the destruction of the ancestral village of the Ryumoto clan. From their spot below, a pebble amongst the mountains of spawning black dragons, Jiyumaru and Sakura realized that the Black Dragon King was about to escape. It would roam unchecked through the world, decimating all things that came to stop it. It would be an unstoppable engine of terror and doom.

And there was nothing they could do about it.

Two massive arms made of sand exploded from the nearby mountain range and grabbed the Black Dragon King by the wings. The beast howled into the night and struggled against the hands' iron grip to no avail, writhing against the constructs until the hands tore the wings from its back. The giant appendages dissolved in short order, vanishing into the night as though they had never been there in the first place. The Black Dragon King swerved, turning to face the direction the arms had come from.

"I apologize," Gaara said mutely, his voice barely carrying over the wind. "I cannot let you leave."

"**WRETCHED DEMON CHILD!**" the Black Dragon King bellowed, its roar causing the ground to shake and the mountains to tremble. "**DO NOT EVEN BE TEMPTED TO THINK THAT YOUR PATHETIC DISPLAY WILL STOP ME. YOU HAVE MERELY DELAYED THE INEVITABLE.**"

Even as it spoke, the Dragon King's wings began to grow back, slowly developing from tiny lumps of chakra into the enormous wingspan that would carry it across the globe. Gaara raised a single eyebrow at the display before raising his hands into the air, summoning swells of sand to his side.

"Be that as it may," he droned, "you can't escape my grasp so easily. You will not leave as long as I stand."

"**THEN PERHAPS YOU WILL NEED TO STOP STANDING**."

Wordlessly the Black Dragon King commanded its spawn to rise up against the Kazekage. The malicious drakes hissed and snarled as they took to the air and crawled across the ground, lunging through the sky towards their designated target. Gaara did not respond to the threat, keeping his eyes fixed on the Black Dragon King as the black lizards closed in on him. Even as the first of them approached, Gaara made no move to stop them. Just before the swarm of dragons converged on him, a barrage of shuriken and other weapons shot them out of the sky. Each one hit the ground with a gaseous hiss, dispersing into an inky darkness that slowly drifted away into nothing in the stiff breeze. The Black Dragon King growled and looked toward the mountainside that the attack originated from before letting out a disgusted snort.

"**SO THERE ARE MORE OF YOU.**"

Appearing from under their disguises and hiding places was the standing army of Sunagakure. They emerged from any crevice that could contain a human being, standing at the ready for their leader and their country. The Black Dragon King hissed in response to their arrival, looking up at Gaara with contempt.

"**YOU WOULD CORRUPT MY HALLOWED GROUND WITH MORE HUMANS?**" it snapped, baring its sharpened teeth. "**EVEN STILL, YOUR ALLIES WILL NOT EVEN BEGIN TO HINDER MY ADVANCE.**"

"Then how about us?'

The Black Dragon King turned its neck around to face the voice, peering over its wings and down its tail at yet another army of shinobi appearing from the stone and soil. At its helm was Tsunade, glaring at the monstrosity in the middle of the valley intensely. She searched the Black Dragon King for any hint of fear or apprehension, but found only contempt and malice in its eyes. The Hokage gritted her teeth, steeling herself against the daunting foe and flashing a contemptuous smirk.

"**SO YOU HAVE GATHERED TO STOP ME?**" the Black Dragon King chuckled. "**AN INTERESTING STRATEGY. WHEN YOU FIGHT TOGETHER, YOUR STRENGTH IS GREAT. IT IS UNFORTUNATE THAT MINE SHALL ALWAYS BE GREATER.**"

With a roar, the behemoth lowered its head, expelling the same tar its former head had melted into. From the blackened lake arose more dragons, clawing and wriggling their way into existence from the inky darkness. They appeared in all shapes and sizes, each one bound to the will of their sire. Surrounded by the united armies of Konohagakure and Sunagakure, the Black Dragon King and its spawn let out hisses of glee.

"**LET THE SLAUGHTER BEGIN!**"

* * *

"**_Wake up little one_**."

Hinata awoke to a menacing voice and the patter of cold water on her cheek. Her surroundings seemed foreign yet familiar, as though she had pulled the setting from a childhood memory. Slowly she pushed herself off the cold stone floor, lifting her head up towards a single beam of light. Soon the rest of the room came into focus, revealing the low hanging light bulb that illuminated the corridor.

"I know this place," Hinata whispered.

"**_Come along now. We haven't much time._**"

Against her will, Hinata's limbs began to move, grasping at the cold pipes that lined the walls to lift her to her feet. She moved cautiously, finding herself unable to activate the Byakugan to scout around. Something in the back of her head screamed that this was wrong, but she ignored it. She felt an inexplicable force drive her body, as though it knew where to go when she did not. The feeling was unnatural to her, yet she sensed she could trust it.

"**_Almost there. Just a little further._**"

The heiress rounded what seemed like her thirteenth corner before finally reaching her destination. The damp corridor opened up into a massive chamber, towering so high into the air that most of it remained hidden behind darkness that the flickering lights could not reach. At the end of the grand room, a single seal of paper kept an equally large cell closed.

"**_Finally. You walk incredibly slowly, you know that right?_**"

Instantly Hinata's mind flashed back to the first time she had seen this prison. She remembered the coldness of her floor as the Kyuubi's chakra flowed through her, the images of Naruto as that horrifying voice cackled in her mind. A startled gasp left her mouth as she came to the sudden realization of where she was, taking several angry steps forward.

"I know who you are now!" she growled out. "Show yourself, Demon Fox!"

"**_You're not in the position to be giving me orders, kit._**"

The Kyuubi slammed its head against the bars of its prison, rattling its cage with a fierce growl. Lying broken and defeated in a puddle at the foot of the jail was Naruto, wreathed in crimson energy that seemed to dance across his skin like the flame on a candle. The Kyuubi flashed a menacing grin at Hinata, tugging at its cell with one of its giant claws.

"**_As you can probably already tell,_**" the demon sneered,"**_nothing you are witnessing is real. It is nothing more than a representation._**"

"Then what does Naruto represent?"

The Kyuubi seemed amused by Hinata's stoicism. She was not taken in by the abstract existence she was taking part in, nor did she allow her emotions to cloud her judgment. If the Kyuubi had not known her as well as it did, it would have presumed her a great warrior.

Unfortunately, it did indeed know her.

"**_He represents your mate, of course._**"The Kyuubi grinned menacingly, looking at her with a rather disturbing form of glee. "**_And if you do not hurry, he will be dead._**"

"Give me a reason to trust you," Hinata scowled. Her feelings for Naruto were strong, but not strong enough to sway her common sense. She knew the Demon Fox to be a selfish creature, only interested in its own desires despite being a part of another. She knew nothing it said could be trusted, even though the thought of Naruto in danger caused her heart to pound.

"**_I truly do not believe now is the time to be justifying myself,_**" it responded. "**_It should not surprise you that I value my continued existence. If the boy dies, so do I._**"

"And what's that got to do with me?" Hinata asked. "Why do you need me?"

To this, the Kyuubi cackled monstrously, slamming the iron bars with its forepaw. "**_There are many reasons. The only one you need to know right now, however, is that I alone cannot save the boy from what the Black Dragon King has done to him. He needs you…and thusly, so do I._**"

Hinata rolled her tongue about her mouth, as though she were balancing her options on it. She looked down at the partially submerged representation of her lover, then back up at the fowl beast that possessed him. No matter how obvious her decision was, she could not shake the feeling that she was somehow going to be used. She realized however, that now was not the time to deliberate on the schemes of the Kyuubi.

Now was the time for action.

"All right," she said. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

Darkness flooded Hinata's vision as she opened her pale eyes. Small fragments of dimmed light flooded through tiny cracks all around her, slowly illuminating her surroundings as her sight adjusted. Rocks and shattered glass encapsulated her, sealing her off from the outside world. She felt safe in her earthen cocoon, the sounds of distant fighting barely reaching her as she attempted to return to her peaceful slumber.

A sharp, burning pain knocked her out of her reverie. The blackness around her began to glow a sickly red, shining from her shoulder as a tendril of the Kyuubi's chakra licked across her cheek. The energy swarmed around her body, engulfing her in a sheath of demonic power. The memory of her short time spent in the Kyuubi's prison came back to her, reminding her of what she had to do. The walls around her exploded with a single strike from her palm, setting her free once more.

Upon looking outside, she regretted setting herself free.

The landscape around her had completely changed. Where once stood memories of days gone by remained only ash and rubble, used as a backdrop against a battle that came straight out of the pages of a fantasy novel. Ebon-scaled dragons claimed the night sky, swooping down at the humans that opposed them. Not far from them, their master struggled against tides of sand, lashing out against its formless opponent as it tried to escape. The smell of blood was heady in the air as the bodies of dead shinobi lay amidst the evaporating likeness of their enemies. For every hero that fell, two more came to take up the fight, driving off the mythical beasts before the clash began anew.

Hinata turned away from the carnage, returning to her self-imposed duty. She was on a mission to find Naruto amongst the destruction, guided only by her instincts and the burning feeling that consumed her. She was aware that she had allowed the Kyuubi's chakra to take control, but normal emotions and reservations no longer applied to her. Her blood boiled as the fever of the Kyuubi's energy washed over her, tempting her and bathing her in its power. Like her previous experiences with the Kyuubi she felt the urge to lose herself in the overwhelming rage. She felt herself becoming the monster she and the rest of the village hated so much, and she enjoyed it.

**_Come now, you can't be getting lost that easily._**

"How are you doing that?" Hinata rasped. Her voice was deeper, echoing the monstrosity that had taken hold of her. "How can I hear you?"

**_The details would only get in the way, little one. Now hurry…I do believe I hear the sound of one heart stopping._**

More questions tried for the kunoichi's attention, but they were ousted by the seething hatred that raged against her personality. She was fighting for some semblance of control, and oddly found it. The Kyuubi was not trying to take control, but rather guide her on the path it saw fit. It still made her nervous, but she accepted the prodding and continued despite what was going on around her. She had to find Naruto, for though she did not trust the demon beast, she sensed that its words were truthful. Somehow, though she could not say how, she too could feel Naruto's heartbeat slowing.

"Where?" she growled, keeping her voice low. "Where is he?"

**_Must I do everything for you? Do as he did. Follow your senses._**

When the Kyuubi finished speaking, the world around Hinata went dark. She shut the Earth off, tuning out everything but Naruto. Slowly a single beam of light illuminated her lover, highlighting him for her other senses. Then with a flash the rest of existence returned to normal, yet her vision remained fixed to the northwest. Without explanation or words she knew what to do and where to go, a feeling that remained unsettling despite how helpful it was. With a gulp, she pressed on, staying as far away from the all out war as she could. She could not allow herself to become embroiled in the battle just yet.

* * *

"Sakura, we have to move!"

Jiyumaru parried another strike, his blade grinding harshly across the broken claws of a fearsome drake. With two precise cuts, he eviscerated the human-sized lizard and slit its throat, using his foot to knock its dying body into the throng of other dragons that were right behind it. He stood firm against the never-ending flow of the Black Dragon King's children, doing his best to keep them away from the distressed medic behind him. Despite his best efforts, he knew he could not keep up with them forever. Yet he was honor-bound to stay by his teammate's side, regardless of how foolish her decision may have been.

For her part, Sakura seemed completely oblivious to what was going on. All of her attention was focused on Ryumoto Yakusho and the grievous wound that his uncle had bestowed upon him. He had not moved since, his breath becoming shallower as time crawled forward. She was fighting against an invisible clock, trying against all odds to save his life even in the face of tremendous disaster. She could not fail.

She _would_ not fail.

"I won't let you die," she whispered to the unconscious shinobi. "I promise I won't let you die. There's…so much you have to see and do. I won't let you die until you've lived your life!"

"Sakura!" Jiyumaru shouted. "Snap out of it!"

She did not acknowledge him, pouring as much of her chakra into healing Yakusho's wound as she could. The jounin hated reality as much as the next person, but even he was at a loss to explain Sakura's devotion to saving someone who was – in his opinion – already dead. He was alarmed that she seemed more concerned with Yakusho's life than her own, but chose not to question it. Instead, he channeled all of his energy into fighting back the hordes that were closing in on them.

"At least I'll go down fighting," he muttered. "No finer way for a Kenshin warrior to die…"

The drake that Jiyumaru had just finished dealing with had stopped flailing, its body going limp as it succumbed to the icy grip of death. It began to melt, its muscles and scales liquefying and mixing into a single puddle. Jiyumaru felt his pulse quicken as he thanked the heavens that the Black Dragon King's spawn were freshly born, with a lack of armor thanks to their unhardened scales. The joy he felt was short-lived, as more and more of the giant creature's terrifying children moved in on his location. Summoning strength from his seemingly bottomless well of courage, Jiyumaru prepared for the bloody end, hoping that he would at least be able to bring his family the honor of taking out half of them before he was finished.

The noble sacrifice Jiyumaru had been preparing would go unneeded however. The wave of draconic infants to his left suddenly exploded with a flash of light, globs of tar-like fluid splattering against the floor and waist-high walls. Dripping in the liquid corpses of her enemies was the Hokage, her toned muscles and grace greatly belying her age. The other young dragons were caught off guard by the surprise attack, leaving them wide open as Tsunade drove her heel into the ground, splitting the earth open and swallowing them up into the crevice. A single explosive kunai finished the job, sparing the group from the Black Dragon King's wrath.

"H-Hokage-sama!" Jiyumaru stuttered.

"I see you failed in your mission," the elderly blonde said in an exasperated tone.

"Forgive us," he replied. "Things did not go quite as expected."

"Forget about that for now," she sighed. "Why haven't you and Sakura gotten out of here yet? And where is Hinata"

"Sakura has refused to move since Yakusho was injured," Jiyumaru explained, motioning to the obsessed pinkette. "I haven't seen Hinata since Kakeru took her again…and with what happened to Naruto I'm as worried as you are."

The Hokage bit her lip worriedly, turning her eyes to the desolate valley. There was so little they could do in the face of such evil. Much since the beginning, her thoughts were less on the monster they were up against and more on the people she had been sworn to protect. Her emotions were also fighting against the memories of her family and loved ones, having watched their dreams die along with Naruto. Tears welled up in her eyes that she refused to release. She knew that giving in to despair would serve no purpose but to hasten their defeat.

_I can't worry about that now_.

"Sakura, on your feet!" Tsunade commanded, her face quivering ever so slightly under the weight of the situation. "You're a Konoha shinobi, start acting like one!"

The young medic failed to respond to her master's orders, continuing to mend Yakusho's wound as best she could. Seeing that there was no other option, the Hokage moved over to her student and slowly dropped to her knees, gently taking Sakura's hands in her own.

"It's okay," she said. "I'm here now. I'll take care of him."

The sight and feel of her sensei caused Sakura to snap out of her withdrawn state, opening her eyes once more to the world around her. Sheepishly she released her healing jutsu and let the older woman take over. Rising up, she stepped backwards to take in all that she had missed.

"G-Gomen nasai," she gulped. "I-I..."

"Don't worry about that now," Tsunade hushed. "All that matters is that you're okay. You've done an excellent job. Just leave the rest to me."

Sakura slipped away as her mentor tended to Yakusho, biting her lip and hiding her head in shame. She knew she could have done more for her friend, much more than she had actually accomplished. A part of her ached that had not ached in years, but she was finally willing and able to admit what it was.

"It's okay Sakura," Jiyumaru said softly. "You did everything you could. Leave it to the Hokage now."

"Y-You're right," she sighed, her limbs quaking as all the pent up stress within her vanished. "I'm all right, I promise."

"You won't be for long at this rate."

Reality sunk in rather harshly for the medic-nin. Her memories of the night lay in scattered bits before her, most of it having been shut out of her psyche. She vaguely remembered the battle against Kakeru's Honor Guard, and Naruto's ill-fated fight against the Black Dragon King. Other than those moments, her recollection of events was shrouded in darkness. Crippling waves of emotion rolled over her, pooling in her stomach as anxiety built up within her. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let them all down? Her stomach turned as it dawned on her that her attempts to save Yakusho had only helped to compound her other failures. If only she hadn't been obsessed with Yakusho, she might have been able to help. She might have been able to save…

"Where's Hinata!?"

* * *

A harsh pounding was the only sound Hinata could hear, her heart beating so hard that its drum-like pattern drowned out all other noise. Everything either slowed or quickened to match the tempo, turning her world into a disturbing pastiche of slow- and fast-motion. She couldn't explain the sensory change, but it was the least of her worries. From time to time, her vision would be reduced to darkness, leaving Naruto the only thing left alight. Each time it happened it only lasted for a few seconds, but Hinata had already come to dislike the sensation. Her Byakugan did not interact with the Kyuubi's manifested power well, causing her to be disoriented every time the demon beast attempted to steer her in the appropriate direction. The closer she got to Naruto, the more persistent the fox became, leaving her dizzy and confused.

It was during one of these lightheaded moments that Hinata accidentally stumbled, tumbling into a small group of black dragons. She regained clarity just in time for one of the lizards to lash out at her, its saliva-coated fangs glistening in the pale night. Though she entered a defensive posture almost by instinct, there was no need for it. Just as swiftly as the dragon attacked, a finely crafted sword cut through the scales and muscles of its neck and severed its head. The remaining dragons were just as easily dispatched as a whirling dome of chakra tossed them against jagged rocks and demolished stone. They clung to life desperately before succumbing, melting away like so many of their other brethren.

"Hinata-sama, are you okay?" Neji asked, holding his cousin up by her arm.

"Hinata, speak to us!" Tenten called out, shaking the dazed kunoichi gently.

Both voices were barely audible over the chaos that raged within the dark-haired girl. Phrases and names became roars and hideous squeals, drowned out by the constant howl of the wind. Hinata pried herself from her friends' hands, casting their aid aside as she continued on her perilous quest. She ignored their pleas, pushing on through the rubble and dirt, drawn inexorably forward by her senses. She would not be stopped by any agency, mortal or otherwise. She _had_ to reach her goal.

After a few moments, Hinata realized that her saviors were not following her. Or rather, they could not follow her. The dragons had descended with vicious intent, cutting them off from her as she pressed on without a care. She knew that feeling nothing for the safety of her family and friends was wrong, but the demonic hold on her was too great. She struggled against it internally, but allowed it to guide her externally. The air around her ignited in reddish light as she fell deeper and deeper into the Kyuubi's clutches.

**_Almost there_**, the Kyuubi's voiced purred in her head. **_Keep going. We haven't much time._** The only sound that Hinata could offer in response was a guttural moan, nearly consumed by the dread she felt at losing herself completely to the demon's influence.

The top of the next ridge drowned her in grim scenery. The noxious stench of blood and death assaulted her nostrils as she slid down the embankment, accompanied by the slick sound of moving mud. She knew that people were dying and she was indifferent, focused solely on what she and the Kyuubi desired. Her heart flooded with guilt and shame at her own actions, but she knew there was no way she could stop herself. Her legs burned as she pushed through the liquid earth, muscles tensing as she fought against the obstacle. Her body refused to allow her to stop, the pain slowly drifting away thanks to the crimson chakra that possessed her. The closer she got to Naruto, the more brightly the Kyuubi's energy burned, illuminating the darkness around her in a terrifying glow.

**_It's worse than I feared._**

Hinata found herself in the middle of a giant crater made of mud and broken buildings, laced with scattered pebbles and rocks. Lying seemingly lifeless in the middle of the crater was Naruto. Hinata felt her own emotions soar to the front of her consciousness for the first time in what seemed like years, her heart threatening to snap as her voice tripped in her throat, causing her to let out a strangled yelp at the sight of her fallen love.

"N-no!" she cried out, falling to her knees. "It…it can't be!"

Tears began to stream down alabaster cheeks as Hinata cried. So deep was her mourning that she almost did not notice the tiny black wisps that trailed off Naruto's body into the night's sky. At first it looked like smoke, drifting off into the gentle breeze as it rose from Naruto's singed body. Upon closer inspection however, she realized this was not the case. Crawling across her lover's body were pure black tendrils that seemed to suck in all the light around them. Each small sliver of darkness crept up on his flesh and clothing, slowly devouring him and drawing him into their world.

Hinata let out a startled yelp. "What are those things?!"

**_They are remnants of the Black Dragon King's chakra_**, the Kyuubi explained, his voice echoing through her mind. **_It is attempting to consume him. No doubt to turn into more of its wretched spawn._**

"Is he alive?"

There was a moment of quiet before the Kyuubi spoke up again. **_Barely. He won't last much longer though, and I refuse to be devoured by this dragon-filth!_**

"So what do I do?" Hinata gulped, her palms quivering.

**_All I need you to do is touch him. I'll do the rest._**

Repulsion filled Hinata as she approached the fallen body of her lover. She almost could not bring herself to reach out to him as the blackness slowly continued to erase him. Something about the vile chakra addled her mind and made her think and act in ways she would never have dreamed of, much like the Kyuubi's already bitterly entrenched authority. The opposed drives clashed, compelling her to move forward even as she was almost forced to wrench herself backwards. In the end, they canceled each other out and she simply sat there, panting heavily as she watched her breath form tiny clouds in the cold air.

**_What are you waiting for?!_** The Kyuubi howled at her madly, its voice irate with a hint of fear. **_Stop gawking! SAVE HIM!_**

"You mean save you," Hinata countered acrimoniously. "You don't care about him at all."

**_But you do. That's why you have to save him. You're the only one who can. I'm sure you won't just let him die because it would get rid of me, would you? That's very selfish. Not very like you at all._**

Hinata clutched her chest tightly, as though she could snuff out the Kyuubi's voice with her hands. "What do you know about me at all?"

An angered snort pre-empted the Kyuubi's gruff response. **_In my existence, I have come to know humanity as a never ending well of fear. Your kind is driven by it, thrive on it, and cause it. You are born out of fear. Most predominantly, a fear of death. Mortality terrifies you like nothing else. _**

**_However, it is very rare that you feel fear for others' sakes. But you fear for him, and he fears for you. Though it has taken me much time, I have decided that this is what your fabled "love" must be. The ability to fear for someone else is an amusing prospect. That is why I know you will do this. You are afraid of death, but not your own. You are afraid for him. I know you will save him. The only thing I do not understand is why._**

"That's not what love is."

**_Does it really matter at this point?_**

Hinata bit her lip. Against her better judgment and her own wishes she reached out, placing her hands on Naruto's chest. "You'll never understand."

**_I don't care._**

With just as much abruptness as the demon's retort, the entire crater lit up in a flash of red light. Hinata felt it bathing her body in pleasant warmth before it utterly consumed her, drowning out the rest of the world.

* * *

Jiyumaru's peripheral vision caught a sudden flare on the horizon. He turned his head just in time to witness a pillar of crimson rise into the night, illuminating the entire valley in its wretched glow.

_What the hell is that?_

His concern was forced to wait when the next wave of dragons moved in. Silently, he prayed it was good news.

* * *

The sensation that enveloped Naruto was not entirely unfamiliar to him. In his short life, pain had always been his neighbor, if not his best friend. From the burn of overworked muscles to the blinding agony of having one of his lungs torn apart, Naruto had felt it all. Never once did he complain about it. For the longest time, nobody would have cared anyway.

But this pain was different. It felt surreal, almost as if it were not there at all. He felt tiny, searing prickles all along his arms and legs, and a deeper, more disturbing flare in his stomach. This alarmed him, as the Kyuubi was usually quick to disperse the pain. Even if it chose to let it linger, the wounds healed at an incredible pace, allowing him to bare it, even if he did not desire to. This was different though. There was no interruption and no influence at all. All he felt was pain, and it was spreading. Worst of all, he found he could not move or see anything. When he tried to scream for help, no sound came out. It slowly dawned on him that for the very first time in his life, he might actually be dying.

_I don't want to die,_ he tried to shout. _I don't want to die!_

There was something liberating in that thought, he realized. In all his life, he'd never actually admitted that he wanted to live. He never truly had a reason to live until he had become a member of Team Seven. It was only then that he had found real meaning in life. After that, the gap that had been left in his heart was filled by his other friends and mentors, quickly turning almost all of Konoha into his family. That was where he had drawn his strength. It was when he thought of things like this that he often wondered if the third Hokage would have been proud of him.

_I don't want to die._

A whisper touched his ears, but all he heard was static. He could not turn his head or blink his eyes, so he could not determine whom it was or where it had come from. A moment later he heard the sound again, but this time it was much clearer. It was a soft, pleading tone, like silk given a voice. Again the whisper came, and this time every single word was audible. Whoever it was begged him to wake up. They wanted him back.

A new pain shot through Naruto's body. It was a sharp, sizzling sensation that slowly built into an incredible inferno. His body caught on fire, bubbling against the intolerable heat as he finally found his voice. The sound that came out was not a wail of pain, but instead a return whisper. The intense heat that consumed him slowly turned into a cool, gentle caress, easing away his troubles and agony.

"It's going to be okay. You're going to be all right, Naruto."

The blond shinobi opened his eyes to find Hinata straddling his chest, her arms pressed against his shoulders. She had a look of heavy concentration in her eyes, her gaze piercing through him instead of greeting his own. Intense, blood red light surrounded them on all sides as far as he could see. Hinata herself was wreathed in strands of the Kyuubi's vile chakra that snaked down her arms and plunged direction into Naruto's stomach. It was from there that the Kyuubi's excess energy raced all over his body, driving what looked like leeches off his body before they were incinerated in multicolored fire. It was entrancing, much like a hallucination.

Only it was real.

As soon as the last mote of evil was banished from him, the light faded. The two were wreathed in the night as the sounds of battle reached their ears. Hinata blinked, looking back and forth in confusion before turning her eyes downward, smiling before launching herself around Naruto's neck, holding him tight.

"I was so afraid!" she whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't ever do that again, you hear me?"

"I hear you," he groaned in response. He found it difficult to speak, his throat spiking with pain as he made words. "But what happened? The last thing I remember was staring at the Black Dragon King."

"I don't know," Hinata said, grasping him tighter. "All that matters is that you're alive."

Naruto shoved Hinata aside suddenly. She was about to complain when she saw a set of jaws where her neck had just been. The black drake hissed malevolently at Naruto, as if it blamed him for missing its mark. It reared back on its hind legs, letting out a hollow snarl as it spread its wings, readying itself for another attack. With a sharp gasp Naruto realized it was coming for him this time. With another hiss, it lunged.

Vaulting upward despite the protest of his aching muscles, Naruto somersaulted in the air as he cleared the impressive height of the dragon. As he finishing his spin he outstretched his leg, delivering a fierce heel drop to the back of the lizard's skull. The effect was instantaneous and desired, driving the hulking beast's face into the ground. The loud squish of mud filled the air as Naruto landed on the dragon's back, his palm lit by the blue glow of the Rasengan. Without hesitation he drove the swirling mass of chakra into the dragon's neck, watching as its surreal scales and flesh twisted along with the ball.

With a snap its neck came off, spewing black ooze in all directions as the creature's body flailed. Naruto leapt off just in time to watch every ounce of the dragon's body melt into a puddle of slick, black tar.

"What the hell is going on?" he panted.

A terrifying roar drew his attention north. It was there he saw the Black Dragon King locked in its battle against Gaara. Dragons cluttered the landscape left and right, painting the ground with streaks of red and black. Naruto felt his mouth go dry and his heart beat faster as he realized the true extent of the horror that had been unleashed on the world.

The ground shook as more of the Black Dragon King's children descended upon them. Naruto grabbed Hinata by the wrist and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

Sweat trickled down Tsunade's forehead, gathering in tiny rivulets before dropping off the edge of her nose. She remembered the last time she'd been this anxious, but that had been long ago. She almost felt like it had happened to an entirely different person.

She heard another bellowing roar somewhere behind her, causing her skin to go cold for a moment. She did not dare to look at what was going on behind her. She had to keep her focus on the task at hand. She could not stop to help anyone else, no matter how much she wanted to.

"When did you start being a coward again?" she asked herself bitterly. "Damn it Tsunade, get a hold of yourself!"

From what she could tell, she was almost finished. Ryumoto Yakusho's wound was serious, but not devastating. Back in the pioneering days of medical ninjutsu, any wound like it would have been a death sentence. But things had come a long way since then. Now it was just a painstakingly slow process, rather than a fatal one.

Too slow, the Hokage figured. She would have to find a way to make this go faster in the future. As it was, she'd already wasted what felt like hours trying to finish the job that Sakura had started, even though in reality it was closer to a few minutes. The young medic had done a fantastic job, too. So much so that Tsunade almost felt bad taking the work away from her. But in the end, it was a wise choice.

Sakura did not deserve to live Tsunade's past, after all.

Another roar rang in Tsunade's ears. She was not certain, but it sounded as though it had been muffled by the wind. Either way, since neither Jiyumaru nor Sakura were calling her, she assumed she was safe. She pushed a lock of her dirtied hair from her eyes, focusing intently on the last few inches of the cut. With just a little more effort, she would be done.

It was the second time she heard the muffled roar that Tsunade realized something was wrong. The sound was not a roar, but rather a deep growl. She craned her neck a little, tilting her ear outward in order to listen more clearly. The sound was unmistakably coming from in front of her. She chanced a quick glance, revealing that the only thing in front of her was a crumbling building, held together by rotting supports. Without hesitation the Hokage returned to her work.

It was only when the wall in front of her started to melt away that Tsunade realized her mistake. She dodged to the side just as the dragon attacked, avoiding its powerful jaws by just fractions of an inch. The same acid that had allowed it to tunnel through the thick stone material dribbled from its lips ominously. It hissed at her violently, thrashing its head back and forth as it tried to bite her, gnashing its jaws in rage as she stayed just out of its reach.

Tsunade backed away slowly as it snarled. A quick look told her that the hole it had created was not large enough for its body, and it was currently wedged in quite tightly. It continued to snap and lash out at her, letting out a horrific squealing noise as it sought to devour her. After a while, it struck Tsunade that the creature was no longer trying to attack her, but rather was trying to escape the hole it had gotten stuck in. It sneered at her with rage, wriggling back and forth as it tried to pry itself from the wall.

Tsunade realized this was the perfect time to strike. The Hokage leapt to her feet, charging the sinister beast with her arm cocked back for a devastating punch. Launching forward with a furious yell, she focused much chakra as she could into her fist to finish the monster off in a single blow.

At the very last second the dragon managed to free itself, pulling its head back through the hole in the wall. Tsunade's fist missed its mark, hitting the ground and causing a violent tremor. The ground split underneath the tremendous force, forming a deep crack that took out the building's foundation. With a stressed groan the entire house gave way, tumbling sideways into the crevice. Tsunade let out a relieved sigh as she rose to her feet.

Without warning the rubble exploded, sending hunks of rock flying in all directions. The world spun around Tsunade as she was struck by one of the errant blocks and sent tumbling through the dirt and mud. Stars clouded her vision as she came to a stop face down in the dirt. Pain caused the entire world to look fuzzy, as if she were looking at it through a blurry filter. Along with the blur came intermittent thuds that shook the earth, making it even more difficult for her to see. After a moment she gave up entirely, closing her eyes and drifting off.

A certain aroma stirred the Hokage's senses moments later. It was a peculiar, acrid smell that burned the inside of her nostrils and caused her entire body to shrivel. She woke with a start, only to find herself staring into the dragon's fierce jaws. It hissed at her, expelling a sickly green gas from its nostrils. Somehow Tsunade knew it was poisonous and moved to cover her face with her hands. She tried to stand up, hoping to escape the deadly cloud, but instead tripped and fell prone on her back. The fearsome beast was quick to react, rearing back and giving off a bellowing roar as it prepared to finish the Hokage off.

At the last moment the dragon snapped back, letting out a horrifying wail. It twisted its head to face its tail, snarling with rage at the young ninja that had its tail pinned to the ground with his sword.

"Don't just sit there!" Yakusho grunted. "Do something!"

Had she been any other person, Tsunade would have been stunned. Instead she leapt to her feet and charged the dragon before it had a chance to retaliate. Her fist, brimming with chakra, plunged straight through the dragon's chest and into its strangely cold heart. Tsunade expected blood, but instead received a rush of sticky black liquid across her forearm. The beast howled, flailing back and forth before finally toppling over, its body rapidly decomposing into tar.

"Even after field surgery I have impeccable timing," Yakusho heaved, sagging on his left knee.

Tsunade glared angrily at Yakusho even as she raced over to check his wound. She was amazed to find that he'd cauterized the last inch by himself. It was haphazard and nowhere near professional, but it had gotten the job done.

"I don't know what the hell you were thinking," she barked. "You could've opened that wound again."

"What I was thinking isn't important," Yakusho grunted. "It seems we failed."

Tsunade took a look around her at the battlefield that had once been Ryuugakure. Death reigned supreme all around her, leaving its mark with bloodied bodies and bubbling black pools. The centerpiece was the Black Dragon King itself, locked in battle at the north end of the ruined city, fighting the constantly rising tide of Gaara's sand. Yet no matter how many times the Black Dragon King was pushed back or its minions killed, the battle raged on. Eventually the shinobi would tire out and be picked off. It was as hopeless Tsunade had feared it would be.

"They're fighting valiantly," she told Yakusho in a whisper, "but it's only a matter of time before they're overrun."

"I wouldn't give up so fast," Yakusho replied, his eyes fixated on the hulking form of the master of all black dragons. "You're luckier than you think."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

Yakusho simply nodded his head northward, turning back with the makings of a smirk. "That's not the Black Dragon King."

* * *

Another black dragon fell at Jiyumaru's feet, its viscous essence flowing over his geta as he turned to strike down yet another. He was vaguely aware that Sakura was not very far from him, her battle cries reaching his ears despite the bellowing of the dragons around them. As he brought his blade down on yet another scaled neck, Jiyumaru found himself desperately trying to remember other things as he tried to remind himself that he had not been fighting all his life. The tide of black drakes continued to swell, boxing the two Konoha shinobi in and cutting them off from the person they were supposed to be protecting. The creatures seemed infinite in number, with each new addition bringing humanity's chance for survival closer to zero. Against the masses of the Black Dragon King, Konoha and its allies were nothing but gnats.

It was a battle they could not hope to win.

Slowly but surely the black dragons began to encircle Jiyumaru and Sakura, cutting them off from both the Hokage and the rest of Konoha's army. With no avenue for escape, the medic prodigy and the swordsman fought for their lives. One by one they cut the beasts down, drenching the rocks beneath their feet in a never-ending dark tide. Sword carved flesh and fist shattered bone as the two fought against the tireless minions of the Black Dragon King. Yet there was no stopping the endless waves of legendary monsters. For every dragon that was felled by the duo, another simply filled the gap. Each vanquished beast only served as a waste of chakra for the two shinobi, leaving them weary and drained. It was a battle that both humans had already lost, leaving them stranded in a sea of death.

"It was good to know you," Sakura panted, falling to one knee.

"You're just going to give up like that, huh?" Jiyumaru chuckled wryly, readying his sword. "I would have pegged you to go out with a bang."

"I'm planning on it," she replied, reaching for the pouch at her hip. "How big do you want it?"

"Big enough."

Jiyumaru braced himself for the end as Sakura prepared a bloody surprise for the Black Dragon King's children. In the end it would be meaningless, a fact they both understood. No matter what they did, it would not even begin to slow the onslaught of ancient creatures. It was no longer a matter of survival, but a matter of pride. They would not be devoured. They would not be torn apart. They would not go out without a fight. They would keep fighting to the bitter end.

They were Konoha shinobi.

"_Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_"

What little Jiyumaru could see through the massive bodies that blocked his view suddenly erupted in flames. The fire washed over the black dragons, melting them as it came into contact with their already unstable forms. Each beast dissolved into the rocks and debris, leaving viscous black rivers as their tombstones. When the very last dragon was swept away, Jiyumaru looked up to see Yakusho and Tsunade racing toward him, a look of relief on both their faces.

"You sure know how to get yourself in trouble, Blades," Yakusho said mockingly. "Whatever would you do without me?"

Jiyumaru's response was cut short as Sakura launched herself at Yakusho, grappling him tightly and pulling him into a powerful hug. Her body trembled as she buried her face in his chest, her soft sobs drowned out by the endless battle around them.

"You're alive," she whispered so only Yakusho could hear. "I was so scared…"

"Easy now," he replied, holding her head. "There are bigger things to worry about right now. Save your tears for later."

Sakura straightened up quickly, dusting off her clothes as she looked at the Hokage as professionally as she could. Tsunade eyed her pupil with scrutiny before giving a smile and patting the pinkette on her head.

"You did well," Tsunade said honestly. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, shishou," Sakura blushed.

"If you're all done," Jiyumaru blurted, "we still have a rather grave matter to attend to."

A thunderous crash punctuated Jiyumaru's sentence. A geyser of sand created a disturbing arrangement in the sky, raining down on the earth below in sheets. Gaara floated perilously on what remained of a platform of sand, which was slowly crumbling away in the night's deadly chill.

"He's losing," Jiyumaru said. "To be frank, I'm amazed he's lasted this long after what that _thing_ did to Kakeru."

"Stuff your fatalism, Blades," Yakusho snapped. "If you're about to say we're screwed, then you're as clueless as everyone else."

Jiyumaru and Sakura shared a confused glance. "What're you talking about?"

"As I said before," Yakusho explained with a nod toward Tsunade, "that _thing_ is _not_ the Black Dragon King."

"What?!" Sakura shrieked, clenching her fists tightly. "What do you mean?"

Yakusho turned to face the behemoth the loomed over them. "I don't know precisely how or why, but whatever that thing is, it's not the Black Dragon King. If it were, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"If it's not the Black Dragon King," Tsunade interjected, "then _what is it_? You still haven't answered that question."

Yakusho crossed his arms, looking downward in thought. "The closest thing I could equate it to, I guess, would be an avatar. It's made of the Black Dragon King's chakra, and it probably acts a lot like the damned thing, too. But it's definitely not as powerful as the Black Dragon King."

"How though?" Jiyumaru asked. "Kakeru released the seal. The Black Dragon King should be free, shouldn't it?"

"He _broke_ the seal," Yakusho corrected. "My guess is that he didn't break it all the way open. The Black Dragon King's chakra is slowly leaking out. Right now, this thing is only at about a fifth of the Black Dragon King's true power…but that won't last forever."

"The longer we wait, the more of the Black Dragon King's chakra will escape, right?" Sakura gulped.

"Precisely," Yakusho said distantly.

"Meaning if we want to beat it," Jiyumaru said darkly, "we have to kill it now, before it becomes unstoppable."

"And exactly how do you plan to do that?" Sakura exclaimed rashly. "Even when Naruto _killed_ it, it survived! That thing is immortal!"

"Not yet it's not," Yakusho countered. "As long as we can find a way to destroy it utterly, body and all, before it assumes its full power…"

"And how do you plan on doing _that_!?"

Yakusho let out a drawn out sigh, his hands falling to his sides as he shook his head. "I don't know."

"What the hell kind of attitude is that!?"

From the bloodstained fields emerged a weary Hinata and invigorated Naruto. The blond raced toward Yakusho and punched the dragon ninja fiercely, knocking him to the ground. Sakura tried to help Yakusho to his feet, but he declined her help and slowly stood up on his own.

"You're alive," he muttered in shock.

"Yeah, and what of it?" Naruto growled. "What the hell is the matter with you? Do you think you can just come this far and give up? Bullshit! You're the only one who knows anything about the Dragon Kings, so you're the only one who can figure out how to stop them! So stop feeling sorry for yourself and _think_, you idiot!"

"Naruto, stop it!" Hinata demanded, grabbing her lover by the arm. "Yakusho is only…"

Yakusho silenced her with a wave of his hand. "He's right. Giving up isn't my style. The only thing I should be concerned with is how to stop that thing. Nothing else."

Epiphany struck a mere moment after he finished speaking. Wordlessly he ran back towards the ruined temple at a reckless pace. Naruto started after him, with Hinata and Sakura closely. Only Jiyumaru remained behind, watching his fellow shinobi slowly disappear amongst the rubble and blood as war raged on around them.

"Do you really think he can save us?" Jiyumaru asked.

"We have no other choice but to put our faith in him," Tsunade said almost bitterly. "Now come on. They're not the only ones fighting here."

Jiyumaru gripped his katana tightly before turning his back on his friends, leaving the fate of the entire world in their hands.

* * *

"I am such a moron," Yakusho muttered to himself. "How did I forget about it?'

Naruto and the others made their way back to Ryuugakure's once-great temple. Yakusho muttered to himself constantly, shuffling through broken rafters and shattered pillars. The air felt thick and tight against each shinobi's skin, as though it were attempting to squeeze the life out of each of them. The closer they got to what had been the center of the temple, the more oppressive the atmosphere became. Naruto felt his skin burn as small licks of the Kyuubi's chakra slipped away from him into the night.

"Where are we going, Yakusho?" Naruto asked.

"Back to the seal," Yakusho responded absently. "Should be right..."

A deep howling filled their ears as a cloud of black chakra belched its way out of the deep chasm that was now the temple's basement. The ground had given way to an eerie hole where nothing but darkness escaped. Putrescent bands of blackness crawled across the stone and dirt, clawing at the soil on its way north, towards the Black Dragon King.

"This is the Black Dragon King's seal," Yakusho noted. "Broken to bits...not as bad as I thought it would be, though."

The others did not share the dragon ninja`s opinion of the situation. The gaping chasm that lay before them was massive in size, the ground still crumbling to make room for it. Nothing was visible in the intense darkness, a giant void from which all of the great dragon's power emanated.

"So it's down there?" Naruto asked. "The real Black Dragon King?"

"Yes and no," Yakusho replied, kicking a rock into the abyss. "The body? No. It's essence? You bet your ass."

"Then how do we stop it?" Hinata gulped. She had tried to see the bottom of the pit with her Byakugan, only to be greeted by nothingness.

"We have to kill what's out there," Yakusho said, pointing towards the Black Dragon King's avatar. "If we kill it, then the Black Dragon King's essence will be severed. The rest will leak out with nowhere to go. It will die...albeit slowly."

"So what was the point of coming here?" Sakura complained.

"If you'd stop whining, I'd show you!" Yakusho grunted, moving off to the left. "If memory serves me…"

A dark tether lashed out at the sky as Yakusho skirted the boundaries of the demolished seal, searching for something amongst the rubble. He remained silent despite the pleas from his friends, his eyes engaged in a hunt through the ruins. Not far from them he spotted a broken tablet, adorned down the side with various etchings and patterns. He was there in an instant, jumping over granite and marble in order to inspect the tablet from head to toe. A smirk slipped onto his face as he read, his eyes closed while his finger traced the empty space at the slab's top left, as if he were trying to recall what had once been written there.

"No doubt about it," Yakusho beamed. "This is the place. Not...quite as I remember it, but this is the place."

"And what place would that be?" Naruto asked, looking at their surroundings awkwardly. "All I see are rocks and broken temple bits."

"Look down."

As Naruto looked down, a pale amber glow began to shine from beneath his soles. The light intensified as it spread outward, spiralling out from its center into the rest of the broken lands. The blond looked on in awe as it lit up patterns in the soil, forming a design he had only recently encountered.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto blurted. "It looks like..."

"It is," Yakusho said.

The lights finally stopped their erratic dance, finishing with a brilliant glow that reached for the blackened sky. They created an intricate pattern that spanned a wide radius as a dull hum spilled across stone and dust. A winged beast lay depicted in a huge crest that had been chiselled into the ground, long-forgotten and sheltered under the earth and what had been thick walls.

"Another Dragon King Seal."

"What!?" Sakura shrieked, jumping away from the lights. "Are you serious? Another one?"

"Dead serious," Yakusho grinned. He seemed oddly happy as he ran his fingers across the edge of the giant seal, standing up with a soft grunt. "The Black Dragon King and the Bronze Dragon King were mortal enemies, even during times of peace. When they were sealed, the Bronze Dragon King told its followers to make its seal near the Black Dragon King's. Keep your enemies close, you know."

"So wait," Hinata said, adding everything up in her head. "Are you saying...we have one of _those_ on our side?"

"Yes and no." Yakusho suddenly looked disturbed, looking away from the seal in contemplation before turning back to his companions. "We don't have the ability to bust the Bronze Dragon King out like Kakeru did for the Black Dragon King. Moreover, I refuse to even try."

"Then just what do you suggest we do?" Hinata asked.

"Channel it."

Naruto canted his head, looking at Yakusho quizzically. "Channel it?"

"With these," Yakusho said, showing off the bracelets that adorned his wrists. "I'll channel the Bronze Dragon King's chakra and become it...sort of."

"What the hell do you mean 'sort of'?" Naruto cried. "This isn't a game, you know? Kind of the end of the world as we know it going on here!"

"I'll take on the Bronze Dragon King's form and some of its chakra," Yakusho explained. "But only some of it, and I don't know exactly how much. More than likely I'll only have one shot at this."

"You're kidding," Sakura gulped. "You can't be serious. If you don't succeed..."

"If I don't succeed," Yakusho said flatly, "then everyone dies, and you know it. I'll just get to go a little sooner than the rest of you. So do me a favour and _trust me_, would you?"

Sakura silenced herself by biting her lower lip. It was clear she had reservations, as did Hinata, whose tongue tripped over itself as she tried to find an appropriate argument. Naruto simply nodded, looking back at the swath of destruction that lay in the Black Dragon King's wake. Wordlessly Yakusho moved to the center of the Bronze Dragon King's seal and plunged the Dragon Fang into a small groove, using all his strength to twist the blade. Slowly the groove began to turn, like a key turning a lock. As it did, bronze-colored light poured out from the seal and washed over Yakusho's feet.

"Give it hell!" Naruto called out finally, giving Yakusho a thumbs up. Yakusho returned the gesture quickly before gripping the Dragon Fang tighter, using every muscle he owned to continue turning his blade.

"I plan to, Whiskers."

* * *

Another barrier of sand came to the Kazekage's defense, blocking the Black Dragon King's savage blow. The wall buckled under the assault and scattered partially to the winds, leaving but a fragment of its former self between Gaara and the ancient monstrosity. Sunagakure's leader was running out of breath and chakra, leaving him in a dangerous position as he sought to battle the most powerful being on the planet. But fight he would, as no one else could. He prayed that what little power he had in reserve would be enough.

"**PITIFUL CHILD**," the Black Dragon King bellowed. "**SUCCUMB. I GROW WEARY OF BATTING ASIDE YOUR SILLY, FALTERING DEFENSES. ATTEMPT TO DIE WITH SOME DIGNITY BEFORE I ERASE YOUR KIND.**"

Gaara responded by raising his hands into the air, summoning a quick and massive swell of sand at the Black Dragon King's feet. At first it appeared as though the behemoth would escape as its powerful muscles fought against the tide. Then Gaara's grip tightened, pulling down at the Black Dragon King and forcing it to the ground. Sand rushed in from every corner of the valley, pouring down the mountainsides and slithering out of cracks, swirling together until it formed a gigantic wave that rose high into the air.

"_Ryuusa Bakuryuu!_"

The tsunami crashed down on the Black Dragon King, submerging it in foot after foot of sand. In moments the monolithic beast was nowhere to be seen, buried by the Kazekage's powerful jutsu. The sand that formed Gaara's floating platform slowly crumbled away, disappearing into the wind as he leapt to the ground and planted his palms firmly in the earth he had created, focusing the last of his chakra into one final attack.

"_Sabaku Taiso!_"

The sea of sand trembled and buckled under the immense pressure of Gaara's finishing move, crushing anything that lay beneath its amber waves. Black pools seeped through the endless landscape, the only proof that Gaara's attack had succeeded. The Kazekage let out a breath of relief, falling into a sitting position as exhaustion began to take over him.

A tremor shook the earth, sending Gaara to his feet once more. The black stains trembled, sifting through grains of sand and coagulating into a single massive puddle. From the darkness reached a titanic claw, digging into the earth and hauling the Black Dragon King out of the abyss once more. The monster returned without a scratch, flashing a sinister grin at the beaten Kazekage.

"**IMPRESSIVE**," it hissed. "**SUCH POWER IN A MORTAL, EVEN ONE SUCH AS YOU, IS WORTHY OF PRAISE. ALLOW ME TO HONOR YOU BY CRUSHING YOUR SOUL INTO DUST!**"

Before the Black Dragon King could strike, a pillar of light burst from the earth behind it. Lightning cracked the sky and struck the ground, crawling across the soil in impossible spirals. Thunder and electricity rolled across the valley, eradicating any black dragon that touched the violent white coils. Horror mixed with brilliance as a blinding flash covered all of Ryuugakure, bathing it in purifying light. The Black Dragon King shielded its eyes with its wings as it fought back against the brightness with a defiant roar. For a moment, each shinobi was bathed in shining light that revitalized them, bringing them back from the edge of defeat.

The light dispersed to reveal another massive dragon. It stood equal to the Black Dragon King, static crawling over its sparkling sand-colored scales. Each breath it took caused the sky to shudder as it slowly stretched its wings, bathing the valley in its majestic glow. It finally settled its serpentine gaze on its evil counterpart and gave a snort of contempt, standing its ground against the monstrous entity.

The Black Dragon King hissed in rage, whipping its tail against the nearby mountainside. "**WHAT IS THIS MOCKERY? FOR ONE SO WEAK TO ASSUME THE FORM OF MY MOST HATED ENEMY...TRULY YOU HUMANS KNOW NO SHAME.**"

"_I BELIEVES IT SUITS ME_," the titanic bronze dragon replied in Yakusho's snarky tone. "_I CAN'T LET YOU LIVE IN THIS WORLD, AND I'LL DO ANYTHING IT TAKES TO STOP YOU FROM EVER COMING BACK!_"

"**THEN BY ALL MEANS,**" the Black Dragon King sneered, "**DO YOUR WORST.**"

* * *

Ryumoto Yakusho did not recognize the world as he saw it now. He was not even sure if what he was doing could be considered seeing. He knew somewhere ahead of him was the Black Dragon King, and that all around him were the armies of Sunagakure and Konohagakure. Yet all that surrounded him was eerie darkness, crawling across a dim source of light that illuminated next to nothing. He soon found that the light came from his own body, outlining his frame amidst the darkness. He could not tell if he was clothed or not, yet somehow realized it mattered very little. Wherever he was, he did not truly exist, but was rather an extension of what he had once been.

He was vaguely aware of his new form as it appeared to the real world. Thousands of eyes seemed to stare at him as he towered above them, staring down their greatest enemy. Eons worth of knowledge and power coursed through every rippled muscle and vein, emboldening him in ways no other mortal could ever know. At that moment he was akin to a god, lightning crackling across his body as he surged with undeniable authority. His voice echoed with a shimmering quality when he spoke, a calming contrast to the Black Dragon King's beastly speech. He was the antithesis of what he sought to destroy, empowered by a force older than humans themselves.

He was still not sure he could win.

* * *

Yakusho charged, the ground trembling beneath his feet as he broadsided the Black Dragon King. Teeth gnashed against scale, digging into inky flesh and producing tar-like blood that seeped into the dead soil below. The Black Dragon King retaliated with its tail, hurling Yakusho aside and scattering bronze scales across the valley. The transformed ninja responded by gathering his draconic power, his throat crackling and glowing before expelling a massive blast of lightning. The Black Dragon King shuddered in the assault, its skin bubbling before being torn asunder by the force of nature. Blotches of what were once scales and flesh draped over the soil and mountainside as the Black Dragon King's side exploded, covering Ryuugakure in a layer of black blood.

"**I-IMPOSSIBLE!**" the Black Dragon King snarled, collapsing amidst the remnants of its own body. "**WRETCHED MORTAL, YOU STEAL POWER YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY COMMAND! IT WILL AVAIL YOU NOTHING!**"

"_IS THAT WHY I'M WINNING?_" Yakusho replied smarmily. "_SHUT UP AND DIE. YOU'RE NOT WELCOME IN OUR WORLD!_"

The Black Dragon King began to laugh, twitching on the ground as it tried to stand on only two legs. "**YOUR WORLD? HUMAN WHO WEARS THE SKIN OF DRAGONS, YOUR UNDERSTANDING OF THE UNIVERSE IS SO LIMITED. THIS WORLD AND EVERYTHING IN IT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO ME, AND I WILL SHOW YOU THE FOOLISHNESS OF THINKING YOU CAN STAND AGAINST ME!**"

"_GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT! YOU AREN'T SO THREATENING WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT SIDE!_"

"**YOU SHALL NOT BE LAUGHING SHORTLY, HUMAN,**" the serpentine monarch sneered. "**YOUR BORROWED POWER IS FINITE...AS YOU WILL SEE!**"

The ground shook as the Black Dragon King let out a terrifying roar, scattering nearby shinobi as it righted itself by sheer force of will. Its ruptured side pulsed, spewing black sludge across the ground before a new stomach and set of legs erupted from its mutilated body. Now restored, the Black Dragon King snarled as it unleashed a powerful wave of malevolent chakra aimed straight at Yakusho. The black waves rippled through Yakusho's draconic body, tearing at his borrowed flesh like razor blades. Agony replaced every other feeling Yakusho knew, rending sense from his mind and causing him to cry for mercy. Fiery pain clutched him in its grasp, surrounding him in a torture he could not escape.

When the waves of dark energy abated, Yakusho fell to the ground, his body slowly melting away. The darkness robbed him of his chakra, leaving him an empty husk. Both within and without he felt his essence fading, drifting away into the cold winds as the Black Dragon King loomed above him. The ancient evil sneered, acid dripping from its jaws as it revelled in its own omnipotence.

"**DO YOU SEE NOW THE FOOLISHNESS OF YOUR WAYS, DRAGON-MAN?**" it bellowed. "**YOU ATTEMPTED TO FILL THE SHOES OF A GOD, AND FAILED. NOW YOU AND ALL YOUR KIND WILL SHARE THE SAME FATE.**"

"Like _hell_!"

Naruto appeared atop Yakusho's dissolving form, his breath coming in ragged pants as he stared down the greatest evil in the world. Despite how insignificant he was compared to the Black Dragon King, he was filled with hope and vigor. It was a feeling of elation, a feeling that made him believe he could do anything no matter how impossible. Chakra flowed from him freely and poured over Yakusho's melting head like water from a stream as Naruto tapped into the deepest reserves of his power.

"_N-NARUTO?_" Yakusho sputtered, his voice sounding garbled. "_WH-WHAT ARE YOU...?_"

"**DEMON CHILD!**" the Black Dragon King roared. "**I THOUGHT YOUR IGNORANCE TO HAVE BEEN DEALT WITH.**"

"I don't give up easily," Naruto admitted. "I never got to finish with you. I seem to remember telling you I was going to kick your ass. I won't let you terrorize this world."

"**AND PRECISELY HOW DO YOU PLAN TO STOP ME?**"

"Like this."

The blond cried out as he leaned forward and gripped Yakusho's draconic head tightly. Demon chakra exploded from within his body, spiraling across his arms and legs to envelope Yakusho's massive frame. Red tendrils coiled around broken muscles and sewed their way between bones before gripping the bronze dragon tightly, replacing lost energy with the Kyuubi's dark essence. Yakusho's borrowed form reconstituted itself, allowing him to stand majestically once again as he stared down the Black Dragon King.

"This ends now!" Naruto yelled. "Get the hell out of our world!"

Hinata gulped as she felt something within herself twist.

Red light spread across the ruined valley, bathing the battlefield in a macabre crimson mantle. For a moment, the war ceased as all eyes focused on the two titans, waiting for some sort of sign. The swathe of black dragons left after Yakusho's transformation let out a unanimous cry, trembling as their bodies began to disintegrate. Each one dispersed into a cloud of dark particles before returning to their master as the Black Dragon King bellowed. Pale eyes stared in disbelief as the Black Dragon King consumed its own spawn, growing in size as it reclaimed what had once been part of it. The world quaked under the dragon's newfound might, and terror gripped the battlefield anew as the Black Dragon King arose more powerful than before.

* * *

Hinata fell to her knees as sensations of terror and excitement erupted within her. She could feel the tug of the Kyuubi at her heart as she relished the demon's desires, armed with nothing but her own fear to combat its corrupting touch. Her body began to glow a pale red as she lost herself in the anger and vengeance that was the Demon Fox, her blood starting to boil as rage took over. Amidst the burning emotions that enveloped her however, Hinata could hear something. It called to her gently, stroking her ears with its deep voice that was naught but a whisper amongst the chaos in the valley. Hinata closed her eyes and focused, trying to pick the sound out from all the other things around her.

**_Pay attention, damn it!_**

Hinata gasped as the Kyuubi attacked her senses yet again. She cursed wildly, standing up yet again as the murmuring voice was completely lost.

"What do you want now!?" she screamed.

**_The boy needs your help again,_** it snarled. **_Can you not hear him? He's crying out in agony…he needs you!_**

Hinata bit her lip. "I can't hear a thing."

**_Then he's an even bigger idiot than I thought. He'd willingly kill himself to save you and everyone else…even though that'll be the only thing he'd gain from it._**

"What did you just say!?" Hinata leapt to her feet, shouting at the invisible voice of her possessor. "What is Naruto doing!?"

**_You can't tell?_** the Kyuubi chuckled. **_He's giving all of his chakra to Yakusho so they can fight the Black Dragon King together. He's making me give up as much as I can as well._**

"So what's the problem?"

**_It isn't…it won't be enough._**

Hinata turned her gaze towards the north where Yakusho and the Black Dragon King were standing, watching as spiraling flares of red energy coiled around the bronze dragon's body. Even though Naruto and Yakusho were beyond regular people, the amount of chakra they were using was still too much.

"They're going to die if they keep this up," Hinata gasped.

**_They don't have to. You can save them both._**

A million questions flew through Hinata's mind, each one meeting a gruesome end as she batted them aside.

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

Every fiber of Naruto's being sizzled with uncompromising power. Yakusho answered the burning gift with an earthshaking roar, digging his claws into the dead soil of his homeland. Before them stood pure evil dressed in scales and adorned with wings. Naruto's body screamed for mercy as he focused every ounce of chakra he could muster into Yakusho. This was not a simple showdown. If the fight did not end here and now, they would lose.

"_ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?_" Yakusho asked, canting his head upwards gently.

"I don't really have a choice!" Naruto snarled, his speech slurred by the Kyuubi's intoxicating grip.

Yakusho pounced, hurling his gigantic frame at the Black Dragon King. The ancient terror responded by digging its claws deep into the soil, bracing itself against the impact. The behemoths collided with an ear-splitting crash, sending giant scales soaring through the sky. Claws and teeth ground against armored skin as the titans clashed, shattering the world around them with their violent thrashing. Before them the armies of Konohagakure and Sunagakure were like a swarm of gnats, buzzing around with no hope of being anything but an annoyance.

The fearsome deadlock ended when Yakusho unleashed a vicious blast of lightning, scattering bolts across the valley and stunning the Black Dragon King. Realizing that his foe was defenseless, Yakusho charged forward and delivered a body slam with his full weight behind it. Scales and rocks showered the battlefield as the Black Dragon King's body crashed into the nearby mountainside, burying it in a blanket of debris. The crushing blow was followed up by another blast of lightning, creating a spectacle of light that pinned the great evil beneath it.

"Just a little longer, Yakusho!" Naruto called. "Just hold on a little longer and we've got him!"

"**ENOUGH!**"

The ground shuddered as blobs of dark matter shot forth from the Black Dragon King's restrained body. They hung in the air for only a moment before launching forward, striking Yakusho like a hail of bullets. The barrage drove Yakusho back, cutting his stream of lightning short and releasing the Black Dragon King. Finally free, the mythical tyrant unleashed its full wingspan. A single flap of its massive wings kicked up a towering wall of dust, clouding its figure as it took to the skies. Its shadow engulfed the entire valley, rising as the spectre of death.

"**I HAVE GROWN TIRED OF YOUR PATHETIC GAMES**." The beast's monologue was punctuated by the methodical beat of its wings. "**SINCE YOU REFUSE TO SIMPLY DIE OFF AS YOUR SPECIES WAS INTENDED, I AM OFFERED NO ALTERNATIVE BUT TO ANNIHILATE YOU ALL MYSELF!**"

The Black Dragon King's body began to ripple, scales rising and falling in concentric patterns. Geysers of black chakra erupted from its skin, leaping from one end of its frame to another like a black sun. The swirling bursts of chakra began to find their way to the Black Dragon King`s jaws, gathering between its teeth in terrifying amounts. Acid and energy drooled from the massive creature as it gathered as much unholy power as it could, opening its mouth to reveal a coalescing sea of darkness. The concentrated orb of evil bulged and pulsed, threatening to explode from the dragon's mouth at any moment.

A sinister chuckle slithered across the valley before transforming into a terrifying laughter.

* * *

Yakusho was struck by a feeling of absolute dread. The darkness that enveloped his luminous consciousness shuddered against the Black Dragon King's display, clouding even his exterior vision for a moment. On the outside, the scales that covered his draconic body quivered in both fear and anticipation, as if they expected him to do something. He was currently at a loss as to what exactly they wanted.

He was not the only one in his dark world anymore. Since the merging of their chakra, Naruto had somehow appeared with him as something of a kindred spirit. None of it was real, of course, but somehow Naruto's apparition filled Yakusho with hope. Not enough to shake off the impending doom that seemed to close in around him from all angles, but enough for him to continue fighting back.

"What the hell is it doing?" Naruto's ghostly apparition shouted. Yakusho was aware of both Naruto's physical form on his head, and the spiritual version that appeared just behind him in his little void. Hearing the blond yell in two different places at once was rather jarring.

"It's amassing its own evil chakra," Yakusho responded. Though his draconic voice could probably be heard all the way back in Konoha, the voice he had in his pocket world was his own, calm and resolute in the face of danger. "I think it's planning on…breathing it on us."

"That's…a whole lot of chakra!" Naruto gulped. "If that hits anything…"

"I know," Yakusho replied. "It'll destroy everything and everyone here…maybe more."

"Got any ideas?"

Yakusho narrowed his eyes. "Just one…think you can handle it?"

For some reason, Yakusho did not have to explain his plan to Naruto. The spectral genin just nodded his head, reaching out to grab onto Yakusho's shoulder. A moment later, the black expanse that enshrouded them both was dispelled by a brilliant flash.

* * *

The real Naruto reared back, grabbing onto Yakusho's body as tightly as he could. With a violent war cry he exploded in a flash of red, his chakra and the Kyuubi's pouring out of him in a violent tidal wave. More energy than ever before coursed through both him and Yakusho, empowering the bronze dragon beyond its previous levels. Much like the Black Dragon King's before it, Yakusho's body began to ripple and tremble as chakra leaked from him in bursts. Mimicking his evil counterpart to the letter, chakra rushed out in streams from his body, finding their home in his maw as he too focused his power into a single spot. Brilliant gold contrasted dusky black, the two warring powers preparing to let loose a final blow.

At that moment, a single beam of sunlight crawled over the horizon

"**WITNESS THE END OF HUMANITY!**"

A baleful howl pierced the dawn as the Black Dragon King exhaled, firing a beam of concentrated chakra directly at Yakusho. The response was swift as Yakusho retaliated with his own golden blast, firing it directly into the Black Dragon King's attack. The two shots connected in midair with incredible force, creating a shockwave of sparkling darkness that spread out across the tapestry of the early morning. The dilapidated valley was no match for the force of the two dragons, bending against their will and coughing up billowing clouds of dust in accordance with their struggle. The shinobi that littered the remains of Ryuugakure quickly fled to higher ground to watch the fight with mute horror and reverence, for there was no more they could do. In the final hour, it was up to Uzumaki Naruto and the treacherous Ryumoto Yakusho to save them.

For several moments it looked as though neither side held an advantage. The two dragons remained in a deadlock as the sun slipped out from under the blanket of the earth, trying desperately to bring daylight back to the world. Black and gold clashed in the middle of the sky, spraying color and darkness in all directions. The ground began to shudder as Yakusho dug his claws into the ruined soil beneath him, concentrating in order to summon even more chakra to fight with. His body struggled under the strain as he pushed back against the Black Dragon King's attack, pushing the beam of darkness back towards its owner. The Black Dragon King responded with a sharp growl, summoning more of its dark energy to empower its own blast. Yakusho buckled under the pressure, falling back on his hind legs as his beam was slowly overtaken.

"_IT'S NO USE!"_ Yakusho snarled. His voice echoed through the air, despite the fact that his mouth did not move. "_I CAN'T…WE CAN'T BEAT HIM! HE'S GROWN TOO STRONG!_"

"We can't give up now!" Naruto shouted. "Just a little bit more, Yakusho! Keep trying!"

A new swathe of the Kyuubi's chakra enveloped Yakusho, signalling that Naruto was willing to put his all into this final assault as well. Summoning all the strength he could, Yakusho combined his chakra along with the Kyuubi's to create a dazzling amber-colored ray that replaced his previous one. It was the Black Dragon King's turn to be shaken as the darkness of its attack recoiled sharply from Naruto and Yakusho's new combined blast. The opposing chakras made a horrific grinding noise as they duelled, battling for the fate of the world, far out of the reach of normal men and women.

At that moment, it looked as though mankind would win.

"**YOUR STUBBORNNESS MAKES ME WEARY,**" the Black Dragon King hissed. "**I WILL SHOW YOU THE FOLLY OF YOUR RESISTANCE!**"

Twin spears of black chakra flew from the Black Dragon King's body, screaming through the air as they dove at Yakusho. With a sickening _thunk_ they each pierced his body, striking through him into the ground and showering the valley in amber fluid.

In an instant, humanity had lost.

The bleak void echoed Yakusho's scream of pain, containing it within the never ending darkness. Yakusho himself collapsed, clutching his sides as a shining white fluid seeped out of two black holes in his torso. His sight blurred as his breath sagged, the black cocoon closing in on him as he withered away into nothing.

How could he have been so stupid?

"Yakusho!" Naruto's voice clamoured. "Yakusho, get up!"

The spectral blond rushed to Yakusho's side, brimming with chakra intent on regenerating his wounds, but the dragon ninja pushed him aside, pulling himself to his own glowing feet.

"Stop it!" he yelled hoarsely. "You can't waste time healing me, or we won't be able to hold him back!"

"If I don't heal you, you're going to die!" Naruto warned. "We can't stop him if you're dead, either!"

The argument was irrelevant. Already Yakusho could feel himself fading away. He looked up as his vision started to fade, seeing the Black Dragon King's shadowy breath attack closing in on them. In mere moments it would hit them, annihilating everyone and everything in the valley. The Black Dragon King would be free to roam the world once again, and no mortal would ever be able to challenge it.

How could he have been so stupid?

"Who said you were allowed to give up!?"

* * *

Naruto gasped as a soft hand placed itself on top of his outstretched palm, holding him tightly to Yakusho. Naruto looked up to see Hinata gripping him tightly, coiling her digits around his hand. The wind whipped her face and hair, causing her to squint determinedly against the ancient evil above them.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Naruto gulped. "You were supposed to..."

"Something told me you'd need my help," she called out, gripping him more tightly.

"But if you stay here..."

Hinata put her other hand on his shoulder, her face breaking into a smile. "I'm not afraid to die...because you're here. I love you. Now stop trying to do everything yourself and _let me help you_."

Pride and joy swelled in Naruto's heart as he took Hinata's hand from his shoulder, threading his fingers between hers.

"Thank you, Hinata."

* * *

Yakusho clawed helplessly at the darkness, his life quickly fading away. He could hear voices, but he couldn't tell whose they were. He wondered if it was his family, waiting for him on the other side of the great dividing line between living and dying. He fought against the slight tug of death, but eventually gave in. No matter how much he tried, there was simply no hope.

The void parted as a hand reached out and touched his back. With a flash he was filled with life anew, the wounds he had suffered from the Black Dragon King's black lances vanishing as though they had never existed. Restored, Yakusho slowly rose to his feet within the darkened confines of his consciousness, and turned around to see a ghostly Naruto and Hinata nod towards him.

"You aren't alone this time," Hinata's voice whispered. "We're in this together."

"Thank you," Yakusho smirked. "Let's end this."

* * *

Hinata's body ignited in crimson as a new spiral of red chakra coursed over Yakusho's draconic body, healing the mortal injuries it had received in a matter of seconds. With but a moment to spare, Yakusho pushed back the Black Dragon King's black chakra with his own amber breath, returning their fight to a standstill once again.

"**IMPOSSIBLE!**" the Black Dragon King bellowed. In a fit of rage it unleashed a barrage of impaling chakra from its body, intent on skewering Yakusho and his friends. Yakusho responded by unfurling his wings and returning fire with a volley of crimson chakra, the attacks cancelling each other out in midair with small explosions. The Black Dragon King looked on in shock as Naruto, Hinata and Yakusho fought against him in unison, the former two covered in sheathes of red, their eyes the color of blood as they channelled the beast within. The three roared together, calling out to the Black Dragon King one after another in triumph.

"_YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!_"

"I told you I'd kick your ass!"

"We never go back on our word!"

"**_THAT'S OUR WAY OF THE NINJA_**_!_"

Two orbs of demon chakra exploded into being around Yakusho's head and began orbiting the dragon's jaw at amazing speed. Without warning, streams of energy shot out from both at once, spiralling around Yakusho's amber beam in a perfect double helix. The Demon Fox's chakra overtook the conflict between the Black Dragon King and Yakusho and continued coiling its way up the Black Dragon King's chakra breath. The two strands pierced through the Black Dragon King's neck and continued knitting their way through its body. Thoroughly impaled by the Kyuubi's essence, the Black Dragon King could no longer fight back against Yakusho's attack. The amber beam struck it head on, ripping through its chakra body like a blazing knife. An ear splitting shriek resounded across the country as the Black Dragon King's body convulsed and sparked, rays of light shining brightly through the holes in its body as its core trembled.

"**THIS IS...IMPOSSIBLE!**" it bellowed hoarsely. "**MANKIND...IS NOT...MORE POWERFUL...THAN...me...**"

A blinding flash filled the morning sky as the Black Dragon King's body plummeted to the ground. Right below it was Yakusho, ferrying Naruto and Hinata, unable to move. Just as the dragon's massive body was about to crush them all, it exploded in a flurry of lights and energy that enveloped the entire valley. Shockwaves traveled from the mountains all over the countryside, flattening trees and producing pillars of dust that spanned miles. It ended in a flash, petering out to a single speck that popped out of existence. Naruto, Hinata and Yakusho were nowhere to be seen.

Where once stood the great village of Ryuugakure, there was now only stillness.


	27. Epilogue

**Dragonheart**

Epilogue

Naruto awoke to blinding midmorning light, reaching up to shield his eyes from the luminous alarm clock. All that greeted him was searing pain as his arm refused to comply. A quick gander at the awkwardly twisted appendage told the genin it was broken. Using his intact right arm he forced himself to sit up, trying to figure out where he was.

The action nearly threw him off the tree branch he was sprawled upon. Clenching his thighs together as he spun was all that prevented him from plummeting almost twenty feet. Now hanging upside down from the branch, he was granted a stunning view of the rest of the Land of Fire's countryside, ending at a rather impressive mountain range, from which rose a pillar of dust and smoke.

"Holy shit," Naruto grinned. "We did it! We really did it!"

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned his head toward the ground. Standing at the base of the tree he'd gotten himself stuck in was Sakura, wearing an impassive look on her face. The pinkette suddenly took to the trunk, running vertically up the surface of the tree directly at him. Using his functional arm Naruto pulled himself up, turning on the massive branch to face his teammate as she ascended. Once she was on equal level with him, Sakura threw herself at him, grappling him tightly in a giant hug.

"You're alive!" she squealed.

"Easy!" he wailed. "My arm! MY ARM!"

Sakura loosened her grip slightly, pulling Naruto's head to her shoulder and holding him there. "I was worried, you jerk!"

"Get your hands off _my_ boyfriend, you hussy!"

Both Naruto and Sakura let out a surprised squeak as their eyes gravitated back to the ground. Hinata stood at the base of the tree with a large search party, eyeing the two with a bemused grin. Sakura flashed the heiress a playful smirk, squeezing Naruto tighter.

"Awwww, but we were having such a beautiful moment!" she protested. "Can't you come back in say...twenty minutes?"

"Oh no you don't!" Hinata commanded playfully. "Get down here this instant!"

Sakura laughed as she propped Naruto on her shoulders, helping him leap down from the tree. As soon as they made it to the ground Hinata tackled her lover, bowling Naruto over and crashing into the soft earth with him. The blond screamed as his broken arm received the brunt of the assault, causing tears to stream down his face as he held onto Hinata tightly.

"You two are going to kill me," he sobbed.

Hinata silenced his whining with a deep kiss. With careful movements she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a powerful hug, resting her chin on his shoulder when she finished kissing him.

"I was so worried," she whispered. "Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Easy Hinata," Naruto chuckled. "I'm fine...well, except for the arm."

"Don't act so carefree!" Sakura chastised him. "We've been looking for you for days!"

Naruto sat up quickly, his eyes widening as he expressed his surprise. "_Days_?"

"Have you been _asleep_ this whole time!?" Sakura shrieked.

"It's not my fault!" Naruto pleaded. "Please don't break my other arm!"

"Just relax," the pinkette smirked. "We've got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

To say that the rest of the rescue team was shocked by the amount of food Naruto could put away in one sitting was perhaps the understatement to end all understatements. After his sixth helping of whatever food they could find him, the other members of the team were beginning to worry that there would be nothing left for them. After his eighth, they stopped caring, completely entranced by the jinchuuriki's ability to devour food. Hinata remained loyally at Naruto's side, watching over him and handing him food as he requested it. Sakura sat on the other side, keeping a running tally of the things Naruto had eaten and what he'd have to pay to replace, poking the genin's makeshift cast every once in a while to make sure it was holding up. Sitting across from them were a stoic Hatake Kakashi, a bemused Jiyumaru and an exhausted Tsunade.

"So you've..._mmph_...been looking for me..._mrrphle..._for four days?" Naruto managed between mouthfuls of food.

"That is correct," Kakashi replied, his singular eye showering Naruto with unspoken praise.

"When you defeated the Black Dragon King, the explosion sent you all flying," Jiyumaru added. "The rest of us had already retreated to a safe distance before that, but..."

"We found Hinata two days ago," Sakura explained. "I'm so glad we finally found you. I was starting to get worried."

Naruto suddenly stopped eating. He quietly swallowed the last of the rice he had been gorging himself on and looked about the group around him, finally settling his eyes on Tsunade.

"Where's Yakusho?"

The small mess tent that the group was sitting in became uncomfortably quiet. Kakashi sighed, closing his eye so his thoughts and feelings could not be read. Everyone else other than Hinata avoided Naruto's searching eyes.

"Where's Yakusho?" he asked again.

"We haven't been able to find him," Sakura finally spoke up. "The others..."

"We're going to have to call off the search soon," Tsunade said decisively. "We can't afford to keep looking for him...and you know why."

Naruto's reaction was not what anyone expected. Instead of exploding in anger at the prospect that one of his friends would be left behind, he remained silent. Hinata looked slightly worried, tugging on Naruto's sleeve gently as she silently pleaded for his thoughts. Eventually he looked towards the wilderness outside the tent with a slight smirk on his face.

"That's all right," he said. "You won't find him."

With that he returned to eating, not saying another word. Tsunade was speechless, trying vainly to make sense of Naruto's actions. She quickly gave up, sighing as she walked out of the tent, leaving Naruto to his sensei and Jiyumaru.

"You've grown up a bit, Naruto," Kakashi remarked.

"You think so?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but there are more important questions to be answered," Kakashi said, glaring at his student suddenly. "Specifically what you and Hinata were thinking when you jumped on top of a dragon."

Naruto and Hinata blushed sheepishly, looking at one another as they tried to come up with an explanation. Sakura patted her teammate's shoulder sympathetically, getting up along with Jiyumaru to help file reports.

Somewhere in the distance, a single _clack_ announced the arrival and departure of a pair of red geta, speeding off through the canopy, leaving the Land of Fire behind them.

* * *

_...and as of yet, Ryumoto Yakusho remains unfound. The search was officially called off three days ago. Sakura has become somewhat withdrawn since the announcement, but it has not affected her work. Things are slowly returning to normal..._

A few moments later, Jiyumaru placed his pen down and finished his long overdue mission report from the Ryuugakure incident. He did not delight in documenting his friends, nor did he enjoy recalling his experiences at Ryuugakure. There were still so many mysteries involving the Ryumoto clan and dragons, but Jiyumaru would simply have to go on knowing that the majority of them would go unsolved. He also desperately wished he knew whether Yakusho had survived or not. Naruto seemed sure, but...

"Fancy stuff you're writing there, kiddo."

Jiyumaru nearly leapt through his own ceiling. Standing in the doorway to his room was Mitarashi Anko, gulping down some of her favourite treat in the most sinful way possible. Swallowing his thoughts and courage, Jiyumaru cleared his throat.

"M-Mitarashi-san," he said worriedly, "h-how did you get in here without me knowing?"

"First of all, it's Anko," she corrected him. "Secondly, I bribed your guard."

"I knew I shouldn't have let Zurui have a shift," Jiyumaru grumbled. He then eyed Anko critically, a single eyebrow rising as he took a moment to inspect her rather risqué attire. "Wait, just _what_ did you bribe him with?"

"What do you think?" she replied, giving Jiyumaru her smarmiest smile.

Jiyumaru was not amused. His face contorted in fright, shock and horror all at once. "Anko, I know you're more open than most, but..."

"_Dango_," she sneered, throwing the last of her sugary treats at his forehead. "Now I know where the little guy gets it from, you perv."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME IT'S MY FAULT!?" Jiyumaru wailed.

"Oh stop your bellyaching," Anko laughed. "By the way, you're getting me some dango to replace the ones I lost. Now!"

Before Jiyumaru could protest, Anko had dragged him out of his room and into the streets of Konoha. Not long after they had disappeared into the crowds, a certain scheming raccoon ventured into his master's room. After carefully analyzing the report on Jiyumaru's desk, Zurui took the jounin's pen and added a post script to the end of the letter:

_P.S. You've got **great** tits, Hokage-sama._

With a skittish cackle Zurui fled from the scene of the crime, making his way into town in order to get a few good peeks at the lovely women that inhabited Konohagakure.

**_THE END_**


End file.
